La destinée des enfants du vent
by Dark Pearl78
Summary: Suite de la princesse des quatre étoiles  Deux ans après la guerre du soleil Noir, Ivan et Eléana ont bâti un bonheur solide, mais la prédiction faite par maître Hamo menace toujours... Lorsqu'une nouvelle guerre éclate, qui y mettra fin? PiersxOC
1. Les ombres d'Antara

Chapitre premier: Les ombres d'Antara

Une pluie lourde et glacée martelait les pavés de la ville. Le genre de temps qui incite les gens à rester chez eux. De toute manière, il était plus de 23h et plus personne ne s'aventurait dehors à ce moment-là. Les parages n'étaient pas sûrs. Des événements surprenants se produisaient depuis plus de trois mois. Des tempêtes inexpliquées, des tremblements de terre... C'était comme si la nature donnait des avertissements. Comme si quelque chose de terrible allait bientôt se produire...  
Un bruit de trot se fit entendre. Un cavalier venait de dépasser les premiers pâtés de maison. Il s'arrêta vers l'arrière de la ville. Là, on voyait des roches disposées en cercle. Il tendit la main et une ouverture apparut. Il y descendit.  
Le seul témoin de cette étrange attitude fut un chat noir, qui disparut dans une lucarne entrouverte. La pluie continua de tomber.  
Tout redevint tranquille.

A l'intérieur du tunnel, tout était éclairé par des torches. Enfin, l'homme arriva dans une grande salle au plafond voûté. Là, une grande table ronde en pierre s'y trouvait. Assis autour, huit autres personnes. D'abord, une femme. Elle était vêtue d'une robe argentée et d'une cape noire identique à celle du dernier arrivant. Ses longs cheveux étaient bleus et retenus en arrière par une attache d'argent. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacé, semblable à un lac gelé. Près d'elle, un homme aux cheveux bleus mi-longs et à la cape noir également observait le nouvel arrivant d'un air solennel. La forme de son visage et ses yeux du même bleu que ceux de la femme laissaient aisément deviner leur lien de parenté. Les deux avaient aussi la même peau diaphane, qui leur donnait l'air de noyés. Assis près d'eux, un homme aux cheveux pourpres et au regard de braise. Il était vêtu de noir, et portait la même cape noire que les autres. En réalité, ils en portaient tous une. Son teint pâle paraissait encore plus maladif à la lueur des torches et ses yeux étaient emplis de cruauté. Près de lui, un autre homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux pourpres comme sa tunique caressait le pommeau de son épée d'argent d'un air cruel. Assis plus loin, deux hommes d'une cinquantaine d'années parlaient. Ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux bruns assez long et des yeux d'un gris froid. Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation en voyant entrer le nouveau venu. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus également de noir. Encore plus loin, un vieillard aux yeux d'un violet foncé ne disait rien, semblant regarder dans le vague. Il avait beau paraître chétif, on lui devinait une vigueur encore présente malgré son grand âge, rien qu'à la manière dont les jointures de ses mains étaient crispées. A côté de lui, une jeune femme aux prunelles bleu-violet et aux long cheveux blonds, vêtue de blanc et de sa cape noire, regardait les alentours.  
C'est près d'elle que le nouvel arrivant vint se placer. Il retira sa capuche, dévoilant pour la première fois son visage. Celui-ci était ridé. Il était visiblement encore plus âgé que les autres, mais on voyait bien une grande force en lui. Ses yeux étaient froids, couleur d'améthyste terne. Ses cheveux blancs étaient retenus en arrière par une natte serrées.  
- Content de te voir enfin, Eolos, dit l'homme aux cheveux pourpres. Quelles sont les nouvelles?  
- Il est temps d'agir vite, répondit-il. Elle en est déjà à son huitième mois et nous n'avons toujours pas décidé au final. Allons-nous laisser un novice détruire tout ce que nous avons réussi à construire en si peu de temps?  
- Au final, tu ne veux plus le recruter, dit la femme aux cheveux bleus. Quelles en sont donc tes raisons? Tu crains que finalement, il n'hérite de la nature douce de son illustre père?  
- Oh non. C'est bien pire...  
Il marqua une pause et dit:  
- Il y'a plus d'un enfant qui naîtra d'ici la fin de ce mois-ci... Le fils serait à nous... Mais Elle... sûrement pas... Trop de données ont changé. Nous ne pouvons maintenant plus nous en tenir au plan initial.  
La blonde assise près de lui comprit:  
- La fille aurait été une petite emmerdeuse, c'est bien cela?  
A l'entendre, on aurait dit qu'elle était déjà morte.  
- Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit... Elle ferait échouer nos plans à coup sûr!  
Il se leva:  
- Antara est à nous. L'empire de cet incapable d'Antinos est à nous. Le monde entier sera à nous. Notre temps est venu...  
Il ajouta:  
- Mais qu'aucun de vous ne s'en mêle. Si elle et les bébés doivent mourir, il vaut mieux qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à nous...  
- Nous comptons sur toi!  
Eolos eut une étincelle dans son regard violet. Il dit enfin:  
- Nous sommes les ombres d'Antara. Nous deviendrons bientôt celles du monde...

- La situation d'Antara devient vraiment préoccupante...  
Près du repaire des oiseau-rocs avait été bâtie une tour de marbre. C'était là que se tenait la ligue Jupiter. Formée il y'avait deux ans par les deux mystiques d'air qui avaient aidé à renverser Antinos. Ils étaient maintenant une trentaine au total à l'avoir rejointe. Une dizaine d'entre eux montait les oiseau-rocs à l'exemple d'Ivan. Et tous ces mystiques venaient surtout du continent d'Antara.  
La situation était préoccupante car depuis peu, Antara semblait être devenue le théâtre d'événements étranges. Il y'avait d'abord eu d'étranges tempêtes, qui semblait provoquée par un excés de psynergie de Jupiter. Ensuite, il y'avait eu cette épidémie... Un mal étonnant qui ne touchait que les mystiques. La ligue des mystiques de Mercure à Imil avait eu fort à faire. Leurs meilleurs guérisseurs n'avaient pas trouvé de remède, tout juste un moyen d'empêcher la contagion. Ce qui était très inquiétant, c'était que les rares qui en réchappaient semblaient ne plus pouvoir contenir toute leur puissance. Après la létargie qui les saisissait jusqu'à les entraîner dans la mort, il y'avait ce dernier stade où ils finissaient par mourir, consumés par leur énergie vitale... Enfin, dans un dernier cas, la maladie disparaissait de façon innatendue, sans qu'on ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. C'était les cas les plus rares. En réalité, ils n'étaient que cinq à avoir eu cette chance. Deux d'entre eux étaient encore des enfants dont les pouvoirs d'adepte ne s'étaient même pas encore éveillés.  
Ils étaient quatre, réunis dans la salle du sommet. Elle était de marbre, tapissée de violet. Un dôme de verre formait le toit, et les rayons du soleil levant l'éclairaient déjà, baignant le décor d'une belle lueur dorée. Mais les quatre visages semblaient soucieux. Il y'avait deux hommes et deux femmes. Le plus vieux d'entre eux avait les cheveux blanc, d'un blanc d'ivoire lumineux tressés à l'arrière et des yeux d'un violet très foncé. L'autre possédait de longs cheveux vert turquoise et paraissait jeune. Ses yeux d'un violet sombre brillaient d'une lueur intelligente. Les deux femmes étaient aussi différentes l'une de l'autre. La première paraissait grande et forte, ses longs cheveux violets étaient ramené en arrière par une attache fine. Seules deux mèches encadraient le devant de son visage pâle et fin. Ses grands yeux améthystes brillaient d'inquiétude. Assise à côté d'elle, il y'avait une femme blonde aux cheveux courts, donc les yeux verts éméraude tranchaient avec la robe violette attestant de son statut qu'elle portait. Elle semblait ne pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans, mais ses traits étaient déjà emplis de la gravité que confère l'expérience. L'homme aux cheveux blancs prit la parole:  
- Votre frère se fait attendre, Hamo, dit-il d'un ton glacial en regardant la femme aux cheveux violets. J'espère que vous lui avez bien communiqué l'horaire de cette réunion...  
Hamo se sentit piquée. Le maître Eolos la détestait, elle et Ivan et ne se privait jamais de leur témoigner son hostilité. Elle était maintenant bien contrainte de prendre la défense de son idiot de frère cadet qui était allé à l'encontre de toutes les règles depuis deux ans. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé évoluer ainsi! Quand elle l'avait revu la première fois au temple Lama, il lui avait semblé d'une nature douce et calme, et par conséquent, obéissante. Mais elle s'était trompée! Par la suite, il s'était révélé d'une intelligence vive, mais surtout d'un entêtement sans égal, son voyage avec les autres mystiques qui avaient sauvé Weyard à présent à trois reprises lui avait permis d'affirmer son caractère. Et maintenant, il la mettait dans une situation bien délicate.  
- Vu les soucis qu'il a en ce moment, encore pire que les nôtres, ce n'est pas surprenant, répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Comment réagiriez-vous si vos confrères vous regardaient comme si vous étiez porteur de la peste à cause d'une prophétie?  
Maître Eolos fronça les sourcils:  
- Il est bien surprenant de vous voir le défendre alors que j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'approuviez pas son attitude...  
- Il a fait son choix voilà deux ans, répondit-elle d'un ton grave. Pour limiter les dégâts, je n'ai plus qu'à l'aider comme je pourrais, bien qu'il ne m'écoute pas la plupart du temps. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour surveiller la situation, Maître Eolos. Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'envenimer à coups d'humilliations!  
Elle venait de lui clouer le bec. Eolos décida de laisser tomber la joute oratoire... pour l'instant.  
A cet instant, la blonde dit:  
- Il me semble entendre des pas dans l'escalier... Je crois bien qu'au final, il est ponctuel, Maître Eolos... Nous ne devions commencer que dans une minute encore, n'est-ce pas?  
La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le cinquième membre du conseil. Il garda une expression neutre, mais ses grands yeux d'améthyste laissaient transparaître clairement son agacement. Son visage avait pris une teinte bronzée à force de soleil et ses traits laissaient transparaître clairement un air d'adolescent trop vite grandi, qui contrastait avec la gravité et l'intelligence qui se manifestaient dans son regard. Il était vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon noir sous une cape d'un violet assorti à ses yeux. Une fois de plus, le regard de Eolos foudroya nettement du regard la fine alliance qu'il portait à la main gauche. Depuis le début, il le voyait comme une véritable provocation, le signe éclatant de l'espèce de sacrilège qu'avait commis le jeune homme en épousant une femme à la destinée maudite. Hamo, elle regarda Ivan avec neutralité, tandis que les deux autres furent les seuls à avoir au contraire un petit sourire amical pour le jeune adepte de Jupiter.  
- Merci de nous honorer de votre présence, Ivan, dit Eolos d'un ton sévére. Veuillez vous asseoir. Maître Léos, veuillez nous faire un rapport de la situation...  
- Je reviens d'Imil, expliqua aussitôt le jeune homme aux cheveux de jade. Les cas de mal de la psynergie semble à présent disparaître. Ils n'ont déploré que sept morts pour une dizaine de village depuis quinze jours. En revanche, les deux cas dont nous avons parlé précedement sont toujours portés disparus. Et les guérisseurs ont constaté des choses assez étranges sur les malades...  
Il marqua une pause et dit:  
- Par exemple, l'un d'eux a eut l'idée d'examiner leur sang et y a trouvé les traces d'une subtance étrange... En réalité, c'était visible sans avoir besoin d'aucun artifice, je l'ai vu moi-même de mes propres yeux. C'était comme des sortes de caillots, mais ils brillaient et étaient d'une curieuse couleur violette...  
- Comme des éclats de pierre psynergie? demanda Ivan.  
- C'était un peu petit, mais ca ressemblait à cela...  
- Etrange, murmura la femme blonde. Pour un peu, je dirais vraiment que les Ombres y sont pour quelque chose...  
- En admettant que ce soit vrai, Cylia, comme espériez-vous les contrer? répliqua Eolos. C'est ce à quoi nous travaillons depuis des mois sans résultat...  
Cylia le regarda dans les yeux:  
- La création de pareil virus nécessiterait une connaissance de l'alchimie assez élevée... Seul un grand mystique serait capable de cela... Je me demande comment il aurait pu échapper à votre vision, vue toute la connaissance dont vous disposer par rapport à nous...  
- Je n'aime pas vos insinuations, répliqua Eolos en fusillant la jeune femme du regard. N'oubliez pas que le don de voir ne se manifeste qu'aléatoirement dans la majorité des cas...  
Ivan faillit pouffer de rire, mais se retint. Il avait déjà réussi à plusieurs reprises à avoir des visions contrôlées, à présent. Bon, il n'avait pas perçu de choses vraiment importantes, mais il avait perçu et savait que ce n'était probablement qu'une question d'entraînement, même s'il savait que sa propre soeur avait des difficultés à bien voir par moment. Ou Eolos était stupide, le comble pour un adepte de Jupiter aussi puissant que lui, ou il mentait. Et Ivan était prêt à parier sur la première solution. Le jeune homme s'était déjà demandé quelles étaient les véritables motivations d'Eolos. Aider ou au contraire, manipuler les autres mystiques dans l'ombre comme les pièces d'un échiquier?  
En tout cas, personnellement, il ne lui faisait aucune confiance et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Hamo. C'était d'ailleurs bien la seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la réunion, ils avaient toujours de nombreuses questions sans réponse. Ivan et Léos marchaient à présent dans la cour extérieure. La vue sur la montagne était tout simplement magnifique et le temps au beau fixe.  
- Eolos continue à te regarder comme s'il voulait te bouffer tout cru, dit Léos d'un ton malicieux.  
- Comme beaucoup de gens ici, répondit le jeune homme blond d'un ton léger.  
- Les abrutis, soupira Léos. Comme si un mioche tout juste à l'état de conception pouvait faire mal à quelqu'un... C'est vrai, quoi! Une chance que ta femme soit bien loin d'ici, ils seraient capable de croire qu'elle pourrait les faire tomber raide morts juste en éternuant...  
Ivan éclata de rire. Il aimait beaucoup Léos. Pour un adepte de Jupiter, il avait beaucoup d'insouciance et d'optimisme... Ainsi qu'un humour bien à lui. Il avait été admis au conseil à cause de sa puissance plus qu'à cause de son expérience, mais du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, il avait notament eut l'occasion d'affronter les mystiques d'Antinos qui avaient essayé d'annexer Antara voilà deux ans. Son goût de la liberté avait fait également de lui un excellent chevalier des oiseaux-rocs. Ivan et lui avaient sympatisé de suite. L'histoire de la prophétie lui avait fait un certain froid dans le dos, mais il partait du principe qu'un enfant était un enfant, et qu'une bonne éducation empêcherait sûrement de le voir basculer du côté du mal. Avec Cylia, il était donc son seul soutien au sein de la ligue Jupiter.  
- Où est Cylia? demanda Léos au bout d'un moment.  
- Elle se prépare à rentrer chez elle, dit Ivan. Pour un peu, je l'envierai. Sa vie privée n'interesse personne, par chance!  
- Avec ou sans prophétie, je pense tout de même que la tienne en interesserait certains, répondit Léos d'un ton malicieux.  
- De quoi tu parles? s'étonna le jeune homme blond.  
- Des quelques rares jeunes femmes ici qui ont du mal à se concentrer quand tu passes dans les parages...  
- Arrête ca, Léos, gémit Ivan, très gêné.  
- Mais c'est vrai! On te regarde...  
- Pfff! C'est Astréos qui les impressionne, gromella-t-il. Et surtout, c'est la prophétie qui fait de nouveau de moi l'objet de curiosité...  
- Et moi qui voulait être positif...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon état moral, répondit Ivan d'un ton plus joyeux. Vu que plus grand chose ne se passe ici, j'ai l'intention de prendre un peu de temps à moi...  
Léos comprit:  
- Tu vas partir?  
- Exactement. J'ai une famille auprés de laquelle je tiens à retourner. Mon enfant ne naîtra pas sans que je me trouve à proximité... Au besoin, tu me feras rappliquer...  
- Compte sur moi! Transmet mes hommages à ta chère dame!  
- Je n'y manquerai pas!  
Astréos atterrit près d'eux et Ivan se hâta de monter sur son dos. Puis il plana jusqu'à l'extrémité de la cour et se posa près de la jeune blonde qui arrivait:  
- Cylia, je te dépose en chemin?  
- Merci Ivan!  
La minute d'après, ils s'en allaient dans les cieux...


	2. Vent d'orage

Chapitre 2: Vent d'orage

Ce fut le lendemain en début d'après-midi qu'Ivan atteignit Kalay. Son coeur battit plus vite quand il descendit de sa monture volante. Il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir serrer Eléana dans ses bras... Elle lui avait tant manqué...  
Ils ne s'étaient vus que deux fois en six mois, pour tout juste une nuit à chaque fois. Mais cette fois, il était revenu pour un long moment. Et plus tôt que prévu...  
La première chose qu'Ivan s'était dépêché d'acheter, c'était un couple de pigeons voyageurs. Cela leur avait permis de communiquer malgré la distance de façon plus efficace que les messagers. La seule chose qui l'avait aidé à tenir, les lettres qu'ils s'étaient envoyés. Il y'en avait eu beaucoup. Il n'était pas près d'oublier celle qu'elle lui avait envoyé il y'a un bon bout de temps.  
Juste une petite phrase:

"Il vient de bouger..."

Cette phrase l'avait rempli d'euphorie et d'appréhension en même temps. Cette maudite prophétie!  
La dernière qu'elle lui avait envoyé datait d'il y'a plus d'une semaine et il lui avait annoncé un prompt retour en réponse. Mais il aurait fallu encore une à deux semaines d'attente, et au final, il arrivait bien avant... Elle allait être surprise... Il serra délicatement entre ses doigts la rose rouge qu'il avait trouvée sur le chemin. Son parfum était déjà ennivrant alors qu'elle était à peine ouverte...

Eléana était en plein dans les comptes. Lady Layanna l'assistait, mais ca restait du travail! Elle n'avait pas cru qu'être noble pouvait être astreignant à ce point, même si elle s'était doûté que ce n'était pas des flemmards contrairement aux idées reçues. Heureusement, il y'avait foule de personnel pour l'assister. Sinon, elle ne s'en serait pas tirée! Et Lady Layanna était toujours de très bon conseil.  
Mais là, aujourd'hui, elle était fatiguée. La chaleur était accablante, et en plus, elle avait mal au ventre:

- Ah, s'il pouvait arrêter deux minutes de bouger, ce mioche! pesta-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.  
Layanna rit doucement:  
- Ca a l'air bien pénible d'être enceinte... Je n'ai pas eu cette chance, mais finalement, je n'ai peut-être pas trop de regret à avoir...  
- Au moins, on sait qu'il sera très énergique... Bon, ce dossier-là est bouclé. Encore deux et ce sera terminé pour au moins trois jours... Et merci, Layanna. Sans vous, je ne m'en tirerais pas...  
- Tu t'en tires mieux que tu ne le penses, dit la femme d'un ton posé. Ivan a de la chance avec toi...

Eléana sourit. Ivan lui manquait. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il serait de retour d'ici dix jours tout au plus, elle n'en pouvait plus de l'attendre, aussi, le travail lui procurait un certain réconfort, car une fois libre, ses pensées retournaient vers lui. Depuis deux ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Il l'entourait d'amour et d'attention. Bon, après, la ligue Jupiter les avaient malheureusement éloignés, mais elle savait qu'il en souffrait autant qu'elle. Sa dernière lettre l'avait laissée presque en larmes, tant ce qu'il y avait écrit l'avait touchée...  
- Quel est ce bruit? demanda soudain Layanna.  
Une espèce de bruissement d'ailes se faisait entendre par la fenêtre. Eléana aurait reconnu ce son entre milles et aussitôt, elle se leva d'un bond:  
- Oh... Se pourrait-il que...  
Layanna avait déjà atteint la fenêtre:  
- Ivan est revenu! s'écria-t-elle.  
Eléana sentit un tel bonheur l'envahir que des larmes manquèrent de lui monter aux yeux. Elle se hâta de descendre aussi vite que sa maternité pouvait lui permettre sans courir le danger d'une fausse couche puis se retrouva dans la cour. Elle vit Astréos, puis Ivan qui en dégringola lestement.  
- Eléana!  
Il se précipita vers elle et elle se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, inhalant à fond son odeur, n'osant pas en croire ses yeux. Il était enfin revenu... Il lui semblait d'un coup qu'une partie d'elle venait brusquement de se ressouder. Le jeune homme ressentait exactement la même chose... Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, et elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Aussitôt, il s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle lui rendit son baiser, se laissant aller totalement contre lui. Enfin, il s'écarta d'elle et continua de la regarder amoureusement:  
- Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, dit-il d'une voix vibrante. Comment ai-je fait pour réussir à m'éloigner de toi...  
Ses mains parcoururent doucement sa taille, puis il les posa sur le ventre arrondi. Quand il l'avait quitté, ca faisait tout juste un mois et demi qu'elle était dans son état. Et maintenant, il la retrouvait presque à terme... ca lui paraissait presque irréel. Eléana eut un air malicieux:

- L'amour te rend aveugle... Tu as failli ne pas remarquer à quel point je suis devenue énorme...  
- Mais si, tu es magnifique... répondit-il d'une voix douce avant de lui tendre la rose rouge qu'il avait failli lâcher sur le coup. Eléana la saisit et eut un sourire ému:  
- Elle est belle...  
De nouveau, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son époux avant de dire:  
- Tu es revenu plus vite que l'on aurait pensé... Je suis si heureuse...  
- Et je resterai près de toi tant que je pourrai... Tu m'as tant manqué...  
Il la contempla longuement. Elle n'avait pas changé. Sa peau mate à la teinte dorée, si jolie, ses beaux yeux vert d'eau, ses longues boucles d'or brun qui scintillaient sous la lumière du soleil... Son coeur se gonfla. Il aurait contré toutes les malédictions du monde pour pouvoir posséder cette beauté et encore maintenant, il avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle fût réellement à lui...

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, ce fut la plénitude complète. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés, s'embrassant et se caressant, heureux d'être ensemble...  
- Ce n'était pas comme cela que j'aurais voulu t'accueillir, soupira-t-elle alors qu'elle s'allongeait à regret sagement à côté de lui. La grossesse a ses inconvénients...  
Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras:  
- Tant que je peux rester à tes côtés, ca me suffit.  
- Je suis à toi, murmura-t-elle.  
Il se remit à l'embrasser avec ardeur. Eléana lui répondit avec force, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Lorsqu'ils s'interrompirent, ils étaient tous les deux hors d'haleine.  
- Ne joue pas avec le feu, dit le jeune homme d'un ton malicieux.  
- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'embrasser depuis plus de trois mois, tu dois bien t'attendre à ce que je demande capital et intérêt...  
Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire:  
- Tu es incorrigible, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
- Je sais...  
Ils jouèrent à se taquiner durant un long bout de temps et leurs éclats de rire étouffés se firent entendre. Leur complicité n'avait fait que s'intensifier de jour en jour, tout comme leur amour. Mais ce bonheur avait sa zone de ténébres et Eléana ne l'oubliait pas malgré les apparences. Elle retrouva son sérieux au bout d'un moment et posa une main sur son ventre d'un air inquiet.  
- Est-ce vraiment un monstre qui grandit là comme Hamo semble le penser?  
- Impossible, répondit-il. Je n'arrive moi-même pas à y croire... Comment un ange comme toi pourrait-il enfanter un démon?  
- Je suis loin d'être un ange, rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai moi aussi mes faiblesses...  
- Comme chaque humain en ce monde... A mon avis, si cette prophétie se réalise, ce sera à cause de la haine que lui porteront les autres à cause de ce qui lui a été prédit, justement. Les adeptes de Jupiter ne seront pas tendres avec lui, c'est sûr.  
- Une sorte de cercle vicieux...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Dans ce cas, ne pourrait-on pas partir ailleurs? L'emmener grandir dans un endroit où personne ne le jugerait dés sa naissance?  
- Impossible, ils ne se gêneront pas pour le surveiller de toute manière, ma très chère soeur me l'a bien fait comprendre.  
Eléana avait les larmes aux yeux, à présent:  
- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que j'attire le malheur sur les autres?  
- Ne dis pas cela! s'écria Ivan en la serrant contre lui.  
- Tu te rends compte que tu as un tas d'ennuis parce que tu m'as épousée? Je voulais te rendre heureux, pas te causer encore plus de soucis...  
- Tais-toi!  
Il l'embrassa avec violence, l'empêchant de prononcer la moindre parole. Lorsqu'il interrompit leur baiser, elle resta haletante, les lèvres entrouverte, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Il la regarda dans les yeux et dit enfin:  
- Eléana, tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable de ce qui arrive. Les coupables, ce sont les lâches, les imbéciles et les tyrans que nous avons affrontés. Tu as eu beaucoup d'épreuves à surmonter et tu l'as fait avec courage. La vie a été assez dûre avec toi, oui. Mais ces deux dernières années ont été merveilleuses et tout ce que mes chers confrères ont pu faire ou dire n'y ont rien changé. Jamais je ne regretterai de t'avoir épousée. Jamais.  
Il ajouta:  
- Et ne va pas le regretter non plus... Tu as mérité d'être heureuse, toi aussi. Reste à mes côtés...  
Elle ne répondit rien, mais se laissa aller contre lui. Ivan caressa ses cheveux:  
- Et s'il te plaît, ne pleure plus... Ca me fait mal...  
- Je suis si inquiète...  
- Ne pense plus à cette prophétie pour le moment, Eléana, répondit-il. Pour l'instant, garde à l'esprit que c'est notre enfant, et il n'a rien de dangereux encore. Il va venir au monde sans rien connaître! Comment pourrait-il faire du mal?  
Eléana essuya ses larmes:  
- Tu as raison, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé. Nous leur prouverons qu'ils ont tort. Après tout, s'il hérite de ta personnalité, je me demande comment il pourrait mal tourner... Tu es l'homme le plus gentil et le plus doux que je connaisse!  
- Mais je pourrais devenir très méchant si quelqu'un osait de nouveau s'en prendre à toi, répondit-il d'un ton vif.  
- Mais ca, c'est normal...  
- Nous verrons bien ce qui se passera... Mais pour l'instant, ne te fais pas trop de souci, quoi que dise Hamo ou quiconque d'autre...  
Eléana approuva en silence. La prophétie l'effrayait mortellement, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver déjà un profond amour pour le petit être qui grandissait en elle... Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer devenir diable, non. Elle comprit qu'elle devait rester forte. Déjà, Ivan se remettait à l'embrasser partout sur le visage. Elle resta passive durant un court instant, puis finalement, se blottit dans ses bras, ivre de bonheur...

Deux semaine s'écoulèrent finalement dans la tranquilité. Eléana commencait à sentir de plus en plus le poids de son ventre. Il était devenu si gros qu'elle avait bien l'impression de porter deux bébés.  
- Ce n'est qu'une question de jours, dit-elle un matin à Ivan. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il va arriver à l'avance...  
- Tant mieux, Sofia arrive cette après-midi, dit Ivan. Avec elle, au moins, je sais qu'il n'arrivera rien. Mais je pense que tu as encore au moins une semaine avant la venue du petit...  
- Bizarrement, j'ai hâte...  
- Non, c'est naturel, répliqua Ivan. Etre parents est sensé être un moment de bonheur, n'est-ce pas?  
Eléana eut un petit sourire.

Ivan n'avait par contre pas prévu l'orage qui allait s'abattre sur eux le surlendemain. Alors que le soir venait de tomber et que le couple ainsi que Layanna et Sofia étaient à table, un grand bruit se fit entendre dans la cour.  
- Oh bon sang, que peut-il bien se passer? dit Sofia.  
Ivan se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Là, il eut la surprise de voir un oiseau-roc qu'il reconnut comme étant Apélia, la femelle que montait Léos, reconnaissable au duvet blanc qui lui faisait comme un chapeau sur sa tête. Le reste de son plumage était d'un beau mordoré. Léos venait de se laisser descendre et se précipitait vers la porte intérieur:  
- Je dois parler à votre seigneur, c'est une urgence! cria-t-il aux gardes.  
- Pas de visite à cette heure-ci, répliqua un garde.  
- Bon, je vais descendre, fit Ivan, un peu surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici à cette heure?  
Il sortit et alla à la rencontre de Léos. Celui-ci paraissait au bord de la panique. Il était essoufllé:  
- Je vais probablement me faire écharper pour t'avoir porté assistance, dit-il. Ces fumiers ne reculent devant rien...  
- De quoi tu parles?  
- Eolos, Ivan! Il a convaincu plusieurs mystiques qu'il fallait se débarrasser de ta femme avant qu'elle n'accouche! Il y'a une troupe d'assassins qui est tout prête à s'en charger, j'ignore les moyens qu'ils ont, mais si tu veux la sauver, tu dois te dépêcher!  
Ivan fut stupéfait et furieux:  
- Ils n'ont pas osé projeter une chose pareil! s'écria-t-il. Nous sommes sensés être des alliés de la justice!  
- Apparement, ils semblent penser que c'est justement la meilleure chose pour tout le monde...  
Ivan serra les poings:  
- Je vais les tuer...


	3. Vent d'est et Vent d'Ouest

Chapitre 3: Vent d'est et vent d'ouest...

"Le seul endroit où j'ai dû me sentir à l'abri, ce fut le ventre de ma mère. Pourtant, même là, je n'étais pas en sécurité". - Eragon.

- Surveillez les toits! Ne laissez plus entrer personne!  
Les gardes se dépêchèrent d'obéir. Ivan sentait une rage folle l'envahir et prit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer.  
- J'ai prévenu également Cylia, elle ne devrait pas tarder...  
- Va l'attendre alors, répondit Ivan. Puis il ajouta:  
- Je sais les risques que tu viens de prendre. Je te serai toujours redevable.  
Léos sourit:  
- Tu me remercieras lorsque tu auras donné la leçon qu'ils méritent à ces enfoirés... Je vais surveiller les environs, on reste en contact par télépathie! Apélia, ma belle! On décolle!  
Il se mit à survoler les alentours de Kalay, et activa Vision. Si des assassins avaient l'audace de se planquer, il les trouverait en un clin d'oeil et serait sans pitié. Il était hors de question que la femme de son ami paie pour une simple prédiction. Il connaissait leur histoire et ne pouvait que les soutenir. D'après ce qu'il savait d'Eléana, elle avait déjà dû recoller les morceaux de sa vie à maintes reprises avant d'enfin trouver bonheur et stabilité auprès d'Ivan. Il ne la connaissait pas du tout personnellement, mais ce que son ami lui en avait dit lui suffisait largement pour la prendre en sympathie. Ce devait sûrement être vraiment une femme hors du commun, pour avoir attiré l'attention d'Ivan...

- Oh les salopards! On peut dire qu'ils ont ramené la cavalerie! Tu vois un peu ca, ma belle?  
Il voyait cachés à la sortie de la ville une dizaine de mystiques. Ils avaient utilisé camouflage, mais vision détectait très bien leur aura psynergique. Aucun membre du conseil n'était parmi eux.  
- Et en plus, ce fumier d'Eolos est un lâche qui laisse faire le boulot aux autres!

Il activa sa psynergie et un puissant Plasma cueillit deux des sillouettes cachées dans le petit bois. Les huit autres se mirent aussitôt à courir, il les pourchassa, mais à présent, ils s'étaient tous dispersés et de puissants boucliers empêchaient maintenant le jeune homme d'agir. Il contacta Ivan par télépathie:  
"Ils sont forts, attention!"  
Se sachant répérés, les huit mystiques restant semblaient avoir en effet opté pour la lutte ouverte et ils déclenchèrent une tornade sur la ville.

- La vache, ils sont décidés! Arrêtez-moi ce truc bon sang! Je suis pas doué en alchimie! Ivan!  
Les mystiques avaient déclenché leurs psynergies en même temps et coordonnaient très bien leur vent de destruction. Les gardes du palais se retrouvèrent soufflés comme des fétus de paille. A l'intérieur du château, Ivan comprit:  
- Oh mon dieu, on dirait qu'ils sont venus en grand comité!  
Pavel et Cylia était arrivés entre-temps. Ils n'hésitèrent pas:  
- On ne les laissera pas faire!  
Eléana était au bord des larmes, mais également prête à se défendre, même si son état la laissait sans beaucoup de force. Pavel dit:  
- Une retraite serait préférable, Ivan... Où peux-tu aller?  
- Nulle part, ils nous trouveront.  
- Ca, c'est sûr, dit Cylia. Mais une place forte, en attendant. Là où des mystiques te protégeront à coup sûr...  
Ivan n'hésita pas:  
- Le cottage de Vlad et Lina! Ca devrait faire l'affaire...  
A cet instant, Eléana sentit une violente douleur au bas de son ventre qu'elle identifia immédiatement et blêmit:  
- Oh non, pas maintenant! gémit-elle en se courbant en deux.  
Ivan parut paniqué:  
- Oh non Eléana, tu ne vas pas nous faire ca maintenant, soupira-t-il.  
La jeune femme serra les dents:  
- Ce n'est malheureusement pas moi qui en décide...  
Sofia dit:  
- On doit avoir encore un peu de temps devant nous, les contractions n'ont pas l'air encore trop forte...  
Le jeune mystique d'air prit sa décision.  
- Je t'emmène tout de suite, fit-il aussitôt. Léos nous couvrira. Pavel, Cylia, vite!  
Les deux comprirent immédiatement et ils sortirent. Mais Léos survolait déjà le palais, paniqué, et ils virent la tornade qu'ils eurent tout juste le temps d'éviter à la dernière minute, et les Plasma fusèrent. L'un d'eux atteignit Eléana de plein fouet sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'agir, mais l'impensable se produisit; une aura violette se matérialisa instantanément autour d'elle et le repoussa.  
- Merci Cylia, dit Ivan blanc comme un linge.  
- Ce n'était pas moi! s'étonna la jeune femme blonde.  
Ivan comprit brutalement:  
- L'enfant est... Un mystique d'air?  
Léos, lui, attaquait encore:  
- Dépêche-toi de décoller, Ivan! cria-t-il. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tous les arrêter!  
Ivan se dépêcha de monter sur Astréos et réussit à y attacher Eléana:  
- Les secousses ne vont pas aider, dit Sofia, elle va nous faire un accouchement dans les airs...  
- Je n'ai que cette solution! Par chance, Val est à une heure d'ici à dos de roc...  
Eléana sentait une douleur épouvantable la tarauder. Pendant ce temps, Léos élimina deux autres mystiques... grâce aux griffes cruels de sa monture.

Astréos rallia Val en quarante minutes. Un record. Il avait tellement senti les pensées paniquées de son maître et l'ordre d'arriver le plus vite possible qu'il s'était surpassé. La maison de Vlad et Lina se trouvait tout près du Mont Alpha. A cet endroit, l'alchimie de terre protégeait bien le territoire des intrus si besoin.  
- C'était la meilleure solution, dit Pavel. En plus, Cylia et moi y avions déjà laissé Hélia...  
Hélia était la fille unique du couple. Elle était âgée d'un an et demi. Depuis leur fenêtre, Vlad et Lina virent arriver la petite troupe et Lina comprit tout de suite qu'il y'avait urgence.  
- Ivan! Cylia, Pavel! Que s'est-il passé?  
Pavel descendit et aida Ivan à porter Eléana en expliquant en hâte à sa soeur les événements. Lina soutint aussitôt Eléana et dit:  
- On va la porter dans la chambre d'amis, et Sofia pourra faire le nécessaire... Ne restez pas dans mes pattes, les garçons, lanca-t-elle d'un ton sévére à ses deux fils du même âge qu'Hélia qui s'étaient approchés d'un air curieux.  
Vlad s'approcha:  
- Ivan, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
- On vient d'essayer de tuer ma femme, figure-toi, répliqua-il d'un ton furieux. On a eu beaucoup de chance!  
Pendant ce temps, Eléana était à présent allongée et il était plus que temps:

- Elle vient de perdre les eaux! cria Sofia en direction des autres. Ca commence... Lina, une bassine d'eau chaude! Et des ciseaux!  
- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà tout ca, dit Lina en arrivant.  
Eléana gémit:  
- Pas maintenant... Je ne veux pas... Qu'il naisse... en ayant peur!  
Sofia lui caressa les cheveux:  
- Chut, calme-toi, ca va bien se passer...  
- Non! Il va naître dans la peur, et à cause de ca, il deviendra mauvais...  
- Chut! Ne pense pas à ca maintenant, dit la jeune guérisseuse d'un ton calme.  
Eléana pleurait. Tous ses nerfs lâchaient:  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur, Sofia...  
- Tout ira bien, tu es en sécurité ici, n'aie pas peur...  
Elle se tourna vers Cylia, venue également aider:  
- Tiens, ce sont des racines d'armoise, fait-les infuser dans une tasse d'eau... Ca facilitera les contractions.*  
Pendant ce temps, Ivan était sur les nerfs et Vlad tentait de le calmer:  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Sofia va bien s'occuper d'elle. Avec Lina déjà, elle s'en est très bien sortie à l'époque.  
- Je lui fait confiance, mais après ce qui vient d'arriver, Eléana doit être complètement bouleversée...  
Pavel, lui, était sorti monter la garde et surveiller le retour de Léos qui devait les retrouver quand il se serait assuré du succés de sa "mission".  
"Léos est d'une immaturité parfois déconcertante," pensait Ivan."Mais il a du bon sens. Dans quelques années, ce sera un grand mystique..."  
Il avait peur qu'il lui arrive malheur. Comme il l'avait dit, il serait sans doûte l'objet d'une "vendetta" pour avoir osé aider Ivan. Mais il avait d'autre soucis en tête également...  
Eléana avait commencé le travail et les douleurs de l'enfantement la torturaient. Ca tirait tellement qu'elle se demandait si l'enfant n'allait pas lui arracher les entrailles au passage. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que cela pouvait faire aussi mal. Mais sa fierté la sauva et pas un seul gémissement, pas une seule plainte ne s'échappa de ses lèvres serrées. Mais vers la fin, la souffrance fut telle que des plaintes s'échappèrent de sa gorge, malgré ses efforts pour les retenir. Ivan sentit son coeur se fendre en les entendant. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il ne supportait pas de la savoir souffrir...

Pendant ce temps, Léos avait assuré. Son roc avait fait un véritable carnage. Il ne restait plus que trois assassins en cavale. Il avait presque envie de vomir en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait pu voir que ces cibles étaient probablement de jeunes adeptes s'étant laissés entraîner, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était tuer ou être tué. Du sang recouvrait le sol sur pas mal d'endroits. Les serres féroces d'Apélia tuèrent encore deux personnes, leur mettant les entrailles à l'air, du sang gicla sur son plummage mordoré. Un plasma tenta de désarçonner son cavalier. Ce fut là qu'il apercut le dernier survivant. Masqué, comme ses camarades, il tenta de se mettre hors portée des serres d'Apélia. Mais Léos n'avait aucune attention de le tuer. Il avait besoin de savoir certaines choses. Il ordonna à Apélia de faire un vol en rase-motte, forcant l'ennemi à se coucher. La minute d'après, une constriction impeccablement lançé le réduisit à l'impuissance. Il lui sauta dessus et lui placa son shuriken sous la gorge, avant de lui ôter son masque. Et là, il eut une surprise.  
L'adepte de Jupiter qu'il venait de prendre en flagrant délit était une jeune fille blonde. Il la connaissait de nom, elle faisait partie des nouveaux arrivants à la ligue. Et elle avait à peine seize ans.  
- Callie! Toi? Comment as-tu osé participer à une chose aussi horrible?  
- Va te faire foutre, répliqua-t-elle.  
Léos la retourna sans ménagement sur le dos, et lui posa un genou sur le ventre en sifflant:  
- Pas d'accord, ma poucinette! Tu étais prête à assassiner une femme enceinte, ce qui est d'une lâcheté sans nom! Je veux que tu me dises qui t'a enrôlée et pourquoi tu as accepté!  
La jeune fille avait le souffle court, mais répliqua:  
- Je dis pas que c'est pas moche, ce que j'allais faire. Mais celui qui nous a proposé de faire ca nous a dit que nous sauverions Weyard du chaos... Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce ca peut faire, qu'on la tue? On abrége ses souffrances, voilà tout... Qui aurait envie de vivre en sachant qu'on a mis au monde une ordure? Qu'elle meurt maintenant ou après...  
- Arrête! Et dis-moi qui vous a dit de faire ca?  
- Va te faire foutre...  
- C'est Eolos, n'est-ce pas? Pas la peine de mentir, j'en suis sûr... Ce fumier ne reculerait devant rien...  
- Pff, puisque t'en es si sûr, va lui demander toi-même, connard!  
- TA GUEULE!  
Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire de la gosse. La tuer alors qu'elle n'avait même pas seize ans le répugnait, surtout qu'il savait que c'était la peur qui l'avait faite agir ainsi. Il réfléchit, puis il tira de sa bandoulière une corde fine et lui attacha les mains. Il allait la remettre aux gardes de Kalay qui restaient. Une bonne peine d'emprisonnement la ferait réfléchir...

Pendant ce temps, Eléana souffrait de plus en plus. De longues heures s'écoulèrent dans l'agonie. Son calvaire durait. Et cela l'inquiétait, lui faisait peur:  
- Sofia, je vais mourir...  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sévére. J'en ai vu accoucher pas mal depuis deux ans et elles s'en sont toutes très bien tirées!  
- Tu parles, j'ai trop mal... Je vais faire une hémorragie, vu ma veine...  
- Mais non, mais non...  
Sofia lâcha un soupir. Eléana avait fait une fausse couche il y'avait deux ans et semblait ne pas avoir surmonté le traumatisme. Elle lui avait donné deux infusions d'armoise, mais vu l'état de stress dans lequel se trouvait la mère, il n'était pas surprenant que la tâche se compliquât! Elle lâcha un soupir et dit:  
- Et si tu respirais et essayais de te détendre, hein? Ca nous faciliterait grandement le travail!  
Eléana serra les dents. Un long moment s'écoula, et enfin, elle sentit comme une déchirure, et surtout, quelque chose de dûr commencer à pointer droit vers son entrejambe.  
- Vas-y pousse! cria Sofia. Il est temps!  
Eléana retrouva courage et poussa. Au bout d'un moment, Sofia l'encouragea de nouveau:  
- Je vois sa tête, vas-y, je vais le tirer de là...  
Et une fois la tête sortie, le corps passa sans problème. Eléana, épuisée, sentit le petit être trempé de sang entre ses cuisses et la minute d'après, on l'entendit crier, tandis que Sofia venait de trancher le dernier lien qui le rattachait à sa mère. Et elle eut une surprise:  
- Une fille! Ca alors!  
Eléana n'en crut pas ses oreilles, mais la seconde d'après, cria. Une autre douleur venait de l'assaillir par surprise, très violente, et Sofia comprit:  
- Oh bon sang, il y'en a un autre... Vas-y, pousse!  
Deux minutes après, un second cri se fit entendre:  
- Voilà le garçon...  
Eléana sentit une chaleur profonde l'envahir. Deux enfants. Une fille et un garçon. Elle sourit. Les douleurs venaient enfin de la quitter. Elle n'en revenait pas. Pendant ce temps Sofia les avait baignés et plaçé dans une serviette avant de les poser délicatement sur le ventre de la mère. Eléana se remit à pleurer, mais cette fois, c'était de joie. Pendant ce temps, Ivan attendait à la porte. Entendre le premier cri lui avait causé une émotion indescriptible. C'était comme si son coeur venait brusquement de gonfler pour devenir deux fois plus gros. Sofia ouvrit la porte:  
- Alors? demanda-t-il, tendu.  
- Franchement, il y'a eu un miracle, je crois... Des données ont changé, Ivan... Tu as un fils... mais aussi une fille!  
Le jeune homme crut qu'il allait tomber à la renverse:  
- Parole, je suis aussi aveugle qu'une chauve-souris! J'ai vu qu'elle tombait enceinte, mais jamais je n'aurais cru...  
- Félicitation, dit Vlad en riant. Tu es très doué, dirait-on...  
Lina regarda son mari avec sévérité:  
- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour des blagues grivoises, Vlad?  
- Pardon, chérie...  
Mais Ivan n'y avait pas prêté attention, il venait d'entrer pour voir de lui-même. Eléana lui fit un petit sourire. Il s'assit sur le lit tout près d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux avec amour. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, pas tout de suite... Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, et regarda avec émotion les deux petits êtres dans les bras de la jeune femme.  
- Incroyable... murmura-t-il.  
Eléana dit enfin:  
- On avait choisi le prénom pour un garçon, mais maintenant, je n'ai aucune idée de comment appeler notre fille...  
- Euros est le vent d'est, dit Ivan avec une grande émotion dans la voix. Notre fille pourrait être le vent d'ouest...  
- Aelo, murmura Eléana. Tu as raison. En plus, c'est vraiment un joli nom.  
Ivan se pencha doucement vers les deux petits et très doucement, déposa un baiser sur le front de chaque. Puis soudain, il mumura:  
- Bonne chance à vous deux, Euros et Aelo... Vous en aurez grand besoin...

*:Petit cours de botannique, l'armoise est utilisée depuis l'antiquité pour soulager les règles douloureuses, et aussi lors des accouchements! Certaines femmes l'utilisaient aussi de la façon la plus dangereuse, pour perdre le foetus en cas de grossesse non désirée. Voilà, vous avez appris quelque chose! ^^


	4. Menaces

Chapitre 4: Menaces

- Non Ivan, tu ne vas pas faire ca!  
Léos était revenu peu avant l'aube. A présent, Ivan était de nouveau fou de rage en pensant à ce qui avait failli arriver. Son regard violet était glacial, il marchait d'un pas vif vers Astréos, et plus inquiétant, ne disait rien du tout, mais Léos avait très bien compris ce qu'il envisageait:  
- Tu ne vas pas aller le tuer, quand même? Tu te rends compte les emmerdes que tu vas t'attirer?  
Ivan ne répondit rien. La voix de Léos ne l'atteignait pas. On s'était attaqué à ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde et la colère qui l'animait était au-delà du contrôlable. Une vraie tempête.  
- Ivan, ne fait pas ca bon sang!  
- Je ne vais pas le tuer maintenant, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas idiot...  
- Tu ne vas pas l'accuser devant le conseil! T'as aucune preuve!  
Ivan répliqua:  
- Oh non, bien sûr que non... Je vais juste avoir une petite discussion avec lui...  
- Tu parles! Comme si j'allais te croire...  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je te promets qu'il sera toujours vivant quand j'en aurai fini...  
- Tu ne vas pas le menacer?  
- Ben tiens, je vais me gêner!  
Léos était au bord de la crise:  
- Tu vas t'attirer des emmerdes, tu risques de t'attaquer à un trop gros morceau...  
Ivan se contenta de répliquer:  
- Mais si je ne fais rien, il recommencera, Léos! Tout ce que je vais faire, c'est lui en ôter l'envie...  
Et il décolla.

Eolos ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une telle résistance de la part de celui qu'il considérait comme un fichu freluquet. En fait, ce matin-là, il était tranquillement assis dans son bureau de la tour blanche quand il eut droit à une surprise. On frappa à sa porte. Etonné, il alla ouvrir.  
Un coup de poing le frappa de plein fouet, le sonnant et lui ôtant la seconde nécessaire pour se défendre. La seconde d'après, il se retrouva plaqué violemment contre le mur du fond, tenta de crier, mais en fut totalement incapable, tandis qu'il suffoquait violemment, essayant d'avaler de l'air... qui n'arrivait plus. C'était comme si ses poumons avaient cessé de fonctionner. Sur le coup, activer sa psynergie lui était totalement impossible, tout son corps n'aspirant plus qu'à respirer, une vive brûlure lui dévorait la poitrine. Et la peur et la panique prirent le dessus. Il se rendit compte que celui qui venait de le réduire ainsi à sa merci n'était autre qu'Ivan.  
Il eut peine à le reconnaitre. Le jeune homme blond avait une telle expression de fureur sur le visage qu'elle manqua de le subjuguer. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle de meurtre. Aussi, il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit un tout léger souffle pouvoir être perçu par ses poumons torturés. Le jeune homme lui jeta à cet instant quelque chose qu'il reconnut comme étant de la poudre d'analchimie. Bon, cette fois, il était fichu. Et il ne pouvait toujours pas crier. Il parvint à articuler d'une voix rauque:  
- Impressionnant... Seriez-vous donc capable de tuer de sang-froid?  
Ivan le fusilla du regard:  
- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée à quel point l'envie peut m'en démanger...  
Il serra son poing, coupant de nouveau la respiration à sa victime qui se remit à suffoquer. Il le laissa ainsi quelques secondes, jouissant de voir le vieillard ainsi terrifié. Puis il relâcha légérement:  
- Je ne vais pas le faire maintenant, ca n'en vaut pas la peine... Vous êtes l'individu le plus ignoble que je connaisse, Eolos! Comment avez-vous osé vous attaquer à une femme sans défense?  
- Je me demande bien de quoi vous parlez...  
- Ne niez pas!  
- Vous n'avez aucune preuve...  
Ivan eut un air féroce:  
- Et si je demandais aux membres du conseil de fouiller votre esprit, Eolos? Je suis sûr que ce que j'y trouverai va être extrêment interessant... Ils ne sont pas du tout à votre botte, vous savez? Même ma soeur se méfie de vous...  
Eolos ricanna, malgré ses difficultés respiratoires:  
- Mais nul de vous ne peut le faire et vous le savez bien, Ivan. Il vous faudrait déjà une raison de me suspecter, or, vous n'en n'avez aucune, à part le fait que vous et moi nous haïssons... Ce qui n'est guère suffisant... Et vous ne pourrez pas lire mon esprit facilement, je bloque les intrusions comme personne...  
Le jeune homme blond garda son calme. Il savait déjà tout cela, mais la confirmation ne lui avait rien coûté. Il répondit alors:  
- Oui, j'aurais dû m'en doûter, vu que vous êtes de plus un maître dans l'art de la manipulation... C'est pour cela que je voulais régler cette affaire à huis clos...  
Il serra de nouveau, et Eolos suffoqua de plus belle.  
"Petit salopard! pensa-t-il en son for intérieur. Je te le ferai payer!"  
Ivan prit la parole:  
- Ecoutez-moi bien. Vous allez faire passer ce message à toute votre petite bande. Ma femme a accouché de jumeaux, et nous sommes à peu près sûrs que ce seront tous les deux des adeptes de Jupiter. Alors tâchez à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux à eux trois, Eolos... Car je n'admettrai rien, vous m'entendez, ni les assassins à shuriken, mais également pas les tactiques plus lâches comme les catastrophes météorologique en apparence "naturelle", l'indigestion fatale, la maladie étrange, ni aucun autre accident! Si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon épouse ou à l'un de mes enfants...  
Il marqua une pause, et serra encore:  
- Alors, je vous tuerai, et peu importe les conséquences... Je vous tuerai et je donnerai votre cadavre en pâture aux chiens! Ne me provoquez pas...  
Et enfin, il relâcha. Le vieillard glissa contre le mur, les jambes coupées. Il siffla:  
- Pour m'avoir menacé... vous risquerez gros...  
- Oh, mais je ne vous menace pas, Eolos! Je vous fais une promesse!  
- Alors ce sera moi qui vous abattrai!  
Ivan se tourna vers lui:  
- Je vous le déconseille... Il n'y aura pas que les amis que j'ai ici que vous aurez sur le dos s'ils apprennent qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose... Je vous rappelle qu'il y'a au moins une dizaine de mystiques prêts à me soutenir en cas de querelle ouverte...  
Le vieillard serra les dents. Pour l'instant, Ivan gagnait le premier round, oui. Mais il aurait sa revanche, lorsque les Ombres ressurgiraient... Ce petit freluquet pouvait se vanter d'une victoire de lâche, mais Eolos savait que d'ici peu, il lui ferait cracher le sang...  
"Et si je ne peux me débarrasser de ton garnement, alors je ferai en sorte que la prophétie se réalise à mon avantage... Et là, Ivan, tu pleureras... Je te le promets, moi aussi... Je te détruirai!"  
Mais son ennemi sortait déjà du bureau, la tête haute.

- Tu es complètement malade!  
Hamo apostropha violemment son frère cadet dans le couloir. Elle avait perçu ses pensées et avait compris en un clin d'oeil l'incident, que le jeune homme ne s'était pas donné la peine de cacher. Ivan se tourna vers elle et répliqua:  
- Pas du tout, j'ai fait la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire dans ce contexte.  
- Tu viens surtout de te faire un ennemi mortel d'Eolos, Ivan! Si nos soupçons s'avèrent, tu vas avoir bien plus d'ennuis que tu n'en as déjà! Quand te serviras-tu un peu de ta tête?  
- Les pires problèmes que j'aurais pu avoir, c'est qu'Eléana soit blessée ou pire si un incident comme celui d'hier-soir se reproduit, répliqua-t-il. Mais évidemment, pour toi, ce n'est pas important, j'oublie toujours que tu n'as pas du tout le sens de la famille...  
La main d'Hamo vola avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retenir. Ivan ressentit une douleur violent à la joue droite et entendit en même temps un claquement. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, abasourdi. Sa dernière gifle devait remonter à bien longtemps... En réalité, il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Quant à sa soeur ainé, elle paraissait surprise par son audace et le jeune homme réalisa qu'il avait réellement touché un point sensible. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'était éloigné la tête haute. Il lâcha un soupir. Il y'avait des moments où il se demandait vraiment ce qui passait par la tête d'Hamo. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper maintenant. Il voulait retourner à Val au plus vite et retrouver Eléana...

Six jours s'étaient donc écoulés lorsqu'il revint. Eléana s'était levée au bout de deux jours, et à présent, elle s'occupait de ses enfants, aidée volontiers par Lina, qui en avait elle-même deux. Vladi et Van, les jumeaux, se montrait tous les deux très différents de caractère, alors que physiquement, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau; mêmes cheveux blond vénitien, mêmes yeux noisettes. Par contre, Vladi restait toujours calme, jamais à courir partout, alors que Van... courrait partout. Vlad était pratiquement sûr que l'enfant serait un mystique de feu comme sa mère, vu son tempérament. Eléana, quant à elle, était au comble du bonheur. Euros et Aelo avait tous les deux hérité des magnifiques yeux violets de leur père, un miracle!  
- Mais il semblerait qu'Euros ait hérité de ton mauvais caractère, la taquina Vlad. Quand on le fait attendre, il hurle à en transpercer les murs!  
- Il tyrannise déjà son entourage, soupira Eléana d'un air sombre. J'ose espérer qu'il va se calmer...  
Lorsqu'Ivan arriva, Eléana l'accueillit en le serrant dans ses bras:  
- J'espère que tu n'es pas allé faire une sottise, hein? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai tué personne. Mais j'aurais bien voulu...  
- Et à quoi cela aurait-il servi, gros malin? le sermonna Lina. Ta femme et tes enfants ont besoin de leur père, à présent!  
Ivan se contenta de baisser les yeux. Enfin, il dit:  
- Je pense qu'on peut rentrer à Kalay. Les parages ne doivent plus être dangereux.  
Vlad dit:  
- Ivan, tu sais que tu peux rester chez nous tant qu'il le faudra, n'est-ce pas?  
- Je sais. Mais en tant que seigneur, j'ai d'autres responsabilités à tenir... Mais je jure de que nous multiplierons nos visites au point que vous en aurez assez de nous!  
Vlad, Lina et Eléana rirent.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Euros et Aelo furent élevé à Kalay, et ils furent bien entourés. Garet et Floranna, prévenus des événements par lettre, décidèrent de se rapprocher, ce qui ne fut pas compliqué; la ligue de Mars avait été installée près du désert de Lamakan. Piers et Sofia vinrent également très souvent, surtout Piers qui n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles lorsqu'on lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passa, les troubles parurent s'apaiser sur les continents. Les deux enfants du vent vécurent ainsi finalement leurs cinq premières années dans la tranquilité la plus complète. Et déjà, leur caractère transparaissait. Euros était un enfant capricieux. Très capricieux. Et surtout, il ne tenait pas en place. Il fallait le surveiller sans cesse, les servantes du palais eurent fort avec lui et il causa bien du souci à ses parents, ce qui était sans doûte un prélude à ce qui lui était promis à l'âge d'homme. En revanche, Aelo était calme, tranquille. Piers l'adorait. Et c'était réciproque! La petite adorait particulièrement passer ses petites mains dans ses tresses bleues, par lesquelles elle semblait fascinée. Et Aelo était elle-même pour son entourage, fascinante.  
Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais en regardant ses yeux, on avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait toujours à communiquer des choses aux gens. Ses yeux d'un violet profond semblaient réceler des pensées secrètes...  
- Elle tient de toi, avait dit le mystique de Mercure à Ivan. Elle parait déjà plus âgée qu'elle ne l'est...  
- Et c'est tant mieux, avait répondu le mystique de Jupiter. Avec un peu de chance, avec une soeur aussi posée, Euros tempérera son caractère... Il n'y a nul vice en lui, mais vu ce que l'on sait sur son devenir...  
- Il est étroitement surveillé...  
- C'est ce qui me fait peur...


	5. Frère et soeur

Chapitre 5: Frère et soeur

Cinq ans plus tard...

- Debout, frangin! Tu veux qu'on soit en retard?  
- Mais euh...  
Aelo tira sans ménagement la couette qui recouvrait totalement son frère. Alors que lui était encore à moitié au pays des songes, elle était déjà habillée et prête à sortir. Elle avait mis un robe courte violette qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et ses cheveux ondulés étaient remontés en une queue de cheval brillante. A dix ans, les deux enfants étaient devenus aussi différents physiquement que de caractère. S'ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes yeux couleur d'améthyste, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux blonds dans leur enfance, la chevelure d'Aelo avait pris une teinte plus foncée avec les années, se rapprochant de la couleur de sa mère dont elle avait également hérité la peau mate. Mais à la lumière, sa chevelure se pailletait d'éclats d'or et l'on avait l'impression qu'une sorte de magie l'auréolait. Et elle savait très bien qu'elle attirait tous les regards, bien qu'elle n'eût même pas encore atteint l'âge de la puberté. Euros, lui, était resté blond, et ses mèches encadrait son visage rond et ses yeux violets brillants. Aelo était réputée être la plus calme d'entre eux deux, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être très énergique. Alors que lui aurait préféré rester à dormir plus longtemps... Mais il fallait l'avouer, Aelo n'était pas celle qui allait vadrouiller la nuit en cachette... Elle, c'était plutôt dans la bibliothèque qu'on la trouvait.

- T'es encore sorti hier soir? Si tu crois que Papa va pas s'en rendre compte...  
- Pff, répliqua le garçon en sortant enfin du lit. Il était beaucoup trop occupé hier soir pour vérifier ce que je faisais... Maman le distrait facilement, fit-il en ricanant et en plissant les yeux d'un air méchant.  
Aelo n'eut même pas besoin de leur lien télépathique pour savoir à quoi il pensait et répliqua:  
- Tu es vraiment écoeurant... Et arrête tes pensées moqueuses! J'ai beau essayer de les ignorer, on dirait que tu les cries sur les toits!  
- Rho, tu n'as qu'à sortir de ma tête...  
- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible...  
Aelo lâcha un soupir. Depuis leur naissance, sûrement par un phénoméne de psynergie, les deux adeptes de Jupiter étaient liés télépathiquement. Jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans, ils s'étaient contentés de sentir les émotions de l'autre, le don n'était pas très fort. Mais depuis deux ans, s'ils se trouvaient côte à côte, ils percevaient pratiquement chaque pensée l'un de l'autre. Et si le fait de ne pas avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre les avait rapprochés, il y'avait des moments où Aelo aurait tout fait pour ne pas se trouver dans la tête de son frère. Cette minute en faisait partie.  
"Crétin!" pensa-t-elle très très fort.  
"Moi aussi, je te hais!" répliqua-t-il en retour.  
Ces chamailleries étaient inoffensive. Tout le monde savait que les deux frère et soeur s'adoraient. Ils n'avaient encore jamais eu de vraies disputes. Et Aelo couvrait volontiers les sottises de son frère. Ce qui n'était pas un mal, car leur père était assez sévére vis-à-vis de lui.  
Et cela déplaisait à Euros, qui avait l'impression que son père lui reprochait d'être né. Aelo était la fille chérie, bien protégée... Et lui, il n'avait droit qu'aux réprimandes. Et plus son père le punissait, plus il faisait de sottises. Une sorte de cercle vicieux. Mais il y'avait tout de même de bons moments. Et Aelo savait apaiser la colère de son père mieux que personne. Mais cependant, elle percut l'air préoccupé de son frère. Et elle finit par dire:  
- Allez, franchement. Pourquoi tu sors tout le temps ces temps-ci?  
- T'as qu'à lire dans mon esprit! lanca-t-il d'un ton de défi.  
- Tss, tu sais très bien que je ne perçois que tes pensées immédiates!  
- Ok, répliqua-t-il. Je m'habille, puis je te montre.  
- Et le petit déj'?  
- Après, on a quelques minutes et ce sera pas long...  
Aelo sortit de la pièce pour laisser à son frère le temps de s'habiller. Celui-ci enfila à la hâte une tunique verte et un pantalon rouge puis sortit rejoindre sa soeur. Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur et la mena jusqu'à l'un des greniers à foin qui entourait la ville. Une fois à l'intérieur, Aelo eut une sacrée surprise. Couchés dans la paille, cinq petits chatons miaulaient, s'escaladaient les uns les autres.  
- Wow, ils sont trop mignons! Tu les as trouvé où?  
- Tu te rappelles, il y'a quinze jours, quand je suis revenu à la maison trempé et que Maman m'a flanqué une rouste pour m'être mouillé?  
- Hum, oui...  
- Je venais de sauver ces pauvres bêtes d'un monstre qui les avait jeté dans le bassin des quais!  
- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?  
Euros répliqua:  
- Papa a bien dit qu'il voulait pas d'animaux à la maison, j'allais pas lui donner une raison de plus de me faire une réprimande, tu comprends?  
- T'es bête, parfois, dit Aelo. Il aurait été fier de toi et t'aurait dit que tu avais bien agi.  
- J'aurais voulu lui expliquer, mais maman et lui m'ont crié dessus aussitôt. Alors, à partir de là, je me suis juré que je serai le dernier au courant pour ces chatons.  
Il ajouta:  
- T'as pas remarqué à quel point il me reprend à la moindre incartade? On croirait qu'il a peur que je devienne quelqu'un... de mauvais...  
- Tu te trompes, Euros. Il se fait juste du souci pour toi et tu dois admettre qu'il a pas tort. Tout ce qui te passe par la tête, tu le fais, et tant pis si c'est une bêtise. Moi, au moins, je réfléchis.  
- Facile à dire pour toi, la fille chérie à son papa...  
Les pensées qu'Aelo percevait étaient remplis d'amertume. Elle failli en avoir les larmes aux yeux et sa tristesse apparut à Euros qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles:  
- Excuse-moi, fit-il en baissant le nez.  
Puis il ajouta:  
- Oublie tout ca! On va aller prendre le p'tit déj' et s'amuser! On a un colysée à aller voir, tout de même! Et Vladi et Van vont pas tarder!  
- Tu es sûr de pas vouloir que j'en touche à mot à Papa, pour les minets?  
- Nan! C'est notre secret, maintenant!  
Aelo leva les yeux au ciel. Euros tenait au moins une chose de son père, c'était cet entêtement et cette susceptibilité sans égal. Elle le suivit en hâte, alors que les serviteurs du palais s'activaient...

Une heure après, ils étaient tous à Tolbi. Astréos leur avait évité le transport en bâteau. Ivan avait habitué très vite ses enfants à être transportés en oiseau-roc, car s'ils suivaient ses traces, il savait qu'il y'avait une bonne chance qu'au moins l'un d'eux devienne à son tour un chasseur du ciel. Eléana ne l'espérait pour sa part pas trop. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses enfants risquer leur vie dans une guerre, elle aurait préféré les voir mener une vie tranquille. Mais elle savait que lorsqu'on était mystique, on échappait pas à son destin...  
A vingt-neuf ans, elle n'avait plus utilisé ses pouvoirs de mystique de Vénus depuis pratiquement dix ans. La ligue Vénus l'aurait volontiers accueillie, mais elle s'était plutôt consacrée à l'éducation de ses deux enfants. Néammoins, la gemme de Basalte restait toujours pendue sur son cou; si jamais un jour, le besoin en était, elle savait qu'elle serait capable de se battre à nouveau...

- Où sont-ils? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils essayaient de retrouver leurs amis dans la foule.  
- Patience, ils ne doivent pas être loin...  
Et en effet, bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent réunis:  
- Euros! Aelo!  
- Vladi! Van! Hélia! Cassy!  
Euros et Aelo se précipitèrent vers leurs amis. Il y'avait d'abord Vladi et Van, les deux jumeaux de Vlad et Lina, aux cheveux blonds vénitiens en bataille et aux grands yeux noisettes. Ensuite, les deux filles de Pavel et Cylia; l'aînée âgée de onze ans, Hélia, avait de longs cheveux bruns et de beaux yeux vert d'eau, elle ressemblait un peu à Eléana enfant. Cassandra, la cadette, que tout le monde surnommait affectueusement Cassy, avait hérité des longs cheveux blonds de sa mère et de ses yeux verts. Elle était un peu plus petite que sa soeur et les deux s'adoraient. Pendant ce temps, Ivan échangeait une accolade affectueuse avec Pavel et Vlad, et saluait chaleureusement Lina et Cylia. Eléana embrassa à son tour les deux femmes et se mit à bavarder. Pendant ce temps, les six enfants discutaient entre eux.  
- Ca faisait un bail, dit Vladi.  
Euros demanda:  
- Vous avez pas vu Skyler? Il me semblait qu'il venait...  
- Il va sûrement bientôt être là, dit Cassy en secouant sa chevelure blonde.  
Celui-ci arriva au bout de quelques minutes:  
- Coucou!  
- Ah enfin, Skyler! Ca faisait une paie!  
Van lui tapa dans le dos:  
- Comment ca va?  
Skyler était l'unique fils de Garet et Floranna. Agé de onze ans, il était déjà bien robuste, ses cheveux pourpre en épis contrastant avec sa peau mate et bronzée par le soleil. Il avait hérité des yeux vert amande perçants de sa mère.  
- Je pète le feu, les amis! s'exclama-t-il en faisant jaillir une flamme de sa paume.  
Tout le monde rit, même Aelo. Skyler tenait son caractère de son père et son humour caustique avait le don de détendre tout le monde. Ils se mirent à s'échanger les dernières nouvelles. Aelo écouta au départ la conversation plus qu'elle n'y participa, trop occupée à regarder les passants. Il devait y'avoir encore d'autres arrivants.  
- Aelo? Tu es parmi nous? demanda Hélia.  
- Euh, oui...  
- A quoi tu pensais? demanda Skyler.  
- Je me demandais si Sofia allait venir, répondit-elle aussitôt. Il y'a longtemps qu'on ne l'a plus vue...  
- Tu es sûre que c'est Sofia qui t'interesse? dit Euros d'un ton moqueur.  
"LA FERME!" transmit Aelo à son insupportable frère. Elle sentait le feu lui monter aux joues.  
- Ouh, là, là, soeurette, pas la peine de t'énerver comme ca...  
- On a raté quelque chose? demanda Vladi.  
- Non, non, rien du tout, fit Euros d'un ton rieur. Une blague entre nous, vous pouvez pas comprendre... C'est juste que comme je suis dans sa tête tous les jours, ce que j'y lis n'est pas triste...  
- Euros, ferme-la, répliqua Aelo.  
Tout le monde rit. Aelo se renfrogna.  
"Tiens, quand on parle du loup, lui transmit son frère. Il arrive, ton chéri!"  
"N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas mon chéri, arrête!"  
"Tu parles, il est dans ta tête du matin au soir..."  
Piers et Sofia arrivèrent et saluèrent chaleureusement les adultes puis les enfants. Sofia enlaca tendrement Euros et Aelo. Elle avait été très près d'eux durant leur enfance et avait été un peu comme une seconde mère pour Euros. Piers ébourriffa légérement les cheveux de ce dernier en guise de salut et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite protégée:  
- Salut, ma petite Aelo... Tu as encore grandi, toi...  
- Toi, tu changes pas, comme d'habitude, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.  
Elle était la seule à pouvoir se permettre des plaisanteries sur sa longévité sans que Piers ne se sente mal à l'aise. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et elle baissa vivement les yeux, sa timidité reprenant le dessus.  
"Arrête de rougir, tu vas te changer en radis!" lui transmit Euros.  
Aelo fusilla son frère du regard. Il y'avait vraiment des moments où elle avait des envies de meurtre à son égard. Euros, lui, adorait taquiner sa soeur, si placide et tranquille... Il savait exactement sur quelle corde appuyer pour mettre sa patience à l'épreuve et en s'en privait jamais. Et Aelo le savait.  
"Tu es le garçon le plus immature de ma connaissance..."

Tout à coup, un craquement horrible se fit entendre. Plus exactement, ca ressemblait à un bruit de verre que l'on brise. Le son se répéta en continu, et soudain, un souffle d'air glacé parcourut l'atmosphère. La foule se mit à crier.  
- Que peut-il se passer? fit Eléana, paniquée.  
Cylia blêmit:  
- On dirait quelqu'un utilise de la psynergie à très haute dose...


	6. Jour de froid

Chapitre 6: Jour de froid

De terribles hurlements retentirent. D'un coup, de la glace surgie de l'on ne sait où avait commencé à recouvrir le sol et grimpait même sur les bâtiments, les recouvrant comme une sorte de film. Certains se retrouvèrent piégés dans la glace qui leur arrivait jusqu'aux mollets. Ivan et Eléana saisirent aussitôt chacun un enfant, espérant éviter le piège, mais la glace continua à monter jusqu'à manquer de les emprisonner à la taille. Garet réagit en projetant de la psynergie pour la faire fondre, tandis qu'Hélia et Cassandra, terrifiée, se blotissaient contre Pavel.  
- Faut mettre les mioches en sûreté, cria Floranna qui tenait Skyler à bout de bras, ce qui n'était pas aisé.  
- Lâche-moi maman, dit-il, je peux m'empêcher de geler tout seul...  
Ivan, pendant ce temps, avait pris sa décision:  
- Astréos pourra les ramener sans mal à Kalay, dit-il.  
Eléana hocha la tête et presqu'aussitôt, Aelo et Euros se retrouvèrent dessus, suivis par Vladi, Van et leurs deux cousines Hélia et Cassy. Skyler les suivit et Ivan ordonna à l'oiseau-roc de les renvoyer à Kalay tandis qu'ils luttaient tant bien que mal contre l'invasion de glace. Piers et Sofia faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas se laisser envahir, mais ce n'était pas aisé. La psynergie de Mercure ne parvenait pas à faire se dissiper l'étrange artifice qui attaquaient les gens. Garet pesta:  
- J'espère que les mômes arriveront sains et saufs à Kalay! Moi, je me demande si on sortira de là entiers!  
Le cri de Cylia les alerta:  
- Regardez là-bas!  
Ceux de la foule que la glace n'avait pas retenus prisonniers fuyaient en courant. Et ils virent du coup ce qui les faisait fuir.  
Trois étranges créatures venaient de faire leur apparition. C'était des sortes de géants de glace. Leur souffle blanc répandait de la glace partout. Piers comprit immédiatement:  
- Ce sont des golems de glace! Bon sang, que fabriquent-ils ici?  
- Ca se voit pas? Ils viennent foutre la merde au Colysée, dit Floranna.  
Eléana mobilisait déjà sa psynergie, prête à frapper:  
- Nous avons intérêt à les détruire rapidement...

Astréos s'efforcait de voler, mais une sorte de vent glacial s'était levé, lui gelant le plummage et une congère de glace frappa le roc en plein vol. Celui-ci entraîna donc ses passagers dans une chute vertigineuse. Ils hurlèrent. Aelo ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, elle sentit juste la secousse, puis la chute. Euros ferma les yeux, terrifié. Les cinq autres hurlaient. Astréos s'écroula, grièvement blessé. Son dernier geste avait été de se laisser bien tomber sur le ventre, pour ne pas écraser ses protégés. Skyler réagit au quart de tour:  
- On nous attaque! Il faut qu'on file d'ici, sinon on va mourir!  
Aelo vit plus loin une sillouette à cape noire et comprit:  
- C'est lui qui nous a balancé la congère! Tirons-nous vite!  
Ils eurent tout juste le temps de bondir plus loin avant que des stalactites ne manquâssent de les percuter. Skyler poussa un juron:  
- L'enfoiré, ce sont pas les golems qui vont nous buter, c'est lui!  
- Il faut qu'on court! cria Vladi.  
Ils se mirent ainsi tous à courir, les congères plurent sur eux. Skyler et Van mobilisèrent leur psynergie pour tenter de les faire fondre avant qu'elles atteignent le groupe, mais leurs flammes étaient loin d'avoir la puissance nécessaire.  
- Bon sang, gromella Van, j'aurais dû m'exercer plus souvent!  
- Ca aurait pas changé grand-chose, répliqua Skyler. Notre problème, c'est qu'on est des gosses!  
A cet instant, la glace se craquella sous leurs pas, tandis qu'un golem de glace arrivait vers eux.  
- Le type a disparu, dit Cassy.  
- Et on n'en a pas fini avec les ennuis, dit Vladi.  
Le golem frappa violemment le sol, et les enfants se retrouvèrent brutalement projetés loin les uns des autres. Euros et Hélia atterirent l'un sur l'autre:  
- Aïe, tu me fais mal! gémit la fillette.  
- Désolée...  
Il se redressa et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Plus loin Skyler et les jumeaux Vladi et Van s'étaient redressés à leur tour et soutenaient Cassy, qui avait eu la cheville brisée dans la chute. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais déjà, Euros criait:  
- Où est Aelo?  
- Là-bas! cria Vladi.  
Aelo s'était retrouvée projetée plus loin, et pour son grand malheur, le golem s'avancait droit sur elle.  
- Il va la tuer! hurla Van. Il faut faire quelque chose!  
Il tenta de projeter une poignée de flammes de sa main, mais le golem ne parut même pas la sentir. Les enfants ne pouvaient que regarder horrifiés Aelo qui tentait de se relever dans bien que mal... et la congère que le golem créa en un instant, avant de la jeter sur l'enfant.  
- AELO!  
Euros, connecté à sa soeur, sentit sa douleur comme si c'était la sienne. Aelo avait reçu le rocher de glace de plein fouet. Elle tomba en arrière, sa tête heurta le sol, l'assomant à moitié, tandis que la minute d'après, sa poitrine se retrouvait écrasée, elle sentit une violente douleur dans tout son corps, son thorax, son dos... Et ce froid immense... Et le goût cuivré du sang dans sa bouche, tandis qu'elle essayait de respirer, et que non seulement, cela lui causait une douleur épouvantable, mais en plus, l'air semblait venir par bulles, largement insuffisant... Et dans sa conscience obscurcie, la peur de la mort la frappa en entier. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait... Et elle vit de loin le golem s'approcher, prêt à en finir...  
"PAPA!"

Pendant ce temps, les deux premiers golems de glace combattaient les mystiques adultes. Garet et Lina déchaînaient leurs psynergies de feu. Eléana, Floranna, Pavel et Vlad tentaient les séïsmes, Ivan et Cylia lançaient des plasma. Piers et Sofia tentaient toujours d'empêcher les congères de blesser les habitants de la ville qui s'étaient enfuis par milliers. Garet brandit sa hache, par chance il ne sortait jamais sans, et réussit à sectionner les jambes de l'un des deux montres qui s'écroula, avant que Lina ne déchaîne sur lui un faisceau enflammé si puissant que finalement:  
- Et voilà un glaçon bien fondu, dit-elle d'un ton méchant.  
- Au suivant! cria Garet avant de projeter un rayon de lave sur le second.  
Mais le golem restait quand même résistant et il projeta une grosse congère que les mystiques eurent tout juste le temps d'éviter.  
- Sale bestiole, il y va pas de main morte! cria Vlad.  
Pavel tenta une attaque Odyssée, mais cela ne fonctionna guère. Mais Floranna avait de l'idée en tête:  
- Garet! On va lui foutre le feu!  
Elle avait une ampoule d'huile à la main et la lanca sur le monstre. Celle-ci se brisa sur sa tête et Garet en profita pour lancer un nouveau jet de flamme. Le golem se retrouva fondu en moins de quelques secondes lorsque l'incendie se propagea sur tout son corps. Face à une telle chaleur, il ne pouvait que succomber.  
- Te voilà bien fin, abominable homme des neiges, ricana le mystique de Mars avant d'enlacer sa femme.  
Ivan allait les féliciter, quand brusquement il entendit dans sa tête... la voix hurlante de sa fille.  
"PAPA!"  
Le cri mental était d'une telle puissance qu'il en fut secoué, mais il comprit tout de suite et cria:  
- Eléana! Vite! Aelo est en danger!  
- Bon sang, alors les autres enfants aussi, gémit Cylia.  
- Vite, essayons de les retrouver, cria Pavel.

Ils les retrouvèrent juste à temps. Euros et ses amis essayaient de défier le golem pour l'empêcher de s'approcher d'une congère. Eléana comprit immédiatement:  
- Bon sang, Aelo est là-dessous! NON!  
Le golem allait attaquer, mais on ne lui en laissa finalement pas le temps.  
- PAS MA FILLE, ESPECE DE MONSTRE!  
Eléana déclencha des lianes qui attachèrent le monstre au sol et le firent tomber brutalement. Elle était dans une telle fureur que la bête tomba. Garet et Lina le brûlèrent à coups de rayons, et il fondit comme neige au soleil. Pendant ce temps, Ivan, horrifié, se précipitait vers sa fille en hurlant à chaque pas:  
- Aelo... Non! Non, non, non!  
Il se retrouva tout près et cria:  
- Aidez-moi, il faut la tirer de là-dessous!  
Garet comprit aussitôt et fit fondre instantanément la congère. La seconde d'après, ils virent qu'Aelo gisait dans son sang, la poitrine complètement écrasée, respirant à peine. L'oedéme pulmonaire était à craindre, et s'ils n'agissaient pas rapidement, Aelo mourrait noyée par son propre sang. Sofia était déjà entrain d'opérer. Elle lanca une prière qui ressouda immédiatement les os de la fillette. Aelo se redressa, et se remit à tousser, crachant du sang.  
- Oh non! gémit Ivan affolé.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Piers aussitôt. On l'a soignée à temps, mais elle doit éliminer le sang dans ses poumons... Ca ira mieux dans quelques minutes...  
En effet, elle s'arrêta bientôt et se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleurant, complètement choquée. Eléana les avait rejoints:  
- Oh par Vénus, Aelo! J'ai eu si peur...  
Elle failli presque pleurer, tant le choc de voir sa fille en danger avait été fort.  
- Maman, Papa... gémit Euros en les rejoignant. J'ai eu tellement peur...  
Ivan l'entoura d'un bras et posa un baiser sur son front. Pendant ce temps, Garet et Floranna étreignaient leur fils Skyler, Pavel et Cylia entouraient leurs deux filles d'un air soucieux, Piers et Sofia restaient près d'Aelo qui était toujours en état de choc et tremblait de tous ses membres, blottie contre son père.  
- Euros, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda celui-ci.  
Le fils répondit aussitôt:  
- Papa, on nous a attaqué en vol. Astréos montait en altitude, mais une sorte de gel s'est levé, il a été incapable de monter plus haut... Et ensuite, une boule de glace nous a percuté, je crois qu'on nous a attaqué exprès...  
Aelo venait de retrouver son calme et dit:  
- Euros a raison, Papa. Moi, j'ai vu un type... Le type avait une cape noire, je n'ai pas vu son visage...  
- Oh bon sang! pesta le mystique de Jupiter qui sentit la colère l'envahir.  
- Mais pour quelle raison s'en prendre à nos mioches? s'étonna Garet.  
- C'est pas à nos mioches, c'est à ceux d'Ivan qu'on en voulait, je gage, répliqua Floranna. C'est pas la première fois...  
- Bien d'accord avec toi, dit Cylia. Ils ont attaqué l'oiseau-roc, ce n'est pas pour rien...  
Cylia et Ivan parlaient déjà par télépathie.  
"Eolos?" demanda Ivan.  
"Il y'a quelque chose qui colle pas, c'est un adepte de Mercure qui aurait pu envoyer les golems et attaquer Astréos avec une congère." dit Cylia.  
"Mais sur l'ordre d'Eolos, sûrement..."  
"Ca peut aussi être un coup des ombres..."  
Eléana, quant à elle, paraissait inquiète:  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Ivan? Quelqu'un nous en veut et risque de recommencer...  
Piers dit:  
- Si l'assassin est un adepte de Mercure, nous devrions pouvoir l'identifier, Sofia et moi, dit-il.  
- Tu penses qu'il appartient à la ligue Mercure? demanda la jeune guérisseuse.  
- Il faut voir...  
Pendant ce temps, ils s'étaient mis tous à marcher et Sofia lanca plusieurs sorts de guérison sur Astréos, qu'Ivan caressa pour le rassurer. L'animal avait pris un rude coup. Le jeune mystique d'air dit:  
- Bon. Je ramène Euros et Aelo à Kalay et après, Piers, Sofia, je vous dépose à Imil...  
Tout le monde approuva. Pendant ce temps, Aelo, très éveillée posa une question par télépathie à son père:  
"Papa, qu'est-ce que Floranna a voulu dire par: C'est pas la première fois? On a donc des ennemis, Euros et moi?"  
Ivan faillit jurer. Floranna avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Euros et Aelo ne savaient rien des circonstances de leur naissance, et honnêtement, il n'avait aucune envie de leur dire. Il occulta violemment son esprit et transmit en réponse:  
"Elle voulait simplement dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que maman et moi avons eu des ennuis. Rien à voir avec vous."  
Aelo répliqua aussitôt:  
"Tu mens! Floranna a dit que c'était pas la première fois qu'Euros et moi avions des problèmes! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  
Ivan lâcha un soupir et répliqua:  
"Occupe-toi de tes affaires! Je n'ai rien à te dire, tu es trop petite."  
Aelo se renfrogna. Ca, c'était exactement le genre de chose qu'elle détestait. Mais en plus, c'était la première fois qu'Ivan lui parlait comme ca! Elle abandonna, non sans répondre:  
"T'es pas juste, là, Papa. A Euros et à moi, t'as toujours dit qu'il fallait être sincère et pas dire de mensonges, etc. Mais toi, tu nous mens! T'as pas le droit!"  
Pour un peu, Ivan aurait ri. C'était à craindre, Aelo avait hérité de lui non seulement l'intelligence, mais aussi cet entêtement sans égal... qui était malheureusement aussi un atout de la mère. Il allait avoir du mal.  
"Sors de ma tête! J'en ai assez d'entendre une gamine de ton âge débiter des bêtises!"  
Et cette fois, il coupa le lien mental. Cette fois, la fillette était vraiment furieuse. Son père s'était renfermé en entier. Elle frémit de colère et pensa:  
"Bon, si tu te la joues comme ca, très bien... Mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot... Euros et moi, on va mener notre petite enquête et l'on saura bien assez tôt ce que tu nous caches..."


	7. Eloignement

Chapitre 7: Eloignement

A peine rentrés à Kalay, Euros et Aelo se retrouvent enfermés dans le palais avec interdiction de sortir, Ivan ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'un autre incident. Mais peu importait aux deux enfants. Euros savait que sa soeur avait des choses à lui dire, aussi, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à la bibilothèque; c'était un endroit plus sûr que leurs chambres, sachant que les servantes risquaient de les espionner. Une fois la porte fermée, Aelo s'en donna à coeur joie:  
- Papa nous cache des choses, dit-elle d'un ton furibond. Il y'a vraiment des trucs qui vont pas!  
- Tiens, c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? répliqua Euros d'un ton moqueur.  
- Arrête, Euros. T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Floranna tout à l'heure? Elle était persuadée que c'était nous qui étions visés lors de l'attaque à la congère...  
- Mais pourquoi on s'en prendrait à nous? fit Euros. Nous ne sommes que des gosses!  
- Mais Papa a beaucoup d'ennemis...  
Euros réfléchit:  
- Ouais, c'est vrai que si on regarde les choses comme ca, on est des cibles plus faciles... Mais j'ai quand même l'impression que c'est pas la seule chose qui cloche...  
Aelo continait de réfléchir:  
- Floranna a clairement dit que ce n'était pas la première fois que toi et moi étions menacés. Mais de quoi voulait-elle parler?  
Euros répondit:  
- Il a dû se passer quelque chose... Un événement dont nous pouvons pas nous souvenir... Peut-être qu'on était trop jeune quand c'est arrivé...  
Aelo réfléchit et dit:  
- Tu sais Euros, j'ai toujours senti une sorte de malaise du côté de Papa et Maman, depuis toute petite... J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être au centre de quelque chose d'énorme, et d'être complètement aveuglée... Un témoin qui a conscience de rien...  
- Il y'a un truc qu'on nous a pas dit!  
- Ca c'est clair, mais qu'est-ce que ca peut bien être?  
Aelo réfléchissait. Enfin, elle dit:  
- Dis-moi, Euros, franchement... Jusqu'où t'arrive à remonter au sujet de notre enfance?  
Le garçon réfléchit et dit:  
- Honnêtement, pas plus loin que toi... à nos trois ans...  
- Qu'est-ce qui a été inhabituel durant toute cette période?  
- Y'aurait bien un truc, mais je sais pas si c'est ca... Je me rappelle par exemple que jusqu'à nos six ans, Piers et Sofia ne nous ont pas lâché d'une semelle...  
Aelo dit enfin:  
- Je crois qu'on y est...  
- De quoi tu parles?  
- Euros, tu n'as jamais remarqué que même pour des gosses de riche, on a toujours été particulièrement... surveillés? Souviens-toi en plus de tous ces visiteurs... Par exemple, tu te rappelles du gars aux cheveux verts?  
- Ouais, je me rappelle de lui... Il nous regardait souvent sans rien dire...  
Cette fois, Aelo avait tout saisi:  
- On nous surveille! Depuis notre enfance!  
- Alors tu crois que Papa se doûtait qu'un truc comme ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui arriverait? Bon sang!  
- Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand j'ai essayé de savoir tout à l'heure, il m'a envoyée sur les roses. Des choses se passent autour de nous, Euros, des choses qui ne sont pas claires. Nous devons découvrir rapidement ce qui se passe. Sinon, j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose de terrible se passera...  
Aelo n'avait jamais eu un tel pressentiment. A cette minute, elle avait des frissons. Plus de doûte, elle et son frère étaient en danger, et sans comprendre pourquoi. Une boule se forma dans le creux de son ventre. Elle avait l'impression d'être prise dans une sorte d'engrenage.

Pendant ce temps, après avoir déposé Vlad, Pavel et leurs familles à Val, Ivan et Eléana avaient emmenés Piers et Sofia à Imil. en descendant, ceux-ci avaient décidé de ce qu'ils allaient faire:  
- On va faire notre possible pour vérifier s'il y'a un traître chez nous, dit Piers.  
- Tenez-nous au courant, dit Ivan. Moi, il va falloir que je trouve un endroit où planquer les enfants. Ils ne peuvent plus rester à Kalay, c'est devenu trop dangereux.  
Piers réfléchissait déjà. Faire l'espion allait être périlleux. Il était sûr que Sofia et lui seraient menacé si l'ennemi était réellement d'envergure comme tous le soupçonnaient. Il aurait bien proposé à Ivan de cacher ses enfants à Lémuria, mais il était en même temps sûr que le lieu ne serait pas introuvable pour un mystique de Jupiter confirmé et qu'en plus, les oiseaux-rocs pourraient franchir les brumes et les vents. En clair, son ami était vraiment dans un fichu pétrin. Pour sa part, il était décidé à trouver le responsable de l'incident de ce matin. Aelo avait été blessée et sa vie n'avait tenu vraiment qu'à un fil. Piers n'en avait pas encore eu conscience alors, mais il tenait à la gamine comme si elle avait été sa petite soeur. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans l'état où elle était, il avait réellement ressenti une inquiétude sincère pour elle. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un événement de ce genre se reproduise. Les quatre amis se séparèrent.  
Sur le chemin du retour, Ivan et Eléana parlèrent longuement:  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'Eolos pourrait avoir trouvé des complices dans les autres ligues?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce qui s'est passé ce matin n'était pas un hasard... répondit Ivan.  
Eléana eut un frisson et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son mari:  
- Ivan... Je commence vraiment à avoir la frousse...  
- Moi aussi, Eléana...  
Ils étaient pratiquement arrivés, mais Ivan ordonna à son faucon de se poser à l'entrée de la ville. Il voulait profiter de quelques minutes encore avec Eléana, avant de devoir probablement affronter ses enfants qui devaient les attendre au quart de tour. En arrêter un des deux, c'était difficile. Généralement, c'était Euros qui poussait l'effronterie. Mais si Aelo le soutenait, et il savait que cette fois, ca allait se passer ainsi, les choses risquaient de prendre une tournure plus difficile. Il saisit la main de la jeune femme et l'entraina sur le chemin. Au bout d'un court instant, il s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda:  
- Toi et les enfants, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde... Je ne le supporterai pas si...  
- Je sais, murmura-t-elle.  
Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, tremblants. Au bout d'un court moment, Ivan saisit doucement le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains et l'embrassa avidement. Elle se laissa faire, sentant son angoisse et sa peur. Il s'interrompit et murmura:  
- J'ai si peur pour toi aussi... Je viens de réaliser que je ne t'avais pas embrassée depuis ce matin...  
- Il ne m'arrivera rien, n'aie pas peur...  
Elle ajouta d'un ton malicieux:  
- Et quant au reste, tu ne seras jamais rassasié, de toute manière...  
Ivan eut un soupir de regret. La peur de laisser le palais avec ses enfants sans surveillance en cas de problème l'empêcha de céder à la tentation qu'il avait d'entrainer Eléana dans une promenade en amoureux et ils se remirent à marcher d'un pas plus rapide...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du palais, ils se firent interpeller:  
- Ah, enfin, je vous cherchais, vous deux!  
Hamo se tenait devant eux, l'air essoufflée, et aigrie, comme à son habitude. Elle les salua froidement. Eléana la fusilla du regard. Si Ivan arrivait encore avoir des rapports quelques peu cordiaux avec sa soeur aînée et collègue, en revanche, les deux femmes se détestaient. Pour Eléana, Hamo était l'archétype même du mystique de Jupiter se fiant exclusivement aux prédictions, les jetant comme des massues sur la tête des concernées, sans aucune scrupule à manipuler les autres, et avec ca, fermant son coeur comme un coffre dont elle avait depuis longtemps jeté la clé. Elle savait qu'Ivan avait souffert de son rejet. De plus, Hamo lui avait témoigné de départ une hostilité effarante, dûe au fait qu'elle l'accusait d'avoir jeté le malheur sur son frère, et en plus, depuis la naissance d'Euros, sur le reste du monde.  
- Désolée de te décevoir, Euros est encore en vie, lanca aussitôt Eléana, ne résistant pas à l'envie de provocation.  
Hamo la fusilla du regard:  
- Je vois que tu ne comprends toujours rien à rien, petit écervelée, répliqua-t-elle. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'Ivan te trouve, vu qu'il est intelligent, lui...  
- Je savais que tu ne le verrais pas, répliqua Eléana d'un ton sec.  
- Ca suffit! dit Ivan d'une voix séche. Que veux-tu, Hamo?  
- Tes enfants sont en danger de mort s'ils restent à Kalay, Ivan. J'étais venue t'en avertir.  
L'homme blond la regarda, surpris:  
- Tu veux m'aider à... protéger mes enfants? Pourquoi?  
Hamo répliqua:  
- Parce que tu m'as convaincue, Ivan. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec la façon d'agir d'Eolos et je veux laisser une chance à ton fils de choisir une autre voie. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est encore un enfant. Et il est de notre devoir de le protéger.  
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, répliqua Eléana. Tu as sûrement une autre raison de vouloir nous aider... Ou alors, tu veux quelque chose en échange?  
Hamo lâcha un soupir:  
- Et si tu arrêtais deux minutes d'être agressive?  
- Calme-toi un peu, murmura Ivan à son oreille.  
Serrant les lèvres, Eléana capitula. Pendant ce temps, Hamo dit:  
- Lis dans mon esprit, Ivan, si tu n'as pas confiance...  
Ivan obéit et Hamo lui ouvrit en grand. Les premières pensées sur lesquelles il tomba lui inspirèrent confiance. Elle était réellement venue les aider. Il ne s'attarda pas davantage et demanda aussitôt:  
- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?  
- Envoie-les sous ma protection, au temple Lama. Les mystiques qui m'entourent les protégeront, je peux te le promettre. Et mes visions sont focalisées sur eux depuis ce qui s'est passées au moment de leur naissance. Il ne leur arrivera rien là-bas. De plus, je les formerai, si tu le désires.  
- J'aimerais mieux éviter, répliqua Ivan d'un ton froid. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils en oublie d'être émotifs...  
- S'ils ont votre caractère à vous deux, à mon avis, aucune chance, rétorqua Hamo. On ne peut pas remplir une coupe déjà pleine! De toute façon, tu as intérêt à les éloigner vite.  
- Il y'a du danger autour d'eux, encore?  
- Non, mais sache que ta fille Aelo est très remontée contre toi et prête à tout pour savoir ce que toi et ta femme vous évertuez à lui cacher, à elle et son frère. Elle va finir par faire des bêtises... Tu la connais. Pour son âge, elle est déjà très réfléchie et est pleine de bon sens. Mais quand elle prend une décision, seul un ouragan pourrait l'arrêter. Elle tient bien de toi. Ce sera une grande mystique. Peut-être même un espoir pour ton fils... Il n'empêche qu'elle est encore trop jeune pour une révélation comme celle que tu as à lui faire... Si tu veux protéger tes enfants de leur curiosité, laisse-les moi.  
- Ca ne me plait pas, dit Eléana.  
- Nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons les protéger, dit Ivan. Si Hamo dit que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, alors nous devons l'écouter.  
Eléana eut un bref soupir, puis dit:  
- J'imagine que tu sais ce que tu fais...  
Elle se fiait toujours à Ivan. Il faisait nettement moins d'erreurs qu'elle. Pouvoir se reposer sur lui avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Lorsqu'ils annoncèrent la nouvelle aux deux enfants, Aelo le prit bien plus mal qu'Euros:  
- Alors comme ca, on nous éloigne d'ici? Et quel est l'étape suivante?  
Hamo fusilla sa nièce du regard:  
- Petite insolente! Tu devrais apprendre à respecter tes aînés! Je vois que ton père néglige ton éducation...  
- D'ordinaire, elle les respecte, répondit Ivan d'un ton froid. Mais ce qui s'est passé ce matin l'a un peu énervée.  
- Non sans raison, répliqua la fillette.  
- Aelo, je te prie de te taire! dit Ivan avec sévérité.  
- Non, je ne me taierai pas! J'ai failli mourir ce matin, et là-dessus, j'apprends que maman et toi vous attendiez à ce que ca arrive et que tu ne t'es même pas donné la peine de nous en avertir! Alors oui Papa, je vais m'en aller d'ici puisque tu le souhaites... Et me taire sera facile... Tu m'as montré un si bel exemple!  
Et elle fila vers sa chambre, Euros aux trousses. Avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, Ivan avait eu le temps d'aperçevoir les larmes qu'elle avait aux yeux et cela lui fendilla le coeur. Il ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Eléana dit enfin:  
- J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont prêts à entendre la vérité depuis un moment...  
- Ils n'ont même pas onze ans, dit Ivan. Et tu as vu ce que ca t'a fait à toi, quand une chose semblable t'es arrivée?  
- Aelo en souffre...  
- Je vais aller la voir...

Aelo jetait rageusement ses affaires dans son sac. Euros faisait pareil dans la chambre voisine. Ils ignoraient combien de temps on allait leur laisser pour se préparer, mais Aelo n'avait plus qu'une seul hâte, s'éloigner. Elle se sentait terriblement blessée.  
"Pourquoi ne nous dis-tu rien, Papa? Sommes-nous indignes de ta confiance? T'ai-je déçu?".  
Les larmes faillirent rouler sur ses joues, mais elle serra les lèvres pour les retenir. Elle avait la fierté de sa mère. Elle entendit frapper à sa porte:  
- Aelo?  
- Laisse-moi!  
- Non. De toute façon, je vous attends pour faire le trajet.  
- Je préférerais encore mettre une semaine à pied! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix séche.  
Ivan ne put s'empêcher de rire. "On dirait Eléana..."  
- Tu me fais la tête?  
Silence.  
- Je ne voulais pas te blesser...  
- Ouais, bah c'est raté!  
- Aelo... soupira Ivan. Je croyais que c'était Euros qui avait le caractère de cochon... Tu ne veux pas plutôt t'expliquer, plutôt que de rester cachée derrière ta porte? Tu crois que tu arrangeras les choses?  
La fillette soupira et dit:  
- Si je t'ouvre, tu vas te contenter de me faire un câlin et de me dire deux ou trois paroles bien gentilles pour me faire tout oublier. Je ne veux pas. C'est trop grave, Papa.  
- C'est vrai.  
Aelo parut étonnée. Ivan dit:  
- Tu m'ouvres, j'explique?  
La fillette se leva et ouvrit. Elle s'assit sur son lit sans rien dire, tête baissée. Ivan la rejoignit. Il ne chercha pas à la toucher, il sentait qu'elle le repousserait. Il se contenta de dire:  
- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu as l'impression que je vous ai trahis, toi et ton frère.  
Aelo hocha la tête.  
- Tu es triste et inquiète...  
Il eut un sourire et lui dit:  
- Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de te dire que tu es une petite fille très courageuse... Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre une seule fois quand on t'a trouvée blessée...  
Elle ne répondit rien. Il continua:  
- Il va te falloir être courageuse pour le reste... Je ne peux rien te dire de ce que tu veux savoir pour l'instant, malheureusement. Mais oui, il y'a des gens qui vous en veulent beaucoup, à ton frère et à toi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait?  
- Rien, encore... Mais ils vous craignent déjà.  
Il choisissait soigneusement ses mots. Il finit par dire:  
- Toi et ton frère êtes spéciaux. Comme moi. Les mystique de Jupiter sont les plus rares. Vos dons effraient, Aelo. Et parmi les nôtres, certains craignent votre puissance. Toi et Euros êtes déjà très doués. Tu t'en es bien rendue compte...  
- Pourquoi tu ne voulais rien nous dire?  
Ivan regarda sa fille avec douceur. Elle avait enfin levé les yeux:  
- Pour vous protéger, répondit-il. C'est normal, il me semble...  
La petite eut enfin un sourire. Il la prit dans ses bras:  
- Je t'aime, Aelo, et je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait te faire du mal. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas?  
La petite hocha la tête et resta contre lui. Mais à l'intérieur, elle pensait:  
"Tu ne m'as pas plus avancée qu'avant, Papa... Je peux comprendre ta décision... Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je m'y plie... Un jour, je saurai ce que tu nous caches..."  
- Allez, termine de te préparer. On part dans quelques minutes...  
Elle s'exécuta et rejoignit son père rapidement. Euros sortit de sa chambre deux minutes après. Lui aussi, avait l'air très renfrogné. Il dit:  
- Papa, faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, puisque je vais partir...  
Il fit une pause, et dit:  
- Dans l'un des greniers à foins au quartier industriel... J'ai caché des chatons. Leur propriétaire voulait les noyer. C'est pour ca que je suis rentré trempé il y'a quelques temps. Mais si je ne suis plus là, il faut que quelqu'un s'en occupe... Tu voudras bien leur trouver quelqu'un?  
Ivan fut stupéfait par cette révélation. Il savait maintenant du même coup pourquoi son fils se faisait la belle le soir. Il savait du coup beaucoup de choses... Et surtout, il venait de comprendre qu'Euros, sous son sale caractère capricieux, cachait une personnalité très généreuse.  
- Ils sont combien? lui demanda-t-il. Ils sont sévrés?  
- J'ai réussi à leur donner du lait, puis là, ils ont commencé à manger des abats...  
- On peut les donner à adopter alors... Tu as eu de la chance d'avoir réussi à les sauver. Je suis fier de toi.  
Il lui ébourriffa les cheveux et sortit.  
Aelo eut un petit sourire:  
- Tu vois? Je te l'avais dit...  
- Pour une fois, il a été sympa, soupira Euros. Bon, tirons-nous maintenant. On n'a plus rien à faire ici, je crois.  
C'est ainsi qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir serré très fort leur mère dans leurs bras, les deux enfants du vent partaient vers de nouveau lieu... et sans le savoir, vers des découvertes surprenantes...


	8. Le ver dans le fruit

Chapitre 8: Le ver dans le fruit

Une sillouette assise dans l'ombre, en pleine méditation. Une voix qui s'éléve:  
- Hin, hin, hin, hin... Alors ainsi, c'est à ca qu'ils veulent jouer... Je sens qu'on va s'amuser...  
Une autre sillouette dans l'ombre:  
- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire... Ne te fais pas démasquer...  
Le silence.

Piers et Sofia marchaient dans les neiges éternelles qui menaient au phare d'Imil. Le quartier général de la Ligue Mercure avait été installé dans une tour construite juste derrière le phare, là où la psynergie de Mercure était la plus puissante. Le lémurian paraissait assez soucieux. Sofia dit:  
- Je n'en reviens pas qu'Ivan nous demande d'espionner nos collègues, dit Sofia. Il doit vraiment être sacrément inquiet!  
Piers répliqua:  
- Il y'a de quoi... Tu te rends compte qu'il a failli perdre sa fille?  
Sofia approuva en silence. Elle aussi avait eu très peur pour Aelo. Piers avait déjà une idée en tête. Le haut conseil de Mercure comportait cinq mystiques. Le chef n'était autre que Yanna, une mystique de Mercure assez âgée, qui avait beaucoup voyagé. Ensuite, on avait les deux frère et soeur Cielos et Aurora. Piers et Sofia ne savaient pas grand chose sur eux, à part qu'ils venait du continent d'Antara. Leurs relations avec eux restaient superficielles. La tour était bâtie de pierres turquoises. Ils entrèrent. Sofia demanda:  
- Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà au courant de ce qui s'est passé?  
- Ca n'a pas d'importance, puisqu'on va les en informer... Et annoncer que c'est complètement raté! Observe bien leur visage, Sofia... Il faut voir si l'un des membres va avoir l'air dépité...  
La jeune guérisseuse approuva. Ainsi, les deux amis demandèrent en urgence une réunion du haut conseil et l'homme se chargea d'annoncer la nouvelle:  
- Les ombres ont encore frappé aujourd'hui, du moins, c'est ce que nous pensons. Un adepte de Mercure a envoyé des golems à Tolbi et a tenté de tuer la fille d'Ivan de Kalay, l'un des mystiques chefs de la ligue de Jupiter.  
Yanna, forte femme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux turquoises perçants s'écria:  
- Comment est-ce possible?  
Pendant ce temps, Piers avait noté le comportement des deux autres. Aurora avait paru choquée. Cielo, en revanche, se mordait les lèvres. Tiens, interessant, cette réaction, se dit le Lémurian. Est-il agacé ou inquiet?  
Il dit:  
- La tentative a échoué, mais certaines de nos sources nous ont informés (là, il bluffait) que peut être le traître serait parmi nous...  
- Absurde! s'exclama Cielos. Totalement absurde! Toutes les personnes qui sont ici sont au-delà de tout soupçon et vous le savez...  
Yanna le regarda:  
- Les Ombres ont des alliés partout...  
Aurora prit la parole:  
- S'il y'a un traître, il doit se trouver parmi les nouveaux venus, dans le pire des cas...  
- Tout à fait d'accord... approuva Sofia.  
- J'approuve, dit Piers pour tempérer son bluff.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son adversaire soit l'un des membres du conseil, et surtout, à voir pareil réaction. L'assassin était furieux d'avoir échoué... Mais maintenant, il devait faire attention à ne pas être soupçonneux. Sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa propre peau ou de celle de Sofia. Lorsque la réunion fut terminée, ils se concertèrent.  
- Cielos? demanda Sofia.  
- On dirait bien... Maintenant, il faut savoir s'il a fait ca sur ordre d'Eolos, et si c'est lié aux Ombres ou juste à la prophétie...  
- Ca ne va pas être facile...  
- On va le surveiller de près.  
Les prunelles dorées du lémurian étincellèrent:  
- S'il est coupable, j'espère que l'on aura l'occasion de le punir comme il le mérite!

Le soir tomba. Piers se retrouva dans l'une des chambres -en fait, celle qu'il empruntait quand il restait à la ligue Mercure. Il s'était allongé tout habillé, les yeux grands ouverts. L'affaire qui l'occupait ne le laissait pas dormir. Ce fut à peine s'il somnola...  
Un léger bruit le fit ouvrir grand les yeux. Il aurait juré qu'il y'avait une présence pas loin...  
"Ce n'est pas possible, je suis seul, pourtant..."  
Il sentit un mouvement vers sa fenêtre et comprit. Il eut tout juste le temps de bondir...  
Une douleur fulgurante le frappa à l'épaule et il comprit qu'il avait été touché. Presque aussitôt, il sentit aussi une violente brulûre et vit une forme sombre apparaitre devant lui. Il ne réfléchit pas. Une poudre d'or frappa son adversaire qui partit en arrière... La minute d'après, il retira la lame qui s'était plantée dans son épaule et activa sa psynergie de soin... Cette fois, sans succés. De plus, la douleur qu'il ressentait s'accroissait de minute en minute et il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus remuer le bras. De la lame émanait encore une étrange odeur; on avait mélangé de la poudre d'analchimie à un poison...  
Une seule expression lui vint à l'esprit.  
- Et merde...  
Une paralysie engourdissait ses muscles, il n'avait déjà plus les idées claires. Il allait mourir comme un crétin. Lui, qui avait vécu si longtemps... Non, son esprit ne s'y faisait pas...  
Il saisit sa masse, qui était par chance appuyée contre le mur et frappa le sol. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il savait que le bruit devait avoir résonné jusque dans la pièce d'à côté où se trouvait Sofia... Si elle avait entendu, elle comprendrait. Il se laissa glisser complètement au sol, sentit une sueur froide se répandre sur son front, tandis qu'il respirait avec difficulté...

Un coup. Deux coup. Trois coups.  
On frappait dans la chambre de Piers. Pourquoi faisait-il ca? Le bruit avait ressemblé à celui que faisait sa masse...  
Sofia n'avait pas le don de vue des mystiques de Jupiter, mais elle avait une intuition et il lui arrivait de s'en servir.  
Elle sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Piers. Elle frappa. Elle entendit sa voix étouffé à l'intérieur:  
- Entrez... Vite!  
Sofia obéit et le vit allongé par terre, se tenant l'épaule, secoué de spasmes. A côté de lui, le shuriken. Elle comprit l'urgence et n'hésita pas:  
- Purifier!  
Le sort agit aussitôt. Des étincelles bleues entourèrent Piers, une vapeur verte s'échappa de son corps, et sa respiration redevint régulière. Elle termina par une prière mineure, pour refermer la plaie de son épaule:  
- Merci, tu viens de me sauver la vie, dit Piers. J'ai eu peur que tu ne comprennes pas mon signal...  
- Je me suis doûtée que tu ne donnais pas des coups de masse par terre pour le plaisir...  
Elle vit le shuriken. Piers le ramassa et l'examina:  
- L'assassin a dû s'enfuir en croyant avoir réussi son coup... Pas mal joué, il faut dire. Il a enduit sa lame d'une substance empoisonnée dans laquelle il avait mélangé un peu de poudre d'analchimie... En passant dans mon système sanguin, il me rendait incapable de me soigner tout en me tuant... Si tu n'étais pas arrivée, je ne voyais pas le soleil se lever...  
Sofia blêmit:  
- L'assassin ne plaisante pas...  
- Et en plus, tu as vu cette arme?  
- Qu'a-t-elle de particulier? demanda Sofia.  
Piers n'hésita pas:  
- Figure-toi que c'est exactement le même shuriken dont se servent les adeptes de la ligue Jupiter.  
- Alors Eolos est là-dedans jusqu'au cou!  
- Cela ne suffira peut être pas à le faire accuser, mais ca reste une aubaine pour Ivan. On va lui expédier.  
Il ajouta:  
- Officiellement, il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord? Nous allons voir si Cielos a contacté ce tueur. S'il l'a fait, il ne se rend pas content de me savoir en vie demain matin et les jours suivants. S'il n'y est pour rien, alors Ivan n'aura qu'à s'occuper d'Eolos...  
Sofia hocha la tête:  
- Cielos recommencera...  
- Cette fois, nous n'aurons dans ce cas qu'à le surprendra au moment d'agir...  
- S'il décidait de se ré-attaquer aux enfants?  
- A l'heure qu'il est, Euros et Aelo ont déguerpi de Kalay. Ivan avait la ferme intention de les en faire partir.  
- Je me demande où il a pu les emmener, dit Sofia.  
- Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux surtout pas le savoir, répliqua Piers. Il y'a des adeptes de Jupiter à leurs trousses, Sofia. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque qu'ils trouvent la réponse dans nos esprits. Au moins, si jamais toi et moi devions nous faire fouiller, nous pourrons rien leur apprendre.  
Piers réfléchit et dit:  
- D'un autre côté, il vaut mieux ne pas transmettre les infos à Ivan tout de suite...  
- Pourquoi?  
- Nous ne savons toujours pas si Eolos est lié aux ombres, ou s'il joue son propre jeu. Si Ivan le fait accuser et le fait tomber, il va nous manquer la moitié du filet. Or, nous devons toujours savoir si les Ombres veulent la mort d'Euros et d'Aelo. Il nous faut ses complices...  
- Tu as raison...  
- Si nous faisons le travail qu'à moitié, tôt ou tard, les enfants seront de nouveau en danger...  
Sofia répondit:  
- En tout cas, nous avons peu de temps pour réussir, Piers. Car maintenant, nous sommes toi et moi sur la liste...  
- Et cette ligue a peut-être plus d'un traître dans ses rangs...  
Les deux adeptes de Mercure se regardèrent. Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils combattaient un ennemi dangereux qui avait largement les moyens de leur en faire voir. La seule question qui se posait maintenant était la suivante: Pourraient-ils l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?  
Sofia dit:  
- Que vas-tu dire à Ivan?  
- Je vais lui raconter ce qui vient de se passer. Il faut qu'il se méfie...  
Il avisa la petite cage qu'il avait emporté. Ivan lui avait remis un pigeon voyageur avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour pouvoir transmettre les informations sans risquer d'être intercepté. Il prit du papier et une plume et commenca:

Ivan,

Nous avons mis le doigt dans le mille, mais l'adepte de Mercure que nous soupçonnons d'avoir provoqué l'incident est déjà sur ses gardes. De plus, il semble déjà savoir que j'enquête sur lui.  
A peine un quart d'heure avant que je ne te rédige cette lettre, il m'est arrivé un événement quelque peu malsain; on a essayé de me supprimer. L'arme du crime était un shuriken comme tu as l'habitude d'en voir. Il avait été enduit par du poison et de la poudre d'analchimie et ceci a failli très bien marcher. Par chance, Sofia m'a trouvé à temps.  
Cela nous permet déjà de confirmer ce que nous soupçonnions; notre très cher ami a des amis partout. Et ils ont de quoi nous envoyer des amabilités.  
J'espère qu'au moment où je t'écris, Euros et Aelo sont loin de chez toi et que personne à part toi ne sait où les trouver, en admettant que ce soit possible. Tu as intérêt à garder le secret même devant nous. Nos esprits risquent peut-être d'être visités. Dis à Pavel et Vlad, Garet et Lina d'ouvrir les yeux autour d'eux. Il se pourrait que d'autres événements se produisent bientôt. J'ai l'impression que nous serons bientôt tous en danger.

Bien à toi,

Piers.


	9. L'étau se resserre

**Note: Les chapitres sont écrits depuis bien longtemps puisque je publie ailleurs, mais ca va être long d'uploader TOUT ca! XD Néammoins, je promets de faire au plus vite, même si le faire vingt fois par session, ca m'épuise. ^^' Donc, un peu de patience pour tout rattraper! :)**

Chapitre 9: L'étau se resserre...

La nuit ne fut pas reposante du tout, mais Piers et Sofia purent le lendemain noter que Cielos avait pincé les lèvres en voyant les deux mystiques l'air épuisé, mais bien vivants. Il n'y avait plus de doûte, Cielos trempait dans l'affaire jusqu'au cou. Sofia avait du mal à contenir sa colère mais le manque de preuves ne pouvait que leur nuire s'ils tentaient une accusation. Piers était également bien aigri. Il embrassa du regard l'horizon que l'aube commencait à éclairer. Le ciel était encore rouge. Un peu comme le sang...  
Il se surprit à avoir en tête des pensées si macabres. Mais il fallait dire que le fait d'avoir failli se faire assassiner hier soir n'aidait pas. De plus, il avait les nerfs à vif à l'idée de ne pas arriver à mener sa mission au succés à temps. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il avait failli mourir, mais avant ca, Aelo avait failli mourir. Hier matin, tout juste. Il n'en revenait d'ailleurs toujours pas. S'ils avaient tardé plus, la petite n'aurait pas pu être sauvée. Cette rapidité avec laquelle les assassins frappaient était terrifiante. Aussi, il était prêt à parier qu'aujourd'hui encore ne serait pas de tout repos...  
Alors qu'ils allaient tous les deux en salle de réunion et que Cielos venait justement d'apparaître devant eux, ils eurent droit à ce moment à une surprise. Aurora arrivait vers eux en courrant, ses longs cheveux turquoises volant derrière elle.  
- Cielos! Piers, Sofia, il y'a un monstre énorme qui s'approche d'Imil! On dirait une Draco-tortue géante...  
Cielos parut stupéfait. Il dit aussitôt:  
- On fonce! Piers, Sofia, vous en êtes?  
Les deux hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. De toute façon, pas question de refuser, sous peine de passer pour des lâches.  
- C'est sûrement un piège, souffla Sofia à l'oreille de son compagnon.  
- Mais Cielos avait l'air vraiment surpris... si ce n'est pas le cas, il joue quand même très bien la comédie...  
Yanna les rejoignit à cet instant. Elle gardait une expression neutre, tandis qu'elle disait:  
- Occupons-nous de lui avant qu'Imil ne soit ravagée...  
Ainsi, les cinq mystiques de Mercure sortirent et se précipitèrent vers le monstre. Celui-ci se trouvait tout juste à la sortie de la ville et il crachait des rayons de glace partout. Il mesurait une bonne quinzaine de mètres de haut, son corps était d'un bleu ciel éclatant. Dés qu'il vit les cinq mystiques qui s'avancaient vers lui, il cracha un jet de glace dans leur direction. Ils l'évitèrent sans mal.  
- C'est parti, fit Cielos en levant son épée.  
Yanna, Aurora, Sofia et Piers incantèrent et des congères de glace s'abattirent sur le monstre. Cielos se précipita sur la bête immobilisée et aussitôt, la frappa à travers la glace, en faisant voler de gros blocs dans tous les sens, cherchant visiblement à la transformer en granita. La tentative échoua misérablement lorsque le monstre parvint à émerger son cou de la masse et frappa violemment Cielos en le projetant à terre.  
- On va avoir du mal, dit Sofia. C'est un mystique de Mars qu'il nous aurait fallu...  
- Courage, Sofia, on tailladera cette bestiole en pièces! répondit Piers.  
Il mobilisa sa psynergie et des stalactites longues et effilées, plus pointues que des épées, s'abattirent sur la tête de l'animal. Sofia fit de même. Yanna cria:  
- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est frapper cette sale bête au ventre!  
Piers répliqua aussitôt:  
- Si quelqu'un à une idée pour la faire se retourner, je n'ai rien contre!  
Sofia rétorqua:  
- Il faudrait un mystique de Vénus pour arriver à faire ca...  
Mais l'idée venait déjà de germer dans la tête du Lémurian et il répondit:  
- Pas nécessairement!  
Il se concentra, et la seconde d'après, une gigantesque colonne d'eau s'éleva sous la bête, la soulevant en l'air.  
- Frimas! cria-t-il.  
La bête se retrouva sur un pillier de glace sur lequel son gros corps n'avait aucun équilibre et poussa un cri apeuré, tandis que Piers faisait exploser le piller formé avec une congére. La draco-tortue se retrouva aussitôt renversée sur le dos juste derrière Piers et Sofia et l'on entendit un hurlement perçant. Cielos n'hésita pas une minute. Poussant un féroce cri de guerre, il plongea sa lame droit dans le ventre de l'animal, l'y enfonca en la tournant sauvagement, faisant jaillir du sang turquoise de la bête qui poussa un dernier hurlement avant de mourir dans un dernier spasme.  
- Et voilà le travail, dit-il.  
Un deuxième cri se fit entendre à ce moment-là.  
- Aurora! s'écria Sofia.  
En effet, sous la carapace de la bête, Aurora gisait à plat-ventre, incapable de se redresser, blanche comme un linge. La minute d'après, elle se mit à cracher du sang.  
- Il faut la tirer de là! fit Cielos, paniqué.  
Sofia fit une nouvelle fois Frimas grâce à la flaque d'eau qui se trouvait sous la bête et Piers et Cielos se dépêchèrent de dégager la jeune femme. La minute d'après, une Prière la remit sur pied.  
- Je suis désolé, Aurora, dit Piers, très honteux, se rendant compte qu'il avait failli tuer la jeune femme. J'aurais dû regarder avant de jeter le monstre par terre...  
Elle eut un sourire gêné et répondit:  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien maintenant. Au moins, il est hors d'état de nuire...  
Mais Cielos s'écriait:  
- Pas grave? Cet imbécile aurait pu te tuer!  
- C'était un accident, dit Sofia. Et elle va bien, maintenant...  
- Et tu aurais pu le voir et avertir, toi aussi, dit Yanna.  
Piers ne disait rien et avait baissé la tête honteux.  
"Pauvre imbécile, songea-t-il. Tu as failli tuer une innocente en agissant trop vite..."  
D'un autre coté, une question le frappa: Pourquoi Aurora s'était-elle trouvée aussi loin derrière lui? Normalement, la chute de l'animal n'aurait pas dû l'atteindre...  
Il se demanda si ce n'était pas Cielos qui l'avait entraînée là... Mais pour quelle raison le mystique d'eau voudrait-il éliminer sa propre soeur? De plus, il paraissait très furieux qu'elle eût été ainsi en danger.  
- Vous êtes un vrai fléau! cria ce dernier à ce moment-là.  
Sofia répliqua:  
- C'était un accident, et Piers s'en veut déjà terriblement, vous n'allez pas l'humillier en plus!  
Aurora, quant à elle, tenta à nouveau de tempérer:  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Cielos, je vais bien maintenant, je t'assure... Piers n'a pas voulu me blesser et je ne lui en veux pas du tout. Allez, oublions tout ca...  
Ils retournèrent vers la tour, leur mission étant accomplie...

- Aurora est plus gentille que je l'imaginais, dit Sofia. Elle a toujours l'air tellement glacial, et en réalité, elle est très chaleureuse...  
- C'est vrai, dit Piers d'un air songeur. Elle aurait pu se mettre très en colère pour ma sottise de tout à l'heure... Mais Sofia, tu l'avais vue, toi? J'aurais juré qu'elle était à côté de moi quand j'ai lançé la colonne d'eau...  
- Non, je n'ai pas vu comment c'est arrivé... C'est allé si vite...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Mais c'est quand même la deuxième fois que quelqu'un manque de mourir...  
Piers regarda Sofia et dit:  
- Si je me trompe, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir lançé une colonne, il me semble que Yanna ou Cielos l'ont fait aussi...  
- Oui sûrement...  
- Et Aurora n'aurait pas pu se déplacer aussi vite...  
Il réfléchit et dit:  
- Sofia, je voudrais essayer un truc... Ca ne te dérangera pas d'être un peu mouillée?  
- Non, pas du tout, je crois savoir ce que tu veux faire...  
Piers incanta et projeta une colonne d'eau à puissance modérée sur Sofia qui se retrouva projetée deux mètres plus loin... En équilibre sur ses jambes.  
- Ta théorie se vérifie, dit Sofia.  
Le jeune homme dit alors:  
- Ca explique pourquoi Aurora semblait si pressée d'oublier l'incident. Si quelqu'un l'a vraiment bousculée, elle doit être morte de peur à l'heure qui l'est... Nous devons lui parler et essayer de comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un veut s'en prendre à elle!  
Il ajouta:  
- Nous avons pensé à Cielos mais je dirais maintenant que Yanna n'est peut-être pas toute blanche non plus dans cette affaire...  
Sofia hocha la tête. Ils allèrent donc voir Aurora qui se reposait dans sa chambre, encore secouée. Elle fut surprise de les voir arriver:  
- Tiens donc, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Que me vaut le plaisir?  
Piers avait l'air grave:  
- Aurora, il faut que je te pose une question importante, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Tu étais à côté de moi lorsque j'ai lancé ma colonne d'eau, ce qui t'est arrivée n'aurait jamais dû se produire...  
Aurora se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement et finit par dire:  
- Je... je ne comprends pas...  
- Est-ce quelqu'un t'a poussée? Avec sa psynergie ou autrement?  
Elle baissa vivement les yeux. Elle tremblait. Enfin, elle releva la tête et demanda:  
- Comment vous savez?  
Sofia répondit:  
- Parce que Piers n'est pas le seul à avoir invoqué des colonnes d'eau au même moment et qu'on peut en déduire qu'elles n'ont pas toutes visé le monstre...  
Aurora dit:  
- C'est vrai. Une colonne d'eau m'a atteinte. Mais j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un accident! Ce n'était quand même pas... délibéré?  
Piers répondit:  
- Je crois bien que si, Aurora.  
La jeune fille se couvrit le visage de ses mains:  
- Ce n'est pas possible...  
- Pourquoi voudrait-on te tuer? demanda Piers. Tu sais des choses que nous devrions savoir?  
- Je ne crois pas...  
Piers soupira et dit:  
- Je sais que tu as peur, mais c'est important. Aurora, une fillette a failli mourir hier matin. Et nous pensons que le coupable se trouve ici. Si par hasard, tu sais de qui il s'agit, tu dois me le dire!  
Aurora redressa la tête:  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, Piers, mais je ne sais vraiment pas. En revanche, si quelqu'un veut me tuer, ce sont sûrement les Ombres... Elles nous traquent, mon frère et moi... Depuis des mois...  
- Une fois de plus, tout est lié aux Ombres, commenta Sofia.  
- C'est pour ca que nous avons quitté Antara... dit Aurora.  
Piers n'hésita plus et demanda:  
- Parle-moi des Ombres d'Antara...  
Aurora n'hésita pas et se lanca dans son récit:  
- C'est une confrérie de neuf mystiques surpuissants. Personne ne connait leurs noms. Et ce sont les véritables dirigeants d'Antara. Tout politicien doit se plier à leur décision, et ils ont largement les moyens de se faire obéir. Personne n'ose leur résister... Pratiquement tous les mystiques de là-bas sont sous leur contrôle. Il est pratiquement impossible de les contrer, car vous l'aurez compris, de nombreux adeptes de Jupiter travaillent pour eux, ont des visions les avertissant des rebellions, lisent les pensées des citoyens régulièrement... C'est invivable! Tous les jours, des gens disparaissent mystérieusement, et tout le monde se doûte que c'est parce que la Confrérie les a jugés dangereux. Les politiciens qui ont osé se rebeller meurent un beau jour d'un accident, leurs familles disparaissent... Leur puissance n'a aucune limite... Mais tout cela, vous le saviez déjà.  
Elle ajouta:  
- J'espère que quelqu'un les arrêtera, mais je n'ai pas trop d'espérance... Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'Angara ne se retrouve sous leur joug...  
Piers répondit:  
- C'est sûr, s'il y'a bel et bien un traître dans chaque ligue, ca ne va pas arranger les choses... Mais Sofia et moi sommes décidés à les démasquer. Tu nous y aiderais?  
Aurora hocha la tête:  
- Et comment! Je veux retrouver ma liberté!  
Piers attendit un instant et dit enfin:  
- Ecoute, je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais des soupçons pèsent sur ton frère...  
Aurora répliqua:  
- Impossible! Cielos est mon frère, oui! S'il était coupable, jamais il ne m'aurait fait de mal! Soupçonnez plutôt Yanna!  
- Nous ne devons écarter aucune possibilité, dit Sofia. Et il se pourrait que ton frère ait été forcé de devoir te tuer...  
- Non. il ne ferait jamais ca.  
Piers dit:  
- Alors, il va falloir que tu nous aides à l'innocenter. Car son attitude du moment fait de lui notre premier suspect...  
- Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur Yanna, dans ce cas, dit la jeune fille.  
- Agis comme tu le jugeras bon, dit Piers. Mais dépêche-toi. La vie de deux enfants peut être en jeu, en plus des nôtres... 


	10. Peur

Chapitre 10: Peur...

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Ivan avait déposé ses enfants au temple Lama. L'inquiétude était au rendez-vous, malgré que le fait de se retrouver seul à seule plus souvent ne déplaisait pas du tout au couple... En fait, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'Hamo veillait sur eux, Ivan craignait quand même d'apprendre une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Et il savait que c'était pareil pour Eléana. Aussi, ils avaient eu du mal à décompresser.  
Mais ce soir-là, ils se sentaient un peu mieux. Et une fois encore, Ivan avait dévoré sa compagne du regard durant tout le dîner. Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'embellissait au fur et à mesure du temps. Elle était bien loin de la jeune fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence qu'il avait épousée, mais la maturité lui avait conféré un charme nouveau...  
Eléana lui avait renvoyé ses regards avec un malin plaisir. Elle adorait le faire languir... Ivan était si cérébral qu'il n'y avait pas plus amusant que de l'obliger à penser tout à fait à autre chose... Et elle était passée maître dans cet art!  
A peine se retrouvèrent-ils dans leur chambre qu'il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle se laissa faire, puis s'échappa lestement de ses bras en l'entendant lâcher un soupir de frustration. Elle rit, tandis qu'il se lancait à sa poursuite et parvint à l'immobiliser près de la fenêtre. Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, mordillant sa peau:  
- Je vais t'apprendre à jouer avec moi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.  
- Tu crois me faire peur? répondit-elle d'un ton malicieux.  
- Tu devrais... répondit-il d'une voix rieuse... avant de la plaquer sur le lit et de l'embrasser de nouveau, tandis que ses mains l'éffeuillaient déjà... Eléana gémit doucement et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement. C'était si bon...  
Un léger tapotement au carreau les interrompit. Ivan identifia immédiatement la provenance, ainsi qu'Eléana et cela les ramena à une dure réalité. Le mystique d'air ouvrit la fenêtre et le pigeon voyageur entra. Le coeur battant d'inquiétude, cette fois, Eléana rajusta rapidement sa robe et s'approcha d'Ivan qui était déjà occupé à retirer le rouleau de parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau. Ivan déplia la lettre et la lut rapidement.  
- Oh merde!  
- C'est Piers? Que nous raconte-t-il? demanda-t-elle.  
Elle savait déjà que ce n'était pas bon du tout; Ivan ne jurait pratiquement jamais et surtout pas en sa présence.  
- Piers a failli se faire refroidir, si tu me pardonnes le mauvais jeu de mots, dés le soir de son arrivée. Il nous avertit d'être très prudents...  
Il lui tendit la lettre pour qu'elle puisse la lire. Eléana blêmit:  
- Ouh là là! Ca n'annonce rien de bon, ca... Pourvu qu'Euros et Aelo soient réellement en sûreté là où ils sont...  
- Un traître dans chaque ligue... Par tous les dieux...  
- Il va falloir prévenir Vlad et Lina, Pavel et Cylia... Ils avertiront Garet... Si vraiment c'est le cas, nos ennemis comprendront vite qu'ils seront les premiers à tout faire pour les démasquer... Et ils seront également sur la liste... Et peut-être leurs enfants aussi! dit Eléana.  
- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne soyons tous en danger, je le crains, murmura Ivan.  
Eléana se blottit contre lui, frissonnante:  
- Oh, j'ai peur Ivan... J'ai tellement peur...  
Ivan la serra très fort contre lui, mais lui-même tremblait. Sa famille était menacée, et bientôt, ce serait au tour de ses amis. Chaque jour apporterait peut-être bientôt la crainte de deuil... Il aurait bien aimé trouver un mot pour rassurer sa femme, mais cette fois, il était à court d'inspiration. Il opta pour l'honnêté:  
- Moi aussi j'ai peur, Eléana...

Le lendemain matin, ils allèrent rendre visite à Vlad et Lina et leur expliquèrent la situation. Vladi et Van étaient entrain de jouer près de la rivière. Lina lâcha un soupir. Vlad se contenta de répondre:  
- Que veux-tu que je te dise Ivan, on savait tous depuis longtemps qu'un truc comme ca arriverait...  
- Tu savais que tous les efforts qu'on a fait jusque là ne serviraient qu'à ouvrir la route à des gens pires que ne l'étaient Salamandar et Phoenixia, Karstine, Agatio, Alex et pour finir Antinos? répliqua Lina. Moi, j'espèrais vivre un jour dans un monde en paix!  
- Si nous perdons espoir, alors ils auront gagné, répondit Eléana d'un ton vif. Ce monde de paix dont nous rêvons peut encore exister, j'en suis sûre...  
- C'est drôle de t'entendre sortir une phrase aussi optimiste, dit Vlad en souriant.  
Eléana jeta un regard tendre vers Ivan avant de répondre:  
- Depuis que j'ai survécu à Antinos, je suis capable de croire en l'impossible...  
Lina eut un petit sourire malgré son inquiétude. Puis elle dit:  
- Il va falloir avertir Garet. Je ne suis pas allée beaucoup siéger au Conseil de la Ligue Mars, mais lui, en revanche, il y va souvent.  
- Au fait, demanda Vlad, Euros et Aelo vont bien?  
- Ils sont en sécurité là où ils se trouvent actuellement, du moins, je l'espère, répondit Ivan.  
- En attendant, dit Vlad, nous devrions rendre une visite à Pavel et Cylia, ils habitent à un quart d'heure d'ici...  
Les autres approuvèrent. Pavel et Cylia les accueillirent avec inquiétude:  
- J'imagine que si vous venez en si grand comité à l'improviste, c'est que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes? demanda l'homme brun.  
- Tu devines bien, dit Ivan. J'ai reçu une lettre de Piers hier soir. Il nous avertit que nous serons bientôt tous en danger.  
Ils se lancèrent donc tous les quatre dans leur récit, mais Cylia les interrompit vivement et alla vers la porte. La minute d'après, on vit apparaître les deux filles, Hélia et Cassandra, qui rougissaient déjà d'avoir osé écouter une conversation d'adultes.  
- Vilaines curieuses, les apostropha Pavel, les poings sur les hanches. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous aux écoutes à la porte?  
- Euh...  
Cassandra baissa le nez ne sachant que répondre. Hélia, plus courageuse, répliqua:  
- Je suis désolée, mais après ce qui est arrivé à Aelo, Cassy et moi avons bien compris que des choses tournent pas rond et que nos familles sont impliquées dans des affaires d'adultes qui nous concernent aussi visiblement, non?  
- Ah, les enfants, soupira Ivan. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils soient aussi curieux...  
- Parce qu'ils ont tendance à être parfois plus intuitifs que les adultes, répondit Cylia. Mais n'empêche... Hélia, Cassandra, je vous ai déjà dit qu'il est très impoli d'espionner les conversations des autres!  
Hélia répliqua:  
- Le cas de force majeure, vous connaissez?  
- Insolente, gromella Pavel. Remonte dans ta chambre ou je te promets que tu seras privée de sortie pendant au moins une semaine! Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Cassandra!  
- J'ai passé l'âge d'être envoyée au lit! s'exclama Hélia d'un ton de défi. Je vais avoir douze ans!  
- Mais tu es sous notre toit, répliqua Pavel et tant que ce sera le cas, tu me devras obéissance. Je suis ton père et si j'estime que ce qui se dit dans notre cuisine n'a pas à tomber dans les oreilles d'une gamine, tu dois le respecter!  
Hélia comprit que la partie était perdue. Cassandra s'enfut en tournant les talons. Hélia redressa la tête et on l'entendit monter l'escalier en vitesse et claquer violemment la porte.  
- Et on ne claque pas la porte! lanca Cylia.  
Pavel leva les yeux au ciel:  
- Et on en est même pas encore à la crise d'adolescence...  
- Et tu as de la chance, dit Eléana, elles ont abandonné rapidement l'affaire. A leur place, Euros et Aelo seraient encore entrain de protester et de négocier à l'heure qu'il est!  
Ivan ne put s'empêcher de rire:  
- C'est vrai, ils sont terribles...  
- Pas surprenant quand on voit qui ils ont pour parents, dit Lina qui souriait aussi. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons... Donc, selon Piers, il pourrait y'avoir des traîtres à la ligue Vénus et à la Ligue Mars... Ca parait logique.  
- Sur qui porteraient vos soupçons si vous deviez identifier un traître? demanda Eléana.  
- Alexeï, dit sans hésiter Lina. Des Cinq de la Ligue de Mars, c'est le plus puissant, et je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Garet non plus. Sinon, peut-être Ignifus... Un homme étrange...  
Pavel, lui disait déjà:  
- A la ligue Vénus, moi, je ne vois pas... Vlad? Une idée?  
- Aucune...  
Cylia dit enfin:  
- Il va falloir être prudents dans vos accusations... Ivan et moi avons les mains liés depuis des années à cause de cela. Et Eolos semble prendre un malin plaisir à nous montrer sa supériorité...  
- Cylia, évite de prononcer ce nom, fit Ivan qui avait des flammes dans les yeux quand il l'entendait.  
Il n'avait jamais oublié qu'Eolos avait tenté de tuer Eléana dix années plutôt. La vie de la jeune femme avait failli ne tenir qu'à un fil, ce soir-là. Depuis ce fameux jour, l'un de ses désirs les plus inavouables était de tuer le vieillard et de jeter son cadavre aux chiens...  
"Arrête, Ivan! lui dit Cylia en pensée. Tes fantasmes de meurtre sont bruyants, on croirait que tu les cries!"  
"Tu n'es pas obligée de rester dans ma tête, Cylia!" répliqua-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.  
Eléana glissa tendrement une main dans celle de son mari. Ce contact l'apaisa. Vlad dit:  
- Je vais aller prévenir Garet, si j'y vais à cheval, ca ne devrait me prendre qu'une semaine tout au plus.  
- Je suis désolé, Vlad, dit Ivan. Je t'y aurais bien déposé, mais il va falloir que j'aille pointer à la ligue Jupiter et je pars sûrement cet après-midi.  
- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis? fit Eléana d'un ton agacé.  
Il la regarda:  
- Je t'en aurais informée plutôt, mais vues les circonstances, une discussion n'était pas la bienvenue, non?  
Il savait qu'Eléana l'aurait empêché d'y retourner et une dispute n'était guère gérable en ce moment. D'ailleurs, la main de son épouse écrasa soudain la sienne, activant sa télépathie et il put lire les pensées virulentes de sa femme:  
"Tu m'as prise en traître, mais ne t'attend pas à t'en tirer comme ca! Dés que nous serons seuls, tu vas voir ce que je vais te passer!"  
Et elle le lâcha, gardant une expression neutre que démentait la flamme d+empête.  
Ouille.  
Ivan lâcha un soupir. Eléana et lui ne s'étaient plus disputés depuis des années. Mais les rares fois où ca explosait entre eux, c'était rarement à moitié. La pire les avait vus fâchés pendant une semaine entière avant qu'elle ne revienne enfin vers lui. Une autre fois, Eléana avait terminé en larmes. Ca avait réglé le conflit aussitôt, car c'était son unique faiblesse; il était incapable de la voir pleurer. Pavel et Cylia avait vu le malaise qui transparaissait et s'était dépêcher de changer de sujet, jusqu'à ce que Vlad dit:  
- Il faut que je file, et vite. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Garet, mais pour Floranna, aussi. Elle est souvent présente à la ligue Vénus.  
- Elle sait se défendre, ricana Lina.  
- Je sais, mais si on la surprend...  
Il fit une bise chaleureuse à Cylia, donna l'accolade à Pavel et rejoignit Lina près de la porte. Ivan se leva à son tour:  
- Nous serions bien restés plus longtemps, mais vu que... Cylia, tu ne viens pas cette fois?  
- Je partirai demain, répondit-elle. Ma présence n'a pas l'air nécessaire...  
- A plus tard alors, lui dit-il. Au revoir Pavel.  
- Au revoir, prenez soin de vous...

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, Eléana explosa:  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plutôt que tu devais y retourner cette semaine?  
Ivan soupira. Il se contenta de répondre:  
- Tu l'aurais toujours su assez tôt... Je me doûtais un peu de la réaction que tu aurais.  
- Non sans raison! s'exclama-t-elle. Je m'inquiète pour toi et tu t'en fiches...  
- Eléana...  
Elle s'était détournée de lui, tremblante. Elle se retourna finalement, serrant les poings:  
- Piers a failli se faire tuer, il y'a deux jours! Tu te rends compte de ca? Et tu veux te repointer devant Eolos? Ivan, ca pourrait être TON tour!  
Les larmes lui serrèrent la gorge:  
- Et rien ne garantit que tu en réchappes si...  
Elle était entrain de craquer. Elle dit enfin:  
- Chaque fois que tu pars depuis ce qui s'est passé il y'a dix ans, chaque fois, je redoûte de ne plus te revoir... Et à chaque fois quand tu rentres, je suis soulagée, mais je redoûte la prochaine fois que tu t'en iras... Et maintenant... Maintenant, tu vas réellement te jeter dans la gueule du loup, Ivan! Imagine deux minutes qu'Eolos décide finalement de s'en prendre réellement à toi?  
L'idée la terrifiait tant qu'Ivan la vit se mettre à trembler. Il sentit quelque chose se déchirer en lui. Il ne s'était jamais doûté qu'Eléana avait pris toutes ses absences ainsi... En même temps, il se rendait compte qu'il avait essayé de se persuader qu'elle allait bien...  
Les larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Eléana et elle détourna de nouveau son visage, essayant de se reprendre. Ivan l'entoura de ses bras:  
- Eléana, je suis désolé...  
Il ajouta:  
- Mais je dois me battre, si tu veux qu'Euros et Aelo aient une chance de grandir en paix. Et j'ai besoin de ta force pour ca...  
Eléana leva enfin les yeux:  
- Je le sais bien... pardonne-moi ma faiblesse... C'est juste que je deviendrai folle s'il t'arrive quelque chose... Je t'aime trop pour mon propre bien, soupira-t-elle.  
- Mais nous avons des devoirs, si tu veux préserver ce pourquoi nous nous sommes tous les deux battus, dit-il.  
- Je sais.  
Elle ajouta:  
- Promet-moi de faire bien attention...  
Ivan la regarda tendrement:  
- Je te le promets. J'ai bien l'intention de rester à tes côtés.

Un peu plus tard, il s'envolait vers son destin. Désormais, il faudrait jouer serré... Pour que tous sortent sauf de la bataille qui bientôt les opposerait aux Ombres d'Antara...


	11. Les pions du jeu

Chapitre 11: Les pions du jeu

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Garet et Lina marchaient vers la tour pourpre qui se découpait sur le ciel bleuté. C'était près du désert Lamakan que le quartier général de la ligue avait été installée. La psynergie de feu étant assez présente à cet endroit, c'était l'endroit idéal. Garet paraissait sacrément de mauvaise humeur.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Lina sur le chemin.  
- Floranna ne voulait pas me laisser partir, et on s'est disputé... Ca faisait bien longtemps que ca ne nous était pas arrivé.  
Lina répondit:  
- Rien de plus normal. Vlad était également tendu quand je suis partie. Mais nous faisons ce que nous devons.  
Garet dit:  
- De toute façon, nous nous protégerons l'un l'autre si besoin, Lina! Nous avons sauvé le monde toi et moi, il n'y a pas si longtemps et nous avons l'habitude de travailler ensemble! Rien ne peut nous arriver, nous nous en tirons, j'en suis sûr...  
- Nous avons intérêt à prendre garde. Piers avait l'air assez effrayé si l'on en juge le ton de sa lettre. Apparement, il a bien failli se faire prendre par surprise, alors...  
Ils continuèrent de parler pendant un bout de temps, jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée du quartier général. Là, ils se firent accueillir aussitôt par les mystiques de feu qui se trouvaient là. Tous paraissaient agités et des attroupements s'étaient formés.  
- Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?  
Grâce à sa haute taille et à l'aura brûlante qui émanait de lui, Garet n'avait aucun mal à se frayer un chemin parmi les curieux.  
- On vient de retrouver le corps de maître Amos! répondit l'un des mystiques. Il a été égorgé! Un mystique aussi puissant que lui...  
- Comment?  
Lina et Garet se regardèrent, complètement abasourdis. Maître Amos était le chef de la ligue de Mars. Personne n'aurait pu le tuer aussi facilement. Et pourtant, ils purent bientôt voir le corps baigant dans son sang de la victime. Lina eut un frisson. Bon, plus de mystère, on était passé à la vitesse supérieure. Ils virent de loin Ignifus, reconnaissable à ses cheveux pourpres et à ses yeux de braise, et le mystérieux Alexeï, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et à la pâleur de craie, l'air aussi froid que possible, ce qui était un comble pour un mystique du feu. Il disait déjà:  
- La coupure a été fait par un poignard, pas de doute. Ceci est un avertissement des Ombres, j'en suis convaincu!  
- Sottise, dit quelqu'un. Les Ombres sont discrètes! Elles ne frappent pas de cette manière...  
Alexeï eut un ricanement:  
- Pas d'accord. Tant qu'elles restent anonymes, elles peuvent faire tout ce qu'elles veulent...  
Garet blêmit. Il dit à Lina:  
- Je me demande si par hasard, l'ennemi n'aurait pas décidé de passer à l'action, après tout ce silence...  
- C'est fort possible, fit Lina. C'est quand même le troisième attentat en une dizaine de jours...  
L'ennemi frappait à la vitesse d'un serpent. Et ils avaient la sensation que cela n'allait pas s'arrêter. Ce meurtre avait déjà déclenché la panique. Alexeï prit les choses en mains:  
- Dépêchons-nous d'avertir les autres ligues, disait-il. Sinon, il y'aura d'autres morts avant la fin de cette semaine! Nous sommes en guerre, même si nous ne savons pas encore contre qui exactement...  
Lina et Garet sentirent un grand frisson de peur les parcourir.

Vlad et Pavel, eux, eurent encore une plus méchante surprise. La ligue Vénus était installée tout juste au nord du Mont Alpha. Et ce matin-là, ce fut un violent séïsme qui les secoua.  
- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'écria Pavel.  
- Pourvu que ce ne soit pas encore le volcan...  
- Sans blague? rétorqua Pavel. L'Inexorable n'aurait-il pas décidé d'anéantir définitivement ce monde de pourris, cette fois?  
- Je pense quand même qu'il aurait eu la courtoisie de nous en avertir...  
Pavel ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'avancer pour observer. A ce moment-là, le sol se mit de nouveau à trembler et il recula vivement, tandis que Vlad trébuchait derrière lui et se rattrapait sur un rocher.  
- Oh, la vache!  
Pavel avait écarté les jambes dans l'espoir d'avoir un meilleur équilibre:  
- Oui, ca craint...  
Ils se regardèrent, un peu paniqué. Les vibrations du sol stoppèrent d'un coup.  
- On dirait que ca se calme, dit Vlad.  
- Je ne compte pas trop là-dessus...  
En effet, la minute d'après, le sol se remit à vibrer, plus violemment encore.  
- Ca ne te rappelle pas quelque chose? demanda Pavel.  
Vlad comprit tout de suite:  
- Et merde...  
Il n'y avait plus de doûte, ils étaient tombés sur un golem de pierre. Ca risquait de faire mal, car les golems de pierre étaient pratiquement insensible à la psynergie. En réalité, la dernière fois qu'ils en avaient combattu un, ils s'en étaient sortis grâce à une invocation faite par Ivan et Piers. Mais là, ils étaient seuls face au monstre qui se dressait devant eux, deux mystiques de Vénus qui n'avaient pour ainsi dire aucune chance de faire du dégât à une bestiole de l'élément terrestre.  
- Vlad, dis-moi que tu as une idée, dit Pavel d'une voix tendue.  
- Aucune...  
Le golem de pierre provoqua le premier éboulement. Vlad et Pavel sautèrent chacun d'un côté pour l'esquiver. La bête provoqua un nouveau séïsme et enfin, son poing de pierre frappa violemment Pavel, l'atteignant de plein fouet.  
- Non!  
Vlad, terrifié, généra une barrière de roches pour protéger l'endroit où son ami était tombé. Pavel était à moitié assomé, son ami exécuta aussitôt un Soin rapide. L'homme brun se redressa aussitôt.  
- Ca va Pavel?  
Il hocha la tête et se hâta de créer un séïsme pour faire trébucher la bête, dans l'espoir de la faire reculer. Ils devaient trouver une solution et vite. Surtout qu'ils venaient de comprendre une chose; personne ne viendrait les aider. Ils étaient piégés dans un nid de serpents. Poussant un juron, Vlad fit jaillir des racines du sol et se souleva en l'air pour se projeter sur le dos du Golem. Ivan avait utilisé cette tactique par le passé et ca avait assez bien marché, du moins, pour essayer de trouver un point vulnérable sur le monstre.  
- Imprudent! cria Pavel à son beau-frère. Tu vas te tuer!  
- Si je reste le cul par terre, je vais tout aussi bien me faire tuer, répliqua Vlad. Odyssée!  
Son épee plongea comme l'éclair et transperca le monstre avec des lames de psynergie fusant de part en part. Le bras droit du golem de pierre, pourtant très large, se détacha de son corps, tandis que la bête poussa des cris furieux.  
- Yeah!  
Mais déjà, la bête se regénérait, mais Pavel ne resta pas sans rien faire et décida de faciliter la tâche à Vlad en testant une idée:  
- Petra!  
Le djinn de Vénus se délia de son propriétaire et le golem se figea, piégé par le calcaire de sa propre roche. Pavel en fut lui-même stupéfait; il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette tactique fonctionnât. Mais l'effet du Djinn était limité dans le temps et sans attendre, il incanta:  
- Odyssée!  
De nouveau, la triple lame s'abattit sur le golem, tandis que Vlad se hâtait de descendre par des lianes qu'il incanta en vitesse. La jambe gauche du golem se détacha et il perdit l'équilibre.  
- Attention!  
Les deux guerriers ont tout juste le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas être écrasés par la bête. Vlad se précipita et un Giga-Séïsme ouvrit la terre, faisant faire à la bête une chute de plus d'une vingtaine de mètres. Des roches se détachèrent du monstre comme autant des pièces détachées. Les deux guerriers agirent en même temps:  
- Odyssée!  
Les lames guerrières explosèrent sur le monstre en une gerbe d'étincelles, mais celui-ci parvint à se redresser malgré tout, l'air encore plus furieux. Le golem, en touchant la terre, récupérait aisément ses forces. Pavel et Vlad s'écartèrent et se regardèrent. Il fallait trouver une solution, et vite. Vlad dit enfin:  
- Pavel! Nous devons trouver la roche où se localise sa psynergie! C'est la psynergie qui l'anime, comme une marionnette! Si nous la détruisons, il sera vaincu!  
Pavel hocha la tête. Il comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire son ami. Il répliqua, tout en évitant un nouveau rocher:  
- Bon, mais il faut trouver le moyen de l'atteindre, cette roche!  
Ils avaient tous les deux bien vu que la roche en question n'était autre que celle qui tenait lieu de poitrine au golem. Vlad n'hésita pas:  
- On va lui sectionner les quatre membres en même temps! Tu prends les jambes, je prends les bras!  
- D'accord!  
Pavel donna des coups de lame dans les jambes de la bête, tandis que Vlad se faisait à nouveau monter à l'aide de racines et une fois sur le dos du golem, n'hésita pas:  
- Silex!  
La frappe de ce djinn pouvait éclater la roche, Vlad ne l'ignorait pas. Et en effet, le joli esprit élémentaire frappa en plein millieu de la "nuque" du golem. Les deux bras se détachèrent d'un coup, Pavel dût les esquiver, puis il lança Odyssée sur la jambe droite, puis sur la jambe gauche, faisant partir les deux membres inférieur pratiquement en même temps, tandis que son comparse descendait en vitesse. Puis de nouveau, Vlad, qui avait lié à nouveau son Djinn, se précipita sur la roche centrale et cria:  
- Silex!  
La roche centrale du golem se fendit avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de se regénérer. A présent qu'elle était ouverte, Pavel voyait très bien les éclats de pierre psynergie à l'intérieur, qui scintillaient d'un violet profond. Il ne s'embarrassa même pas d'une psynergie de combat, il avait encore mieux.  
- Pulvériser!  
La roche éclata en un millier de morceaux, et les pierres psynergie furent violemment projetées de tout part. Vu que le travail n'avait pas été fait par une invocation, les éclats étaient du coup restés intacts. Le contact de leur rayonnement firent retrouver du tonus à nos deux héros. Le golem ne bougeait plus.  
- On a réussi! dit Vlad d'un ton réjoui.  
- Il nous en aura donné du fil à retordre, dit Pavel. Et en plus, nous savons maintenant ce qui nous attend... On dirait que toute la ligue de Vénus veut notre perte...  
Vlad eut un frisson:  
- C'est vrai que personne n'est venu nous aider... Qui a pu nous envoyer ce truc, Pavel?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais je crains le pire... Lina et Garet ont pu avoir des ennuis aussi...  
Vlad dit enfin:  
- Tout cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose. Il y'a un traître parmi les membres de notre haut conseil!  
- C'est la seule possibilité, sinon, vu les vibrations du sol, nous aurions forcément eu des secours...  
- Ou peut-être même dans ce cas les trois sont contre nous...  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Désormais, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire confiance à personne ici.  
- Heureusement que Floranna n'est pas avec nous, dit Vlad enfin.  
- Tu es sûr? S'ils savent où la trouver...  
Brusquement, ils se regardèrent. Un éclair de compréhension venait de traverser leur esprit. On était visiblement passé à la vitesse supérieure. Le ou les traîtres à la ligue Vénus savaient parfaitement bien que Vlad et Pavel emprunteraient ce chemin pour venir. Ils avaient veillé à ce que les deux mystiques se retrouvâssent bien seuls, sans défense autre qu'eux-même. Ils avaient décidé d'avoir deux cibles d'un coup visiblement... Alors pourquoi pas trois?  
- Bon sang! cria Vlad. Elle est la prochaine!  
Pavel se couvrit la main de sa bouche. Il dit:  
- Elle est trop loin d'ici, comment va-t-on faire pour la prévenir?  
- Et si ca se trouve, dans les autres ligues aussi, il est entrain de se passer des horreurs!  
A cet instant, ils entendirent un bruissement d'ailes. Ils levèrent la tête et virent...  
- Léos! s'écria Pavel. Que fais-tu ici?  
L'homme aux cheveux verts répondit aussitôt:  
- Je surveille les ligues de Mars et de Vénus à la demande d'Ivan! Vous avez un ami très intelligent, vous savez? Comme son don de prophétie a tendance à avoir des ratés, il m'a demandé de veiller sur ses amis pendant qu'Eolos les retient lui et Cylia pour soi-disant aller espionner les ombres d'Antara... Et j'ai bien fait d'ailleurs! Regardez qui est derrière moi...  
Bien juchés sur Apélia, Garet et Lina firent un signe aux deux garçons.  
Vlad lâcha un soupir, soulagé:  
- Ah Pavel, je l'adore, notre mystique de Jupiter...  
- Tu lui diras en face, dit Pavel. Léos, dépose-nous près du désert Lamakan! Garet, il se peut que Floranna soit en danger!  
L'homme roux blêmit tandis que Lina se plaquait une main devant la bouche:  
- Quoi? Il ne peut rien lui arriver, on vit juste près du temple Lama, les mystiques d'air de là-bas verraient la catastrophe...  
Léos rétorqua:  
- En ce moment, ils sont malheureusement focalisés sur bien d'autres événements! Vite, Pavel, Vlad, grimpez! J'ai un horrible pressentiment, moi aussi...

Pendant ce temps, à la Ligue Jupiter, Ivan cogitait en caressant le plumage d'Astréos. Il venait d'avoir une vision pas très rassurante, bien que non-dramatique; Vlad et Pavel affrontant un golem de pierre, l'air épuisés, pas prêt de gagner le combat. Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait vraiment bien fait d'envoyer Léos surveiller les ligues où travaillaient ses amis... Par la même occasion, il avait dû également survoler Kalay, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Ivan ne voulait pas non plus qu'Eléana restât sans protection. Mais la vision qu'il venait d'avoir venait de lui faire apparaître les choses de manière pas rassurante. A cet instant, il vit arriver Hamo.  
- Que fais-tu ici? s'étonna-t-il. Je te croyais au temple Lama?  
- J'y serais toujours si Eolos ne m'avait pas expressement demandée par lettre de venir, répliqua-t-elle. Je n'avait pas de prétexte pour refuser malheureusement, mais nos protégés sont sous bonne garde, si cela peut te rassurer... Et tu peux être sûrs que nous sommes les seuls toi et moi à savoir où ils se trouvent... Mais par contre, je viens d'avoir plusieurs visions alarmantes... Tes amis dans les ligues Mars et Vénus ont tous plus ou moins failli frôler la mort ces dernières quarante-huit heures...  
Ils se partagèrent mutuellement leurs visions et Ivan pâlit. Ainsi, les ligues avaient toutes été attaquées, sauf la ligue Jupiter, mais Ivan était pratiquement sûr que ce ne serait maintenant plus qu'une question de temps. Il dit enfin:  
- Les Ombres ont décidé de passer à l'action... Si ca a pris aussi longtemps, c'est parce que j'imagine qu'ils ont pris le temps d'observer leurs principaux ennemis, un peu comme dans un jeu d'échecs, en positionnant leurs pièces de manière stratégique... Nous avons arrêté certains de leurs assassins pendant toutes ces années, mais sans jamais pincer le joueur à leur tête... Que des pions...  
Hamo dit soudain:  
- Alors si on raisonne comme ca, ca veut dire qu'ils en sont maintenant à chasser les tours et les cavaliers, en quelques sortes...  
- Et le travail a visiblement surtout avancé à la ligue Vénus... Alors pourquoi s'en tiendraient-ils à Pavel et Vlad? Bon sang!  
Il avait senti un frisson le parcourir en pensant à Eléana, restée à Kalay, mais Hamo l'arrêta:  
- Eléana ne risque rien pour l'instant. Je n'ai eu aucune vision sur elle, et toi non plus.  
Ivan se contenta de répondre:  
- Mais l'un des nôtres est en danger, Hamo! Je le sens... Il y'a un élément vulnérable...  
Et soudain, le nom lui vint à l'esprit. Une personne était à découvert, à part Eléana.  
- Floranna!


	12. Danger immédiat

Chapitre 12: Danger immédiat

Skyler ne devait jamais oublier ce jour-là. Près du désert Lamakan, où il vivait avec ses parents, la chaleur était étouffante, mais surtout, la psynergie de Mars régnait en maître, ce qui était bien pratique pour s'exercer. Il s'amusait à projeter des flammes de sa paume. Il avait hérité de la psynergie de Mars de son père, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il était en revanche un peu triste; Euros et Aelo étaient partis de Kalay depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine et il se demandait où. Personne ne le savait apparement, hormis leurs parents, qui semblaient ne pas vouloir donner leur destination. Il soupira et parvint à former une petite boule de feu de sa main. C'était loin d'être puissant, mais sa mère tenait à ce qu'il s'entraîne dûr. Il avait compris pourquoi depuis l'accident d'Aelo. S'il avait été plus fort, les choses auraient sûrement pris une tournure différente. Elle avait eu une chance inouïe, tout le monde le disait.  
On était en fin de matinée et le garcon commencait à se sentir affamé. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il commenca de se mettre en route.  
Il ignorait encore tout de la tragédie qui devait le frapper...

Floranna installa les dernières branches sur le barbecue. Par chance, Garet ne rentrait pas ce midi, mais elle avait quand même beaucoup de travail pour nourrir son gamin de onze ans et demi, à l'appétit au moins aussi grand que celui de son père. Elle pinca les lèvres d'inquiétude. Ces histoires de traîtrises ne lui plaisaient guère. Elle avait fait une scène monstre à Garet ce matin. Il allait se jeter volontairement dans la gueule du loup, tout ca parce qu'il n'y avait aucune véritable preuve contre les instigateurs des incidents. Ivan avait lui aussi les mains liées, d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre.  
Un abruti, cet Ivan. Un abruti qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, mais un abruti quand même. Il gérait mal sa situation, elle trouvait. Du moins, il ne faisait pas assez attention à Eléana.  
Eléana...  
Floranna allait la voir assez souvent, Kalay n'était qu'à une heure d'ici, après tout et se taper des bornes ne lui faisait pas peur à elle, une Naëk. Elle ne exprimait jamais ouvertement ses sentiments, mais lorsqu'elle voyait les yeux d'éméraude foncée de la jeune femme se teinter d'une lueur de souffrance ou se voiler de larmes, elle avait envie de hurler. Ca faisait dix ans que ca durait. Eléana souffrait de voir son mari partir, elle souffrait de savoir qu'il risquait sa vie à chaque minute, et celui-ci ne paraissait même pas s'en soucier. Et Eléana ne disait jamais rien, car elle savait qu'ils avaient tous deux des devoirs à accomplir.  
Floranna admirait Eléana. Elle savait que sa petite protégée était devenue une femme forte. Eléana avait réussi à élever ses deux marmots malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Malgré les absences trop fréquentes de leur père. Malgré surtout, la prophétie qui pesait sur leur tête.  
Elle était donc sur le point de rentrer dans sa maison pour chercher les quartiers de viande, quand soudain, un tout léger bruit, imperceptible pour des oreilles ordinaires se fit entendre.  
"Oh, oh..."  
Elle se baissa vivement. Ce geste lui sauva la vie. Un shuriken siffla au-dessus de sa tête et alla se planter dans un arbre. Elle se redressa d'un bond en criant:  
- Giga-séïsme!  
L'attaque ne fit pas grand-mal, mais projeta hors de son refuge le responsable de l'attaque, qui avait gardé une cagoule sur la tête. Floranna lanca des lianes sur lui. L'agresseur répondit en lui expédiant un plasma.  
- Aaaaaaah!  
Elle ne put éviter le mur de foudre et l'électrocution la secoua très violemment. Oh la vacherie! Un mystique de l'air, ca promettait! Son opposé et sa faiblesse en même temps... Restait plus qu'à savoir qui entre l'air et la terre allait prendre le dessus en premier.  
- Merde...  
Les brûlures étaient très méchantes, et son ennemi lui lancait déjà un second couteau, qu'elle eut tout juste le temps d'éviter en roulant sur le coté. Il se planta à côté d'elle. Elle s'appliqua un soin et se redressa, mais une tornade la projeta violemment contre un arbre. Son ennemi ne voulait lui laisser aucune chance de pouvoir se défendre...  
Contre un autre, il aurait sûrement gardé le dessus, mais face à Floranna, il allait avoir du fil à retordre. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir comme ca! Une liane la projeta dans les airs. La minute d'après, trois autres s'enroulaient autour de son adversaire:  
- Tu croyais que t'allais m'avoir comme ca, pauvre con? T'as pensé à mon honneur?  
Elle le fracassa contre le sol, mais son ennemi, visiblement adepte de Jupiter, avait pensé à s'entourer d'un bouclier de résistance. Bon, ca n'allait pas être facile...  
L'ennemi parvint violemment à se libérer grâce à une tornade et soudain, deux autres personnes masquées apparurent à leur tour. Floranna eut tout juste le temps de se projeter loin en arrière pour échapper à un triple mur de Plasma qui l'aurait sûrement tuée sur le coup.  
- Bande de sans-couilles, en plus, vous devez vous mettre à trois contre un pour oser m'attaquer...  
Floranna haïssait les lâches. Cette fois, elle allait les balancer à terre, pour sûr. Elle incanta et des blocs de roches se détachèrent du sol pour se projeter tels des boulets de canons sur les trois adversaires. Ceux-ci dûrent faire des bonds pour les éviter. Mais Floranna n'allait pas rester seule longtemps.  
Brusquement, un autre plasma fusa... et frappa de plein fouet les trois assassins.  
- Allez Apélia, ma douce, donne-leur une leçon!  
La splendide femelle roc au capuchon blanc comme neige vola grâcieusement en rase-motte... et saisit l'un des agresseurs, en le déchiquetant dans ses serres. Léos lanca un nouveau plasma, qui fut cette fois-ci paré. Garet, quant à lui, défendait déjà sa femme en lançant un jet de feu sur l'un des deux autres assaillants, qui furieux d'avoir vu leur compagnon mourir, redoublèrent leur puissance...  
Brusquement, Apélia chuta. Les deux mystiques d'air, réputés pour leur ruse, venaient de lui vider les courants aériens et la femelle roc s'écrasa sur le ventre. Léos sentit une violente douleur dans son thorax. Lié télépathiquement à son animal comme il l'était, il était très atteint. La seconde d'après, l'un des individus lança quelque chose dans leur direction; une ampoule de verre qui se brisa en laissant échapper un nuage d'un rose phosphorescent.  
- De la poudre d'analchimie! Les porcs! cria Floranna qui avait été également touchée. Elle se jeta vers l'une des cibles, dague levée, mais celle-ci l'esquiva habilement et lança un shuriken que Floranna évita de justesse. Mais pendant ce temps, Apélia s'était redressée malgré la douleur, et un coup de vent jaillit de ses ailes, frappant l'autre assaillant dans le dos.  
- Tiens bon, Floranna! cria Lina en se précipitant, suivi de Garet qui avait sa hâche. brandie, furieux. Il décapita le sbire à terre avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher. Le sang gicla. Le dernier attaquant, furibond, projeta un plasma qui les frappa tous, même Léos qui jura. Sans psynergie, comment réussir à se défendre?  
Vlad et Pavel n'en menaient pas large non plus. Et tous jurèrent quand un nouveau Plasma les cloua au sol. Sans psynergie, ils étaient totalement dominés, car leur ennemi n'hésitait pas. Tous sentirent les violentes secousses les paralyser lentement... Quant à Garet, il était pris de panique, tentait de résister à la décharge électrique, sans succés. Floranna, elle se trouvait plaquée au sol, les volts déchaînés sur elle l'avaient sonnée. Elle tenta cependant de se redresser; quelque chose lui disait que si elle restait sans bouger, elle n'allait pas y survivre. L'ombre qu'elle voyait devant elle était un tueur né, elle le voyait bien à présent. D'ailleurs, il déchaîna encore un autre plasma, droit sur elle. Floranna hurla de douleur, et brusquement, Garet sentit une vague de fureur l'envahir. On s'attaquait à la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait pas l'endurer. Il se releva d'un bond, sa hache siffla...  
L'ennemi fut atteint au bras. Il lança une tornade qui projeta Garet loin contre le mur.  
- Salopard! hurla-t-il en tentant de se relever.  
Il ne réussit pas à se remettre à combattre assez vite.  
L'ennemi sortit une autre ampoule de sa poche et la lança près de Floranna. Il en jaillit des sortes de petits harpons bleutés qui se fichèrent droit dans le flanc de la jeune femme.  
- Merde!  
Ce fut le seul mot que Floranna trouva à prononcer, tandis que Garet esquivait avec rage la dernière attaque de l'assassin... Et le décapitait. Sa hache avait sifflé, sans aucun remords. Le sang ruissella au sol, Vlad, Pavel, Lina et Léos se redressérent d'un air écoeuré.  
- Beurk, fit Lina.  
Vlad dit:  
- Tu étais énervé, Garet, ouf, je crois qu'on est intervenu à temps...  
Floranna, elle se redressait, la main sur le ventre:  
- Non, les mecs... C'est trop tard...  
Sa voix tremblait et elle respirait avec difficulté. Garet s'était précipité:  
- Floranna! Mon amour, qu'as-tu? Qu'est-ce que ces monstres t'ont...  
La jeune Naëk avait maintenant la respiration sifflante. Elle sentait une abominable démangeaison la terrasser, tandis qu'une violente douleur montait de son ventre jusqu'au plexus. Elle retira sa main... Dévoilant des espèces de pousses vertes qui sortaient déjà de sa plaie en grandissant à une vitesse alarmante.  
- Oh bordel! s'exclama Garet.  
- Flèches de Vénoma, dit Floranna d'une voix sifflante. Putain, ca va me gâcher la journée, je le sens...  
Pavel blêmit:  
- Oh merde... Et nos psynergies sont hors d'état de fonctionner...  
Léos n'hésita pas:  
- Tous sur Apélia! Elle est blessée, mais je crois que si on va assez vite, on peut rallier Kalay en dix minutes. Et là-bas, nous demanderons à Eléana de la soigner. Je crois que la Gemme de Basalte peut venir à bout de tout...  
- Si elle est encore vivante d'ici là, dit Vlad.  
- Ne parle pas de malheur, répliqua Garet. Où est Skyler?  
- Il arrive! dit Lina en montrant l'horizon du doigt.  
Floranna respirait de plus en plus mal, et la douleur était pratiquement insupportable:  
- Ces saloperies doivent déjà être entrain de me bouffer l'estomac...  
Garet lui caressa les cheveux:  
- Non, ne t'en fais pas, Eléana va te soigner, j'en suis sûr... Skyler, viens là!  
Floranna eut un rire sardonique:  
- Ou accélérer mon agonie...  
- Si tu râles, c'est que t'es encore vivante, dit Lina.  
Skyler s'approchait affolé:  
- Maman... Non... Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait?  
Il était horrifié de voir sa mère en état de faiblesse... Sa mère, la guerrière Naëk, si forte... Il ne pouvait pas lui être arrivé quelque chose... non, c'était impossible. Il en paniquait. Il trembla, tandis que Lina et Vlad l'emmenaient sur le dos d'Apélia. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. S'ils voulaient avoir une chance de sauver Floranna, ils devaient l'emmener à Kalay. Apélia souffrait terriblement de sa blessure, mais sous les encouragements de son maître, elle parvint à décoller. Son ventre lui faisait terriblement mal, et elle le transmit à Léos.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce, je promets de te soigner dés que possible..."

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Kalay, Eléana les accueillit aussitôt:  
- Floranna? Oh mon dieu!  
Elle était bouleversée. Son amie, si résistante, avait été ainsi abattue... Saletés d'ombres! Ils portèrent Floranna dans sa chambre, l'étendirent sur le lit. Elle serra les poings, tandis que Vlad lui expliquait:  
- Nos psynergies sont hors d'état de fonctionner. Tu crois que tu peux essayer de retirer les flèches de Vénoma?  
Le teint de Floranna était devenu terreux. Nul doûte qu'elle allait bientôt mourir si on ne l'aidait pas rapidement. Eléana répliqua:  
- Bon sang, c'est de Sofia qu'on aurait eu besoin... Moi, je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire...  
Floranna pesta:  
- Bah en attendant, t'as intérêt à trouver une solution, sinon, je vais crever dans les vingt minutes, la cruche!  
Eléana eut un pâle sourire:  
- Tu es fidéle à toi-même, en tout cas... Bon, Ivan m'avait appris certaines choses, voyons si je m'en souviens...  
Elle alla chercher un couteau et le stérilisa en le passant au dessus de la flamme de la cheminée.  
- Tu vas devoir creuser profond, vu le stade de développement, fit Lina.  
- Je sais.  
Elle avait un ton très calme. Elle savait que si elle voulait avoir une chance, elle devait agir dans le calme et dans le sang-froid.  
- Garet, descend à la cave à glace et coupe-m'en un petit morceau. Vite.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux obéit et revint dans les deux minutes. Eléana enveloppa le petit bloc de glace dans un torchon à vaisselle et le plaqua sur le flanc de la jeune Naëk:  
- Pour endormir un peu la plaie... histoire que la douleur ne soit pas trop forte quand je creuserai au couteau... Et ca ralentira la croissance des germes.  
La minute d'après, elle se mit à creuser, trancha plusieurs pouses vertes qu'elle jeta au feu. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse qu'on ait osé s'en prendre ainsi à Floranna... Pendant ce temps, Skyler et Garet sentaient la peur leur griffer le ventre. Eléana réussirait-elle? En tout cas, ils osaient l'espérer...  
Au bout d'un court moment, Eléana poussa un juron:  
- C'est déjà trop dévellopé, bon sang...  
Floranna poussa un cri de douleur, et se mit à cracher du sang:  
- Je n'arrive plus... à respirer!  
- Les poumons ont été touchés! s'écria Lina.  
- NON! hurla Garet. On ne peut pas la laisser mourir! Pitié, faites quelque chose!  
- Nos psynergies ne marchent toujours pas, gémit Vlad.  
Eléana eut soudain une idée. Dangereuse, certes. Mais vu où on en était...  
Elle saisit la gemme de Basalte, qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou et l'activa... en mode poison.  
- Tu es folle! s'exclama Garet quand il comprit.  
- Idiot, répliqua Léos. C'est une idée excellente!  
Floranna devint blême sous l'effet du poison... mais pratiquement en même temps, la plante qui sortait de la plaie commenca de se recroqueviller, mourrant inexorablement; le poison de la Gemme de Basalte anéantissait toute vie. Eléana l'utilisa une nouvelle fois et le poison fut purifié. Mais la plante était morte et son dévelloppement stoppé.  
- Maintenant qu'elle est fânée, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à l'enlever...  
- Tu es géniale, dit Lina, admirative.  
Eléana eut l'air flattée, tandis qu'elle retirait à présent le plan, tout en lançant des psynergies de soin pour regénérer les organes endommagés. Floranna suffoqua durant un bon bout de temps. Puis enfin, tout fut terminé, et la jeune Naëk se retrouva sur pied.  
- Pffiou! Eléana, tu es épatante, fit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Floranna...  
Garet avait eu si peur qu'il l'étreignit sans attendre et l'embrassa longuement.  
- Maman!  
Skyler, tout bouleversé, se blottit dans les bras de sa mère, tandis que Vlad disait:  
- Et bien finalement, tout s'est bien terminé... J'ai eu une de ces frousses...  
- Moi aussi, approuva Pavel.  
Eléana, elle, avait retrouvé son sérieux:  
- Et c'est loin d'être terminé... A mon avis, à l'heure qu'il est, les assassins savent déjà que leur coup a échoué. Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir tous à l'écart de vos ligues, les amis.  
- C'est mon avis, dit Lina. Nos ennemis ont l'air bien décidé à en finir avec nous...  
Déjà, Eléana se tournait vers Léos:  
- En revanche, toi, dit-elle d'un ton furibond, je voudrais s'il te plait que tu retournes fissa au siège de la ligue Jupiter et que tu dises à mon très cher mari de rappliquer immédiatement! Sinon, je lui promets que les monstres ou assassins face auxquels il se trouvera confronté, lui paraîtront, s'il y survit, de gentils camarades comparés à ce que je vais lui faire!  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, en particulier Floranna et Vlad.  
- Pauvre Ivan, dit Vlad. Il n'y a pas pire que la colère d'une femme...  
Floranna pouffa:  
- T'as bien raison de dresser ton imbécile d'époux... Il n'aurait jamais dû partir se jeter dans la gueule du loup.  
- Il n'avait pas le choix, dit Léos.  
- Oui, bah, visiblement, ca ne servait pas à grand-chose de surveiller Eolos, à part lui faire risquer sa vie!  
Elle était si furieuse qu'elle aurait pu commettre un meurtre. Elle tremblait de peur et de rage. Léos sourit et dit:  
- Ok, Eléana, rassure-toi, je te le ramènerai par la peau du cou s'il le faut!  
- J'y compte bien! 


	13. Nerfs à vif

Chapitre 13: Nerfs à vif...

Eléana convainquit Garet et Floranna de rester au palais pour la nuit. Les parages autour du désert, surtout près de la ligue Mars, lui semblaient trop dangereux. Garet rouspéta un peu, mais accepta, il ne voulait pas courir le risque de voir sa famille en danger. Deux jours s'écoulèrent et la jeune châtelaine avait les nerfs à vif. Léos était retourné à la ligue Jupiter comme dit et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle voulait revoir Ivan au plus vite, s'assurer qu'il allait bien... Elle eut également une pensée pour leurs enfants. Euros et Aelo étaient au temple Lama... Y étaient-ils en sûreté? Elle n'en était pas si sûre...  
Son humeur était partagée. Elle ne savait plus vraiment si elle voulait revoir Ivan pour lui passer un savon ou le serrer dans ses bras. Le problème, c'était que l'un et l'autre étaient également tentants...

Quand à la ligue Jupiter, Léos avait appris à Ivan ce qui s'était passé, celui-ci en était devenu fou. Léos n'oublia pas cependant de lui raconter avec quel sang-froid Eléana était parvenue à soigner Floranna, et aussi, sa colère vis à vis de lui.  
- Epoux irresponsable, lui lanca-t-il d'un ton taquin. Eolos ne vous tuera peut-être pas, mais si tu n'y prends pas garde, il viendra à bout de ton ménage! Bon, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, mais quand même... Eléana a de bonnes raisons d'être furieuse, je me trompe?  
Ivan hocha la tête:  
- J'ai été tellement obsédé par ce fumier que j'en ai négligé l'un des êtres qui m'est le plus précieux au monde... C'est vrai.  
Il ajouta:  
- Mais je n'ai pas confiance, Léos. Je suis sûr qu'il nous prépare un sale coup.  
- Peu importe, répondit Léos. Je crois que de toute façon, Cylia et toi n'êtes plus en sécurité ici. Si tu tiens à enquêter, le mieux serait d'attendre que ton ami Piers ait récolté plus d'indices de son côté. Comme ca, tu peux t'accorder un temps de réflexion, et peut-être aussi rendre visite à tes marmots que tu n'as plus vus depuis presque deux semaines...  
- C'est vrai qu'ils me manquent énormément aussi, soupira Ivan. Ce n'est pas facile, cette vie...  
Il s'approcha d'Astréos et monta sur son dos:  
- Je file subir le courroux de ma chère épouse! Prend garde si tu restes ici...  
- Eolos n'osera pas s'en prendre à moi, répliqua le mystique aux cheveux verts d'un ton goguenard. Je sais me défendre, et j'ai des amis...  
Ivan décolla à la hâte. Il se demanda comment tempérer la colère d'Eléana, qu'il savait plus que justifiée. Peut-être avec un bouquet de roses... Non, Eléana n'était pas du genre à se laisser amadouer par de tels artifices. C'était ce qui lui plaisait chez elle. Il avait déjà essayé par le passé de faire passer la pilule de ses absences avec des cadeaux, mais c'était une piétre façon de faire, il le savait très bien. Eléana n'avait rien dit. Jusqu'à présent.

Eléana avait les nerfs à vif. Floranna lui tenait compagnie alors qu'elle se réfugiait dans le travail pour oublier sa frustration. Skyler et son père étaient en ville. Elle lâcha un profond soupir en refermant le registre de ventes qu'elle tenait à la main:  
- Pfffiou... Rien à faire, je n'ai pas la tête à faire ca maintenant...  
- Normal, avec tous les soucis que tu as, ma pauvre... J'ose espérer que tes mômes sont en sécurité avec ta belle-soeur...  
- Honnêtement, je ne me fie pas à Hamo, répondit Eléana. C'est une femme dangereuse. Mais si Ivan dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance sur ce coup-là, je veux bien le croire.  
- C'est une greluche de première... Ma mère la détesterait!  
- C'est une garce mais en même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, fit Eléana. Elle a été séparée de sa famille trop jeune. Le mur de stoïsme derrière lequel elle s'est réfugiée a été son seul moyen d'affronter les inconvénients dûs à son pouvoir...  
- Elle est encore plus cruche que toi...  
Eléana pouffa:  
- Ne va pas répéter ca devant Ivan...  
- Mais c'est vrai... Elle se fie aveuglément aux prophéties, comme la plupart des crétins de mystiques d'air de ce monde... Je croyais qu'être un adepte des pouvoirs d'Anémos signifiait qu'on était intelligent? Jusqu'ici, les seuls que j'ai vus à avoir un peu de cervelle sont Léos, Ivan et ma mère...  
Eléana leva les yeux au ciel.  
Un bruissement d'ailes provenant de la fenêtre la fit frémir:  
- Il est là! dit-elle.  
Elle se redressa d'un bond. De nouveau, la tentation première de le serrer dans ses bras, et la seconde, de lui hurler dessus. En fait, ce fut la seconde qui l'emporta quand elle descendit l'escalier.  
- Abruti!  
Ce fut le premier mot qui sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il descendait de sa monture. Si durant un court instant, il avait espéré recevoir un câlin, il ne doûtait plus de ce que Léos lui avait dit. Eléana était furieuse.  
- Eléana... commenca-t-il.  
- Je t'avais dit que ta décision était stupide! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé ici, espèce de lâcheur?  
Ivan soupira et parvint à dire:  
- Floranna a failli se faire tuer. Oui je sais.  
- Oh non, tu ne sais pas... C'est pire! Elle est arrivée ici, elle avait un plant de flèches de Venoma dans le ventre et j'ai dû lui enlever moi-même parce que la roc de Léos était hors d'état d'aller plus loin! Tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu échouer? Je ne suis pas guérisseuse comme Sofia! Et en plus, Garet et Floranna ne peuvent pas rentrer chez eux maintenant, et comme je les héberge ici, Kalay pourrait bien être la prochaine cible! J'ai eu une chance énorme que ces trois derniers jours se soient écoulés sans incident, Ivan! Tu crois que j'aurais pu faire face à une attaque de masse avec seulement deux mystiques pour m'aider?  
- C'est bien pour cela que je suis revenu...  
- C'est un peu tard!  
Elle le fusillait de ses prunelles vert d'eau qui avaient pris la couleur plus foncée de la mer en tempête. Elle tremblait déjà de tous ses membres. Elle ajouta:  
- Deux ligues ont été attaquées en même temps... Si la ligue Jupiter avait été prise aussi pour cible, tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai tremblé, ces deux derniers jours, à l'idée que peut-être il t'était arrivé quelque chose à toi aussi...  
Et elle n'était pas la seule. Ils avaient tous tremblé.  
- Eléana...  
Il esquissa un mouvement pour lui prendre la main, mais elle se dégagea vivement:  
- Non! Laisse-moi!  
Elle traversa le palais d'une démarche de reine et fila dans la chambre, dans laquelle elle s'enferma. Toute sa rancoeur avait jailli d'un coup, et maintenant, elle se sentait triste. Horriblement triste.

Ivan, lui, lâcha un profond soupir avant de franchir le salon. Floranna l'y attendait.  
- Salut, dit-elle d'un ton un peu froid, mais néammoins encore amical. Tu es vivant, c'est le principal...  
- On dirait que tu te portes pas trop mal...  
- Eléana s'en est bien sortie pour me rafistoler, répondit-elle. Mais elle s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Tu aurais pu lui épargner ca, au final, vu qu'en plus, t'as pas été très efficace pour voir venir le coup...  
- Rien ne prouve qu'Eolos y était mêlé, dit Ivan. Mais les Ombres le sont, ca c'est sûr. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir d'ici dans l'immédiat. Voilà qui devrait peut-être me racheter auprés d'Eléana, j'ose l'espérer...  
- N'en sois pas si sûr, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton furieux. Eléana t'aime, c'est pour ca qu'elle est aussi furieuse...  
Ivan haussa les épaules, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier. Arrivé devant la porte, il constata qu'elle était verouillée et lâcha un soupir:  
- Eléana, s'il te plaît...  
- Va-t'en!  
- Tu exagères, là, c'est aussi ma chambre...  
- Va coucher dehors! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton furieux.  
- J'ai eu tort, je m'en excuse! Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus? fit-il, à bout d'arguements.  
- Que tu promettes de ne pas remettre les pieds là-bas tant qu'Eolos sera à la tête du Haut Conseil!  
- Pas question.  
- En te courbant devant ce fumier, tu lui donnes encore plus la possibilité de nous nuire! répondit Eléana. Si tu veux l'affronter, tu feras ca sur un autre terrain!  
- Si je l'ai surveillé tout ce temps, c'est pour vous protéger, toi et les enfants! Si tu crois que l'envie ne m'a pas démangé de le tuer...  
- Ce n'est pas ca qui nous aidera, Ivan! Maintenant, il faut que tu agisses ouvertement, tu n'as plus le choix! Et surtout... TU AS ASSEZ JOUE AVEC MES NERFS COMME CA!  
Elle avait explosé pour de bon. Les larmes lui montérent aux yeux, tandis qu'elle achevait:  
- Je ne peux plus vivre comme ca, Ivan... Je ne peux plus...  
Dix années de ténébres...  
Dix années d'inquiétude...  
Voilà ce qui avait fait son quotidien. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle essuya ses larmes du poing. L'heure n'était pas aux larmes.  
- Pardonne-moi, articula Ivan, la gorge serrée.  
Elle ouvrit la porte. Ils se regardèrent et elle se jeta dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Ivan fut assez surpris, mais se laissa faire. Ce fut si bon que lorsqu'elle en eut terminé, il garda les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes...  
- Wow, murmura-t-il d'un ton malicieux. Et moi qui m'attendais à affronter encore un ouragan de reproches... Je crois qu'au final, je devrais te mettre en colère plus souvent.  
- Idiot, répliqua-t-elle. Tu mériterais que je ne te laisse pas dormir avec moi cette nuit!  
- Je pensais t'avoir manqué...  
Eléana gonfla ses joues, mais il vit transparaître une lueur plus joyeuse dans son regard. Elle était moins furieuse que tout à l'heure, mais ne voulait pas lui montrer. Elle s'était déjà détournée. Ivan se demanda si le baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner avait été réel... Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, elle se dégagea:  
- Excuse-moi, mais je suis encore trop furieuse... On verra ce soir... Si tu es sage!  
Et elle sortit de la pièce. Ivan pouffa de rire. En dix ans, son caractère n'avait décidément pas changé... En tout cas, il s'en sortait un peu mieux qu'il l'avait cru...

Trois jours s'écoulèrent, et Eléana ne décolérait pas. Durant les deux derniers soirs, il n'avait eu droit qu'à un baiser de bonne nuit et lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de tenter une approche, elle lui avait tourné le dos. Ouille! C'était blessant pour son orgeuil masculin, ca...  
- Manquement au devoir conjugal, je pourrais te répudier pour ca, lui avait-il dit d'un ton de plaisanterie.  
- Vas-y, appelle le magistrat, et je lui expliquerai moi, quel époux indigne tu es, lui avait-elle répliqué, mi-rieuse, mi-fâchée.  
Ivan avait pouffé. Il lui laissa le dernier mot.

En revanche, Vlad, Pavel, Cylia et Lina revinrent au palais entre-temps. Il était temps qu'ils décident tous ce qu'ils allaient faire, depuis qu'ils avaient été ouvertement menacés. Ivan, Floranna et Eléana leur conseillèrent d'abandonner leur poste dans les hauts conseils. Mais Lina protesta:  
- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit-elle. Parce que oui, nous devons nous protéger, mais si au final, c'était ce que les Ombres voulaient? Nous leur laissons en même temps le champ libre!  
- Ce n'est pas faux, approuva Cylia.  
- Je refuse que tu retournes à la ligue Jupiter, dit Pavel, furieux.  
- Je refuse de laisser Eolos sans surveillance!  
- J'ai fait une promesse, je ne vais pas pouvoir la rompre, dit Ivan en baissant les yeux.  
- Toi, il est hors de question que tu y retournes, dit Vlad. Eolos veut ta peau plus que celle des autres.  
- Alors quoi? dit Garet. On va se planquer comme des lâches?  
- Non, dit Ivan. Pour ma part, j'attends les infos de Piers. Vous, vous pouvez agir comme vous le souhaitez.  
Floranna dit:  
- Je pense moi aussi que le mieux, ce serait d'attendre.  
- Pas à la Ligue de Mars! répondit Lina. Un de nos hauts conseillers s'est fait tuer!  
Garet répliqua:  
- Vous faîtes comme vous voulez, mais moi, je serais fidèle au poste.  
- Pareil pour moi, dit Cylia.  
- Pas question! s'exclama Pavel. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mes filles soient privées de leur mère...  
- Tu veux peut-être arrêter de siéger à la ligue Vénus, Pavel? rétorqua Cylia.  
- Justement...  
- Allez régler votre problème de couple ailleurs, lança Eléana qui n'avait encore rien dit. Les deux points de vue sont valables. A vous de choisir.  
- Lina, je ne veux pas que tu y retournes non plus, dit Vlad.  
- J'ai passé l'âge d'être couvée!  
Pavel lâcha un soupir. Bon, personne n'allait sortir indemne de la discussion. Floranna dit enfin:  
- En clair, nous avons tous le même problème, c'est avant tout une famille à protéger. Mais nous sommes tous aussi des guerriers, et nous devons agir en notre âme et conscience. Discutez entre vous, mais pas d'engueulade ici! Nous devons nous soutenir!  
- Tu as raison, dit Eléana.  
Ivan se demandait comment apaiser définitivement les tentions, quand brusquement, une migraine violente le frappa et il comprit qu'il avait de nouveau une vision, après toutes ces années d'aveuglement...  
Des ombres dans l'obscurité... Le palais attaqué... Une vingtaine d'ombres, qui voulaient leur perte...  
Il devint pâle:  
- Oh bon sang!  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'écria Eléana.  
- Je ne sais pas si vous serez en sécurité ici, je crois que des ombres projettent d'attaquer le palais d'ici ce soir!


	14. Premier sang versé

Chapitre 14: Premier sang versé

Inutile de vous dire que personne ne dormit ce soir-là. Ivan incita tous ses gardes à redoubler leur vigilance. Mais ils étaient tous tellement stressés qu'aucun d'eux ne se résolva à aller se coucher, bien qu'Ivan eût fait placer pas moins de deux dizaines de gardes dans le couloir où se trouvaient les chambres que prenaient ses amis quand ils restaient dormir.  
- Il va déjà falloir qu'ils rentrent ici, vues toutes les protections que je viens de mettre, dit-il d'un ton sévére. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.  
- N'empêche, à l'idée qu'on veuille nous attaquer, je n'arrive pas à dormir, dit Floranna.  
Elle avait réussi à cacher la tension à Skyler, qui s'était pourtant doûté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa mère avait rarement un visage aussi grave. L'enfant eut peine à s'endormir, il avait l'impression qu'on lui dissimulait des choses... Garet, lui, restait près de sa compagne, lui tenant la main. Il n'était pas très tranquille non plus. Ivan ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses amis de se méfier; plus de douze ans auparavant, le palais de Kalay avait été attaqué alors que son maître en était le propriétaire. A l'époque, c'était Eléana qui en avait été la cause. L'Empire du Soleil Noir la recherchait et Ivan et ses amis avaient reçu mission de la protéger, mission particulièrement délicate si l'on prenait en compte non seulement la puissance de l'ennemi, mais surtout le caractère un peu trop indépendant de la jeune fille... Qui ne s'était pas vraiment calmé, malgré le mariage!  
A cet minute, cependant, Eléana se tenait tranquille, assise sur le divan, mais Ivan n'était pas dupe; il était assez prés d'elle pour percevoir la tension dans son corps, voir la lueur de peur dans ses yeux d'éméraude. De l'autre côté, Vlad et Lina se tenaient la main. Tous deux pensaient avec inquiétude à leurs deux enfants, Vladi et Van, restés à Val... Vlad savait que les voisins feraient bien attention à eux, il n'était pas tranquille pour autant... Lina, quant à elle, pensait à ce qui se passerait si jamais ils en venaient vraiment à l'affrontement. S'il leur arrivait vraiment quelque chose, à elle et Vlad, qui s'occuperait d'eux?  
De l'autre côté, Pavel et Cylia se posaient les mêmes questions. Cylia s'était blottie tout contre l'épaule de son mari, frissonnante. Ils attendaient tous le signal.  
Et celui-ci arriva.  
L'un des gardes de la porte se précipita dans les couloirs du palais en hurlant à pleins poumons:  
- ALERTE! ALERTE! ON NOUS ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQUE! PERSONNE N'EST A L'ABRI, ILS SONT TROP FOOOOOORTS! ATTAAAAAAAAAQUE!  
Tous les serviteurs, cuisiniers, lavandières, domestiques, jardiniers, se précipitèrent. Ivan lâcha un soupir devant la pagaille provoquée par le soldat hystérique.  
- Maître, vous avez intérêt à vous sauver, dit l'un des domestiques d'une voix mal assurée.  
- Et les laisser s'emparer du palais? Hors de question! Les amis, vous êtes prêts?  
- Pas de problème! répondit Garet. Allons réduire les envahisseurs en chair à pâtée!  
A cet instant, Skyler arriva, suivi par... Layanna.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme? demanda l'ancienne maîtresse des lieux.  
- Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Skyler, Garet? demanda pendant ce temps Floranna à son mari. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit blessé...  
Ivan n'hésita pas:  
- Layanna, vous pouvez conduire Skyler dans le tunnel? Il risque d'y avoir de la bagarre ici...  
- Mon dieu, murmura la châtelaine, paniquée. Tu crois que ca ira ou dois-je quérir de l'aide?  
- Elle ne servira à rien, dit Ivan. Nos adversaires sont sûrement des mystiques...  
Skyler, lui se rebellait:  
- S'il y'a du combat, je veux en être! lança-t-il. Je ne me terrerai pas comme un lâche alors que ma famille est en danger!  
Garet répliqua:  
- Skyler, tu n'es encore qu'une crevette, tu nous gênerais plus qu'autre chose! Tu n'as même pas douze ans!  
- Mais je suis déjà un homme, protesta l'enfant.  
- Un très petit homme alors, répliqua Floranna. Ca suffit Skyler, je suis pas d'humeur à t'écouter pleurnicher maintenant! Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit!  
Face au regard sévére de sa mère, Skyler se tut. Eléana faillit presque rire. Floranna se montrait une mère stricte au besoin. Ca correspondait bien au caractère de chef qu'elle lui connaissait! Alors que Layanna faisait le nécessaire et emmenait Skyler, Ivan et ses amis foncaient vers les portes. Sans Piers et Sofia, ils se sentaient un peu nus, mais Lina et Eléana pourraient soigner les blessés en cas de problème, ils en étaient persuadés. Et lorsqu'ils atteignirent la cour, un spectacle assez terrible les attendaient. Déjà, Astréos criait de douleur; Ivan comprit que les ombres avaient pensé à le blesser d'abord pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite. Mais l'oiseau-roc ne se laissait pas approcher davantage, donnant de furieux coups de bec aux assaillants qui étaient une vingtaine. Dont la moitié étaient des mystiques de Jupiter, Ivan le comprit en regardant les boucliers violets à la puissance trop élevée pour être conçus par un ou deux... Cylia devint blême. Comment affronter ce monde sans casse? Sur les murs, le sang des gardes qui avaient tenté de protéger le domaine laissait de grandes traces rouges. Vlad et Pavel furent indignés devant ce triste spectacle. Mais cela ne leur donna que plus envie de combattre...  
Ivan et Cylia avaient formé des boucliers autour du groupe, avant de déchaîner les plasma. Les assassins ripostèrent avec des plasma pour une partie, l'autre employa des rayons pourpres. Bon, c'était clair. Mystiques de Jupiter et mystiques de Mars s'y collaient pour l'élimination. Eléana lâcha un juron. Pas de mystique de Mercure avec eux, ca craignait. Mais elle se joignit à Vlad et Pavel et combattit à coup de Giga-Séïsme. Elle avait remis son bâton en service, et ne se priva de s'en servir.  
- Gemme de Basalte!  
Activé avec son bâton, la pierre pouvait empoisonner jusqu'à trois personnes. Elle avait ciblé trois mystiques de Jupiter, sachant très bien qu'ils étaient probablement les plus dangereux, avec leurs shurikens, et surtout, avec les Plasma qui fusaient...  
Le premier touché dans leur camp fut Garet. Il n'avait pas réussi à esquiver l'un des rayons pourpres et cela le brûla, bien qu'il fut pourtant moins sensible au feu que les autres, étant donné que c'était son élément. Eléana le soigna rapidement. Pendant ce temps, les trois mystiques touchés par la gemme de basalte s'étaient effondrés, mourrant inexorablement.  
- T'es un vraie terreur, Eléana! lança Floranna. Montre-leur qu'il ne faut pas s'attaquer à nous!  
Les dix-sept autres mystiques, à présent sur leurs gardes, ciblèrent donc... Eléana. Mais Ivan épaissit le bouclier autour d'elle et lorsque deux rayons pourpres la percutèrent, elle ne sentit pratiquement rien! En représailles, Pavel lança Odyssée sur l'un des mystiques encagoulés, le jetant à terre. Si cela ne le tua pas du premier coup, il resta quand même un moment au sol. Mais le mystique de Vénus ne put l'achever, car il fut pris en chasse par l'un des tueurs utilisant le feu et eut tout juste le temps d'éviter un second rayon...  
Un cri d'alerte de Cylia les prévint juste à temps d'une monstrueuse attaque de zone; un rideau de flammes épaisses s'abattit en effet violemment sur eux, manquant de les brûler vifs si les auras de protections ne les avaient pas protégés. La minute d'après, un tourbillon de feu jaillit du sol, atteignit violemment Lina et Cylia qui poussèrent des cris de douleurs.  
- Les salauds! hurla Vlad. Odyssée!  
Il transperça de son épée l'un des mystiques. Celui-ci répliqua avec un plasma qui manqua de le sonner, mais Vlad était si furieux qu'il parvint à se redresser et enfonça sauvagement sa lame dans le corps de son ennemi. Celui-ci eut une sorte de hoquet, cracha du sang et s'effondra, mort.  
- Et de quatre! annonca-t-il avant de se mêler à la curée.  
- Tu vas le payer! hurla une voix sous l'une des cagoules.  
Et l'instant d'après, une vague de feu le projeta violemment contre un mur. Ivan lança un Plasma en direction de celui qui avait osé s'attaquer à son ami et il fut sonné. Cette fois, le jeune homme blond ne laissa aucune chance à son adversaire, et un léger coup d'alchimie le priva brutalement de tout oxygéne. Serrant le poing, il le frappa de nouveau d'un Plasma à pleine puissance, et cette fois, l'ennemi fut littéralement foudroyé. A présent, ils n'étaient plus que seize. Mais trois d'entre eux avaient pris Eléana pour cible et elle ne put éviter une vague de feu qui la brûla violemment. Elle se retrouva prostrée à terre, hurlant de douleur, tenta de se regénérer, mais l'un de ses ennemis bondit vers elle, épée levée...  
- NON!  
Ivan le projeta violemment en arrière avec une tornade et un nouveau plasma atteignit les trois agresseurs. Deux d'entre eux furent sonnés, et tombèrent à la merci de Cylia et de Floranna. La jeune Naëk ne s'embarrassa même pas d'une psynergie. Sans hésiter, elle fonça sur l'une des cibles à terre et la saisit par la cagoule... avant de lui trancher la gorge de sa dague. Le sang ruissella sur le sol, tandis qu'elle plantait la deuxième dans le dos de l'autre. Cylia avait foudroyé le troisième de sa foudre et à présent, elle se relançait dans la bagarre pour protéger Pavel. Ce dernier affrontait pas moins de cinq ennemis en même temps, et ceci étaient à présent beaucoup plus prudents, des Aura Cure fusaient en masse autour d'eux, rendant la possibilité de les blesser plus rare.  
- Courage, il n'en reste plus que treize! dit Vlad pour ragaillardir ses amis qui commencaient tous à ressentir de la fatigue.  
Eléana, quant à elle, profita à un moment de la bagarre... pour utiliser la gemme de Basalte en mode guérison sur Astréos. L'oiseau-roc, qui depuis un moment, brûlait de combattre, décolla alors brutalement, puis plongea brutalement en piqué, droit sur l'un des mystiques assassins. L'instant d'après, ce fut le carnage, l'homme termina coupé violemment en deux, son sang éclaboussa ses alliés.  
- Saloperie de bestiole! hurla quelqu'un.  
L'instant d'après, les shurikens volèrent, et se fichèrent dans le mur de pierre. Astréos continuait cependant son carnage et réussit à tuer trois autres mystiques avant de se faire cueillir par une vague de feu qui lui brûla violemment l'aile gauche, l'empêchant de combattre plus longtemps. Mais son maître et ses compagnons s'en sortaient malgré tout, leur envie de vaincre s'était décuplée. Pavel et Eléana jetèrent à terre d'un Giga-Seïsme combiné deux autres assaillants. Floranna en égorgea un autre après l'avoir piégé dans ses lianes. Cylia en foudroya trois. A présent, il n'en restait plus que deux, les plus forts. Ceux-ci jurèrent en voyant leurs compagnons morts, et envoyèrent une gigantesque tornade, combiné à un vent enflammé, droit sur Pavel, Vlad et Cylia. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, gravement blessés. Lina tenta une aura cure, mais à cette instant, une aura violette l'entoura brutalement. Une Constriction!  
- Wouah la vache, je pensais pas que ca allait marcher! dit l'homme encagoulé qui avait utilisé la psynergie. Si je l'avais su plutôt...  
- Tais-toi, et aide-moi à buter ces enfoirés! répliqua son comparse en lançant un nouveau rayon pourpre droit sur Garet, Ivan et Eléana.  
- Pas touche, espèce d'enfoiré!  
Une barrière de roches s'éleva juste à temps devant eux, lancée par Floranna. La seconde d'après, elle bondit sur le mystique de Mars en esquivant de justesse son rayon de flammes, et sa dague siffla... Avant de s'enfoncer en plein dans le coeur de l'ennemi. Pendant ce temps, Eléana avait guéri les blessés de sa Gemme de Basalte. Mais le dernier combattant était furieux:  
- Salope! hurla-t-il en direction de Floranna. Je te tuerai!  
- Tu es fini, tous tes petits copains sont morts, répliqua Pavel. Si tu te rends pas, tu vas les suivre en un clin d'oeil.  
- Erreur!  
Il projeta un nouveau Plasma, si puissant que tout le monde fut touché, y compris Floranna. La seconde d'après, il se jeta sur elle, shuriken au poing.  
- NON!  
Garet hurla, se releva d'un bond et l'homme termina décapité à coup de hâche. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Floranna avait été poignardée en plein dans le ventre, et elle avait le souffle coupée. Le pire, c'était qu'elle venait de se rendre compte que sa psynergie ne fonctionnait plus; la lame avait été enduite de poudre d'analchimie. Et pire encore, à en juger par la violente brûlure qui se diffusait dans son corps, aussi de poison.  
- Merde... Ca, c'est trop con... murmura-t-elle.  
- FLORANNA!  
Garet se précipita sur elle, voyant son teint terreux. il comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé et hurla:  
- Le bâtard, il l'a empoisonnée! Au secours! Faites quelque chose!  
- J'ai de l'antidote sur moi, dit Cylia.  
Elle sortit la plante de son sac, la fit avaler à Floranna, mais la jeune Naëk sentait toujours ses muscles la paralyser:  
- Ca... aurait été trop facile...  
Paniquée, Eléana examina le shuriken, renifla l'odeur:  
- Oh, les porcs! s'écria-t-elle. Du... Du venin de chien de l'enfer!  
Floranna se tordait à présent de douleur. La brûlure du venin s'était brutalement intensifiée, et elle avait maintenant tout le loisir d'éprouver la puissance de la neurotoxine.  
- Et la poudre d'analchimie empêche toute ressurection, gémit Cylia.  
Garet hurla comme un animal blessé:  
- NON! Ne me dites pas qu'elle va mourir! Floranna! Pas toi, non, pitié, non, non, non!  
Eléana, les yeux remplis de larmes, s'était approchée toute près:  
- Floranna...  
La jeune Naëk serrait les lèvres sous la brûlure, sentait sa respiration s'embarasser. Elle eut cependant la force d'articuler:  
- Nan, la cruche... Je te défends de chialer...  
Elle avait saisi la main d'Eléana dans la sienne, et la jeune femme pouvait sentir son pouls qui s'accélérait, le coeur de la jeune Naëk s'efforcant de combattre, mais galopant à toute vitesse vers son dernier battement...  
- Non...  
Ce fut tout ce qu'Ivan avait trouvé la force de dire. Il se sentait coupable. Il avait l'impression de ne pas s'être battu de façon assez efficace... Vlad et Pavel ne disaient rien, ils étaient trop horrifiés. Floranna ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible... Un gémissement fusa de l'autre côté; Lina n'avait su contenir son horreur.  
Garet, ivre de douleur, n'osait pas non plus y croire:  
- Floranna, non! Je t'en prie... Ne me quitte pas...  
Floranna sentit sa respiration s'embarrasser, tandis que la souffrance commencait d'un coup à se retirer de ses membres... Pour se concentrer plus sur sa poitrine. Elle savait que lorsque le feu qui rongerait son coeur aurait été consumé, il cesserait de battre. Ce qui allait arriver d'ici quelques instants. Elle commencait à avoir froid... Elle eut enfin le courage de murmurer:  
- Garet... Sois fort... Notre fils... Il aura besoin de toi...  
Le mystique de Mars, sentant son coeur se briser dans sa poitrine, se pencha vers elle et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes... Un dernier adieu... Eléana, elle, crispa davantage sa main sur le poignet de son amie, et sentit les battements du pouls qui commencaient à ralentir dangereusement, tandis que Floranna sombrait dans l'inconscience... Eléana serra violemment les lèvres, sentant les larmes monter. Garet recueillait le dernier souffle de la femme qu'il aimait; Eléana voulait recueillir la dernière pulsion de vie de celle-ci...  
Et le moment arriva.  
Un espace plus long se forma entre les battements. Une fois, encore, Eléana sentit le pouls. Puis encore une. Et enfin... Une toute dernière fois, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.  
- Fini, articula-t-elle d'une voix tremblante... avant de fondre en larmes.  
- NON!  
Le cri de bête blessée qui jaillit de Garet exprima la douleur de tout le monde. Ivan serra très fort Eléana dans ses bras. Elle pleura longuement. Garet s'était écroulé sur le sol. Lui, si fort, s'effondrait face à la tragédie qui venait de le frapper... Vlad se précipita vers lui. Garet se jeta dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Lina resta à côté, ne sachant que faire.  
- Je suis désolé, vieux, murmura Vlad.  
Ivan sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Il regarda ses amis autour de lui. Pavel avait baissé la tête, et Ivan comprit qu'il pleurait aussi. Ils venaient tous de perdre une amie... Finalement, le mystique de Mars se redressa:  
- Skyler... articula-t-il.  
Lina hocha la tête.

Skyler eut droit à la nouvelle cinq minutes plus tard. Il éclata en sanglots et courut dans la cour, bien que Garet tenta de l'en empêcher:  
- MAMAN!  
Il la trouva, allongée un peu à l'écart, là où ils l'avaient déplacée, le temps de pouvoir l'enterrer... Il se mit à pleurer. Sa mère venait de l'abandonner... Il était à présent seul... Seul, avec son père.  
- Maman, Maman, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi!  
Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il sanglota, encore et encore. Il resta là toute la nuit. Garet, silencieux, le rejoignit. Dans le palais, personne ne dormit, ils étaient tous sous le coup de l'horreur. Enfin, à l'aube, les décisions se prirent. Floranna serait rapatriée chez les Naëks. Garet n'avait guère envie d'affronter Lavanna, qui s'était absolument opposée à leur union, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais il avait également une autre idée en tête:  
- Vlad, Lina, je vous confie Skyler, leur annonca-t-il de but en blanc. Parce que moi, je vais enquêter pour savoir qui sont les fils de pute qui ont commandité ca!  
Vlad hocha la tête:  
- Tu peux compter sur moi!  
Ivan et Eléana prenait la route avec lui. Astréos les ferait arriver chez les Naëks en moins d'une journée. Le corps de la jeune femme avait été mis en linceul. Alors qu'ils allaient décoller sous le ciel de l'aube sanglante, Ivan prit conscience d'une chose.  
C'était le premier sang versé de la guerre qui venait de se déclarer entre les ombres et eux...


	15. Larmes

Chapitre 15: Larmes...

Le peuple Naëk fut en deuil, ce jour-là.  
Floranna avait été l'une des guerrières les plus respectées. Lavanna les vit arriver sans aucune surprise, mais ses yeux rougis attestaient qu'elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Ivan comprit qu'une vision l'avait avertie, et qu'elle avait compris que le temps qu'elle prévienne, il serait trop tard. Garet baissa les yeux en la voyant. Il savait qu'il allait probablement recevoir une floppée de reproches, mais en réalité, ce ne fut pas le cas.  
- Son heure était venue, dit la vieille femme d'une voix tremblante. Tu n'es pas responsable.  
Skyler avait versé toutes ses larmes. Il n'avait plus prononcé un mot. En fait, il n'avait plus parlé depuis qu'il avait hurlé sa douleur près du corps de sa mère. Quand on lui posait une question, il se contentait de hocher la tête. Son mutisme exprimait sa douleur et c'était encore pire pour les autres de le voir ainsi. Ivan et Eléana connaissaient Skyler comme un enfant joyeux, toujours enclin au manger et à la plaisanterie, comme son père. Il avait changé du tout au tout. Garet accusait le choc avec un courage remarquable. Ses proches savaient tous à quel point il avait aimé sa femme. Si son fils n'avait pas été là, nul doûte qu'il n'aurait pas survécu.  
Floranna fut hissée sur un bûcher funéraire, et les Naëk récitèrent plusieurs prières. Ce fut très solennel...  
Et très douloureux...  
Eléana avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Floranna avait été l'une de ses amies les plus proches, sinon la plus proche. Comme la grande soeur qu'elle n'avait pas eu. La Naëk avait eu beau la traiter de cruche dix fois par jour, Eléana n'avait jamais doûté de son affection. D'ailleurs, cette insulte avait fini par sonner comme un terme affectif.  
"Tu vas me manquer..."  
Des tas de souvenirs lui revenaient, lui rappellait à quel point elles avaient été proches... Ivan gardait son bras autour de ses épaules, la sentant sur le point de craquer. Eléana avait déjà pleuré la plus grande partie de la nuit. Mais cela n'avait visiblement pas suffit.  
- Je sais à quel point elle comptait pour toi... murmura Ivan.  
- Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où je suis tombée sur elle, dans ces cachots minables... Les gardes voulaient la torturer, et elle s'est défendue comme une diablesse... Elle les traitait de tous les noms, leur fichait des coups de pieds judicieusement placés... Et quand elle en a eu fini avec eux et que je lui ai adressé la parole, elle m'a agonisée d'injures... Et pourtant, va savoir pourquoi, j'étais prête à la suivre jusqu'en enfer quand nous nous sommes évadées...  
Ivan sourit, un petit sourire triste:  
- Tu as toujours aimé que l'on soit sincère avec toi... Floranna avait un langage un peu cru, mais pas une seule once d'hypocrisie...  
- Pauvre Garet... Pauvre Skyler...  
Ivan déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de sa femme:  
- Je deviendrai fou s'il t'arrivait quelque chose mon ange, murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
- Moi, j'en mourrais, tout simplement...  
- Ne dis pas ca... Pense à Aelo... A Euros...  
- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais en décider, soupira-t-elle. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que nos vies sont tellement emmêlées que si ton coeur cessait de battre, le mien aussi...  
Ivan lui pressa plus fort la main. Le deuil qui les touchait, cette tragédie qui les avait frappés de si près lui avait rappellé en même temps à quel point il aimait Eléana... Il admirait le courage de Garet, tandis que le bûcher s'enflammait sous un jet du mystique de Mars.  
- Maman...  
Skyler n'avait pu prononcer que ce mot en voyant le bûcher s'embraser. Il se serra davantage contre son père et repartit dans le mutisme. Eléana, elle ne put cette fois plus retenir ses larmes. Floranna s'en allait définitivement... Elle n'était maintenant plus qu'un petit tas de cendres qui allait se trouver dans une fosse, pour ne plus jamais en sortir... Cela lui rappella douloureusement un autre souvenir de deuil; Caleb, son ami d'enfance, qui avait tout sacrifié par amour pour elle... Cette plaie-là n'avait jamais quitté son coeur. Ivan et elle n'en parlaient jamais, mais Ivan en avait gardé lui aussi la trace en lui, à cause de la partie du coeur d'Eléana qui lui avait été réservé pour toujours, alors qu'il aurait voulu occuper toute la place... Mais il avait réalisé depuis longtemps qu'on ne gagnait malheureusement pas contre un mort.  
Mais Eléana l'aimait profondément, absolument. Et cela lui suffisait.  
Quand elle fut mis en terre, Garet poussa un soupir. Il avait beau avoir du mal à réaliser que Floranna était partie pour toujours, il était soulagé que la cérémonie fût finie. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, retourner pleurer en paix. Et préparer sa terrible vengeance...

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas chez les Naëks. Skyler se retrouva déposé chez Vlad et Lina. Garet avait pris son parti. Retourner à la ligue de Mars et enquêter. Vlad avait essayé de le raisonner, mais ca avait été impossible. Il avait dit à sa femme:  
- Franchement, Lina, comment on va faire avec ce gosse? Si son père est absent, comment le réconforter?  
Lina s'était contentée de répondre:  
- Vladi et Van seront sympa avec lui. Si ca se trouve, ils sauront lui apporter du réconfort... Après tout, ce sont ses meilleurs amis...  
- Hélia et Cassy multiplieront aussi leurs visites... Il va juste falloir rester fort...

Lorsqu'Ivan et Eléana rentrèrent à Kalay, ils étaient encore bouleversés. La perte de Floranna leur faisait réaliser à nouveau à quel point la vie pouvait s'arrêter brutalement. Le ménage avait été fait, mais la cour portait encore bien visiblement des traces du drame. A peine rentrée, Eléana alla dans la chambre et s'écroula sur le lit. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer, mais maintenant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle savait que les ombres ne s'en tiendraient pas là. Et cela l'effrayait.  
- Eléana?  
Ivan l'avait suivi. La tristesse transparaissait encore dans son regard violet. La jeune femme était allongée sur le dos, contemplant le plafond. Il s'étendit prés d'elle, et l'observa en se relevant sur un coude:  
- Tu tiens le choc?  
- J'ai peur... Ca pourait être le tour de quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois...  
Ivan trembla. Enfin, il articula:  
- Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire, mais vu la situation...  
Il se rapprocha d'elle:  
- Il n'est plus question que je te laisse seule!  
- Ivan...  
L'instant d'après, ses lèvres s'étaient emparées des siennes. Cette fois, Eléana lui rendit son baiser avec violence. Plus que jamais, elle avait réalisé à quel point leur bonheur était fragile... Ivan tendit brièvement la main, un coup de vent retentit, et la porte de la chambre se ferma avec un claquement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait prévu, ni même ne s'en était cru capable après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Leurs vêtements tombèrent un à un...

Après l'acte, ils restèrent longuement collés l'un à l'autre. Ivan avait totalement enfermé la jeune femme dans ses bras. Eléana resta la tête contre sa poitrine, les larmes aux yeux.  
- J'y crois pas, on y est, chuchota-t-elle.  
- De quoi tu parles?  
Eléana le regarda dans les yeux:  
- La dernière fois que tu m'as fait l'amour de cette façon, c'était il y'a douze ans... Quand tu as cru que c'était la dernière fois...  
Ivan frissonna. La pensée l'avait traversé, oui. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela se ressentirait autant.  
- Je ne peux rien te cacher, soupira-t-il.  
- Je te connais bien, c'est tout... Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir lire les esprits pour sentir dans ton corps ta peur ou ton amour...  
Durant un moment, ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux. Puis soudain, la jeune femme se redressa:  
- Euros et Aelo...  
Ivan se redressa à son tour:  
- J'ai envie de les voir, moi aussi, mais si jamais les Ombres nous espionnent, nous risquons de causer leur perte...  
- Astréos est rapide...  
- Là n'est pas le problème. J'ai peur de donner l'occasion à nos poursuivants d'avoir une vision.  
- Nous devons aussi envoyer d'urgence une lettre à Piers et Sofia.  
- Je vais le faire tout de suite.  
Il se leva, enfila rapidement sa tunique et alla attrapper une plume et un parchemin.

"Piers, Sofia,

Je regrette beaucoup d'avoir une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre. Floranna a été tuée au cours d'une bataille à Kalay. Les Ombres nous ont provoqués ouvertement. Peut-être êtes-vous déjà au courant de l'attaque des ligues Mars et Vénus.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, pour nous ici, c'est devenu un cauchemar. Certains d'entre nous ne peuvent désormais plus tenir leur poste dans les hauts conseils et autant dire que ce sont les Ombres qui remportent le round. Garet est bouleversé. Nous, nous attendons vos avancements. D'ailleurs, ca fait un moment que vous ne donnez plus de nouvelles. Je sais qu'une vision m'aurait averti si vous courriez un danger, mais je suis tout de même très inquiet. Soyez prudents, et envoyez-moi vite un mot pour me rassurer.

Bien à vous,

Ivan."

Il alla chercher l'oiseau dans sa cage et lui attacha solidement le parchemin. Il espéra avoir une réponse au plus vite. Pendant ce temps, Eléana avait enfilé sa robe bleue et coiffait ses longues boucles désordonnées. Elle dit enfin:  
- Pour les enfants, qu'est-ce que tu décides?  
- Je n'ai pas de mauvais pressentiment, alors je suppose que nous pouvons y aller...  
C'est ainsi qu'une demie-heure plus tard, ils avaient décollé. Plus rien ne comptait désormais, que leurs enfants...

Skyler ne parlait pas.  
Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté. C'était tout simplement qu'il n'y arrivait plus. Sa mère était morte, et son père était parti.  
Pourquoi était-il parti? Etait-ce sa faute si sa mère était morte? Etait-il puni? Tant de questions muettes auxquels, il n'avait malheureusement pas de réponse...  
Vladi et Van se montraient taquins, mais compréhensifs. En fait, ils étaient tous les deux très déboussolés par le mutisme et la tristesse de Skyler, lui qui était si joyeux auparavant... Ils en parlaient d'ailleurs entre eux:  
- Ca fait bizarre de ne plus l'entendre dire un mot, disait Van. Il me faisait tellement marrer, il y'a pas longtemps...  
- Il a perdu sa mère, dit Vladi. A sa place, j'aurais pas envie de parler non plus... Comment pourrait-il penser à autre chose?  
- Papa et Maman disaient que nous devrions lui changer les idées. Il mange pas beaucoup, non plus... On doit bien pouvoir trouver un moyen de l'aider, non?  
- Ressucite sa mère, répliqua Vladi d'un ton sarcastique.  
- T'es con!  
- Nan, mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire?  
Van soupira, à bout d'argument:  
- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, je ne veux pas le laisser comme ca!

Le lendemain, ils entraînèrent donc Skyler dehors pour une chasse à l'homme; Hélia et Cassandra participaient aussi. Skyler se laissa entrainer. Il appréciait les efforts de ses amis pour l'aider, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre du choc. Il aurait voulu parler avec son père, mais celui-ci s'était éloigné...  
Vlad et Lina observaient les enfants jouer avec un soupir.  
- Il ne dit toujours rien, dit Vlad.  
- Il souffre, répondit Lina. J'imagine qu'il a peur de crier s'il ouvre la bouche...

Skyler souffrait. Et chaque nuit, il revivait la scène...  
Chaque nuit, il se revoyait entrain de pleurer près du corps de sa mère...  
Chaque nuit, il revoyait son enterrement...  
Et chaque nuit, il se réveillait en pleurant...  
Et chaque nuit, Vlad vint pour le rassurer...  
Et chaque nuit, Vlad se demandait alors:

"Comment le monde peut oser infliger ca à nos enfants?"


	16. VifArgent

**Oui, je crois que personne n'a apprécié le coup du premier mort de la partie, hein? Moi-même, je pleure sur mes persos quand je les tue, je vous le garantis... ^^' Mais bon, c'était le petit apéritif, parce que des morts, il risque d'y en avoir encore quelques uns, seuls les persos canons ont une chance de s'en sortir! Vous voici prévenus! Happy end, non. Fin nuancée, oui, sûrement.**

Chapitre 16: Vif-Argent

Une semaine et demie s'était écoulée depuis qu'Euros et Aelo étaient arrivés au temple Lama. Ils avaient commencé un rude entraînement pour manipuler leur psynergie. Et autant dire que l'entraînement imposé par Hamo était plus que rude.  
D'abord, lever à 6 heures du matin, ensuite, ils devaient méditer durant deux heures. Après, ils avaient le droit de manger, ensuite, c'était reparti pour de la méditation, puis enfin, on faisait des travaux pratiques, et Hamo était intransigeante. Créer des tourbillons, ce n'était pas difficile. Mais maintenant, elle attendait toujours de les voir foudroyer un bout de bois avec leur foudre. Or déjà, créer une petite étincelle, c'était délicat. Mais alors, créer un éclair et le diriger pour le faire frapper une branche, alors ca, c'était beaucoup plus délicat! De plus Hamo n'était pas aimable pour un sou.  
- Elle nous déteste, avait dit Euros à sa soeur le soir de leur arrivée. Je me demande pourquoi.  
Aelo avait lâché un soupir:  
- Elle nous déteste sûrement parce que nous sommes les enfants de Papa, avait-elle répondu. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas la seule à nous avoir regardés comme des vers de vase. Il faut croire que nous portons la peste, Euros!  
- Je me demande pourquoi Papa nous a envoyés ici, alors! C'est une punition, ou quoi?  
- Non, il veut juste nous protéger...  
- Oui, mais contre quoi?  
Question qui n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse. Et durant les jours suivants, ils avaient été si occupés qu'ils n'eurent guère le temps de chercher une réponse, malheureusement. Le soir, ils étaient si épuisés qu'ils s'endormaient immédiatement. Les autres disciples du temple était également intraitables. Euros et Aelo ne s'étaient pas fait d'amis, du coup. Mais ca ne faisait rien, au fond. Ils étaient toujours un peu décalés dans leur façon de penser par rapport aux autres. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne de leur âge. Les deux enfants avaient cependant la chance de se suffir à eux-même. Ce matin-là, Aelo avait cependant été tellement exaspérée par maître Hamo que le miracle s'était produit: Un gros éclair violet avait pulvérisé la bûche de bois sur laquelle elle s'exercait depuis le début de la semaine.  
- Et bien voilà Aelo, dit Hamo d'une voix neutre. Quand on te met au défi, tu vois que tu fais des progrés...  
- Que cela ne vous encourage pas à m'exaspérer davantage, répliqua Aelo, de mauvaise humeur.  
- Insolente!  
- Je sais.  
Aelo avait d'ordinaire un tempérament calme, mais lorsqu'elle avait le malheur de s'énerver, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle sortit du temple la tête haute. Elle savait qu'elle allait en être quitte pour une réprimande, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Si ca pouvait faire revenir ses parents, tant mieux! Euros l'avait suivi et riait; d'ordinaire, c'était plutôt lui, le roi de l'insolence.  
- Comment tu as bâché la mégére...  
- Elle croit tout savoir, rétorqua Aelo d'un ton rogue. Il n'y a pas besoin de lire son esprit pour le voir! Ca m'énerve au plus haut point, les gens comme ca!  
- Moi aussi, approuva Euros.  
Mais Maître Hamo était sortie à son tour du temple et alla rejoindre sa nièce insolente:  
- Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ca?  
Euros décida d'aider sa soeur:  
- Et qui êtes-vous pour nous traiter comme vous le faîtes? Je connais Aelo. Elle a supporté vos provocations et vos regards méprisants toute la semaine sans rien dire et vous vous étonnez!  
- Vous n'êtes que deux gamins affreusement capricieux, et moi, un adulte qui a malheureusement le devoir de vous prendre sous sa responsabilité. Votre père vous a confié à moi, j'ai bien l'intention de faire de vous des êtres qui seront capables de se défendre en cas de besoin, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sévére. Et pour cela, je n'hésiterai pas à employer tous les moyens possibles!  
Aelo répliqua:  
- Nous en sommes parfaitement capables et s'il le faut, nous nous passerons de votre aide!  
Hamo eut un mince sourire:  
- Je suis curieuse de voir ca...  
Et brusquement, un coup de vent violent frappa la fillette, la projetant à terre, le souffle coupé.  
- Ne la touchez pas! s'écria Euros.  
Hamo allait frapper de nouveau, quand une brusque aura violette entoura la jeune fille, créé instinctivement par Euros. Elle en fut stupéfaite:  
- Tiens, donc... On dirait qu'il y'a aussi du potentiel chez le jeune homme...  
- Ne parlez pas comme ca! s'écria le garçon dont les prunelles violettes se rétrécissaient sous l'effet de la colère. Nous ne sommes pas des marchandises!  
Hamo lâcha un soupir agacé. Elle avait presque été tentée de prendre Aelo pour disciple, car il ne faisait aucun doûte que celle-ci avait un potentiel énorme. Mais Aelo avait hérité du caractère de son père. Du coup, elle était beaucoup trop sensible pour faire une bonne adepte. D'autant plus qu'elle avait déjà bien compris que sa présence n'était pas du tout la bienvenue. Et c'était pareil pour son frère.  
- Vos parents ne vont pas tarder à venir, leur lanca-t-elle d'un ton furibond. J'irai leur toucher un mot de votre attitude, je suis sûre qu'ils vont apprécier...  
Aelo se contenta de s'éloigner. Elle n'aimait pas les longues discussions. Euros, lui, cherchait une réplique cinglante, mais Aelo l'interpella:  
- Euros, viens, laisse tomber!  
Les poings serrés, le garçon tourna les talons. Aelo se dirigea résolument vers le chemin de montagnes:  
- Viens faire une balade, ca nous calmera...  
Euros la suivit sans hésiter. En cette fin de matinée, il y'avait encore une brise de fraîcheur malgré le soleil torride. Le temple Lama se trouvait pile entre le désert Lamakan et le prolongement de la chaîne de Montagne de Goma. La randonnée à cette endroit était un plaisir. Les sentiers étaient bien entendus infranchissables au bout d'un moment, mais on avait de quoi faire une promenade relativement sympa près des falaises. Euros et Aelo aimaient les hauteurs, en bons mystiques d'air qu'ils étaient. Ca leur donnait un sentiment profond de liberté. Cependant, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient surveillés de loin...

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes, quand soudain, des bruissements d'ailes assez haut au-dessus de leur tête leur fit lever les yeux. Et ils eurent la suprise de leur vie:  
- Des oiseaux-rocs sauvages ici? s'exclama Aelo.  
En effet, il y'en avait tout un groupe, reconnaissable de très loin. Euros se dépêcha d'entraîner sa soeur à couvert; les oiseaux-rocs sauvages pouvaient être dangereux pour les humains, car vue leur taille, ils étaient ni plus ni moins que ce qu'une souris était pour un aigle. Et là, on était face à de majestueux aigles géants. Mais ceux-ci avaient une curieuse attitude; ils harcelaient à coups de becs l'un des leurs, qui paraissait... beaucoup plus petit. Ce dernier poussait des cris très aigus. Au bout d'un moment, il s'écarta, apparement blessé... Et brusquement, chuta vers l'une des falaises.  
- Non! s'écria Euros, horrifié.  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'animal fût aussi cruellement rejeté par les siens, et surtout, il craignait qu'il ne fut blessé. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas. La nuée de rapaces s'éloignait déjà, tandis que soudain, on entendit à nouveau les cris aigus... Les cris aigus d'un oisillon en danger de mort.  
Euros sentit quelque chose lui fendiller le coeur et il en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. La détresse de l'animal était touchante. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés.  
- J'y vais, fit-il en s'avancant vers la paroi rocheuse.  
- Tu es dingue! s'écria Aelo. Tu ne vas pas escalader la montagne, tout de même?  
- Et comment que si! répliqua le garçon.  
Aelo lâcha un soupir. C'était bien Euros, ca! Toujours à n'en faire qu'à sa tête! Elle n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que rien ne lui arrive.  
- Euros! Descend de là immédiatement! cria une voix qu'Aelo reconnut aussitôt.  
Maître Hamo venait d'arriver, suivi de deux disciples.  
- Imprudent! cria l'un des deux autres. Descend, tu vas te tuer!  
Mais Euros ne les écoutait pas. Ses mains s'écorchèrent sur les arrêtes vives, mais cela ne le freina pas. Il n'écoutait que les cris de l'oiseau blessé. Cette bête qui l'appellait au secours... Pas question de la laisser là, seule...  
"D'abord les chatons, maintenant ca,"pensa Aelo.  
Elle n'était pas surprise. Elle partageait les pensées de son frère depuis maintenant assez longtemps pour savoir une chose; Euros avait un grand amour pour les animaux. Tous les animaux. Il leur portait un très grand respect... Et plus étonnant encore, il semblait que les animaux le sentaient. Aussi n'était-il pas surprenant qu'il cherchât à secourir l'oiseau-roc, quitte à se prendre des coups de bec ou à payer d'une chute son exploit.  
Le jeune homme progressait vite. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il avait atteint le pic et pouvait maintenant aperçevoir le bébé roc.  
Il était jeune. Très jeune, à en juger par sa taille. En fait, la bête avait la taille d'un jeune chat. De là où il était, le garçon vit qu'il avait du sang sur le poitrail. Mais ca ne devait pas être trop grave, car à en juger par les cris qu'il poussait, l'oiseau avait les poumons intacts. Enfin, Euros mit pied sur le rocher. Cette fois, l'oiseau le fusilla de son regard... bleu.  
Ce fut là qu'Euros comprit pourquoi son groupe l'avait rejeté. Le jeune roc était albino. Son plummage était blanc comme neige, avec de magnifiques reflets argentés. Son bec semblait être un pic de cristal mat. Voyant le jeune homme s'approcher de lui, il se mit à piailler avec plus de vigueur encore et écarta ses ailes d'un air menaçant. Euros s'accroupit:  
-N'aie pas peur... Je ne te ferai aucun mal...  
Il avait parlé de la voix la plus douce qu'il avait pu, mais l'oiseau ne se calma pas pour autant. Il murmura des paroles douces durant un long moment, tentant d'apaiser l'animal. Voyant que "l'ennemi" n'avancait plus, le jeune roc finit par se taire. Il devait avoir donné assez de voix. Euros crut alors le moment venu, et tendit délicatement la main. Et tout se passa à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
Euros n'eut pas le temps de retirer sa main assez vite et une violente douleur le transperca. Il poussa un cri de douleur, tandis que le petit aigle recommencait à ébourriffer ses plumes et à pousser des cris. Euros lâcha un juron, mais il était furieux contre lui-même. Là, il avait manqué de prudence. Sa main était gluante de sang et bien entaillée.  
"Bon sang, ca ne va pas être facile..."  
Il déchira le bout de sa tunique et se fit un rapide bandage pour stopper l'hémorragie. Ensuite, il continua de parler longuement au roc, jusqu'à ce que finalement, celui-ci se calme. Euros se rapprocha légérement. S'il pénétrait son esprit, il savait qu'il y'avait une chance pour qu'il parvienne à l'apprivoiser. Enfin, il put se glisser dans l'esprit de l'animal. Celui-ci était trop affaibli pour résister. Il y lut des pensées effrayées:  
"Peur... mal..."  
"N'aie pas peur..."  
Euros n'hésita pas à lui communiquer ses pensées les plus rassurantes. Il voulait que l'oiseau comprenne qu'il n'était pas là pour lui faire du mal. Et il sentit d'un coup que les pensées du jeune roc devenaient plus sereine au fur et à mesure qu'il laissait leur lien se créer...  
"N'aie pas peur... Plus personne ne te fera de mal... Viens avec moi..."  
Le bébé-roc était incapable de remuer, trop gravement blessé, mais lorsqu'Euros approcha à nouveau la main, cette fois, il n'attaqua pas. Il se contenta de pousser un dernier cri de mise en garde. L'enfant sourit, et enfin, il effleura doucement la tête de l'oisillon du bout des doigts. Le plumage était incroyablement lisse et doux.  
Le jeune roc émettait à présent des pensées toutes troublées. Il s'attendait à se faire agresser, après avoir osé attaquer l'humain en face de lui... Son instinct le poussait à se défendre, et pourtant, un autre instinct en même temps refaisait surface, pour lui dicter tout le contraire, lui dire de faire confiance, de laisser faire... Les prunelles violettes d'Euros avaient littéralement plongé dans celles bleues de l'oiseau... Il eut un léger sourire. Le roc n'avait plus peur, à présent, et se laissa caresser davantage. Euros lissa doucement les plumes sur son dos, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal par mégarde.  
- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il enfin en contemplant les plumes neigeuses aux reflets d'argent.  
Il dit enfin d'un ton solennel:  
- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je te soignerai, et tu voleras plus vite que le vent... Tu te nommera Vif-Argent, comme la couleur de ton plumage, et pour ton vol qui sera plus rapide que les vents de tempête...  
Il avait remarqué les ailes gracieusement fuselées du petit rapace. Il n'y avait pas de doûte, l'oiseau serait taillé pour le vol un jour. Son instinct ne le trompait pas. Surtout qu'en plus, il sentait à présent totalement l'esprit de l'animal en lui.  
- Viens avec moi, murmura-t-il une dernière fois.  
"Je suis... avec toi..."  
Euros s'approcha et enleva sa cape. Pour porter l'oiseau blessé jusqu'en bas, il allait devoir être très prudent. Il souleva doucement le roc qui poussa une plainte, mais ne se débattit pas. Il le placa dans la cape, comme dans une sorte de panier et la renoua solidement sur son dos. De cette façon, il pouvait porter son protégé en redescendant la falaise. Il avait vu que les blessures du roc étaient profondes, mais guériraient avec le temps... S'il se dépêchait de le remettre en bonnes mains. Il redescendit la falaise plus vite qu'il en était monté, évaluant les prises une à une, et pour finir, se laissa dégringoler lestement jusqu'en bas. Là, Hamo l'accueillit d'une réprimande:  
- Enfin, je respire! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, espèce d'imprudent? Tu as fini de faire le malin?  
Euros fusilla sa tante du regard:  
- Je n'ai pas fait le malin, j'ai sauvé la vie à ce pauvre oisillon. Et maintenant, qu'on me donne de quoi le soigner!  
Il avait parlé d'un ton impérieux, et maintenant, rebroussait chemin devant l'air médusé d'Hamo et des disciples. Aelo alla à son côté:  
- Je suis fière de toi. Je crois que Papa aurait agi comme toi.  
- Sûrement...  
Ils rentrèrent rapidement. Là, Euros le soigna avec un cataplasme d'herbes. Il regretta de ne pas avoir de pouvoir de guérison. Ca lui aurait été bien utiles. Mais il savait en revanche que les rocs regénérait très vite, ce qui le rassurait.  
- Il va falloir le nourrir, dit Aelo. Ca ne va pas être évident, il est encore trop petit pour attrapper même un lapin...  
Euros haussa les épaules:  
- Ne t'en fais pas trop pour ca. Contente-toi d'aller me trouver un quartier de viande crue...  
Aelo partit et revint au bout de cinq minutes avec un morceau sanglant qu'elle tenait dans un torchon, l'air un peu dégoûté:  
- Beuh... il va vraiment manger ca?  
- Il va falloir, sinon, il guérira pas!  
Mais l'oisillon était incapable d'entamer la viande, il tirait, tirait, sans succés.  
- Zut, il est vraiment trop petit, soupira Euros. Trop pour déglutir, aussi.  
- Il ne survivra pas alors, dit Aelo.  
Euros répliqua:  
- Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, soeurette! La solution au problème est toute simple...  
Il prit le morceau sanglant et sans hésiter, il planta les dents. Aelo fut stupéfaite. Et elle le fut deux fois plus quand il mâcha longuement et recracha le tout dans le creux de sa main:  
- Beurk! Tu es dégoûtant!  
Euros se contenta de répondre:  
- En quoi est-ce dégoûtant? Je fais exactement ce que sa maman aurait fait, s'il en avait encore une... Regarde...  
Vif-Argent engloutit rapidement la viande ainsi pré-mâchée.  
- Là, regarde, au moins, il a de l'appétit. Dans trois ou quatre jours tout au plus, il sera en pleine forme!  
Aelo eut un petit rire:  
- Tu m'étonneras toujours, frangin...  
- Et dire qu'il m'a filé un gros coup de bec tout à l'heure... Le voici tout sage, maintenant...  
- Bon, tu en as fini avec ta bestiole? lança Maître Hamo qui arrivait. Il y'a encore de l'entraînement à faire!  
- J'arrive, répondit le jeune homme.  
Il soupira. Décidément, on ne le laissait pas en paix...

Comme il l'avait prédit, Vif-Argent fut rétabli en moins de quatre jours. Le cinquième, il put de nouveau voler. Euros en était un peu inquiet. Le jeune roc allait peut-être à présent revenir à l'état sauvage...  
En fait, non. Vif-Argent n'avait nul intention de quitter son nouveau maître. Leur lien spirituel était une sorte de pacte et Euros comprit rapidement qu'à présent, le jeune roc le suivrait où qu'il irait. Alors il sentit une impatience nouvelle l'envahir. Quand l'oiseau atteindrait-il assez d'envergure pour être monté? Euros avait déjà l'expérience du vol avec le roc de son père, mais ce ne serait pas pareil que de monter le sien... Et il eut un soupir. La ligue Jupiter avait fixé l'âge pour devenir chasseur de ciel à quinze ans. Or, vu la croissance de Vif-Argent, il serait sûrement adulte en moins de quatre ans...

Dans l'après-midi, Euros et Aelo eurent une nouvelle surprise; leurs parents leur rendirent une visite!  
Ils travaillaient dans le temple, quand l'un des disciples avaient fait irruption:  
- Maître Hamo! Votre frère et sa femme sont là!  
Euros et Aelo s'étaient levés d'un bond:  
- Papa! Maman! s'écria Euros.  
- Ils sont venus, fit Aelo qui voulut se précipiter dehors.  
- Pas d'agitation, les enfants, répliqua Hamo.  
- Ca va, Maître, vous n'allez pas nous empêcher de saluer nos parents, quand même, rétorqua Euros avant de se précipiter à la porte, suivi par sa soeur et Vif-Argent.  
Ivan et Eléana accueillirent les deux enfants à bras ouverts.  
- Euros! Aelo!  
Euros se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, tandis qu'Aelo allait se blottir contre son père qui lui caressa les cheveux, ravi. Son coeur bondissait de joie à voir sa fille... Elle lui avait manqué. Mais Aelo se dégagea cependant rapidement, voulant aller saluer sa mère. Euros s'avanca maladroitement vers Ivan:  
- Salut, Papa...  
Ivan sentit une légére déchirure dans sa poitrine. Ses rapports avec Euros n'étaient pas faciles, et visiblement, malgré ses efforts, l'enfant gardait une distance. Eléana l'avait aussi remarqué, mais elle fit mine de ne rien voir et profita du bonheur de serrer Aelo dans ses bras. Elles avaient les mêmes cheveux et le même visage fin, même si Aelo tenait plus de son père. Eléana aimait tendrement sa fille, qui lui rendait bien. Pendant ce temps, Euros avait déposé une bise maladroite sur la joue de son père qui lui ébourriffa les cheveux.  
- Tu n'as pas fait trop de bêtises, j'espère, lança-t-il d'un ton malicieux.  
- Commence pas, répliqua Euros, aussitôt sur la défensive...  
- Je plaisantais, Euros... soupira Ivan.  
- Ne vous chamaillez pas, avertit Aelo.  
Eléana eut un petit rire gêné. A cet instant, Ivan remarqua le bébé roc qui volait près d'Euros:  
- Ai-je la berlue ou est-ce qu'il y'a un roc blanc avec toi?  
Euros sourit:  
- C'est mon nouvel ami. Il s'appelle Vif-Argent.  
Hamo intervint à cet instant:  
- Il est allé escalader une falaise pour porter secours à cette bestiole, dit-elle d'un ton sévére. Euros est aussi tête de mûle que toi, Ivan, quand il a décidé de faire quelque chose, il faut qu'il le fasse!  
Ivan éclata de rire:  
- D'abord les chatons, maintenant, un bébé-roc, il faut croire que ta vocation est toute trouvée, fils! Tu veux monter un cirque?  
- Ne ris pas, Papa, il le ferait, tu sais, dit Aelo.  
Ivan était heureux intérieurement; L'espoir que la prophétie ne se réalisa pas était de plus en plus vivace. Euros montrait un grand coeur avec l'âge. Il tenait de ses parents, il n'y avait pas de doûte. Comment pourrait-il mal tourner?

Hamo se posait la même question. Alors que les deux enfants étaient restés près de leur mère, ils se parlèrent, un peu à l'écart.  
- Doit-on leur dire ce qui est arrivé à Floranna? demanda Ivan.  
- Skyler est leur ami, répondit Hamo. Ne les ménage pas, ca ne servira à rien...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Euros a un très grand coeur. Mais son caractère entêté le perdra un jour. Et il a le même problème que toi, il est trop sensible.  
- On peut donc espérer qu'il échappera à son destin, dit Ivan d'un ton cynique. J'avais plutôt craint qu'il ne soit pas assez émotif...  
- Détrompe-toi! Un coeur trop sensible est justement beaucoup plus facile à corrompre par le mal... Un jour, il se pourrait qu'il bascule...  
- Je n'y crois pas.  
Hamo soupira:  
- Tu as trop de confiance en lui...  
- Je n'en ai justement pas assez, visiblement, répliqua Ivan.  
Il voulut s'éloigner, mais Hamo lui dit soudain:  
- Au fait, ta femme et toi, ne vous avisez plus de venir ainsi. Si Eolos ou l'un de ses sbires répérent l'endroit où se trouvent Euros et Aelo, vous êtes perdus.  
- Je ne les laisserai pas sans les voir.  
- Si tu y tiens, je te les aménerai de temps à autres. Mais prend garde. Les visions de tes ennemis sont exclusivement centrées sur toi... Tu risques de trahir tes enfants par mégarde.  
Ivan soupira. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'Euros et Aelo... Il aurait voulu rester à leurs côtés, les protéger de son mieux, et il ne le pouvait pas... Comment leur dire?  
- Ils vont se sentir abandonnés...  
- Explique-leur. Ils sont assez grands pour comprendre, Ivan.  
Ivan se retourna:  
- Je ne leur révélerai pas la prophétie. Pas maintenant!  
- Euros apprendra malheureusement la vérité bien assez vite...  
- Ne t'avise de la lui révéler!  
Hamo le fusilla du regard:  
- Je n'aurai pas à le faire, et toi non plus. Un jour, il saura. Tu verras...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Nous ne pourrons pas le protéger de ce que verra Aelo, plus clairvoyante à son âge que tu ne l'as jamais été...  
Ivan devint blême. Il murmura:  
- Dois-je comprendre que son don de prophétie est déjà actif?  
- Non. Mais le jour où il s'éveillera, ce sera sûrement la première chose qu'Aelo découvrira que la destinée de son frère. Le lien entre eux deux est d'une puissance terrible. Une part de l'esprit de l'un est toujours présente dans celui de l'autre. Tu l'as déjà remarqué. Euros et Aelo forment comme les deux parties d'une même âme. Et lorsque viendra le bris de ce lien, leur évolution risque d'en être grandement perturbée...  
Ivan baissa les yeux. Un grand frisson le parcourut.  
"Euros... Aelo... Qu'est-ce qui vous attend?"


	17. Mystére dans les glaces

Chapitre 17: Mystère dans les glaces

Piers venait à peine de se lever. Sofia le rejoignit rapidement. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il comptait faire, les dernières nouvelles n'avaient pas été très bonnes. Ils avaient appris hier en haut conseil que les Ligues Vénus et Mars avaient été attaquées. Un mystique de Mars avait été assassiné, et à la ligue Vénus, un golem de pierre avait fait des dégâts. Du coup, les deux adeptes de Mercure étaient à présent fou d'inquiétude pour leurs amis et se demandaient s'ils allaient bien. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas osé se rendre aux nouvelles, craignant de leur attirer encore plus de problèmes. De plus, Piers ne voulait surtout pas quitter Imil sans avoir la preuve de l'implication de Cielos dans les incidents qui avaient eu lieu les jours précédents. Alors qu'ils discutaient tous les deux pour savoir qui allait surveiller Cielos et qui se chargerait d'Aurora, un tapement aux carreaux fit lever les yeux à Piers. Il alla vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, laissant un pigeon voler à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il avait un message à la patte et Piers comprit:  
- Ivan nous envoie des nouvelles, dirait-on...  
Frémissant d'impatience et d'appréhension, il détacha rapidement le rouleau de parchemin de la patte de l'animal, le secoua pour le déplier, et commenca à lire. La minute d'après, il plaquait sa main contre sa bouche d'un air horrifié et s'assit brusquement sur le lit.  
- Piers? Qu'est-ce que ca dit?  
Il gardait sa main sur sa bouche et respirait bruyamment, l'air de quelqu'un qui a subi un choc. Sofia comprit:  
- Ne me dis pas qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Eléana? Ou aux enfants?  
- Non, parvint enfin à articuler le Lémurian. Mais quelqu'un est mort, oui...  
- Non! gémit Sofia. Qui? Qui?  
- Floranna...  
- Oh par tous les Dieux...  
Elle s'effondra et se mit à pleurer. Piers lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Il ressentait beaucoup de peine également. Floranna n'avait pas été très proche de lui, mais néammoins, elle avait été une amie et une compagne d'armes pour qui il avait eu énormément d'estime. Et il sentait une grande tristesse en pensant à Eléana, Garet et Skyler, qui devaient être sous le choc. Enfin, il reprit la lettre qui était tombée au sol et termina sa lecture.  
- Il s'inquiéte pour nous.  
Il resta une minute, encore figé par le choc de la nouvelle, puis il se redressa. Ce n'était guère le moment de se laisser aller, la situation se corsait! Il saisit sa plume, un parchemin et se dépêcha de rédiger une brève réponse.

Ivan,

Présente nos condoléances à Garet. Je vois que l'ennemi a décidé de frapper fort. De notre côté, rien de bien nouveau malheureusement. Sofia et moi sommes en garde perpétuelle, occupés à surveiller d'un côté notre suspect, de l'autre quelqu'un qui pourrait être la prochaine victime. Chaque jour apporte décidément son lot de mauvaises nouvelles. Vlad, Pavel et leurs familles vont-ils bien? Je suppose que oui. Il va falloir de notre côté faire sortir le loup de sa tannière. Puisque nos amis ont été si ouvertement menacés, je crois qu'il est temps d'agir de manière un peu plus claire. Prend bien garde à toi. Nos pensées vont vers vous, soyez bien prudents, toi et Eléana.

Bien à toi,

Piers.

Il se dépêcha d'envoyer le message. Sofia était encore toute pâle:  
- Garet doit être tellement bouleversé... Il était si amoureux de sa femme...  
- Je sais, murmura Piers. Mais pour nous, Sofia, le temps n'est pas aux larmes. Nous devons mettre Cielos hors d'état de nuire au plus vite! Et ce qui s'est passé aux ligues nous permet de prendre une plus grande liberté...  
- Tu ne veux pas l'accuser devant le conseil, tout de même?  
- Non bien sûr, il nierait. Je vais surveiller plus intensément Aurora... Il va sûrement retenter quelque chose, vu le point où nous en sommes...  
- Pas dûr pour toi de surveiller Aurora, elle est tout le temps plus ou moins coller à tes basques, en ce moment, je commence même à me demander si elle n'aurait pas un faible pour toi..  
Piers lâcha un soupir. Il espérait bien que non, parce qu'il n'était nullement interessé par Aurora. Il l'aimait bien, mais sans plus. De toute manière, là n'était pas la question. Il redoûtait qu'Aurora fût victime d'un attentat.  
- Dépêchons-nous de sortir, dit-il.  
Sofia s'était un peu remise du choc. Ils allèrent donc vers l'extérieur. Sofia alla coller aux basques de Cielos et l'entraîna dans une conversation sur les derniers événements. Aurora salua Piers avec chaleur et lui dit sans hésiter:  
- Quelque chose te tourmente? Tu as l'air inquiet et triste...  
Piers soupira. Il dit enfin:  
- Un de mes amis a perdu sa femme dans les incidents qui se sont produits...  
- Oh, j'en suis désolée... C'est vrai que les ombres n'y vont pas de main-morte, en ce moment, hein?  
Il hocha la tête et se tut. Aurora resta à l'observer. Son regard de saphir était insondable. Bleu glacé, comme un lac gelé, remarqua-t-il. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle pût être aussi chaleureuse, avec ces yeux qui disaient tout le contraire...  
Un bruit le fit détourner la tête. Aurora poussa un cri d'horreur. Un golem de glace marchait droit à leur rencontre.  
- Voilà le premier défi de la journée, lâcha l'homme.  
Aurora brandit son bâton:  
- Il ne nous ennuiera pas longtemps, si on s'y prend bien...  
Elle fit apparaitre une lance de glace et la lanca en direction du golem, visant son bras. Piers comprit qu'elle espérait le démembrer, à défaut d'avoir de quoi le fondre. Le Lémurian regrettait pour sa part de ne pas connaître un moyen de transformer la glace en eau. Il eût été alors si facile de se débarrasser du monstre! Lâchant un soupir, il leva sa masse et l'abattit sur la jambe droite du golem en esquivant habilement son poing. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à transformer la bête en glace pilée, mais il était déterminé à essayer. Il fit voler des moreaux de glace, mais l'instant d'après, une congère faillit tomber sur lui et il dût reculer d'un bond. De l'autre côté, Aurora avait esquivé de juste un morceau de glace qui avait manqué de tomber sur elle. L'instant d'après, elle brandit son bâton et frappa à son tour sur le golem, parvenant à faire éclater la glace en haut de sa jambe droite. Le golem projeta son poing dans sa direction, mais elle parvint à l'esquiver. La seconde d'après, elle tendit la main vers le sol et fit monter des stalagmites de glace qui empalèrent une jambe du monstre, l'immobilisant à moitié:  
- A toi d'en tirer profit, cria-t-elle.  
Piers frappa de toutes ses forces avec sa masse. Le golem n'apprécia pas du tout lorsque sa jambe piégée se détacha brusquement de son corps. Mais la minute d'après, il se vengea; Piers ne put éviter une stalactite qui se ficha dans son épaule, la transpercant. Le froid et la douleur l'engourdirent et il eut du mal à bouger. Le golem le heurta violemment de son poing, le jetant à terre. Piers se crut perdu, mais Aurora lui porta secours en édifiant une barrière de glace autour de lui. L'homme put du coup profiter d'un court répit pour arracher la stalactite de sa plaie et incanter une Prière Mineure. Aurora, pendant ce temps, donnait de nouveaux coups de bâton et poussa un juron de frustration en voyant que cela ne faisait pas grand mal. Piers décida d'opter pour une autre stratégie. Il allait viser la réserve de psynergie du golem. Son seul souci, c'était pour l'atteindre. Le géant de glace mesurait bien ses vingt mètres de hauteur, ca ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Et surtout, il recommencait à jeter des boules de glace partout et avait regénéré.  
- Sauve qui peut! cria Aurora en courant, suivie de Piers.  
- J'espère qu'il va se fatiguer!  
Une pluie de stalactites tombant tout près d'eux leur indiqua que c'était impossible. Aurora fit s'élever une nouvelle barrière de glace dans l'espoir de freiner le golem. Le lémurian donna un nouveau coup de masse dans la jambe du golem qui chancela un peu, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Aurora tendit le bras et une congère gigantesque s'abattit sur le géant de glace, le faisant tituber. Elle espérait réussir à l'immobiliser, à défaut de le blesser. Ainsi, la victoire en serait peut-être plus facile...  
De nouveau, des stalactites fusèrent et tombèrent en cercle autour d'elle. La dernière la frappa violemment à l'épaule et elle tomba à genoux. Piers aurait voulu la défendre, mais il était déjà lui même bien embêté. Il incanta, et une colonne d'eau frappa le monstre entre les jambes, le projetant en l'air. Cependant, les quelques secondes de répit laissèrent le temps à Aurora de se rétablir.  
- Ombre!  
Piers avait déchaîné son Djinn sans hésiter. La bulle protectrice les entoura tous les deux instantanément... Juste avant qu'ils ne se retrouvâssent ensevelis sous une tonne de glace, que le golem fracassa d'un coup de poing dévastateur. Le bouclier d'eau protégea assez efficacement Aurora et Piers, mais ils furent tout de même bien secoués et se retrouvèrent projetés au sol sous le coup de l'impact.  
- Il commence à m'énerver, cracha Aurora.  
- Moi aussi, répliqua Piers.  
Il se leva d'un bond, fit jaillir une colonne d'eau sous lui qui le projeta en hauteur.  
- Frimas!  
La colonne d'eau lui fit une sorte de pillier. L'instant d'après, il faisait pareil avec une deuxième et sautait dessus, tandis que le géant détruisait la première d'un coup de poing. Enfin, il sauta et se retrouva... sur le dos du golem.  
- Tu es fou! s'écria Aurora.  
Piers était lui-même assez surpris, ce n'était pas son genre de faire des choses dangereuses, mais il ne voyait pas comment atteindre la zone de faiblesse du golem autrement. Il frappa, sa masse s'enfonca dans l'épaule du golem, et incanta:  
- Iceberg d'or!  
La congère frappa le golem en pleine tête. Profitant de l'excés de glace qui se formait autour du haut de la bête, Piers donna de violents coups de masses, pilant son ennemi. La tête du golem explosa sous la force de sa frappe. L'instant d'après, Piers creusa en plein dans son poitrail, et vit surgir la roche violette qu'il tentait d'atteindre. Une colonne d'eau la projeta hors du corps de l'ennemi qui s'écroula brusquement, Piers accroché à son dos.  
- Piers? Piers! Ca va? s'écria Aurora en courant vers lui.  
- Tout va bien, répondit-il en se redressant. Le problème est réglé.  
- Tu as été bien imprudent...  
- Je n'avais pas le choix...  
Aurora soupira et baissa les yeux. Piers, lui, se détournait déjà et allait dans la direction d'où était venu le golem.  
- Que fais-tu? demanda Aurora.  
- Je vais voir ce qui se passe! Ce golem n'est pas arrivé là tout seul!  
Il distinguait à présent des traces des empreintes du golem dans la neige. Il décida de les suivres, curieux de voir où cela allait le mener. La chaîne de montagne qui entourait le phare de Mercure se dressait devant lui et il était prêt à parier qu'une partie du mystère s'y cachait. 


	18. Danger et confession

Chapitre 18: Danger et confession

- Il est presque midi... Tu sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable?  
- C'est le week-end, je fais ce que je veux... répliqua Ivan avant de poser un baiser sur le dos nu de sa femme.  
Ils étaient revenus du temple Lama il y'avait deux jours. Depuis, c'était le calme plat. Ivan étouffait son inquiétude dans les bras d'Eléana. Attitude de lâche, songeait-il. Mais en même temps, il y'avait une autre raison à cela, c'était le deuil de Floranna. Voir la mort le frapper d'aussi près l'avait fait réaliser que chaque baiser, chaque étreinte pouvait être la dernière... Douze ans de mariage n'avait pas suffit à le rassasier d'Eléana. En fait, elles lui avaient juste permis de passer à un autre stade que celui de la simple passion dévorante. Mais plus que jamais, il se rendait compte qu'il portait la jeune femme plantée en lui...  
- Et dire qu'il y'a encore peu de temps, tu te plaignais d'être négligée... Faut savoir ce que tu veux...  
- Hum...  
Ils jouèrent à se taquiner quelques instants, puis enfin, Eléana se laissa de nouveau aller... Mais cet instant de sérénité fut balayé d'un coup.  
Ivan ne serait jamais attendu à avoir une vision alors qu'il était en plein délire amoureux. Aussi, lorsque les migraines le frappèrent, il se figea brusquement.  
- Ivan?  
Le jeune homme blond ne lui répondit pas, il se laissa tomber sur le dos, les douleurs le terrassant. Il ferma les yeux pour accélérer le processus. Il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas... Et ce qu'il vit le terrifia, comme à son habitude.

Léos et Apélia, survolant le nord... En danger de mort. Un plasma frappa violemment la femelle roc. Ils n'avaient pas pu éviter le tir, et on allait leur faire un mauvais parti. En effet, à peine fut-il à terre que l'homme eut à faire face à un deuxième plasma dont il eut tout juste le temps de se protéger, avant qu'on ne lui lançât un shuriken qui manqua de le frapper de plein fouet... Mais brusquement, un rayon pourpre arriva par derrière et frappa Léos dans le dos... Il s'écroula...

- Non!  
- Qu'as-tu vu? demanda Eléana aussitôt, inquiète.  
Ivan s'était relevé d'un bond:  
- C'est Léos, cette fois, il va avoir des ennuis... J'ai intérêt à me dépêcher!  
- Ivan, prend garde! s'écria Eléana d'une voix blanche.  
- Là où il se trouve, le seul qui puisse lui porter secours, c'est moi, répliqua-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais le temps d'avertir quelqu'un, Eléana.  
- Alors je viens avec toi!  
- Hors de question. Je ne tiens pas à te mettre en danger!  
- Je sais me défendre, et tu le sais...  
- Je ne prends pas le risque, rétorqua Ivan. Euros et Aelo n'ont pas besoin de perdre deux parents d'un coup si les choses viennent à mal tourner...  
- Car tu penses qu'elles vont mal tourner?  
Eléana lui avait posé la question d'un air accusateur et il vit la lueur de peur et de détresse dans ses yeux. Il ne sut quoi lui répondre. Pour sa part, Eléana ne comprenait que trop bien son besoin de secourir son ami. Aussi, elle ne chercha pas à le retenir tandis qu'il avait enfilé sa tunique noire et sa cape violette qui faisait si bien ressortir ses yeux... Puis il se tourna vers elle:  
- Je suis désolé...  
Pour toute réponse, elle l'attrapa par la nuque et plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, en un baiser avide. Ivan le lui rendit avec force, sentit les émotions qu'elle lui faisait passer, qu'elle inspirait son souffle comme le plus précieux oxygène, le suppliait de revenir... Puis enfin, il se détacha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux:  
- Je reviendrai, je te le jure...  
Eléana ne répondit rien. Elle avait déjà baissé les yeux et Ivan sentit son coeur se fendre, tandis qu'il se précipitait vers l'extérieur. Une fois seule, la jeune femme ne retint pas ses larmes...

Léos avait échappé de justesse aux trois assassins à shuriken qui l'attendaient au tournant à la ligue Jupiter, voilà deux jours. A présent, il volait sur Apélia, maudissant Eolos et cherchant un refuge il ne savait où. Peut-être devrait-il quitter le continent? Il commencait sérieusement à y songer! Il avait toujours rêvé de vaccances à l'archipel d'Apoji, par exemple... C'était tellement coupé du monde qu'il se demanda si Eolos irait le chercher là-bas... Et en plus, il y'aurait paquet de jolies filles à draguer.  
Mais non. Il n'allait pas se tirer. Et d'un, parce qu'il ne se conduisait pas en lâche. Et de deux, parce qu'Ivan avait besoin de son soutien. Léos ne laissait pas tomber un ami dans le pétrin. Même si l'ami en question l'écartait au maximum de ses problèmes au point que ca en était agaçant.  
Il n'avait cependant pas cherché à rallier Kalay, il avait plutôt poussé sa fuite vers le nord. Il voulait avertir les mystiques de Mercure du danger qu'ils courraient. Et cela faisait 48h qu'il volait, sans dormir, ayant un très mauvais pressentiment, et surtout, cherchant à semer ses poursuivants, car il savait qu'il en avait pas loin derrière lui.  
Il manqua d'attention une minute de trop.  
La foudre le frappa de plein fouet, puissant rayon d'énergie qui s'abattit sur sa monture. Apélia poussa un cri perçant, un second Plasma la fit piquer du nez.  
- Apélia, non!  
Son cri de désespoir ne servit à rien, et il se retrouva au sol, sans défense, la femelle roc gravement blessée. Un nouveau Plasma faillit le toucher, mais il avait improvisé un bouclier. L'instant d'après, un shuriken vola dans sa direction... Il l'évita de justesse. Mais il n'avait pas vu qu'en réalité, deux attaquants étaient sur lui. Le second le frappa d'un rayon de flammes dans le dos.  
Il hurla.

Le coeur battant d'inquiétude, Ivan volait à toute vitesse vers le nord. Astréos libérait toute sa puissance de vol, tentant de réussir le miracle de rallier les montagnes du nord en moins de deux heures. Le jeune homme blond sentait une terrible culpabilité l'envahir. Ce serait de sa faute si Eolos s'en prenait réellement à Léos, il le savait. Léos l'avait toujours ouvertement soutenu. Eolos s'était abstenu de l'attaquer uniquement parce que Léos était par chance aussi influant à la ligue Jupiter qu'Ivan était honni. Malgré ses manières un tantinet insouciantes, l'homme était respecté de tous. Et enfin, il arriva sur le lieu de la catastrophe. Il n'était visiblement pas trop tard, mais la vision qu'il eut l'horrifia.  
Léos était étendu et tentait de se redresser, blessé. Deux mystiques encagoulés se tenaient devant lui et l'un d'eux se précipitait déjà, dague au poing...  
Un violent Plasma lançé par Ivan leur tomba dessus. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre, Ivan criait déjà:  
- Astréos, attaque!  
Le mystique d'air qui avait voulu poignarder Léos se retrouva brutalement dans les serres de l'aigle géant, et Ivan, sans aucune pitié, laissa Astréos le déchiqueter à la manière d'une vulgaire proie et jeter sa tripaille droit dans la figure du second assassin qui hurla avant de projeter un mur de feu sur l'oiseau géant. Par chance, Ivan avait eut la présence d'esprit de s'entourer d'un bouclier protecteur et si le choc manqua de le désarçonner, il n'en fut pas pour autant blessé. Il riposta par un plasma, mais le mystique de Mars s'entoura d'une aura pourpre protectrice... avant de se précipiter vers Léos, trop atteint pour pouvoir se défendre:  
- Arrête tout de suite, cria-t-il. Sinon, je bute ton copain!  
Ivan cogita. Bon, effectivement, il y'avait un problème. S'il attaquait de front, Léos risquait d'en pâtir, et d'après ce qu'Ivan pouvait voir, il n'était déjà pas très bien. Ivan connaissait les terribles ravages de la psynergie de feu des assassins. Il avait pensé à emporter de la potion de soin, mais il savait que cela ne suffirait pas à guérir les blessures infligées à Léos. Il lui faudrait au moins des sorts d'un guérisseur et une nuit de repos.  
- Fous-lui la paix, répliqua Ivan. Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ca, je sais très bien que c'est ma peau que vous voulez...  
- Tu es intelligent, blondin, mais n'empêche qu'il est sur la liste de nos ennemis, lui aussi... Léos, le grand malin, le révolutionnaire... le traître... Il en a emmerdé tellement, des nôtres...  
- Le quoi?  
Ivan eut l'impression qu'une révélation venait de le frapper.  
- T'es pas au courant? ricana le mystique de Mars. C'est sûr, tu aurais nettement moins envie de le sauver, si tu savais certaines choses à son sujet...  
Tandis que le mystique de Mars le narguait, Ivan en profita et frappa. Un violent coup de vent projeta l'homme à l'écart de sa cible.  
- Astréos!  
Le rapace fondit sur sa proie avant que celle-ci ait le temps de réagir, et subit le même sort que son camarade. Le sang gicla, sa tête fut arrachée, son corps violemment éventré avant de retomber au sol. Un épais liquide pourpre et une odeur écoeurante recouvrit l'herbe. Ivan sauta du dos d'Astréos pour s'approcher de Léos. En s'approchant, il faillit vomir en trébuchant sur ce qui était... un morceau d'intestin. Détournant rapidement le regard, il s'approcha de Léos. Celui-ci crispait la mâchoire sur le coup de la douleur et parvint à dire:  
- Pffiou... J'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir, porte-poisse, souffla-t-il d'un ton malicieux.  
- Moi, je me demande si je dois vraiment l'être, répliqua Ivan d'un ton sec. Tu as de la chance d'être blessé!  
Après avoir aspergé la blessure de potion pour commencer la cicatrisation, il souleva son camarade par les épaules et le jucha sur le dos d'Astréos, avant d'y prendre place et de s'envoler vers le phare de Mercure.  
"Quel est le rapport entre Léos et les ombres? se demanda Ivan. Serait-ce possible qu'il ait été de leur côté?"  
Il avait du mal à l'imaginer. Léos était empreint d'un profond sens de justice... Non, ca, c'était l'apparence.  
Il devait l'interroger au plus vite.

Lorsqu'Ivan amena le blessé à Sofia, elle comprit tout de suite. Léos se retrouva donc dans une chambre et une prière fit cicatriser la blessure à sa poitrine:  
- C'est profond, dit-elle. Tu va devoir rester allité au moins trois jours, Léos.  
L'homme aux cheveux de jade eut un sourire:  
- Je veux bien me faire blesser un millier de fois pour la joie de te revoir, Sofia...  
Ivan poussa un soupir:  
- Léos, il faut vraiment que tu dragues même malade?  
La mystique de Mercure avait bien rougi sous le compliment et fut encore davantage gêné lorsque Léos répliqua d'un ton malicieux:  
- Si tu me laissais avec ma jolie infirmière, je pourrais même continuer un peu...  
- Touche pas à Sofia, répliqua Ivan, c'est ma meilleure amie, pas la courtisane du coin!  
- Maieuh, je plaisantais!  
Sofia rit, gênée:  
- Bon, au moins, il va guérir, tu peux en être sûr, je ne crois pas que les gens plaisantent sur leur lit de mort...  
Ivan eut un air sévére:  
- Ca tombe bien, j'ai un mot à te dire, monsieur Mystère!  
Léos le regarda d'un air inquiet:  
- Pourquoi es-tu furieux contre moi, Ivan? Je ne t'ai rien fait!  
Ivan s'assit tout près de lui et dit soudain:  
- Le mystique de Mars qui voulait te refroidir m'a raconté une très étrange histoire, Léos...  
- De quel genre?  
- Qui es-tu réellement?  
Léos comprit brusquement:  
- Oh... Il t'a dit...  
Il paraissait d'un coup très mal à l'aise. Ivan le regarda avec sévérité, attendant la suite. Léos dit enfin:  
- Antinos opprimait Antara bien avant de s'attaquer à ton continent... C'est à cause de lui que j'ai joint les Ombres, à l'époque... Mais je ne connais pas leurs fondateurs, pas plus que les autres qui travaillent pour eux... Mais lorsqu'Antinos est tombé, j'ai découvert leur vraie nature et je me suis enfui. J'ai quitté Antara. Ce continent est tombé dans une déchéance totale, Ivan. C'est pour me débarrasser de mon passé que je me suis porté volontaire pour occuper un poste à la ligue... Après, oui, je n'ai rien dit, parce qui aurait accepté d'enrôler un ancien mercenaire des ombres?  
Il ajouta:  
- Tu as déjà oublié ce que j'ai fait durant toutes ces années? J'ai veillé secrètement sur tes enfants, je t'ai averti quand on a voulu assassiner Eléana, je t'ai soutenu contre Eolos... Ca ne montre pas l'homme que je suis, Ivan? Une erreur du passé doit-elle me coûter ton amitié?  
- Pourquoi t'être tu durant douze ans? se contenta de demander le jeune homme blond.  
Léos eut un pâle sourire:  
- Pour ne pas que tu me regardes comme tu le fais en ce moment, j'imagine... Parce que tu es le seul ami que j'ai...  
Il ajouta:  
- Je suis désolé...  
Sofia était restée silencieuse. Enfin, elle dit:  
- Ivan, je crois qu'il est sincère. Pardonne-lui...  
Ivan réfléchissait. Léos disait-il la vérité? Après tout, ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas faux. Il n'avait jamais rien tenté contre lui, bien au contraire, il avait tout fait pour l'aider. Il dit enfin:  
- Tu m'as tout dit, cette fois? Il n'y a rien de plus que je devrais savoir?  
Léos hocha la tête:  
- Si tu as un doûte, tu peux utiliser télépathie sur moi. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas.  
Ivan soupira. Il dit:  
- Je ne le ferais pas si la sécurité de mes amis n'était pas autant menacé, Léos. Mais tu m'as caché des choses et rien ne me garantit que tu ne m'en cacheras pas d'autres. Alors, oui, je vais fouiller...  
Il commenca donc, mais s'arrêta très vite et pouffa de rire:  
- Bon, me voilà bien convaincu de ton innocence, effectivement...  
- Euh, tu as fouillé jusqu'où? demanda Léos en rougissant légérement.  
- Pas trop loin, ne t'inquiète pas...  
Il dit enfin:  
- Je vais te laisser, Eléana doit mourir d'inquiétude. Sofia, où est Piers, je ne l'ai pas vu?  
- Parti avec une de nos camarades pour notre affaire...  
- Oh je vois...  
Il ajouta:  
- Tu peux faire confiance à Léos, je te laisse le soin de lui expliquer. Mieux vaut qu'il sache, s'il doit rester dans ce guêpier... Je vous laisse donc, tous les deux...  
Il avait un peu appuyé sur les deux derniers mots et Léos comprit:  
"Sale traître!" lui envoya-t-il en pensée.  
"Remercie-moi plutôt, au moins, je sais que ce n'est pas que physique, cette fois, hum..."  
"Sors de ma tête!"  
Ivan se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et se hâta de reprendre la route de Kalay. Il aurait aimé parler à Piers, mais si celui-ci était en pleine "mission", il ne voulait pas interférer...


	19. Nage en eaux troubles

Chapitre 19: Nage en eaux troubles

Piers et Aurora avaient suivi les pas du golem jusqu'à l'entrée d'une petite caverne.  
- Bingo! s'exclama Aurora. Tu es génial, Piers!  
- Ca, on saura quand on aura trouvé ce que ca cache, répondit l'homme aux cheveux turquoises.  
Ils continuèrent leur progression. La caverne était sombre, mais une certaine lumière venue des roches empêchait l'obscurité totale. Le couloir était long, avec quelques coudes mais ne paraissait n'avoir qu'une direction. Tant mieux en l'occurence, car Piers se voyait mal faire une randonnée pendant des heures par ce froid. Là, il sentait qu'il touchait au but. Le sol commencait à présent à monter en pente douce, ce qui les surprenait. Aurora dit:  
- Je me demande où ca va nous mener...  
Ils continuèrent à avancer quelques instants, puis soudain, Piers stoppa:  
- J'entends quelque chose, chuchota-t-il.  
Aurora tendit à son tour l'oreille. Effectivement, on entendait quelque chose... C'était très lointain, irrégulier...  
- On dirait que quelque chose tamponne... C'est bizarre...  
- Non, attend...  
Piers s'approcha encore, et enfin, il entendit:  
- On dirait plutôt... Quelque chose qui goutte!  
Ils avancèrent avec prudence et enfin, arrivèrent dans une salle circulaire. Là, ils eurent de quoi être stupéfaits. L'eau gouttait de stalactites; le plafond de la grotte devenait très bas. Et les gouttes d'eau chutaient dans une espèce de grand lac, au centre duquel se trouvait une pierre psynergie violette gigantesque.  
- Voilà d'où les golems tirent leur énergie, murmura Piers. Impressionnant...  
- Celui qui l'a envoyé connait l'existence de cette caverne, murmura Aurora.  
Ils se regardèrent. C'était sûrement de là qu'étaient envoyés tous les monstres. Piers sentit son coeur cogner. S'ils faisaient un pas de plus, il se demanda s'ils ne pouvaient pas être attaqués...  
- L'endroit est vraiment riche en psynergie de Mercure, murmura Aurora. C'est impressionnant...  
- Oui, répondit-il.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant. Il ne fallait pas détruire la pierre psynergie, mais il fallait en revanche trouver des indices. Mais comment atteindre le centre du lac?  
Il lâcha un soupir. C'était un mystique de Jupiter qu'il aurait fallu, là! Il n'était pas dôté du pouvoir de vision, malheureusement. Mais puisqu'il devait se débrouiller sans, eh bien, il allait le faire.  
- Frimas, murmura-t-il.  
Il parvint à geler l'eau sur une certaine longueur, formant une sorte de pont de glace. L'instant d'après, ils s'y engagèrent. Ils avaient à peine avancé de dix pas que soudain, Aurora poussa un cri derrière lui. Il voulut se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait quand soudain l'impensable se produisit...  
Une vague d'eau glacée, venue d'il ne savait où le submergea violemment. Le tourbillon était d'une telle violence qu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas remonter. En tant que Lémurian, Piers avait l'habitude de nager, il était même excellent nageur, mais là, il fut complètement dépassé. Quelque chose de puissant l'empêchait de remonter à la surface... Il commenca à sentir une certaine panique l'envahir.  
Le truc, avec la noyade, c'est qu'elle dure. Piers avait failli mourir ainsi quand il était petit et il n'était pas près de l'oublier, bien que ce fût, il y'avait bien longtemps. Pavel et ses amis ne devaient même pas encore être en état de projet. Mais il s'en rappellait comme si c'était hier et franchement, il allait terminer hydrophobe s'il ne se sortait pas de ce guêpier. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il n'y arrivait pas... Le froid de l'eau était lourd, mordant... Sa peau protestait...  
Il commenca à suffoquer. Ses poumons le brûlaient, réclamant de l'air... Il n'arrivait plus à retenir son souffle et l'eau commenca de s'engouffrer dans ses poumons, tendit que le tourbillon autour de lui s'intensifiait... il tenta encore de nager, se sentit lutter, jusqu'au moment où durant un court instant, il atteignit la surface et put avaler une bouffée d'air... Mais c'était déjà terminé. Il se retrouva à nouveau sous l'eau, et cette fois, beaucoup trop longtemps... Il sombra dans un trou noir...

Yanna se promenait dans les couloirs déserts. Tous ses mystiques étaient partis en ville, elle, elle veillait. On lui avait rapporté l'histoire du mystique d'air qui avait échoué chez eux après la tentative d'assassinat. Décidément, beaucoup de gens frôlaient la mort, ces temps-ci. Elle se demanda combien de temps cette série noire allait durer. Il fallait dire que leurs ennemis étaient redoutables et qu'ils avaient fort à faire. Elle avait même l'impression que les tueurs se multipliaient...  
Alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre, elle eut soudain l'impression bizarre qu'elle était observée. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas, elle en était sûre... Pourtant...  
Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le dos. Elle comprit brutalement qu'on venait de lui planter un poignard dans le dos... Elle voulut se défendre, mais sa psynergie ne la protégeait plus, la lame avait été enduite de poudre d'analchimie... Quand elle se retourna, elle fut assez surprise.  
- Toi! murmura-t-elle.  
Une douleur lui transperça le ventre. Cette fois, elle s'écroula, baignant dans son sang, tandis qu'une ombre s'éloignait dans le couloir...

- Piers! Piers! Est-ce que tu m'entends? Je t'en supplie, répond!  
L'homme reprit conscience. Il était stupéfait. Aurora se tenait devant lui, toute trempée, et lui était allongé sur un sol parfaitement dur. Il n'en revenait pas. Il sentait encore ses poumons le brûler, pourtant, il respirait...  
- Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il. Je me suis cru mort...  
- Moi aussi, je l'ai cru, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- J'étais dans l'eau...  
- Une sorte de tourbillon nous a emporté, expliqua-t-elle. Je me souviens juste de m'être débattue... Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais allongée ici, et toi, tu étais juste à côté... Mais tu étais si pâle! J'ai eu très peur.  
- Je suis vivant, tout va bien...  
Il se redressa. Elle resta près de lui, l'air soucieux. il observa autour. Ils étaient sur l'autre bord du lac, à l'opposé de la sortie. Le Lémurian fit la grimâce:  
- Super, on fait comment, maintenant?  
- Alors là, je suis un peu perdue aussi. De l'autre côté, c'est un cul de sac... Hum...  
Elle réfléchit et dit:  
- Je ne pense pas que le piège s'activera une seconde fois si nous n'activons pas nos psynergies. Nous n'avons qu'à retraverser à la nage...  
- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? demanda Piers.  
La jeune femme eut un sourire:  
- Nous sommes déjà mouillés, non? Je crois que la faute a été d'utiliser nos psynergies pour traverser, nous avons dû provoquer un déséquilibre. Donc, il va falloir traverser de façon traditionnel, et comme aucun pont n'est visible, la seule façon, c'est en nageant!  
Piers réfléchit. Aurora n'avait pas tort et il aurait été effectivement surprenant que le piège s'active une seconde fois de cette façon. Avec hésitation, il plongea un pied dans l'eau et rien ne se produisit:  
- On dirait que tu as raison...  
Ils se glissèrent tous les deux dans le lac. L'eau était glacée, mais ca ne changeait pas grand-chose à leur état actuel. Aurora dit cependant:  
- En plein nord! C'est vrai qu'on a intérêt à faire vite ou l'on va se chopper un de ces rhumes! Le golem n'aura pas réussi à nous terrasser, mais le froid le fera pour lui...  
- On pourra se réchauffer une fois arrivés à la ligue Mercure... Un peu de courage...  
Piers frissonnait aussi. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec une hypothermie après avoir manqué de se faire tuer par un monstre de glace. C'était quand même assez fort dans le genre malchance. Il se demanda combien de temps Aurora et lui étaient restés inconscients... Sûrement un sacré bout de temps... Il se remit à réfléchir, tandis qu'ils rebroussaient chemin, grelottant à qui mieux mieux. Au final, Piers n'avait pas l'impression d'être plus avancé qu'avant. Cielos ne s'était pas pointé par ici ce matin, Sofia l'aurait signalé. Etait-il possible que l'homme eût un complice à l'extérieur? C'était encore une possibilité à envisager. Il savait en tout cas qu'il ne devait plus en négliger aucune. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, et enfin, se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Là, la brise les frappa violemment et Aurora frissonna de plus belle.  
- Brrr, murmura-t-elle. Ca-ca f-fait v-vraiment p-pas de b-bien...  
Elle claquait des dents. Piers se rapprocha d'elle et elle se blottit soudain contre lui, cherchant la chaleur de son corps. L'homme la laissa faire, ne voyant nulle ambiguité dans ce geste. Ils étaient tous les deux entrain de cailler comme des malades et allaient se choper un bon rhume. Il lui frotta vigoureusement le dos:  
- Je suis aussi trempé que toi, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, dit-il d'un ton un peu rieur.  
- On v-va se d-dépêcher...  
Mais Piers s'arrêta soudain:  
- Oh, mais suis-je bête... J'ai un truc, voyons si ca marche...  
Il activa sa psynergie:  
- Assécher!  
Aussitôt, l'eau qui trempait leurs vêtements s'en alla. Piers n'avait jamais utilisé cette psynergie que sur des eaux stagnantes et peu profondes, du coup, il n'avait pas été vraiment sûr que cela fonctionnerait. Mais vu comment ils caillaient, il n'avait pas hésité et se rendait compte maintenant qu'il avait bien fait de tenter.  
- On dirait que ca a marché, dit Aurora.  
Piers s'écarta donc d'elle et ils continuèrent à marcher, se sentant à présent beaucoup mieux.

Mais lorsqu'ils furent rentrés à la ligue, une sacrée surprise les attendait. Les mystiques de la ligue s'étaient tous regroupés devant Cielos et Sofia qui paraissaient au bord de la crise de nerfs. Cielos débordait de fureur, Sofia, elle, était blême. Les deux mystiques allèrent aussitôt vers elle:  
- Que se passe-t-il, Sofia? demanda Piers.  
- C'est Yanna, on l'a trouvée morte poignardée!  
Elle tremblait. Enfin, elle ajouta:  
- Et... Tout le monde pense que c'est moi qui l'a fait!


	20. Quête de justice

Chapitre 20: Quête de justice

- Impossible!  
Piers s'était enflammé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'on osât accuser Sofia d'être une ombre. Sofia était l'une des femmes les plus gentilles de sa connaissance et il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu assassiner quelqu'un de sang-froid. Cielos rétorqua:  
- Elle était la seule encore présente au moment où ca s'est passé!  
Piers répliqua:  
- Je connais Sofia depuis plus d'une décennie, jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille!  
- De toute façon, ca ne peut pas être moi, dit Sofia, j'étais à l'infirmerie, je soignais Léos...  
- Léos? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là? s'étonna le Lémurian.  
Sofia lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Cielos dit à ce moment-là:  
- Et il était endormi... Evidement, ce sera difficile pour lui de dire si tu étais présente ou pas...  
Sofia baissa les yeux, sentant le découragement la gagner. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Piers sentit une certaine fureur et rétorqua vivement:  
- Elle est innocente, Cielos, et tu le sais! Par contre, toi, tu l'as peut-être fait, qui sait...  
- Impossible, puisque je n'étais pas là!  
Piers le fusilla du regard:  
- Eh bien moi, ca ne me suffit pas! Ce n'est pas Sofia qui l'a fait, c'est tout à fait clair pour moi! Je me contrefiche que les autres aient des alibis, il y'a sûrement une personne à travers tout ce bazar qui ment!  
- Je suis d'accord, approuva Aurora.  
- Et toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Soeurette, n'est-ce pas?  
Aurora se contenta de répondre:  
- J'étais avec Piers dans une caverne à plus de deux kilomètres d'ici, c'est un peu délicat pour aller tuer quelqu'un, non?  
- Je sais, je sais, c'était une boutade, répliqua Cielos. Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu crois à sa fadaise? Piers essaie de défendre son amie parce que c'est son amie, mais il se trompe sûrement...  
Piers serra les poings, mais ne réagit pas à la provocation, bien que là, l'envie le démangeait de frapper l'homme en face de lui. Mais ce ne serait pas cela qui aiderait Sofia, et de plus, il savait que laisser la colère le guider était signe de faiblesse. Cielos dit enfin:  
- Après Yanna, c'est moi qui prends les choses en mains en attendant que quelqu'un la remplace définitivement. Sofia, je suis désolé, mais tant que les soupçons qui pèsent sur toi ne seront pas dissipés, tu seras enfermée.  
- Non! s'écria Aurora.  
Piers savait à quoi elle pensait. Sofia serait une cible facile, isolée dans une cellule... Lui-même n'était pas du tout rassuré, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas contester. Cielos passait chef du haut conseil après Yanna, comme prévu, et contester ses décisions n'était pas possible. Il dit:  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sofia... La vérité se saura assez vite, je te le promets...  
Dix minutes plus tard, Sofia était enfermée. Une jeune mystique de mercure blonde aux yeux bleus du nom de Maria fut chargée de veiller sur les blessés qui avait été ramenés à la ligue.

Piers et Aurora parlait à présent à l'extérieur:  
- Ca va mal, dit Piers. Si Cielos est le coupable comme nous le soupçonnions, il a maintenant toutes les possibilités d'agir comme il lui plaira... Aurora, tu dois t'éloigner d'ici!  
- Hors de question, répliqua la mystique de Mercure.  
- Et pourquoi? Tu es donc fatiguée de vivre? Je sais que tu ne pensais pas ton frère coupable, mais si ce n'est pas Sofia, il ne reste plus que lui...  
- Et c'est toi qui risques le plus de te faire abattre, je pense, répliqua Aurora. Donc, je reste ici, maintenant que tu n'as plus Sofia en soutien, peu importe les risques, je ne t'abandonnerai pas!  
Piers baissa les yeux, gêné:  
- Et tu tiens tant que ca à m'aider à coincer ton frère? Pourquoi?  
- Je veux juste qu'il ne t'arrive pas de mal...  
- Pourquoi?  
Aurora le regarda un court instant, puis soudain, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds... Avant de l'attraper par la nuque et de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Piers fut si stupéfait qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Finalement, il l'attrapa doucement et fermement par les poignets et l'écarta de lui:  
- Non, Aurora...  
Surprise, elle s'écarta et baissa les yeux, sûrement gênée:  
- Désolée... Visiblement, j'ai fait une erreur...  
Piers paraissait surpris. Elle dit enfin:  
- Je t'aime, avoua-t-elle. Je l'ai compris quand tu as failli te noyer tout à l'heure, et comme nous nous étions assez rapprochés ces derniers temps, j'ai pensé que peut-être...  
L'homme aux cheveux turquoise se sentait assez mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, c'était de sa faute. Il avait eu une attitude assez protectrice à son égard, ces temps-ci, et elle aurait pu l'interpréter d'une autre manière, oui... Soucieux de ne pas la blesser, il dit d'une voix douce, choisissant ses mots:  
- Tu m'honores. Mais Aurora, je t'aime beaucoup, mais pas de cette façon-là... Je suis désolé si j'ai eu une attitude qui a pu te faire penser le contraire.  
- Oh, d'accord...  
Elle était moins affligée qu'il l'avait craint, du moins, il ne vit pas de larmes apparaître dans ses yeux, ce qui le soulagea. Elle dit cependant:  
- Ce n'est pas grave, oublie... Est-ce que nous pouvons au moins être amis? Je ne t'ennuierai plus, promis...  
Là, sa voix était contrite comme celle d'une petite fille.  
- Bien sûr, se hâta-t-il de répondre. Et ne sois pas triste...  
Il lui caressa doucement la joue:  
- Un jour, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Aurora.  
Elle eut un léger sourire et se détourna. Ils continuèrent à marcher quelques instants, puis Aurora dit d'un ton dégagé:  
- Et pour le reste, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? Si on laisse Sofia trop longtemps dans cette cellule, j'ai l'impression que ca risque de mal tourner pour elle...  
- Si on se dépêche, dit Piers, on peut avoir un autre allié dans la place: Léos. Il est un mystique de Jupiter, s'il parvient à fouiller l'esprit de Cielos, on aura la preuve de sa culpabilité.  
- Je croyais que déontologiquement, les mystiques de la ligue Jupiter n'avaient pas le droit de fouiller les esprits des membres de haut conseil? dit Aurora.  
- Le cas de force majeure, tu connais? se contenta de répondre Piers.  
- Oh, je vois...  
- Je n'attendrai pas que Sofia ou toi soyez mortes à votre tour pour transformer ce diable en glace pillée!  
- Non, répliqua Aurora. Si c'est vraiment lui, Piers, ce sera moi qui m'en chargerai, cracha-t-elle. Il a souillé l'honneur de ma famille!  
- Prend garde, dit Piers. Qu'il ne se doûte pas que tu le soupçonnes...  
Aurora hocha la tête. Elle dit enfin:  
- Je vais aller le voir. Il va s'étonner, si je l'évite... Même si de toute façon, je suis déjà sur la liste, apparement...  
- Tu es courageuse.  
Il s'éloigna. Désormais, il savait qu'il allait devoir être très prudent. Il alla dans sa chambre et rédigea une lettre pour Ivan.

Ivan,

Yanna a été tuée, et Sofia est accusée de ce crime. Ahurissant, n'est-ce pas? Mais très confortable pour le vrai coupable... Qui ne va pas tarder à payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Je suis bien décidé à le piéger et ton ami Léos pourrait nous y aider, c'est peut-être bien une chance que tu nous l'aies amené. Quelqu'un qui a le pouvoir de voir la vérité ne sera pas de trop dans tout ce guêpier. Reste sur tes gardes et tiens-moi au courant si quelque chose d'inhabituel se produit.

Amitiés,

Piers.

Pendant ce temps, Ivan s'était dépêché de rallier Kalay, après avoir soigné Apélia de son mieux. Elle allait devoir revenir à l'état sauvage le temps que son maître récupére, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Les oiseaux-rocs étaient d'une fidélité surprenante envers leurs maîtres. En revanche, il voulait maintenant qu'une chose, serrer Eléana dans ses bras et la rassurer. Il l'avait quittée au bord des larmes et il n'était pas sûr de l'état où il la retrouverait. Lorsqu'il arriva, on lui apprit qu'elle était toujours dans la chambre. Il y'alla aussitôt.  
Eléana était assise sur le lit, vêtue d'une ample robe de coton bleu, ses cheveux défaits. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle courut à lui et se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou sans prononcer un mot. Il l'étreignit, cherchant à lui communiquer tout son amour dans ce geste.  
- Comment se porte Léos? demanda-t-elle enfin.  
- Je suis arrivé à temps.  
Il lui relata les événements.  
- Tu vois, je suis revenu, ajouta-t-il. Et je n'ai pas une égratinure...  
"Il n'empêche que j'ai vraiment du mal à supporter ca!" cria Eléana en son for intérieur.  
Néammoins, elle ne dit rien, elle ne voulait pas qu'il culpabilise. Elle savait qu'il était obligé d'agir comme il le faisait et elle ne voulait pas être égoïste. Mais son coeur se fendait dans sa poitrine...  
- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Depuis toujours et pour toujours...  
- Moi aussi.  
Il la regarda tendrement et dit doucement:  
- Hé, arrête-moi ces petits yeux tristes...  
Eléana eut un léger sourire et Ivan sentit son coeur trembler. Ce sourire-là, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. C'était le sourire nuancé de tristesse qu'Eléana abhorrait à ses dix-sept ans, lorsqu'elle avait le fardeau d'une terrible prophétie à porter... Et qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir...

Pendant ce temps, à la ligue Mercure, deux personnes discutaient dans l'ombre:  
- Tu y es allé beaucoup trop fort, ces temps-ci! Méfie-toi, maintenant que son amie est accusée, il va mener son enquête et il n'aura pas de repos tant qu'il ne l'aura pas innocenté...  
- Bah, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, pour l'instant, il ne se méfie absolument pas... Il est beaucoup trop concentré sur son autre suspect...  
- Tu es redoutable par ta discrétion... Mais ne tarde plus. Tu dois éliminer les gêneurs restants, à commencer par lui!  
- Il est trop redoutable... Il faut faire comme avec une meute de loups... Un à un, supprimer les sbires, et ensuite, acculer leur chef dans un coin... Ne t'inquiéte pas, j'ai un plan, et un bon plan... Jusqu'ici, je ne t'ai pas déçu, n'est-ce pas?  
- Non, c'est vrai... Au final, les autres avaient tort de ne pas te faire confiance... Tu as rudement bien mené le jeu jusqu'ici...  
- Eh oui... Je suis une ombre authentique, vois-tu... Quand j'agis, nul ne le vois... Tu aurais dû voir cette pauvre Yanna... Elle a eu la surprise de sa vie avant que les ombres de la mort ne descendent devant ses yeux...  
Des rires sardoniques s'élevèrent. Et enfin:  
- Je vais me remettre doucement au travail... Il y'a encore au moins une personne gênante dont je vais me débarrasser en vitesse... Ensuite, je vais m'occuper de Lui...  
- Très bien, très bien...  
Et l'ombre se détacha sur le mur, et retourna à l'intérieur du phare... Cette nuit, quelqu'un d'autre allait se taire à jamais... Cette nuit, l'ombre de la mort recouvrirait quelqu'un d'autre... 


	21. Effusion de sang

Chapitre 21: Effusion de sang

Une brusque sensation d'étouffement réveilla Léos en plein millieu de la nuit, il se redressa, le coeur battant, affolé. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'on l'observait, ou plus exactement, d'être en danger. Etait-ce possible que l'on le traquât jusque dans cette chambre? En tout cas, il ne se sentait pas tranquille. Au moins, sa poitrine ne lui faisait plus mal.  
Un cliquetis se fit entendre à sa porte. Merde! On le visait! Et il avait la sale impression qu'il allait être tout seul pour tenter d'échapper au danger...  
Il pria pour que la poudre d'analchimie qu'on lui avait injecté au moment de l'attaque cette après-midi ait cessé de faire effet. Lorsque le verrou céda enfin sous les coups de l'assassin, et que ce dernier entra... Un puissant plasma le projeta en arrière.  
Léos poussa un cri de victoire et se leva d'un bond. Il était temps de savoir qui était le responsable de tout ce foutoir. Mais presqu'aussitôt, il sentit ses jambes trembler et comprit qu'il était loin d'être remis. Et merde. Si au moins il avait pu avoir Apélia près de lui! Mais à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, cela était impossible. Il était donc obligé de soutenir un combat de l'endroit où il était, plus pour se défendre que pour pouvoir attaquer.  
Mais l'assassin abandonnait déjà et Léos le vit se relever et détaler. Il comprit aussitôt pourquoi. Le bruit du plasma avait attiré les curieux...  
- Qu'est-ce que...  
Maria, la jeune guérisseuse, comprit aussitôt ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se mit à crier:  
- A L'ASSASSIN! Tout le monde debout!  
Aussitôt, tous les mystiques, plus d'une vingtaine, arrivèrent. Piers se retrouva parmi les premiers, tandis que Léos se tenait aux barres de son lit, au bord de l'évanouissement. Maria alla aussitôt vers lui:  
- Recouchez-vous, maître Léos, vous êtes dans un état de faiblesse...  
- Je me demande si j'ai envie de rester dans cette chambre si c'est pour qu'on vienne m'achever, grimâca-t-il.  
- Ca n'arrivera pas, répliqua Piers. Quand je saurai qui a fait ca...  
Son regard doré flambait de colère... et passa directement de Cielos à Aurora. L'un avait l'air furieux, l'autre était pâle et avait l'air effrayé. Il ajouta:  
- Et pour commencer, Cielos, tu vas faire libérer Sofia! Tu as maintenant la preuve qu'elle n'y est pour rien dans tout ca.  
- D'accord! répliqua le mystique d'eau.  
Aurora, elle, continuait d'observer, l'air effrayé.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, avec Sofia? demanda Léos.  
Piers lui expliqua. Léos faillit faire un second bond hors de son lit:  
- Quoi? Sofia, une meurtrière? Et puis quoi encore?  
- Restez couché, recommanda Maria.  
- Hors de question! Je suis un mystique de Jupiter, et la vérité doit être trouvée...  
Il ajouta:  
- Et maintenant, bande de molassons, SORTEZ DE CETTE CHAMBRE QUE JE PUISSE ME DEGOTER QUELQUES FRINGUES!  
- Ouh là, commenta Piers, Ivan avait raison de me dire que Léos avait un caractère assez surprenant...  
- Tu es sûr qu'il pourra nous aider, cet excité? demanda Cielos.  
Dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, tout le monde bavardait, l'air assez paniqué, tandis que Cielos, Aurora et Piers allaient jusqu'à la cellule de Sofia. Celle-ci était parfaitement en vie lorsqu'on lui ouvrit.  
- Enfin! s'écria-t-elle. Un peu plus et j'étais claustrophobe...  
Léos arriva à ce moment-là, et dit aussitôt:  
- Ca va Sofia? J'ai appris ce qui t'est arrivé.  
La jeune femme le regarda d'un air sévére:  
- Tu devrais être couché, espèce d'imprudent!  
- Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire alors que des gens se font tuer!  
Et la minute d'après, brusquement, il projeta une légére tornade, qui trancha la foule qui se réunit en cercle et annonca:  
- Ecoutez-moi tous! Moi, Léos, membre du haut conseil de la ligue de Jupiter, je déclare que désormais, pour prouver son innocence, que chaque mystique ici présent me laisse maintenant fouiller son esprit! C'est la meilleure solution.  
- Il a raison! approuva Sofia.  
- J'approuve, déclara Piers. Et tu peux même commencer par les hauts mages, Léos! Après tout, moi aussi, je pourrais être un suspect. Fouille-moi.  
Sofia eut un sourire. Par ce moyen, Piers obligeait Cielos et Aurora à faire de même!  
- J'accepte, déclara-t-elle. De toute façon, je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher, tu peux y'aller, Léos.  
- Je m'y oppose! s'écria Cielos. Les membres de haut conseil n'ont pas besoin de se faire fouiller l'esprit tant qu'il n'y a pas déjà des preuves contre eux.  
- Si tu t'opposes à ce que l'on te fouille, répondit Piers d'un ton perfide, alors, ca prouvera que c'est toi. Car tout ce qui n'ont rien à se reprocher ont déjà accepté, c'est à dire, Sofia et moi...  
Cielos lâcha un soupir et demanda:  
- Aurora?  
Celle-ci tremblait toujours et répondit:  
- Il a... raison, Cielos. C'est la seule solution au problème.  
Piers voyait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Sans doûte parce que l'idée d'avoir la preuve formelle que son frère était coupable la faisait s'écrouler. Pendant ce temps, Léos lut ses pensées.  
- Innocent, déclara-t-il d'un ton malicieux. Sofia?  
La jeune femme n'hésita pas et il posa sa main sur son front:  
- Innocente. Aurora?  
Aurora ferma les yeux.  
- Arrêtez! cria Cielos brusquement. J'avoue! C'est moi le coupable.  
Tout le monde le regarda, les yeux ronds.  
- Pourquoi Cielos? demanda Maria d'une voix tremblante. Tu étais respecté de tous ici... Et finalement, tu es une ombre...  
Aurora, quant à elle, regardait son frère avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage:  
- Alors, c'était donc vrai? Toi, Cielos, mon frère... Tu voulais me tuer?  
Cielos ne répondit pas, se contenta de baisser la tête. Aurora avait des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Enfin, elle dit:  
- Excusez-moi... Là, j'ai besoin d'air...  
- Oui, je comprends, dit Léos.  
Elle partit brusquement en courant.  
- La pauvre, compatit Maria.  
Piers, quant à lui, réfléchissait. Brusquement, une toute autre déduction venait de le percuter, à la vitesse d'un boomerang... Il regarda de nouveau Cielos. Celui-ci gardait maintenant un visage impassible.  
- Et merde! s'écria-t-il brusquement.  
Sofia le regarda:  
- Piers, qu'est-ce que...  
- Surveillez-le! cria le Lémurian avant de se mettre à courir.

Aurora courrait. Vers la caverne, et vite. Cielos aurait le temps de liquider tout le monde. Ces pauvres amateurs n'avaient aucune idée à qui ils s'attaquaient...  
Mais il y'eut un élément un peu imprévu...  
- Givre!  
Le djinn de Piers se déchaîna sur Aurora. Elle se retourna, stupéfaite. Piers la regardait avec une flamme de rage au fond des yeux. Il se jeta sur elle.  
- Aurora, espèce de... Garce!  
Aurora tenta immédiatement de se défendre, mais elle se rendit compte que sa psynergie ne marchait plus.  
- Et non, lui dit-il alors qu'il la maintenait plaquée au sol. Moi aussi, j'ai les moyens de neutraliser la psynergie d'un ennemi...  
Aurora eut un rire moqueur:  
- Alors finalement, tu es moins con que je croyais... Bravo, je t'admire. Quand as-tu compris?  
- Il n'y a qu'à toi que j'ai dit que Léos pourrait nous être utile, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Et lorsque Cielos s'est interposé tout à l'heure pour ne pas qu'on fouille ton esprit, là, j'ai compris. C'est toi, la vraie ombre, Aurora. Quel rôle joue-tu? Est-ce que par hasard, tu fais partie des neuf? Ca ne me surprendrait pas. J'ai tout compris, maintenant. Tu as un pouvoir bien plus dévellopé que les nôtres. Les golems, c'était toi. Il ajouta avec un sifflement haineux:  
- Et c'est aussi toi qui a tenté d'assassiner les enfants de mon ami, à Kalay...  
Il la maintenait prisonnière dans la glace. Il continuait à reconstituer son puzzle:  
- Et quelle subtilité... Te rapprocher de moi, me manipuler, jouer à la gentille, en sachant très bien que comme ca, il y'avait beaucoup de chances que je te défende si tu te faisais soupçonner... Maintenant, quel rôle a Cielos, dans tout ca? Est-il une ombre, lui aussi? T'a-t-il volontairement couverte jusqu'ici pour te permettre d'agir?  
- Exactement!  
Une violente pluie de stalactites frappa Piers en plein dans le dos et il hurla de douleur. Aurora se releva d'un bond, tandis que Cielos disait:  
- Et oui... Mais c'est Aurora qui a tout fait... Ca aurait été trop risqué que les deux se mettent à commettre des meurtres, non?  
- Comment... T'es-tu... Enfui? demanda Piers en tentant de se soigner.  
- Facile, j'ai lancé une congère au millieu de tout le monde, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de m'arrêter... Et maintenant, tue-le vite, Aurora.  
La jeune femme sortit un couteau de sa poche, mais Piers envoya directement une congère de glace sur elle. Aurora n'eut pas le temps de l'equiver, vu qu'en plus, sa psynergie était toujours bloquée.  
- Plasma!  
A cet instant, un plasma tomba du ciel, envoyé par Léos et atteignit de plein fouet Aurora. Celle-ci s'écroula au sol, blessée, et incapable de guérir. Cielos lui, fut également touché, mais il en fallait plus pour lui faire vraiment du mal, vu sa puissance. Il riposta par une triple pluie de boules de glace qui atteignirent le mystique de Jupiter et sa monture de plein fouet. A cet instant, Piers attaqua à son tour, et Cielos fut atteint par une pluie de glace. Néammoins, une colonne d'eau projeta de nouveau le Lémurian au sol:  
- Et oui... Je n'ai pas tenté de tuer Aurora, ce jour-là... Je l'ai poussé avec une colonne d'eau pour l'envoyer sur toi afin qu'elle puisse discrètement en finir mais le monstre lui est tombé dessus...  
Léos et Piers étaient pratiquement hors combat. Aurora, elle, était toujours prostrée au sol.  
- Les renforts arrivent, cria Léos. Vous n'avez aucune chance!  
- Prière, ordonna Cielos.  
Aurora sentit ses blessures guérir, mais lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever, elle retomba aussitôt:  
- Je suis trop faible...  
Cielos réalisa qu'il était le seul à pouvoir s'enfuir, à présent. Il s'approcha brusquement d'Aurora:  
- Désolé, lui dit-il soudain.  
Et il lui plongea son épée dans le ventre.  
- Non! s'exclama Piers.  
Aurora regarda son frère, stupéfaite... Et s'écroula dans une mare de sang qui teinta la neige. Cielos ne perdit pas plus de temps et incanta... La minute d'après, un golem de glace surgit. Léos jeta encore un Plasma sur celui-ci, mais il ne parut même pas sentir. Déjà, Cielos avait sauté sur le dos de la créature de glace qui se mit à faire de gigantesques enjambées, l'emportant jusqu'à la caverne... Léos se jeta à sa poursuite, ayant un peu récupéré du choc mais Apélia ne put pas franchir la grotte qui fut scellé d'un bloc de glace et il se retrouva bloqué. Le temps de le détruire, son ennemi l'aurait semé...  
- MERDE! hurla-t-il. Merde, merde, merde! Salopard! Fils de pute! Si je te chope un jour...  
Piétinant sauvagement la neige en continuant à pousser des jurons de dépit, Léos remonta sur Apélia et retourna sur les lieux du combat. Là, Piers avait récupéré et lâcha un soupir en contemplant le corps d'Aurora. Il se demandait comment Aurora avait pu être un tel monstre. Il ne trouvait pas l'ombre d'une réponse. Si au moins il avait eu de l'eau de jouvence sur lui... Il aurait pu la recussiter. Car il savait très bien pourquoi Cielos l'avait tuée; c'était pour que le secret des ombres soit préservé. Qu'on ne puisse pas fouiller son esprit. Les ombres étaient encore plus perfides qu'on pouvait le penser...  
Durant le restant de la nuit, ils eurent à faire un récit à tous les autres mystiques. Puis enfin, Léos, Piers et Sofia accédérent à la chambre d'Aurora.  
- Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'emporter ses affaires, dit Léos. On va peut-être trouver des choses interessantes.  
Ils fouillèrent tout. Finalement, ils ne trouvèrent pas grand-chose, pas de journal, ni rien. A part un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écrit un nom et une adresse:

"Alchimiste Tréos  
Impasse du cri du chat  
Tolbi."

- Nous devons aller voir cette personne, dit Piers.  
- Oui, dit Sofia. Mais avant tout, il nous faut avertir les autres de ce qui se trame...  
- La ligue Mercure est purifiée, en tout cas, dit Léos. Mais à l'heure qu'il est Cielos doit avoir prévenu les Ombres... Il faut nous dépêcher!  
Les trois amis étaient d'accord. Désormais, il y'avait toute une question de sécurité qui s'imposait. Ils ne savaient pas encore jusqu'à quel point les Ombres pouvaient devenir menaçantes...


	22. Les erreurs d'un homme

Chapitre 22: Les erreurs d'un homme...

Au château de Kalay, c'était l'effeverscence. Il était pratiquement midi, et tout le monde venait de se réunir après les incidents d'hier. Piers, Léos et Sofia avaient fait un compte rendu rapide des événements.  
- Euros et Aelo sont provisoirement en sécurité, à présent, dit Piers. Je ne pense pas que les Ombres oseront projeter une attaque maintenant que deux des leurs ont été démasqués.  
- Sûrement pas, dit Eléana. Ils sont trop intelligents pour cela...  
- On ira à Tolbi ce soir, dit Vlad, ca me parait plus prudent. Si nous y allons en plein jour, le type risque d'avoir des ennuis s'il est surveillé par les ombres, non?  
- J'approuve, dit Pavel.  
Cylia se contenta de répondre:  
- On n'a pas intérêt à trop traîner, n'empêche...  
Garet ne disait rien, mais tout le monde voyait qu'il écoutait. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans depuis ce qui était arrivé à sa femme. Lina, elle, était blottie contre Vlad et écoutait également.  
Finalement, ils se mirent tous d'accord pour partir à Tolbi vers le soir. De toute façon, en oiseau-roc, le trajet ne prendrait qu'une demie-heure...

Vers le soir donc, deux oiseau-rocs planèrent silencieusement au-dessus de la mer de Karagol, puis au-dessus de la fameuse ville... Pour ne pas être vus, ils sautèrent dans la ruelle la plus petite et Ivan et Léos ordonnèrent à leurs oiseaux-rocs de les attendre dans les bois à la sortie de la ville. L'impasse du cri du chat ne fut pas dûre à dénicher. Effectivement, une seule bâtisse occupait la rue.  
- Alors, c'est là qu'il habite? fit Eléana. Dans ce trou à rats? Généralement, alchimiste paie bien, comme profession...  
- Tais-toi, chuchota Pavel, on risque de nous entendre...  
- De toute façon, il va bien falloir frapper à la porte, répliqua la jeune femme.  
Ce fut Piers qui s'en chargea, plus calme que les excités qui l'accompagnaient. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la barbe blonde et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant.  
- Vous désirez? leur demanda-t-il.  
Il semblait assez impressionné par le nombre de gens... Neuf personnes...  
- Vous êtes Tréos? demanda Ivan.  
- Oui, c'est bien moi...  
- Pouvons-nous vous parler? demanda Piers. C'est important.  
- J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas au service des ombres, dit-il brusquement. Vous venez en gros comité, ca ne me plait pas trop...  
- Je peux vous promettre que nous n'en sommes pas, dit gentiment Eléana. Mais nous avons besoin de votre savoir. Aidez-nous, je vous en prie.  
Le charme d'Eléana fit mouche. Face à cette jeune femme à l'allure altiére qui le regardait de ses belles prunelles vert d'eau, il ne put résister:  
- Très bien, entrez... Mais ca va être un peu compliqué de vous donner des chaises à tous... J'espère que ca ne vous dérangera pas de vous serrer un peu sur le divan... J'ai aussi quelques poufs...  
- Arrête d'éblouir les gens, chuchota Ivan à l'oreille de sa femme. Je vais finir par devenir jaloux...  
- J'éblouis les gens, moi? s'étonna la jeune femme.  
- Depuis que je te connais, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre obtenir ce qu'il veut aussi rapidement que toi...  
Eléana pouffa. Mais c'était malheureusement une réalité et ses amis le savaient. Eléana savait gagner les coeurs plus vite que personne.  
Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, les uns sur des poufs, les autres serrés sur le divan et l'alchimiste dans un fauteuil, il commenca à leur demander:  
- Eh bien? Qu'est-ce que des mystiques veulent apprendre de ma part? Et d'abord, qui êtes-vous?  
Piers commenca:  
- Je m'appelle Piers, à côté de moi, voici Sofia.  
- Moi, Pavel, et voici mon épouse Cylia et ma soeur Lina, ainsi que Vlad, son mari.  
- Je suis Eléana et voici mon époux Ivan.  
- Moi, je suis Garet.  
- Je m'appelle Léos. Quant à ce que nous voulons savoir... Vous connaissiez une certaine Aurora?  
L'homme devint blême. Enfin, il dit:  
- Alors, c'est pour cela que vous êtes ici...  
D'un coup, il paraissait effondré et Ivan comprit:  
- Vous avez été à son service...  
L'alchimiste se redressa, l'air navré:  
- Je... Comprenez-moi, je n'avais aucune idée... Il y'avait tant de recherches à faire, tant de découvertes...  
- De quoi parlez-vous? demanda Léos.  
Ivan, lui, avait saisi:  
- Vous avez appris des choses importantes aux Ombres, c'est cela? Vous venez d'Antara...  
L'homme se contenta d'hocher la tête.  
Cylia avait également saisi:  
- Pas besoin de lire votre esprit, votre culpabilité vous colle à la peau...  
L'homme avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains:  
- Je donnerai tout pour revenir en arrière... Mon dieu, mon dieu...  
- Qu'avez-vous fait? demanda Vlad.  
- Dîtes-nous ce que vous savez, dit Lina. Des vies en dépendent.  
- Je ne peux pas! s'écria l'alchimiste. J'ai quitté le continent il y'a plus de dix ans pour oublier tout ce qui s'est passé! Et là, vous, vous débarquez et vous posez des questions sur tout ca! Fichez-moi le camp!  
- Votre lâcheté risque de coûter la vie à des innocents! s'exclama Lina. Si vous voulez vraiment avoir une chance de réparer votre bêtise, vous devriez au contraire nous dire ce que les Ombres vous ont demandé de faire!  
Garet ajouta:  
- Exactement! Tréos, les Ombres ont tué ma femme. Je fais probablement partie de ceux qui veulent le plus que tout finisse...  
L'alchimiste soupira:  
- C'est tellement long et douloureux à raconter...  
Ivan n'hésita pas:  
- Laissez-moi lire en vous. Ainsi, je saisirai l'essentiel. Et je vous promets que ca restera entre nous.  
- Je ne peux pas, répondit-il en baissant la tête. J'ai honte de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, particulièrement... Je crois que j'ai sur la conscience plus de vies humaines qu'Antinos n'en aura jamais détruites par ses armées...  
- Laissez-nous la chance de réparer ces erreurs, murmura Cylia d'une voix douce.  
L'homme réfléchit. Un long silence s'étira, que personne ne rompit. Ils sentaient tous qu'il ne le fallait pas. Enfin, il dit:  
- Allons-y, puisqu'il le faut...  
Ivan posa sa main sur le front de l'homme et activa sa télépathie. Les images le saisirent et lui glacèrent le sang...

Des cris retentissaient. On hurlait beaucoup, dans ce sombre laboratoire réservé aux expériences... Des monstres étaient enfermés dans des cages... Là, une sirène, plus loin une gargouille... Aurora, beauté glacée, ténébreuse... Elle supervisait l'opération... Sur une table, des hommes travaillaient... C'était une table de pierre, sur laquelle, un nourrisson était posé, en larmes. Une petite fille, visiblement...  
- Prêt pour l'implantation?  
Près du bébé, une sirène était enchaînée. La créature se tortillait en criant, gravement blessé. Enfin, une énorme pierre rouge sang se trouvait au centre de la pièce...  
L'un des hommes s'avanca avec un couteau... Il s'approcha de la sirène et entailla violemment sa peau écailleuse... Et enfin, un autre homme s'approcha du bébé et lui ouvrit d'un coup le ventre... La roche rouge s'illuminait...

Autres images, encore pires...  
Des gens, couverts de pustules, se débattant à la folie dans leur cellules... D'autres vomissaient du sang, visiblement coagulés... Ils étaient tous malades, très malades... L'un d'eux se fracassa la tête contre une pierre...

- AAAAAAH!  
Ivan interrompit d'un coup le transfert. Les images qu'il venait de recevoir avaient été trop horribles. Il en tremblait de tous ses membres.  
- Comment avez-vous pu vous regarder dans une glace après tout ca? dit-il la gorge serrée.  
L'homme le regarda:  
- Je n'ai jamais pu dormir la nuit depuis douze ans sans les entendre hurler...  
- Les expériences ont-elles eu... du succés? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
- Le cobaye le plus prometteur s'est volatilisé un beau jour, se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
- Et... les autres?  
- Elles en ont eu, oui... Le mal de la psynergie vous l'a bien montré...  
- Ivan, qu'est-ce que tu as vu? demanda Cylia.  
Le mystique d'air répondit:  
- Cet homme a participé à des expériences réalisées avec l'alchimie... Sur des humains! Le but était plutôt louable à l'origine, oui... Utiliser les gènes des monstres, si forts en psynergie, pour améliorer notre capacité à la manipuler... Avoir plus de puissance...  
Il ajouta:  
- Par contre, pour les virus, il faudra que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous avez participé...  
- Une arme pour détruire les soldats d'Antinos, répliqua l'homme. Voilà à quoi ca devait servir... Après, je ne pensais pas qu'ils oseraient s'en servir sur les populations...  
Ivan serra les dents:  
- Vous avez vraiment fait beaucoup de dégâts pour un seul homme!  
- Je sais.  
- C'est monstrueux! s'écria Lina.  
- Pourquoi Aurora voulait-elle voir ce type? demanda Léos.  
- Facile, dit Piers. J'imagine qu'elle voulait le liquider. Vu qu'apparement, il a du remord pour ses actes...  
- Le remord ne changera pas grand chose, dit Lina.  
- Je n'ai jamais voulu ca, se défendit l'homme.  
- Je le sais bien, répliqua Ivan. Parce que sinon, je vous aurais tué sur-le-champ! Par votre soif de gloire et votre stupidité, vous avez condamné tout un continent à l'oppression et à la crainte de la mort... et plongé le monde dans le chaos...  
Pavel se leva:  
- Je crois qu'on en a assez entendu. Vous venez?  
Vlad approuva aussitôt. Eléana regardait l'homme, horrifiée. Ils sortirent tous...  
- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? demanda Lina.  
- Il va falloir se préparer à affronter un déluge de calamités, dit Léos. Mais maintenant que nous savons ce dont ils sont capables, nous devrions pouvoir y faire face.  
Ivan avait un air toujours horrifié. Il dit enfin:  
- Un nouveau chaos va bientôt déferler sur Weyard... Nous n'avons plus qu'à prier pour pouvoir y mettre un frein...

**Fin du livre premier**

**Suite dans le livre 2: La déchéance d'un coeur innocent...**


	23. Livre 2, introduction

Chapitre 23: Livre 2, introduction.

Il me parait important de rédiger cette préface avant que vous commenciez à lire. Les Ombres sont donc bien plus redoutables que la plupart des méchants auxquels vous avez eu droit jusqu'ici. Néammoins, leur domination n'est pas encore totale, et de plus, bien des intrigues règnent dans la confrérie... Le nettoyage de la ligue Mercure a cependant découragé les ennemis pour un petit moment.  
Cinq ans viennent donc de s'écouler, et il est temps pour la nouvelle génération de sortir de son placard! Action et aventures en  
perspectives donc dans ce deuxième livre après l'enfance tourmentée de nos héros... Une petite présentation me parait donc la  
bienvenue, pour vous permettre de vous y retrouver en même temps.

Et voici... La new Golden Team!

Euros: Le jumeau maudit de la prophétie...

Age: 15 ans  
Ville d'origine: Kalay  
Psynergie maîtrisée: Jupiter  
Arme: Bâton psy, épée courte

Frère jumeau d'Aelo, fils d'Ivan et d'Eléana, Euros posséde une personnalité assez particulière. D'une grande sensibilité, il développe un lien peu commun avec les animaux. En fait, on peut dire qu'Euros est comme l'air; insaissisable! Tantôt calme, tantôt remuant, son humeur change en un instant... Un jour très doux, un jour très impétueux, il est une vraie énigme pour ses amis comme pour lui-même. Depuis son enfance, il cherche à percer le mystère qui entoure sa naissance...

Aelo: La lueur d'espoir dans les ténébres...

Age: 15 ans  
Ville d'origine: Kalay  
Psynergie maîtrisée: Jupiter  
Arme: Saïs, arc

Soeur jumelle d'Euros, fille d'Ivan et d'Eléana, Aelo fait honneur à la nature calme et posée de son père. D'un naturel timide, elle a besoin de connaître bien une personne pour lui accorder sa confiance. D'une vive intelligence, ses remarques sont souvent pertinentes et son intuition très dévelopée. Cependant, elle est très loin de manquer de caractère; elle posséde un sang-froid et une détermination surprenante et malgré son allure chétive, c'est une redoutable guerrière, dont les lames peuvent abattre un ennemi en un clin d'oeil et dont les puissants Plasmas stupéfient les adversaires les plus coriaces...

Vladi: Le jumeau de terre...

Age: 16 ans  
Ville d'origine: Val  
Psynergie maîtrisé: Vénus  
Arme: Epée longue

Jumeau de Van, fils de Vlad et Lina, Vladi maîtrise la psynergie de Vénus. Dôté d'un grand sens de la justice comme son père Vlad, il  
n'hésite jamais à venir en aide à ce qui en ont besoin. Sa nature est également plus calme et posé que celle de son frère, plus énergique. D'ailleurs, c'est pour pouvoir le "tempérer" qu'il se joint au groupe! Toujours souriant, il est l'un des éléments de la joie de vivre de la bande.

Van: Le jumeau de feu...

Age: 16 ans  
Ville d'origine: Val  
Psynergie maîtrisée: Mars  
Arme: Epée longue

Jumeau de Vladi, fils de Vlad et Lina, s'il y'a de l'action, Van n'est pas loin! Son tempérament dynamique et sa nature aventureuse le  
mèneront à accompagner volontiers Euros et Aelo dans leur périple. Champion de la gaffe, pourvu d'autant de tact qu'un gorille, et  
surtout, roi des blagues à deux pièces, on comprend pourquoi son jumeau le surveille de près! Il ne rate également jamais une occasion de faire le joli coeur auprès des filles, sous peine de se prendre bien souvent des râteaux. Cependant, ses puissants sorts de feu feront de lui un précieux allié.

Hélia: Une grande soeur protectrice...

Age: 17 ans  
Ville d'origine: Val  
Psynergie maîtrisée: Vénus  
Arme: Sabre

Fille aînée de Pavel et Cylia, Hélia joue un peu les grandes soeurs avec les autres. Très attentionnée, elle se soucie souvent plus des autres que d'elle-même, ce qui lui vaut parfois des ennuis. Parfois autoritaire, elle se chamaille souvent avec sa jeune soeur Cassy, et s'attire parfois les foudres des autres. Cependant, sa senbilité et sa générosité font d'elle la meilleure amie d'Aelo.

Cassandra: La benjamine têtue et maligne

Age: 14 ans  
Ville d'origine: Val  
Psynergie maîtrisée: Jupiter  
Arme: Bâton

Fille cadette de Pavel et Cylia, et aussi la plus jeune du groupe, Cassandra, surnommée affectueusement Cassy, se distingue par un  
culot incroyable(elle use et abuse de ses dons de télépathe), un caractère malicieux, et un entêtement un peu casse-pied. Elle  
s'imposera de force dans le groupe, désirant profiter du voyage pour travailler ses dons. Elle se chamaille souvent avec sa soeur et ne peut pas voir Skyler en peinture.

Skyler: Un guerrier du feu à la blessure profonde...

Age: 16 ans  
Ville d'origine: Village Naëk  
Psynergie maîtrisée: Mars  
Arme: Hache

Fils unique de Garet, Skyler est un grand garçon cynique, taciturne et insupportable qui ne se soucie que de deux choses: venger sa  
mère(et il est prêt à tout pour cela) et la nourriture en grosse quantité. Il accompagnera Euros et Aelo par désir d'approcher de près les Ombres et pouvoir trouver le commanditaire de l'assassinat de sa mère Floranna, morte voilà cinq ans. Il passe volontiers ses nerfs sur Cassandra qu'il trouve exaspérante. Mais Skyler est moins je m'en foutiste qu'il en a l'air; il reste malgré tout le meilleur ami de Van, à qui il est très dévoué.

Vous l'aurez remarqué, il n'y a au début pas de mystiques de Mercure parmi eux, mais cela devrait bien vite s'arranger. C'est en  
revanche une première de commencer l'aventure à sept au lieu d'être quatre, mais que voulez-vous, après tout, là, on n'est plus dans un jeu vidéo, on est dans un roman papier, ce qui nous permet plus de liberté(je dévie toujours un peu des univers originaux de mes fictions pour rajouter ma touche personnelle, une méchante habitude dont je ne puis me débarrasser XD) . De plus, les vétérans auront toujours leur petit rôle à jouer, bien qu'on les verra moins souvent dans cette partie-là de l'histoire. J'espère en tout cas que cette petite présentation aura aiguisé votre appétit...

Callisto: Une guérisseuse au passé mystérieux...

Age: 17 ans  
Ville d'origine: Mizuha  
Psynergie maîtrisée: Mercure  
Arme: Bâton

La jolie Callisto est un mystère pour ses compagnons. Très sauvage et farouche, parfois aggressive, elle est cependant dôtée d'un coeur très généreux et d'une très grande sensibilité. C'est une guérisseuse hors pair et une redoutable guerrière dont les talents en surprennent plus d'un et les Ombres semblent s'interesser étrangement à elle...

Jace: Le guerrier de l'eau

Age: 17 ans  
Ville d'origine: Mizuha  
Psynergie maîtrisée: Mercure  
Arme: Sabre

Ami d'enfance de Callisto, Jace est timide et taciturne. Comme elle, il est d'une grande sensibilité et utilise la plupart du temps ses pouvoirs pour aider les autres. Mais ne vous fiez pas à l'apparence; Jace maîtrise des psynergies de glace dévastatrice et est un adversaire d'envergure au maniement du sabre.


	24. Un retour au pays

Chapitre 24: Un retour au pays

Un sifflement, puis un bruit retentit. La lame redoutablement aiguisée se planta dans sa cible, en plein dans le millieu.  
- Tu as vu un peu ca, Euros? dit Aelo d'un ton malicieux.  
- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Aelo? Tu es redoutable, on le sait tous...  
Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au temple de Maître Hamo. Hamo avait formé les deux jeunes gens à la manipulation de la psynergie et les deux enfants s'étaient entraînés dûrement. A présent, ils étaient deux adolescents plein d'énergie, vêtus de tenue d'entrainement noires. Euros admirait sa soeur. A quinze ans, la jeune fille était aussi jolie que redoutable; Ses longs cheveux bruns dorés encadraient un visage fin hérité de sa mère, ses yeux violets brillaient comme deux améthystes. Sa démarche était devenue fine et grâcieuse, son port de tête n'avait rien à envier à une reine. Et avec ca, Aelo était devenue une experte à manier et les armes blanches, et la psynergie. Si sa constitution fragile pourrait sans doûte lui nuire, il fallait déjà réussi à l'approcher. Et côté agilité et vitesse, elle était au point. Elle dit enfin:  
- Au fait, frangin, où tu en es, toi?  
- Vif-Argent bat les records de vitesse, répondit le jeune homme en ébourriffant ses mèches blondes. Je m'en vais défier Papa à la  
course, demain! Aelo éclata de rire:  
- Tu crois vraiment que Vif-Argent battra le Seigneur des quatre Vents en personne?  
- Astréos se fait vieux! Vif-Argent vient de fêter ses cinq ans!  
- Effectivement, de ce point de vue là... Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas très équitable, si ta monture est plus rapide que celle de Papa à cause de ca...  
- Je plaisante, Soeurette, je suis sûr qu'il a pas vieilli d'un pouce, c'est increvable, ces bestioles!  
Aelo dit à cet instant:  
- Et que dirais-tu de me montrer des prises d'arts martiaux, histoire que je rigole?  
- Tu veux encore me ridiculiser sur le tatami? répliqua Euros. Je te préviens, je vais te faire payer tes humilliations au centuple, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement menacant.  
- Ha, j'attends de voir ca!  
- Petite arrogante!  
- Viens me le dire ici, si t'es un homme, ricana Aelo.  
Sans prendre la peine de faire le salut des adversaires, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. C'était à qui ficherait l'autre par terre. Euros avait un peu plus de muscles que sa soeur, mais Aelo était plus agile. Ils restèrent en prise de catch durant quelques secondes, puis Euros parvint à plaquer sa soeur sur le tatami. Celle-ci se défendit de bon coeur, et retourna la situation en moins de cinq secondes. Euros parvint à lui échapper et à se redresser. Elle lui sauta à nouveau dessus et le refit tomber. Tous deux riaient de bon coeur. Finalement, Euros parvint à reprendre le dessus et il lui arracha l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux avant de se redresser en courant:  
- Je t'ai eue!  
- Euros! Je vais te tuer...  
Elle se releva d'un bond et le pourchassa avant de le rattraper et de le remettre par terre et de lui sauter dessus en le chatouillant.  
- Hé, arrête!  
- Pas question, je vais t'apprendre à me décoiffer...  
Ils rièrent tous les deux bruyamment en continuant de se taquiner, lorsqu'une voix lança:  
- Ah, bravo, c'est comme ca que vous vous entraînez?  
Hamo venait d'arriver et observait ses deux protégés d'un air sévére, les poings sur les hanches. Aelo se releva d'un bond pour reprendre une attitude plus digne avant de répondre:  
- C'est notre dernier jour, Maître Hamo, alors voyez-vous, nous sommes entrain de fêter le fait que nous allons bientôt être débarrassés de votre présence...  
- Insolente, répliqua Hamo d'un ton sévére. J'ai bien hâte de te rendre à ton père, ca oui!  
Euros lança:  
- Et moi, j'irai lui dire la façon dont vous nous traitez, ma soeurette et moi...  
- Non sans raison, répliqua Hamo. Puisse ton arrogance te perdre un jour, Euros!  
Elle s'éloigna, le nez en l'air. Ses deux protégés avaient eu la meilleure formation possible et ils seraient compliqués à assassiner, à présent. Ils maîtrisaient très bien leurs dons et se montraient aussi talentueux que leur père, un vrai miracle. Elle avait fait son devoir, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, les deux adolescents se levèrent à l'aurore.  
- Joyeux anniversaire, dit Aelo.  
- Toi aussi, répondit Euros d'un ton rieur.  
Comme à chaque fois, cette blague récurrente dûe au fait qu'ils étaient nés le même jour les fit pouffer. Ca faisait tellement bizarre de se dire "Joyeux anniversaire" comme on se disait "Bonne année"!  
Aelo sourit:  
- Eh bien ca y'est, nous avons quinze ans! Ca se fête!  
Quinze ans était l'âge de la majorité pour les mystiques. Pour les autres, elle était fixée à dix-sept ans. Mais on considérait que les jeunes qui maîtrisaient la psynergie étaient plus débrouillards que les autres.  
- Et on va revoir tout le monde en plus! Mais n'empêche, j'ai hâte d'aller casser de l'ombre!  
On avait révélé la vérité aux jumeaux à l'occasion de leur quatorzième anniversaire; les Ombres les traquaient eux et leurs parents à  
cause de leurs pouvoirs et c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient dû rester cachés dans ce temple près d'un désert. Mais maintenant, les deux avaient hâte de revoir Kalay; ils n'y avaient plus mis les pieds depuis près d'un an. Maître Hamo se fiait à son don de prophétie pour décider des visites qu'ils pouvaient faire à leurs parents sans risque. Aelo, elle, n'avait pas particulièrement hâte de se battre, mais l'apprentissage de mystique guerrier se révélait prenant. Après avoir bouclé leurs sacs, Euros appella mentalement Vif-Argent et nargua de loin Hamo:  
- Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir! cria-t-il.  
La femme aux cheveux violets lui jeta un regard noir, se retenant pour ne pas foudroyer le roc blanc argenté de sa foudre. En cinq ans, Vif-Argent avait atteint une jolie envergure de trente mètres et son plumage blanc argenté, son bec et ses serres de cristal mat resplendissaient au soleil. Euros monta et tendit galament une main à sa soeur qui la saisit et monta derrière lui. Ils décollèrent, près à aller à la rencontre de leurs parents...  
En effet, ils eurent à peine commencer à survoler que soudain, ils virent en face d'eux un oiseau-roc qui arrivait. Ils le reconnurent  
instantanément:  
- C'est Astréos! cria Euros.  
- Papa! Maman! cria Aelo.  
Sur le dos d'Astréos, Ivan et Eléana ne tenaient plus en place. Ils n'avaient pas vu leurs enfants depuis presque un an.  
- Euros! Aelo!  
Ivan apostropha son fils:  
- Eh bien Euros, je vois que tu n'auras pas attendu d'avoir quinze ans pour savoir monter, petit rebelle! dit-il d'un ton malicieux. Joyeux anniversaire quand même!  
- Je n'allais pas manquer l'occasion de m'entraîner avec Vif-Argent, répliqua Euros en riant. Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'il a sous les  
plumes!  
- Il ne battra jamais Astréos à la course, répliqua Ivan.  
- Et bien, chiche!  
Ils accélérent tous les deux et enchaînèrent les accobaties aériennes. Sur le dos d'Astréos, Eléana s'agrippa plus fortement à la taille  
d'Ivan:  
- Pff... Ivan, tu es un vrai gosse! Je vais être malade...  
- Eléana, tu as pourtant l'habitude...  
Eléana, en bonne mystique de Vénus, préférait cependant réellement la terre à l'air. Bientôt, le roc atteignit sa vitesse maximum et le père et le fils se défièrent mutuellement tout au long du trajet. La course fut acharnée. Astréos était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser distancer par le roc blanc et Ivan n'eut pas besoin de le stimuler beaucoup pour le pousser à donner le meilleur de lui. Cependant, Euros savait quelle vitesse le sien était capablen d'atteindre et lui caressant le cou, il lui transmit en pensée:  
"Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire!"  
Vif-Argent accéléra donc encore plus... Et ils atteignirent Kalay en premier. Aelo pouffa, mais Ivan et Eléana les rejoignirent la seconde d'après. Ivan lâcha un soupir:  
- Rapide, ton ami à plumes... On dirait qu'il porte vraiment bien son nom.  
- Je le savais bien, crâna le jeune homme.  
Tous les quatre rirent. Lorsqu'ils furent descendus, Eléana se précipita sur eux pour les enlacer.  
- Maman, tu m'étrangles, gémit Euros.  
- Oups, désolée mon grand...  
Aelo, elle, étreignit sa mère très fort. Elle était si heureuse de la revoir, de respirer son parfum de fleurs... Pendant ce temps, Euros saluait son père avec une accolade formelle et brève. Ivan aurait espéré plus de chaleur vu qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis près d'un an, mais il ne fut pas surpris pour autant. Euros et lui étaient en meilleurs termes qu'au début de son adolescence, mais un fossé restait là...  
En revanche, Aelo se laissa embrasser avec bonheur. En voyant sa fille sourire, Ivan sentit son coeur se gonfler. Aelo ressemblait  
énormément à sa mère, dont il pouvait maintenant voir qu'elle en avait hérité la beauté ravageuse. Les longues boucles brun-doré, le visage fin, le teint légérement mat, la sillouette...  
- Tu es devenue aussi jolie que ta mère, lui dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Maman est plus belle que je ne le serai jamais, répondit-elle en jetant un regard plein d'affection à celle qui lui avait donné le jour.  
Eléana sourit, émue, avant de dire:  
- Au fait, préparez-vous car d'autres attendaient avec impatience votre retour...  
- Youhou!  
Ils se retournèrent et deux autres personnes se précipitérent vers eux.  
- Vladi! Van!  
Vladi et Van, les jumeaux, étaient à présent plus facilement reconnaissables; ils avaient gardé la même forme de visage, la même coupe de cheveux, sauf que ceux de Van avaient viré en un magnique blond cuivré, et ceux de Vladi étaient restés dans une teinte plus claire. Ils échangèrent une accolade chaleureuse, puis Van lança aussitôt:  
- Aelo, dis donc, t'es devenue un super bout de femme! Faudrait que je te paie un verre un de ces quatre!  
Vladi, très gêné, s'écria:  
- Van, bon sang, tu peux pas t'arrêter de draguer deux minutes?  
- Ouais Van, touche pas à ma frangine! dit Euros d'un ton menaçant. Tu risques d'y perdre une dent...  
Van regarda Euros et dit d'un ton moqueur:  
- Ah, sans blague, tu fais le frère possessif? Tu veux la protéger?  
Euros répondit d'un ton malicieux:  
- La protéger? Hum, je n'ai pas tout à fait dit ca...  
Brusquement, Aelo avait sauté sur Van, et l'un de ses saïs était à présent appuyé sur sa gorge.  
- Ah! Aelo...  
Van regarda avec appréhension la lame appuyée sur sa gorge, tandis qu'Euros riait:  
- Elle sait très bien se défendre toute seule, tu vois...  
Aelo lâcha Van en riant à son tour.  
- Wouah, Aelo, t'es vachement rapide, je n'ai rien compris.  
- Euros t'a fait baisser ta garde, c'était trop facile...  
De loin, Ivan et Eléana avaient suivi la scène.  
- Ouh là, commenta Ivan. Je vois qu'Hamo n'a pas négligé l'éducation d'Aelo...  
Eléana pouffa:  
- Bon, je crois qu'on a pas trop de souci à se faire, mon amour... Un garçon ne risque pas de l'embrasser sans sa permission!  
- Elle tient de toi, dit Ivan d'un ton malicieux.  
Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier le jour où plus de douze ans auparavant, Eléana avait essayé de décocher un coup de poing dans le visage d'un prétendant un peu entreprenant.  
- Euros! Aelo!  
Pendant ce temps, deux jeunes filles venaient d'arriver. La plus grande était une beauté brune d'environ dix-sept ans. Ses longues boucles foncées cascadaient jusqu'en bas de son dos, son visage possédait deux grands yeux d'un vert éméraude envoûtant. Elle était vêtue d'une légére robe vert d'eau, tenue de circonstance avec la chaleur. Il s'agissait d'Hélia, la fille aînée de Pavel et de Cylia. En la voyant, Euros ressentit un léger trouble. Il avait presque oublié à quel point elle était belle. A côté d'elle, Cassandra, sa soeur, arborrait son joli minois moqueur encadré par de longs cheveux blonds brillants comme de l'or au soleil et portait une petite robe violette assortie à ses yeux. Hélia sauta au cou d'Aelo, heureuse de revoir sa meilleure amie après plus d'un an:  
- Tu es superbe, Aelo! lui dit-elle. Et redoutable!  
- Merci, mais je t'assure que tu n'es pas mal non plus, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'Euros l'a remarqué...  
"Tiens, prend ca, Euros!"  
"D'accord, je te promets que pour toi, ce sera encore pire!"  
Les deux jumeaux recommencaient à se taquiner. Aelo était trop heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de se venger des moqueries de son frère au sujet d'une certaine personne qu'elle avait encore plus hâte de revoir que quiconque d'autre...  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cour en passant par les jardins, la surprise attendait les jumeaux; un large buffet, une troupe de baladins composée de danseurs et de bardes. Ce qui attira le plus leur attention fut les deux gros gâteaux posés au centre, bien que ce fût la tradition depuis toujours. Un pour Euros, un pour Aelo, comme ca pas de jaloux.  
- Heureuse que tu aies ramené Cassy, dit Aelo, mais j'espère que Skyler saura se tenir, pour une fois... Tiens, justement, le voilà!  
- Yo, les amis et Joyeux annniv, Euros, Aelo! Je vois qu'une fois encore, vous avez échappé aux fièvres foudroyantes, aux tentatives  
d'assassinat et à toute la putain de malchance de ce monde, félicitation! Il y'a décidément des gens qui sont vernis...  
Skyler, aux cheveux d'un pourpre foncé, aux yeux verts perçants et aux biceps avantageux était de loin le plus désagréable. Son humour noir choquait la plupart des gens, mais Euros, Aelo et leurs amis y étaient habitués. Skyler avait perdu sa mère il y'avait plus de cinq ans.  
Il avait mis six mois pour surmonter le premier choc et retrouver l'usage de la parole. Mais sa vision du monde en avait été profondément  
changé.  
- Et je vois que le demi-portion est de la partie?  
Cassandra gonfla ses joues avant de rétorquer:  
- Mieux vaut être le demi-portion que le gros plein de soupe!  
- Oh non, ca commence, fit Aelo en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Mariez-vous, qu'on en finisse! cria Euros.  
- CA VA PAS, NON? répliquèrent les deux en devenant écarlate.  
Skyler et Cassandra, les deux ennemis jurés. Pourtant, Euros jurait ses grands dieux que s'ils se tapaient dessus, ils seraient en revanche incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Aelo était assez d'accord avec lui. Cependant, ils arrêtèrent rapidement cette fois-ci. Ils étaient à l'anniversaire de leurs amis et ne voulaient pas polluer la joie de cette journée. Mais Cassandra retourna en hâte auprès de ses parents, Pavel et Cylia, qui bavardait avec Lina et Vlad. Ivan et Eléana les avaient accueilli avec chaleur. Aelo, elle regarda autour, espérant apercevoir Piers. Mais apparement, il n'était pas encore là. Elle en fut peinée.  
- Aelo?  
Eléana venait vers elle. La jeune fille se tourna donc vers sa mère:  
- Oui, maman?  
- J'aimerais être avec toi deux minutes, tu veux bien?  
Elle suivit sa mère jusqu'à l'intérieur du palais. Jusqu'à sa chambre, en réalité. Une fois qu'elles y furent toutes les deux, Eléana dit enfin:  
- Joyeux anniversaire. Je sais que ca te paraît étrange, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de t'offrir mon cadeau devant tout le monde. C'est quelque chose d'assez personnel...  
Elle marqua une pause et dit enfin:  
- Tu sais, quand j'avais l'âge que tu as actuellement, ma vie a changé du tout au tout. Tu connais un peu notre histoire, à ton père et à moi, tu sais que nous avons eu fort à faire. Or, vu tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années, avec les Ombres et ton frère et toi en perpétuel  
danger... On va dire que j'ai un peu peur que tu te retrouves toi aussi prise dans des événements qui te dépasseraient...  
Aelo regarda sa mère, un peu surprise, mais comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle se contenta de répondre:  
- Ne t'inquiéte pas trop pour moi, Maman. Je saurai toujours trouvé une solution.  
Eléana eut un sourire:  
- Tu es comme ton père, je sais que tu sais très bien agir dans les situations difficiles. Mais si jamais tu devais t'éloigner de nouveau...  
- Je ne vais pas m'éloigner, Maman, je suis tellement heureuse d'être revenue...  
Eléana s'approcha de sa fille et lui caressa tendrement la joue:  
- Je le sais bien... Mais il n'empêche que pour ton quinzième anniversaire, j'ai eu envie de t'offrir quelque chose en plus... Tiens.  
Elle lui tendit un petit rectangle emballé dans du papier. Aelo le déchira et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia.  
C'était une gravure sur papier, d'une grande finesse et d'une élégance à couper le souffle. Aelo reconnut son portrait. Elle sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle connaissait sa mère comme étant une artiste née, avec un sens du détail assez incroyable. Aelo se voyait représentée en buste, les traits de son visage représentés avec une légéreté incroyable et... remarquablement fidèle.  
- Maman, c'est magnifique...  
Eléana avait presque les larmes aux yeux et ce fut d'une voix tremblante qu'elle dit enfin:  
- C'était ma façon de te dire que quoiqu'il arrive, ton visage restera gravé dans mon coeur... Comme il l'est ici...  
- Maman... murmura Aelo qui sentait sa gorge se serrer.  
Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Eléana qui la serra fort.  
- Je t'aime tant, ma chérie...  
- Je t'aime, Maman.  
Aelo n'avait pas prononcé ces mots depuis quatre ans. Eléana en fut doublement touchée. Le pressentiment qu'elle avait eu depuis le matin ne la quittait cependant pas. Dans leur famille, elle avait appris depuis longtemps que rien n'était simple. Et elle redoûtait le moment où Euros et Aelo devraient partir à leur tour loin de leurs parents, pour affronter une destinée sûrement plus dure que la sienne n'avait été...


	25. Un secret

Chapitre 25: Un secret...

Aelo et sa mère redescendirent rapidement. Aelo avait glissé le portrait dans son sac de voyage. Ainsi, si elle devait repartir pour une raison ou une autre, il l'accompagnerait. Elle était profondément touchée par ce présent. Eléana avait une façon bien à elle de montrer son amour...  
Mais lorsqu'elle fut revenue à l'extérieur, son coeur fit d'un coup une violente embardée; trois autres invités venaient de faire leur apparition. D'abord, Léos, le mystique de Jupiter aux cheveux de jade et aux yeux d'un améthyste foncé perçant. Ensuite, Sofia, avec qui il parlait, qui le regardait en rougissant, ses longs cheveux turquoises volant au vent. Et enfin, Piers, qui en la voyant, la regarda d'un air assez supris; il n'avait plus vu Aelo depuis cinq ans. Aussi la voir à présent jeune fille lui fit un choc. La jeune fille allait devenir ravissante... Elle l'était déjà. Comme sa mère. Il lui fit un sourire un peu timide. Aelo le regarda aussi, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire; le serrer dans ses bras, ou juste le saluer brièvement? Il y'avait quelques années, le fait d'être une enfant lui permettait certaines libertés, mais connaissant la timidité de l'homme, elle craignait de l'embarrasser. Comprenant son malaise, le marin s'avanca vers elle et lui tendit les bras pour une légére étreinte:  
- Ravi de te revoir, Aelo...  
- Moi aussi, fit-elle dans un souffle en s'écartant rapidement. J'ai craint que tu ne viennes pas...  
Piers rit doucement:  
- Je n'aurais jamais commis pareil faute!  
Il avait déjà salué Euros qui ne résista pas à l'envie de taquiner sa soeur:  
"Ah, dommage qu'il soit bien trop vieux pour toi, hein?"  
"SORS DE MA TETE!"  
- Ouille, s'exclama Euros en sentant une violente migraine sous le rejet du lien psychique.  
Aelo ressentit une légére pointe de tristesse cependant. Euros avait frappé juste avec sa moquerie. Même si elle n'avait jamais rien espéré, elle était heureuse comme elle était. Piers l'avait toujours protégée, jusqu'à son départ au temple lama. Il avait surveillé ses premiers pas. Il avait soigné ses écorchures, quand elle jouait dans la cour du palais de Kalay et qu'elle se blessait. Avec son père, ils s'étaient tous les deux occupés d'elle et de son frère. Et Sofia avait veillé de la même façon sur Euros. Elle raconta à Piers son entraînement au temple Lama et lui parla de diverses autres choses, notamment de son envie de monter un oiseau-roc, qu'elle espérait réaliser demain, lorsque son père l'emménerait à la chaîne de montagnes.  
- Est-ce que tu viendrais me voir faire?  
- Si tes parents sont d'accord, pourquoi pas, dit Piers. Mais il est peut-être un peu tôt, non?  
- Euros a Vif-Argent et je rêve de devenir chasseur du ciel depuis assez longtemps...  
- Eléana ne va pas te laisser faire, dit Piers en pouffant.  
- Papa veillera sur moi.  
Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants, puis vint l'heure des cadeaux. Ivan et Eléana avaient offert à leurs enfants diverses choses: des livres à Aelo et une paire de gants noirs pour Euros; ce cadeau là étaient assez apprécié pour un jeune chasseur du ciel, une façon détournée d'Ivan de dire à son fils à quel point il était fier de lui. Euros apprécia assez le cadeau de sa soeur qui était un livre sur les légendes liées aux oiseaux-rocs. En revanche, Aelo détesta le livre qu'Euros lui offrit, une véritable farce: "Dix façons de séduire".  
- EUROS!  
Son jumeau pouffait de rire, amusé:  
- Excuse-moi, Aelo, quand je l'ai vu dans la vitrine, je n'ai pas pu résister...  
Aelo gonfla ses joues.  
- Je vais te tuer, martela-t-elle d'un ton très calme.  
- GAH! Au secours! AU FRATRICIDE!  
Vladi, Van, Hélia et Cassandra regardèrent Aelo poursuivre son frère à travers tout le jardin en riant.  
- On s'amuse vraiment bien, ici, dit Van.  
- J'espère qu'Aelo va pas massacrer Euros, encore que je n'ai pas très bien compris la blague entre eux.  
- Bah moi je sais, dit Cassandra d'un ton moqueur. Aelo a un amoureux, c'est évident!  
- Mais qui est-ce, puisque tu es si intelligente? lança Skyler.  
- Je ne te le dirai pas, ca la regarde.  
- Pfff! Tu sais pas qui c'est, en fait!  
- Je m'en fous, je lis dans son esprit je saurai, crâna la jeune fille.  
Enfin, Aelo arrêta sa course-poursuite et cela tombait bien, car Piers venait vers eux:  
- Bon, vous en avez fini? Je n'ai pas pu encore vous donner vos cadeaux...  
Il avait trouvé pour Euros une orbe rouge:  
- C'est sensé augmenter ta force et ta chance, lui expliqua-t-il. J'ose espérer que tu n'en auras pas besoin, mais si jamais un jour, tu devais te frotter aux ombres, tu me diras si elle a fonctionné...  
- Promis, Piers. Merci!  
- Et pour toi Aelo, j'ai ceci...  
Aelo découvrit un petit bracelet de turquoises assez fin. Son coeur battit à tout rompre:  
- Il est beau, murmura-t-elle d'une voix émue. Merci.  
- Pour te porter chance, dit Piers avec un petit sourire. Et aussi pour que tu te souviennes que je te protégerai toujours, où que je sois...  
"Aaaaaaaah, c'est romantique!"  
"Euros, sors de ma tête ou je vais dire à Hélia que tu fantasme sur elle la nuit!"  
Rougissant, Euros obéit et capitula. Aelo eut un petit sourire sadique. Bon, visiblement, elle avait ENFIN la possibilité de prendre sa revanche pour cinq ans d'enfer. Piers lui mit le bracelet, comme elle lui avait demandé. Son coeur battait un peu. Elle savait que le cadeau n'avait pas la même signification pour lui que pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chérir ce don qu'elle venait de recevoir de l'une des personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher...

La fête se poursuivit jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, mais Euros et Aelo s'en retirèrent assez vite. En effet, Aelo devait dés le lendemain partir pour le repaire des oiseaux-rocs et son frère l'accompagnait. Euros avait beau être agacant à la taquiner au sujet de Piers, elle n'aurait voulu aller nulle part sans lui. Ils étaient inséparables en dépit de leur différence de caractère. Mais alors qu'ils passaient dans le couloir, ils entendirent des éclats de voix qui provenaient... De la chambre de leurs parents. Intrigués, ils s'approchèrent pour savoir ce qui se passait; Ivan et Eléana ne s'étaient encore jamais disputés aussi violemment.  
- Il n'en est même pas question! s'écriait Eléana. Il est beaucoup plus heureux en ne sachant rien!  
- Il a quinze ans maintenant, Eléana, ce n'est plus un enfant! Tu as senti son aura psynergique? Elle est encore plus puissante que la tienne ne l'était! Si jamais les événements que nous craignons se produisent, la guerre du Soleil Noir n'aura été que de la petite pierre à côté du désastre qui adviendra...  
- Mais si nous lui révélons ce que nous savons, Ivan, ca signifiera lui coller une étiquette! Du même genre que ce que moi, j'ai recu! De la chair à canon, voilà ce que j'étais destinée à être avant de te rencontrer, et tu m'as redonné de l'espoir! Mais tu as déjà oublié l'état dans lequel j'étais? Mon désespoir... Ma peur de me lier aux autres? Tu veux infliger ca à Euros? Tu veux ne plus jamais le voir rire ou sourire? Ne jamais oser s'approcher d'une fille? Et tu penses à Aelo? Au mal que ca lui fera d'apprendre que son propre frère est...  
- Tais-toi, dit soudain Ivan en l'interrompant.  
Euros et Aelo se comprirent répérés et filèrent à toute vitesse. Pas assez rapidement pour qu'Ivan ne les voit pas.  
- Merde, je crois bien qu'ils nous ont entendus, dit l'homme blond.  
Il fit une pause et dit  
- Super. Si tu ne veux toujours rien leur dire, tu auras intérêt à trouver une excuse en béton, gromella-t-il. Surtout face à Aelo qui a l'habitude de poser les questions qui fâchent... Sans plaisanter, Eléana, tu penses tenir le secret encore combien de temps? Ils sauront vite, maintenant que le temple d'Hamo ne les tient plus à l'écart...  
Eléana s'écroula sur le lit, en larmes. Enfin, elle eut le courage de dire:  
- Ivan... Comment veux-tu expliquer à notre fils qu'il est peut-être... Un monstre?  
Ivan soupira. En fait, lui-même ne se voyait pas lui dire. Détruire la vie de son fils de cette manière...  
- En même temps, s'il le découvre de lui même, ca risque d'être pire, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.  
- D'un autre côté, la donne a changé, non? Tu as vu comment il est, Ivan? Sa sensiblité... Son amour de la nature... Et il aime tant Aelo... Qu'a-t-il de mauvais en lui?  
- Je ne sais pas, Eléana... Je ne sais pas...  
- De ce point de vue là, je pense que lui dire lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Il a bien évolué jusqu'ici. S'il commence à basculer, là, on lui révélera. Cela ne te parait pas un bon compromis?  
Ivan réfléchit et dit enfin:  
- D'accord. On essaie comme ca. Mais je me demande bien comment je vais justifier ce qu'ils ont entendu... Ils savent qu'on parlait d'Euros...  
- Aelo va devenir une chasseresse du ciel, demain... J'espère qu'elle pourra se concentrer là-dessus, sinon, ca va vraiment être dangereux pour elle!  
- Je serai là si vraiment elle a une difficulté. Mais Aelo m'a l'air tout à fait prête pour l'expérience.  
Eléana bailla soudain:  
- Je suis fatiguée... J'avais oublié à quel point une dispute était épuisante...  
Elle se dévêtit et enfila rapidement un vêtement de nuit. Ivan l'imita avant de la rejoindre sous le duvet.  
- Tu es encore fâchée? lui demanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle avait tourné le dos.  
Eléana avait encore des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues en pensant à toute la souffrance endurée. Elle répondit:  
- Je suis juste... Lasse... et je souffre...  
- Viens dans mes bras, murmura Ivan.  
Eléana se retourna et se blottit contre son époux, respirant son odeur douce. Elle souffrait toujours, mais l'épuisement la gagna et elle sombra dans un sommeil inquiet... 


	26. Notos

Chapitre 26: Notos

- Whouah! Enorme!  
Euros était appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre, les yeux rivés au plafond, encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Aelo, elle, était déjà entrain de réfléchir. Tout formait maintenant un puzzle dans sa tête... Et il n'était pas réjouissant.  
- Il y'a une prophétie sur toi, dit-elle enfin.  
- J'avais pigé, répliqua Euros.  
- Du même genre que celle de maman, dirait-on...  
- Maman est encore là, dit-il d'un ton optimiste. Je peux être tranquille!  
- En tout cas, ca explique pourquoi les autres mystiques de Jupiter nous tiennent autant à l'oeil.  
- Oh moi, j'ai une autre théorie encore...  
D'un coup, son regard avait un peu flambé. Une autre idée avait germé dans sa tête, encore pire que l'idée de mourir jeune. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais en pensant à la manière dont son père le traitait, à la façon de le... surveiller...  
- Et si je n'étais pas la victime, Aelo?  
- Que veux-tu dire?  
- Si j'étais... le bourreau?  
Un éclair passa dans les prunelles améthystes du jeune homme. Aelo le regarda, horrifiée:  
- Non!  
Elle trembla. Enfin, elle dit:  
- Je refuse de croire ca... Tu es mon frère, Euros, je te connais... Tu es turbulent, capricieux, gamin à souhait... Mais tu n'es pas un meurtrier!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait, au fond?  
Il ajouta:  
- Tu sais à quel point je suis terrible quand je me mets en colère... Combien de fois Van ou toi avez dû me maîtriser quand quelqu'un s'avisait de me pousser à bout? Tu t'en rappelles?  
- Je les compte sur les doigts d'une main, dit Aelo d'un ton songeur.  
- Mais si vous ne m'aviez pas retenu, j'aurais par exemple pu réduire Skyler en charpie alors que pourtant, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis...  
- Skyler est parfois si désagréable que moi-même j'ai envie de lui en coller une, répliqua Aelo. C'est humain.  
Mais Euros paraissait toujours troublé. Il dit enfin:  
- Aelo... Si jamais un jour, je devais... faire quelque chose de vraiment mal, tu m'en empêcherais?  
- Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.  
- Par tous les moyens?  
Aelo hocha la tête.  
- Tu me le jure?  
Elle n'hésita pas:  
- Je te le jure!  
Elle le serra dans ses bras et ajouta:  
- Mais je ne pense pas que tu vas devenir mauvais, Euros... Tu es bien trop sensible et généreux pour cela.  
Euros ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Aelo avait raison, il s'imaginait mal être un assassin... Et dans tous les cas...  
- Quoiqu'il se passe, je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que jamais je ne pourrais faire de mal à ma propre soeur...  
- Je le sais.  
Il s'écarta d'elle et dit:  
- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les parents? On les cuisine?  
- On va encore se faire rembarrer, dit Aelo.  
- Si je dois mourir dans les prochaines années, j'aimerais éventuellement être au courant...  
- Ils ne nous diront rien, comme d'habitude! lâcha Aelo. Mais j'arrive à les comprendre...  
- Bon, alors dans ce cas, on n'a qu'à essayer de trouver la vérité par nous-même, dit Euros. C'est la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire, Aelo.  
La jeune fille ne retint pas un baillement:  
- Il faut que j'aille me coucher, dit-elle. Demain, j'ai un oiseau-roc à apprivoiser et je sens que ca ne sera pas une mince affaire...  
- Toujours plus facile que de tirer les vers du nez à Papa, répondit Euros.  
Aelo pouffa de rire.

Le lendemain, donc, les deux adolescents s'éveillèrent tôt. Aelo sentit une certaine impatience l'envahir. Elle avait hâte de découvrir les cieux depuis le dos de son oiseau-roc à elle, son compagnon d'âme pour la vie...  
Lorsqu'elle rejoignit ses parents, elle parvint donc à leur sourire et monta en hâte sur le dos d'Astréos. Pour l'occasion, elle était vêtue d'une longue tunique violette, de bas blancs et d'une cape violette assortie. Ses deux Saïs pendaient à sa ceinture. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval scintillante. Euros avait revêtu à peu près la même tenue, du moins, pour les tons; tunique violette et pantalon bouffant blanc. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours ébourriffés. Piers était juste derrière eux. Le Lémurian embrassa de l'horizon de son regard doré. Une belle journée s'annoncait, sans doûte parfaite pour aller chasser l'oiseau-roc. Euros restait boudeur, Ivan ne lui en demanda pas la raison. Il était déjà immensément soulagé qu'Aelo n'ait pas commencé à poser des questions, contrairement à sa fâcheuse habitude. Lui était quand même un peu inquiet, car le repaire des oiseaux-rocs était tout près de la ligue Jupiter. Cependant, il n'y avait pas moyen d'y couper, s'il voulait qu'Aelo devinsse une grande chasseresse du ciel.  
Aelo était maintenant très concentrée et tentait de se remémoriser les conseils de son père et de son frère. Surtout ceux de son père, car si Euros avait eu la chance de recevoir Vif-Argent en état de oisillon, Aelo aurait à combattre et à dominer un adulte.  
Une épreuve qui avait coûté la vie à deux jeunes mystiques l'année passée.  
Ivan avait beau avoir rassuré Eléana en lui répétant qu'il veillerait sur Aelo, la jeune fille savait très bien qu'être prêt à se faire tuer par le roc était la condition pour réussir à le dominer. Elle savait très bien qu'Ivan ne l'aiderait pas, même en cas de difficulté. Pour une seule bonne raison; ca risquerait d'envoyer sur eux une nuée entière de rapaces. Aelo allait mener un combat singulier et ne pouvait s'y dérober.  
Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Ivan se tourna vers elle au bout d'un moment:  
- Aelo? Tu es sûre d'être prête? Tu connais les risques. Tu sais que je peux t'aider au début, peut-être... Mais pas après.  
Elle hocha la tête. Ivan était quand même relativement peu inquiet; si Aelo avait dû mourir, il savait qu'une vision l'en aurait averti. Or, il avait un bon pressentiment. Dans les veines d'Aelo courrait le même sang que le sien. Il avait confiance en elle. Aussi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de la fameuse montagne, en début d'après-midi, il ressentit une légére appréhension, mais pas davantage.  
Il était cependant bien heureux d'avoir amené Piers avec eux. Ainsi, si les choses tournaient vraiment mal, Aelo pourrait être soignée. Mais il se rudoya. Tout allait bien se passer, il en était convaincu. Ils se posèrent au bord de la plate-forme rocheuse qui soulignait le domaine. Aelo descendit d'Astréos. Son coeur battit plus vite et elle sentit ses jambes trembler légérement.  
- Tu as les foies, Soeurette? se moqua Euros.  
- Te fous pas de moi, Frangin, répliqua Aelo. Je vais y arriver, je le sais!  
- Bonne chance, lui dit Piers.  
Elle se sentit rougir. Ivan, lui descendit à son tour et enlaca sa fille. Il lui donna un dernier conseil:  
- Tu peux utiliser les plasmas pour le sonner et l'obliger à garder son altitude, mais n'oublie pas que tu dois éviter au maximum de le blesser. Sinon, il enragera et il te sera encore plus dûr de lui imposer ta volonté.  
- Je sais, Papa.  
Elle détacha sa ceinture et déposa ses saïs:  
- Je n'utiliserai que ma Psynergie, pour cette fois.  
Ivan eut un petit sourire:  
- Tu as déjà la moitié de la victoire.  
Il l'embrassa sur le front. Enfin, il lui dit:  
- Maintenant, va, et répére le dominant de la nuée. Ensuite, attaque-le. Logiquement, les autres devraient se tenir à l'écart tant qu'il ne les appelle pas.  
- Je sais.  
Les oiseau-rocs défendaient leurs congénéres, mais si c'était en revanche le chef qui était attaqué, le combat était toujours singulier; le dominant d'un groupe d'oiseau-roc devait ainsi prouver sa supériorité à ses congénérés. S'il était blessé, il se trouvait exilé du groupe, ou pouvait même être achevé par un autre. C'était pour cela que les mystiques d'air ne domptaient que les chefs de groupe, et non les autres.  
Ivan ajouta:  
- Mais si tu as de la chance, lui t'attaquera immédiatement... C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi.  
Le regard couleur d'améthyste d'Aelo contempla le vol des rapaces. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Répérer le dominant... Elle ne mit pas longtemps à l'aperçevoir.  
C'était un magnifique mâle au plumage mordoré, scintillant comme de l'or brun au soleil. Rien que par l'élégance qu'il avait en volant, ses puissantes serres d'or, Aelo le reconnut en instant. Mais de là où elle était, sa psynergie ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Comment faire? Attendre? Si elle restait là trop longtemps, elle risquait de se faire agresser par les autres...  
La sentinelle du groupe lanca à cet instant un cri, un long cri d'avertissement. Tous les autres rocs interrompirent d'un coup leur vol.  
- Oh non, elle va avoir tout le groupe sur le dos, gémit Euros.  
Aelo l'avait compris. Mais le cri avait attiré l'attention de l'oiseau au plumage brun doré. Et il fut l'un des premiers à fondre sur elle. Malgré la présence des deux autres rapaces qui foncaient également vers elle toutes serres dehors, Aelo n'hésita pas et projeta brusquement sa foudre sur sa cible. Celle-ci poussa un long cri, tandis que le plasma la sonnait. Pour le coup, les deux autres oiseaux-rocs remontèrent brusquement en chandelle, n'attaquant plus.  
- Bien joué, Aelo! murmura Ivan  
Aelo avait attaqué le mâle dominant, le duel était lancé; les autres rapaces ne s'en mêleraient plus. Maintenant, elle devait vaincre.  
Le rapace doré fondit de nouveau sur elle. Aelo ne flancha pas et ouvrit totalement son esprit, sans aucune peur, pour attaquer celui de la bête...  
L'oiseau-roc poussa un cri suraigu sous l'étreinte mentale. Sans hésiter, il fonca de nouveau sur Aelo et l'atteignit de plein fouet, ses serres meurtrières lui grifférent violemment l'épaule, et la projetèrent au sol.  
- NON! cria Euros.  
- Aelo, relève-toi! cria Piers.  
- Aelo!  
Ivan blêmit, son instinct paternel lui hurlant d'intervenir tout de suite, de neutraliser l'attaquant, mais de toute manière, il savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais le temps. Aelo pendant ce temps, ignora la douleur de son épaule et un nouveau Plasma, plus violent que le premier, atteignit l'animal qui se posa sur la roche, sonné, sans atteindre sa cible qui se redressait déjà. L'instant d'après, Aelo incanta et une tornade la projeta sur... le dos de l'animal.  
- Quel audace... Quel cran, murmura Piers.  
Aelo attaqua de nouveau l'esprit de l'animal qui s'envola, tentant de se débarrasser de la misérable humaine qui avait osé monter sur son dos. Il allait lui faire payer! La jeune fille captait toutes les pensées de haine de l'aigle, mais brusquement, une barrière mentale la repoussa, il fit un looping, elle lâcha prise et tomba dans le vide. Par chance, une tornade se mua autour d'elle, et elle put atteindre un pic. A cet instant, le roc exécuta une lame de vent qui fit vibrer violemment la roche sur laquelle elle se trouvait.  
- Tiens bon, Aelo! cria Ivan  
- N'abandonne pas, Soeurette! hurla Euros.  
Aelo sentait son épaule saigner abondamment, elle avait très mal et en fait, elle n'arrivait même plus à remuer le bras droit. Mais peu importait. Estropiée ou non, elle vaincrait! Elle leva la main et un nouveau plasma atteignit le roc qui fondait vers elle, décidé à terminer son travail. L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva de nouveau sur son dos, et s'y aggripa, serrant les jambes comme jamais, et de nouveau, son esprit se lanca à l'assaut de celui de l'oiseau géant... Et cette fois, elle trouva la faille, tandis qu'elle lui expédiait une nouvelle décharge de psynergie. La douleur qui envahit l'oiseau le déconcentra... Et il ne put repousser cette ultime attaque mentale. Aelo sentit d'un coup les pensées de l'oiseau se déferler en elle. Haine. Colère. Peur... Elle comprit qu'elle avait gagné. Le roc, paniqué, se posa sur la plate-forme, et Aelo acheva enfin, sentant à présent la résistance du roc disparaître complètement...  
"Tu es à moi!"  
Le roc comprit qu'il était dominé. Il se sentait savament humillié, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il était le captif de l'humaine. Elle avait lu dans son coeur, elle était sur son dos, il ne pouvait plus la combattre, ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal, car désormais, sa vie dépendrait de la sienne.  
"Je suis... A toi..."  
Aelo lui caressa les plumes du cou, ravi de sa monture. Elle avait réussi. Pendant ce temps, Ivan avait retenu son souffle:  
- Ca y'est, dit-il soudain d'un ton émerveillé. Elle a réussi!  
- Ouais!  
Euros était très fier.  
- Bravo Soeurette!  
Piers sourit. Aelo avait passé le test. Sa petite protégée était devenue forte. La jeune fille avait maintenant capté le nom de son rapace.  
"Notos, le vent du sud qui amène la tempête... Je prendrai bien soin de toi, mon ami..."  
Cependant, elle se sentait défaillir à cause de son épaule douloureuse et elle descendit du dos du roc. Le vol d'initiation attendrait un peu. Ivan se précipitait déjà vers elle, suivi d'Euros et de Piers:  
- Tu es blessée! dit Ivan.  
- Je crois qu'elle est déboîtée, dit Aelo en grimâcant. Je ne n'arrive plus à bouger le bras.  
- Je vais regarder ca, dit Piers.  
Il s'exécuta et dit:  
- Ouh là, c'est cassé! Attend, je vais t'arranger ca en deux minutes... Prière!  
Aelo sentit d'un coup toute la douleur disparaitre, son bras se ressouda, son épaule fut bien en place et le sang cessa de couler. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que la chute l'avait autant abîmé quand le roc l'avait griffée. Ivan serra fort sa fille contre lui:  
- Je suis fier de toi ma puce... Tu nous as fait une belle démonstration.  
Aelo sourit, encore surprise elle-même de sa prouesse. Elle avait appréhendé le moment, et finalement, tout s'était bien passé... De plus, Piers paraissait impressionné! Cette perspective lui procura une joie encore plus intense. Elle aimait le surprendre.  
"Attention, Aelo, n'en espère pas trop," la nargua Euros.  
"Sors de ma tête, frangin!"  
Elle n'était pas fâchée pour une fois. Elle grimpa sur le dos de son oiseau géant et décolla, suivie de son père sur Astréos et de son frère sur Vif-Argent. A présent, ils étaient tous les trois des chasseurs du ciel. Cette perspective la fit sourire. Elle ne tarda pas à expérimenter toutes les joies du vol et à apprendre à tenir debout sur le dos de Notos. Ivan était fier:  
- Elle est faite pour ca, dit-il à Piers. Tu as vu son aisance?  
Le Lémurian approuva. Aelo était magnifique sur le dos de l'oiseau-roc. Elle serait redoutable dans quelques années, il en était convaincu. Si elle échappait à ses ennemis...  
Aelo s'ennivrait de la sensation grisante que lui procurait le vol. Sur Notos, c'était grandiose. Et en plus, il partageait ses pensées, d'une manière bien plus agréable que le faisait Euros. Au moins, il ne se moquait pas d'elle. L'avenir s'annoncait radieux, du moins, elle l'espérait...  
La seule ombre sur ce tableau: Le secret de son frère.  
Qu'était-il?  
Elle se promit de le découvrir. Elle savait d'ailleurs que c'était ce qu'Euros souhaitait.


	27. Une épidémie

Chapitre 27: Une épidémie...

Ils étaient à peine rentrés à Kalay que Aelo et Euros eurent vite fait d'oublier les événements de la journée précédente. En effet, durant leur absence, on les informa qu'Eléana avait été prise d'un très violent malaise et que les guérisseurs du temple se trouvaient près d'elle. Fou d'inquiétude, Ivan se précipita à son chevet. Piers n'eut aucune peine à reconnaitre la maladie à en juger par les spasmes qui courraient le corps de la femme. Une sueur froide couvrait son front, elle serrait les dents...  
- Mal de la psynergie, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
- Oh mon dieu, fit Ivan en se couvrant la bouche de sa main.  
Ils savaient tous ce que ca signifiait. Euros et Aelo se regardèrent, effarés. Il y'avait sûrement d'autres mystiques touchés... En effet, à peine quelques minutes après qu'ils étaient venus au chevet d'Eléana, un serviteur frappa à la porte et dit:  
- Maître Ivan! Votre soeur est ici!  
Ivan se figea un court instant, puis effleurant tendrement le front de sa femme, il sortit de la pièce.  
"J'espère qu'elle a une bonne raison de venir m'emmerder à pareil heure,"pensa-t-il.  
Mais lorsqu'il vit l'air dramatique qu'elle avait, il songea qu'elle avait sûrement une excellente raison de venir. Il dit:  
- Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas là pour me présenter à l'avance tes condoléances pour la mort de ma femme?  
- Non, encore que ses chances de survie sont minces, comme celles de tous les mystiques qui viennent d'être touchés par cette saleté de virus!  
- Tu veux dire qu'il y'en a d'autres? s'exclama Ivan en devenant pâle.  
- Absolument... Et plusieurs de tes chers amis sont sur la liste, leurs enfants sont au désespoir. Léos est d'ailleurs entrain les amener au phare d'Imil... Tu ferais bien de faire de même avec ta chère femme, Ivan. Elle a besoin de guérisseurs de talents!  
- Tu as raison!  
Ivan rentra de nouveau dans la chambre et s'approcha doucement d'Eléana:  
- Je t'emméne au phare de Mercure, ma douce, murmura-t-il. Piers, tu peux m'aider à la transporter?  
- Bien sûr, Ivan...  
Euros et Aelo comprirent:  
- Papa, elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas? dit Euros, au bord des larmes.  
- On va tout faire pour, répondit son père.  
Ivan avait du mal à garder son calme mais il ne voulait pas montrer sa panique à ses enfants qui paraissaient assez secoués comme cela. Eléana fut rapidement transportée sur le dos d'Astréos. Piers resta avec elle à l'arrière pendant qu'Ivan donnait ses ordres à l'oiseau-roc. La femme frissonnait de plus belle, malgré la couverture qui l'enveloppait:  
- J'ai... si froid...  
- La fièvre monte! dit Piers en touchant son front.  
Lui-même, si calme, sentait une certaine peur lui griffer le ventre. La forte fièvre et les spasmes signait la première étape de la maladie. Déjà là, la plupart des contaminés mourraient. Les eaux de guérison d'Imil aidaient à combattre la fièvre un certain temps, mais au-delà, il fallait d'autres remèdes... Jusqu'au moment où le mal devenaient réellement incurable ou disparaissait finalement.  
Pendant ce temps, Euros et Aelo avaient salué froidement Hamo, qu'Aelo avait accepté d'emmener au phare. Elle avait cependant obstinément refusé que sa tante lui adressât la parole au cours du trajet. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à entendre ses sermons. La femme en avait soupiré d'agacement. Aelo avait beau avoir hérité de la nature de son père, son orgeuil était bien un défaut de sa mère. Et elle lui ressemblait, en plus... Hamo était très curieuse d'ailleurs de savoir comment la demoiselle allait tourner...

Lorsqu'ils arrièvrent au phare de Mercure, ils virent tout de suite que tous les guérisseurs étaient très occupés et aussi un nombre impressionnant de malades dans la salle où Eléana fut emmenée.  
- Tiens vous êtes là aussi, vous? fit une voix.  
Ivan se retourna pour voir... Garet. Celui-ci avait les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Ivan demanda:  
- Pour qui es-tu là? Est-ce que Skyler...  
- Non, il va bien, il est à l'entrée. On ne peut pas en dire autant de Vlad et de Lina, Ivan... Ni de Pavel et Cylia...  
- Oh non, dit Piers en tremblant.  
Sofia arriva:  
- Ivan! Alors comme ca, Eléana aussi est malade... Mon dieu!  
Sofia paraissait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Elle expliqua:  
- Ca a commencé hier soir et depuis, ca n'a plus cessé. Tous les mystiques de Mercure sont sur les dents...  
Piers lui dit:  
- Je vais t'aider, c'est mon devoir, après tout...  
- Contente que tu sois là...  
Léos arriva à cet instant, ses cheveux de jade volant derrière lui:  
- Ivan! Je suis vraiment désolé...  
- Elle n'est pas encore morte, répliqua l'homme blond. Il faut qu'elle s'en sorte... Il le faut...  
Ivan savait que la mort d'Eléana l'anéantirait. Les dix-sept années passées ensemble n'avaient pas entamé leur amour. Et il savait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais un lien pareil avec une personne. Rendu muet par l'inquiétude, il s'assit près du lit où reposait à présent son amour et tint sa main brûlante de fièvre.  
- Tiens bon ma douce, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.  
Eléana avait du mal à respirer, tant la douleur était forte. Un feu violent ravageait sa poitrine, se répandait dans son torax, jusqu'à ses jambes et ses bras. Tenir bon? Facile à dire... Elle allait mourir, elle en était sûre... Le feu allait la consumer toute entière. Elle s'étonnait de ne pas être encore en cendres. Comparée à la sienne, la peau de son compagnon lui paraissait fraîche.  
- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Depuis toujours et pour toujours...  
- Je sais...  
Eléana sentait son corps lutter et espéra qu'il allait continuer. Elle aimait tant Ivan... Et ses enfants, que deviendraient-ils sans elle? Elle devait se battre! Pour eux tous...  
Euros et Aelo restèrent un moment près de leur mère, puis leur père les congédia en leur expliquant que leurs amis devaient être dans les environs aussi et qu'ils seraient peut-être heureux d'avoir leur soutien; il avait appris que l'état de Vlad et de Lina notament, était pire que celui de sa femme. Lina était torturée par la fièvre qui ne tombait pas, quant à Vlad, il avait déjà succombé à la léthargie qu'entraînait la maladie et les guérisseurs n'avaient toujours pas réussi à le réveiller. Et en effet, Euros et Aelo virent Skyler parler avec Vladi et Van. Hélia et Cassy se trouvaient toujours près de leurs parents. Vladi gardait obstinément les yeux baissés, Van, lui, aborrait un air sérieux qui contrastait avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Skyler, lui, avait sa mine de résigné.  
- Ils vont crever, disait-il. Tous ceux qui attrapent cette saloperie finissent par crever... C'est une loi de la nature...  
- Ferme-la! répliqua Euros en le fusillant du regard.  
- Quoi? Tu te crois plus verni que les autres, Euros? répliqua le mystique de Mars. Tu crois que les dieux vont sauver ta mère? Les dieux sauvent personne, ils en ont rien à foutre de nous...  
Euros avait une folle envie de le frapper, mais Aelo l'attrapa par le poignet:  
- Laisse tomber, tu connais Skyler... Il ne s'est jamais remis de ce qui s'est passé avec sa mère...  
Hélia et Cassandra arrivèrent à ce moment-là.  
- Vos parents sont malades aussi? demanda Hélia qui avait les yeux rouges.  
Aelo hocha silencieusement la tête.  
- Maman, dit Euros.  
- Désolée, dit Cassandra.  
- En plus, cette saleté se développe vite, dit Hélia. Les parents de Vladi et Van ne sont touchés que depuis hier soir et Vlad est déjà dans le deuxième stade...  
- Vous croyez que nous allons l'attraper aussi? demanda Vladi. Ca se propage, ce truc et on sait toujours pas comment...  
- Vue ma veine, je vais la choper alors, dit Skyler. Ca fait cinq ans que je suis maudit...  
- Saleté d'ombres! pesta Euros.  
- Tu crois que ce sont eux qui ont fait ca? demanda Aelo.  
- Evidemment, qui d'autre? Tout le monde sait que ce sont les ombres qui ont déclenché cette peste...  
- On n'en a jamais eu la preuve, dit Hélia d'un air sombre.  
Aelo soupira:  
- Il faut trouver un remède à cette saleté. Plein de gens vont encore mourir, sinon. Je ne pense pas qu'à Maman, mais à tous ceux qui vont encore perdre des proches...  
- La moitié des alchimistes de Weyard sont déjà entrain de se pencher là-dessus, répliqua Skyler d'un ton cynique, et ils ont toujours rien trouvé. Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir y faire quelque chose, toi?  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Les larmes lui serrérent la gorge. Le découragement l'envahissait.  
Et ce fut là que soudain, quelque chose changea.  
Les sept jeunes mystiques entendirent une chose surprenante. Une voix d'airain, surgie d'on ne sait où:  
"Venez au sommet du phare..."  
- Vous avez entendu? dit Hélia d'une voix tremblante.  
"Venez au sommet du phare, Euros et Aelo, enfants du vent..."  
- Aelo, doit-on y aller? demanda Euros.  
- Je n'aime pas cette voix, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, répondit Aelo.  
"Aelo, si tu ne veux pas que ta mère ou les parents de tes amis périssent, écoute ce que j'ai à vous dire..."  
- Ne me menacez pas, répondit la jeune fille en serrant les dents.  
"Tu tiens de ta mère, mais maintenant, dépêchez-vous de prendre votre décision... Venez-vous à moi ou non?"  
- Vous voulez nous tendre un piège, murmura la jeune fille.  
"Je puis t'assurer que non..."  
Euros, lui, n'hésita pas:  
- Allons-y, Aelo. Nous devons tout faire pour sauver Maman!  
- Mais si nous nous faisons tuer ou enlever, ca risque d'être compromis, répliqua la jeune fille.  
- Elle n'a pas tort, approuva Skyler.  
Vladi, lui, n'hésita pas:  
- Vous devriez y aller. Mais nous allons tous vous acompagnez, comme ca, nous vous protégerons si besoin.  
- A sept, ils auront plus de mal, approuva Cassandra.  
- Non, demi-portion, toi, tu restes ici, répliqua Skyler.  
- Pas question!  
Mais Hélia répliqua:  
- Je sens que je vais avoir assez de soucis comme ca sans avoir besoin de veiller sur une gamine, répliqua-t-elle. Tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas!  
Cassandra lui tira la langue, furieuse.  
Les six mystiques se dépêchèrent d'aller vers les ascenseurs. La montée fut rapide. Et enfin...  
"Je vous attendais..."  
Les six adolescents furent stupéfaits devant ce qui les attendait...


	28. Vers le rocher aux sirénes

Chapitre 28: Vers le rocher aux sirènes...

Celui qui venait de leur adresser la parole n'était autre qu'un énorme rocher sphérique, couleur d'argent, avec un oeil gigantesque d'un bleu électrique. Son regard pétrifia de crainte les sept amis. Aelo fut la première à réagir:  
- Prenez garde! s'écria-t-elle. Papa nous en a parlé, c'est l'Inexorable!  
- Quelle perspicacité, Aelo, dit la voix d'airain en retentissant sur les parois de la tour. Mais peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu me crains tant?  
- Parce que je sais qu'à chaque fois que vous apparaissez, c'est signe d'ennuis pour les malheureux mortels qui croisent votre route, répliqua-t-elle. Vous vous ennuyez, dans votre cosmos, vous autres Dieux? C'est pour cela que vous venez vous jouez du destin des hommes?  
- Impertinente, gronda l'Inexorable. Pour un peu, tu serais tuée pour ton insolence! Mais tu as de la chance que ce soit la crainte qui te fasse parler ainsi. Je vois que tes parents vous ont bien mis en garde, ton frère et toi...  
- Non sans raison! cria une voix derrière eux.  
Ivan, Garet, Sofia, Maître Hamo et Pïers avaient surgi sur l'autre ascenseur. Ivan paraissait furieux:  
- Inexorable! Vous n'avez pas l'intention de confier une quête à nos enfants?  
- Malheureusement Ivan, tu vas devoir l'accepter... Tes enfants n'en sont plus. Et de plus, eux seuls pourront mener à bien celle-ci, si tu veux que ta femme guérisse...  
- Ils sont trop jeunes, dit Sofia d'une voix tremblante.  
- Ils ont l'âge que vous aviez quand vous êtes partis pour la quête des phares...  
Garet serra les poings:  
- Ne mêlez pas mon fils à vos micmacs!  
- Moi, en tout cas, je m'y oppose! s'écria Ivan.  
L'Inexorable fixa Ivan de son regard dûr, mais l'homme tint bon. Il ne voulait pas qu'Euros et Aelo se retrouvâssent impliqués dans quelque chose de dramatique.  
- Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas t'opposer toi seul à moi... Et je te le déconseille vraiment, si tu veux sauver ta femme et éviter que l'épidémie ne dévaste Weyard, Ivan!  
Ivan sentit presque des larmes lui venir aux yeux. Une douleur terrible le tarraudait. Ses enfants allaient-ils devoir peut-être sacrifier leurs vies pour ramener l'harmonie? Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter!  
Maître Hamo dit:  
- Ivan, tu dois avoir confiance en tes enfants... Sinon, tu ne pourras jamais vaincre la prophétie.  
Aelo, elle, se dressa fièrement, ayant compris. Elle dit enfin:  
- Inexorable! Que faut-il que nous fassions pour sauver les mystiques du mal qui les frappe?  
- Voilà qui est plus sage...  
Le dieu marqua une pause et dit enfin:  
- Les Ombres sournoises règnent sur le continent d'Antara et c'est bien d'elles que vient le mal qui vous touche. Pour pouvoir juguler cette épidémie, un seul remède existe, un remède difficile à atteindre...  
"Derrière les contrées les plus éloignés d'Antara, tout au sud, là où les ombres n'ont pas encore une véritable prise sur ses habitants, vit un peuple de mystiques de Mercure que l'on nomme le peuple Maïa. Eux seuls auront le pouvoir nécessaire pour juguler l'épidémie. Trouver le Rocher aux Sirènes, et vous trouverez le remède. Le temps vous est compté..."  
- Sur Antara! s'exclama Ivan. C'est de la folie...  
- Ils vont se jeter dans la gueule du loup, murmura Piers.  
Mais l'Inexorable parlait à nouveau:  
- Euros, Aelo, à vous de décider si vous acceptez cette quête. Vos amis peuvent éventuellement vous aider, mais vous tous devrez vous débrouiller sans vos familles. Les malades ne peuvent rester sans leurs proches...  
- Le rocher aux sirènes, murmura Euros.  
Aelo dit:  
- Euros? La décision doit être tienne. Moi, je suis prête à accepter.  
Euros hésita un court moment. Il avait peur de l'Inexorable. Et s'il y'avait un piège, comme le soupçonnait sa soeur? Mais la vie de sa mère était en jeu. Il dit enfin:  
- J'accepte!  
Ivan sentit son coeur se briser dans sa poitrine.  
Aelo dit alors:  
- Euros et moi irons. Je le jure.  
- Dans ce cas, vous ne partirez pas sans moi! dit Van.  
Euros et Aelo se tournèrent vers lui, ahuris.  
- Mes parents sont touchés par cette épidémie, je suis moi aussi concerné. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, je ne laisserai pas mes meilleurs amis seuls face au danger...  
Vladi tapa l'épaule de son frère:  
- Bien parlé, Van! Et bien, je t'accompagnerai, car il va bien falloir que je sois là pour t'empêcher de faire trop de bêtises...  
Van rougit.  
Skyler dit à son tour:  
- Je viens aussi!  
- Non, rétorqua Garet. Toi, fils, tu restes ici!  
- Pas question, Papa! J'ai seize ans, je manie la hâche, et en plus, je te rappelle qu'Euros et Aelo vont affronter les ombres! Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'elles ont fait à Maman! Je ne les laisserai pas toucher à un cheveu de mes amis!  
Il ajouta:  
- J'ai plus de quinze ans, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
Garet lâcha un soupir. Enfin, il répliqua:  
- Tu crois que ca va être une balade de santé ou quoi? Tu peux mourir, Skyler! Mourir, tu sais ce que ca veut dire?  
- Et Euros et Aelo peuvent tout aussi bien mourir! répliqua Skyler. J'irai avec eux, que tu le veuilles ou non. D'ailleurs, c'est même pas eux, le problème. Je veux retrouver les commanditaires du meurtre de Maman et c'est ce que je vais faire!  
- Il en est hors de question!  
- Pourquoi? répliqua Skyler. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as essayé de faire, en me laissant seul presque une année? Ce jour-là, tu as perdu tout droit de me dicter ma conduite, Papa! J'irai. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est décidé. Sauf si vous ne voulez pas de moi? ajouta-t-il en direction d'Euros et d'Aelo.  
Aelo lui rétorqua:  
- Ton but est complètement égoïste, Skyler, mais peu importe. Je n'obligerai personne à me suivre. Si tu le veux, tu peux. Mais pense à ton père, avant de décider. Personne ne choisira à ta place, et surtout pas moi.  
- Mon choix est fait.  
Hélia dit aussitôt:  
- Il va de soi que je serai également à vos côtés, Euros, Aelo. Je sais manier l'épée et ma psynergie de Vénus est puissante. Je me battrai s'il le faut.  
- Et Cassy? demanda Euros. Elle aura besoin de toi.  
- Elle s'en tirera très bien, j'imagine que l'on veillera sur elle.  
- Et nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire? lanca Ivan d'un ton furieux. Euros, Aelo, vous êtes trop jeunes!  
- Nous avons le même âge que toi lorsque tu as accompagné tes copains aux quatre phares, dit Aelo. Tu veux sauver Maman ou pas?  
- Tu ne peux pas t'opposer au choix de tes enfants, Ivan, dit l'Inexorable. Vous tous allez devoir accepter ce choix.  
Ivan et Garet se regardérent, effarés; de nouveau, l'Inexorable imposait sa décision.  
- Est-ce donc ainsi que se joue le destin des hommes? dit Ivan d'un ton furieux.  
Personne ne lui répondit. Piers, lui, regardait les adolescents, un peu horrifié. Ainsi donc, tout recommencait...  
- Vous devrez partir dés demain, dit L'Inexorable. Et soyez bien prudent...  
Ivan, quant à lui, ne se posait plus qu'une question. Pourquoi ses enfants? Etait-ce pour empêcher la prophétie sur Euros? Ou au contraire pour l'aider à se concrétiser?  
Il n'eut pas l'ombre d'une réponse...  
L'Inexorable se volatilisa. Euros et Aelo se regardèrent. Ils étaient bien décidés et persuadés d'avoir fait le bon choix. Ivan dit aussitôt:  
- Je ne dis mot, mais je n'en pense pas moins! Euros, Aelo. Vous avez intérêt à revenir entiers de cette folie!  
Aelo s'approcha de lui:  
- Tu dois nous faire confiance, Papa.  
Ivan soupira. Il ne savait que répondre à ses enfants. Il se contenta de baisser la tête. Garet, lui, ne disait rien. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son fils de partir. Mais son coeur saignait.  
Lorsqu'ils descendirent à l'entrée, Cassandra alla vers eux:  
- Alors? Que s'est-il passé?  
Hélia n'hésita pas:  
- Nous partons, Cassandra. Nous allons trouver un remède pour sauver nos parents et les autres mystiques. Tu seras sage jusqu'à notre retour?  
- Tu pars sans moi? répliqua la jeune fille, furieuse.  
- On va à Antara, espèce de demi-portion, rétorqua Skyler. Il va y'avoir des Ombres, des monstres, du danger partout! Pas question de s'encombrer d'une gamine comme toi!  
- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi? rétorqua Cassandra.  
- Il n'est pas question que tu viennes, s'emporta Hélia. A six, on est déjà bien assez, n'est-ce pas, Euros, Aelo?  
Aelo hocha la tête. Cassandra était trop jeune pour participer à une telle expédition. Elle-même n'était pas sûre d'elle. Heureusement, ils avaient les oiseaux-rocs. Vladi demanda:  
- Euros, Aelo, l'un de vous pourrait-il nous déposer à Val? Il nous faut nos affaires!  
- Bien sûr, Vladi, Van, répondit Aelo. Hélia, j'imagine que tu voudrais faire la même chose.  
Euros dit:  
- Alors moi, de mon coté, je rentre à Kalay, comme ca, je peux également prendre des affaires pour nous deux, Aelo. Skyler n'a qu'à venir avec moi, il habite à côté. Où se donne-t-on rendez-vous?  
- Kalay, dit Aelo sans hésiter. Ainsi, on décollera du même endroit et on filera plein sud.  
- Vous mettrez du temps avant d'atteindre Antara, dit Piers. Ce continent est totalement isolé, c'est la raison pour laquelle il nous a été difficile d'en avoir des nouvelles et que les Ombres ont pu s'implanter si facilement...  
- Aelo, Hélia, vous dormez chez nous ce soir? demanda Van. Ce sera mieux.  
- Merci, Van, dit Hélia.  
Euros acceptait d'héberger Skyler. Ivan se sentit un peu plus rassuré. Euros et Aelo montraient un bon sens d'organisation. Puis, Hélia était plus âgée et elle saurait les guider, du moins, il l'espérait. Elle n'était pas la fille de Pavel pour rien.  
- Quelle heure? demanda Vladi. J'imagine que nous devrons partir assez tôt pour pouvoir traverser facilement...  
- Quatre et demie pétantes, annonca Euros. Et vous vous dépêchez, car on ne vous attendra pas!  
- On y sera, dit Van d'un ton décidé.  
Aelo approuva:  
- Plus vite on partira, mieux ce sera. Nous n'avons pas intérêt à nous attarder dans la région, à partir de maintenant.  
Euros dit à cet instant:  
- Exact. A partir de maintenant, les Ombres ayant des mystiques de Jupiter dans leurs rangs, ils savent peut-être déjà que nous sommes entrain de chercher à les contrecarrer! Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ca un jour, mais attention tout le monde!  
- Bien parlé Euros, dit Ivan. Votre prudence à toi et à ta soeur me rassure.  
Il étreignit ses deux enfants avec force en guise d'adieu. Puis Piers s'approcha d'Aelo et déposa un baiser sur son front:  
- Fais bien attention à toi, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.  
Aelo rougit légérement.  
"Aaaaaaaaah, c'est beau l'amour!"  
"EUROS!"  
Elle gonfla ses joues. Heureusement, cette nuit, elle ne retournait pas à Kalay avec lui!

Une heure et demi plus tard, Aelo, les jumeaux et Hélia se trouvaient à Val. Hélia alla chez elle préparer son sac, tandis que les jumeaux et Aelo allaient directement au cottage. Van dit:  
- Vladi, tu crois qu'il y'a encore des trucs à becter dans le garde-manger? Il me semble que Maman a pas été en course depuis un moment, avec tout ca...  
- Relax, frangin, je vais aller regarder ca...  
Il descendit donc dans la cave et en ramena un jambon, du fromage bien frais, du pain, des pommes...  
- Y'a de quoi faire, les amis! On prends quelques provisions pour la route?  
- Ce n'est pas plus mal, dit Aelo. On ne risque pas de croiser beaucoup d'auberges, vue la route par laquelle on va passer...  
Les garçons rirent. Pendant ce temps, Hélia les avait rejoints. Elle avait vêtue une tunique verte courte par dessus un collant brun. Une cape verte complétait sa tenue et elle avait son sabre passé dans son dos.  
- Un vrai coq de combat, dit Aelo avec un sourire.

Pendant ce temps, Euros préparait ses affaires et par la même occasion celles de sa soeur pour le lendemain.  
- Mon bâton, mes économies, un peu de bouffe... Ok, tout roule!  
Skyler n'avait pas mis le temps à réunir les siennes lorsqu'ils étaient passés chez lui. Après un dîner rapide, les deux jeunes gens s'apprêtaient à s'endormir.  
- Tu n'as qu'à occuper la chambre d'Aelo, lui avait dit Euros. Vu qu'elle est absente ce soir...  
- Ca te fait pas un peu bizarre, comme situation? demanda Skyler. Toi et elle, vous êtes toujours collés... On dirait parfois que vous ne formez qu'une personne...  
Euros eut un léger sourire:  
- J'avoue que si ca durait trop longtemps, ca m'ennuierait... Je pourrais plus l'emmerder...

Le lendemain matin, aux portes de Kalay, il y eut donc une importante réunion. Aelo, Hélia et les jumeaux arrivèrent pile à l'heure. Hélia et les jumeaux avaient encore les yeux bouffis de sommeil, vue l'heure matinale, mais Aelo paraissait fraîche comme un panier de roses.  
- Bon, la bande est au complet, dit Euros. Allez, fonçons mettre la misère aux Ombres!  
- Incroyable! Vous comptiez vraiment partir sans moi!  
- Que...  
Cassandra, la soeur cadette d'Hélia venait d'arriver à pied, l'air furibond, dans une petite tunique blanche par-dessus un collant violet. A la main, elle avait un solide bâton de chêne courbé. Et surtout, elle avait un air déterminé.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, le demi-portion? cria Skyler.  
- Ca ne se voit pas? répliqua Cassandra. Je me joins à votre minable bande d'aventuriers. Pas question de laisser ma chère soeur courir les routes sans moi...  
- Rentre immédiatement! dit Hélia d'un ton furieux. Ou sinon, c'est moi qui vais te ramener de force à Imil!  
- Ca ne va pas être possible, Hélia, on n'a plus le temps, dit Aelo.  
- Ca veut dire qu'on va être obligé de se trimbaler cette morveuse avec nous? s'écria Skyler.  
- Hors de question! répliqua Hélia.  
Euros prit la parole:  
- Le détour à Imil nous prendra deux heures, Hélia, tu te rends compte? Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous allons devoir l'emmener avec nous.  
- Grrrr... Papa et Maman vont me tuer si il lui arrive quelque chose, pesta Hélia.  
Cassandra se contenta de répliquer:  
- Papa et Maman t'auraient engueulée pour m'avoir laissée seule, aussi... Tu es sensée veiller sur moi, la grande...  
- Tais-toi!  
Aelo lâcha un soupir et dit:  
- Bon, Hélia, aide ta soeur à grimper. Si on la met sur Vif-Argent avec Skyler, on va les entendre nous gueuler dans les oreilles pendant tout le voyage.  
- Va falloir équilibrer le poids ou vous irez moins vite que nous, dit Euros.  
Van n'hésita pas:  
- Eh bien, Vladi et moi monterons avec toi, Euros.  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Puis Aelo lança:  
- Bon, assez perdu de temps est-ce qu'on pourrait enfin décoller?  
- Et comment! cria Euros. Cap sur le rocher aux sirènes! Pour Weyard! Pour nos parents!  
Alors que le soleil se levait à l'horizon, deux sillouettes d'oiseaux volèrent à l'horizon...


	29. Méfiezvous de l'ange

Chapitre 29: Méfiez-vous de l'ange...

Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'ils étaient en route. Le vent leur fouettait le visage, ils survolaient la mer et n'avaient pas trouvé d'île où faire escale, ce qui leur posait problème. Les rocs pouvaient dormir en vol, mais ce n'était pas le cas des ados. Après une nuit blanche, ils commencaient à se sentir épuisés. Mais la chance les servit et finalement, en millieu d'après-midi...  
- Une île, là-bas! cria Euros.  
L'île était assez petite, elle devait à peine faire trois kilomètres carré, mais elle pouvait les accueillir pour une pause. Et ils en avaient bien besoin. Sans hésiter, ils installèrent leurs duvets sur une plage.  
- Et si on nous attaque? demanda Skyler.  
- Vif-Argent et Notos feront le guet, rien à craindre, répliqua Euros.  
Hélia lâcha un soupir puis s'étendit pour s'endormir. Cassandra se pelotonna aussitôt près d'elle. Ce fut là qu'Hélia remarqua que la fillette n'avait pas pris de couverture et comprit pourquoi. L'insupportable gamine devait s'être enfuie du phare en vitesse et n'avoir pas eu le temps d'emporter autre chose que son bâton sur elle! Sa pauvre Cassy adorée, seule dans la nuit noire...  
Sa fureur s'éteignit enfin et elle s'approcha pour mettre son duvet sur la fillette qui ne réagit pas. Hélia soupira, puis se colla contre son dos en l'entourant doucement d'un bras. Euros la regarda faire de loin avec un sourire attendri. Hélia avait beau se plaindre que sa soeur était une insupportable gamine mal élevée, elle la chérissait autant que ses parents. Appuyée contre le corps chaud de Notos, Aelo était déjà entrain de s'endormir. Le roc couvrait doucement de son aile sa maîtresse, la protégeant du froid... Euros alla se blottir contre Vif-Argent. Ses pensées s'égarèrent cependant de nouveau vers Hélia. Cette gamine de Cassy avait bien de la chance de pouvoir comme ca rester contre elle...  
Il rougit violemment en réalisant ce à quoi il pensait. Que lui arrivait-il? Il s'endormit, plus troublé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été...

Pendant ce temps, dans un lieu bien éloigné, on tenait conseil. La flamme des torches se répercutait sur les murs de pierres et éclairait les fauteuils de la pièce. Là, deux vieillards étaient installés. L'un d'eux avait de longs cheveux blancs tressés, l'autre les avait plus courts, mais ses prunelles bleu-violet brillaient de perfidie et de malfaisance.  
- Ils sont en route, murmura l'homme à la tresse. Je les ai vu camper sur une île... Ces petits idiots espèrent sauver leurs parents de l'épidémie...  
- Nous devons les empêcher d'atteindre Antara, murmura son comparse.  
- Nous n'y arriverons sûrement pas, mais nous pouvons demander à nos agents de surveiller leur arrivée et de les emprisonner dés que possible...  
- Quel sort pour nos jumeaux maudits? Jusqu'ici, nos tentatives pour les éliminer ont été infructeuses, Eolos...  
Eolos leva les yeux et eut un léger rire:  
- Euros m'intrigue... J'ai bien envie de laisser une chance à la prophétie de se réaliser... Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je me dis qu'il serait tellement plus horrible pour son imbécile de père de voir son fils se retourner contre lui... Mais c'est sans compter sa soeur...  
Un éclair passa dans ses prunelles d'améthyste mate:  
- Aelo et Euros... La lumière et l'ombre... La bonté et la cruauté... Tous deux contraires et pourtant si complémentaires et si unis... Tant qu'Aelo sera sur cette terre, un dernier espoir de rédemption restera en Euros... L'histoire de la princesse des quatre étoiles nous a montré un aspect de la divination que seul le Grand Anémos avait compris... Dans chaque prophétie, chaque prédiction, des failles existent, permettant au hasard de frapper...  
Il s'interrompit, puis continua son récit:  
- Dans la prophétie précédente, ce hasard était Ivan... Il est bien un héritier d'Anémos... Le pouvoir qu'il a eu sur le destin de la jeune fille qu'il a protégée jusqu'au bout nous l'a prouvé... Son sang coule maintenant dans les veines de cette fille dont la prophétie ne prévoyait pas la venue, en apparence... mais qui est pourtant la lumière surgie des ténébres qui pourrait sauver Euros... Un seul mot d'ordre à présent, Eonos...  
Son comparse l'écoutait attentivement. Et là, Eolos prononca ces dernières paroles:  
- Inutile de se méfier du démon... En revanche, craignez l'ange...  
- Vous avez raison...  
Il demanda:  
- Si Aelo doit être éliminée, comment voulez-vous vous y prendre?  
Eolos eut un mauvais sourire:  
- J'ai déjà commencé...

Aelo se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'on l'observait durant un moment. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte que c'était le millieu de la nuit. Les autres dormaient encore à poings fermés. Elle sentait une chaleur malsaine sur son corps et comprit qu'elle était en crise d'angoisse. Près d'elle, Notos rapprocha sa tête et lui donna un tout petit coup de front sur l'épaule en signe d'affection. Elle sourit et le caressa, tandis que son roc lui transmettait des pensées rassurantes. Sa gorge étant séche, elle s'approcha de son sac et prit une gorgée dans sa gourde, espérant qu'elle allait se sentir mieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, la brise fraîche soufflée par les vagues commenca à faire son effet et elle se sentit plus rassurée. Elle comtempla le ciel avec un sourire. Quand elle était petite, Piers, en bon marin qu'il était, lui avait appris à reconnaître les constellations. Cette nuit-là, le ciel était particulièrement net, aussi, elle ne se priva pas de le regarder... Elle contempla longuement l'étoile du nord, joli point bleuté... Puis son regard descendit sur le petit bracelet de turquoises à son poignet gauche... La main du coeur, se rappellait-elle avoir dit.  
Piers... Il lui manquait. C'était complètement stupide, immature de sa part, mais c'était comme ca. Il avait beau être toujours assez taciturne, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre parler, sa simple présence lui suffisait...  
"Je te protégerai toujours, où que je sois" avait-il dit.  
Ces mots restaient gravés dans son coeur. Elle savait qu'elle comptait pour lui, mais elle savait surtout qu'il ne pourrait jamais la voir autrement que comme une gamine. Ca lui faisait mal, mais elle y était résignée. Il y'avait entre eux un vrai abîme creusé par le temps. Et elle en était parfaitement consciente.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'éveillèrent, beaucoup plus reposés. Skyler paraissait d'excellente humeur.  
- J'ai faim, claironna-t-il alors que Van et Vladi émergeaient.  
- J'ai des pommes, dit Van.  
- Moi aussi, dit Hélia qui s'était levée également.  
Cassandra grelotta un court moment en émergeant de la couverture. Elle se sentait encore fatiguée, mais ne disait rien.  
- Tu devrais te planquer, le demi-portion, avec ta tignasse mal coiffée! lanca Skyler.  
- La ferme, le gros musclor sans cervelle! répliqua Cassandra. Tu sais que si tu vendais tout le vide qu'il y'a dans ta tête, tu serais aussi riche que les parents d'Euros et Aelo?  
Skyler la regarda d'un air menacant, une étincelle dans ses prunelles vert amande:  
- Et toi, tu sais que si tu n'avais pas une bouille de mioche, des airs de princesse et des yeux de crapaud, je prendrais presque plaisir à te regarder?  
Cassandra faillit fondre en larmes. Ainsi, elle était si laide? Elle n'en avait jamais eu l'impression...  
- Fous la paix à ma soeur, Skyler! dit Hélia, un peu agacée.  
- C'est un danger public, ta soeur! répliqua Skyler. Si les ombres nous trouvent, je te parie ce que tu veux que ce sera de sa faute!  
- Pas la peine de t'en prendre à elle à l'avance, lança Euros. Pourquoi tu t'attaques pas aux mecs au lieu de t'acharner sur Cassy?  
Le mystique de Mars croisa les bras et se réfugia dans le silence tandis que les autres mangeaient. Alors qu'ils finissaient de ranger leurs affaires, des cris stridents les firent se figer sur place.  
- Regardez là-bas! cria Vladi.  
Une dizaine d'harpies bleues arrivait droit vers eux. Aelo fut la première à réagir. On entendit un bref sifflement et un de ses saïs frappa l'un des volatiles de plein fouet. Il tomba, mort sur le coup. Aelo avait déjà lancé son second saï et une deuxième victime rejoignit la précédente, et elle récupéra à la hâte son arme. Ce fut comme un signal. Euros lança un plasma, mais les harpies l'esquivèrent habilement, étant des créatures de l'air. L'une des harpies fonça en avant à une vitesse hallucinante, visant Cassandra.  
- Attention!  
Skyler la bouscula juste à temps pour lui éviter d'être prise dans les serres de l'ignoble bête et un jet de flammes frappa la harpie en pleine tête.  
- Merci, dit Cassandra, sincérement reconnaissante.  
- Bouge-toi de là, le demi-portion, répliqua Skyler. Je t'ai poussée parce que tu m'empêchais de viser!  
- Mufle!  
La minute d'après, elle se redressa et envoya une pluie d'éclairs en direction des ennemis. Celle-ci ne fit bien entendu aucun dégât. Hélia l'écarta de la zone de combat:  
- Laisse tomber ma cocotte, tu n'es même pas encore capable de faire grand mal avec tes éclairs...  
- Grrrrrrr!  
- La baston, c'est pour les grands, demi-portion, dit Skyler avant de lancer une nouvelle vague de feu vers trois harpies qui furent grillées d'un coup.  
Mais les autres esquivèrent habillement l'attaque et fondirent de nouveau sur le petit groupe.  
- Couchez-vous par terre, cria Euros.  
La minute d'après, il expédia une violente tornade sur les oiseaux, perturbant grandement leur vol. Les harpies perdirent de l'altitude. Van en profita pour expédia un grand faisceau de flammes sur elles, en brûlant deux ennemis au passage. Hélia, elle, n'hésita pas:  
- Ragnarok! hurla-t-elle en levant son sabre.  
Une grosse épée enflammée s'abattit sur l'un des monstres en l'atteignant de plein fouet, le tuant net.  
- Hélia, ne te bats pas comme un mec, c'est pas grâcieux à regarder! la taquina Van en donnant un violent coup d'épée à un autre volatile.  
- Sexiste! répliqua Hélia en décapitant une autre harpie de son sabre.  
Vladi, lui, tendit la main au sol, des pierres lévitèrent brusquement et frappèrent trois autres bêtes. Un saï d'Aelo atteignit l'une des deux dernières restantes. Van se chargea de la dernière:  
- Gaz!  
Le nuage vicieux et enflammé frappa de plein fouet la dernière harpie qui alla rejoindre ses compagnes au sol. Cassandra, qui avait tenté d'envoyer un ou deux éclairs, se sentit assez désemparée.  
- Pour une première baston, on se débrouille comme des chefs, commenta Skyler.  
- Ouais, y'a pas un seul blessé, on est trop fort, dit Van.  
Les deux amis se frappèrent les poings en signe de victoire, et des flammes jaillirent du contact, les faisant rire.  
Aelo les fusilla du regard:  
- Et pour cause, ce n'était qu'un misérable groupe d'harpies, répliqua-t-elle. Quand on sera face à des mystiques, vous verrez bien si vous tenez toujours la route, les garçons!  
- Si on doit veiller sur Demi-Portion, c'est vrai que ca va être autre chose, ricana Skyler.  
- La ferme! cria Cassandra.  
Skyler répliqua:  
- Je la fermerai si je veux... J'ai bien l'intention de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs pour nous avoir suivis...  
- Grrr, je vais te...  
- Ca suffit, Skyler, Cassandra! cria Euros.  
Aelo leva les yeux au ciel:  
- Pouh, je sens que ca ne va pas être facile, cette mission, avec ces deux excités...  
Vladi eut un petit rire.

Ils repartirent donc, dans une ambiance assez tendue. Heureusement, durant le voyage, Skyler et Cassandra étaient séparés, on ne les entendait plus se chamailler, ce qui faisait du bien à tous. Calquant son vol sur celui d'Euros, Aelo commenca à lui parler:  
- Ca ne te parait pas bizarre que ces harpies nous soient tombées dessus comme ca? Je dirais presque qu'on nous les a envoyées...  
- Des monstres, y'en a dans tous les endroits naturels, dit Euros d'un ton léger.  
Aelo soupira. Elle ne voulait pas révéler à son frère les mauvais pressentiments qui la hantaient, même si elle savait que de part leur lien télépathique, il devait sûrement sentir son angoisse. Elle se coucha plus sur le cou de sa monture et se laissa bercer par les courants d'air...


	30. Grenada la rouge

Chapitre 30: Grenada la rouge...

- Terre en vue! On arrive au point de non-retour, les ombres terrifiantes vont nous manger tout crus! Ha, ha, ha!  
Van signalait la fin du voyage par une de ses vannes, que Skyler compléta:  
- Ô Mars, Dieu de la guerre, ceux qui vont au casse-pipe te saluent!  
Euros éclata de rire et dit:  
- Allons faire de l'ombre aux ombres!  
- Elle est bonne, celle-là, commenta Aelo.  
- Remarque, vue la taille de nos rocs, ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué...  
Ils se posèrent donc sur la plage de sable fin qui marquait le début de leur arrivée.  
- Bienvenue en Antara, commenta Vladi.  
- Bienvenue en enfer, ricana Skyler.  
- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal foutu, cet enfer, commenta Van. Je m'attendais à voir un territoire enflammé, un ciel rouge, des reptiles volants cracheurs de feu, des Chiens de l'Enfer comme à l'époque de la guerre du Soleil Noir et en fait, on a un adorable coin de vaccances...  
Hélia répondit:  
- Eh bien, allons explorer ce continent! Nous verrons bien assez vite s'il est aussi dangereux qu'il en a l'air...  
Ils commencèrent donc à survoler la lande de sable. Ils virent quelques vautours, des chacals... Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis de cette enfer. Ils avaient chaud et transpiraient tellement que leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau.  
- Beurk, je me sens dégoûtante! fit Cassy au bout d'un moment.  
Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas sur la même monture, Skyler l'entendit très bien et rétorqua:  
- Ca ne change pas de d'habitude!  
- Skyler, soupira Euros.  
Cassandra ne répondit pas à la provocation, se contentant de gonfler les joues. Dieu qu'elle haïssait Skyler! Si elle pouvait lui coller une ou deux baffes, elle ne s'en priverait pas!  
Son énervement fut cependant tempéré par un cri joyeux d'Aelo:  
- Une oasis, là-bas!  
- Enfin, dit Hélia, ca va être une bonne occasion de se rafraîchir!  
Ils se posèrent à la hâte et allèrent tous piquer une tête. Euros et Aelo jouèrent à se battre à coups d'éclaboussures. Hélia ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux, arrosa copieusement Cassandra, qu'elle adorait taquiner. Van et Vladi firent également les fous et tout le monde riait. Seul Skyler resta sur la rive, impossible à dérider, soupirant devant cette bande d'affreux gamins. Euros, lui, contempla longuement Hélia. Ses longues boucles brunes ondoyaient autour d'elle, et de plus, le fait qu'elle fût mouillée faisait que ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau... Il voyait sa sillouette mince et élancée, son joli visage éclairé par un sourire...  
"BOUH, tu es amoureux!"  
"Aelo, sors de ma tête!"  
"Ah non, sûrement pas, tu as pris tellement d'avance, il faut bien que je te rende la pareille..."  
Euros se retourna et éclaboussa de nouveau Aelo, tant il était furieux. Sa jumelle lui rendit la pareille en pouffant. Ah, pour une fois que c'était elle qui le faisait enrager! C'était jouissif! Et elle ne se gêna pas pour continuer:  
"Ah, elle te plait tellement, Hélia..."  
"LA FERME!"  
Ils continuèrent de jouer encore un moment quand soudain, la voix excédée de Skyler se fit entendre:  
- Avez-vous bientôt fini? En avez-vous encore pour longtemps?  
- Calme-toi, le rabat-joie de service, dit Van d'un ton malicieux, on arrive!  
Vladi dit soudain:  
- Euh, rappelle-moi Skyler, tu as quel âge? Cinquante ans, c'est ca?  
- Mais non, Vladi, tu te rappelles pas, on a fêté ses soixante ans il y'a un mois, il n'a pas voulu danser à cause de ses rhumatismes et il n'a pas souri une seule fois... dit Van.  
- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi! s'écria Skyler.  
Cassandra en profita pour prendre sa revanche:  
- Mais... Tu as fini de rouspéter, Skyler? Sérieux, à force, tu vas finir par transpirer le fiel par tous les pores!  
Tout le monde pouffa. Skyler ouvrit la bouche... Puis la referma. Pour une fois, il était incapable de répliquer. L'insupportable petite blonde passa près de lui, la tête haute.

A cet instant, ils virent arriver un marchand avec un âne. L'homme portait un turban, avait une forte barbe noire, et ses vêtements étaient une chemise et un pantalon bouffant. Pas de doute, ils étaient bien dans une contrée du sud. Van s'approcha de lui:  
- Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais à quelle distance se trouve la prochaine ville?  
L'homme le regarda, surpris:  
- Oh, vous êtes des étrangers? Ca fait longtemps que l'on en a plus vu, ici... Antara n'attire pas beaucoup de touristes, vues les rumeurs hélas trop justifiées qui courent sur elle... Si vous êtes là pour le commerce, je vous conseille d'être prudents... Surtout que la prochaine ville, si vous voulez savoir, c'est Grenada la rouge! Et elle porte bien son nom. Elle est dirigée par le grand gouverneur Idriss de Grenada, mais je préfére vous prévenir...  
Il s'approcha d'eux et ajouta à voix basse:  
- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui dirige tout, c'est plutôt son vizir Najad... Il est un adepte de Mars et sa puissance est telle que tous le craignent... Et avec ca, sa garde terrorise les habitants, quiconque a le malheur de lui déplaire termine sous les bourreaux... Grenada la rouge est telle une rose, avec son parfum, sa beauté et ses épines... Si vous vous aventurez là, jeunes comme vous êtes, soyez très prudents...  
Avisant Hélia et Aelo, il leur fit une dernière recommandation:  
- Vous, les petites, prenez garde à ne pas vous faire remarquer... Le grand vizir adore les jolies femmes... Et le problème, c'est que la plupart d'entre elles ont d'étranges accidents, quand il s'en est lassé... Et attention à ce que vous pensez, aussi! Le chef de la garde personnel du vizir maîtrise l'air et sonde souvent les pensées des citoyens pour prévenir les rebellions... Alors si par hasard, vous le croisez, rebroussez chemin à toute vitesse et fuyez, fuyez, si vous voulez vivre...  
- Comment le gouverneur tolère-t-il cela? demanda Aelo, révoltée.  
- On n'en sait rien, mais en tout cas, il passe tout à son vizir. Les plaintes de ses conseilles sont nombreuses, mais il ne se résout pas à le renvoyer, j'ignore pourquoi...  
Son âne ayant bu, il repartit à la hâte, comme s'il craignait que le vizir l'eût entendu.  
Skyler commenta:  
- Sympatique topo... Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je dis qu'on devrait éviter cette ville, on risque d'y laisser des plumes...  
- On n'a pas le choix, dit Euros. Nous allons manquer d'eau et de nourriture. Et surtout, nous devons trouver des renseignements sur le rocher aux sirènes ou nous n'avons aucune chance d'y parvenir assez vite pour pouvoir sauver nos parents!  
- Il a raison, approuva Van. Tant pis pour ce que Grenada nous réserve. Après tout, nous aussi nous sommes des guerriers et nous ne serons jamais à la hauteur d'affronter les Ombres si nous reculons devant le premier tyran venu!  
- Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi nous ferait-il du mal? dit Euros. Nous sommes des étrangers qui nous arrêtons dans sa cité pour nous y reposer. Nous ne nous mêlons pas de ses affaires, il n'a à priori aucune raison de nous garder prisonniers.  
- Il a un mystique de Jupiter dans ses rangs, dit Aelo. Vous savez tout comme moi ce que ca veut dire. Si nous allons dans cette ville, nous allons vraiment devoir être très prudents! On laissera les oiseaux-rocs assez loin de la cité, pour commencer. C'est plus prudent.  
Tout le monde approuva. Ils s'envolèrent de nouveau...

Après une demie-heure de vol, ils atteignirent Grenada, repérable à son intense couleur rouge. Ils comprirent que les murs de la cité étaient bâtis par une pierre naturellement de cette couleur. Et elle était tout simplement magnifique.  
Les gens étaient vêtus de toutes les couleurs. Bleu vif, pourpre, violet, vert éméraude, jaune citron pour les hommes, cotoyaient les magnifiques voilages aborrés par les femmes couleur rose pâle, doré, bleu ciel, rouge vif, turquoise, argent, blanc de neige... Le soleil faisait briller les étincellantes tours pointues qui composaient les bâtiments administratifs de la cité. Un peu plus loin vers l'est, le marché se tenait, avec des souks et des tentes de toutes les couleurs. Les marchands les interpellèrent plusieurs fois.  
- Mes armes, venez acheter mes armes!  
- Armures de fer blanc, robes ignifuguées, tiares magiques, venez, venez!  
Un marchand de parfum fit les yeux doux aux filles:  
- Parfums d'amour, essence de rose, encens aphrodisiaques, faites perdre la tête à votre fiancé, liez un homme à vous pour toujours...  
- C'est pas mal pour toi, ca, Aelo, se moqua Euros. Tu veux que je t'avance de l'argent?  
- N'importe quoi! répliqua la jeune fille furieuse en se tournant vers lui. Sache que jamais je n'userai d'une méthode aussi malhonnête pour m'attacher un homme...  
- Allons, réfléchis-y, c'est peut-être ta seule chance...  
- Euros!  
- Je plaisantais!  
- C'est quoi, cette histoire? demanda Van vivement interessé. C'est qui, le type qu'Aelo voudrait séduire?  
Aelo se sentit rougir violemment et se retourna:  
- Qu... Ca ne te regarde pas, Van!  
- Allez, tu sais, je peux te donner des conseils...  
- Non!  
Hélia s'exclama à son tour:  
- Quoi Aelo? Tu aimes quelqu'un et tu ne m'en as rien dit?  
- N'importe quoi! Et Cassandra, n'essaie pas d'entrer dans ma tête!  
La petite blonde rougit violemment et se retira en vitesse avant qu'Aelo ne décide de la gifler.  
- Bon, foutez-lui un peu la paix, dit Euros. C'est entre frère et soeur, cette histoire-là!  
Tout le monde capitula, sauf Van qui demanda un peu plus tard:  
- Allez, dis-moi qui c'est, Euros, je le répéterai à personne...  
- N'y compte pas!  
Euros était bien décidé à tenir sa langue. Le seul qui avait le droit de la taquiner à ce sujet, c'était lui et personne d'autre! De plus, Aelo et lui étaient liés par un pacte de confiance qu'il n'aurait trahi pour rien au monde. Et Aelo le savait très bien. Aussi insupportable qu'il fût, son frère était la seule personne au monde en qui elle eût une confiance absolue. Pendant ce temps, ils passaient devant un marchand de bijoux:  
- Rubis, saphirs, diamants, pierres d'eau, pierres de lune... Venez donc voir...  
Un peu plus loin, cependant, une vision les scandalisa. Sur une estrade, des gens étaient enchaînés et un homme à la peau brune s'adressait à la foule. Les sept amis comprirent en un éclair qu'il s'agissait là d'une vente d'esclaves, pratique qui était interdite en Angara, et sur la plupart des continents qu'ils connaissaient. Aussi furent-ils choqués de voir sous leurs yeux une telle ignominie.  
L'homme attrapa par le poignet une jeune fille blonde qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans et portait un pantalon bouffon vert et une petite brassière assortie qui découvrait ventre plat et son nombril. Sa coiffure était surmontée d'un voile éméraude que l'homme lui arracha avant de l'attraper par le poignet et de crier à la foule:  
- Et voici une petite perle venue du nord, mes amis! Son nom est Julia. Regardez ce beau teint de rose, cette jolie taille fine...  
La jeune fille était en larmes et se débattait vainement, tandis que son geôlier poursuivait:  
- Et avec ca, elle est bien entendue totalement... innocente! Elle pourrait bien devenir la perle de votre jardin secret, Messieurs... J'ajoute à cela que c'est une danseuse exemplaire... Alors, combien, pour cette fleur d'Angara? Nous commencons à trois cents pièces d'or!  
- Quatre-cents! hurla quelqu'un.  
- Quatre-cents cinquante!  
Euros se préparait à bondir, Aelo le retint juste à temps:  
- Pas de bêtises, idiot! lanca-t-elle d'un ton furieux. Tu n'as pas entendu ce que le marchand nous a dit? Le Vizir est un mystique de Mars! Nous ne connaissons pas encore sa force, tu risques de faire échouer notre mission!  
Euros se tournait vers elle en la fusillant du regard:  
- Tu supportes de voir ca, toi? Tu as vu tous ces pauvres gens? On les vend comme des bêtes! Papa serait fou de rage, s'il voyait ca...  
- Moi aussi ca me scandalise, murmura Aelo, mais pense à la mission... Euros, un jour, nous déferons les ombres, je te le promets mais nous n'en avons pas encore les moyens... Si nous n'ahilissons pas l'épidémie, Angara se retrouvera dans la même situation que ce pays et des gens de chez nous subiront le même sort...  
- Aelo a raison, dit Vladi qui pendant ce temps, avait dû tempérer son frère et Skyler qui seraient volontiers jetés sur le marchand d'esclaves. Sachant ce qui se passe en Antara, nous devions nous attendre à voir au moins ce genre de choses, et je suppose qu'on a pas fini de voir des horreurs. Alors du calme! Un jour, ils mangeront leurs claques, vous le savez.  
Sous les paroles d'Aelo et de Vladi, les autres se calmèrent, tandis qu'Euros contemplait avec compassion et impuissance la jeune fille blonde qui était cédée pour six cents pièces d'or à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui l'entraîna avec lui sans ménagement. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille.  
Encore ébranlés par cette scène, les sept amis poursuivirent leur chemin et virent plus loin un grand bâtiment composés de tourelles en pointe, d'une couleur dorée et rouge. Sur des marches en hauteur, deux statues de Djinn de Mars se tenaient et un homme vêtu d'une longue robe pourpre poussait des acclamations pour inciter les fidèles à la prière. Enfin, sur la grande rue principale, ils sentirent d'un coup le sol vibrer. Ils ne tardèrent pas à comprendre pourquoi.  
Sur des montures hautes de deux mètres qui avaient des bosses sur le dos, des cavaliers bleus avec des cimeterres passaient. Les sept mystiques s'écartèrent prudemment du trajet.  
- C'est quoi ces espèces de bestioles? demanda Skyler.  
- Des dromadaires, dit Euros. J'en ai vu dans un des livres de notre bibliothèque, ils vivent dans les déserts... et sont souvent la proie des monstres...  
Skyler s'adressa à l'un des piétons qui s'était mis prudemment sur le bord:  
- Excusez-moi mon brave, qui sont ces cavaliers?  
- Ca se voit que vous êtes étrangers, répondit-il. Ceci est la garde d'honneur de notre grand vizir Najad! Ne restez pas trop près, ou vos têtes pourraient tomber avant que vous ne vous en rendiez compte...  
A cet instant, tous les passants s'agenouillèrent. Sur un dromadaire encore plus haut que les autres, un homme vêtu de pourpre à la forte barbe noire se tenait. De son poing jaillit un puissant rayon pourpre qui incendia le ciel. Euros blêmit et dit soudain:  
- Dans quel guêpier vient-on de se fourrer, les amis? 


	31. Les lois des pays des sables

Chapitre 31: Les lois des pays des sables

- Agenouille-toi, imbécile!  
Aelo, qui avait vu le mouvement des passants, comprit immédiatement que ne pas s'agenouiller serait la meilleure façon de s'attirer des ennuis. L'homme qui arrivait vers eux était visiblement habitué à un respect inconditionnel. D'ailleurs, l'avertisement fusa un peu trop tard.  
Un vieillard était encore debout près d'eux. L'instant d'après, l'un des cavaliers bleus fit siffler son cimeterre. Le sang gicla, la tête de l'homme vola et atterit au sol, juste à côté de Cassandra qui faillit hurler, horrifiée... Si Skyler n'avait pas plaqué sa main contre sa bouche et entraînée au sol. Pendant ce temps, tous les autres s'étaient agenouillés, Hélia alla près de sa petite soeur, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Skyler la maintenait contre lui, dans un geste de protection... Elle avait enfoui son visage contre son torse et tremblait.  
Tout près du cadavre de l'homme, Aelo gardait la tête baissée et son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge. L'aura psynergique du vizir était assez puissante pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle et ses amis n'avaient aucune chance. La seule chose qu'il y'avait à faire, c'était de prier pour que leur soumission le satisfîssent. Le coeur battant, elle chercha la main de son frère qui la saisit aussitôt. Ils ne prononcaient pas un seul mot, tremblants de tous leurs membres...  
Le vizir arrêta sa monture devant eux. Hélia sentait la peur l'envahir de plus en plus. Qu'allait-il faire?  
- Hum... Des étrangers dans notre belle Grenada?  
Il eut un léger sourire cruel.  
- Vous êtes bien jeunes, pour des voyageurs, mes petits amis... Quelle est donc la raison de votre présence ici?  
Un silence tomba.  
"Trouve une excuse en béton!" dit Euros à sa soeur.  
- Nous sommes marchands, dit Aelo, soudain.  
Euros comprit aussitôt et approuva:  
- Votre belle cité est réputée pour ses richesses, ô grand Vizir, commenca-t-il. Notre maître apprécie particulièrement vos pierreries, nous sommes donc venus pour acheter...  
L'homme les fixa d'un regard insondable avant de dire:  
- Je suis ravi de savoir que nos produits plaisent toujours au monde extérieur... Nous avons tant de mal à trouver des clients, avec ces rumeurs de guerre...  
Il eut un rire méchant. Son regard glissa attentivement sur les adolescents, s'arrêta à deux reprises sur Hélia, qui blanchit. Enfin, il dit:  
- Restez tant que vous voudrez... Mais prenez bien garde à vous... Si vous avez le malheur de semer la pagaille, vous savez ce qui vous attend... Compris?  
Euros avait la gorge sèche.  
- Compris, articula-t-il.  
Et il passa. Lorsque toute la garde eût traversé la rue centrale, les gens se relevèrent. Ils comprirent que la voie était libre et firent de même.  
- J'ai failli pisser dans mon froc, murmura Skyler dans un souffle.  
- M'en parle pas, approuva Van. Heureusement qu'Euros et Aelo savent raconter des bobards...  
- Hâtons-nous de trouver l'auberge, dit Hélia. Vu l'ambiance, je ne tiens pas à continuer de me promener...  
Ils passèrent près du cadavre étêté. Son sang terminait de se déversait sur le sol. Cassandra ne disait mot, blanche comme neige.  
- Je t'avais dit que tu n'aurais pas dû nous suivre, demi-portion, dit Skyler.  
Sa voix était plus douce qu'habituellement. Cassandra se sentit troublée par ce changement de ton. Elle n'avait pas compris le geste de protection qu'il avait eu envers elle. Ils se détestaient! Pourtant, il l'avait empêché de crier, l'avait rassurée...  
Elle haussa les épaules. Si elle avait crié, ses amis auraient eu des ennuis. C'était sûrement à ca qu'il avait pensé. Après, il l'avait maintenue contre lui pour être sûr qu'elle se tienne tranquille, tout simplement. Ca ne pouvait être que ca.  
Suivant la grande rue, ils aperçurent bientôt le palais. Vladi prit la parole:  
- Je comprends ce que voulais dire le marchand quand il a dit que Grenada était une rose avec ses épines... Regardez!  
Devant eux se tenait un gigantesque palais. Des tours magnifiques le composaient, mais ce n'était pas cela que leur montrait Vladi. Ils y'avait des pics sur le haut de murs. Beaucoup étaient surmontés d'étranges boules. Ils s'approchèrent davantage et Skyler comprit:  
- Des têtes coupées! Comme c'est accueillant...  
Van dit:  
- Vous croyez qu'ils vont y rajouter celle du mec de tout à l'heu...  
- Tais-toi! s'exclama Cassandra, horrifiée.  
Ils continuèrent de marcher quelques temps, quand soudain, Euros eut une impression désagréable. Il comprit en un éclair de quoi il s'agissait; on essayait de sonder son esprit! En le fermant ouvertement, il savait qu'il allait attirer la méfiance, puisque c'était une coutume officielle... Mais une idée jaillit brusquement de lui. Il se mit à chantonner très fort:

- Fais pipi, sur l'gazon,  
Pour emmerder les coccinelles,  
Fais pipi, sur l'gazon,  
Pour emmerder les papillons!

Ce genre de chansonette très stupide que l'on apprenait aux enfants avait une qualité assez sympatique pour la situation; elle restait dans la tête des gens qui l'entendait. Avec cette méthode, Euros savait qu'il allait brouiller d'un coup toutes les pensées immédiates de ses camarades qui seraient obligés, involontairement ou non, de se concentrer sur cette mélopée insupportable.

- Fais pipi, sur l'gazon,  
Pour emmerder les coccinelles,  
Fais pipi sur l'gazon,  
Pour emmerder les papillons!

- Euros, qu'est-ce qui te prend, arrête ca! s'exclama Hélia.  
Mais Euros continuait, Aelo le regarda, surprise:  
- Arrête, je vais l'avoir dans la tête, maintenant!  
- C'est ce que je veux, répliqua Euros.  
Il n'avait pas dit ca d'un ton malicieux du tout. Aelo sentit à cette instant à son tour l'étreinte psynergique et comprit brutalement. Et elle se mit à chanter à son tour.

- Fais pipi, sur l'gazon,  
Pour emmerder les coccinelles,  
Fais pipi, sur l'gazon,  
Pour emmerder les papillons!

- Arrêtez votre trip, c'est quoi ce bordel? lanca Skyler.  
- Rha, je l'ai dans la tête maintenant, dit Van.  
Euros et Aelo continuèrent encore un court instant, puis s'arrêtèrent enfin:  
- On vient de vous sauver la vie, dit Euros.  
- Comment ca? s'étonna Vladi.  
Aelo leur expliqua:  
- Euros nous a chanté cette mélodie stupide pour brouiller vos pensées immédiates, expliqua-t-elle. Le meilleur moyen d'empêcher une intrusion mentale à part la visualisation d'un mur ou d'un point dans ton esprit, c'est de penser à une comptine, une chanson de taverne, ou à n'importe quoi qui soit répététif, ou encore de traduire un texte en latin... Bref, tout ce qui occupe ta concentration immédiate permet d'occulter le reste de tes pensées si la fouille n'est pas trop profonde. En vous mettant cette chanson dans la tête, nous avons retenu votre attention suffisament pour que le mystique d'air qui vient de s'amuser avec nous ne puisse pas apprendre grand-chose sur nous. En clair, Euros vient de vous éviter l'arrestation.  
Hélia sourit:  
- Euros, tu es vraiment le garçon le plus intelligent que je connaisse...  
Il rougit de contentement avant de dire:  
- Normal, avec une soeur comme la mienne...  
Aelo et lui échangèrent un sourire complice.  
Ainsi, ils terminèrent leur exploration de la ville et une auberge les accueillit volontiers. Malgré le fait d'avoir vu un homme se faire couper la tête sous leurs yeux, ils s'aperçurent brutalement qu'ils étaient affamés. Ils n'avaient pas mangé grand-chose durant leur voyage, aussi lorsqu'on leur proposa de leur faire goûter à un plat local nommé "couscous", ils acceptérent volontiers. A la première bouchée, les plus faibles d'entre eux, notamment Cassandra et Vladi, eurent la gorge en feu par les épices. Après, l'habitude leur permit d'apprécier davantage le délice qu'on leur servait. Ils trouvèrent également de bonnes provisions pour la route, des galettes de sésame, des boulettes de viande bien cuites et froides, divers fruits secs.  
En même temps, ils écoutèrent attentivement les conversations des habitants. Elles leur apprirent des choses interessantes sur la ville et ses coutumes. Notamment par exemple que les adorateurs du dieu de la guerre dont ils avaient vu le temple offraient de la chair humaine en sacrifice, et que les prêtres se mutilaient régulièrement. Que la femme du gouverneur était morte suite à une étrange maladie, qu'on soupçonnait d'être en réalité un empoisonnement. Que le Vizir avait perdu son fils lors d'une bataille. Il lui restait cependant un neveu, Icham, qu'il traitait avec dûreté dans l'espoir d'en faire un futur général. On raconta volontiers aux adolescents toute l'histoire de Grenada depuis la guerre du Soleil Noir. Assassinats, trahisons, empoisonnements étaient visiblement les coutumes du pays. Euros et Aelo en eurent froid dans le dos. Jamais ils n'avaient imaginé se retrouver dans un lieu pareil. Aelo songea avec culpabilité à la mine de ses parents s'ils savaient dans quel endroit dangereux leurs enfants venaient de se trouver. Plus loin, Vladi et Van partageaient exactement la même pensée. Van, lui, réalisait à quel point leur quête allait être dangereuse. Jamais il n'aurait cru se trouver comme ca en plein coeur de la violence. Il avait imaginé plutôt des aventures semblables à celles qu'avaient connues ses parents... Ce n'était pas une promenade de santé, non, il l'avait compris... Mais avec la peur au ventre comme maintenant, jamais il ne se l'était imaginé.  
Alors que ses amis commencaient à souffler malgré tout, Aelo n'arrivait pas à se détendre.  
Elle n'avait pas aimé le regard du vizir sur Hélia... Que mijotait-il? Le marchand avait dit quelque chose à ce propos...

Le lendemain matin, ils payèrent leur nuitée et s'apprêtait à quitter la ville quand soudain, les gardes bleus firent irruption, avec le Grand Vizir à leur tête. Celui-ci ne prononca pas un mot, mais brusquement, il leva la main et un rayon pourpre s'abattit sur eux, les projetant au sol. Le choc fut si fort que les sept mystiques tombèrent, complètement blessés. Euros eut la force d'articuler:  
- Non! Pourquoi vous nous attaquez...  
- Parce que celle-ci m'interesse...  
- Ne la touchez pas! cria Euros  
Mais il était à bout de forces, incapable de bouger. Les cavaliers enlevèrent Hélia du sol et la tirèrent en dehors.  
- Hélia! hurla Cassandra.  
- La ferme, la mioche, ou je te jure que ta tête va tomber! Vous avez de la chance d'être des gosses... Sinon, votre impertinence vous coûterait votre tête...  
Hélia tenta d'activer sa psynergie, mais le cavalier qui l'avait ramassée au sol avait déjà projeté une bonne dose de poudre d'analchimie sur son visage. Van parvint doucement à se redresser:  
- Aura, murmura-t-il.  
L'aura rouge entoura les six mystiques et soigna leurs blessures. Euros se leva d'un bond:  
- Le salopard, je ne vais pas le laisser faire...  
Mais Aelo le retint:  
- Calme-toi Euros, tu as vu sa force? Il nous démolira en un instant! Il ne servira à rien de nous opposer à lui ouvertement, de plus, nous risquons de mettre la vie d'Hélia en danger!  
- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser à la merci de ce type! cria Skyler. Que faire?  
Aelo répondit:  
- Je crois qu'il est temps de savoir pourquoi le gouverneur de cette maudite ville laisse tout passer à son conseiller...


	32. Les prisonnières des sables

Chapitre 32: Les prisonnières des sables

Hélia fut violemment jetée dans un des appartements du palais. Elle se releva, furieuse, mais on l'avait déjà enfermée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les murs étaient d'un bleu pâle, la pièce relativement petite, mais les meubles et les tapisseries qui la composaient étaient empreints de raffinement. Le lit et les meubles étaient de bois de rose, les tissus de satin bleu... Une suite de luxe pour une prisonnière!  
Mais Hélia ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Le marchand les avait bien averties, elle et Aelo. Le Vizir aimait les belles femmes... Il n'était pas dûr de deviner pourquoi il l'avait faite enfermer ici... A cette pensée, elle sentit une douleur lui tordre le ventre. Vue la dose de poudre d'analchimie qu'elle avait prise, elle savait qu'elle serait dans l'incapacité totale de se défendre, n'ayant plus aucune arme sur elle...  
A peine se faisait-elle ces réflexions que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et que le grand Vizir apparut. Il avait retiré son turban, son épaisse chevelure noire encadraient son visage. Il eut un sourire rusé sous sa barbe noire.  
- Que me voulez-vous? demanda Hélia.  
Pour toute réponse, il s'approcha d'elle et la gifla à toute volée. La jeune fille tomba au sol, à moitié sonnée, la douleur la taraudant. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui lança:  
- Tu sais que les femmes ne parlent jamais les premières, chez nous? C'est d'une impolitesse...  
Il l'attrapa par le bras et la releva:  
- Vous ne vivez et ne respirez que pour plaire à l'homme...  
Hélia se débattit et lui mordit la main.  
- Ah!  
Il la frappa de nouveau, plus violemment que la première fois, avant de la soulever et de la jeter sur le lit. Elle cria, mais il lui ferma la bouche:  
- Tu peux toujours crier... Tu peux toujours te débattre... Tu es ma captive, désormais, comme les autres... Et tu demeureras là... tant que j'aurai envie de toi! Habitue-toi à cette idée dés maintenant, tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici...  
Et il lui arracha sa tunique. Hélia se tordit comme un serpent, se débattit comme une diablesse. Plutôt mourir que d'être possédée par un tel monstre! Elle lui donna un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac, il en eut le souffle coupée, puis la frappa de nouveau. Cette fois, le sang lui partit du nez, tandis qu'il lui immobilisait d'un coup les deux bras et achevait de déchirer son mince rempart de tissu...  
- NON!  
Elle avait serré ses deux jambes et de nouveau, ses genoux frappèrent contre le corps de son assaillant qui ne relâcha pas prise pour autant:  
- Tu es à moi, petite tigresse... Te débattre ne sert à rien... Ah, j'adore ces yeux de félin furieux que tu me lances... Ca m'excite...  
Il plongeait avec triomphe ses yeux noirs dans les siens, tandis que sa main droite allait fourrager dans les cuisses de la jeune fille... Hélia, incapable d'en supporter plus, lui cracha au visage.  
- Sale petite...  
Il la gifla violemment, puis la minute d'après, sortit de la pièce, appella:  
- Capitaine!  
Un garde vêtu de pourpre arriva.  
- Mon Seigneur?  
- Cette petite vermine a osé me manquer de respect, dit-il d'un ton haineux. Le fouet la rendra plus obéisssante...  
A cette pensée, Hélia sentit un violent vertige l'envahir, mais elle ne montra pas sa peur, tandis que le garde la prenait par les cheveux et l'entraînait hors de la pièce. Elle préférait mille fois le fouet au viol. Elle se retrouva entraînée à moitié nue(ce qui l'humilliait encore plus!) dans les couloirs du palais...

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était attachée à un poteau dans la cour du palais. Seul point positif; il ne pourrait sans doûte pas la toucher tout de suite quand les gardes en auraient terminé. Elle serra les dents, attendit le choc.  
Un claquement violent retentit, une zébrure mordit sa peau tendre, le sang coula en rigole sur son dos et une violente douleur l'assaillit. Si violente qu'elle faillit hurler et serra les lèvres en redressant la tête. NON! Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir! Elle avait sa fierté! Un deuxième coup martela son dos, la brûlure lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais elle se retint à nouveau de crier.  
- Sale petite chienne, tu continue de me défier! hurla le vizir. Frappez plus fort, vous!  
CLAC! La lanière claqua si violemment qu'Hélia fut sûre que sa peau s'était arrachée. Un autre coup tomba, puis encore un autre... Elle sentit la douleur la cingler de plus en plus fortement, jusqu'au moment où elle atteignit son paroxysme... Et soudain, elle se sentit presque sur le point de s'évanouir...  
- Combien? demanda une voix.  
- On en est à vingt-neuf...  
- C'est bon, ce serait trop bête qu'elle nous crève sur le poteau... Allez, juste un dernier pour la route!  
CLAC!  
La douleur fut celle de trop. Hélia se sentit sombrer d'un coup dans un trou noir.

Pendant ce temps, les six amis avaient bien réfléchi. Ils étaient absolument décidés à aller parler au gouverneur, mais cela n'allait pas être facile, ils l'avaient compris.  
- Comment parler à ce maudit gouverneur sans y laisser notre tête? demandait Skyler. Ce fils de pute de vizir ne nous laissera pas l'approcher comme ca, et solliciter une audience, j'imagine pas!  
Pendant ce temps, Aelo regardait les alentours. Enfin, elle eut un petit sourire:  
- Je crois bien que j'ai une bonne idée...  
Euros lut l'idée dans l'esprit de sa soeur avant qu'elle ne l'eût exprimée à haute voix.  
- Et comment on planque nos armes? demanda-t-il.  
- Nous devrons nous en passer pour cette fois, autrement, le plan ne fonctionnera pas, dit Aelo. il faut que nous approchions ce satané gouverneur pour savoir ce que mijote Najad! Retournons à l'auberge pour nous procurer le matériel.

Le plan d'Aelo était assez simple; se faire accepter au palais comme une troupe de baladins. Etant donné que les vêtements du pays permettaient aux hommes et aux femmes de ne montrer que leurs yeux, ca allait être bien pratique. Ils allèrent donc dans les souks et parvinrent à piquer dans les stocks grâce à leurs psynergies une demi-douzaine de turbans, de voiles, de vêtements diverses, avant de s'enfermer à l'auberge. Aelo sortit la première, drapée d'un long voile rose au-dessus d'une tenue assortie qui découvrait son ventre plat. Son pantalon bouffant, semi-transparent, montrait la sillouette de ses jolies jambes fines. Cassandra avait enfilé un ensemble semblable en violet. La couleur de leurs yeux les aurant trahies, elles s'étaient recouvertes en entier, la transparence des voiles leur permettant de voir convenablement. En voyant sa soeur ainsi accoutrée, Euros ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner:  
"Si tu savais combien tu es séduisante, Soeurette adorée, tu me pousserais presque à l'inceste... Dommage que Piers ne soit pas dans les parages..."  
"Euros! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment?"  
Le jeune homme pouffa. Il se surprit à imaginer Hélia dans une tenue comme celle-ci... En vert, peut-être, pour mettre en valeur ses beaux yeux... Et sans le voile...

Ils allèrent donc se présenter au palais. Ce ne fut effectivement pas compliqué, le gouverneur cherchait volontiers de la distraction. Van songea que ce n'était pas étonnant, avec ce connard de Vizir qui devait lui poser de sérieux problèmes. Lorsqu'ils le virent, avec sa moustache et ses yeux noirs et tristes, ils comprirent. Bon. Un faible. Il était assis sur un trône couverts d'oreillers pourpre. La salle était monumentale, couverte de tapisseries. Et maintenant, comment lui parler en privé? La salle du trône était emplie de gardes...  
Cependant, il n'y avait pas de vizir en vue, ni de mystiques en présence. Aelo et Euros se décidèrent alors. Pendant une danse, Aelo s'approcha de Cassandra:  
- Prépare-toi à lancer Sommeil en même temps que nous, souffla-t-elle.  
Les trois psynergies coordonnées firent leur effet. Les gardes de la salle tombèrent d'un coup endormis. Le gouverneur parut d'un coup paniqué. Il allait crier à l'aide quand Euros l'interrompit:  
- N'ayez pas peur, Seigneur! Nous voulons juste vous parler seuls à seul...  
- Qu... Qui êtes-vous?  
Aelo retira son voile, imitée par Cassandra et prit la parole:  
- Je suis Aelo, mon frère se nomme Euros, la fille à côté de moi est Cassandra.  
- Skyler, se présenta le mystique de Mars.  
- Van, et mon frère c'est Vladi.  
Euros commenca:  
- Une amie à nous a été enlevée par votre vizir, Seigneur. Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'il la détient dans ce palais. Pourquoi le laissez-vous faire? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ses agissements...  
Le gouverneur les regarda, un air de peine dans les yeux:  
- Hélas! Pardonnez à un homme tel que je suis. Je sais que je ne suis pas digne d'être le dirigeant de cet cité... La vérité est que Najad, qui est un mystique du feu, détient ma fille en otage. Les Ombres le soutiennent... Cela fait plusieurs mois...  
Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il expliquait:  
- Farah ressemble tant à sa mère, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle... Je sais bien que mon peuple souffre, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à la perdre...  
Euros n'hésita pas:  
- Si nous vous la ramenions, vous libéreriez Hélia?  
Le gouverneur n'hésita pas:  
- Bien entendu! Et croyez-le, je suis désolé qu'elle soit tombée entre les griffes de Najad... Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir me débarrasser de lui... mais avec le mystique d'air qui l'aide en plus, c'est loin d'être facile...  
- On en a assez entendu, dit Vladi. Allons retrouver cette fille!  
- Mais on a aucune idée de l'endroit où le vizir la planque! dit Cassandra.  
- Il va falloir trouver, répondit Euros.  
A cet instant, ils percurent un mouvement derrière les tentures.  
- Mince! s'exclama Euros. On nous a espionnés! Attendez-moi là!  
Le jeune homme se précipita à la suite de l'ombre derrière la tenture. Les autres voulurent le suivre, mais Aelo les en empêcha. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il voulait être seul; ca lui éviterait de se faire répérer s'il avait besoin d'agir en catimini.

Euros se retrouva dans un couloir désert, éclairé par des torches. Derrière un mur, un chuchotement l'interpella:  
- Psst! Psst!  
Euros se dirigea vers l'endroit... Et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux couleur d'encre. Sa peau était mate, il pouvait avoir dix-sept ans au maximum.  
- Qui es-tu? lui demanda Euros.  
- Je suis Icham, le neveux du vizir Najad.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda le mystique de Jupiter d'un ton méfiant. Tu es là à la solde de ton oncle?  
- Pas du tout! répliqua Icham. Je ne l'aime guére. Mais j'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit... C'est vrai que vous voudriez sauver Farah?  
- En quoi cela t'interesse-t-il? demanda Euros, un peu perdu.  
- Je l'aime.  
En prononcant ces mots, il avait eu une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Il expliqua:  
- Je sais très bien où mon oncle l'a emmenée, mais tout seul, je n'ai aucun moyen de la libérer... Si vous m'aidiez, tes amis et toi, alors, ce serait possible...  
Euros répondit:  
- Je veux bien. Mais par hasard, est-ce que tu sais dans quelle aile du palais mon oncle emmène ses captives? Je voudrais au moins voir Hélia...  
Icham eut un air sombre. Enfin, il dit:  
- Tu risques de ne pas aimer ce que tu verras... Ton amie est arrivée cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas? Une brune avec des yeux verts?  
Euros hocha la tête. Icham baissa les yeux:  
- Mon oncle l'a faite fouetter quasi à mort...  
Euros serra les poings, furieux. Mais alors, dans une fureur noire. Il murmura:  
- Dis-moi où elle se trouve!  
Icham lui indiqua le chemin. Euros n'eut aucun mal à forcer la serrure avec un éclair. Et le spectacle qu'il vit le choqua.  
Hélia était étendue sur le ventre, complètement tachée de sang. Son dos était si zébré de cicatrices qu'Euros se demanda si elles partiraient un jour. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, la jeune fille tourna la tête avec difficulté... Et pâlit en reconnaissant Euros.  
- Euros... Non, ne regarde pas! gémit-elle en resserrant la couverture autour d'elle. Aïe!  
Le jeune homme s'approcha, sentant une violente douleur lui fendre le coeur. C'était comme si c'était lui que l'on avait frappé ainsi. il referma la porte derrière lui et doucement, s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille, la regardant dans les yeux. Avec beaucoup de douceur, il lui prit la main et la serra. Enfin, il eut le courage de lui poser la question la pire:  
- T'as-t-il... Violée?  
- Non, répondit-elle. C'est ce qui m'a valu ces coups. J'ai osé refuser de me soumettre...  
- Hélia...  
En tant normal, sa timidité l'emportait, mais là, il était si meurtri dans son âme de voir Hélia ainsi blessée qu'il ne réfléchissait plus. Il lui caressa tendrement le visage, d'un geste tremblant. En même temps, une sourde fureur montait en lui. Il se promit de faire payer au vizir ces abominables tortures... A voix basse, il lui expliqua la situation:  
- Si on lui ramène sa fille, le gouverneur chassera Najad et te libéreras aussitôt. Nous te soignerons, je te promets que tu ne garderas rien. Ces écorchures peuvent être soignées très facilement avec une ou deux psynergies, tu sais...  
- Si je survis d'ici là, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- Ne perds surtout pas courage! répliqua Euros. Je te promets de tout faire pour te libérer.  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle dit enfin:  
- J'ai tellement peur, Euros... Et s'il revenait?  
- Je reviendrai avant lui, je te le jure... Il ne t'aura pas!  
- J'espère... Euros... Je ne veux pas perdre ma virginité de cette façon-là...  
Le jeune homme sentit son coeur battre douloureusement. Il comprenait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Il caressa doucement une de ses boucles et répondit d'une voix douce:  
- Cela n'arrivera pas... Je te le promets...  
Il ajouta:  
- Il faut que j'y ailles. Je ne veux pas nous mettre en danger. Mais je voulais que tu saches que nous sommes tous là et que nous allons tout faire pour que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous. Sois courageuse.  
Et n'y tenant plus, il se pencha doucement vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle frémit à ce contact. Puis il lui adressa un dernier sourire et quitta la pièce...


	33. La forteresse du désert

Chapitre 33: La forteresse du désert

Vingt minutes après, ils étaient en route sur le dos de leurs oiseaux-rocs. Icham n'avait pas semblé apprécier de quitter le sol, mais il ne disait rien. Il avait appris aux jeunes gens qu'il était un mystique de Vénus et pourrait les aider sans problème. La forteresse secrète du vizir n'était pas très loin d'après le jeune homme brun. Ils survolèrent donc le désert durant une bonne heure, puis virent de loin l'édifice. Evidemment, celui-ci paraissait très bien gardé.  
- Comment entrer là-dedans en gardant notre tête? demanda Van.  
Icham n'hésita pas:  
- Ca va être facile. Je connais une psynergie sacrément utile...  
Ils laissèrent donc les oiseaux-rocs derrière les dunes, puis s'avancèrent sur une vingtaine de mètres. Enfin, Icham leur fit signe de s'arrêter:  
- Sable, incanta-t-il.  
Aussitôt, son corps se désagrégea sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses amis et il se fondit... en sable. Cassandra comprit:  
- C'est la même psynergie que celle qu'utilisait Papa!  
A cet instant, Icham reprit sa forme et dit:  
- Donnez-vous tous la main et accrochez vous à moi. Nous allons nous faufiler sous la muraille par ce moyen.  
- Ca a l'air dangereux... appréhenda Skyler. Et si des gardes nous aperçoivent quand nous reprendrons forme humaine?  
- Il faudra les endormir, dit Cassandra.  
Aelo répondit:  
- Je sens qu'il va falloir agir vite...  
- Vous avez les foies? lança Skyler d'un ton de défi.  
- Comme si toi tu ne les avais pas, abruti! répliqua Cassandra.  
- Taisez-vous! les réprimanda Vladi.  
Ils se réunirent autour d'Icham et l'instant d'après, tous éprouvèrent une sensation assez étrange quand leurs corps se désagrégérent et se fondirent dans le sable et qu'ils virent le sol être au niveau de leurs têtes...  
Les gardes ne virent rien du tout... Ils ne remarquèrent même pas de petites bosses avancer dans le sable doux, jusqu'à disparaître sous la muraille de pierre de la citadelle...  
Arrivés de l'autre côté, il n'y avait plus de sable et ils reprirent du coup instantanément forme humaine, sous les yeux médusés de deux gardes...  
- Sommeil, incanta Euros.  
Les deux gardes tombèrent comme des masses avant d'avoir compris ce qui leur arrivait. Mais à cet instant, un hurlement venu du dessus leur ôta toute possibilité de faire dans le discret.  
- Intrusion! Alerte! ALERTE!  
- Oh merde, ca ca craint! cria Van.  
- Tant pis, répliqua Skyler. On fonce dans le tas et on casse tout!  
- J'approuve! s'exclama Cassandra avant de faire jaillir une tornade qui renversa trois soldats qui accouraient.  
- Bravo, le demi-portion! la félicita Skyler en envoyant un jet de feu.  
- A l'attaque! cria Aelo.  
Elle expédia un plasma qui renversa les autres arrivants à terre. Les soldats n'étaient pas des mystiques par chance. Vladi fit tomber des blocs de rochers, Icham l'imita et ils foncèrent dans les couloirs de l'édifice. A présent, d'autres gardes leur arrivaient droit dessus, certains avaient le visage caché, et ils durent se diviser pour contenir les attaquants. Skyler et Vladi firent des ravages avec leurs psynergies de feu. Mais pour éviter de trop en gaspiller, les jeunes gens savaient qu'ils devraient utiliser leurs armes...  
Tuer est toujours difficile la première fois, les adolescents le savaient et aucun ne s'était encore résolu à démarrer un vrai bain de sang. Leurs psynergies blessaient grièvement les soldats, mais jusqu'à présent, ils ne savaient pas vraiment s'ils avaient tué quelqu'un. Jusqu'au moment où Aelo fut la première à se retrouver au pied du mur.  
Elle s'était retrouvée séparée du groupe dans le pugilat et évoluait dans un couloir éloigné quand quelque chose explosa à ses pieds en répandant un nuage rosé. Elle poussa un juron. De la poudre d'analchimie! Là, elle était fichue!  
Son ennemi la regarda de ses yeux noirs et cruels. Son visage était à demi-caché par un voile. Il lança un couteau dans sa direction. Aelo l'esquiva de justesse et il se ficha dans le mur à côté d'elle. Alors, l'homme tira son sabre et bondit vers elle.  
Aelo comprit en une fraction de seconde ce qui lui restait à faire et son saï lui sauta dans la main. Elle sauta et évita de peu la lame qui l'aurait coupé en deux. Dans un féroce cri de guerre, son bras plongea... Et le saï s'enfonca violemment dans la gorge de l'homme qui poussa un gargouillis horrible avant de s'effondrer. Horrifiée, Aelo retira sa lame qui laissa échapper un flot de sang. Elle eut envie de vomir, ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle venait de tuer. Le garde avait beau avoir été un ennemi, il était un humain, comme elle. Mais à cet instant, deux autres soldats arrivèrent...  
Aelo n'avait plus de psynergie à sa disposition. Elle était comme un animal pris au piège. Et l'humain, quand il est acculé contre un mur, redevient animal.  
L'instinct de conservation de la jeune fille fit le reste.  
Elle ramassa le couteau de lancer qui s'était fiché dans le mur. La minute d'après, celui-ci vola vers une cible et se ficha en plein dans sa poitrine, la faisant tomber. L'instant d'après, ses deux saïs étaient dans ses poings et elle bondit vers ses ennemis médusés.  
- YAH!  
Une jugulaire tranchée, une poitrine perforée, le sang gicla contre le mur. La jeune fille était si rapide qu'aucun de ses deux adversaires n'avait eu une chance.  
- Aelo!  
Euros venait de la rejoindre. A cet instant, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et des larmes d'horreur lui montèrent aux yeux. Euros comprit en voyant les cadavres. Il murmura:  
- Tu as réussi à les vaincre...  
Aelo tremblait. Elle murmura:  
- Je... Je viens de tuer...  
Euros s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par les épaules:  
- Regarde-moi, lui dit-il d'un ton autoritaire. Papa nous a dit que c'était difficile la première fois. Mais nous sommes des guerriers, Aelo. Si nous ne nous battons pas, d'autres personnes mourront!  
Aelo hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle avait été surprise, mais en même temps, elle savait très bien que cela devait finir par arriver. Elle se demandait seulement si elle arriverait à s'y habituer.

Pendant ce temps, Skyler et Van avaient eu le même choc:  
- Putain il est mort! Nous l'avons tué, Skyler! s'exclama Van.  
Skyler était blanc. Il regarda le cadavre brûlé et dit:  
- C'était lui ou nous... On est des guerriers... On en tuera bien plus avant la fin de cette quête...  
Cassandra sanglotait à ccôté d'eux, bouleversée.  
- Arrête de chialer, le demi-portion! Fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vouloir à tout prix venir avec nous! Assume!

Plus loin, Vladi venait également de frapper un soldat de son épée. Il eut envie de vomir. Voilà ce que c'était, la guerre. Il n'en revenait pas que l'on en fasse tant de gloire. Du sang se répandait sur le sol, gouttant de sa lame. Qu'y avait-il de glorieux à tuer? Ces ennemis étaient peut-être des gens pas recommandables, mais ils avaient été des hommes, des hommes avec peut-être des femmes, des enfants...  
Ce fut Icham qui le tira de ses réflexions, n'ayant pas compris ce qui se passait. Lui, il en avait déjà tué beaucoup dans sa vie, aussi, il ne voyait pas pourquoi en faire tant d'histoires.  
- Vladi, vite! Nous devons rejoindre tes amis et trouver Farah!  
Le jeune homme se rappella que ses amis avaient besoin de secours et il partit en avant. Et là, voyant les cadavres, il comprit que les autres avaient également passé la barrière. Désormais, ils étaient tous des tueurs.

Une autre bataille éclata, mais en pensant à Hélia, à l'homme qui s'était faits décapiter devant eux, ils apprirent à ne pas avoir trop de pitié pour leurs ennemis, surtout lorsque Cassandra fut blessée à l'épaule par un coup d'épée qui l'avait raté de peu. Ces monstres n'avaient pas hésité à s'attaquer à une jeune fille! Vladi la soigna d'une psynergie, mais cela suffit à les motiver tous et à leur rappeller qu'ils étaient dans un monde en guerre. Enfin, ils trouvèrent la cellule de la jeune fille. Entendant le bruit de bagarre, elle avait comprit qu'on venait à son secours et avait commencé à hurler:  
- Je suis là! Au secours! Au secours!  
- Farah! s'écria Icham d'une voix émue.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Cassandra fit remarquer:  
- Quelqu'un a pensé à prendre une clé?  
- Pas besoin de clé, répliqua Van. Ecartez-vous, je vais faire sauter la serrure!  
L'instant d'après, il projeta une boule de feu sur le fer, un BANG retentit et ils purent ouvrir la porte. Là, ils virent une jolie jeune fille au teint d'ivoire doré, aux grands yeux noirs, ses longs cheveux noir-bleu couvert par un voile rose pâle transparent.  
- Farah!  
Icham se jetait déjà dans les bras de sa bien-aimée qui enfouit son visage dans son épaule.  
- Comment es-tu arrivé ici? souffla-t-elle.  
- C'est grâce à eux... Vite, il faut partir, je te raconterai...  
Les deux jeunes gens sortirent main dans la main. Les six mystiques les regardèrent d'un oeil attendri avant de se mettre à courir. De nouveau, des soldats les provoquèrent, mais cette fois, Euros n'eut vraiment aucun scrupule à leur jeter un Plasma. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin l'extérieur, les deux mystiques d'air appellèrent directement leurs rocs, qui volèrent vers eux.  
- Vite, montez! cria Euros au jeune couple avant de projeter une tornade sur les soldats.  
Cassandra et Skyler les suivirent et le jeune homme décolla, suivi par Aelo et les jumeaux qui avaient couverts ses arrières pendant qu'ils faisaient fuir la prisonnière. Une pluie de flèches les poursuivit alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la maudite prison. Icham raconta à son aimée comment les six mystiques lui avaient proposé leur aide et surtout, les événements tragiques qui s'étaient abattus sur Grenada. Farah en fut horrifiée:  
- On ne peut pas laisser notre peuple souffrir ainsi, Icham! Il faut faire quelque chose!  
- Quand ton père verra que tu es revenue, dit Icham, il se débarrassera de mon oncle, sois en sûre! Nous n'aurons bientôt plus rien à craindre.  
Euros, lui, incitait sa monture à aller plus vite. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers Hélia. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Allait-il arriver à temps? La sauverait-il?

Une heure après, les deux rocs arrivèrent à Grenada. Ils allèrent au palais et Farah put enfin se jeter dans les bras de son père.  
- Ma chérie! Enfin, je t'ai retrouvée...  
- Papa, j'ai eu tellement peur...  
Il ajouta:  
- Le vizir est en balade, normalement. Si vous voulez libérer votre amie, profitez-en!  
Euros et les autres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et ils filèrent vers la chambre ou la jeune fille était enfermée. Lorsqu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrit, elle leur fit un sourire heureux.  
- Oh par tous les dieux, Hélia! s'écria douloureusement Aelo en voyant les affreuses zébrures qu'elle portait sur le dos.  
Vladi, lui, s'approcha aussitôt et incanta:  
- Soin!  
Aussitôt, tout disparut. Voyant qu'elle était à moitié nue, Hélia ramena la couverture sur elle en remerciant Vladi à la hâte. Aelo alla vers les meubles et en retira une tenue vert claire:  
- Tiens, enfile-ca...  
- Merci!  
Elle enfila donc à la hâte la brassière et le pantalon bouffant, puis se leva d'un bond, totalement rétabli, pour aller serrer Cassandra dans ses bras. Enfin, elle la lâcha.  
- Hélia...  
Euros avait la voix qui tremblait. La jeune fille vola vers lui et se jeta également à son cou. Il la serra contre lui, respira à fond son odeur. C'était si bon de la sentir... Il avait eu si peur de la perdre...  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, mais à cet instant, Skyler s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge:  
- C'est pas pour vous embêter, mais on a peut-être intérêt à filer d'ici avant que le coupeur de tête n'arrive, non?  
Rougissant, Euros et Hélia se séparèrent.  
"Pas de chance, hein?" se moqua Aelo.  
"Tais-toi, Soeurette!"  
"Avoue-le, tu aurais pas dit non à un petit bisou..."  
"CA SUFFIT!"  
Ils s'avancèrent donc dans les couloirs, quand à cet instant, on entendit des cris dans les couloirs et des bruits d'explosion.  
- L'enfoiré de Vizir, il est là! cria Van.  
- Oh bon sang, attention à nos têtes! fit Skyler. 


	34. Une lutte pour un trône

Chapitre 34: Une lutte pour un trône

La première chose qu'avaient aperçu les mystiques, c'était la troupe de gardes bleus avec leurs cimeterres. Ni une ni deux, Vladi et Van entamèrent le combat. Une vague de feu projeta deux cibles contre le mur, des racines brisèrent le carrelage et saisirent trois autres personnes en les fracassant au sol. Skyler se retrouva en difficulté lorsque le manche de sa hâche se retrouva tranchée par un coup de cimeterre. Les sorts de feu lui demandaient énormément d'énergie et il ne pouvait pas s'en servir sans arrêt. Sans réfléchir, il attrappa un des cimeterres laissés au sol et s'en servit aussitôt. Il décapita deux gardes d'un coup:  
- Wouah, ca marche bien ces merdes, en plus!  
Pendant ce temps, les saïs d'Aelo faisaient mouche à chaque fois. La jeune fille n'était nullement handicapée par son manque de psynergie. Et la foudre d'Euros la couvrait parfaitement en cas de besoin. Le jeune homme veillait de très près sur sa soeur, et également sur Hélia, qui se montrait d'une férocité effarante au sabre. Elle veillait bien à ce que nul ne puisse approcher Cassy. Ce fut peut-être pour cela que tuer ne parut pas du tout lui poser problème. En fait, la jeune fille ne redoûtait qu'une chose; qu'un fumier ne fasse subir à Cassy ce qu'elle même avait failli subir. Pour protéger sa petite soeur, elle était prête à tout...  
Pour le coup, ils mirent à peine cinq minutes à se débarrasser de l'invasion de gardes du vizir, les derniers détalèrent à toutes jambes.  
- Les lâches! commenta Van. Au final, ce ne sont que des tapettes en jupon!  
Skyler éclata d'un rire sonore.  
- Je suis inquiéte pour le gouverneur et pour Farah, dit Cassandra. Espérons qu'ils ne leur soit rien arrivé!  
Les sept amis se précipitèrent vers la salle du trône. Là, le Vizir menacait ouvertement le gouverneur, ses soldats bleus formaient un cercle autour de l'homme et de sa fille. Icham, le sabre au poing, s'était placé devant eux et criait:  
- Non, mon oncle, je ne vous laisserai pas leur faire de mal!  
Najad éclata d'un rire mesquin.  
- Et comment comptes-tu m'en m'en empêcher, espèce de gamin que tu es? Tu n'as jamais été bon au combat, tu es aussi incapable que mon idiot de frère l'était... Vu mes appuis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas devenir gouverneur à la place du gouverneur...  
- Pas d'accord! cria Euros avant de projeter un plasma droit sur le vizir.  
Celui-ci fut arrêté par... Un bouclier violet et Euros blêmit. Le chef de la garde rapproché était le mystique de Jupiter qui avait sondé leurs pensées!  
Le vizir se retourna et rit:  
- Tu vas avoir du mal, mon garçon... Je dis plutôt que toi et tes amis allez finir avec vos têtes piquées sur les murailles du palais de Grenada la Rouge!  
Les gardes bleus leur foncèrent dessus, mais à cet instant, d'autres gardes vêtus de pourpre arrivèrent et commencèrent à combattre. Icham se joignit au groupe et cria:  
- Laissons faire les gardes du gouverneur, occupons-nous plutôt de neutraliser le Vizir et le chef de la garde bleue!  
- Bonne idée! cria Aelo.  
Mais à cet instant, un violent Plasma s'abattit sur nos héros, les sonnant à moitié.  
- Aaaaaaah!  
Skyler se retrouva projeté au sol, bien électrocuté. Aelo comprit tout de suite:  
- Euros! Nous allons devoir nous relayer pour protéger les autres!  
- Je peux le faire! cria Cassy.  
Euros la regarda:  
- Tu maîtrises Protection?  
La fillette hocha la tête.  
- Alors vas-y! Sois notre bouclier!  
Vladi dit aussitôt:  
- La terre est l'opposé de l'air, je me charge du clown en bleu.  
Hélia dit:  
- Je vais t'aider, Vladi!  
Euros, lui, avait pris un air menaçant:  
- Et moi, je m'en vais donner une bonne leçon à ce fumier de Vizir! Plasma!  
Les éclairs frappèrent l'homme qui ne sentit pas grand chose et riposta par un rayon pourpre. Pendant ce temps, Van et Skyler essayaient de l'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, en utilisant leurs armes. Mais le Vizir brandissait lui-même un grand cimeterre et parvenaient à contrer facilement leurs attaques vus que les deux jeunes gens n'étaient malheureusement pas encore des escrimeurs hors pair en dépit de leur bonne volonté. Ils continuèrent donc à s'acharner malgré tout, surtout Euros qui puisait sa force dans la haine qu'il ressentait pour ce fumier. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il voyait les horribles zébrures sur le dos d'Hélia. Et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui faire payer!  
Aelo lançait également des Plasma, le contrôle de sa psynergie lui étant revenu, mais ne faisait pas grand mal non plus, malgré ce même désir de venger Hélia.  
Cassandra, pendant ce temps, continuait à entourer ses amis et elle-même de protection, mais à un moment donné, le mystique de Mars projeta un violent rayon dans sa direction, voulant faire tomber les défenses des héros qui semblaient pas trop secoué par ses tirs.  
- Attention!  
Skyler se jeta devant elle et le rayon pourpre l'atteignit de plein fouet. Par chance, la psynergie de protection le protégea et il fut juste projeté à terre.  
- Skyler, ca va? cria Cassandra, inquiéte pour son sauveur.  
Elle se pencha vers lui mais...  
- Casse-toi!  
Skyler s'était levé brusquement, la fusilla du regard avant de retourner combattre. Cassandra gonfla ses joues. Décidément, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à son attitude. Néammoins, elle continua de se concentrer sur ses amis, les protégeant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait...

Les plasmas ricochaient sur les boucliers autour d'eux, mais Hélia, Vladi et Icham avaient du mal face au mystique d'air. Il était tenace. Il fallait pourtant arriver à le supprimer pour pouvoir vaincre le vizir, mais ce n'était pas facile. Les trois mystiques de Vénus lui envoyaient leurs meilleures psynergies, sans résultat. Il se moquait ouvertement d'eux:  
- Vous n'avez aucune chance, bande de gamins!  
Son cimeterre frappa, la pointe frappa Hélia de plein fouet.  
- Hélia!  
Aelo l'avait vue tomber et elle avertit son frère:  
- Les autres ont du mal, je vais voir ce que je peux faire!  
Euros hocha la tête, avant d'esquiver un nouveau jet de flamme. Pendant ce temps, Hélia s'était soignée à la hâte et combattit de nouveau avec fureur. Aelo regarda le combat et lâcha un soupir. Ce mystique de Jupiter était une vraie plaie, il n'y avait pas à dire. Il lança une tornade qui balaya les trois combattants, les projetant à terre. Vladi lui envoya une stalactite en représailles. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Aelo, elle, envoya un plasma à son tour, mais elle savait qu'il ne sentirait pratiquement rien. Sa seule chance, ce serait de pouvoir lui trancher la gorge et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'approcher assez près pour tenter l'exploit. Mais soudain, une tactique très vicieuse lui vint à l'esprit...  
Elle incanta et un tourbillon apparut autour d'elle, la souleva dans les airs. L'instant d'après, elle bondit droit vers sa cible. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter. Aelo se jeta sur lui, le projetant au sol. Son saï siffla et elle le plongea en plein dans la poitrine de son ennemi. Le sang jaillit, se répandit sur le sol.  
- Bravo, Aelo! s'exclama Vladi.  
Aelo retira sa lame avec un certain sentiment de victoire. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas eu une seule seconde d'hésitation. Cela l'effrayait, mais en même temps, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Hélia, elle dit aussitôt:  
- Allons aider Euros et les autres!  
Sabre au poing, elle fila. On avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait été blessée quelques minutes auparavant. Tous se faufilèrent à travers le pugilat provoqué par les gardes. Il était temps, le reste de l'équipe rencontrait vraiment de grandes difficultés. Euros et Van combattaient avec moins de forces qu'au début, cela se voyait à leurs traits tirés sous le coup de l'effort, aux tremblements qui les parcouraient... Aelo se précipita:  
- Euros! Tiens bon, mon frère!  
Hélia, Vladi et Icham s'étaient précipité également, Icham sonnant la charge:  
- Sus au Vizir! Il est temps qu'il paie pour ses crimes!  
Ils se mirent donc à l'attaquer à sept, mais le Vizir esquiva avec une agilité qui les déconcerta leurs attaques, et pourtant, ils en envoyèrent! Les racines des trois mystiques de terre auraient dû le broyer, l'immobiliser, mais il les faisait brûler dans de grandes gerbes de flammes. Van et Skyler auraient dû le tailler en pièces de leurs armes mais ils n'arrivaient pas à le toucher. Aelo aurait pu lui planter un saï en plein coeur, mais elle n'avait aucune possibilité de l'approcher. Euros envoyait des Plasma, mais il n'en sentait pas les effets. Les sept mystiques sentirent un grand découragement l'envahir. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir le vaincre? En auraient-ils la force? Icham, lui, restait sans voix devant la puissance de son ennemi. Il eut tout juste le temps d'éviter un nouveau rayon. Il lâcha un soupir et ré-attaqua de son sabre, avant de se faire cueillir par une nouvelle attaque. Le Vizir, qui semblait en avoir assez de s'amuser, incanta et brusquement, un grand cercle pourpre flamboyant émana de lui.  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Ils furent tous très violemment touchés. Le bouclier de Cassandra ne put les protéger face à cela. Euros et Aelo se retrouvèrent violemment projetés contre le mur, et retombèrent à terre, complètement sonnés. A coté d'eux, Icham se tenait le ventre, gravement brûlés. Farah hurla, son père tenta de la calmer. Hélia et Vladi tombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, et Hélia gémit:  
- Je... je crois que je vais m'évanouir...  
Les brûlures la taraudaient. Le vizir en profita:  
- Toi, petite peste! Laisse-moi te faire goûter à l'enfer!  
Il incanta et un dragon de flamme apparut, et enveloppa brusquement Hélia, la soulevant en l'air. La jeune femme cria de douleur, prisonnière des mâchoires de la bête de feu qui ne la lâcha pas.  
- HELIA!  
Euros ne contenait plus sa terreur. Hélia allait être réduite en cendres! Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas car elle était une mystique et non une simple humaine, mais lorsque le sort la fracassa littéralement contre le sol et qu'elle se mit à cracher du sang, les bras et les jambes bien brûlés, il explosa.  
- JE VAIS VOUS TUER!  
Il se releva d'un bond, mais riant de sa fureur, le Vizir lui jeta un rayon pourpre qui le renversa de nouveau au sol:  
- Ca m'étonnerait! Tu n'es qu'un gamin... Un gamin tout faible...  
Euros serra les dents. Il avait encore de la force, il le sentait. Cette force naissait de sa colère, mais elle était présente. Il allait réduire le Vizir en charpie... Il jeta un regard navré à sa soeur qui paraissait très mal en point, il le sentait dans leur lien mental. Quant à Hélia, elle continuait de cracher du sang, secouée de spasmes. Vladi, à côté d'elle, aurait voulu la soigner, mais il n'avait plus de force. Euros se redressa d'un bond et une tornade contra le jet de flammes envoyé par son ennemi. Son bâton au poing, il projeta une nouvelle boule de foudre, mais le Vizir l'esquiva en un rien de temps:  
- C'est tout?  
- Oh que non!  
Il incanta et brusquement, une autre tornade se leva, mais cette fois-ci, Euros ne la lança pas tout de suite sur son ennemi. Il préféra la gonfler au maximum, tandis que le mystique de Mars essayait d'envoyer un rayon pourpre qui ne réussit pas à passer le bouclier d'air comprimé formé par la tornade.  
"Ah, si tu pouvais m'envoyer une vraie dose de feu à la figure, ce serait le pied mon pote!" pensa Euros qui avait une idée en tête.  
Et le Vizir le fit. Il lui envoya carrément une colonne de flammes... Qu'Euros se fit un malin plaisir de lui renvoyer, en double puissance, vu la dose d'oxygène sous pression qu'il venait de manipuler!  
- Aaaaaaargh!  
Le vizir hurla, brûlé par ses propres flammes. Mais Euros ne s'arrêta pas là! Son ennemi était enfin vulnérable! Un autre Plasma l'atteignit cette fois de plein fouet, et il en ressentit très bien les effets! Déchaîné par sa haine et sa fureur, Euros ne diminua pas la décharge, mais au contraire l'augmenta, prenant un plaisir sadique à entendre sa victime pousser des hurlements déchirants, tandis que les éclairs le secouaient, le plaquaient contre le mur du fond. Au bout d'un long moment, le jeune homme se décida à lâcher prise et alla vers Aelo:  
- Je t'emprunte ca!  
Il saisit l'un des saï de sa soeur et bondit vers sa victime toujours à terre, avant de plonger le poignard dans sa gorge en lui murmurant:  
- Pour Hélia, espèce de fumier!  
- Euros! s'écria Aelo, choquée.  
Depuis l'endroit où elle était recroquevillée, elle avait tout vu et regarda son frère comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois:  
- On ne frappe pas un ennemi à terre! Tu as déjà oublié tout ce que nous a enseigné Papa?  
- On ne laisse pas une ordure pareille vivre! rétorqua Euros.  
Aelo avait les larmes aux yeux et une migraine affreuse lui vrillait les tempes: les pensées de colère et de haine de son jumeau était si puissantes qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'une telle noirceur. Elle se mit à sangloter:  
- Euros! Arrête ca tout de suite, je t'en supplie! Tu me fais peur...  
Le jeune homme comprit aussitôt. Il se précipita vers Hélia, tentant de se calmer. Il constata qu'elle était gravement blessé. Vladi, à côté d'elle, ne semblait pas en forme non plus, mais ce fut à lui finalement qu'Euros choisit de donner la potion qu'il avait dans son sac:  
- Tiens, dépêche-toi de soigner Hélia...  
Vladi n'hésita pas. Il incanta et Hélia se leva à son tour, rétablie. Elle serra Euros dans ses bras, mais se dégagea vite et alla aider Vladi à soigner les autres. Icham se releva et les remercia:  
- Merci, vous avez sauvé notre cité...  
- C'est ce que j'allais dire, dit le gouverneur qui se remettait de sa frayeur. Vous avez mené un remarquable combat, je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez.  
Icham, lui, sourait en regardant Euros et Hélia:  
- Alors, c'était elle la fameuse "amie"? Elle a bien de la chance que tu l'aies choisie...  
Euros et Hélia rougirent violemment:  
- Mais... Euh! C'est juste une AMIE! dit Euros.  
- Oh, désolé... J'ai cru pourtant un instant le contraire...  
- Héééééééé! s'écrièrent les deux adolescents qui étaient écarlates.  
Aelo éclata de rire, imitée par Cassandra.  
"Ce n'est pas drôle soeurette!"  
"Cherche pas frangin, tu t'es grillé tout seul!"  
Mais déjà, le gouverneur s'adressait à Icham:  
- Icham, je te remercie de tout mon coeur d'avoir aidé ces gens à sauver ma fille. Tu as montré ta vaillance. En récompense, que puis-je t'offrir?  
Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, n'osant pas formuler sa requête. Farah l'encouragea avec un sourire:  
- Dis-lui, Icham. Il me semble que tu as gagné ce droit-là!  
- De quoi parle-t-il? s'étonna le gouverneur.  
Mais Icham rougissait, ne sachant pas très bien comment le formuler. Euros décida d'intervenir:  
- C'est pourtant simple! Je crois que ce jeune homme voudrait demander la main de votre charmante fille!  
- C'est cela! dit Icham.  
Le gouverneur parut assez surpris sur le coup. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris un coup de massue sur la tête. Il finit par dire:  
- Et toi, ma fille, y consens-tu?  
- Oui! De tout coeur, répondit-elle, rayonnante.  
- Bah voilà, c'était pas compliqué, commenta Van.  
Ils rirent tous. Enfin, le gouverneur demanda:  
- J'imagine que vous ne resterez pas assister au grand mariage?  
Vladi répondit:  
- Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais nous avons une quête à accomplir. Nous devrions peut-être vous avertir d'ailleurs. Vous savez que votre vizir était soudoyé par les ombres. Or, sur notre continent, un étrange mal a frappé les habitants dôtés de psynergie. Nous sommes venus pour chercher un remède et l'on nous a dit que nous en trouverions un chez le peuple Maïa.  
- Le peuple Maïa? C'est loin, dit Icham. Vous n'y serez pas avant plus d'un mois!  
- En volant? répondit Aelo.  
- Peut-être deux semaines si vous êtes rapide, dit Farah.  
- Et il faudra vous méfier sur la route, il y'aura des villages, mais les autorités sont probablement contrôlées par les Ombres aussi, fit Icham.  
Le gouverneur dit à cet instant:  
- J'ai une récompense qui pourrait vous être utile. Qui est le meilleur mystique de Terre parmi vous?  
- Vladi, répondit Hélia.  
- Hélia, répliqua celui-ci.  
Euros et Aelo pouffèrent. Le gouverneur soupira:  
- Le meilleur à l'épée?  
- Vladi, dit Hélia.  
- Alors, ce sera pour toi, Vladi. Cette épée de Gaïa a le pouvoir de déclencher un séïsme. Elle enterra tes ennemis sous la pierre!  
- Merci, Gouverneur, je suis honoré de la recevoir, souffla Vladi.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le moment des adieux. Icham, qui s'était lié d'amitié avec Euros, semblait un peu peiné de le voir partir:  
- Tu reviendras nous voir avec ta soeur? demanda-t-il. Vous serez toujours bien reçu ici!  
- Ce sera avec joie, répondit Euros avec un sourire, mais il faut d'abord qu'on en finisse avec les Ombres!  
- Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance! Puissiez-vous trouver un jour soleil et bonheur!  
- Sûrement, dit Hélia avec un sourire.  
- En route! annonca Aelo qui montait déjà sur Notos.  
Van lâcha un soupir quand ils eurent décollé:  
- Sans les têtes coupés sur les murs du palais, il aurait été sympa de passer quelques jours de vaccances ici, dit-il. La bouffe est géniale, il y'a de supers trucs à visiter...  
- Eh bien moi, je suis bien contente qu'on soit partie, fit Hélia. Je n'ai que des mauvais souvenirs... Et vivement que je puisse changer de fringues!  
- Il vaudrait mieux, approuva Euros. Sinon, tu vas provoquer des émeutes!  
"Dragueur", le narga Aelo.  
"Arrête!"  
Le voyage reprit dans la gaité la plus totale...


	35. Toutes les maladies ne peuvent se guérir

Chapitre 35: Toutes les maladies ne peuvent se guérir...

Léos alla tremper un mouchoir propre dans la bassine d'eau froide et humidifia prudement le front du malade dont il s'occupait. C'était un jeune mystique de Jupiter que ses camarades avaient transporté jusqu'ici sur un de leurs oiseaux-rocs. Il avait à peine dix-huit ans et il délirait dans sa fièvre.  
Le nombre de malades augmentaient de jour en jour. Léos aidait les guérisseurs du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et quand il avait quelques minutes de libre, il allait soutenir Ivan. Ce dernier semblait être un véritable supplicié au bûcher. Eléana restait bloquée au premier stade de la maladie et son corps combattait l'infection avec une force admirable. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà presque une semaine qu'elle était infectée. Ivan restait près d'elle, lui tenant la main, embrassant son front moite de sueur, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager l'incendie qui lui ravageait le corps. Il était condamné à la voir souffrir et cette vision le taraudait, le torturait comme jamais.  
- Je vais mourir, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle respirait de manière saccadée. Elle avait eu un choc en apprenant que ses enfants étaient partis trouver un remède sur l'ordre de l'Inexorable. Ivan n'avait pu lui cacher la vérité. Elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux, mais avait encaissé le coup avec calme. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait jamais désobéir à l'Inexorable, car les conséquences en étaient bien plus dramatiques.  
- Tu ne vas pas mourir, ne dis pas ca! Bats-toi, Eléana! Ne lâche pas prise!  
Il serra sa main encore plus fort, tentant de lui transmettre sa propre énergie. Eléana parvint à se calmer. Bien sûr qu'elle allait se battre! Elle ne voulait pas quitter Ivan... Il l'aimait tant...  
- Je ne te quitterai pas, souffla-t-elle.  
- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, lui murmura-t-il. Je t'aime tellement...

Pendant ce temps, Léos était toujours près du malade. Son état avait encore empiré.  
- Sofia! appella-t-il, alarmé.  
La guérisseuse arriva et comprit aussitôt:  
- Sa fièvre monte!  
Elle saisit un mouchoir, le remplit avec des petites particules de glace qui tombèrent de sa paume et placa la poche formé sur le font du garçon.  
- Ote-lui sa couverture, il faut faire tomber la fièvre...  
Le garçon se mit à greloter:  
- j'ai... si froid...  
- Je suis désolé mon grand, dit Léos. On ne peut pas faire autrement.  
Ils continuèrent à rester près du jeune homme en état critique, mais celui-ci ferma soudain les yeux et son teint devint blanc.  
- Merde, il est entrain de nous claquer entre les doigts! pesta Léos.  
- Prière! cria Sofia tentant de ramener un souffle vital au gamin.  
Léos, lui, avait démarré un massage cardiaque en sentant que le pouls était devenu absent.  
- Merde, nous lâche pas! Reviens parmi nous!  
Trois minutes infructueuses. Au bout de ce temps-là, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Sofia en avait les larmes aux yeux:  
- C'est fini...  
Léos sentit une certaine tristesse lui griffer le coeur:  
- Je suis désolé.  
Sofia remonta la couverture sur le mort et ordonna à Maria de le transporter dans le mouroir. Les deux infortunés mystiques restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. C'était le troisième mort cette semaine, mais à chaque fois, c'était une déchirure, se rendre compte que l'on ne pouvait rien pour le sauver... Sofia redressa la tête et plongea son doux regard bleu dans celui violet foncé de Léos:  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Léos. Tu as tout fait pour le sauver. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour toute l'aide que tu m'as donnée cette semaine...  
- C'est tout naturel. Après tout, j'ai aidé les responsables de cette peste, il est normal que je fasse tout pour réparer, maintenant...  
- Ne culpabilise pas, Léos, dit doucement Sofia. Tu es un homme bon. Tu nous l'as bien montré durant toutes ces années. Quelque soit le mal que tu aies fait, je sais que tu as fait surtout beaucoup de bien...  
Il lui sourit. Son coeur battit un peu plus vite. Cela allait faire bientôt cinq ans qu'il en était amoureux... Amoureux d'elle, de sa gentillesse, de sa manière de se dévouer pour les autres... Sa douceur, ses grands yeux bleus...  
Il n'osait pas lui avouer. Sofia avait toujours repoussé ses tentatives de nouer un contact plus approfondi. Il était évident qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui...  
Mais avant, il pouvait fuir sur Apélia, s'occuper de mission d'un bout à l'autre de Weyard... Alors que depuis maintenant une semaine, il était coincé ici et condamné à la côtoyer plus que nécessaire alors que tout son être ne voulait que s'éloigner d'elle avant de devenir fou. Encore que maintenant, il se demandait s'il s'en sentirait le courage.  
Il retourna près d'Ivan, qui soupirait. Eléana s'était enfin endormie sous l'action d'une dose d'eau bienfaisante du phare. Son pouvoir de guérison n'était pas assez puissant pour guérir l'épidémie, mais néammoins, elle retardait le dévellopement de la maladie. En voyant l'air lugubre de Léos, Ivan comprit:  
- Encore un mort?  
Léos hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler. Tout allait vraiment trop mal, il allait craquer. Il se rudoya. Ivan avait plus besoin de soutien que lui! Il devait être là pour l'aider à affronter l'épreuve qu'était la maladie de sa femme. Même si là, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire. Rien de plus que ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit durant toute la semaine, sans doûte. Qu'Eléana était forte et qu'elle allait sûrement s'en sortir. En réalité, il n'y croyait pas trop, surtout en voyant le nombre déjà trop élevé à son goût de personnes qui mourraient. Mais il savait qu'Ivan était également au pire, en dépit de l'espoir auquel il s'accrochait.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
Ivan avait relevé la tête et l'observait.  
- De quoi tu parles? répondit Léos sur la défensive.  
- Je ne cherchais pas à lire ton esprit, mais néammoins, je sens bien que tu es troublé. Je doûte que ce soit uniquement lié au fait de t'occuper des malades... Je me trompe?  
Léos eut un léger sourire. L'intuitivité d'Ivan était l'une de ses plus grandes qualités. Il lui répondit alors:  
- Effectivement, il n'y a pas que ca qui me préoccupe, mais peu importe. Tu as assez de soucis comme ca sans avoir besoin de t'occuper de futilités!  
Ivan comprit, mais cela ne le gênait pas au contraire. Avec une épouse agonisante, les sujets de divertissements étaient devenus rares et pouvoir parler de sujets plus légers ne lui déplaisaient pas au contraire. Il eut donc un petit sourire malicieux(ce qui était très rare en ce moment) et répondit:  
- Et si on en parlait, de ces futilités?  
Léos eut un petit rire triste avant de dire:  
- T'es vraiment un mec génial...  
- Je sais, mes amis le disent tous...  
Léos rit doucement et dit enfin:  
- Honnêtement, que ferais-tu si tu étais amoureux d'une femme qui t'ignorerait superbement?  
Ivan répondit aussitôt:  
- Elle ne t'ignore pas! Enfin, j'ai l'impression qu'il lui arrive de te parler...  
- Disons plutôt qu'elle est très distante...  
Il ajouta:  
- Bon sang, Ivan, c'est ta meilleure amie, tu la connais, après tout! Donne-moi le mode d'emploi, parce que là, je suis largué! Tu te rends compte que ca va faire cinq ans que ca dure, cette histoire stupide...  
Ivan réfléchit quelques secondes. L'amour était toujours un terrain glissant pour lui. Son histoire avec Eléana avait été TRES compliqué, mais il ne voyait pas trop quoi conseiller à Léos, surtout qu'il ne savait même pas si c'était réciproque. Il connaissait son histoire avec Alex, mais n'était pas en droit d'en parler à Léos... Il lui demanda:  
- Déjà, tu as lu son esprit, donc, tu sais certaines choses, non?  
Léos eut un air sombre:  
- Qu'un fumier l'a détruite? Oui, je suis un peu au courant...  
- Sofia a été assez terriblement marquée par cette histoire. Elle n'a jamais pu tourner la page... Surtout qu'on ne sait même pas ce qu'il est devenu.  
- Et ca l'empêche d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie?  
Ivan regarda doucement le visage endormi d'Eléana et regarda soudain Léos d'un air sombre:  
- Tu sais Léos, il y'a une chose que j'ai appris dans ma propre histoire qui je pense s'appliquera sans peine à la tienne, c'est qu'aimer quelqu'un, c'est aussi accepter son passé. Et ce n'est pas toujours facile.  
Léos parut égaré:  
- Eléana n'avait pas eu d'histoire avant toi, si?  
- Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai eu un rival en face, et de taille. Son meilleur ami...  
- L'aimait-elle?  
Une lueur douloureuse apparut dans les yeux violets de l'homme blond et Léos commenca à deviner l'histoire.  
- Pas de la même manière que moi. Mais assez pour me blesser. Assez pour nous blesser tous deux...  
Léos serra les dents. Il imaginait très bien ce que son ami avait pu ressentir. Il demanda:  
- Et au final?  
- Il est mort. Il s'est sacrifié face à Antinos en personne. Elle et moi avons frôlé la rupture définitive, mais finalement, notre relation s'est quand même transformée. Mais il y'a toujours eu cette ombre entre nous et ca a été très difficile pour moi de le supporter au début. Je voulais avoir l'exclusivité sur elle, comme tout homme dans ce monde, hélas... Le temps a fait son oeuvre, donc, ce n'est plus vraiment dûr... Mais il n'en reste pas moins que c'est toujours là. Avec Sofia, c'est ce qui risque de t'arriver. Je ne sais pas si elle aime toujours Alex, je n'en sais rien. Mais elle n'a pas eu la possibilité de tourner la page, contrairement à Eléana. Que tes sentiments pour elle soient partagés ou non, tu vas en souffrir.  
Léos se contenta de répondre:  
- Toi et Eléana avez pourtant l'air si unis et heureux... J'ai du mal à croire que ca ait pu être aussi difficile...  
- Parce que je l'aime assez pour avoir surmonté ma jalousie et mon désir d'exclusivité. J'ai accepté qu'elle continue de chérir le souvenir de cette personne qu'elle a aimée et qu'une partie d'elle aimera toujours. C'est naturel. C'est comme les gens veufs qui se remarient. Ils aiment profondément leurs nouveaux partenaires, mais ils ne cessent pas pour autant complètement de penser à la personne perdue. Et je sais qu'Eléana m'aime plus qu'elle n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre. Les années passées ensemble nous ont tellement liés que j'ai parfois l'impression que nous ne sommes que deux parties d'un même corps. -Il eut un léger petit sourire-. Mais là, je m'égare un peu...  
- J'en aurais appris quelque chose, soupira-t-il. Quel poisseux je suis, ajouta-t-il en pouffant. Déjà, la première, c'était un cas, mais la seconde ca a l'air encore pire...  
- La première? demanda Ivan.  
Léos eut un pâle sourire:  
- Tu n'as pas fouillé si loin dans mon esprit, finalement...  
Il commenca alors à raconter:  
- Elle s'appelait Aluna et elle était une mystique d'eau. Je l'ai aimée comme un fou. Seulement, j'ignorais qu'elle était l'une des ombres les plus... talentueuses...  
- Que s'est-il passé?  
- J'ai quitté les Ombres quand ils ont voulu utiliser un des virus qu'ils avaient le pouvoir d'innoculer sur la population. Aluna s'est portée volontaire bien volontiers pour aller le répandre dans les réseaux d'eau potable...  
Ivan fit la grimâce:  
- Dis donc, Léos, tu as de drôles de goûts, en matière de fille...  
- Je n'en savais rien au début de notre relation, répliqua l'homme aux cheveux de jade. Crois-moi, quand j'ai appris qu'elle participait à cette chose, elle n'a pas eu le loisir de mettre le plan de ses chefs à exécution. Je l'ai tuée.  
- Tu as réussi à faire ca? Tu l'aimais...  
- Je l'ai haïe deux fois plus, répondit Léos d'un air sombre. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir été amoureux d'un tel monstre. Je n'ai eu aucune pitié quand je me suis retrouvé en face d'elle. Quant à elle, je ne sais pas si elle m'a aimé un jour ou juste manipulé, mais de toute manière, je peux t'assurer que cela m'indiffére complètement. Après, j'ai dû fuir Antara et j'en ai enterré au passage ce mauvais souvenir. Ca ne m'a pas dégoûté des femmes pour autant, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
- Avant de connaître Sofia, tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air de vouloir autres choses que des aventures... Pour un mystique d'air, tu te comportais vraiment en adolescent à peine pubére...  
- Les femmes sont des garces... pour la plupart!  
- Eh bien, j'ose espérer que Sofia te guérira de tes tendances misogynes... Pourquoi tu n'essaie pas de l'inviter à un verre, déjà? En plus, elle a besoin de se reposer, elle en fait trop...  
- J'ai essayé un milliard de fois, elle a refusé toutes mes invitations sous des prétextes!  
- Hum...  
Ivan réfléchit. Il ne voyait pas trop comment débloquer la situation, mais il avait remarqué une chose, c'est que Sofia n'était pas à l'aise avec Léos... Il ne savait pas si elle était amoureuse, mais il savait que contrairement à ce que pensait son pauvre ami, il ne la laissait pas indifférente.  
- Bon. Alors joue franc-jeu!  
- Quoi?  
- Dis-lui qu'elle te plait et courtise-la!  
- Des malades agonisent et je devrais la courtiser? Elle a d'autres soucis en tête, là.  
- Puiqu'elle refuse de passer du temps avec toi en dehors d'ici, je ne pensais pas exactement à ce que tu commences maintenant, mais lorsque les choses se seront arrangées. Vous vous êtes cotoyés quand même assez longtemps. Quand mes chers enfants et leurs amis seront revenus avec le remède en poche, rien ne t'empêchera de vivre ta vie...  
- Et si elle me repousse encore?  
- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien!  
Léos soupira:  
- De toute façon, je dois faire quelque chose... Cette épidémie, on va sûrement réussir à la guérir, mais j'ai remarqué que contre l'amour, il n'y a aucun remède...  
A cet instant, ils virent arriver Piers qui paraissait paniqué:  
- Léos, Sofia! J'ai besoin d'aide, il y'a une fille qui est entrain de nous faire un malaise cardiaque à cause de la fièvre!  
- La pause est finie, dit Léos à Ivan. Je file!  
- Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider...  
- Tu peux aller vérifier l'état de Vlad et de Lina? Je ne suis pas passé les voir depuis une demie-heure...  
Ivan hocha la tête.  
Sofia et Léos allèrent donc rejoindre Piers près de la jeune fille rousse dont le pouls décollait. Brusquement, un jet de flammes jaillit de ses paumes et elle hurla.  
- Elle est passée directement en troisième stade! cria Piers.  
Un rayon pourpre frôla son épaule et explosa le mur derrière lui.  
- Merde, ca craint! jura Léos alors que la fille se tordait de douleur, agitée de convulsion. Constriction!  
Le verrouillage ne fonctionna guère, un autre jet de flammes percuta le plafond. Piers réagit à son tour:  
- Givre!  
Le Djinn se délia et une aura bleue entoura la jeune fille, qui brusquement, retomba sur son oreiller, secouée de spasmes, mais sa psynergie à présent bloquée limitait les dégâts.  
- Vite, une dose de poudre d'analchimie et de l'eau de soin! dit Sofia à Léos. Elle va retrouver le contrôle de son pouvoir dans moins de cinq minutes...  
Piers, pendant ce temps, avait attrapé le pouls:  
- Les battements de son coeur sont beaucoup trop rapides, Sofia!  
- Aaaaaaaaaah!  
La jeune fille hurla encore, alors que Léos arrivait avec l'eau de guérison et la poudre rose fluo.  
- Bon sang, regardez ses yeux!  
La patiente hurlait et des larmes de sang jaillissaient de ses paupières et de ses narines. Son coeur battait à 180 et visiblement, elle souffrait maintenant d'un début d'hémorragie cérébrale provoquée par un éclatement de vaisseaux sanguins sous l'effet des pulsions.  
- Prière!  
Piers avait réagi à la vitesse de l'éclair, tentant de réparer les vaisseaux sanguins endommagés. Pendant ce temps, Léos lui avait lancé la poudre d'analchimie directement sur la poitrine. Sofia lui immobilisa la tête et lui fit avaler le contenu entier du flacon d'eau de guérison. Cette eau possédait également des vertus calmantes et le pouls commenca à baisser. La fille retomba sur le lit, sanglotante, mais bien vivante. Piers lâcha un soupir. Il avait épuisé pratiquement toute sa psynergie pour empêcher son corps de subir d'autres lésions internes.  
- On a réussi, souffla-t-il. Merci vous deux...  
- Elle a démoli un mur, pesta Léos.  
- Sans parler du fait que la poudre d'analchimie est rare, dit Sofia et qu'on ne pourra pas laisser cette fille longtemps comme ca... Si elle ne recoit pas ses doses, elle deviendra une vraie bombe, comme les deux autres qui sont en troisième stade...  
Les trois amis se regardèrent, très inquiets. Cette épidémie faisait de plus en plus de ravages et ils ne réussiraient plus à la contenir longtemps...


	36. Serments

Chapitre 36: Serments

Eolos poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction. Les dernières visions qu'il venait d'avoir lui avait démontré une Aelo toujours bien en vie, malgré le voyage à Grenada. Mais cependant, il avait pu voir autre chose qui l'avait ravi: Euros savait se montrer sans pitié...  
- Pauvre Najad... Il n'a rien dû comprendre à ce qui lui est arrivé... Se faire misérablement égorger par un gosse de quinze ans... Il n'y a pas à dire, Euros est un bien meilleur numéro que son père... Heureusement que ce n'est pas face à lui que je me suis trouvé lors du... petit incident de sa naissance...  
Il était assis dans un somptueux fauteuil, dans sa résidence secondaire à la campagne. Ce n'était pas très éloigné de Bilibin et assez près de la Ligue Jupiter. Il n'aimait pas habiter en ville, de plus, cela aurait pu l'empêcher de recevoir ouvertement ses plus chers hôtes venus d'Antara...  
Ils n'étaient plus que sept, à présent. L'un était déjà en mission. Et la malheureuse Aurora avait eu un léger accident... Elle s'était montrée trop stupide. Cependant, cela déplaisait à Eolos. Il dit:  
- Nous avons un problème, les amis. Nous ne sommes plus que huit et il faut que la place soit occupée par un mystique de Mercure... Mais c'est peut-être une chance, car je crois savoir qui la remplacera... Et nous avons tout à gagner au change!  
La femme blonde à droite de lui demanda:  
- Qui, Eolos? Aurora était de loin la meilleure après Cielos! Tu étais vraiment obligé de l'occire? lanca-t-elle d'un ton agressif à l'homme aux cheveux bleus.  
- Vous n'auriez pas voulu que cet enfoiré de Léos qu'elle n'a même pas été fichue d'abattre fouille son esprit, non? Je n'avais que quelques secondes pour agir. Elle était trop blessée pour pouvoir s'enfuir.  
Il ajouta:  
- Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, j'aimais bien ma soeur... Mais je l'ai sacrifiée pour notre cause.  
- La seule chose qu'Euros ne fera jamais, commenta Eolos.  
Il ajouta:  
- J'ai été curieux et j'ai réussi à me projeter un peu dans le destin de la petite... C'était très interessant... Aelo, en grandissant, héritera d'un pouvoir tout aussi fort que celui de son frère... Son seul problème, c'est qu'elle ressemble malheureusement trop à son père, et que cela continuera avec l'âge. Elle est une menace, une très grande menace que nous devons éliminer... Et au plus vite!  
- En quoi pourrait-elle être aussi dangereuse? demanda l'un des mystiques de Mars, un homme aux cheveux pourpres et aux yeux de braise.  
- Si Aelo atteint ses vingt ans, non seulement, elle sera puissante, mais en plus, il sera très difficile de l'arrêter... Car la jeune fille a plus d'un ange gardien... Une force très puissante, dont j'ignore la provenance, veut à tout prix empêcher sa mort...  
- Un mystique?  
- Je n'ai pas pu voir d'où cela provenait, mais sûrement. En tout cas, elle sera très difficile à atteindre et ses ennemis tomberont autour d'elle les uns après les autres...  
Il grogna de frustration. Ses visions étaient toujours aussi imprécises, et le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait jamais comment il allait capter Euros et Aelo. Il savait pourquoi. Euros et Aelo avaient été avertis du danger qu'il représentait et il était sûr que les enfants étaient capable de bloquer les mystiques qui voulaient les observer. La femme blonde dit soudain:  
- Eolos, cette force dont tu parles est sûrement celle d'un mystique... Il faut le trouver et l'éliminer aussi...  
- Tu n'auras qu'à te concentrer sur lui. Moi, j'ai demandé à notre cher ami Sil de faire le nécessaire, c'est pour cela qu'il est aujourd'hui absent de notre assemblée... Son petit serpent devrait réussir à éliminer Aelo...  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, rétorqua Eonos. Le venin du serpent éméraude met quand même trois jours pour tuer un mystique.  
- Trois jours d'atroce agonie... Qu'aucun antidote ne peut soigner... Tout ce que ses amis pourront faire, c'est prolonger ses souffrances au maximum une semaine et le venin gagnera...  
Il ajouta:  
- Et s'il peut supprimer les autres, ce sera bien aussi... Euros nous montrera comme cela de quoi il est vraiment capable... Même si je ne crois pas qu'ils arriveront jamais à éradiquer l'épidémie qui sévit à Angara... Ha, ha, ha, ha!  
- Reste le problème du mystique de Mercure, dit Cielos.  
- Ah, voilà ce que j'allais rajouter... Donc, j'ai eu une vision très interessante au sujet de la Sirène...  
- La Sirène? s'écria Cielos. Mais nous l'avons perdue il y'a si longtemps! Serait-elle donc ici par ici?  
- Elle est sur Antara... Elle n'attend que nous... Sil partira à sa recherche après en avoir terminé avec nos jeunes ennemis...  
Les six autres écoutaient à présent avec attention. Ainsi, la Sirène revenait et pourrait prendre la place d'Aurora... C'était interessant. Très interessant.

- Un village! Droit devant!  
Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'Euros, Aelo, les jumeaux, Skyler, Hélia et Cassandra avaient quitté Grenada. Durant tout ce temps, ils avaient dormi à la belle étoile et essayé d'étirer au maximum les provisions qu'ils avaient achetés à l'auberge de Grenada. Aussi n'étaient-ils pas mécontents de pouvoir enfin se reposer dans un vrai lit et avoir un vrai repas. Surtout que le manque de repas chauds transformaient Skyler en quelqu'un de réellement insupportable.  
- Enfin! On va pouvoir manger quelque chose de bon!  
Euros et Van eurent un léger rire. Skyler ne pensait décidément qu'à manger. Comme son père, en fait, qui l'avait élevé dans ce sens. Le jeune homme se souvenait très bien des énormes barbecues qu'ils organisaient quand sa mère vivait encore et où ils invitaient tout le monde. C'était toujours eux qui mangeaient le plus... Sa mère en riait volontiers.  
C'était le début de l'après-midi et le soleil tapait fort une fois de plus. Cassandra avait attrapé des coups de soleil malgré les baumes préventifs. Hélia l'avait soignée avec tendresse. Skyler, bien entendu, s'était payé sa tête.  
Aelo, elle, n'était pas d'humeur à se réjouir. Ce qui s'était passé avec le vizir l'avait effrayée. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle lueur de meurtre dans le regard d'Euros. Et surtout, elle n'aurait jamais cru que son frère était capable d'achever comme cela quelqu'un de sang-froid. Elle avait bien lu dans son esprit qu'il n'avait eu que d'excellentes raisons d'agir ainsi(Le vizir avait voulu violenter Hélia, il avait un énorme nombre de victimes sur la conscience, il ne se serait pas gêné pour les tuer s'il en avait eu la possibilité, de plus, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il s'en sorte et prévienne ses copains les ombres), mais cela lui avait quand même jeté un froid. Son frère était un meurtrier. Elle avait tué, mais en état de légitime défense, alors qu'Euros avait frappé un ennemi désarmé et blessé. De plus, elle était pratiquement sûre que le gouverneur lui aurait fait couper la tête sur-le-champ et qu'Euros n'aurait eu aucun besoin de faire justice lui-même. Mais il l'avait fait. Et cela lui avait jeté un froid.  
"Et si je n'étais pas la victime, Aelo? Et si j'étais... le bourreau?"  
A l'époque, elle avait rejeté complètement cette hypothèse. Elle connaissait Euros comme quelqu'un de colérique, oui, mais pas comme quelqu'un capable de commettre un meurtre! Or là, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était trompée; il en était parfaitement capable. Bon après, pour sa part, elle n'aurait pas cru non plus qu'elle-même était réellement capable de tuer quand on la menaçait, mais comme elle avait été formée en guerrière, elle savait très bien quoi en penser. Hamo lui avait toujours dit de maîtriser ses émotions. Pareil pour son père, il lui avait enseignée qu'il ne fallait jamais se laisser dominer par la colère ou la haine. Et lorsqu'on tuait un humain, ne jamais oublier que l'on ôtait une vie, quelque soit la cause pour laquelle on se battait.  
Euros et elle n'en avaient plus reparlé, mais elle savait qu'il avait senti son malaise et que quelque part, il était lui-même effrayé par ce qu'il avait fait, même si il n'en éprouvait aucun remord. Cependant, il lui avait dit une phrase qui lui avait glacé le sang plus que son acte en lui-même:  
"Imagine deux minutes qu'il se soit échappé de sa cellule en attendant son jugement. Imagine aussi qu'il se soit rétabli peu après que je l'ai blessé. Qu'il ait pu de nouveau se battre. Il nous aurait achevé, ou pire, il nous aurait envoyé les ombres aux trousses. Ce type était un grand danger pour nous, Aelo. Je l'ai éliminé. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais."  
"Si c'était à refaire, tu le referais... ", pensa Aelo. "Mais jusqu'où es-tu donc capable d'aller, Euros? Je t'ai juré de t'arrêter si tu faisais quelque chose de mal... Mais si tu te justifies à chaque fois que tu fais le mal, comment pourrais-je t'arrêter? Je ne peux pas t'arrêter si toi, tu ne le veux pas... A moins de recourir à la force... Mais jamais je ne pourrais faire de mal à mon propre frère..."  
Elle s'arrêta, se rappellant la suite de leur discussion:  
"Par tous les moyens..."  
"Tu m'as faite jurer de t'arrêter par tous les moyens... "  
Elle se sentait piégée. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite avait scellé une part de leur destin...

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage, ils venaient d'atterir devant le village qui s'appellait Zafara. Il était bien petit, comparé à la cité de Grenada, mais il était chaleureux et agréable; les maisons étaient de toutes les couleurs, les facades allant du pourpre au bleu vif, en passant par le jaune canari. Le village se tenait sur une corniche près d'une baie. De plus, les habitants se montrèrent très chaleureux et très accueillants. En les voyant arriver, il y'en avait eu tout de suite une bonne dizaine pour les saluer:  
- Bonjour!  
- Asseyez-vous un instant!  
- De quel continent venez-vous?  
- Voulez-vous boire?  
Les jeunes gens refusèrent poliment les invitations mais acceptérent volontiers qu'un guide leur fasse faire le tour du village. Il leur montra la baie avec le petit port, leur dit que les fonds étaient magnifiques s'ils avaient envie de piquer une tête. Ils virent également près de la sortie un magnifique jardin de rosiers semis-sauvages, là où les amoureux se donnaient volontiers rendez-vous. Enfin, il les amena à l'auberge, une grande maison carrée et blanche et leur conseilla la spécialité locale. Skyler apprécia beaucoup la poêle de paëlla remplie pour quarante personnes(du moins, c'était l'impression qu'eurent les autres lorsqu'on leur amena cela sur la table, ils n'avaient pas la même taille d'estomac!).  
- Pour une fois qu'on est bien reçus, dit Vladi en se tapant le ventre.  
- Si ca se trouve, il y'en a déjà un qui est allé nous livrer au premier tyran du coin, répliqua Aelo, toujours méfiante.  
- Franchement, ca m'étonnerait, les gens ont l'air plutôt cool, ici, dit Van. Vous avez vu comment ils nous accueillis? Il n'y avait pas une miette de peur dans leurs yeux! A Grenada, ils se faisaient tous dans leur froc!  
- Ce ne serait quand même pas bête de demander des nouvelles, dit Cassandra.  
Lorsqu'on demanda aux habitants s'ils avaient eu des problèmes avec les ombres, ceux-ci répondirent en effet par la négative.  
- C'est l'avantage d'être un petit village, leur dit l'aubergiste. Honnêtement, que voulez-vous que les ombres viennent faire ici? Nous n'avons rien à leur offrir, à part le super coin de pêche et quelques épices! Et bien sûr, le panorama! Mais les ombres se fichent de la bonne eau fraîche ou de nos jardins enchanteurs. La guerre, voilà ce qui les amuse!  
Les sept jeunes gens se l'étaient tenus pour dit. Et comme ils avaient accepté de rester pour la nuit, l'aubergiste leur dit:  
- Et ce soir, il y'a de bonnes chances pour que les habitants fassent la fête en votre honneur! Nous aimons bien avoir des visiteurs, mais bien entendu, il n'y a plus beaucoup de touristes à Antara, vu tout ce qui s'y passe... Vous êtes les seuls clients que j'ai depuis deux mois, à part quelques crétins de soldats venus des villes d'à côté en permission et qui boivent comme des trous et les quelques rares courageux marchands qui ont le courage de venir jusqu'ici... Et les baladins, mais encore, on n'en a pas vu cette année...  
Les adolescents avaient terminé leur repas. Cassandra dit alors:  
- Bon, puisque nous ne partons pas avant demain, les amis, qui a envie de profiter de l'après-midi pour piquer une tête?  
- Bonne idée! approuva Vladi. Qui est-ce que ca tente?  
Son jumeau et Skyler acceptérent, ce qui étonna d'ailleurs, car Skyler n'était pas facile à dérider. Mais il avait envie de se dépenser un peu et nager l'y aiderait. Poussée par Vladi, Aelo accepta. Hélia, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se montrer à moitié nue, déclina l'invitation, et Euros lui proposa de rester avec elle. Aelo ne put s'empêcher de le vanner:  
"Profite-en bien, frérot!"  
"Fous-moi la paix!"  
Il avait déjà rougi. En fait, il était vrai qu'il avait envie de se rapprocher d'Hélia, et Aelo le savait parfaitement. Jusqu'ici, il avait été trop timide pour tenter quoi que ce soit, mais après ce qui s'était passé à Grenada, le fait d'avoir failli la perdre lui avait fait réaliser l'ampleur de ses sentiments... Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, malheureusement... Cependant, le jardin de roses lui avait donné des idées.

- On va se promener? lui demanda-t-il tandis que les autres étaient partis à la baignade.  
- D'accord...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû laisser Cassandra aller se baigner seule avec les autres... Skyler pourrait en profiter pour lui chercher des crosses.  
- Aelo séparera les duellistes, s'il le faut, dit Euros avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiéte pas!  
Hélia hocha la tête et ils se mirent à marcher tout naturellement dans les petites ruelles.  
- C'est vraiment un endroit magnifique...  
Sans même savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent au jardin de roses. Quelques arbres y projetaient de l'ombre, et étaient eux-même couverts de rosiers grimpants dont les fleurs étaient pourpres et dont le parfum entêtant emplissait l'air. Ils croisèrent un ou deux jeunes couples par-ci par là, mais dans l'ensemble, les allées étaient calmes, sans grand monde. Alors qu'Hélia continuait à observer les plantes avec un petit sourire, Euros s'éloigna légérement. Une idée lui était venue à l'esprit. Avec un léger sourire, il tendit la main vers les fleurs écloses, dont certaines commencaient à perdre leurs pétales et un tout petit courant d'air commenca à souffler. Un courant d'air qui déshabilla les fleurs de leurs plus jolies parures, et les fit tourbillonner comme des papillons de couleur rouge. Il eut léger sourire. Il guida le courant d'air et les pétales qu'il transportait jusqu'au dessus des plantes grimpantes où se tenait Hélia. Là, d'autres pétales se rajoutèrent, par centaines, tombant des plantes grimpantes.

Hélia sentit une légére brise dans son dos. Un pétale effleura son épaule nu, elle tourna la tête et le regarda d'un air un peu étonné... Mais celui-ci s'envolait déjà. Et à cet instant, elle se retourna... Et vit soudain une longue colonne composé d'éléments pourpres et roses l'entourer... Des pétales, par centaines... Comme c'était beau! Euros observait le spectacle de loin... Entourée de toutes ces particules colorées, Hélia était encore plus belle... Il fit un léger geste de la main et les pétales tombérent autour et sur les cheveux de la jeune fille en une jolie danse colorée. Hélia regarda Euros et eut un sourire ému, tandis qu'il s'approchait. Les pétales jonchaient à présent le sol autour d'elle, formant un petit monticule autour de ses pieds.  
- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée, tandis qu'il s'approchait.  
Une certaine rougeur était apparue sur ses joues. Elle semblait troublée. Il lui sourit et les mots lui vinrent naturellement:  
- La place d'une rose est au millieu de ses soeurs...  
Il rougit violemment en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Jamais il ne se serait cru aussi audacieux! Hélia paraissait également surprise, mais heureuse. Elle dit doucement:  
- Ainsi, je te fais penser à une rose?  
Euros répondit alors:  
- Une rose, une très belle rose... Avec sa beauté, sa fragilité et ses quelques épines pour se défendre contre les cruels cueilleurs...  
La jeune fille le regarda d'un air malicieux:  
- Tu ne crains pas de te faire piquer?  
Euros ne résista pas à la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres:  
- Qui te dit que tu ne m'as pas déjà piqué?  
Ils s'étaient assez rapprochés et ses yeux d'améthyste plongèrent dans ceux, vert éméraude, d'Hélia. Euros sentait son coeur battre la chamade, mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu rompre ce contact visuel. Hélia tremblait. Doucement, Euros leva une main et ôta doucement l'un des pétales qui s'était logé dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle frémit à ce contact... Que lui arrivait-il? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la touchait, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi troublée... Son coeur cogna, et elle retint la main du jeune homme. Il n'hésita plus et la posa doucement sur sa joue, lui caressant le visage, descendit sur son cou en un geste lent et timide. Sa main tremblait un peu. Il savait ce qu'il avait envie de faire, mais il craignait qu'elle le repoussât. Il opta alors pour un compromis et glissa donc sa main dans la nuque de la jeune fille en appuyant légérement, pour l'inciter à se rapprocher de lui... Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit. Euros prit alors son courage à deux mains, priant pour ne pas être repoussé... et approcha doucement son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Hélia sentit son souffle se couper... et fit de même.  
Euros crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher quand il sentit les lèvres d'Hélia contre les siennes. Fou de bonheur, il l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait une fille, aussi; il était un peu effrayé, mais il n'écouta que son coeur et laissa tout doucement la pointe de sa langue se poser sur les lèvres d'Hélia. Elle les entrouvrit aussitôt et toute crainte envolée, ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Ce fut maladroit, mais l'un et l'autre n'écoutaient plus que leur coeur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux hors d'haleine. Hélia appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, les yeux brillants. Enfin, elle lui murmura:  
- Tu resteras toujours avec moi? Tu me protégeras?  
Euros la regarda, tout l'amour du monde dans ses beaux yeux violets:  
- Toujours, Hélia... Toujours...


	37. La frappe du serpent

Chapitre 37: La frappe du serpent

- EUROS A EMBRASSE HELIA!  
- Cassandra! Je vais te mettre en pièces! rugit Hélia.  
Vers le soir, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Cassandra n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'espionner les pensées de sa soeur... Qui n'avait pas eu le temps de repousser l'intrusion assez vite. Résultat; tout le monde était à présent parfaitement au courant de ce qui s'était passé!  
- Boooooooooooooooouuuuuh!  
Aelo éclata de rire en voyant son frère bien-aimé devenir écarlate. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps! D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas étonnant, beau garçon comme il était... Il avait beau être maigre et pas très grand, visiblement son charme faisait mouche. Elle en était assez contente et en même temps, un peu peinée. Contente parce qu'elle aurait détesté que n'importe quelle "pouffe" mette la main sur son frère adoré et qu'Hélia lui semblait être la seule à être vraiment digne de lui. Peinée parce que désormais, elle ne serait plus la seule femme dans la vie de son frère. D'un autre côté, vu la distance qu'il y'avait en ce moment dans leur relation...  
Pendant ce temps, Van déchaînait les mauvaises blagues et félicitait Euros. Skyler regardait d'un air réjoui Cassandra se faire rattraper par Hélia après une folle course poursuite et taper dessus. Vladi, lui, essayait de contenir les mauvaises taquineries de son jumeau:  
- C'est bon, Van, c'est pas parce que t'es vexé de pas avoir tombé de filles le premier que tu dois emmerder Euros!  
- Pfff! J'en tombe une quand je veux, j'ai un charme irrésistible, répliqua Van.  
- C'est ca, oui, répliqua Vladi. Je me rappelle très bien du jour où tu as essayé d'embrasser Line, la fille des voisins et qu'elle t'a mis une claque...  
Van rougit et Euros pouffa, ravi de le voir en retour en situation de gêne. Mais en même temps, il avait lui aussi bien envie d'assassiner Cassandra. Comment vivre une relation à peu près stable au millieu des quolibets de sa soeur et de ses amis? Ca allait être difficile.  
Hélia revint donc, trainant par le poignet une Cassy rougissante et visiblement pas très contente. Ils prirent le chemin de l'auberge et finalement tous se retirèrent pour la nuit.  
Si Hélia et Cassandra trouvèrent rapidement le sommeil, Aelo eut plus de mal. A peine eut-elle fermé les yeux qu'elle eut la vision nette de deux prunelles d'or liquide, d'un visage doux encadré par de magnifiques mèches turquoises...  
Le feu lui monta aux joues et elle ouvrit les yeux. Bon sang, pourquoi pensait-elle à Piers en ce moment? Depuis une semaine, elle avait réussi à ne pas trop laisser ses pensées s'égarer de ce côté-ci, mais à peine cessait-elle de se tenir sur ses gardes que son coeur recommencait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête!  
Elle lâcha un soupir. C'était là qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point Euros et elle étaient différents. Euros était sûr de lui, malgré une timidité apparente, aussi, séduire Hélia ne lui avait pas posé trop de problèmes. Aelo, elle, était très farouche, elle ne se rappellait même pas avoir un jour tenté de s'approcher de d'autres garçons que Vladi, Van et Skyler, qui étaient des amis d'enfance. C'était peut-être là toute son erreur. Elle devrait peut-être essayer de se tourner enfin plus vers les autres... Après tout, peut-être que cela l'aiderait à oublier cette lubie de gamine franchement ridicule et puérile. Tellement puérile pour elle, Aelo, sensée être mature, sage, de bon conseil... Ah, par tous les dieux, elle en connaissait deux ou trois qui rigoleraient bien s'ils savaient...  
Il était doucement temps d'essayer de grandir, non?  
Euros avait trouvé facilement l'âme soeur, alors pourquoi pas elle? Si ca se trouve, elle pourrait être très heureuse avec un garçon de son âge... Par exemple, elle s'entendait très bien avec Vladi, bien mieux qu'avec Van. Il lui ressemblait un peu de caractère, il était calme, posé, jamais à faire le malin, et toujours à l'écoute des autres. Peut-être qu'avec un effort, ca pourrait aller plus loin entre eux...  
Non.  
L'amour, ca ne se commandait pas, elle le savait. Elle n'aimait pas Vladi. Pas de cette façon-là. Et elle n'y pouvait absolument rien.  
"Tu dois arrêter ca, ma vieille!" pensa-t-elle. "Tu vas finir par vraiment souffrir!"  
Elle poussa un profond soupir. Le bonheur d'Euros lui avait transmi une certaine frustration qu'elle n'avait pas encore senti auparavant. Mais elle allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec, désormais. Avec patience...  
"Tout finira par s'arranger", pensa-t-elle enfin. "Un jour viendra où je rencontrerai sûrement quelqu'un d'autre..."  
Mais une part d'elle-même n'y croyait guère...

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Van et Vladi parlaient:  
- Putain, Euros m'a damé le pion, il a trouvé une fille avant moi, ca me fout les boules... Vladi, mon vieux, il est temps de se secouer! Prochain arrêt, on se trouve chacun une nana!  
- Tu poses une option sur Aelo? demanda Vladi.  
- Euh, non, j'ai pas trop envie de me prendre de nouveau un saï sur la gorge...  
Vladi éclata de rire:  
- C'est sûr, le type qui tombera amoureux d'elle, bon courage! Il va en baver, je le sens!  
- Dis, tu sais pas qui c'est, par hasard, le mec sur lequel elle aurait flashé?  
- Aucune idée...  
- Putain le veinard... Sérieux, je me demande quel genre de type pourrait attirer l'attention d'Aelo...  
Vladi contempla le plafond de ses prunelles bleu foncée. Enfin, il dit:  
- Quelqu'un d'hors du commun, si tu veux mon avis, Van... De très hors du commun...

Le lendemain, ils repartirent tous, regrettant la bonne hospitalité du village. Et ils allaient regretter bien d'autre chose encore...  
A peine eurent-ils décollé que quelque chose les attaqua brusquement. Des racines attrapèrent les oiseaux-rocs aux pattes!  
- Qu... BON SANG!  
Euros lanca un plasma à l'aveuglette sur la zone où devait logiquement se trouver leur attaquant. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que celui-ci s'était déjà empressé de s'enfuir.  
Il avait immobilisé les oiseaux-rocs. Un violent crash aérien accueillit les sept amis.  
- Notos! s'écria Aelo.  
Son roc était très mal en point, elle sentait sa douleur dans son esprit et cela la peinait.  
- Salopards d'ombres, ils perdent pas de temps! cria Skyler.  
- Tu l'as dit! hurla Euros.  
Van, lui, descendait du dos de Vif-Argent en jetant une floppée d'abominables jurons qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais prononcés devant sa mère. Skyler lui avait appris tout son répertoire. Vladi le suivit de près, épée au poing. Aelo avait dégainé ses saïs et fusillait les alentours du regard avec une telle expression de fureur qu'elle aurait fait sûrement reculer un tigre. Cassandra se serra contre Hélia, tremblante. Hélia, elle avait dégainé son sabre et son bras fit reculer sa petite soeur pour la placer derrière elle. A cet instant, la terre vibra sous leurs pieds, tandis que les rocs essayaient tant bien que mal de se libérer de leurs liens, malgré leurs blessures.  
- Reculez, reculez tous! ordonna Euros d'un ton paniqué en étendant un bras protecteur vers Hélia.  
- Oh bordel, c'est quoi cette chienlit? s'exclama Skyler.  
Vladi, lui, tentait de soigner les oiseaux-rocs qui essayaient d'entamer les racines avec leurs becs, mais cela ne fonctionnait guère, ils étaient totalement réduits à l'impuissance. Cassandra dit à cet instant:  
- Bon sang, vous sentez toute cette aura psynergique? J'en ai mal à la tête!  
- REGARDEZ!  
La terre s'ouvrit violemment, se craquelant, se déchirant, tandis qu'une espéce de longue colonne en sortait. Les sept jeunes gens se trouvèrent face à un cauchemar absolu.  
Haut d'une trentaine de mètres. Une couleur vert poison. Des crochets venimeux aussi longs qu'un bras d'homme. Des petits yeux jaunes et cruels...  
Le Serpent-Emeraude, l'une des plus dangereuses créatures d'Antara. Celle que pour rien au monde, on ne voudrait croiser.  
- Barrons-nous! hurla Skyler qui n'était pourtant pas le plus lâche. Cette chose va nous bouffer tout crus!  
- Pour une fois, tu as dit quelque chose de sensé! approuva Cassandra.  
Mais Van rétorqua:  
- Très drôle, il nous rattrapera, les rocs sont hors service!  
Skyler, lui, déchaînait des flammes pour brûler les racines qui retenaient les rocs:  
- Tu n'as qu'à m'aider, crétin! Si Cassandra et moi sommes d'accord, c'est qu'y a pas d'erreur!  
Aelo, elle, déchaîna un plasma:  
- Tenons ce monstre à distance!  
Euros lui prêta aussitôt main-forte, suivi par Hélia et Vladi déclenchant des séismes sous le serpent qui ne parut pas sentir grand-chose et darda sa langue fourchue vers eux d'un air menaçant. Pendant ce temps, Van et Skyler venaient de se rendre compte de quelque chose de pas très drôle; quand ils avaient brûlés les lianes, elles repoussaient aussitôt:  
- Putain de merde!  
- On n'a plus le temps de s'occuper de ca, je le crains! cria Van en voyant que le serpent avait commencé à donner de dangereux coups de crocs en direction des autres qui avaient eu tout juste le temps d'esquiver.  
Euros lança un Plasma en direction de la bête. Celle-ci se cambra sous le coup de la décharge, son long corps puissant parut secoué de frissons, mais il émit un sifflement furieux et attaqua de nouveau. Sa longue queue puissament musclée fouetta l'air et heurta Cassandra de plein fouet.  
- Ma petite soeur! Sale monstre! hurla Hélia avant de projeter une stalactite sur la tête de la bête.  
Pendant ce temps, Skyler s'était précipité vers Cassandra et dit:  
- Vladi! Le demi-portion a une fracture!  
- Skyler, la ferme! dit Cassandra, les dents serrées.  
Vladi incanta et un Soin répara rapidement la fracture. Pendant ce temps, Hélia se déchaînait:  
- Ragnarok!  
La gigantesque épée frappa le monstre sans pour autant lui faire grand-mal, ce qui les fit pester, tandis que Van et Skyler déchaînaient les sorts de feu. Vladi se placa à leurs côtés et fit jaillir des racines du sol. Ce fut alors que Van eut une idée; il enflamma les racines, tandis qu'elles s'enroulaient autour du serpent...  
La bête poussa un sifflement de douleur et se tortilla dans tous les sens. Les racines volèrent en éclats, mais le serpent avait de sacrés traces de brûlures sur le corps. Euros et Aelo l'accueillirent avec un nouveau plasma, mais il bondit en avant, sa queue fouetta de nouveau l'air et projeta Vladi et Van et au sol.  
- Gah! La sale bête! gémit Vladi.  
Van, lui, se redressait déjà, furieux et expédia un faisceau de flammes de son poing en visant le serpent en pleine tête. Celui-ci claqua la mâchoire à quelques centimètres du visage de Skyler qui avait eu à peine le temps de faire un bond en arrière et donna un grand coup de hache dans le cou du monstre, l'entaillant à peine.  
- Tu croyais vraiment que ca allait marcher? lança Cassandra d'un ton moqueur.  
- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien! répliqua Skyler.  
Aelo, elle, tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre:  
- Il faut trouver son point faible, cria-t-elle à Euros.  
- C'est une bestiole de terre, il craint l'air, c'est une évidence, répliqua Euros en expédiant une tornade. Après, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que nous réussirons à le blesser suffisament!  
Aelo projeta de nouveau une grosse décharge de foudre de sa paume. Elle commencait à sentir une certaine fatigue, mais elle savait que les saïs ne seraient pas d'une grande utilité face à une bête pareille. Si au moins elle pouvait utiliser plus de psynergie!  
Euros était entrain d'incanter pour provoquer un gigantesque cyclone. Son attaque de vent fut si puissante qu'elle projeta le reptile plusieurs mètres plus loin. Skyler et Van combinèrent leurs jets de feu et frappèrent la bête de plein fouet, lui causant une vive brulûre sur le côté. Hélia provoqua un Giga-Séïsme, le serpent ne ressentit pas vraiment les effets, néammoins, les vibrations du sol le perturbèrent et l'empêchèrent d'avancer durant un court moment. Euros tenta de nouveau de le foudroyer, mais à cet instant:  
- Attention!  
Le cri d'Aelo les sauva tous. Fou de rage, le reptile avait ouvert grand la gueule, et crachait un jet de venin violet droit sur eux. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de l'esquiver.  
- Quelle bestiole mal-élevée! commenta Van.  
Le venin fut absorbé par la terre séche en moins de quelques secondes. Heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient dans un terrain désertique! Hélia bondit sur le serpent et son sabre fendit violemment la peau de son ventre. Celui-ci riposta par un coup de queue qui renversa la jeune fille à terre.  
Vladi lui donna un violent coup d'épée à la base de la queue, lui en coupant un tronçon:  
- Yah! Un point pour moi!  
Le serpent poussa un sifflement de rage et de douleur, mais sa mobilité n'était absolument pas réduite et il attaqua de nouveau férocement, sa mâchoire claqua, manquant d'atteindre le mystique de Vénus de plein fouet. Aelo bondit en avant et de nouveau, frappa la bête de sa foudre violette. Celle-ci résista et se mit à avancer... Brusquement, sa mâchoire fendit l'air...  
Aelo n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter qu'il était sur elle. Le serpent visa juste! Aelo sentit brutalement une douleur fulgurante lui frapper l'épaule droite, son sang détrempa sa manche, tandis qu'une violente brûlure se diffusait dans son corps...  
- AELO!  
Euros, qui avait tout vu sans avoir le temps d'intervenir, projeta une violente tornade sur la tête de l'animal, l'obligeant à s'écarter. Son crochet se cassa dans le bras d'Aelo qui tomba à genoux. Dans un geste désespérée, la jeune fille arracha de son bras le crochet qui répandait le venin dans son sang. Mais elle savait qu'il était trop tard. Cependant, le venin ne l'avait pas encore atteinte complètement, et son ultime geste fut digne de la combattant qu'elle était; Tel un couteau de lancer, elle lanca le crochet droit dans le corps de l'animal.  
Le monstre poussa un sifflement de douleur absolue en se sentant empoisonné par son propre venin. L'effet fut foudroyant; il tomba, son corps s'agita de convulsions, et il ne bougea plus.  
- Aelo!  
- Non!  
Les six autres entourèrent la jeune fille, qui était tombée au sol et avait le corps secoué de spasmes. Cassandra sortit aussitôt un antidote de son sac. Euros écarta les lèvres de sa soeur et lui fit avaler aussitôt. Elle parut respirer un peu mieux. Cependant, le feu du venin n'avait pas diminué et elle hurla. Skyler, qui connaissait bien les poisons(Sa mère n'était pas une Naëk pour rien!) dit alors:  
- Trois jours. Trois jours à tout casser. Nous pourrons retarder sa mort, mais ca m'étonnerait qu'on arrive à l'en empêcher.  
Euros rétorqua:  
- On a qu'à se dépêcher de l'emmener au peuple Maïa! Ils savent tout guérir, c'est l'Inexorable lui-même qui nous l'a dit!  
- Elle tiendra jamais jusque là, le venin du serpent émeraude, c'est une vraie saloperie, répliqua Skyler. Elle est morte, ta soeur! La meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, c'est encore d'abréger ses souffrances...  
- TA GUEULE!  
Euros s'était redressé, l'air furibond, prêt à le frapper. Skyler le défia du regard:  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mec! Les miracles, ca existe pas!  
- Comment oses-tu? répliqua le jeune homme blond en le fusillant de son regard améthyste. Aelo est ton amie! Comment peux-tu renoncer aussi vite?  
- Ca me fait de la peine, répliqua Skyler. Mais vu ce qu'elle vient de se ramasser, elle est perdue! Faut voir la vérité en face! Y'a que les lâches pour rester dans l'illusion!  
Euros lui fonca dessus.  
- Euros, non! cria Hélia.  
Trop tard, Skyler venait de prendre un coup de poing. Il n'eut aucun mal à se redresser et à riposter par une empoignade.  
- Séparons-les! dit Hélia.  
Vladi et Van s'y collaient déjà. Van attrapa Skyler et réussit à le maintenir en arrière, mais Euros posa plus de difficultés:  
- Lâchez-moi! cria-t-il à Vladi et à Hélia. Je vais le bousiller, ce gros plein de soupe!  
- Putain, Euros, mais calme-toi! cria Vladi. C'est pas comme ca que t'aideras Aelo! Pauvre nul!  
Ces paroles firent l'effet d'une douche glacée à Euros qui se calma brusquement. Il dit alors:  
- Vladi, Hélia, pouvez-vous remettre les rocs en un état potable?  
Les deux adolescents approuvèrent en silence. Les racines s'ôtèrent d'un coup et ils soignèrent rapidement les blessures des deux aigles géants. Pendant ce temps, Skyler restait plus loin. Des larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux, il les essuya rageusement du poing. Euros était fou d'avoir de l'espoir. Dans trois jours, il n'aurait plus qu'à pleurer lorsqu'Aelo succomberait à la virulence du venin...


	38. La voie de Mizuha

Chapitre 38: La voie de Mizuha

Peur.  
Tensions.  
Tel était l'état d'esprit du groupe. Ils ne faisaient pratiquement pas de haltes. Ils avaient pratiquement passé une nuit blanche. Là, au matin, ils s'étaient enfin décidés à s'arrêter pour manger quelque chose et pour donner à boire à Aelo; le feu du venin lui écorchait littéralement les veines. Elle était dans un état de semi-conscience, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'eau, qu'elle réclamait d'ailleurs assez souvent, torturée par une soif qu'elle n'arrivait pas à apaiser complètement...  
Notos ne s'était laissé monter par personne en l'absence de sa maîtresse. Il volait derrière eux. Tout le monde s'était retrouvé sur Vif-Argent, ce qui énervait Euros, car le poids que portait sa monture avait du coup augmenté et il était forcé de voler moins vite. Dans l'eau qu'il donnait à sa soeur, il diluait une fois sur deux des feuilles d'antidote; ca ne guérissait pas le venin, mais ca avait l'avantage de renforcer la capacité d'Aelo à s'en défendre. Il regretta une fois de plus qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mystique de Mercure parmi eux... Ils pouvaient guérir pratiquement tous les empoisonnements, sauf peut-être le venin des chiens de l'enfer. Il toucha le front de sa soeur, le sentit brûlant de fièvre. Les larmes lui serraient la gorge.  
- Bats-toi, Soeurette, murmura-t-il. Je t'en prie...  
Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne lui avait jamais parut si vulnérable. Et surtout, jamais il n'avait été si près de la perdre. C'était comme perdre une partie de lui-même. Aelo et lui étaient nés ensemble. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble. Ils avaient fait leurs premiers pas ensemble. Ils étaient soudés par un lien spirituel formé non seulement par leur psynergie, mais aussi tout simplement par la profonde affection qui les liaient.  
- Tu comptes tant pour moi...  
Ils s'étaient beaucoup chamaillés, mais jamais vraiment disputés. Elle avait couvert ses sottises. Elle trouvait toujours les mots pour le réconforter quand il avait du chagrin. Elle n'avait jamais répété un mot de ses secrets. Elle l'avait défendu face à son père. Elle l'avait aussi défendu face à Hamo. Ils étaient inséparables, ils n'avaient jamais fait quelque chose l'un sans l'autre. Et il savait qu'elle l'entendait, à cette minute même, même si elle ne répondait pas.  
- Tu dois te battre, murmura-t-il à nouveau. Sans toi, qu'est-ce que nous ferons? Et pense aussi à Papa... A Maman, qui est malade et attend que nous revenions avec le remède... Tu as promis à Papa que tu allais revenir, tu te souviens? Et Piers? Il a toujours veillé sur toi et il t'aime, même si ce n'est pas de la même façon que toi... Tu dois tenir, Aelo... Pour moi. Pour eux. Pour nous tous...  
Aelo écoute ces paroles avec réconfort et révolte. Bien sûr qu'elle ne va abandonner personne! Elle l'a promis... Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux, voit le regard inquiet et embué de larmes de son frère.  
- Ne... Pleure pas, parvint-elle à articuler difficilement.  
Euros lui fit un tout petit sourire. Il prit sa main, la serra fort. A cet instant, Hélia arriva à son tour. Elle avait également les yeux rouges. Savoir son amie dans un tel état la terrorisait.  
- Elle a toujours de la fièvre? demanda-t-elle.  
- Malheureusement, dit Euros. Mais par chance, j'arrive à la faire tomber un peu par moment...  
- Si elle dépasse 40, ce ne sera pas le poison qui la tuera, fit Hélia. Nous avons vraiment intérêt à surveiller de près... J'espère que les mystiques Maïens pourront faire quelque chose...  
- Nous devons l'espérer.  
Hélia saisit doucement l'autre main d'Aelo. Celle-ci parvint difficilement à tourner la tête et lui fit un léger sourire. Hélia lui parla doucement:  
- Courage, Aelo. Nous serons là quoiqu'il arrive, tu le sais...  
Aelo dit doucement:  
- De toute façon... Je me suis toujours dit...  
Elle lâcha un soupir et acheva sa phrase:  
- Le jour... où je mourrai... Je le saurai!

Ils continuèrent la route, toujours sans faire d'halte, mais nul changement dans le paysage ne leur indiquait leur progression. A Grenada, ils avaient pu se procurer une carte. Skyler en avait la charge et la parcourait des yeux en pestant:  
- Putain! Encore cinq jours! C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est la merde...  
- Skyler, ta gueule! répliqua Euros. Ou tu veux que je te refoute une droite?  
- Si tu crois que tu me fous la trouille, Blondin! Je suis deux fois plus lourd que toi!  
- Calmez-vous un peu les mecs! lanca Vladi. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous engueuler, Aelo a besoin de notre soutien à nous tous!  
- Mon frangin a raison, dit Van. D'ailleurs, il a toujours raison, mon Vladi! ajouta-t-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.  
Vladi eut un léger sourire, malgré la gravité de la situation.  
Ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin. Les deux premiers jours, ils ne virent pas de changements dans l'état d'Aelo, toujours en semi-conscience. Au troisième, cependant, ils furent réellement alarmés.  
Aelo tomba dans une sorte de létargie. Elle perdit complètement conscience, tandis que son front restait moite et brûlant de fièvre...  
- Et merde, commenta Euros à la pause. Skyler a réussi à me fiche la trouille, je vais finir par croire qu'elle va passer!  
- Ne dis pas cela, t'as pas à écouter ce que dit Skyler, dit Cassandra. Ce crétin fait son petit dûr parce qu'il se fait dans son froc à l'idée de voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir sous ses yeux!  
- C'est qui que tu traites de crétin, Demi-Portion? lança Skyler derrière elle.  
- Toi, gros plein de soupe butor, répliqua Cassandra d'un ton de défi. Barre-toi de là, avec tes remarques, tu portes la poisse!  
- Non mais dis donc, tu t'es vue, Demi-portion? répliqua-t-il. Dans le genre porte-poisse, t'es la reine! Inutile comme tu es, on a plus failli manquer de se faire tuer en te protégeant qu'en veillant sur nous même! Tu n'es qu'une gamine mal dégrossie pas fichue de faire quoi que ce soit avec sa psynergie!  
Cette fois, Cassandra perdit à son tour le contrôle. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle bondit vers Skyler. Euros se plaqua une main devant la bouche. La GIFLE! Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte! Skyler se redressa, fou de rage, et attrapant l'une des méches blondes, tira très violemment en arrière.  
- Aaaaaaaaah!  
- Lâche-la, Skyler! cria Hélia.  
- Ta frangine est complètement dingue, elle m'a giflée! gromella le jeune homme en la lâchant aussitôt.  
- Oui, bah te connaissant, tu l'avais sûrement pas volée!  
Euros lâcha un soupir. Skyler lança un regard meurtrier à Cassandra qui venait de lui lancer un regard méchamment triomphant.  
- Tu me la paieras celle-là, Demi-Portion!  
Cassandra eut un rire méchant:  
- Apprend d'abord à ne plus faire dans ton froc quand quelqu'un se blesse, petite tapette!  
Skyler poussa un rugissement et faillit de nouveau bondir sur la jeune fille blonde, mais Van et Vladi le retinrent juste à temps.  
- Putain, cette petite garce, je vais l'étrangler, j'vous le jure!  
- Calme-toi, Skyler! lui dit Vladi. Punaise, mais y'en a marre de toutes ces disputes! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gros gamins! Si nos parents nous voyaient, vous pensez à ce qu'ils nous diraient?  
Tout le monde lâcha un soupir. Ils savaient tous ce que leurs parents auraient dit. Mais Skyler et Cassandra continuaient à se lancer des regards meurtriers. Euros retourna près d'Hélia en disant:  
- Je crains le pire... Un jour, ils vont s'entretuer, ces deux-là, je vais finir par croire...  
Hélia eut un air sombre:  
- Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment leur relation en était venue à ca... Avant que sa mère ne meurt, Skyler et Cassy s'entendaient très bien... Du jour au lendemain, Skyler a commencé à la harceler...  
Euros répondit:  
- Un jour, peut-être que nous saurons pourquoi. Je connais bien Skyler. Ce n'est pas un mauvais mec, dans le fond. Il est juste hyper chiant et hyper blessé, je crois.  
- Je sais.  
Euros ajouta:  
- Cette histoire nous rend tous dingue en plus, j'ai l'impression. Même Vladi est moins patient, maintenant...  
Hélia posa sa tête contre son épaule:  
- Qu'allons nous devenir, Euros?  
- Je n'en sais rien...

Le quatrième jour, l'état d'Aelo était au pire. Son visage était couvert de plaques grisâtres, son pouls était irrégulier, la fièvre avait monté, et surtout, elle respirait avec difficulté, malgré les doses d'antidotes plus forte que les jeunes mystiques lui administraient. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps.  
- Force est de le constater, dit Euros après avoir administré les seuls soins qu'il pouvait lui donner. Elle ne passera pas la nuit... Combien de temps encore?  
Skyler avait regardé la carte:  
- Rien à faire, Euros. Pas avant demain. Il faudra un miracle...  
- Non!  
Euros avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux.  
- Je REFUSE de l'accepter! Il y'a forcément une solution!  
Ils avaient atteint une zone herbeuse, à présent. La consolation d'être sortis du désert aurait dû les ragaillardir, mais l'état dans lequel se trouvait Aelo actuellement les en empêchaient.  
- En plus, être attachée à Vif-Argent toute la journée n'aide pas, dit Cassandra. Elle devrait être dans un bon lit...  
- Ces connards de dieux genre l'Inexorable... gromella Skyler à voix basse.  
Van et Vladi observaient en silence. C'était rare de voir Van aussi calme et silencieux. Quant à Hélia, elle dit soudain:  
- Hé, les amis! Je vois un type au loin!  
Skyler s'approcha:  
- Sans déconner? Bah ouais!  
Euros réagit aussitôt:  
- Et si c'était un mystique de Mercure?  
- Fonçons! cria Cassandra.  
Ils allèrent donc en vitesse vers l'entrée du petit bois d'où venait l'homme. Celui-ci avait d'épaisses tresses noires et des yeux bleus qui tranchaient sur sa peau pâle. Il parut un peu étonné de voir les adolescents, mais quand il vit leur état, il comprit tout de suite que ceux-ci ne lui voulaient pas de mal.  
- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, demanda Euros. Est-ce que par hasard, vous êtes guérisseur? Nous avons une blessée qui a besoin de secours d'urgence!  
L'homme comprit:  
- Je suis mystique de Mercure, oui. Où est-elle?  
Euros, Cassandra et Skyer se hâtèrent de l'amener près d'elle.  
- Que lui est-il arrivée?  
- Elle a été empoisonnée par un serpent émeraude, expliqua Skyler. Ca fait presque cinq jours...  
L'homme eut un air grave:  
- C'est un empoisonnement sévére, mais une bonne psynergie en viendra à bout. Par contre, il lui faudra plus de soins pour récupérer...  
Et il se concentra. Une aura bleutée jaillit de ses paumes, entoura la jeune fille. Celle-ci se remit doucement à bouger, et ouvrit les yeux, tandis que son visage reprenait doucement des couleurs.  
- Aelo, murmura Euros, soulagé.  
Il avait senti son rétablissement dans leur lien mental.  
- Euros...  
Elle lui jeta les bras autour du cou. Le jeune homme la serra très fort contre lui. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur pour elle. Hélia regarda l'homme d'un air reconnaissant:  
- Merci. Merci infiniment... Qui êtes-vous donc, si cela n'est pas indiscret?  
- Je me nomme Joham et je vis dans le village de Mizuha, qui se trouve à trois jours d'ici.  
- Mizuha... Etes-vous du peuple Maïa? demanda Vladi.  
- Evidemment, répondit l'homme avec un sourire. Un mystique d'eau venu d'une autre contrée n'aurait rien pu faire pour aider votre amie...  
- Comment tu te sens? demanda Euros à sa soeur.  
Aelo répondit aussitôt:  
- Un peu nauséeuse et je ne sens pas très bien mes jambes... Mais sinon, ca va!  
Joham se tourna vers elle:  
- Tu vas avoir besoin de repos, jeune fille... Sur le dos de vos bestioles, le village doit être atteignable ce soir... Mais pardonnez-moi ma question: Qu'est-ce qu'une bande de mystiques vient faire par ici? J'ose espérer que vous ne travaillez pas pour les Ombres, vous me feriez regretter de vous avoir aidé!  
- Non, rassurez-vous, dit Euros. Nous sommes même plutôt de leurs ennemis!  
L'homme eut un sourire:  
- Alors, vous avez toute ma sympathie et je pense que vous gagnerez rapidement celle de notre chef! Si vous voulez me déposer, je vous guiderai jusqu'à Mizuha.  
Tous acceptérent, tandis que Vladi et Van saluaient à leur tour Aelo avec chaleur, heureux de la voir à peu près rétablie. Ils firent les présentations.  
- Nous avons de la chance d'être tombés sur vous, dit Skyler.  
- Ca, oui, dit Joham. Aelo n'en avait plus que pour un quart d'heure à tout casser!  
- Un quart d'heure! s'exclama Euros. La vache, c'est passé près... Fichu serpent!  
Le crépuscule tomba bientôt, dessinant des lueurs pourpres dans le ciel bleuté. Enfin, après avoir survolé une forêt, l'homme leur fit signe de se poser. Ils virent alors une immense cascade dont la vasque sauvage était parsemé de rochers. Il les invita à les traverser, mais Aelo était toujours incapable de marcher, trop faible.  
- Je vais te porter, Soeurette, dit Euros avec un sourire. Tu es un poid plume!  
Tendrement, il la souleva dans ses bras sans problème.  
- Attention à ne pas glisser, recommanda l'homme.  
Ils traversérent donc tous et virent enfin plus loin les premières maisons du village. Elles étaient bâties sur des pilotis. Ce fut Vladi qui traduisit ce que le groupe pensait tout bas:  
- Enfin, les amis, nous sommes dans la place!


	39. Callisto

**/!\: Je vous avertis au passage de la présence d'un léger shounen-aï! Bien que je considère que c'est déjà de l'homophobie que de devoir le signaler comme si le fait qu'une relation amoureuse entre deux personnes du même sexe était "différente" d'une relation entre hétéro, et que mon rating choisi pourrait me permettre des libertés, je l'indique d'avance. Néanmoins, ca restera très léger, car je n'aime pas écrire du Yaoï, je me trouverais trop perverse, mais je suis une personne ouverte et je le montre ;) Donc, respect, s'il vous plait! Maintenant, place à la suite!**

Chapitre 39: Callisto

Le village de Mizuha était assez beau. Les maisons étaient toutes de bois, mais assez grandes, avec des toits pointus. Au centre du  
village se trouvait une très grande fontaine avec une vasque dans laquelle se baignaient deux petits enfants.  
- Immerge-y toi, ordonna doucement Joham à Aelo. Cette eau rend force et vigueur aux gens malades ou fatigués.  
- Un peu comme les sources du phare d'Imil, dit Euros.  
Aelo s'y plongea donc après avoir ôté le dessus de sa tunique et sentit en effet une fraîcheur bienfaisante lui monter le long du corps.  
Quant elle en ressortit, elle tenait parfaitement debout, bien qu'elle sentît encore de la fatigue. Mais c'était parfaitement supportable. Aelo  
s'approcha de Joham:  
- Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir secouru, Joham, dit-elle. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour nous, mais il y'a quelque chose que je me dois de vous demander. Nous sommes venus ici parce qu'une épidémie frappe notre continent et que nous avons entendu dire que les mystiques du Peuple Maïa avaient reméde à pratiquement tout...  
Joham dit alors:  
- Je vois que notre réputation a franchi les frontières... Mais ce n'est pas exactement vrai. En fait, un seul mystique parmi nous posséde réellement le pouvoir de guérir n'importe quel venin ou n'importe quelle maladie. Il s'agit de Callisto, la fille de notre chef!  
- Comment est-ce possible? s'étonna Skyler.  
- Elle nous surprend tous, répondit Joham. Certains du village disent que plus qu'une mystique très douée, elle serait un peu sorcière... Moi, je le crois volontiers, mais dans le sens où si les sorcières existent, il faut croire autant aux bonnes qu'aux mauvaises! Son toucher calme n'importe quel douleur. Sa magie guérit les plus mortelles blessures et une eau coulant de ses mains est un remède à la maladie la plus incurable, à la fièvre la plus foudroyante...  
Les sept mystiques se regardèrent.  
- Et où peut-on la trouver? demanda Van.  
- Demandez au chef, il vous le dira... Sa maison est là-bas, c'est la plus grande, logique...

La maison du chef Anos était située à l'autre bout du village. Sur le pas de la porte, deux mystiques armés de sabre et vêtus de tuniques noires gardaient l'entrée. En voyant les visiteurs, l'un des gardes demanda:  
- Etrangers, quel est le but de votre visite?  
Aelo s'avança et répondit:  
- Nous sommes venus voir la guérisseuse Callisto pour demander son aide.  
- Elle est absente pour le moment. Le chef est occupé, de toute façon, alors revenez plus tard! Demain, même, vous avez vu l'heure?  
Il commencait à être tard, effectivement.  
- Allons nous installer à l'auberge, soupira Skyler. Visiblement, nous ne la verrons pas aujourd'hui...  
Vladi répondit:  
- Il faut savoir être patient.  
Van répliqua:  
- Mais pour l'instant, nos parents sont à l'agonie! On traîne en lenteur, j'en ai marre!  
Et il fila.  
- Eh, Van! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?  
Vladi voulut courir derrière son frère, mais Hélia l'en empêcha:  
- Laisse, Vladi. Van a pas trop le moral, visiblement, ca lui fera peut-être du bien d'être un peu seul...  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête, mais resta inquiet. Il n'aimait pas voir son frère s'éloigner de lui.

Van marchait à travers les sous-bois qui bordaient le village. Ca lui faisait du bien. La présence des autres commencaient à l'énerver. Ils semblaient tous très optimiste(à part Skyler), alors que lui, même s'il n'avait pas atteint le seuil de fatalisme de son meilleur ami,  
commencait à paniquer. Il donna un ou deux coups de pied dans un malheureux caillou qui avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin, pesta contre une guêpe qui lui tourna autour durant quelques minutes, suivit la rivière après la cascade...  
Et là, il eut une surprise.  
Déjà, il vit un panneau indiqué: "Rochers aux sirénes". Il le suivit, le coeur battant.  
La rivière serpentait toujours à travers les arbres et plus loin, il y'eu de nouveau des chutes d'eau, plus grandes que les précédentes, qui tombaient dans une sorte de grand lac presque fermé. Le spectacle était tout simplement magnifique, surtout à la lueur de la lune qui commencait à apparaître(tiens, il commencait à se faire vraiment tard). L'eau plongeait dans le lac scintillant, des goutellettes miroitant telles des diamants se projetaient à sa surface...  
"Quel bel endroit!"  
Sa mauvaise humeur s'atténua devant le spectacle. Il se promit d'aller montrer le lieu à ses amis et repartit en direction des fougères, quand un bruit d'éclaboussure différent du murmure des chutes se fit entendre. Intrigué, il se retourna, toujours à couvert des arbres et...  
Fut béat d'admiration.  
Près du bord, immergée jusqu'à la taille, il y'avait une jeune fille... ou plutôt une nymphe, une sirène! Est-ce que cela pouvait réellement appartenir à une simple humaine, cette peau d'une blancheur de nacre, aux reflets d'argent sous la lune montante, ces longs cheveux d'un noir bleuté descendant jusqu'en bas de son dos en un long drapé soyeux où l'on aurait eu envie d'y passer les doigts, cette taille étonnament fine, à la ligne grâcieuse, presque féline, ces membres frêles, mais si admirablement taillés, comme s'ils avaient appartenu à une statue, ce ventre plat, cette poitrine bien ronde, parfaite(il rougit violemment), ce long cou de cygne, ce visage qui de profil, paraissait déjà divinement bien proportionné...  
Van tenta de s'obliger à regarder ailleurs. Il était entrain de l'espionner dans son intimité, ca ne se faisait absoluement pas, c'était d'une goujaterie abominable, son père lui aurait mis la raclée du siècle s'il l'avait vu faire! Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la divine apparition en face de lui. Son coeur s'accéléra quand enfin, elle se tourna dans sa direction, toujours sans le voir, tandis qu'il se glissait enfin précautieusement derrière le tronc de l'arbre près de lui. Et là, nouvelle surprise; une jolie bouche rose, semblable à un pétale de fleur, et surtout deux beaux yeux en amande, non pas noirs comme l'encre, comme il se le serait imaginé, mais d'un bleu, d'un bleu intense, turquoise, rappellant l'océan, ombragés par des cils noirs épais qui lui rappellait des pétales mouillés par la pluie. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il se rudoya encore:  
"Casse-toi, elle va te voir!"  
Mais ses jambes ne semblaient pas décider à bouger.  
La jeune fille sortit de l'eau. Sa démarche était plus grâcieuse que celle d'une reine.  
"Arrête de la mater, crétin!"  
En même temps, il devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à se sentir coupable de son voyeurisme. Le spectacle valait beaucoup trop le coup d'oeil. Il la vit se rhabiller rapidement d'un pagne bleu foncé fendu sur les côtés qui découvrait ses jambes gracieuses et d'un petit haut à manches longues, dont les découpes ovales laissaient voir sa peau de nacre. Et elle se dirigeait tout près de son tronc. Van s'y colla davantage et fit un pas pour se placer plus loin afin d'être complètement invisible.  
Une branche craqua sous son pied.  
La jeune fille tendit presqu'aussitôt l'oreille et s'avanca droit vers le tronc.  
"MERDE! Je suis foutu, elle va me voir, elle va me voir..."  
Il se prépara à prendre ses jambes à son cou et la vit s'immobiliser. Puis finalement, détourner son regard. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement... Avant de sentir brusquement quelque chose de froid sur ses pieds... De la glace! De la glace qui montait tout autour de l'arbre! Poussant un cri de panique, il bondit hors du tronc vers les chutes... Et se retrouva brusquement face à la jeune fille.  
Une colonne d'eau le percuta illico, surgie de la paume de la jeune fille dont les yeux brillaient maintenant de fureur et il se retrouva projeté dans l'eau. La vache! Elle était furax!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ici? Tu m'espionnais?  
Van, en remontant à la surface, tenta de reprendre le dessus:  
- Je jetais juste un petit coup d'oeil...  
SPLASH! Une nouvelle vague le projeta en l'air, et il but de nouveau la tasse. L'eau était froide en plus, quelle plaie! Il se redressa cependant, tandis que la jeune fille le regardait d'un air furibond.  
- Enfin! lanca-t-il d'un ton malicieux. Tu es furieuse parce que je me suis permis de contempler ta beauté? Je ne faisais que passer et j'ai été incapable de détourner les yeux...  
La fureur de la jeune fille parut augmenter de minute en minute, malgré une certaine rougeur apparue sur ses joues:  
- N'espére pas m'apaiser par tes paroles, ca ne prend pas!  
- Puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas d'ici, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu venais te baigner à cet endroit! Si j'avais su, je ne me serais jamais permis...  
- Il n'empêche, tu n'as rien fait pour détourner les yeux, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton furieux.  
- C'est de ta faute! Tu m'as hypnotisé!  
SPLASH!  
Elle lui lanca une nouvelle colonne d'eau et il se retrouva à nouveau à boire une tasse. Quand il remonta, elle s'éloignait à grands pas, l'air plus furieux que jamais.  
- Bon sang! Y'a qu'à moi que ca arrive ce genre de truc! Parole, j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'arracher la tête!  
Il nagea jusqu'au bord de l'eau et enfin, put remonter sur la berge. Là, il incanta et une vapeur brûlante le sécha de la tête au pied. Pffiou!  
Etre mystique de Mars avait ses avantages, au moins. Mais il devait vraiment être tard, à présent, aussi, il se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à la ville, puis à l'auberge où ses amis l'attendaient...

Van ne parla pas de l'incident à son frère et à ses amis. Il n'avait pas envie de leur donner une raison de se payer sa tête. Cependant, l'image de la jeune fille ne quitta pas son esprit, et il veilla bien à ce que Cassandra-La-Peste ne mette pas son esprit curieux dans son crâne. De la part d'Euros et d'Aelo, heureusement, il n'avait pas à craindre ce genre de traîtrise. Euros et Aelo demandaient toujours la permission avant de lire l'esprit d'un de leurs amis. Le repas lui fit oublier pratiquement tout le reste. Vladi l'informa qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir une audience avec le chef le lendemain matin. Ouf, ils allaient enfin avancer un peu.

Ce fut ainsi que le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent tous à la grande maison. Anos était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, bien vigoureux. Son visage basané était encadré de tresses d'un noir bleu qu'un bandeau rouge décoré maintenait au-dessus d'un front buté. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre percant, mais on y lisait bonté et sagesse. Il était vêtu d'une tunique bleu marine et à sa ceinture pendait un long sabre. Il paraissait dangereux guerrier, et également excellent chef. Il écouta patiemment leur histoire, l'air plongé dans une grande reflexion.  
- Si ce que l'on dit est vrai, votre fille est la seule à pouvoir nous aider, avec votre permission, dit Aelo.  
Le chef dit enfin:  
- C'est à elle d'en décider. De toute façon, Callisto n'est pas vraiment ma fille...  
Il marqua une pause, tandis que les sept mystiques le regardaient, intrigués.  
- Je l'ai trouvée, avec mes guerriers, au bord des chutes qui traversent les bois près du village alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans, dans l'eau. Vu que la rivière s'étend pratiquement jusqu'à la mer, j'imagine que c'est le courant qui l'a amenée jusqu'à nous... Elle était complètement amnésique, aussi, nous n'avons jamais pu déterminer d'où elle venait. Elle a grandi ici et ses pouvoirs extraordinaires se sont rapidement révélés. Je n'ai pas d'épouse, aussi, les femmes se sont occupées d'elle un peu à tour de rôle... C'est un peu notre enfant à tous, à Mizuha, même si certaines mauvaises langues ne cessent de dire qu'elle va nous porter malheur un jour...  
Il ajouta:  
- Si elle doit repartir avec vous, j'espère que peut-être, elle trouvera des réponses au sujet de son passé. Elle n'en parle jamais, mais je suis sûr que quelque part, elle se pose des questions...  
Il appella:  
- Jace?  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux turquoises et aux yeux bleus foncés apparut et fit une légére révérence:  
- Mon oncle?  
- Je t'en prie, peux-tu dire à Callisto de venir? Ces jeunes gens voudraient lui parler.  
- Bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite!  
Il monta l'escalier et quelques minutes après, redescendit avec une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe bleu foncé... Que Van reconnut instantanément:  
"MERDE!"  
C'était la fille de la rivière. D'ailleurs, elle le reconnut immédiatement:  
- TOI! Toi qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?  
- Eh, c'est quoi l'histoire là? demanda Skyler.  
Aelo, quant à elle, improvisa en vitesse un bouclier autour de Van et elle fit bien car une boule de glace lui fonçait déjà droit dessus.  
- Callisto, mais calme-toi! s'exclama Jace en tentant de l'arrêter.  
- Que je me calme! Anos, figure-toi que cet étranger m'a espionnée pendant que je me baignais aux chutes hier soir! De quel droit se...  
Pendant ce temps, les six autres s'étaient figés, tandis que Van rougissait et se recroquevillait sur son pouf.  
- Tu as fait QUOI? s'écria Vladi.  
- Mais... Je passais par hasard, je l'ai pas fait ex...  
Vladi se prit la tête dans ses mains:  
- Rha, qu'est-ce que je disais? Il suffit que je le laisse seul trente secondes pour qu'il aille faire une bêtise! Par tous les dieux, pourquoi Papa et Maman m'ont fabriqué un frère pareil?  
Euros lui tapota l'épaule en guise de soutien.  
Callisto, elle, parlait à son père:  
- Quoi qu'il se passe, il n'est pas question que je les aide!  
Le chef se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés:  
- Est-ce vrai, Van?  
- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprés! gémit-il. Je suis désolé, je vous jure! Vraiment désolé...  
- Tu peux l'être! répliqua Callisto. Sale goujat!  
- Il ne le refera plus, dit aussitôt Euros. Callisto, je t'en prie, écoute notre demande! A l'heure qu'il est, les parents de mes amis et ma mère agonisent à cause du mal de la psynergie provoqué par les ombres, et tu es apparement la seule mystique de Mercure à posséder un pouvoir de guérison assez grand pour pouvoir les guérir... Les mystiques de notre peuple sont tous en grand danger! Ne nous refuse pas ton aide, pitié...  
La jeune fille parut enfin se calmer. Si vraiment tant de gens étaient en danger, elle n'était pas en droit de les abandonner à leur sort. Elle finit par dire:  
- D'accord, mais je vous avertis; vous avez intérêt à surveiller votre crétin d'ami de près!  
Jace, qui avait tout suivi, dit alors:  
- Tu vas donc nous quitter, Callisto? Quand te reverrons-nous?  
- Au plus vite, répliqua la jeune fille. J'aide cet idiot et ses amis et je reviens direct ici. Ne t'inquiète pas!  
- Et je ne peux pas venir avec toi? demanda-t-il.  
- C'est à eux que tu dois le demander! Et à ton oncle. Pour ma part, tu sais que j'en serais ravie...  
- Qu'en pensez-vous, les amis? demanda Vladi qui observait Jace depuis un moment. Moi, je pense que deux mystiques de Mercure valent mieux qu'un!  
Aelo se contenta de répondre:  
- Vous pensez qu'on peut lui faire confiance?  
- Mon neveu a de l'honneur, dit Anos. Et puis, je tiens à ce que quelqu'un veille bien sur Callisto.  
Les sept amis se concertèrent du regard, puis Euros dit:  
- Pourquoi pas!  
- Merci! répondit le jeune homme, heureux. Et il ajouta:  
- On est potes depuis toujours, Callisto, tu croyais pas que je te laisserai partir seule?  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire:  
- Tu as bien raison, Jace! En plus, si nous tombons sur les Ombres, nous serons sûrement plus forts. Je ne compte pas trop sur eux, dit-elle d'un ton un peu méprisant.  
Aelo sentit une certaine fureur l'envahir:  
"Quelle pimbêche! Tu as vu ca, Euros?"  
"Oui, mais sois gentille avec elle, Aelo, elle est la seule qui puisse nous aider, visiblement, c'était elle que l'Inexorable voulait qu'on trouve..."  
"On était déjà gâtés avec Cassandra et Skyler, mais avec elle, je sens qu'on va aussi en voir des vertes et des pas mûres... Son copain a l'air sympa, par contre..."  
- Vous devrez partir dés demain, dit Anos. Visiblement, Angara est en situation d'urgence...  
- Entendu. Jace, tu viens? A demain, dit-elle d'un ton plus courtois aux jeunes gens.  
Van et les autres lâchèrent un soupir quand elle eut quitté la pièce en compagnie de Jace. Anos eut un petit rire gêné:  
- Callisto a son caractère, mais ce n'est pas une méchante fille. Vous verrez, vous vous habituerez vite à elle.  
- Je ne demande que ca, grimâca Hélia. Si elle ne nous saute pas à la gorge à la première occasion...  
- Merci Van de nous l'avoir mise sur le dos à l'avance, dit Euros d'un ton malicieux. Sans toi, elle aurait peut-être été un peu plus gentille...  
- Sûrement, soupira Van.  
Les sept amis retournèrent à l'auberge après avoir salué le chef. Avec deux nouveaux compagnons dans la liste, le voyage de retour promettait... S'il se déroulait comme prévu!


	40. Inquiétudes

Chapitre 40: Inquiétudes.

Lorsqu'Ivan s'était réveillé ce matin-là, il avait eu une vision qui l'avait fait trembler la journée entière. Aelo, gisant sur un sol visiblement aride, le teint terreux, indiquant apparement un empoisonnement. Autour d'elle, ses amis paraissaient tous extrêment inquiets. Il en avait  
été si remué qu'il avait failli sauter sur le dos d'Astréos et se lancer à leur secours. Léos l'avait retenu:  
- Même si c'est le cas, tu n'y seras sans doûte pas à temps, lui a-t-il dit. Tes enfants vont prendre des risques, Ivan, l'Inexorable l'a voulu. Euros et Aelo vont probablement être blessés une bonne centaine fois, échapper à plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat, devoir tuer pour ne pas être tués... Ils sont des guerriers, maintenant, tu dois l'accepter... Et leur faire confiance.  
Ivan baissa les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de trembler. Même s'il savait que Léos avait raison. Au moins, ils étaient sept et ils savaient qu'Euros et Aelo étaient débrouillards. Pour achever de le rassurer, Léos ajouta:  
- Si Aelo meurt, tu le verras directement. Là, tu l'as juste vue blessée ou malade. Jusque là, pars du principe qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle s'en est peut-être déjà sortie. D'accord?  
- Je l'espère, murmura Ivan. Mais tu as raison. Je suis lié à Euros et Aelo presqu'autant qu'à leur mère. Si jamais l'un des deux venait à périr, je le sentirai dans ma chair!  
- Ils te reviendront, dit Léos d'une voix douce. J'en suis convaincu!  
Ivan avait été assez inquiet par l'état d'Eléana pour ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir quand il pensait à ses enfants. Mais là, c'était revenu. Et c'était normal. Euros et Aelo étaient sa chair, son sang. Il les aimait plus que tout au monde, il avait besoin d'eux pour vivre autant qu'il avait besoin d'Eléana. Il serra les poings. Il aurait voulu les protéger de tous ces micmacs. D'un autre côté, quand on voyait leurs parents, on ne pouvait pas être surpris qu'un jour, les voies les plus périlleuses fûssent les seules qu'ils pûrent emprunter. C'était ainsi. Et l'Inexorable était venu confirmer ses plus grandes craintes.  
A propos d'Euros, il se demandait si la prophétie allait entrer en ligne de compte au cours de son voyage. Comme l'avait dit Léos, quand ses enfants reviendraient, ils auraient sans doûte fait couler beaucoup de sang, même si ce serait sûrement celui de personnes peu recommandables. Il ne leur poserait d'ailleurs même pas la question, il redoutait trop la réponse...  
La seule chose qu'il espérait, ce serait qu'ils respecteraient les règles qu'il leur avait enseignées à ce sujet: Jamais achever un ennemi à terre, ne jamais agir par colère ou par vengeance, et surtout, essayer d'éviter au maximum de faire trop de victimes. Endormir ou assomer plutôt s'ils avaient le choix. Ces règles étaient certes, surtout bonnes pour avoir un minimum de conscience, car tuer restait tuer, mais elles différenciaient cependant le barbare cruel du combattant d'honneur, et surtout, permettaient de pouvoir encore se regarder dans une glace. Car il devait l'avouer, le fait d'avoir expédié pas mal de monde en enfer durant la guerre du Soleil Noir l'avait quand même bien marqué, même s'il se savait dans le bon camp, et même s'il aurait recommencé sans hésiter...  
A présent, c'était Eléana qui avait besoin de lui. Il alla donc en vitesse la rejoindre. Il se demanda où elle en était. Son coeur faillit s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il vit que Piers et Sofia se tenaient près d'elle, l'air profondément inquiets.  
- Comment va-t-elle? demanda-t-il aussitôt.  
Sofia se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air sombre:  
- Elle est entrée dans le deuxième stade... Elle est très faible...  
Ivan sentit son coeur se déchirer. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. A présent, ou elle sombrait, ou lorsqu'elle reprendrait connaissance, elle se transformerait en pile électrique jusqu'à ce que son énergie vitale la consume. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'Euros et Aelo soient vite de retour...  
Ce fut une journée calme, mais complètement guidée par l'inquiétude. Les patients restaient dans un état stable, mais Sofia redoutait les prochains jours. Quant à Léos, il était en plus dans une humeur assez partagée. A force d'apporter son aide à Sofia, ils en étaient enfin venus à lancer les premières bases d'une relation réellement amicale. Il s'était plus rapproché d'elle ces derniers jours qu'il n'avait réussi à le faire en cinq ans. Il avait même envie de pousser plus la chance, mais n'osait pas.  
"Bon sang, je ne vais plus arriver à lui cacher longtemps... J'ai tellement envie de lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle..."  
Il en parla à Ivan peu après, alors que celui-ci se décidait enfin à aller grignoter quelque chose... un tout petit quelque chose. Depuis que la maladie avait frappé sa femme, il ne vivait pratiquement que d'eau, d'un peu de pain et de fruits. Léos disait que s'il avait été un adolescent, on l'aurait soupçonné d'être anorexique. Ivan n'avait pas apprécié la vanne. Mais son ami avait réussi à le convaincre de manger en répliquant:  
- Si tu t'affaiblis, tu vas tomber malade à ton tour! Et si tes mômes échouent dans leur quête, ca leur fera une belle jambe de perdre leurs deux parents d'un coup, tu ne crois pas?  
Cet argument avait eu son petit effet et Ivan accompagnait donc son ami à l'auberge, même s'il ne se contentait que d'une salade. C'était déjà mieux... Néammoins, ils ne s'attardaient pas, Ivan impatient de retourner auprés d'Eléana, et Léos, conscient que l'on pouvait avoir besoin de lui à n'importe quel moment. Léos lui raconta donc brièvement son avancée et lui fit part du désir qu'il avait de se déclarer.  
- Suis ton coeur, avait répondu Ivan. A mon avis, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Il n'y a que l'instinct qui marche en amour, je le crains...

Quand ils étaient revenus, cependant, ils avaient eu droit à un visiteur surprise: Eolos en personne!  
- Oh non! s'exclama Ivan en le voyant arriver. Que vient-il faire ici, ce vieux salopard?  
- Il nous a vu, dit Léos. On ne va pas tarder à le savoir, je crois.  
Eolos s'approcha d'eux avec cet air suffisant qu'Ivan et Léos lui connaissaient bien. L'homme aux cheveux de jade se sentit trembler de fureur.  
- Tiens, vous voilà! dit Eolos. Maître Ivan, votre présence ici ne me surprend guère, je suis au courant pour vos amis et votre épouse... Maître Léos, j'ai appris le petit incident qui vous était arrivé, ravi de voir que vous êtes complètement rétabli...  
- Merci de votre sollicitude, Maître Eolos, répondit Léos d'un ton dont l'ironie transparaissait tellement que c'était une provocation directe. J'imagine que vous venez voir l'état de la situation pour le compte des... hauts-lieux?  
Ivan eut une petite exclamation admirative. L'insinuation était tellement claire que ca en était effrayant. Mais le vieillard répliqua:  
- Beaucoup de mystiques de Jupiter sont tombés malades, et l'on s'inquiéte, à la ligue... Votre soeur a également eu des cas à son  
temple... D'ailleurs, elle devrait bientôt vous rendre une visite...  
Il ajouta:  
- Est-il vrai que vos enfants sont partis trouver un... remède à l'épidémie?  
- De qui le tenez-vous? répliqua Ivan.  
- Je l'ai moi-même vu...  
Ivan sentit son sang se glacer. Eolos venait pour le menacer et le narguer. Que savait-il sur les menaces qui planaient sur ses enfants? En avait-il lui-même instauré d'autres?  
- Vous êtes bien courageux d'avoir laissé l'Inexorable leur confier cette quête, dit l'homme. Mais en reviendront-ils? J'ai beau savoir quel sang valeureux coule dans leurs veines, rien n'est moins sûr... Antara est le continent le plus dangereux qui puisse exister pour des mystiques non expérimentés!  
- J'imagine que vos amis les Ombres sont déjà à leurs trousses, rétorqua Ivan qui ne contenait plus sa colère.  
Eolos le fusilla du regard:  
- Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier vos insinuations...  
- Provoquez-moi donc en duel, si vous l'osez, répondit Ivan d'un ton perfide.  
"Tu n'oseras jamais... Tu n'es qu'un lâche qui se planque et laisse les autres faire le sale boulot à sa place... Qu'est-ce que je te hais..."  
Eolos eut un ricanement:  
- Vous manquez toujours autant de sang-froid, cher ami... Ce qui n'est guère étonnant, voyant votre passé... Il a suffit d'une petite garce avec un joli minois et vous avez engendré une catastrophe...  
Cette insulte frappa Ivan en plein coeur et il sentit la fureur bouillonner. Il fit un pas en avant, mais Léos le retint par le pan de sa tunique:  
- Ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut!  
- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, n'est-ce pas? siffla Eolos. Eléana, Princesse des quatre étoiles! Rien que ca! Cette petite pleurnicheuse avait si bien commencé! Une vraie héroïne tragique, avec son devoir de sacrifice! Et l'homme qui prétendait vouloir la sauver n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de faire d'elle probablement la plus malheureuse des mères, quand le mauvais côté d'Euros éclatera au grand jour...  
- Taisez-vous! dit Léos d'un ton furieux.  
Il retenait toujours à grande peine Ivan qui respirait à fond. Les mots d'Eolos touchaient juste, et augmentait sa fureur de minute en minute. Il répliqua enfin:  
- Et qui êtes-vous donc pour juger, Eolos? Un salopard sans aucun coeur, qui est incapable de comprendre qu'il existe bien autre chose que la soif de pouvoir? Vous pensez être un grand mystique parce que vous êtes probablement plus puissant que moi... Mais vous n'avez rien compris à rien. Jamais par exemple, un roc ne se laissera monter par vous. Jamais vous ne pourrez utiliser toutes les ressources de votre pouvoir. Car vous n'avez jamais compris que le don de lire les pensées, le don de vue et le don de la connaissance nous a été offert  
pour aider les autres et non pour les asservir ou pour les utiliser comme pièces sur un échiquier... Eléana a été la première personne que j'ai capté en vision et j'ai décidé de l'aider à cause de cela. Après, les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle sont entrés en ligne de compte, mais même s'ils n'avaient pas été présents, je l'aurais aidée de toutes mes forces... Parce que le fait de l'avoir vue me l'ordonnait. Parce que pour moi, chaque vie humaine est précieuse.  
- Quel beau discours... Je me demande ce que vous direz le jour où Euros provoquera la mort d'un nombre incalculable de personnes... Vous ne serez pas prêt à supprimer votre fils pour autant, Ivan...  
Et avec un sourire sardonique, il se détourna. Ivan resta pétrifié sur place.  
- Quel fils de pute! s'exclama Léos. J'ai presqu'envie de l'attirer dans un guet-apens et de mettre le meurtre sur le dos des ombres!  
- Ne me tente pas, Léos... répliqua Ivan.  
Léos se tourna vers lui et dit enfin:  
- Ivan, oublie tout ce qu'il vient de te dire! Il t'a craché son venin, soit. Mais j'ai vu moi-même ton fils, et ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Il est un peu colérique, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil. Comme sa soeur. La prophétie ne se réalisera pas forcément.  
- Je sais qu'Euros est un gentil garçon, dit Ivan. Il m'est arrivé d'être assez sévére avec lui, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu qu'il soit autrement. Et c'est vrai, j'espère vraiment qu'il ne tournera pas mal... Car Eolos a frappé juste avec sa dernière phrase...  
Sa voix tremblait un peu:  
- Je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à lui ôter la vie... C'est mon fils, et je l'aime...  
Léos demanda soudain:  
- Vous aviez soulevé la question, avec Eléana?  
Ivan hocha la tête:  
- Je ne t'ai jamais raconté ce qui s'en est suivi quand Eléana m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte?  
- Pas vraiment.  
- Elle avait peur de me l'annoncer.  
Il marqua une pause, et dit:  
- Nous avions repoussé tous les deux le sujet à chaque fois. Quand nous avions nos moments d'intimité, nous évitions de nous en  
préoccuper. Tu penses bien, notre vie de couple aurait vite tourné au cauchemar, si nous y avions pensé plus que nécessaire, nous  
n'aurions plus osé nous toucher... Puis comme j'avais déjà contré la prophétie la concernant, j'ai gardé espoir. Je me disais que  
peut-être, nous aurions une fille. Mais quand elle me l'a annoncé, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas si il fallait s'en  
débarrasser ou le garder. Nous en avons débattu longuement. Moi, sur le coup, je n'avais ressenti qu'une joie profonde, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un enfant né de la femme que j'aime pouvait être porteur d'une malédiction... Alors au final, nous avons accepté le défi. Advienne que pourra, nous avions contré le destin une première fois, j'étais prêt à recommencer si nécessaire. Surtout qu'Eléana avait eu beau envisager de provoquer une fausse couche, j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'était pas vraiment prête à le faire. Elle aimait déjà les deux petits êtres qui grandissaient en elle sans que nous le sachions... Les jumeaux ont été une sacrée surprise, mais tu le sais...  
- Aelo, dit Léos.  
Il ajouta:  
- La lumière dans les ténébres...  
- Tant qu'elle sera là, je crois qu'Euros restera le jeune homme sensible et généreux que nous connaissons, dit Ivan.  
Léos n'en doûtait pas.

**Au fait, des hypothéses pour la suite? :)**


	41. Rude compagnie

Chapitre 41: Rude compagnie

Cela faisait pratiquement une semaine qu'ils avaient quitté le peuple Maïa. Une semaine de mauvaise ambiance.  
Callisto était aussi pénible que prévu. Par chance, elle se taisait, le plus souvent. Mais il était très dûr pour la plupart des membres du groupe de la supporter. Skyler avait dit à Cassandra qu'elle était plus chieuse qu'elle. Aelo était partagée. Elle disait à son frère que c'était une pimbêche et Euros était bien forcé de l'admettre, mais il prônait tout de même l'indulgence. Et Aelo était du coup aussi d'accord avec lui car elle se posait cependant des questions sur la raison de son attitude; en tant que télépathes, même sans regarder son esprit de trop près, elle et son frère y avaient lu beaucoup de méfiance et de tristesse. Cassandra arrivait à peu près à s'entendre avec elle, parce que ca énervait Skyler. Hélia, elle, la détestait parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop jolie à son goût et qu'Euros prenait trop souvent sa défense. Van et Vladi se montraient beaucoup plus tolérants, Van, parce qu'il la trouvait vraiment jolie en dépit de tout, et Vladi, parce qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Jace. Ce dernier était nettement plus apprécié. Il était un peu dur à la détente, et s'il ne prenait pas l'initiative de parler aux autres, il ne les repoussait pas quand ceux-ci venaient vers lui. Il était cependant le seul à pouvoir réellement communiquer avec Callisto qui se méfiait des autres. Elle échangeais de temps en temps une ou deux paroles avec Vladi et Cassandra, ignorait superbement Hélia et Aelo, lancait des remarques acides à Skyler et Van qu'elle trouvait un beau duo d'abrutis, et se montrait un chouilla plus chaleureuse avec Euros.  
- Je ne la supporte pas, soupira Hélia. Tu as vu comment Van la regarde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve, je me demande... Moi, je ne peux plus la voir en peinture!  
Euros répondit:  
- Il a du goût, je trouve, physiquement, elle est assez séduisante...  
- Rhah, dis-moi que tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi! lança-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Alors comme ca, elle te plait, c'est pour ca que tu prends sa défense?  
Le jeune mystique d'air pouffa, ravi:  
- Mais tu es jalouse!  
- Sûrement pas, répondit-elle, en toute mauvaise foi.  
- Oh, avoue-le, je trouve ca mignon...  
- Pfff, mate qui tu veux, je m'en fiche...  
Elle s'écarta de lui et s'éloigna à grands pas, mais Euros courut après elle et la rattrapa:  
- Idiote! murmura-t-il à son oreille en lui ensserrant la taille.  
Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue(c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre dans sa position) et ajouta:  
- Tu sais très bien que je suis fou amoureux de la belle rose que je tiens dans mes bras...  
Hélia rougit légérement. Ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés depuis le jardin de roses, Cassandra et les autres avaient tout gâché avec leurs moqueries. Ils s'étaient tout juste tenu la main parfois. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le campement, mais les autres semblaient bien occupés à discuter. Doucement, Euros la fit se tourner vers lui et prenant tendrement son visage entre ses mains, il l'embrassa. Hélia se laissa faire, tremblante. C'était si doux... Si chaud... Son coeur palpitait... La sentant frémir, il descendit sur son cou et de nouveau, arriva près de son oreille.  
- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. N'en doûte jamais...  
Hélia s'écarta légérement, un peu surprise:  
- Pourquoi moi? Enfin, je veux dire...  
- De quoi? s'étonna Euros.  
- J'ai deux ans de plus que toi, et... je suis tellement banale! Cassandra est bien plus jolie que moi, Aelo, je n'en parle même pas... et Callisto est une vraie déesse...  
Euros eut un petit rire et répondit:  
- Tu n'es pas banale du tout! C'est bien toi qu'un vizir cruel a enlevée pour son harem privé, si je me rappelle...  
Et il ajouta:  
- Et pour moi, tu es la plus belle au monde...  
Hélia avait toujours les joues roses et elle finit par dire:  
- Je l'espère... Je veux que tu me trouves belle...  
- Et pour quelle raison? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en embrassant son front.  
- Tu le sais bien, tu le lis dans mon esprit...  
- Mais je préférerais l'entendre...  
Hélia faillit rougir de nouveau. Ca lui paraissait si gênant, pourtant... Elle parvint à articuler:  
- Parce que... Je t'aime...  
Jamais Euros n'avait pensé que des mots pouvaient être si brûlants.

Jace et Callisto parlaient, un peu à l'écart:  
- Une semaine, commentait-il en écartant une mèche turquoise de son front. Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable, tu ne crois pas?  
- Ils m'énervent... enfin, certains, pas tous.  
- Moi, je les trouve plutôt sympa quand ils se chamaillent pas. Surtout Vladi. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi souriant...  
- Fais attention, l'avertit Callisto. Ne sympatise pas trop avec eux, il n'est pas encore temps de leur faire confiance. On ne sait rien d'eux, après tout!  
- C'est vrai... Mais de toute façon, je suis content que tu m'aies offert un prétexte pour quitter Mizuha. Anos commencait à avoir sérieusement la rage de me marier.  
- Sans blague?  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Tu connais mon secret, Callisto. A défaut de trouver le bonheur, j'aimerais au moins conserver ma liberté!  
Callisto répondit:  
- C'est pour ca que je ne les aime pas. Ils sont sympa avec toi, mais je suis sûre que s'ils savaient nos dossiers, ils nous rejetteraient tous les deux. Toi avec ta "bizarrerie", et moi encore plus avec la mienne!  
- J'ai du mal à le croire, dit Jace.  
- Attend, Jace. Tu sais bien comment les gens réagissent dés qu'un truc leur semble pas normal. Déjà, avec mes pouvoirs, on a vu ce que ca donnait dans le village. Je te dis même pas en dehors de chez nous. Il faudra toujours prier pour que personne ne sache...  
Jace et Callisto étaient des meilleurs amis parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux une différence à cacher. Pour Callisto, c'était un défaut physique assez inquiétant, qui avait son avantage, mais qui était... anormal. Pour Jace, c'était plus compliqué. En fait, il avait découvert peu après son adolescence qu'il n'était malheureusement pas attiré par les femmes. Ce qu'il cachait soigneusement, bien qu'il eut récemment appris que si c'était rare, ce n'était peut-être pas anormal comme il l'avait pensé. Néammoins, il savait que cette particularité changerait le regard des autres sur lui s'il la révélait.  
Il était le seul à avoir compris pourquoi Callisto avait réagi si violemment à l'idée que Van eût pu la surprendre nu. Parce qu'une fois de plus, sa beauté ravageuse avait été la seule chose que le jeune homme avait vue et qu'à la pensée de savoir que s'il avait eu conscience de l'anormalité que cachait son corps en apparence parfait, il serait parti en courant, elle était blessée. Sa beauté était un rempart infranchissable, qu'elle montrait aux autres, mais qui ne cachait que malheur.  
Ils ne dirent plus rien. Jace se demanda si Callisto avait raison. Elle avait été la seule à qui il avait confié son secret et la seule à l'accepter tel qu'il était. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. A cet instant, ils sentirent une aura de psynergie et comprirent.  
- Merde! dit Jace. Un de ces imbéciles sondent nos pensées!  
Ils fermèrent violemment leurs esprits pour repousser l'intrusion et se retournèrent:  
- Cassandra! s'exclama Callisto. On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli?  
- Tout le temps, répondit la gamine d'un ton malicieux. Mais j'aime bien, ca permet de comprendre les gens et leur façon d'agir...  
Callisto se leva d'un bond et lui lanca:  
- Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer, d'accord? Sinon, je te jure que je t'assassine!  
- A ta place, j'éviterai, il y'en a pas mal dans le groupe qui serait ravi de te taper dessus si tu t'avises... Tchao!  
Et elle s'éloigna, le nez en l'air.  
- Pff! Elle est peste, elle aussi...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Alors, tu ne veux pas rentrer à Mizuha quand nous aurons accompli notre tâche?  
- Je ne sais pas... En même temps, je ne veux pas t'abandonner, Callisto... Tu es mon amie, la seule que j'ai...  
- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu décidais vraiment de t'en aller, répondit-elle aussitôt. Tu es libre de vivre ta vie, Jace, et je comprends ton besoin de vivre un peu ailleurs... Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, peut-être trouveras-tu quelqu'un avec qui tu pourras... bâtir quelque chose...  
- Ca m'étonnerait, Callisto. Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup!  
Elle lui sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Un geste fraternel dans une tentative de lui remonter le moral. Mais de loin, Van les avait vus...  
Il sentit une pointe lui déchirer les côtes. Il n'avait aucune chance... Déjà qu'il ne recevait d'elle que sarcasmes et que la scène du lac semblait avoir tout gâché...  
Van baissa les yeux et s'éloigna.

Le lendemain, ils eurent un aperçu des talents de leurs deux nouvelles recrues lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau attaqués par une très grosse nuées de harpies. En fait, elles étaient une trentaine. Et le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient en vol. Le combat allait donc être aérien, surtout qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à semer les monstres. Les harpies bleues étaient les plus féroces, et malheureusement aussi les plus rapides.  
- Prenez garde, elles doivent avoir faim ces bestioles, cria Van.  
Callisto se préparait déjà à l'attaque:  
- Quelle perspicacité, Van, je suis épatée...  
Son ton ironique ne passa pas inaperçu et Vladi lui-même sentit une pointe d'agacement l'envahir. Décidément, Callisto aimait bien traiter les gens comme des détritus...  
Trois harpies survolèrent Notos, tandis qu'Aelo essayait de les éviter. Callisto attaqua. Elle mit ses bras en croix... et les écarta violemment, deux grands jets d'eau jaillirent à l'horizontale... Et les harpies furent fendues en deux, comme si elles avaient été frappées par des lames d'acier! Leur sang faillit les asperger.  
- Comment tu as fait ca? s'exclama Cassandra.  
Depuis Vif-Argent, Jace répondit:  
- Entre les mains d'un mystique de Mercure, l'eau devient plus tranchante que l'acier. C'est moins coûteux en psynergie que de la transformer en glace et ca fait tout autant de dégâts! Même si pour ma part, je préfére ceci...  
Il incanta et des piques de glace jaillirent de ses poignets pour aller empaler deux autres cibles. Pendant ce temps, Hélia avait projeté des lianes sur cinq autres. Mais les harpies n'étaient pas en reste et lancèrent plusieurs tornades sur les deux rocs qui faillirent désarçonner leurs passagers.  
- Accrochez-vous bien! recommanda Euros à ceux qui étaient à sa charge.  
Il tenta une vrille, Jace s'aggripa à la corde qui le maintenait, ayant un peu le mal de l'air. Vladi rit doucement:  
- Il va falloir t'y habituer!  
Pendant ce temps, Skyler envoyait des jets de flammes. Van faisait pareil de l'autre côté, tandis qu'Euros et Aelo s'efforcaient de garder la situation sous contrôle. Cassandra envoyait de petits éclairs, mais ca ne faisait pas grand chose. Elle se maudit d'être aussi peu puissante. Vladi, lui, envoyait également des lianes et parvint à en tuer trois d'un coup. Mais il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était Jace et Callisto qui paraissaient les plus à l'aise. Malgré les acrobaties aériennes des rocs, ils parvenaient à viser avec une précision redoutable et les stalactites de glace et les jets d'eau faisaient mouche pratiquement à chaque fois. Aelo profita d'un moment pour jeter un Plasma(elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas utiliser ses saïs dans les airs, au risque de les perdre) et parvint à en mettre deux hors d'état de voler. Van les acheva en les brûlant vifs.  
- Poulet grillé au menu, ricana-t-il en expédiant un nouveau mur de flammes.  
Si Cassandra et Hélia s'esclaffèrent, Callisto ne décocha pas un sourire. Mais cependant, Van crut voir une légére lueur d'amusement dans ses prunelles turquoises...  
Notos attrapa finalement l'une des harpies dans ses serres et la déchiqueta d'un coup, son sang poissa le bas de son plummage. Il était d'autant plus féroce qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de chasser la veille. Aelo en fut ravie, il lui économisait du travail. Pendant ce temps, Vif-Argent en avait attrapé une dans son bec et la tua net. Il n'en restait déjà plus que cinq. Elles se placèrent plus en hauteur et ouvrirent grand leur bec:  
- Bouchez-vous les oreilles! cria Aelo.  
Les cris Banshee retentirent, manquant de leur crever les tympans. Ces cris pouvaient assomer quiconque les entendait pour plus de cinq minutes, largement le temps pour les monstres d'achever leurs victimes. Les rocs parurent un instant déstabilisés, leur vol devint moins équilibré, ils chancelèrent. Euros et Aelo s'efforcèrent de leur envoyer des pensées rassurantes. Jacen envoya un long jet de stalactites qui en frappa trois et Vladi parvint à atteindre les deux autres avec ses lianes, les étranglant net.  
- On a fait un bon boulot, lui dit Jace d'un ton joyeux. Elles ne nous embêteront plus!  
- Tu te bats remarquablement bien, dit Vladi. Tes lancers de stalactites ont une précision phénoménale...  
Jace rougit légérement et répondit:  
- C'est une question d'entrainement...  
Pendant ce temps, Van disait:  
- Eh bien, ca fait du bien d'avoir deux personnes de plus dans l'équipe, les monstres n'ont qu'à bien se tenir!  
Callisto eut un rire méchant:  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une bande de mystiques soit-disant talentueux puissent avoir peur de ces zozios de rien du tout!  
Aelo se retourna et la fusilla du regard:  
- Combattre à dos de roc n'est pas une chose aisée, je te signale. Si j'avais volé de la même façon qu'Euros, tu ne t'en serais pas aussi bien tirée. Alors, à ta place, je la fermerais un peu... Car prochaine fois, je ne vais pas me gêner!  
- Entendu, répliqua Callisto en croisant les bras.  
A cet instant, Cassandra fit une diversion:  
- On couche à Zafara ce soir, les amis?  
- Sûrement si on continue sur notre avancée, répondit Aelo.  
Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula dans le calme. Mais les sept mystiques se posaient à présent beaucoup de questions sur leurs nouveaux compagnons aux psynergies si puissantes...


	42. A l'aube d'une poursuite

**Je dois vous avouer être un peu refroidie par mon dernier commentaire, j'ai peur d'avoir fait d'autres bêtises... *rougit* Mais bon, c'est jamais qu'une histoire, pas vrai? Vous pouvez toujours continuer à critiquer, j'essaierai de réécrire certaines choses si vraiment ca plait pas... Je l'avais dit, j'ai mis ma touche un peu partout dans cette fanfic, donc, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fanfiction bêta, mais un roman alternatif, en quelques sortes, de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Golden Sun n'avait pas été un jeu tout public XD Bonne lecture! ^^**

Chapitre 42: A l'aube d'une poursuite...

Eonos poussa un ricanement féroce. Il avait été chargé d'une autre mission; il devait arrêter les sept mystiques si possible. Mais en priorité, Eolos lui avait donné un ordre plus important que les autres, à lui seul, en lui disant de tout faire pour y parvenir:  
- Tu dois tuer cette petite garce d'Aelo, coûte que coûte. Sil n'y parviendra peut-être pas et il doit s'occuper en plus de la Sirène. Toi en revanche, avec tous tes bons appuis dans le nord, tu en as la possibilité...  
Le vieil homme avait compris:  
- Tu peux compter sur moi, elle ne s'en tirera pas...  
- Au besoin, utilise ses amis...

Lorsque la petite bande arriva à Zafara, le village était en proie à une véritable panique. En effet, une maison était réduite en ruines fumantes à l'une des extrémités. Les neuf mystiques se rendirent sur la place, un peu surpris:  
- Qu'est-il arrivé? demanda Jace à l'un des villageois.  
- Des soldats d'Aporha sont arrivés ici ce matin, répondit quelqu'un. Ils avaient l'air très énervé et ils nous ont posé des questions au sujet de la bande de mystiques qui est passée, il y'a quelques jours...  
- Bon sang murmura Van.  
A cet instant, les villageois les reconnurent:  
- Mais oui, ce sont eux! Bon sang! Alors comme ca, vous êtes des bandits?  
- Pas du tout, se défendit Skyler.  
- Alors expliquez-nous pourquoi les soldats d'Aporha vous recherchent! cria quelqu'un.  
- Dîtes, les copains, vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez pas oublié de nous dire une bricole, là? demanda Callisto.  
- C'est un coup des ombres, dit Aelo à son frère en apparté.  
Pendant ce temps, Vladi, qui était le plus diplomate du groupe, tenta de s'expliquer:  
- Ecoutez, nous sommes visiblement recherchés, mais par les Ombres, pas par qui que ce soit d'autres! Nous allons donc quitter immédiatement votre village si nous risquons de vous créer des problèmes, mais pouvons-nous au moins vous acheter des provisions?  
- On devrait plutôt vous jeter en prison et vous livrer sous peine de voir notre village décimé! cria quelqu'un.  
- Ca ne va pas, non? répliqua l'aubergiste. Nous nous étions toujours dit que nous ne nous laisserions pas faire par les ombres si elles venaient à frapper chez nous! Ces jeunes gens veulent acheter de la nourriture? C'est d'accord, mais vous partez tout de suite après.  
Skyler soupira:  
- Et dire que j'espèrais dormir dans un lit ce soir...  
- Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, oui? répliqua Cassandra.  
- Vous croyez que c'est le moment de vous chamailler? s'exclama Euros.  
Skyler et Cassandra se turent en continuant de se lancer des regards assassins. Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un fit passer quelque chose à Van:  
- Oh bon sang!  
C'était une affiche sur laquelle les portraits d'Hélia, d'Euros, d'Aelo, de Cassandra, de Skyler et des jumeaux avaient été reproduits. Il montra le papier aux autres en disant:  
- La classe, on vaut mille pièces par personne! Vous croyez que si nous nous livrons nous-même...  
- Ca rapporterait plus que tes blagues débiles, ca, oui alors, lanca Callisto. Encore que l'abruti que tu es ne vaut pas une pièce de cuivre...  
- Radine! rétorqua Van avec son insupportable sourire.  
Jace pouffa:  
- Hum, on dirait que tu as trouvé quelqu'un à ta taille, Callisto!  
- Arrêtez vos bêtises, dit Aelo. Vu que nos têtes sont à prix, vous ne croyez pas que nous avons intérêt à filer d'ici?  
- Enfin quelqu'un dans cette bande qui dit quelque chose de sensé, dit Skyler.  
- J'approuve, dit Cassandra. Et si Skyler et moi sommes d'accord, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur!  
- Bien dit, demi-portion!  
Ils allèrent donc chez l'aubergiste qui leur donna des provisions avant de les inciter à déguerpir. Ils volèrent donc pratiquement toute la nuit en oiseau-roc, trop effrayés pour oser se reposer et ce fut peu avant l'aube qu'ils décidèrent de s'autoriser trois petites heures de sommeil, laissant les rocs en guetteurs. Cependant, Skyler rouspétait à part:  
- Y'en a au moins un parmi nous qui va y laisser la peau dans cette histoire! Je vais jamais réussir à me pieuter dans cette ambiance... Mine de rien, j'aurais peut-être dû écouter Papa...  
- Ouais, c'est sûr, sans toi, on aurait été bien tranquille, dit Cassandra.  
- Ta gueule, Demi-Portion!  
- J'ai pas une gueule, j'ai une bouche, d'abord!  
- Si tu la ferme pas, je te colle une raclée...  
- Toserais frapper une fille en plus? Ca ne m'étonne pas, vu le dégonflé que tu es, en fait...  
Skyler bondit hors de son duvet. Les autres étaient encore occupés plus loin et il avait vraiment un compte à régler avec cette petite peste. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de s'enfuir, il la maintint plaquée au sol et lui tira violemment les cheveux, l'immobilisant, tandis que son autre main se placait sur sa gorge, bloquant à moitié sa respiration, l'empêchant de crier:  
- Tu as raison, je ne frappe pas les filles... Mais il y'a d'autres façons de faire mal, tu sais... J'en connais quelques unes...  
Il relâcha l'étreinte sur sa gorge:  
- Vas-y, crie, si tu l'oses... T'as besoin des grands pour te protéger, de toute façon, alors franchement, le plus dégonflé de nous deux, c'est qui?  
Cassandra le regarda avec un mauvais sourire:  
- Oh, je vois... Tu veux jouer à ca? D'accord!  
Et elle se jeta brusquement sur lui en le griffant et en le giflant. Skyler, décontenancé par cette attaque, n'eut pas le temps de se défendre et se retrouva plaqué au sol en retour. Et pour ajouter à son humilliation, Cassandra plaça brusquement une main sur son front...  
Elle avait toujours rêvé de fouiner dans l'esprit de son ennemi... Et d'un pour trouver la cause de sa haine envers elle, mais surtout pour mieux se payer sa tête... La première chose qu'elle sut fut ce que tout le monde savait déjà; qu'il n'assumait pas la perte de sa mère. Et après, elle eut la confirmation que tout partait de là. Il était écorché vif, et ne pouvant exprimer sa souffrance, il préférait la violence... Mais pourquoi l'avait-il choisie elle comme bouc-émissaire?  
- Petite garce!  
Il réussit à la repousser. Et la minute d'après, Cassandra ne put retenir un gémissement de souffrance lorsqu'il attrapa son bras droit et lui tordit violemment. La brûlure indienne était une vraie saleté. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Skyler augmentait sadiquement la pression de ses mains.  
- Arrête!  
Son ton était suppliant, sa voix tremblait. Elle allait craquer. Frappé par ce ton, qui n'était plus un ton de défi comme il en avait l'habitude, il la lâcha, presque honteux de s'être laissé aller autant à la colère. Il murmura d'un ton haineux:  
- Ne t'avise plus jamais de fouiller dans mon esprit...  
Cassandra ne sentait plus son bras, mais ca n'avait plus d'importance. Elle répondit d'une voix tremblante:  
- Je ne dirai rien à Hélia. Personne ne saura ce que tu viens de me faire... Parce que je sais maintenant que cela ne concerne que nous deux.  
- Avoue plutôt que tu as peur des représailles, rétorqua-t-il en replacant la main sur son cou. J'ai tellement souvent la tentation de t'étrangler...  
- Pourquoi?  
La question avait fusé d'un coup. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, le coeur battant. Un long moment de tension s'écoula entre eux. Enfin, elle murmura:  
- Nous étions amis, avant... Et je sais que tu ne l'as pas totalement oublié. Sinon, tu ne me protégerais pas quand il y'a du danger...  
- Ne t'y trompe pas! répliqua Skyler. Je te hais, Cassandra. Je te hais et je n'ai qu'une seule hâte, c'est que tu disparaisses de ma vie.  
Et il se détourna pour retourner dans son duvet. Cassandra resta dans le sien, les yeux grand ouverts.

Un cri d'alarme lancé par les rocs réveilla tout le monde en sursaut. Les neuf mystiques se redressèrent, assez inquiets, quand soudain, des hurlements se firent entendre au loin. C'était un son à vous glacer le sang.  
- Qu'est-ce que ca peut être? demanda Van, ébahi.  
Cassandra et Hélia se regardaient, assez horrifiées. Vladi tremblait. Callisto et Jace échangèrent un regard. Quant à Euros et Aelo, ils réagirent immédiatement:  
- Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir et partir tout de suite! s'écria Aelo.  
Euros, lui, était déjà entrain de monter sur le dos de Vif-Argent quand un son beaucoup plus puissant et beaucoup plus proche se fit entendre et des gerbes de flammes apparurent soudain à l'horizon.  
- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ca? murmura Skyler.  
Aelo, elle, murmura:  
- Un hurlement qui annonce la mort... Des flammes qui jaillissent sur leur passage... Ce sont...  
- Des chiens de l'Enfer! hurla Euros.  
A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots que Vif-Argent et Notos décollèrent brusquement. Mais les chiens de l'Enfer étaient des bêtes de traque et savaient très bien réduire leurs ennemis à l'impuissance. Un long jet de flamme frappa en hauteur et les deux rocs s'écrasèrent avec leur passagers, hurlant de douleur. La brûlure des flammes de leurs gueules était plus douloureuse que le feu le plus chaud et surtout, brûlait à tout jamais. Euros et Aelo se retrouvèrent terrassés, les liens mentaux noués avec leur monture leur faisant un aperçu assez précis du calvaire enduré.  
- Coupe le lien! hurla Aelo à son frère.  
- Rha, j'ai du mal...  
Pendant ce temps, les autres combattaient déjà. Hélia avait placé sa petite soeur derrière elle et ses lianes frappaient violemment les bêtes qui tentaient de l'approcher. Elle aurait bien aimé se mettre plus en attaque, mais elle ne craignait qu'une seule chose, c'est que Cassy ne fût blessée. Pendant ce temps, Euros, la voyant en difficulté, réussit enfin à couper le lien mental qui le reliait à Vif-Argent et lanca un plasma d'envergure. La meute était d'une quinzaine. Et trois gueules pour chaque individu, comme à l'accoutumée. Depuis la guerre du Soleil Noir, on n'en avait plus vus. Callisto lançait déjà ses jets d'eau tranchants et deux des bêtes se retrouvèrent coupées en deux. Jace, lui, n'hésita pas et une congère en gela trois d'un coup, avant qu'il ne les frappe de son sabre. Aelo lanca deux saïs qui atteignirent chacun leur but, transperçant les bêtes en plein poitrail, les récupéra, et fit face à une femelle qui paraissait assez redoutable et qui bondit droit sur elle. Elle esquiva habilement et trancha d'un coup la veine jugulaire. La femelle se vida au sol, tandis qu'Aelo s'attaquait déjà à d'autres monstres.  
Vladi, lui, combattait à l'épée aux côtés de Van et de Skyler, qui, sachant que leurs psynergies de feu ne les aiderait pas beaucoup, préféraient essayer de tuer les monstres. Aucun membre du groupe ne s'était attendu à affronter ces monstres, aussi étaient-ils plus concentrés et prudent que jamais. Ils savaient très bien que si les flammes les touchaient ou s'ils se faisaient mordre, c'était la mort assurée. Des machines à tuer...  
Jace envoyait à présent des stalactites. Les monstres n'étaient plus que cinq, mais ils esquivaient très habilement les psynergies. Encore une de leurs caractéristiques. Plus ils étaient nombreux, plus ils étaient rapides et agiles, mais lorsque l'on tuait leurs congénéres, la force des morts se répartissait entre les vivants. Les meutes pouvaient encore être faciles à décimer au départ, mais tuer les cinq derniers était souvent difficile. Parfois même impossible. Les monstres sautaient, bondissaient, sûrs d'eux, extrêment rapides, menant devant les jeunes combattants leur terrible danse de mort. De temps à autre, des flammes jaillissaient de leur gueule et il fallait les éviter à tout prix. Aelo et Euros se baissaient sans cesse pour éviter les slaves de flammes. Jace trancha finalement le corps de l'un d'eux à grands coups de sabre. Callisto parvint à en atteindre un autre d'un de ses jets meurtriers. Van, quant à lui, en décapita un autre d'un coup d'épée. Il n'en restait plus que deux... Vladi tenta un coup d'épée, mais la bête bondit, esquivant son coup, tous crocs dehors, prête à le toucher...  
- Attention!  
Jace le bouscula violemment, se trouvant juste à côté et son sabre trancha l'une des têtes. Mais malheureusement, l'une des deux autres l'atteignit de plein fouet et lui planta ses crocs dans l'épaule.  
- Jace! s'écria Callisto.  
Pendant ce temps, Vladi avait achevé la bête, horrifié, et se précipitait vers le jeune homme blessé. Celui-ci se tordait sur le sol, le venin le brûlant et se propageant dans son corps comme un feu de forêt. Il criait de douleur. Skyler dit:  
- Bon, c'est bien ce que je disais, un mort! On ne guérit pas le venin des chiens de l'Enfer...  
Callisto s'approcha et incanta. L'aura bleu entoura Jace qui se sentit immédiatement soulagé, son teint qui commencait à devenir gris reprit des couleurs. Jace se redressa:  
- Pffiou! Merci ma belle! Je t'en dois une!  
- Oh, ce n'était rien... Enfin, dûr à retirer, cette saloperie, c'est vrai...  
Les autres regardèrent stupéfaits.  
- Putain, je rêve! C'est quoi ce délire? s'exclama Skyler.  
Callisto le regarda, surprise.  
- Je ne comprends pas ce qui te trouble à ce point.  
- Le venin des Chiens de l'Enfer est INSOIGNABLE! cria le jeune homme roux. Je le sais, ma mère en est morte, de cette saleté! Et toi, tu nous guérit ca comme...  
- Il n'est pas insoignable, dit Aelo. Ma mère a été mordue et a reçu un antidote, mais la recette en est malheureusement perdue. Callisto est sensée pouvoir guérir le mal de la psynergie, alors au fond, quoi de plus normal qu'elle sache contrer les autres maux...  
- Pfff!  
Skyler paraissait furieux. Il s'éloigna à grands pas. Pendant ce temps, Vladi s'était approché de Jace:  
- Merci. Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne.  
- Je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés, répondit-il en rougissant légérement, gêné.  
Quant aux autres, ils n'étaient pas revenus de leur surprise. Euros finit par dire:  
- C'est une chose de le savoir, c'en est une autre de le voir...  
- Et les ennuis ne sont pas terminés, cria Cassandra. Regardez là-bas!  
En haut de la colline se dressait une sillouette...


	43. Enlevés!

Chapitre 43: Enlevés!

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Ils étaient encore beaucoup trop faible pour vraiment survivre à un dangereux périple en Antara, et malheureusement, ils l'ignoraient. Callisto venait tout juste de soigner les deux oiseaux-rocs, mais elle ne put pas réagir quand le danger frappa de nouveau...  
La sillouette leva le bras.  
Une onde de choc dévastatrice frappa les sept adolescents, le sol s'enflamma sous leurs pieds, l'explosion les projeta au sol. Ca avait été si rapide et si fulgurant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'en protéger. Euros et Aelo perdirent immédiatement connaissance. Hélia gémit, son dos lui causant une douleur infernale. Cassandra s'évanouit, la douleur des brûlures la terrassant littéralement. Jace et Callisto étaient si grièvement atteints qu'ils saignaient de partout. Skyler, en bon mystique de Mars, sentit un peu moins le choc, mais néammoins, il ne lutta pas contre l'inconscience. Vladi, lui, suffoquait, une main sur sa poitrine. Van... était relativement indemme, peut-être parce qu'il s'était trouvé plus à l'écart, et parce que comme Skyler, sa psynergie de Mars l'avait protégé. En tout cas, il put agir à temps.  
- Aura, murmura-t-il.  
La psynergie de soin à faible dose soigna les blessés près de lui, mais ils étaient toujours inconscients. Lui, en revanche, retrouva toute son énergie. Mais il était seul. Seul face à...  
Pas un, mais deux ennemis. Une autre sillouette à capuche venait de rejoindre l'autre vers le bas de la colline et ils s'avancaient vers les jeunes gens.  
Van ferma immédiatement les yeux, feignant la mort. C'était la meilleure solution. Il était seul et ne pouvait rien faire pour aider ses amis, il le savait. S'ils devaient tous se faire massacrer, il fallait qu'au moins que l'un d'entre eux survive, que ce soit lui ou un autre, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir avoir une minuscule chance de sauver Angara... Il entendit la conversation:  
- Il fallait vraiment que tu te mêles de cette histoire, Alexeï? dit l'un d'eux. Regarde comment tes clébards puis ton attaque les ont abîmés! La Sirène n'est utile que vivante!  
- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que ton incompétence fasse une nouvelle fois tout rater, Sil, répliqua l'autre. Ne t'en fais pas. Elle est solide, cette petite, ca ne suffira pas à la tuer et ses blessures se regénéreront seules dés son réveil! Tu oublies de quoi il est dôté, le petit monstre...  
Ils s'avancèrent parmi les jeunes gens.  
- Quant aux autres, je dis qu'on devrait les zigouiller maintenant, pendant qu'il est encore temps. Ils sont dans les pommes, il y'a pas de danger qu'ils se défendent, ce sera un jeu d'enfant...  
- Dans les pommes, t'es sûr? Pour moi, celui-là est déjà mort... Vu tout le sang qu'il a craché, il en a que pour quelques minutes...  
Dans la pénombre, par chance, le mystique de Mars n'avait pas remarqué que Vladi avait été soigné...  
- Bon ramasse la fille et tirons-nous d'ici!  
- Je l'ai trouvé... Wow! Elle a bien grandi...  
Sil ajouta:  
- T'as vérifié derrière ses oreilles?  
- Oui, c'est bien elle, pas de mystère! Punaise, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on allait la retrouver un jour. Où tu crois qu'elle a pu se terrer tout ce temps?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais maintenant, il est temps de la ramener dans notre petit chez-nous et je m'occuperai bien d'elle pour être sûr qu'elle nous obéisse... Tiens, prenons un otage! Deux prisonniers, ca ne devrait pas être dûr à surveiller... Est-ce qu'il y en a encore un d'à peu près entier?  
Van sentit une main froide se poser sur sa joue:  
- Tiens, il m'a l'air en forme, celui-là, en dehors du fait qu'il est évanoui. Un peu de poudre d'analchimie, et hop.  
Van sentit la poudre qu'on lui versait sur la tête.  
- Alexeï, j'ai vraiment de liquider tout de suite les autres...  
- Eh bien, ricana le mystique de Mars, je m'en occupe! Ils ne survivront jamais à cela!  
Van entendit l'explosion, suivi des hurlements d'agonie des oiseaux-rocs et arrêta sur le coup sa comédie pour hurler:  
- NON!  
- Ah, tu es réveillé, petit idiot! Inutile de crier, tes amis sont morts...  
Van se débattit:  
- Espèce d'enfoiré!  
Il voyait de loin le feu, les deux oiseaux-rocs blessés, il ne voulait pas y croire... Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Sa psynergie était hors d'usage, mais il se débattait tout de même, en larmes. Il aurait voulu les tuer. L'un des deux hommes à capuche le menaça:  
- Tu as intêret à te tenir tranquille petit idiot! Sinon, il pourrait t'en cuire, sans psynergie, tu n'as aucune chance de te défendre... Et à quoi serviras-tu à Callisto, une fois mort?  
- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez?  
- Oh, tu le sauras sûrement bien assez vite...  
Van continua de laisser les larmes rouler sur ses joues, tandis que ses mains étaient attachés et qu'on le menait jusqu'à une sorte de dragon. Sauf qu'il était brun, énorme, et marchait à quatre pattes avec un corps longuiligne et des ailes gigantesques. L'homme à capuche qui le surveillait le fit monter en premier, tandis que l'autre s'installa derrière lui en portant Callisto. Une fois de plus, Van fut frappé par sa fragilité. La jeune fille avait la peau si pâle, ses cheveux ondoyaient autour d'elle, tandis que ses blessures saignaient encore... Il était désormais seul pour veiller sur elle. Seul pour accomplir la quête que venaient de lui laisser ses amis...  
"Skyler... Jace... Aelo... Euros... Hélia... Cassy..."  
Il sentit son coeur se déchirer de nouveau:  
"Vladi... Toi, mon frère, que je chérissais tant... Toi, qui a toujours veillé sur moi, m'a toujours empêché de faire des sottises... Que ferais-je sans toi? Oh, Vladi..."  
Il serra les poings, sentant la haine l'envahir:  
"Je les tuerai, ces deux macaques... Je le jure! Et je sauverai Callisto! Et Angara!"

Elle flottait dans un brouillard. Tout lui paraissait iréel. Elle était morte, aucun doûte. Aelo était en revanche incapable de dire comment c'était arrivé...  
"Aelo, il est temps de te réveiller," lui dit une voix d'airain qu'elle connaissait bien.  
"Inexorable? Je ne suis pas morte?"  
"Tu n'es pas passée loin, et tes amis non plus... Mais vous sous-estimez le pouvoir de votre psynergie en cas de danger. Alexeï n'aurait jamais pu vous foudroyer. Il aurait mieux fait de vous occire de son épée..."  
"Comment est-ce possible?"  
"En chaque mystique, il y'a une grande force, Aelo. Une force qui ne se déploie que face à une menace. Ton père t'a relaté leurs aventures dans la forêt de Kolima. C'est cette même force qui est intervenue aujourd'hui. Elle ne se déploie qu'aléatoirement, mais aujourd'hui, elle vous a laissé une chance. A vous de la saisir, car elle n'interviendra peut-être pas une autre fois..."  
"Inexorable, que devons-nous faire?"  
"Pour commencer, vous devez à tout prix retrouver Callisto, qui est également menacée par le grand pouvoir qu'elle porte... Vous allez perdre beaucoup de temps. Mais vos parents sont encore dans un état relatif de stabilité et j'ai renforcé le pouvoir de l'eau de guérison du phare d'Imil. Cela vous laisse donc un sursis. Mais maintenant, vous devez vous dépêcher, tous."  
"D'accord!"  
Elle ajouta:  
"Inexorable, quel est le rapport entre les Ombres et Callisto?"  
"Tout... Sache juste qu'elle aura besoin de vous autant que vous avez besoin d'elle... Ne l'abandonnez jamais..."  
"Promis..."  
"Réveille-toi, Aelo! Maintenant!"

Aelo ouvrit les yeux. Autour d'elle, ses amis, grièvement blessés. Callisto et Van avaient disparus. Ca promettait! Et il allait falloir rétablir en vitesse tout le monde.  
Elle commenca par aller vers son frère. Celui-ci était en très piteux état. Elle toucha doucement son front avec tristesse, puis s'approcha des autres. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une potion, qu'elle choisit de faire avaler à Jace. Le mystique de Mercure devait certainement connaîre des psynergies de soins plus efficaces que les leurs. Et à peine eut-elle versé le liquide entre ses lèvres qu'il reprit connaissance:  
- Ouh la vache! Pas vu venir, celle-là...  
Aelo le mit au parfum immédiatement:  
- Van et Callisto ont disparu! Aide-moi à soigner tout le monde et partons à leur recherche!  
Jace se contenta d'approuver d'un rapide signe de tête et s'y colla pour ranimer Vladi. Lorsqu'on lui annonca que son frère avait disparu, il devint blanc:  
- Bon sang, pourquoi mon frère? Où ont-il pu l'emmener?  
- Calme-toi Vladi, on va le retrouver, j'en suis sûr, répondit Jace. Aide-moi, nous devons soigner les autres!  
Ils rétablirent Hélia qui soigna aussitôt Cassandra, puis Euros, tandis que Jace s'occupait de Skyler. Les interrogations fusèrent aussitôt:  
- Pourquoi ils ont chopé Van avec? demanda Skyler.  
- Callisto a rien à voir avec nous, pourquoi elle? dit Euros, intrigué.  
- Elle est peut-être recherchée parce qu'elle traîne avec nous, dit Aelo.  
- Super, commenta Jace. Décidément, vous êtes dangereux à fréquenter... Ca aurait été sympa de nous prévenir plutôt, vous ne croyez pas?  
- Vous auriez refusé de nous aider, répliqua Vladi.  
Jace rétablit la santé des deux oiseaux-rocs.  
- De toute façon, le mal est fait, dit-il d'un ton furibond. Essayons de retrouver nos amis en vitesse. Je ne sais pas dans quel micmac s'est retrouvée Callisto, mais si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je n'oublierai jamais que c'est vous qui nous avez attiré cette poisse!  
- Ne sois pas injuste! répliqua Vladi en le fusillant du regard. Mon frère s'est fait emmener! Pourquoi lui seul? Moi, je dis plutôt que c'est Callisto qu'on cherchait, cette fois-ci! Ses dons particuliers n'ont pas dû passer aussi inaperçus que vous le pensez! Elle serait un joyau dans la collection des Ombres, tu ne crois pas?  
- De toute façon, dit Euros, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à palabrer, nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher!  
- Où, d'abord? lança Cassandra. On ne sait même pas vers où ils sont partis!  
- Aporha, suggéra Aelo.  
Tout le monde la regarda.  
- Les types qui nous traquaient venaient d'Aporha, c'est l'aubergiste à Zafara qui nous l'a dit! Donc, ils ont dû repartir dans cette direction.  
Elle ajouta:  
- J'ai vu l'Inexorable en rêve. Il m'a dit qu'il nous fera gagner du temps. Nous avons failli mourir, notre psynergie nous a protégés. Mais Callisto est en grand danger et nous devons l'aider.  
- Dans ta face, dit Skyler à Jace.  
- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore là, alors? répliqua ce dernier. En route!  
- Bien dit, fit Euros.  
Ils décollèrent deux minutes plus tard. Skyler avait répéré Aporha sur la carte:  
- Punaise, c'est assez loin dans le nord! On a au moins trois villes à traverser avant de pouvoir les rattraper!  
- Il va falloir accomplir ce miracle, répliqua Aelo. Pour nos parents! Pour Van et pour Callisto!


	44. Apprendre à faire confiance

Chapitre 44: Apprendre à faire confiance...

Callisto ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle avait mal partout. Elle ne parvenait plus à remuer la tête. Elle sentit une brise fraîche souffler sur son visage et comprit qu'elle était encore en hauteur et bien attachée et ficelée à la manière d'un saucisson... Sur le dos écailleux d'une énorme bête. Où pouvaient bien se trouver ses compagnons? Elle pensa à Jace. Avec lui, elle savait qu'ils s'en sortiraient. A cet instant, une voix aigre se fit entendre:  
- Ah, tu es enfin réveillée, toi!  
Callisto détailla l'homme qui se penchait vers elle. Il portait une capuche, mais elle put voir son visage. Des yeux gris et froids, une barbe naissante, la cinquantaine. Il lui était étrangement famillier, mais elle aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi.  
- Que me voulez-vous? lança-t-elle d'un ton acide.  
L'homme éclata de rire:  
- Tu entends ca, Alexeï? Elle est complètement amnésique!  
- Oh, ca m'étonne qu'elle ait tant de mal à se souvenir... Vu les marques que lui ont laissé son précédent séjour chez nous...  
- De quoi parlez-vous? s'étonna-t-elle.  
L'homme brun la regarda avec mépris:  
- Il y'a plus de douze ans, une gamine s'est échappée de notre labo d'alchimie grâce aux pouvoirs qu'elle a reçus avec nos petites manipulations... Ca te parle?  
Callisto tenta à nouveau de se souvenir, sans succés. Ses premiers souvenirs remontaient à ses six ans. Anos, le village de Mizuha, et bien sûr, Jace. Que des choses heureuses, ordinaires. Rien de tout cela. Il devait y'avoir erreur! Elle rétorqua:  
- Vous vous trompez de personne!  
- Vraiment? Tes petites choses derrière les oreilles, c'est une illusion d'optique alors?  
Callisto pâlit. Evidemment, s'il savait cela, c'était forcément la vérité! Elle s'écria:  
- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait?  
- Effectivement, elle ne se souvient de rien, ricana celui qui s'appellait Alexeï. J'espère qu'on va bientôt l'aider à retrouver la mémoire...  
- De toute façon, quand on sera à Aporha, ce sera chose faite!  
Pendant ce temps, Van écoutait attentivement. Il se rappella ce qu'avait dit Anos au sujet de Callisto: "Elle était complètement amnésique, aussi, nous n'avons jamais pu déterminer d'où elle venait.".  
Maintenant, tout lui paraissait clair. Callisto avait été entre les mains des ombres. Et si elle n'avait aucun souvenir des événements, c'était sûrement parce que ce qui lui était arrivé avait été si horrible qu'elle l'avait refoulé, effacé. Il se demanda ce qu'on avait pu lui faire, et également ce qu'elle avait "derrière les oreilles". Apparement, elle avait été victime de certains traitements... Etait-ce de là que venait son étonnant pouvoir?  
Il s'étonnait d'être encore capable de réfléchir malgré le fait d'avoir perdu son frère et ses amis d'un coup. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement réalisé, qu'il espérait qu'au final, ils en aient réchappé par un miracle... En fait, il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'ils étaient réellement morts. Il décida de laisser cette pensée au fond de lui pour l'instant. Maintenant, le plus important, c'était Callisto. Elle était le dernier espoir d'Angara, et peut-être de Weyard. Il devait se focaliser sur elle, s'il ne voulait pas que le sacrifice des autres fût vain. Pendant ce temps, Alexeï menaçait Callisto:  
- Je te préviens, si tu utilises ta psynergie sans autorisation, il pourrait t'en cuire. Maintenant, je vais soigner tes plaies. Tu devras m'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil, sinon, ton compagnon pourrait bien subir le même sort que les autres...  
- Sale enfoiré! cria Van.  
- Van! s'exclama Callisto. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait aux autres?  
Van ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Sa gorge se serra. Enfin, il eut le courage de dire:  
- Callisto... Ils sont... probablement morts...  
- NON! Jace!  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.  
- Epargne-nous tes pleurnicheries! cria l'homme brun en la giflant. Ca ne te sert à rien!  
"Jace... Mon seul ami..."  
Van aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras, mais Alexeï l'en empêchait. En même temps, il sentit son propre chagrin remonter et des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues. De loin, Callisto le vit et ressentit un nouveau serrement de coeur. Elle peut-être avait perdu Jace, mais Van avait perdu peut-être d'un coup tous ses amis, et son frère...

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Alexeï dit:  
- Je vais détacher la Sirène. Après tout, vu ce que je lui ai dit, elle n'osera pas désobéir, hein? Sinon, c'est ton ami, qui paiera les conséquences, si tu essaies de t'enfuir.  
- Je ferai ce que vous voulez, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- Callisto...  
Van tremblait, tirait sur ses liens. Enfin, Callisto alla vers lui. Van lui dit alors:  
- Peut importe que je meure! Sauve-toi, va en Angara et sauve les gens de là-bas!  
Callisto répliqua:  
- Et tu veux que je fasse comment, abruti? Angara est à l'autre bout de la mer!  
Van plongea son regard de saphir dans les prunelles turquoise de la jeune fille:  
- Il n'y a plus que nous deux, Callisto. Nous devons nous allier et essayer de nous enfuir...  
- Comment veux-tu faire? se contenta de répliquer la jeune fille. Ils ont de la poudre d'analchimie!  
- Tant pis, je me passerai de ma psynergie. Si je peux avoir mon épée, j'aurai gagné. Mais il faut que tu trouves le moyen de me détacher sans être vue...  
Alexeï surveillait de très près les deux jeunes gens. Il alla vers eux et gifla de nouveau la jeune fille:  
- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à bavarder! Retourne là-bas!  
Van serra les poings. Il ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne à la jeune fille. Si au moins il avait pu brûler ses liens... Il sentit son coeur se réchauffer en voyant Callisto lui jeter un regard triste. C'était quand même nettement mieux qu'avant, leur relation...  
Il écouta les paroles des deux hommes:  
- Demain, nous allons atteindre Solima. Ce sera quand même pas mal de retrouver une bonne petite escorte venue d'Aporha... Histoire d'être sûr d'éviter les mauvaises surprises...  
- Tu crois que quelqu'un d'autre pourrais nous causer problème? demanda l'homme brun.  
- Sil, je ne sais pas si tu as bien compris, mais nous avons abattu sûrement au passage les jumeaux de la prophétie... Leur père pourrait bien nous avoir vus en vision et avoir une folle envie de se venger...  
- En admettant que nous les ayons bel et bien tués! dit Sil.  
- Sûrement! Un mystique de Jupiter n'est pas très résistant. Il n'empêche que leur père est un sacré fumier...  
- Pour l'instant, il pleurniche au chevet de sa femme, d'après Eolos, on ne risque rien!  
- En tout cas, évitons de tomber sur lui avant d'avoir ramené la Sirène au bercail...

Le lendemain, ils traversèrent donc Solima et rejoingnirent l'escadron de soldats, montés sur des chevaux. La progression se ferait du coup plus lentement, mais vu leurs prisonniers, c'était plus sûr. Van et Callisto marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. La jeune fille brune dit:  
- Bon sang! Nous n'avons pas la moindre chance de nous enfuir!  
Solima était une ville composé de maisons blanchies à la chaux. Elle était escarpée sur une falaise et comportait beaucoup d'escaliers qui rajoutaient à son charme. Les habitants se vêtissaient de vêtements légers de couleurs claires. Van aurait pu apprécier l'escale, n'eusse été qu'il se trouvait prisonnier.  
Callisto et lui avaient tenté de trouver des occasions de fausser compagnie à leurs ennemis, mais ceux-ci les surveillaient beaucoup trop bien, vérifiaient régulièrement les liens de Van, lui administraient la poudre. Pour réussir à s'échapper, ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir ruser, mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune solution. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas souvent se parler, mais les quelques rares fois où ils y parvenaient, leurs échanges étaient décevants, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait trouvé de faille. Cependant, Van avait remarqué une chose. Callisto était moins méfiante avec lui qu'au début et à leur dernière conversation, elle le quitta non sans lui avoir décoché un premier sourire...  
Un premier sourire magnifique... Elle avait des dents bien droites et blanches, et surtout, son visage éclairé par une expression de joie était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Van en avait senti son coeur faire des ratés. Il avait alors dit:  
- Je voudrais que tu souris plus souvent...  
Elle avait baissé les yeux et s'était éloignée. Elle était toujours très malheureuse d'avoir perdu Jace. Van, quant à lui, pleurait en silence et sans larmes la disparition de Vladi et de ses amis...  
Ils n'en avaient cependant pas parlé. Le sujet leur était trop douloureux, et de plus, ils espéraient tous les deux au fond d'eux-même que peut-être un miracle avait eu lieu et qu'au moins un de leurs compagnons s'en fûssent sortis.

En plus, avec ca, ils n'étaient pas très bien traités. Le pain sec et l'eau passaient encore. Mais Callisto se faisait souvent frapper. C'était pareil pour Van. Alexeï et Sil n'oubliaient jamais de leur rappeller "Qui commandait". Cela ne faisait que renforcer les envies de vengeance de Van. Un soir, Callisto se retrouva avec la lèvre fendue. En la voyant arriver vers lui, Van comprit tout de suite et son coeur se serra en la voyant ainsi:  
- Ils t'ont encore frappée?  
Elle hocha la tête. Enfin, elle demanda:  
- Toi, ca va? Ils ne te traitent pas trop mal?  
- Ca va, pour l'instant. Tu n'arrives toujours pas à te rappeller?  
Callisto eut un regard sombre:  
- Non...  
Van la regarda et dit soudain:  
- Un jour viendra où ces monstres paieront tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait.  
Callisto eut un air méprisant:  
- Il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à te défendre toi-même, pour ca! Tu es toujours attaché comme un minable!  
Van répliqua:  
- Et par manque de chance, je subis la compagnie d'une fille très belle, mais qui n'a jamais que l'insulte à la bouche!  
- Tu croyais que parce qu'on était des compagnons de galère, on allait devenir amis?  
Van lâcha un soupir. Enfin, il dit:  
- Oui, je croyais... Tu as été sympa, par moment.  
Callisto le regarda d'un air furibond avant de dire:  
- J'ai promis de t'aider à t'enfuir, parce que seul, chacun de notre côté, ce sera infaisable, surtout qu'en plus, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir grand chose dans le cerveau. Mais ne crois pas que j'ai oublié, pour les chutes. Tu n'es qu'un petit imbécile immature qui espionne encore les filles dans leur intimité alors qu'il n'a plus douze ans et tourne tout en dérision, même dans les pires moments! Quand tu auras grandi, on verra ce que ca donnera...  
Ouille! Ca faisait mal, ce genre de remarque. Mais le jeune homme rétorqua:  
- Et toi, qui es-tu? Une fille aigre... Une fille aigre qui veut se donner l'allure d'être meilleure que les autres, mais qui a surtout un manque de confiance terrible en elle et envers les autres... Qu'as-tu derrière les oreilles?  
Callisto le fusilla du regard:  
- Je pense que cela ne te regarde pas.  
Elle s'éloigna en hâte et Van s'injuria copieusement. Il avait bien l'impression d'avoir posé la question à ne pas poser. En effet, les jours suivants, tandis que le voyage vers la prochaine ville s'effectuait, elle n'était plus venue lui parler. Il lâcha un soupir. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen d'évasion, et vite. Sinon, il avait bien l'impression qu'une fois à Aporha, ce serait impossible...  
Mais pour cela, il fallait vraiment que Callisto lui fît confiance...  
Et il avait l'impression que c'était loin d'être gagné.


	45. Vérités et fauxsemblants

Chapitre 45: Vérité et faux-semblants

Une semaine après l'enlèvement de Van et de Callisto, Euros, Aelo et leurs passagers étaient toujours à leur poursuite. Ils minimisaient les haltes, mais avaient cependant décidé de glâner des informations et un peu de nourriture à la prochaine ville. Ils devaient l'atteindre le lendemain.  
En attendant, ils allèrent se poser dans la lande. Il y avait un petit bois pas loin. L'ambiance était terrible. Van était un ami chéri par tous et ils avaient les nerfs à vif à l'idée qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose.  
Vladi se sentait particulièrement mal. Il était très lié à son jumeau et être sans lui lui paraissait comme être sans une partie de lui-même. Mais Jace lui avait été d'un grand réconfort. Lui-même se sentait mal à cause de la perte de Callisto et il soutenait son nouvel ami avec ferveur. Vladi ne souriait plus. Ca avait été choquant pour tout le groupe, mais Jace en avait ressenti un grand élan de compassion, du moins, c'était comme cela qu'il l'interprétait. Il espéra de tout coeur que l'on retrouverait les deux en parfaite santé. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Van, Vladi ne s'en remettrait pas.  
Ce soir là, ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait le sommeil. Ils avaient installé leurs duvets un peu à l'écart. Et là, Vladi se mit à parler:  
- Van a toujous été le plus intrépide de nous deux. Je déteste quand il est loin de moi. J'ai toujours l'impression de devoir le protéger de lui-même, de sa sottise. Nous sommes jumeaux, pourtant, il me fait l'effet parfois d'être aussi gosse que Cassy... Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner s'il lui arrive malheur.  
Jace dit enfin:  
- Callisto est pleine de bon sens. Elle prendra garde à lui.  
- Elle le déteste, pourquoi ferait-elle ca? répondit Vladi.  
- Elle n'a jamais laissé quelqu'un sans aide. Tu sais Vladi, elle a son caractère, mais c'est l'une des filles les plus généreuses que je connaisse. Ton frère pourra compter sur elle malgré leurs différents, j'en suis sûr.  
Vladi poussa un soupir et dit:  
- Callisto compte beaucoup pour toi, hein?  
- Oui. Enormément.  
Rougissant d'avance à la question qu'il allait poser, mais curieux d'en savoir plus sur son nouvel ami, il demanda:  
- Tu es amoureux d'elle?  
Jace répondit aussitôt:  
- Pas du tout. Elle est comme ma soeur, on se connait depuis tout petits. J'aurais l'impression de faire un inceste!  
Le mystique de Vénus le regarda un peu surpris, mais également tiraillé par un sentiment... de contentement? Il demanda alors:  
- Mais tu as déjà été amoureux?  
Jace réfléchit. Délicate question. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir à Vladi, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie de lui révéler la particularité de l'objet de son affection. Il venait enfin de se faire un ami, il n'avait pas envie de le perdre tout de suite, même si selon Callisto, c'était courru d'avance, puisque ce serait toujours un secret qu'il ne pourrait pas partager. Il répondit alors:  
- Il n'y a eu aucune femme à part Callisto dans ma vie.  
Vladi n'avait qu'à l'interpréter comme il le voudrait. Mais vu son temps de réponse, le jeune homme comprit tout de suite que c'était plus compliqué que ca, mais il ne posa pas de questions. Il ne voulait pas l'embarasser, Jace se confierait peut-être plus tard de lui-même. Mais il était assez étonné. Il avait du mal à croire que Jace n'eût pas eu de femme interessée par lui.  
"Il est fort, courageux... Et en plus, il a des yeux magnifiques..."  
Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer.  
"Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser ce genre de chose?"  
- Ca va? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de bizarre?  
Jace avait remarqué la rougeur qui venait d'apparaître sur les joues de Vladi et s'en inquiétait. En même temps, il trouvait que ca lui allait bien... Il se rudoya. Ce genre de pensée était à contrôler, il ne voulait pas encore se mettre dans une galère! Mais le mystique de Vénus répondait déjà:  
- Non, tout va bien...

Skyler était si inquiet pour Van qu'il en oubliait presque d'être désagréable avec Cassandra. Il se contentait simplement de ne plus lui parler. Van lui manquait et il espérait de tout coeur qu'ils arriveraient à le délivrer. Euros et Aelo s'étaient en revanche de nouveau rapprochés. Comme toujours, ils se soutenaient dans les coups dûrs. Hélia, elle, veillait sur Cassandra, la rassurait. La jeune fille passait ses nuits en cauchemars, en ce moment. Elle souffrait en silence, car comme l'avait si bien dit Skyler, les gamins n'avaient qu'à rester à la maison. En fait, c'était cela plus que tout le reste que le jeune homme roux lui avait toujours reprochée; de se mettre dans les pattes des grands. Et elle ne l'avait jamais autant regretté que maintenant. Seulement, il était trop tard pour pouvoir s'en aller. Mais elle en avait tellement assez d'être inutile... Si au moins sa psynergie avait pu être plus puissante... Si au moins elle avait pu être plus forte...  
Elle marchait ainsi, s'éloignant vers le petit bois. Elle avait besoin de calme, elle avait besoin de réfléchir...  
- Hé! Demi-Portion!  
Skyler se trouvait à quelques pas derrière elle. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de chercher la bagarre ce soir, mais en la voyant, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il eut un sourire méprisant:  
- Tu te balades toute seule?  
Cassandra se retourna, le coeur battant, prête à faire face à son meilleur ennemi:  
- Fous-moi la paix, lui dit-elle d'un ton acide. Ou tu le regretteras!  
- Tu vas me cogner? répliqua-t-il. Tu ne tuerais pas une mouche avec tes coups!  
- Ne me provoque pas, je te dis...  
- Pfff! Demi-portion! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas toi qui aura le plus mal, tu chialais presque, l'autre fois... Ne va pas te faire mal pour rien...  
- J'en ai marre!  
Elle se jeta sur lui. Skyler eut à peine le temps de la freiner qu'il se retrouva à prendre un tas de coups de poing partout. Bon sang, elle avait du cran, quand même, la petite! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'après l'autre jour, elle allait oser recommencer. Mais il restait le plus fort des deux. Il parvint finalement à lui attraper les poignets et lui fit un croc-en-jambe. Elle se retrouva au sol, lui sur elle, la regardant d'un air menacant, tandis qu'il lui broyait presque ses deux poignets maigres...  
Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent en silence.  
Une longue minute de tension s'écoula.  
Le coeur de Skyler cognait à tout rompre. C'était la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte. Et le pire, c'était qu'il sentait que ce n'était pas dû à l'énervement, cette fois...  
Cassandra se laissa aller comme un poids mort. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et surtout, elle sentait une rougeur sur ses joues...  
"Pourquoi... Mon coeur bat-il comme ca?"  
Se rendant compte que Cassandra ne se défendait plus, Skyler desserra doucement sa prise et se redressa.  
- C'est bon, t'es calmée?  
Elle hocha la tête, ne comprenant plus rien.  
Et là, il fit quelque chose dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable; il attrapa sa main et l'aida à se relever.  
- Hélia et les autres s'inquiétent, lui dit-il d'un ton brusque. Les bois sont pas sûrs, la nuit. Il y'a des sales bêtes qui trainent. Viens.  
Il n'avait pas lâché sa main tandis qu'il l'entraînait. Mais à cet instant, un grognement retentit, ils se retournèrent...  
C'était un énorme reptile à la gueule suintante de venin. Les Dragons de Solima étaient réputés rendre les bois alentours peu sûrs. Et celui-ci était visiblement affamé. Il poussa un autre grognemenht, fit un pas en avant... Skyler blêmit. Le problème, c'était qu'ils s'étaient trop éloignés du camp...  
Son premier geste fut de faire passer la jeune fille dans son dos avant de la lâcher:  
- Cours, Cassandra! lui cria-t-il.  
- Je ne peux pas te laisser affronter cette chose tout...  
- Casse-toi, va chercher du secours!  
Et il projeta un puissant sort de feu sur la bête.  
Mais les Dragons de Solima étaient relativement coriaces à battre et ne craignaient pas tellement la psynergie avec leur peau écailleuse. Le seul véritable moyen de les battre, c'était de leur couper la tête ou de leur planter une lame dans le coeur. Skyler le comprit aussitôt.  
Il leva sa hâche, tandis que la bête bondissait sur lui...  
Il la planta en plein dans le dos de l'animal, mais celui-ci ne sentit pas grand chose. Skyler se retrouva désarconné et traîné au sol. Pendant ce temps, Cassandra avait tenté de courir jusqu'au camp, mais la bête l'avait vue et plutôt que de se préoccuper de Skyler, elle décida de modifier son souper...  
Skyler la vit bondir et là, il réagit:  
- NON!  
Un jet de flamme percuta le reptile. A défaut de lui faire grand-mal, cela le stoppa dans son élan en le bousculant. Cassandra n'était qu'à quelques mètres, figée par la terreur.  
- A L'AIDE!

Pendant ce temps, plus loin.  
- Cassandra!  
Euros et Aelo avaient entendu. Ni une ni deux, ils bondirent en avant, suvis par les autres.

Skyler parvint à attraper sa hâche et blessa la bête à une patte. Mais celle-ci lui donna un puissant coup de queue, le renversant à terre, ainsi que Cassandra.  
C'était la fin. Il était beaucoup trop près...  
- Non!  
Le seul geste que Skyler fit, ce fut de se placer devant la jeune blonde. Le monstre n'avait plus qu'à lui passer sur le corps.  
Euros vit la scène au moment où il arrivait et d'un coup, tout se mit en place. Il découvrait Skyler sous un nouveau jour... Tandis que le dragon de Solima se retrouvait brusquement pris en chasse par deux oiseaux-rocs fous furieux qui le pourchassèrent jusque dans le bois et l'achevèrent à coups de becs, sans aucune pitié. Et ils ne s'en tinrent pas là! Aelo pouffa, gênée:  
- Ils n'ont pas déjeuné...  
Skyler répondit avec un rire moqueur:  
- Eh bien c'est parfait pour moi! Ca va, Demi-portion? Rien de cassé?  
Il avait essayé de prendre un ton moqueur, mais la pointe d'inquiétude fut parfaitement perceptible pour Euros qui regardait Skyler attentivement. Cassandra répondit:  
- Ca va bien... grâce à toi.  
Elle avait eu un ton froid mais lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement avant d'aller se jeter dans les bras d'Hélia qui était à moitié hystérique:  
- Cassy, ma chérie, ne recommence jamais, jamais...  
- T'as de la chance que j'ai été là, Demi-Portion! dit Skyler. Je t'avais dit que tu t'étais trop éloignée!  
Cassandra demanda:  
- Vous m'avez cherché?  
- Non, dit Aelo. Jusqu'à ce qu'on t'entende crier, on n'avait pas réalisé...  
Cassandra fut stupéfaite:  
- Pourtant, Skyler m'a dit...  
Le jeune homme roux se dépêcha de rétorquer:  
- Rha, bon ok, je te voyais plus, je me suis demandé où tu étais passée! J'ai bien fait d'ailleurs!  
Et il s'éloigna à grands pas. Euros, lui, se demanda s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant le pathétisme de la situation qu'il venait de découvrir. En tout cas, il devait parler à Skyler. Très vite.  
Hélia lâcha un soupir. Aelo interrogea son frère par la pensée:  
"On dirait que tu viens de comprendre quelque chose, Euros?"  
"J'ai eu confirmation de ce que je pensais depuis longtemps. Skyler est encore plus bête que je croyais! Il est grand temps que je lui parle d'homme à homme..."  
Aelo rit. Elle avait également vu la scène. Peut-être allait-on enfin pouvoir mettre un terme aux bagarres entre la jeune blonde et le roux?

Skyler était retourné près de son duvet. Il était crevé, il avait envie de dormir. Il s'était battu pour sauver le Demi-Portion d'un reptile bien carnivore. Mine de rien, ca lui avait pas fait de mal!  
C'était sans compter Euros qui piquait droit vers lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Skyler d'un ton furieux.  
- Te remettre les idées bien droites, répliqua Euros.  
- De quoi tu parles?  
- Skyler, toi et moi, on est potes depuis toujours, avec Van, on s'est toujours tout dit, pas vrai?  
- Ouais, même si tu me traites de con trois fois par semaine...  
- Je crois que je risque de recommencer... Sérieux, Skyler... T'es vraiment pas croyable...  
Le jeune homme roux le regarda, interloqué:  
- Tu parles de quoi, là?  
- Tu le sais très bien.  
- De quoi? répliqua Skyler, furieux.  
- Faut vraiment que je te le dise? répliqua Euros d'un ton malicieux.  
- Quoi? s'écria Skyler dont le vocabulaire se réduisait à la plus simple expression.  
Euros avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui allait jeter une grosse bombe:  
- Tu es dingue amoureux de Cassandra! lanca-t-il d'un ton accusateur.  
- Jamais de la vie! T'es allé chercher ca où? s'exclama Skyler, le coeur battant.  
- Skyler, tu veux que j'aille faire un tour dans ton esprit?  
- Fais ca, je te démolis la tronche!  
- De toute façon, j'en ai pas besoin, je vois ce que je vois... Tu l'emmerdes sans arrêt, mais tu es prêt à donner ta vie pour elle sans hésiter une seconde... Tu l'as vue s'éloigner tout à l'heure vers les bois, tu l'as suivie pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien, sans prévenir personne...  
- N'importe quoi! Je la hais et je lui pourris bien la vie, tu n'as qu'à lui demander!  
- Oui, tu lui pourris la vie, tu la harcèles, tu fais tout pour qu'elle te déteste et tu te persuades que tu la détestes, mais je sais très bien pourquoi tu fais ca. Parce que tu as peur, Skyler! Tu as perdu ta mère, tu as été à moitié abandonné par ton père, et tu n'as qu'une seule peur, c'est de la perdre elle aussi! Et pire encore, je me demande si inconsciemment, tu n'essaies pas de lui faire comprendre ta souffrance en la brimant...  
- TA GUEULE!  
- Tu l'insultes, tu la dégrades pour qu'elle s'éloigne de toi, mais en même temps, tu es incapable de la laisser partir... Quand elle répond à tes provocations, tu en rajoutes une couche, mais quand elle t'ignore, c'est encore pire...  
- TA GUEULE!  
Skyler sentait les paroles d'Euros lui brûler le ventre comme de l'acide. Pourquoi ca faisait aussi mal ce qu'il disait? Pourquoi?  
- Tu as été furieux quand elle nous a accompagnés parce que tu étais mort d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'elle puisse se retrouver en danger comme ta mère...  
- TAIS-TOI!  
- Non, Skyler. Si je me tais, tu ne sortiras pas de ce cercle vicieux! Tu es entrain de te détruire et de détruire ce qu'il y'a de meilleur en toi!  
- Fous-moi la paix, tu dis que des conneries!  
- Tu es amoureux.  
- Non!  
Si jusqu'ici, Skyler n'avait pas encore compris qu'il était amoureux, là, il le savait. Parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était entrain de mentir. Une nouvelle vague de souffrance et de peur l'envahit.  
- NON!  
Il saisit son duvet et s'éloigna. Euros le suivit:  
- Skyler, bon sang, réfléchis!  
- Euros, laisse-moi, merde!  
- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas admis cette vérité qui te fait si mal...  
- Je ne suis pas amoureux, bon sang et jamais je ne veux l'être! Jamais!  
Le jeune homme blond eut un pâle sourire et dit:  
- Skyler... Ca ne se contrôle pas, ces choses-là, malheureusement... J'en sais quelque chose...  
"Aelo en sait quelque chose..."  
- Laisse-moi, Euros...  
Skyler s'était recroquevillé et avait un ton suppliant. Euros se demanda s'il allait pleurer. Il dit:  
- Tu n'es pas forcé de lui dire tout de suite ce que tu ressens. Mais je pense qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes de la faire souffrir et de te faire souffrir.  
- Ca n'a plus d'importance, maintenant... répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.  
Et il acheva:  
- De toute façon, j'ai tout gâché, Euros. Mais ca ne fait rien, puisque c'était ce que je voulais...  
Et il plongea sous son duvet. Euros soupira et s'en alla. Skyler n'embêterait plus vraiment Cassandra, maintenant... Mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il s'en tînt à ca.


	46. Solima

Chapitre 46: Solima

Le lendemain, la petite bande arrivait à Solima. Skyler s'était terré dans un mustime total, dont personne à part Euros et Aelo comprenait les raisons. Cassandra en était intriguée. Hier soir, il lui avait sauvé la vie, et maintenant, il ne l'embêtait plus... Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le changer à ce point?  
"Bah... Je m'en fiche..."  
Elle continua de marcher. Pendant ce temps, Aelo parlait mentalement avec Euros:  
"On a deux amis en danger, nous avons intérêt à nous concentrer là-dessus, maintenant. On règlera le problème Skyler plus tard... En admettant qu'on puisse y faire quelque chose."  
Après être allés acheter de la nourriture, ils eurent un accrochage avec des soldats. Ceux-ci voulaient les arrêter à cause de l'avis de recherche. Le genre de bêtise qui a tendance à attirer un peu trop l'attention sur vous... Vladi tenta de calmer le jeu:  
- On n'a pas envie de se battre, dit-il aux soldats. Laissez-nous en paix, c'est un bon conseil!  
Aucun d'eux n'étant mystique, les jeunes gens savaient tous qu'ils auraient aisément le dessus. Mais une bagarre attirerait l'attention des Ombres sur eux, aussi, ils préféraient tout de même une solution pacifique si possible. Mais le chef de la troupe semblait chercher les ennuis:  
- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si nous refusons d'obéir, bande de rénégats?  
Euros se contenta de répondre:  
- Il va y'avoir une bagarre et des blessés, je crois que personne n'a envie de ca...  
- Pfff! Et puis quoi encore? Vous êtes sept, nous sommes une vingtaine! Allons, soldats, saisissez vous d'eux!  
Skyler dit:  
- Bon bah, c'est baston pour tout le monde!  
- A l'assaut! cria Euros.  
Il expédia une violente tornade qui projeta une dizaine de soldats en l'air. Aelo employa la même technique, Cassandra s'en donna également à coeur joie. Jace se contenta d'une colonne d'eau. Skyler, lui, utilisa ses poings. Il n'avait pas envie de blesser vraiment l'un de ces pauvres soldats ignorants. Vladi se contenta d'un petit séïsme qui jeta ceux qui restaient à terre. Affolée, la moitié du régime se releva et fuit en hurlant, bientôt suivie par les quelques autres qui s'efforcèrent de courir... Malgré de gros hématomes sur le coin de la tête ou un dos méchamment douloureux, et la démarche titubante.  
- Bande de gros nazes! commenta Skyler en ricanant.  
Jace pouffa:  
- Ils n'ont pas fait les malins longtemps...  
Pendant ce temps, Aelo dit:  
- Bon, on en a fini avec cette ville, non?  
- On doit d'abord essayer d'avoir quelques renseignements, dit Euros.  
Ils interrogèrent quelques passants. Ceux-ci leur confirmèrent qu'il y'avait moins de cinq jours qu'un régiment venu d'Aporha avait pris la route pour escorter Maître Sil, souverain attitré d'Aporha. Ils leur confirmèrent également que deux jeunes prisonniers, un garçon et une fille, se trouvaient avec eux. Ils surent par là que leurs amis avaient au moins la chance d'être en parfaite santé. Le soir commencant à tomber, ils décidérent de s'arrêter à l'auberge. Les oiseaux-rocs n'en pouvaient plus, ils avaient volé beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils prirent donc trois chambres. Les trois filles dormaient ensemble, Euros et Skyler partageait la seconde, Jace et Vladi se retrouvèrent dans celle qui restait. En plus, grâce à la proximité de la mer, Ils avaient un vrai réseau complexe d'eau, un peu comme au phare d'Imil et la possibilté de prendre une vraie douche, pour une fois, ce qui leur avait pas mal manqué! Les chambres en possédaient chacune une petite.  
- Hélia, ca fait un quart d'heure, dehors! lui cria Aelo.  
- Tu permets, je suis entrain de me laver les cheveux!  
Cassandra pouffa:  
- Voilà pourquoi je prendrai la mienne plutôt demain matin...  
- Humpf!  
Aelo et Hélia se chamaillèrent encore deux bonnes minutes, puis Mademoiselle sortit avec une démarche fière, ses longs cheveux de soie brune tombant en cascade sur ses frêles épaules.  
- Tu vas rendre mon pauvre frère totalement fou, soupira la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
- Il l'est déjà, répliqua Cassandra avec une grimâce malicieuse.  
- Cassy! dit Hélia d'un ton agacé.

Alors que Cassandra sortait de la chambre, elle tomba nez à nez avec... Skyler. Une confrontation beaucoup trop précoce! A peine le jeune homme eut-il croisé les redoutables yeux verts émeraudes qu'il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Lâcher une blague bien méchante comme à son habitude ou autre chose? Mais ses jambes étaient en plomb, son coeur s'affolait... Bon sang! Pourquoi fallait-il que cette fille lui fît un tel effet?  
Cassandra, elle, tremblait. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, mais ce devait à cause de l'appréhension. Elle ne trouvait rien d'intelligent à lui dire tandis qu'il la fixait comme ca, cherchant probablement une moquerie. A défaut d'autre chose, elle se contenta de dire:  
- Merci encore... Pour hier soir...  
- Ne me remercie pas... C'était normal.  
Cassandra le regarda, une expression de stupeur sur le visage. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de dire:  
- On est sensé tous veiller les uns sur les autres, non? Je veux dire, on combat le même ennemi, on est des alliés avant tout...  
- Oh... Oui, bien sûr que oui...  
Elle se sentit rougir, sans savoir pourquoi. Le couloir était désert, ils étaient seuls l'un face à l'autre. Son coeur cognait si fort qu'elle en avait mal.  
"Ca recommence comme hier soir... Pourquoi?"  
- Demi-Portion, tu bloques le chemin, en attendant!  
- Arrête de m'appeller comme ca! s'exclama-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.  
- J'adore te voir en colère, lanca-t-il du tac au tac.  
Et c'était vrai. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte à quel point elle était mignonne avec ses petits poings serrés et ses joues gonflées, l'air prête à lui sauter dessus. Mais bien entendu, Cassandra ne l'interpréta pas de cette façon:  
- J'avais un peu remarqué, figure-toi, gros abruti! Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je me casse encore la tête à te parler!  
- C'est vrai, pourquoi?  
La question n'était pas rhétorique du tout, mais Cassandra ne comprit pas:  
- Je me tire, j'ai assez vu ta tronche pour aujourd'hui. Et pour les jours suivants, d'ailleurs!  
- Oui, évidemment, répliqua Skyler, tu n'as pas envie qu'on te rappelle sans arrêt ta petitesse et ton caractère de chieuse, Demi-Portion!  
- Parce que tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi, abruti sans cervelle qui veut faire le dûr et qui ne sait même pas gérer ses propres faiblesses?  
- La ferme, Demi-Portion! T'as aucune idée de quoi tu parles! Honnêtement, tu crois vraiment qu'il suffit de fouiner dans les pensées des gens pour les comprendre? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la vie, hein? Tu as vécu dans une famille bien intacte, avec des parents qui t'ont gâtée pourrie parce que t'es la cadette... Alors surtout, ta gueule et t'avise pas de me donner des leçons de conduite! Tu parviendrais qu'à tomber encore plus bas que tu l'es déjà! Petite chieuse, va! Prochaine fois, je laisserais les méchantes bêbêtes te dévorer!  
Et il tourna les talons, furieux. Décidément, il était incapable d'échanger plus de deux mots avec elle sans qu'ils en viennent aux insultes. Et pourtant, cette fois, il avait essayé!

- Tu en as terminé, Jace?  
- Oui, c'est bon!  
Il sortit de la pièce. Il avait revêtu son short, mais son torse nu s'étalait devant la vue de Vladi qui se dépêcha de détourner les yeux en rougissant. Pourtant, il avait déjà vu son frère et ses amis en petite tenue et cela ne le gênait guère d'habitude... Seulement, là... C'était gênant. Mais c'était peut-être parce que Jace était encore un peu un inconnu pour lui. Celui-ci enfilait sa tunique bleu foncé et l'attachait en vitesse avant de dire:  
- Il te reste encore une demie-heure avant le dîner, dépêche-toi!  
Mais Vladi s'était assis sur son lit, l'air préoccupé.  
Jace s'assit à côté de lui:  
- Tu t'inquiétes trop, Vladi. On sait qu'ils vont bien, c'est tout ce qu'on peut espérer de mieux pour l'instant, tu ne crois pas?  
- Et si finalement, les choses tournaient mal? Et si mes parents étaient morts quand on reviendra?  
Le jeune mystique de Vénus tremblait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ne savait que faire pour le rassurer. Il avait presque oublié que Van n'était pas le seul en danger. Il était dans un état si pitoyable, si près de craquer que le geste lui vint naturellement de lui poser une main sur l'épaule et de la serrer doucement. Il dit enfin:  
- Tu auras tout tenté pour les sauver... Mais on a encore de l'espoir, beaucoup d'espoir! Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, tes parents et ton frère ne le voudraient pas. Dis-toi qu'on a encore toutes nos chances!  
Vladi écoutait à mi-mots. Il venait de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait... Le contact de la main de Jace lui provoquait comme une sensation très violente dans le creux de l'estomac. Il se sentit de nouveau rougir et il s'écarta, le coeur battant. Le mystique de Mercure se rendit compte de sa gêne et retira vivement sa main avant de dire:  
- Ca te fait bizarre de partager ta chambre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Van, je me trompe?  
- On était toujours fourré ensemble... Mais ca ne me dérange pas que tu sois là, je t'assure...  
- Je sais.  
Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'au moment du dîner...

Le lendemain matin, Euros alla régler la nuitée avant d'aller frapper à la porte de la chambre des filles. Aelo lui ouvrit aussitôt. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, alla étreindre longuement Hélia.  
- Où est Cassandra? demanda-t-il.  
- Encore à la douche...  
L'instant d'après un hurlement terrible se fit entendre. Les trois bondirent en avant:  
- Bon sang, il lui est arrivé quelque chose!  
- Défonce la porte, Euros! cria Aelo.  
Mais ils n'en eurent pas besoin, Cassandra sortit de la pièce, sa tunique sur le dos en hurlant de plus belle:  
- QUI A REMPLACE LE SHAMPOOING PAR DE LA TEINTURE VIOLETTE?  
En effet, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds avaient pris une couleur proche de la betterave et elle n'appréciait pas du tout. Elle s'écria:  
- Je suis sûre que c'est un coup de Skyler!  
- Et comment il aurait fait pour rentrer ici? demanda Euros, interloqué.  
- Ben pendant qu'on dînait hier soir, tiens!  
Et elle fila hors de la pièce, les trois autres aux trousses. En voyant Cassandra ainsi, Skyler éclata de rire:  
- Whouah, Demi-Portion, tu as du style!  
- TA GUEULE!  
Elle lui sauta dessus et lui mit une gifle retentissante.  
- Héééééééé! Mais t'es malade!  
- Pourquoi t'as fait ca, Skyler! Tu es vraiment un abruti, un crétin, un sagouin...  
- Mais de quoi tu parles? Aïe!  
Hélia tira Cassandra en arrière:  
- Hé! Attend un peu! Cassandra croit que c'est toi qui a mis de la teinture dans le shampooing, expliqua-t-elle à Skyler.  
- N'importe quoi, je n'ai rien fait! répliqua le jeune homme roux, furibond.  
- Ben voyons, tu crois que JE vais te croire? Personne d'autre que toi ne me ferait une blague aussi méchante!  
Skyler la toisa du regard, furibond:  
- Ben tiens, tu crois que je m'abaisse à ce genre d'enfantillage? Si j'ai un problème avec toi, j'aime mieux le régler directement, vois-tu. T'as qu'à lire dans mon esprit si tu veux être sûre, pauvre crétine! Et t'auras intérêt à t'excuser après!  
A cet instant, un gamin apparut dans le couloir et se mit à pouffer.  
- Voilà le coupable! dit soudain Euros.  
Skyler tourna un regard vengeur vers Cassandra:  
- Tu sais, Miss Peste, avant d'accuser les autres, faut avoir des preuves!  
Et il fila à la poursuite du gamin. L'aubergiste arriva à cet instant et hurla:  
- Léon! Sale petit garnement! Je t'ai déjà interdit de faire des blagues aux clients!  
Le petit garçon blond tenta de s'enfuir, mais son père l'attrapa et lui mit une fessée. Voyant Cassandra, il dit:  
- Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé mademoiselle! Veuillez l'excuser, il est très turbulent mais pas méchant... Cette teinture se dilue à l'eau froide, si ca peut vous rassurer...  
Jace et Vladi, attirés par le vacarme, arrivèrent à cet instant:  
- C'est quoi l'histoire? Oh Cassy, jolie couleur! dit Vladi.  
- La ferme, toi!  
Rageuse, Cassandra retourna dans la chambre des filles et se flanqua de l'eau froide sur la tête. Le violet partit instantanément. Elle ressortit, les cheveux mouillés, décoiffée et furieuse. Jace éclata de rire et lanca une psynergie "assécher" pour sécher les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille avant de lui demander:  
- Là, ca va mieux?  
Elle hocha la tête, tandis qu'Euros lancait:  
- Hé, minute, Cassy:! Je crois que tu dois des excuses à quelqu'un!  
Ca, c'était humilliant! Devoir présenter des excuses publiques à Skyler... Elle se mit à rougir tandis que le jeune homme roux se plantait en face d'elle, l'air un peu moqueur. Elle répliqua:  
- Je me demande bien pourquoi, avec lui, les gifles que je peux lui mettre ne sont jamais perdues!  
- Cassandra! dit Aelo, exaspérée. Là, tu es vraiment immature!  
- Exactement, dit Hélia. C'est grave d'accuser quelqu'un à tort et de le gifler pour rien! Tu dois t'excuser!  
Cassandra lâcha un soupir. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle finit par articuler en baissant les yeux:  
- D'accord... Je suis désolée, Skyler...  
Et elle partit en courant. Skyler pouffa, mais Euros lui lanca:  
- Elle n'a pas tort sur un truc quand même, c'est que tu la cherches beaucoup, aussi! Alors prochaine fois que tu l'emmerdes, je t'obligerai toi aussi, à t'excuser!  
- Pfff!  
Il se détourna, furieux.  
Aelo leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Euros disait:  
- Il va vraiment y'avoir du travail, mais si on peut les obliger à enfin se respecter...  
Sa soeur lui répondit:  
- Il va falloir se remettre en route. Je pense que les choses iront mieux... Avec encore un peu de temps...


	47. Tentative d'évasion

Chapitre 47: Tentative d'évasion

Van et Callisto étaient toujours prisonniers. Ce soir-là, la route s'arrêtait à la chaîne de Solima. Ils se retrouvèrent attachés l'un contre l'autre; Alexeï redoûtait une tentative d'évasion de leur part.  
- Je ne suis pas chanceuse, commenta-t-elle. Me voilà attachée dans ton dos, c'est absolument génial...  
Van soupira. Ses relations avec Callisto ne s'amélioraient guère. Il dit enfin:  
- Et dire que j'espèrais qu'à force de se serrer les coudes, tu serais plus aimable... Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi méchante?  
Callisto ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui avouer son secret, pas encore... Mais Van continua:  
- C'est drôle... On dirait que tu as l'impression que les gens ne te veulent que du mal...  
- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, dans la plupart des cas, sinon, je ne me retrouverais pas attachée là, répliqua-t-elle.  
Van lâcha un soupir et dit:  
- Et pourquoi cette peur des autres?  
Elle répondit:  
- Si tu étais considéré comme une bête curieuse, tu comprendrais mieux...  
Van réfléchit un instant avant de dire:  
- Même si je l'étais, je sais que mon frère et mes amis m'aimeraient toujours. Comme je suis, tel que je suis.  
Il ajouta:  
- Le regard que les autres portent sur toi n'est pas important, Callisto. Ce qui importe, c'est que tu apprennes à t'aimer telle que tu es. Et les autres t'aimeront aussi.  
- Belles paroles, répliqua-t-elle. Mais crois-moi, elles sont loin de s'appliquer dans mon cas.  
- J'ai beau ne pas connaître ton secret, mais je suis sûr que ca ne changerait rien si je le connaissais. Mes amis pensent pratiquement tous que tu n'es qu'une abominable peste prétentieuse, mais moi, je sais que ce n'est que ce que tu veux montrer. Je sais que dans ton village, tu utilisais toujours tes dons pour aider les autres. Je sais que tu as sauvé beaucoup de vie, Anos nous l'a dit. Et tu nous as suivis sans hésiter quand nous t'avons dit que notre continent était ravagé par la maladie. Tu fais la méchante, mais je sais que c'est du vent, que tu as en réalité beaucoup de coeur. Tu es très belle... A l'intérieur aussi bien qu'à l'extérieur...  
Callisto baissa les yeux. Van savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert... Ca l'agacait et la troublait en même temps. D'accord, il l'avait vue nue. Ca ne se faisait pas, c'était idiot, et ce n'était pas vraiment une preuve de maturité. Cependant, elle devait l'admettre, il avait bien tenté plusieurs fois de lui faire comprendre qu'il en était désolé et qu'il le regrettait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner d'avoir vu cette image d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner d'être tombé dans ce piège qu'était son corps en apparence sans défaut, parfait... et qui pourtant n'était qu'un artifice grotesque dont elle seule à part Jace connaissait la faille.  
- Van, demanda-t-elle soudain, et si je n'étais finalement pas aussi... belle que tu crois?  
- Tu le seras toujours, répondit-il en rougissant. Rien ne te rendra laide à mes yeux.  
- Rien? demanda-t-elle soudain. Tu es sûr?  
- Oui, répondit-il doucement.  
- Pourquoi?  
Van réfléchit longuement. Enfin, il dit:  
- Parce qu'on peut regarder une personne avec les yeux... mais on peut aussi la regarder... Avec le coeur!  
Callisto se sentit trembler légérement et sa gorge se serra. Elle dit enfin:  
- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas le croire.  
Van sentit une grande tristesse l'envahir, mais sa réponse ne le surprenait pas. Il demanda enfin:  
- Je suppose que tu me détestes toujours autant?  
- Je ne déteste pas. J'ai du mal à te supporter, c'est différent.  
- Il n'y a pas grande différence, répliqua Van d'un ton sarcastique.  
Callisto rougit légérement:  
- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que...  
Elle dit d'une traite:  
- Si tu n'étais pas si agaçant, je pourrais t'apprécier...  
- Si j'essaie de l'être moins?  
Callisto eut un petit rire qui pouvait être moqueur ou malicieux. Van ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage, mais il aurait juré qu'elle devait presque sourire pour de bon:  
- Tu peux toujours essayer...

- Ca y'est, on les a rattrapés!  
Aelo et Euros avaient survolé le début de la chaîne de montagne et virent d'un coup le petit campement de soldats et les deux sillouettes à capuche au millieu, ainsi qu'une autre chose qui les inquiéta: Un dragon. Un très gros dragon.  
- Ouh là, ca promet! commenta Skyler. Si on n'est plus les seuls à voler, je me demande bien comment on va pouvoir distancer ces crapules quand on aura récupéré Van et Callisto...  
Vladi répondit:  
- En se creusant la tête, on devrait trouver une solution, je pense!  
- Déjà, laisser les rocs hors de vue pour l'instant, dit Aelo. Vu la situation, je crois que la plus grande discrétion s'impose.  
- Avec Skyler dans le coup, faut pas y compter, ricana Cassandra.  
- La ferme, Miss Peste!  
- Fermez la tous les deux! dit Euros.  
De son côté, Jace se mordait les lèvres. Savoir Callisto si près le ragaillardissait. Ils se posérent donc entre des rochers.  
- Comment on fait? chuchota Aelo à l'oreille de son frère.  
Euros tira quelque chose de son sac:  
- J'ai piqué ceci dans les affaires à Papa...  
- Euros! s'exclama-t-elle choquée. Pourquoi as-tu fait ca?  
- C'est pas un vol, c'est un emprunt, et honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra, gromella Euros. Une balle d'ombre, mine de rien, ca sert beaucoup, surtout dans notre cas...  
Aelo pinça les lèvres avant de dire:  
- Tu as intérêt à y faire gaffe, parce que Papa te réduira en poussières si tu as le malheur de la casser!  
Le jeune homme blond haussa les épaules et dit:  
- Maintenant, tout le monde se donne la main.  
Il attrapa celle d'Aelo, qui donna la sienne à Hélia qui tint celle de Cassandra. Cassandra dût saisir celle de Skyler ce qui lui déplut fortement mais le jeune homme roux ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Non, en réalité, il ressentait de nouveau son coeur cogner à tout rompre, tandis qu'il ensserrait doucement la petite main fine dans la sienne, si calleuse... Sous cette légére étreinte, la jeune fille blonde ressentit d'un coup un sentiment de sécurité, qui la troubla...  
Vladi, lui, avait saisi d'un côté celle de Skyler, bien solidement, et de l'autre, celle de Jace. Jace sentit un léger trouble l'envahir, conscient de la proximité de son ami... Il se rudoya et tenta de se concentrer davantage sur la situation.  
Ainsi, Euros lanca la psynergie et tout le monde se retrouva caché. Euros donna alors les instructions:  
- Restez au maximum cachés dans l'ombre, c'est ca le secret de cette psynergie. Le moindre rayon de lumière vous rendra visibles aussitôt. Alors faîtes bien gaffe en bougeant ou nous sommes morts!  
Tout le monde approuva en silence et ils commencèrent à se déplacer en file indienne, en prenant bien garde à bien se tenir. Ils réussirent ainsi à s'approcher tout près du campement... Et de loin, ils aperçurent effectivement Van et Callisto, attachés l'un contre l'autre. Aelo dit alors:  
- Si on endormait les deux crétins de soldats qui se trouvent devant eux, ca m'étonnerait qu'on soit dérangé...  
- Ne faîtes pas ca, le taré en capûche est juste à côté, remarqua Skyler.  
- Merde! Il a pas l'air de relâcher sa surveillance, remarqua Jace.  
Vladi regarda à son tour:  
- Punaise, ils sont vachement bien surveillés...  
- Il faudrait faire diversion, dit Cassandra.  
- Ils seront jamais assez cons pour tomber dans le panneau même si on trouve un truc, répliqua Skyler.  
- Ca dépend, dit Vladi. Je crois que j'ai une bonne idée... Si un petit éboulement leur tombait droit dessus, vous ne pensez pas que ces abrutis de soldats vont paniquer, et les éventuels mystiques vouloir tenter de l'arrêter?  
- On risque de blesser Van et Callisto, objecta Euros.  
- Pas si on les récupére à temps, dit Aelo.  
Hélia et Vladi se concertèrent du regard:  
- On y va? demanda la jeune fille.  
Vladi approuva d'un signe de tête avant de dire:  
- Faîtes gaffe, ca va faire mal!  
Hélia et lui se concentrèrent... Et déclenchèrent un léger séïsme en plein dans le flanc de la montagne. La secousse se propagea exactement comme ils le souhaitaient et une grosse pluie de rochers commenca à dévaler la pente, droit en direction du campement. De là, où ils étaient, les soldats se mirent à crier de panique et à courir, oubliant complètement les deux infortunés prisonniers, tandis que les deux hommes à capuches(à présent, ils pouvaient se rendre compte de la présence d'un deuxième), se précipitaient vers la montagne en levant leurs bras et que le dragon s'envolait plus loin. Aelo appella Notos par télépathie et lui donna un ordre rapide. Le roc doré fondit droit vers Callisto et Van qui furent ébahis, surtout Van:  
- C'est Notos! Bon sang, alors...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser la réflexion plus en avant, les serres de la bête venaient de les saisir, Callisto et lui, et les emmenaient au loin. Pendant ce temps, tous les autres avaient filé sur le dos de Vif-Argent. En un mouvement coordonné, Aelo se redressa sur le dos du roc blanc, et d'un bond léger, se laissa atterir sur celui de Notos. Pendant ce temps, Notos attrappa délicatement les deux prisonniers à moitié malade de frayeur dans son bec et... les jeta en l'air, les faisant atterir en plein millieu de son dos, où Aelo se dépêcha de les sangler.  
- Ouch! gémit Van.  
- Bon sang, j'ai eu une de ces frousses! s'exclama Callisto.  
- Tiens, parce que ca t'arrive, Miss "Je n'ai peur de rien, je suis la plus forte?" se moqua Aelo.  
Callisto la fusilla du regard:  
- En attendant, vous m'avez l'air tous bien vivants, tu peux peut-être nous expliquer pourquoi?  
- Plus tard, en attendant, on va vers un endroit où l'on pourra vous détacher tranquille!  
- Il va falloir faire vite, la bestiole à écailles va être lancée à nos trousses! cria Euros.  
- Pour l'instant l'opération sauvetage est un succés, dit Skyler.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent dix minutes plus tard, en plein dans un précipice de la chaîne de montagne, bordé de petites cavernes. L'endroit idéal pour ne pas être répérés. Les rocs se perchèrent sur la falaise, à la verticale, se rendant ainsi très peu visibles, tandis que les neuf adolescents se trouvaient sur le plancher des vaches. Et ce fut le moment des retrouvailles. Aelo trancha les liens de ses deux compagnons d'un coup de saïs. Van l'étreignit chaleureusement. Callisto, elle, se précipita vers Jace qui la serra très fort dans ses bras:  
- Qu'est-ce que je suis heureux de te revoir!  
- Moi aussi...  
Pendant ce temps, Van avait retrouvé Vladi qui lui donna une longue accolade fraternel ensuivie d'une bourrade dans le dos:  
- Tu m'auras bien fait flippé, frangin! Je vois que tu te portes pas si mal!  
- Mais comment ca se fait que vous n'êtes pas morts? demanda Van. Un dieu est arrivé avec une fontaine d'eau de jouvence?  
- Disons plutôt que nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, répondit Aelo. Nos défenses ont réussi à préserver nos corps de trop grands dommages...  
- Maintenant, discutons plutôt de ce que l'on fait, dit Jace. Ils vont pas mettre longtemps à nous retomber dessus, je pense.  
- Le mieux est de rester cachés, je dirais, fit Hélia. S'ils agissent comme je pense, je parie qu'ils sont déjà stupidement remontés sur leur lézard géant et entrain de nous chercher au travers du ciel, ils ne penseront jamais qu'on s'est planqué aussi près.  
- Pour ma part, je suis assez d'accord avec Hélia, dit Skyler.  
- Moi aussi, dit Cassandra.  
Euros réfléchit longuement et dit:  
- Ils ont pas l'air con non plus. S'ils nous voient pas, même de loin, ils vont quand même bien se doûter qu'on s'est planqué.  
- Mais si nous nous éloignons d'ici, nous ne sommes pas sûrs de remporter la course, dit Aelo.  
- Ecoutez, je crois que j'ai une idée, dit Callisto. Comme vous venez de le dire, les deux possibilités sont soit qu'ils nous cherchent vers le sud, soit qu'ils viennent fouiller la chaîne de Solima. Alors, je pense que si nous ne voulons pas être trouvés, la meilleure solution est un détour... Skyler, tu peux me passer ta carte?  
- Bien sûr...  
Callisto l'attrapa et la placa au millieu du cercle formé par ses compagnons avant d'expliquer:  
- Regardez ce que nous pouvons faire. Les ombres savent que nous allons chercher à repartir au sud. Ils ne penseront jamais à aller vers le nord, et là, nous avons le village de Kaloh pour nous reposer. Ensuite, nous filons vers l'est, droit vers la mer, nous retraversons ce qui nous fera quitter Antara. Ensuite, nous rejoindrons Angara. Nous en avons pour trois semaines en nous dépêchant et ces imbéciles vont perdre un temps fou avant de comprendre notre supercherie. Qu'en pensez-vous? On tente?  
- C'est risqué, dit Vladi qui réfléchissait. On va passer près d'Aporha, et apparement, l'endroit est empli d'ennemis à nos trousses.  
- Justement, ils ne penseront jamais que nous aurons l'audace de nous aventurer comme cela juste sous leur nez, fit Callisto avec un sourire rusé.  
Tout le monde la regarda, admiratif, surtout Van. Skyler pouffa:  
- Elle est diabolique, commenta-t-il.  
- C'est vrai, approuva Aelo d'un ton légérement ironique, je dois admettre que son intelligence est à la hauteur de sa suffisance... Respect!  
Callisto parut sur le point de jeter à la jeune mystique d'air une réplique cinglante, mais Euros se dépêcha de dire:  
- Bon, si ca va à tout le monde, nous ferions bien de nous dépêcher, sinon, nous n'aurons pas droit à l'avance.  
Tout le monde approuva et ils remontèrent sur le dos des oiseaux-rocs qui détalèrent à toutes plumes, encouragés par la peur et l'appréhension qu'ils lisaient dans l'esprit de leurs maîtres.


	48. De Charybde en Scylla

Chapitre 48: De Charybde en Scylla...

- Impossible! Tout simplement impossible!  
Alexeï et Sil avaient vu de loin l'oiseau-roc filer avec leurs deux prisonniers et celui-ci avait disparu de l'horizon avant qu'ils n'aient eu vraiment le temps de réagir avec l'éboulement qu'ils avaient dû contenir. Et cela les avaient rendu tous les deux fous de rage:  
- Bon sang! hurla Alexeï. Comment peuvent-ils seulement être encore en vie! Je les ai brûlés sur place! Tous les six!  
- Ce sont des mystiques, comme nous, ils sont peut-être plus forts qu'on ne pouvait penser, dit Sil. Et puis, tu oublies la prophétie, mon vieux! Tu croyais vraiment que l'on aurait la peau des jumeaux du vent aussi facilement?  
Alexeï lâcha un soupir. Enfin, il dit:  
- Alors dans ce cas, nous devons les recapturer et les enfermer à Aporha! Eolos décidera de ce qu'il voudra faire d'eux. S'il veut tuer la fille, il n'aura qu'à le faire de sa propre main, comme ca, il sera sûr! Nous, nous devons en priorité récupérer la Sirène!  
- Le dragon devrait aisément les rattrapper! Filons!  
Ils renvoyèrent les soldats vers Aporha tandis qu'ils survolaient la chaîne de montagne. Ils allaient débusquer cette bande d'idiots. Et à grands renforts de poudre d'analchimie, ils sauraient les rendre inoffensifs...

- Pfff! Les rocs n'iront pas plus loin aujourd'hui, je le crains! dit Euros.  
Il sentait très bien dans son esprit à quel point Vif-Argent avait les ailes lourdes. Et vu comment Aelo caressait le sien, il comprit aisément que Notos était également à bout de forces. Lui et sa soeur surmenaient leurs rocs depuis un moment. Aelo dit d'ailleurs:  
- Quand on sera rentré chez nous, il leur faudra beaucoup de repos, je le sens. Heureusement qu'on ne les utilise pas pour se battre, encore que parfois...  
Ils se mirent à couvert sous des arbres.  
- Ce soir, repas froid, annonca Euros. Si on allume un feu, on va se faire répérer, c'est inutile.  
- On va cailler, commenta Skyler.  
- Ca vaut mieux que d'être repris, dit Hélia.  
Mais comme pour effectivement augmenter leur inconfort, cette nuit-là fut véritablement fraîche. Cassandra trembla de tous ses membres, même avec sa soeur collée contre elle pour la réchauffer. Euros et Aelo étaient chacun blottis sous les ailes de leurs montures. Vladi et Van se collèrent dos à dos pour se chauffer. Skyler resta dans son coin. Mais Van ne put s'empêcher de piquer une grosse crise de jalousie en voyant Jace et Callisto isolés plus loin. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus n'avait pas hésité une seconde à propose à la jeune adepte de l'eau de partager son duvet. Evidemment, il ignorait totalement le secret de Jace et ne pouvait pas savoir que Callisto et lui étaient liés par l'amour le plus fraternel qui soit. Il en bouillonna de rage durant des heures sous son duvet, gigotant sans cesse.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin, Van? demanda Vladi. Tu m'empêches de dormir!  
- Jace. Je le déteste, siffla le jeune adepte de feu à voix basse.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? s'étonna Vladi. Il n'y a pas plus gentil que lui!  
- Il est avec Callisto...  
Vladi pouffa avant de dire:  
- Ils ne sont qu'amis, ne t'en fais pas... Mais tu es sûr que tu veux continuer de courir après Callisto? Elle n'a pas l'air de te porter dans son coeur...  
- Qu'amis... Pfff, il dort avec elle, il doit y'avoir plus que ca...  
- Il quoi?  
Vladi sentit son sang se retirer de ses joues. Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit:  
- Tu sais... Ca ne veut peut-être rien dire... Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont gosses, elle est comme une soeur pour lui...  
- Sait-on jamais...  
- Tu te trompe sûrement, se dépêcha de dire Vladi.  
- Vladi, Van, vos gueules, j'essaie de dormir, dit Skyler, de mauvaise humeur.  
- Ca va, ca va, gromella Vladi d'un ton aigre, ce qui surprit Van. Il ajouta en chuchotant:  
- Ne t'en fais pas trop. Je suis sûr que tu as encore toutes tes chances.  
Le jeune homme blond contempla un court instant le ciel de ses yeux de saphir. Il se demanda si Jace lui avait dit la vérité, mais pour quelle raison aurait-il menti? Puis il se rudoya. De toute façon, la vie privée de son ami ne le concernait pas, après tout.  
Pas du tout.

Ils repartirent avant l'aube, pour être sûrs de ne pas être rattrapés. Finalement, vers midi, ils atteignirent le village de Kaloh, mais ils ne s'y attardèrent guère. Ils avaient beaucoup trop peur d'être rattrapés, surtout qu'ils virent à l'entrée les affiches indiquant qu'ils étaient toujours recherchés. Du coup, pour éviter une mauvaise surprise, Jace et Callisto allèrent acheter des provisions seuls. Pendant ce temps, les autres attendaient en faisant le guet.  
- Je me demande si c'était une si bonne idée, finalement, fit Euros.  
- On a dû se décider vite, dit Aelo, et ce n'est jamais bon, la précipitation...  
Elle tremblait. Elle était elle aussi sur le point de craquer, bien qu'elle affichât toujours un calme olympien devant les autres. Euros s'en rendait bien compte à travers leur lien. S'approchant d'elle, il l'attira contre lui et elle se réfugia contre son épaule en tremblant:  
- Euros, je suis morte de trouille...  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Aelo. Je suis là.  
- S'ils nous rattrappent...  
Il posa un baiser sur son front:  
- On s'en sortira, Soeurette. J'en suis convaincu.

Mais cependant, ils ignoraient que du renfort les attendaient déjà au tournant.  
Sur son cheval noir, accompagné d'une dizaine de soldats, Maître Théros venait de s'engager sur la route reliant Aporha à Kaloh. Maître Eneos avait eu une vision l'avertissant qu'Alexeï et Sil avaient laissé échapper leurs prises et que celles-ci filaient droit vers le nord. Théros se devait donc maintenant de recapturer tout le monde et de les faire prisonniers à Aporha. Ses cibles se déplacaient en oiseau-roc alors qu'il n'avait à sa disposition que des chevaux, mais cela ne le décourageait guère. Il suffisait d'attendre que ses cibles s'arrêtâssent et il savait qu'elles s'arrêteraient obligatoirement.  
Et ce fut là qu'il les vit.  
Juste un peu éloignées de l'entrée de Kaloh. Il manquait cependant la fille aux cheveux noirs qu'on lui avait signalée. Il allait donc attendre. De là où il était, il savait qu'il ne pouvait les manquer, de toute manière. Un seul geste de sa part, et le sol se fendrait, un précipice les accueillerait en guise de piège, et la poudre d'analchimie frapperait. Il attendit, patiemment, remonta sa capuche. La seule chose que l'on voyait de lui à présent, c'était ses grands yeux gris et féroces.

Pendant ce temps, Callisto et Jace étaient sur le retour. Ils avaient pris des provisions et se hâtaient de marcher vers la sortie du village.  
- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'ils te voulaient?  
- Aucune. Comment pourrais-je, Jace? Je ne me rappelle de rien du tout! Je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé avant que j'arrive à Mizuha!  
- A défaut d'autre chose, tu es plus aimable avec ce pauvre Van... J'ai bien parlé avec Vladi ces derniers temps et si Van est un pauvre gaffeur, il est aussi gentil que son frère l'est et il ne mérite pas d'être maltraité comme tu le fais...  
- Je sais, répliqua Callisto.  
- Pourquoi tu lui en veux toujours autant?  
La jeune fille détourna le regard:  
- C'est compliqué...  
Jace eut un petit rire avant de dire:  
- Eh bien, moi, je le sais. C'est parce qu'il te plait plus que tu ne veux l'admettre...  
- N'importe quoi! répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.  
Jace la regarda. Il avait l'air grave, à présent. Il dit enfin:  
- Callisto, écoute-moi. Il faut que tu apprennes à dompter ta peur d'être rejetée. Tu as été captive pendant un certain temps, mais moi, j'ai vécu avec tout ce petit monde, et s'ils ont chacun leur caractère, je les trouve pour ma part tous assez attachants. Je ne leur ai pas révélé mon secret, mais si l'occasion se présentait, je crois que je pourrais. Peut-être pas à tous, non, mais à certains. Toi, ton anomalie physique te complexe, mais je crois honnêtement que Van s'en ficherait complètement si tu lui dévoilais. Et ses amis aussi. Tu as peut-être du mal à l'admettre, mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'il est fou de toi et je crois que tu lui rends bien. Je ne t'ai jamais vue être aussi mal à l'aise avec un homme qu'avec lui. Mais il te met mal à l'aise parce que tu te prends pour un monstre et que tu ne te crois pas que l'on puisse t'aimer... Tu ne veux pas essayer? Aller le voir ce soir, soulever tes cheveux et lui montrer ce que tu as eu pourtant le courage de me montrer à moi?  
Callisto soupira et répondit:  
- Jace, ce n'est pas aussi simple... Toi et moi, nous étions des enfants...  
Jace se contenta de répondre:  
- Callisto, je ne sais pas d'où vient ta particularité physique, mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ca change qu'elle soit là ou pas? Même si tu la montres, elle n'est pas visible le reste du temps, à condition de garder tes cheveux lâchés, et tu restes telle que tu es; Une ravissante jeune femme! Une jeune femme qui est entrain de torturer un malheureux garçon juste parce qu'il a eu le malheur de passer devant elle alors qu'elle se baignait... Franchement, ce serait plutôt ton caractère qui me ferait me sauver, si j'étais à sa place...  
- Ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua-t-elle.  
Ils étaient pratiquement arrivés. Jace dit enfin:  
- Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'ai pas envie que tu passes à côté de quelque chose de positif. Tu as eu trop de moments difficiles, et je voudrais te voir juste une fois vraiment heureuse...  
Lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint la sortie de la ville, ils eurent une mauvaise surprise.  
Le sol se déroba sous eux.

Les neuf mystiques tombèrent les uns sur les autres. Euros manqua d'écraser Aelo, Hélia lui tomba dessus, Cassandra se retrouva sur Skyler qui la regarda d'un air hébété, Callisto tomba sur Van et Jace se retrouva en plein sur Vladi et se redressa aussitôt, le coeur battant à tout rompre.  
- Bon sang, c'est quoi cette chienlit? s'exclama Skyler. Cassandra, relève-toi, merde!  
- Je me suis foûlée la cheville gémit la jeune blonde.  
Hélia voulut appliquer un soin mineur, mais à cet instant, un nuage rosé descendit sur eux et on entendit un ricannement:  
- Ha, ha, ha! Alors les gamins, vous avez cru pouvoir défier les Ombres comme cela? Je crois que vous allez être décus...  
Et la minute d'après, une liane saisit Aelo et la fit remonter brutalement. Elle tomba à genoux devant les soldats qui ricannaient et son tortionnaire qui portait une capuche, mais dont elle vit bien les yeux gris cruels. Elle bondit en avant en tirant ses saïs, mais une liane la projeta de nouveau au sol, comme une poupée de paille. L'instant d'après, deux soldats l'immobilisèrent et lui attachèrent les poignets. L'instant d'après, Euros la rejoignait, suivi de près par les autres. Ils essayèrent tous de résister, mais les lianes les frappèrent et les projetèrent tous violemment à terre, tandis que les soldats se dépêchaient de leur confisquer leurs armes. Ils étaient en sale posture. Cassandra fut remontée en dernière. On lui attacha les mains, puis le soldat la releva. Elle cria de douleur, sa cheville blessée la lancant atrocement et retomba à genoux. Le soldat lui donna une gifle:  
- Relève-toi petite peste!  
- Espèce de lâches! hurla Aelo qui n'avait jamais été aussi hors d'elle.  
- Laissez ma soeur tranquille! cria Hélia.  
- Salauds! cria Euros.  
Skyler, quant à lui, bondit comme un furieux, malgré ses poignets attachés:  
- Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur elle, espèce de fumier...  
Une liane le frappa dans le dos et le fit tomber. L'homme à capuche ricana:  
- Ce n'est plus vous les plus forts, mes chers amis... Vous allez être attachés les uns aux autres et marcher en file indienne, comme les prisonniers que vous êtes... Et si vous vous rebellez, ce sera le fouet! Maintenant, relevez-vous, tous!  
Cassandra réessaya à nouveau, mais elle avait terriblement mal et elle serra les dents pour ne pas hurler à nouveau. La douleur lui irradiait dans tout le molet. Skyler ne renonca pas:  
- Bande de bâtards, elle est blessée, elle ne pourra jamais suivre!  
- Eh bien dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à l'exécuter maintenant.  
- NON! hurla Hélia.  
- Si elle ne peut pas suivre, elle meurt, dit le mystique de Vénus d'un ton cruel.  
- Salopard! dit Jace.  
- Fumier! cria Callisto  
- Et si je la porte? répliqua Skyler.  
- Pour cela, il faudrait que l'on détache tes mains et je ne suis pas assez fou pour vous donner une seconde chance de vous échapper...  
Mais le jeune homme roux répliqua:  
- Vous avez tous mes amis en otage, vous croyez vraiment que je vais être assez con pour tenter quelque chose? Ca existe, les gens intelligents, vous savez, lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
Une liane le renvoya à terre:  
- Petit insolent, tu mériterais d'être tué sur place! Tu as de la chance, vous êtes tous des marchandises de prix, aussi, je vais te donner satisfaction... Mais n'oublie surtout pas: un seul geste de travers et les lames de mes soldats transperceront le ventre de l'un ou l'autre de tes amis... Compris?  
- Je ne tenterai rien, dit à nouveau Skyler.  
- Très bien. Enlevez-lui ses liens, ordonna le mystique.  
Ce fut fait aussitôt. Skyler se pencha et laissa la jeune blonde se hisser sur son dos.  
- Merci, lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
Hélia fit un petit sourire reconnaissant au jeune homme:  
- Merci Skyler.  
- C'est normal, se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
Euros, lui, eut un petit sourire de fierté.  
"Là, tu agis en homme, Skyler! Si on s'en sort, j'espère que tu continueras ainsi..."  
L'homme à la capuche dit cependant:  
- Mais pour votre insolence, tous les autres auront droit au fouet! Allons soldats!  
Les lanières claquèrent sur le dos d'Aelo, qui avait été la première à ouvrir la bouche. Euros poussa un rugissement de rage, sentant la douleur de sa soeur comme si c'était la sienne, mais déjà, une douleur fulgurante lui frappait le dos à son tour. Il vit après Hélia subir le supplice, puis Callisto et Jace. Jace crispa la mâchoire sous la douleur et Vladi en eut mal pour lui. Quand ce fut son tour et à celui de son frère, il en eut des larmes de douleur qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Van se mordit également les lèvres, ne voulant pas leur laisser le plaisir. Hélia avait réagit avec dignité. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas la première fois, elle se sentit plus de facilité à se retenir de hurler. Skyler et Cassandra contemplèrent leurs amis avec un regard navré. Cassandra avait envie de pleurer, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas leur donner cette satisfaction...


	49. Captivité

Chapitre 49: Captivité

Le soleil brûlant.  
La morsure des liens.  
Les zébrures douloureuses du fouet.  
Le pain sec et l'eau.  
La marche...

Tel fut le calvaire qui commenca pour nos amis. Aporha était encore à une journée. Leur cruel geôlier ne voulait pas les faire monter sur les chevaux même pour aller plus vite car il voulait les faire souffrir au maximum. L'un derrière l'autre, Euros et Aelo se soutenaient mutuellement. Euros mâchait sa vengeance en silence. Il aurait enduré toute la souffrance du monde mais il ne supportait pas que sa soeur et Hélia fissent les frais de la cruauté de ses ennemis. Chaque fois que le fouet avait mordu la peau de l'une ou de l'autre, son coeur s'était déchiré. Et la haine lui brûlait les veines.  
Hélia ressentait la même chose. En même temps, elle était soulagée de voir que Skyler veillait sur Cassandra. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il irait jusque là pour la défendre, mais elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'Euros avait raison de dire que Skyler était moins égoïste et moins insensible qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Mais chaque fois qu'elle voyait Euros se faire maltraiter, elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle l'aimait de plus en plus chaque jour, même s'ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de moments ensemble.  
Mais Callisto, elle, avait vraiment du mal à retenir ses larmes. Voir ses compagnons souffrir, surtout Jace, lui faisait mal au coeur. Surtout que la poudre d'analchimie avait neutralisé complètement ses incroyables facultés qui auraient pu réduire les brûlures du fouet en rien qu'un mauvais souvenir pour tous. A un moment, parce qu'il n'avancait pas assez vite, sans doûte, Van eut à nouveau droit à un coup et Callisto sentit son souffle se couper en l'entendant gémir malgré ses lèvres serrées. C'était comme si c'était elle que le soldat avait frappé... Elle aurait voulu aller vers lui, pouvoir le soutenir, l'aider... Et cela la perturba:  
"Pourquoi le fait qu'il ait mal me fait... si mal?"  
Ce qu'elle ressentait allait au-delà de la compassion qu'elle avait pour ses autres compagnons d'infortune. Et cela, ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout!  
Van se retourna à ce moment... Et vit les larmes que Callisto versaient en le regardant... Pour lui... Cette vision lui causa une joie si immense qu'il comprit qu'il endurerait l'enfer s'il le fallait...

Pendant ce temps, Skyler portait Cassandra. Elle était relativement légére, aussi il ne se sentait pas fatigué. De toute façon, il l'aurait portée sur des kilomètres pour pouvoir lui épargner la moindre douleur. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'aller jusque là pour elle, et pourtant, c'était ainsi.  
- J'espère que je ne suis pas trop lourde, lui dit-elle d'un ton inquiet.  
- Pfff, ne t'en fais pas, Demi-Portion, tu es un vrai poids plume!  
Cassandra leva les yeux au ciel:  
- Arrête de m'appeller comme ca...  
- Là, c'était affectif! lanca Skyler d'un ton malicieux.  
Cassandra fut si stupéfaite qu'elle aurait sûrement lâché prise si elle avait eu les mains libres. Ses joues prirent un teinte écarlate et elle cherchait quelque chose à répondre quand soudain:  
- Allons, vous deux, avancez plus vite, sinon...  
- Ouais, okay, on a compris! gromella Skyler qui ne perdait rien de son insolence.  
"Je t'en foutrai un pain dans la gueule pauvre con", pensa-t-il intérieurement. "Je te jure que si j'ai l'occasion de me barrer, je ne t'oublierai pas, surtout après ce que tu as voulu faire à Cass..."  
Il se rudoya. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'avoir de telles pensées? Se pouvait-il qu'elle comptât à ce point pour lui? Il osait encore espérer que ce n'était qu'un petit béguin...  
Cassandra, elle, essayait de reprendre un peu le contrôle d'elle-même. Son coeur battait à nouveau très fort. Elle se demanda comment elle devait prendre ce qu'il venait de dire... Son ton n'avait pas eu l'air moqueur, mais...  
En fait, elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était. Elle détestait Skyler parce qu'il la détestait, ou du moins, lui faisait comprendre avec ses insultes, ses coups bas... Et pourtant, de l'autre côté, le mystique de Mars n'hésitait jamais à se mettre en danger pour la protéger, la défendre... Lors de l'incident avec le dragon, il avait avoué l'avoir suivie... Pour veiller sur elle...  
"Je me suis demandé où tu étais passée," avait-il dit. Il avait dit que les autres s'inquiétaient, mais c'était faux... Mais lui... S'était-il donc inquiété à ce moment-là? Pour elle?  
"Impossible... Il a toujours été infernal avec moi... S'il avait un peu d'affection pour moi, il ne me traiterait jamais aussi dûrement... Il ne me brutaliserait pas..."  
Mais d'un autre côté, il ne l'avait plus jamais refait. Pas depuis qu'elle l'avait supplié d'arrêter... Comme si ce jour-là, il s'était rendu compte du mal qu'il lui faisait. La dernière fois qu'ils en étaient venus aux mains, donc le soir de l'incident avec le dragon, il s'était contenté de l'immobiliser en lui attrappant les mains, mais il avait desserré sa prise très vite...  
En revanche, il continuait de l'insulter...  
"Il me déteste peut-être moins que je croyais, mais en tout cas, il ne m'aime pas... Et il ne m'aimera jamais..."  
Elle baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux blonds cachèrent son visage. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, que personne ne pouvait voir, ne devait voir. Son coeur se fendillait. Elle se demanda pourquoi cette reflexion lui avait fait si mal...

Lorsque le soir arriva, ce fut le moment de l'arrêt. Les soldats lancèrent des quolibets à leurs prisonniers à qui on distribua du pain sec et de l'eau, qu'ils eurent beaucoup de mal à manger avec les mains liés. Pour la nuit, Skyler avait eu de nouveau droit à ses liens. La cheville de Cassandra avait doublé de volume, mais personne ne s'en préoccupait, du moins, chez les soldats.  
- Ca te fait très mal? lui avait demandé Hélia.  
Cassandra avait menti:  
- Pas tant que ca...  
Skyler, lui, n'était pas dupe. Voyant que les autres ne les observaient pas, il dit enfin:  
- Montre-moi ta cheville...  
Il avait parlé d'une voix étonnament douce, qui contrastait étrangement avec son ton rude habituel.  
- Tu veux taper dedans, c'est cela? lanca-t-elle d'un ton à moitié sérieux.  
Skyler leva les yeux au ciel:  
- Oh, Cassandra! Je suis un beau salaud, mais à ce point...  
- Je sais, je plaisantais, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
Skyler eut l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage et alla tremper un tissu dans la petite cruche d'eau qu'on lui avait amené avec son pain avant de l'enrouler en douceur sur l'entorse. Par chance, ses mains étaient attachées, mais il pouvait encore les bouger un minimum:  
- L'eau fraîche devrait la dégonfler un peu... C'est con qu'ils m'aient confisqué mon sac, j'avais des herbes dedans, même sans psynergie j'aurais pu te soigner ca en un quart d'heure... Ma mère m'avait tout appris...  
- Tu les as entendus, dit Cassandra. Ils veulent que l'on souffre. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, à l'heure qu'il est, les autres doivent être dans un état encore plus pitoyable que le mien. Tu as vu tous les coups qu'Euros et Aelo se sont pris?  
- Oui, Vladi et Van ont été gâtés aussi... Les salauds...  
Il attendit un peu puis dit:  
- Si ca dégonfle un peu, je pourrais peut-être masser. Ca soulagera la douleur et évitera que ca empire...  
- Ne te donne pas cette peine, dit-elle, surprise. Enfin, j'imagine que tu n'as pas envie d'être encore obligé de me porter demain.  
- Je préférais ca à me retrouver à prendre des coups, répondit Skyler avec une grimâce. Mais j'ai peur qu'ils décident de t'exécuter si tu ne guéris pas...  
Il s'interrompit, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. "J'ai peur qu'ils décident de t'exécuter...".  
- Tu as peur pour moi? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais tu me détestes!  
Rougissant, Skyler répliqua du tac au tac:  
- Et sur qui je passe mes nerfs, si tu n'es plus là?  
Mais le ton n'y était pas et il continua de détourner le regard. Enfin, il ôta le tissu de la cheville de la jeune fille avant d'y placer délicatement ses doigts. Cassandra tressaillit.  
- Si je te fais trop mal, dis-le, s'empressa de dire Skyler.  
- Pour l'instant, ca va.  
Skyler poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas la totale liberté de ses mains, ce qui le frustrait vraiment à cette minute. Doucement, il s'efforca de décrire des cercles autour de l'endroit meurtri avec le bout de ses doigts. Cassandra sentit au début la douleur se raviver légérement... puis s'apaiser au fur et à mesure. Le jeune homme roux put constater que l'enflure diminuait légérement sous ses pressions. Enfin, il s'arrêta:  
- Ca va mieux?  
- Oui... Merci...  
Il n'avait pas encore retiré totalement ses mains. Par un pur instinct, Cassandra glissa alors doucement ses petites mains liés entre celles du jeune homme. Skyler releva la tête et son regard vert amande croisa celui vert éméraude de la jeune fille. Le contact de ses mains fraîche contre les siennes lui coupait le souffle, le faisait trembler... A la lueur faible du soleil couchant, il remarqua que les longs cheveux d'or blanc de la jeune fille brillaient d'un éclat de lumière rousse, féérique... La jeune blonde se mit à trembler également, tandis que son coeur battait la chamade. Les prunelles vert amande de Skyler avaient une lueur de douceur qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son trouble...  
Skyler ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans le dos. Un soldat venait de lui balancer un coup de pied:  
- Hé, les bavards! Vous en avez terminé? Au pieu, petits idiots! Et bouclez-la!  
Cassandra rougit et s'écarta vivement de lui. Skyler se dépêcha de retourner dans son coin. Bon sang, il s'était laissé complètement troubler! Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il pouvait presque remercier le soudard de l'avoir frappé...

Pendant ce temps, Euros souffrait en silence. Aelo avait enfin réussi à s'endormir malgré la douleur, mais lui, il était toujours en train de souffrir. Hélia se tenait près de lui. Ils ne disaient rien, ils étaient tous les deux brisés par la fatigue et par les humilliations subies... Euros n'avait qu'une envie à cette minute, c'était de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'osait pas. Les soldats étaient passés deux fois près d'eux. Mais la jeune mystique de Vénus vit que les soldats qui les gardaient commencaient à discuter entre eux et avaient l'air absorbés par cela. Alors ce fut elle qui s'approcha. Doucement, elle leva les bras et les passa autour du cou du jeune homme qui la laissa faire en souriant... Et enfin, ils purent partager un baiser... Un long moment de douceur... L'un contre l'autre, leurs respirations haletantes, la fièvre qui enflammait leurs yeux...  
Un moment qui fut trop bref à leur goût.

Jace soignait du mieux qu'il pouvait le dos de Vladi, c'est à dire qu'il mouillait les zébrures avec de l'eau fraîche pour apaiser la douleur. Il avait pris au final bien plus de coups que Van. En voyant les échymnoses, Jace se jura de tuer les responsables de cette torture. Chaque zébrures sur le corps du jeune homme blond lui semblaient en être une sur son coeur à lui... Il souffrait avec lui. Autant que lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir prendre tous ces coups à sa place... Il ne supportait pas la lueur de douleur qu'il voyait dans les yeux couleur de saphir profond de son compagnon...  
- Ca va aller? lui demanda-t-il. Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire de plus, et pourtant, je le voudrais, tu sais... Tu dois avoir très mal...  
Vladi se retourna, un peu surpris, avant de dire:  
- Et toi? Tu en as reçu pas mal aussi... Tu veux que je te nettoies tes plaies? Callisto s'est occupée de Van...  
Jace se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses propres blessures... "Moi, ce n'est rien," avait-il envie de répondre. Pourquoi? Pourtant, la réponse était évidente... Les coups qu'il avait reçus n'étaient rien pour lui. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme blond, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il ne souciait plus vraiment de lui-même. Avant, il veillait sur Callisto à la manière d'un frère, mais elle savait se débrouiller seul, et de plus, il avait vite compris qu'il pouvait compter sur Van pour veiller sur elle... Mais depuis qu'il était dans le groupe, c'était de Vladi qu'il se préoccupait le plus... Il s'était jeté devant lui lors de l'attaque des chiens de l'enfer, comme ca, par instinct, sa seule pensée avait été "pas lui"... Parce que Vladi avait été le premier avec lequel il avait pu réellement se lier d'amitié, le premier à venir vers lui... Non, c'était plus que ca... En même temps qu'il réfléchissait, il s'entendit répondre:  
- Merci, Vladi...  
Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire. C'était l'une des merveilleuses qualités de Vladi qui faisaient qu'il l'appréciait tant, cette façon de se soucier des autres... Ce trait de caractère qui ressortait surtout avec son frère, mais qui lui rappellait un peu la dévotion dont Callisto faisait preuve vis à vis des gens qui avaient besoin de ses soins...  
Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme blond contempla le dos puissant et musclé de son compagnon et poussa un juron en voyant les blessures. Certaines étaient terriblement profondes. Il sentit une douleur lui vriller le coeur en les voyant et fut légérement stupéfait; pourquoi le fait de voir son compagnon blessé le bouleversait tant? Ses amis et son frère avaient déjà souffert devant lui et s'il en avait eu mal pour eux, il n'en avait jamais ressenti une douleur presque... physique...  
Il nettoya les blessures en essayant de ne pas penser à cette douleur qui lui taraudait la poitrine. Pourtant, quand il en eut terminé et qu'il s'écarta, il se sentit mal:  
"Qu'est-ce qui... m'arrive?"

- Au pieu, vous deux!  
Callisto recut un violent coup au visage qui la propulsa au sol. Van s'écria:  
- La touche pas, fumier!  
- Toi ta gueule! répliqua le garde en le frappant également.

Jace vit du coin de l'oeil la scène. Un sifflement haineux s'échappa de sa bouche et il faillit bondir, mais Vladi le retint:  
- Non, Jace! Tu risques de leur attirer encore plus d'ennuis...  
Il était tout aussi choqué qu'on s'en prenne à son frère, mais il savait que s'il essayait de le défendre, il allait peut-être aggraver son cas.  
- Tu as raison, murmura Jace d'un ton furieux. Mais je ne peux pas encaisser qu'il s'en prenne à ma petite soeur, ce fils de pute...  
Vladi sentit une... certaine joie l'envahir de se réentendre confirmer que Jace aimait Callisto comme une soeur et comme rien d'autre après la scène de l'avant-veille... Puis de la stupéfaction:  
"J'ai été jaloux de... Callisto? Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel?"

- Callisto, ca va?  
La lèvre de la jeune fille s'était ouverte sous la violence du coup reçu. Van sentit son coeur se fendre en la voyant souffrir à ce point. Il aurait voulu pouvoir nettoyer, mais vu l'endroit où la plaie était située, c'était impossible.  
- Ca va aller, Van... Et toi?  
Van saignait au bas du menton, mais la douleur s'était déjà évanoui:  
- Je vais avoir une sale gueule demain, mais ca va. De toute façon, je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils me feront. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiéte!  
La jeune fille le regarda, stupéfaite:  
- Tant que ca? Pourquoi?  
Van la regarda. Il en avait assez de lui dissimuler ses sentiments. Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait de ses prunelles turquoises, il en avait le vertige, il n'avait qu'une envie à cette minute, c'était de passer ses mains dans la soie noire de ses cheveux, d'embrasser ses lèvres roses comme un pétale de fleur... Il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque ou non, mais Callisto était si timide avec tout le monde que dans le fond, il était impossible de savoir. Elle était peut-être trop timide pour oser montrer ce qu'elle ressentait...  
- C'est évident... répondit-il dans un souffle.  
Callisto baissa les yeux avant de dire:  
- C'est vrai... Après tout, nous sommes amis... Enfin, je crois...  
- Callisto...  
Il articula dans un souffle:  
- Pour moi, tu es plus qu'une amie...  
Callisto le regarda, un peu ébahie.  
- Van...  
Elle avait le coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire, pourtant en même temps, elle n'osait pas y croire... Elle se contenta de le regarder, une expression triste dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme se sentit fondre sous ce regard. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'il n'eut besoin d'y réfléchir. Van disait toujours ce qu'il pensait et regrettait ensuite; c'était pour cela que généralement, il était le champion de la gaffe.  
- Je t'aime...  
Callisto sentit son coeur se gonfler d'une joie intense qu'elle ne comprit pas sur le coup... Puis une douleur la traversa. Ce n'était pas possible, il ignorait tout d'elle!  
- Je ne te crois pas, fit-elle en s'écartant vivement.  
Les larmes lui serraient la gorge. Van sentit son propre coeur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Il s'était attendu éventuellement à un rejet, mais pas à une réponse aussi... triste...  
- Pourquoi? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douloureuse. Pour quelle raison te mentirais-je?  
- Tu ne comprends pas, répliqua-t-elle. Je ne suis pas comme tu penses, Van...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Je n'ai aucun souvenir des cinq premières années de ma vie, mais j'en ai gardé une trace... Une trace qui me suffit pour pouvoir te dire qu'il est impossible que tu m'aimes. Aucun garçon sain d'esprit ne le pourrait!  
- Alors, je suis fou, répliqua Van. Tant pis, je l'accepte!  
Callisto le regarda avec les yeux embués de larmes:  
- Tu as de la chance, tu ne mesures pas la portée de tes paroles...  
Et elle se détourna de lui.  
- Callisto, attends! S'il te plaît, explique-moi!  
- Bonne nuit, Van!  
Elle s'était allongée bien plus loin. Van la contempla, les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle le rejetterait... Pourtant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu... La douceur avec laquelle elle avait soigné ses plaies tout à l'heure... Il l'avait vue avoir des larmes aux yeux quand les soldats l'avaient fouetté... Toute son attitude était contradictoire...  
"Callisto... Aide-moi à te comprendre... Laisse-moi t'aimer..."


	50. Secret dévoilé

Chapitre 50: Secret dévoilé

Le lendemain matin, Cassandra put à nouveau marcher. Skyler la surveilla de loin, mais il ne tarda pas à se faire également brimer:  
- Allons petit crétin, tu as intérêt à avancer un peu plus vite que ca! Tu te crois en randonnée?  
- Je t'emmerde, répliqua Skyler.  
CLAC! Le fouet mordit ses épaules carrées, il retint un gémissement de souffrance avant de rajouter:  
- Tu tuerais pas une mouche avec ton fouet, carpette! Tu veux que je t'apprenne à cogner?  
- Espèce d'insolent!  
Le mystique de Vénus s'approcha à cet instant et une liane couverte de piquant le frappa violemment. Skyler se retrouva projeté à terre, la souffrance lui irradia le dos, son sang coula à flots sous les épines de l'attaque:  
- Alors, petit abruti, tu en es bien content, de ce fouet-là, hein?  
- Arrêtez! gémit Cassandra.  
- Laissez-le tranquille! cria Aelo.  
- Arrêtez! dit Callisto.  
Euros et Hélia firent entendre à leur tour leurs protestations, mais le fouet d'un soldat les mordit violemment, les faisant taire. On leur avait donné de la poudre d'analchimie juste avant le départ, et ils en était tous malades de frustrations. Que n'auraient-ils pas donné pour se payer le sadique plaisir de balayer d'un coup la troupe qui les martyrisaient!  
Skyler se releva, malgré la douleur. Il n'allait pas se courber devant cette bande d'exécrables comme une lavette! Sa mère ne l'aurait pas voulu! Un vrai Naëk crache à la gueule de ses ennemis, se fait à moitié tuer, mais ne céde pas!  
"Et un vrai Naëk reste debout, " se remémora-t-il.  
Cassandra avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant le sang qui coulait des épaules de Skyler, et en même temps, sentit une immense admiration à le voir se tenir si fièrement... Son courage et sa fierté étaient exemplaires...  
Le jeune homme roux se rendit compte que Cassandra le regardait. La tristesse qu'il vit dans son regard lui rendit courage et lui fit un baume au coeur.  
Un dernier coup de fouet tomba, mais Skyler tint bon. Du sang tomba par gouttes sur le sol, aspiré par la terre battue, mais il ne céda pas. Les goutelettes pourpres marquèrent l'endroit comme une lettre de sang.  
Enfin, ils se remirent en route.

Et enfin, ils la virent.  
Aporha.  
Aporha était tout simplement écrasante.  
La ville dominait la plaine, avec de hautes murailles de pierres, bordées par une grande fosse, deux gardes à l'entrée du pont-levis qui avaient une allure féroce. Au loin, on apercevait, surplombant le reste de la ville, les donjons circulaires d'une puissante citadelle.  
- Observez bien, ricana le mystique de Vénus aux yeux gris, car vous ne ressortirez jamais d'ici... Aporha est la ville où l'on entre et où l'on ne sort jamais...  
- Putain, on s'est fourré dans un foutu guêpier, commenta Van.  
Et le pire, ce fut lorsqu'ils virent à cet instant le dragon d'Alexeï surgir, crachant un jet de flammes dans les airs pour signaler son arrivée.  
- Alexeï, Sil! ricana le mystique. Vous avez donc reçu le signal?  
- Exact, c'est pour cela que nous sommes venus!  
Callisto se mit à trembler. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils en avaient pas fini avec les ennuis. Sil disait à cet instant:  
- Je ne veux pas rater le moment où la Sirène se retrouva à nouveau dans sa mare...  
- Moi, dit Alexeï, je ne veux pas rater le moment où Eolos viendra régler son compte à toute cette petite bande d'emmerdeurs...  
- Ca sent les emmerdes, murmura Euros.  
Van et Vladi se rapprochèrent d'instinct l'un de l'autre, prêts à se couvrir mutuellement.  
Ils entrèrent dans la ville. Là, ils furent ébahis par son fonctionnement. Les nobles, reconnaissables à leurs vêtements de soie pourpre, violette, noire, côtoyaient les gens du petit peuple, vêtus très pauvrement. Des gardes à l'habit pourpre étaient postés partout. Les gens vivaient dans la peur, cela se voyait. Les maisons étaient serrés les unes contre les autres, les rues étaient sales, misérables. Des garnements en haillons jouaient dans les ruelles, se battaient pour un bout de pain, ou se lancaient des mottes de terre qu'ils arrachaient des quelques talus. Plus loin, les amis virent de nouveau des marchands d'esclaves, ce qui manqua de les faire bondir, mais le fouet les fit rentrer dans le rang. Ils suivirent la plus grande des rues pavés, qui formait l'avenue principale et les menait vers la haute-ville, vers la citadelle de pierre...  
En la contemplant, Callisto eut cette fois l'impression de déjà vu. La citadelle d'Aporha était bordée par le littoral d'un côté et par les grandes plaines de l'autre. Sil sembla se rendre compte que la jeune fille observait les alentours car il dit enfin:  
- Alors, Sirène, on se rappelle, maintenant?  
- Je... je crois bien, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- Tu es déjà venue là par le passé? s'étonna Van.  
- Je... n'en suis pas sûre...  
Euros et Aelo écoutaient attentivement. Callisto les intriguaient grandement et ils avaient bien envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle.  
La haute ville était bien plus luxueuse. Des villas avec des jardins magnifiques s'étendaient devant eux. Des gens se déplacaient dans des litières, portés par des esclaves, ce qui les choqua de nouveau. Certains en revanche, se déplacaient dans des voitures tirés par des chevaux. Jace serra les poings. Enfin, ils grimpèrent le bout de la colline et arrivèrent devant la fameuse citadelle.  
Ceinte d'une double muraille, ses tours emplies de gardes, des herses bien pointues devant ses entrées, des canons visibles derrière les meurtrières, des gargouilles menaçantes, tel était le décor. En voyant la forteresse, Aelo n'eut qu'une pensée; ils ne sortiraient jamais d'ici. C'était une impression abominable, mais réelle. En plus, l'édifice était gigantesque; il devait contenir la moitié de la ville à lui tout seul en superficie. Quand ils eurent passé les deux murailles et que les herses se furent refermées derrière eux avec un bruit menacant , ils virent de nombreux bâtiments de pierre et un escalier qui menait dans des pièces situés au-dessous du sol. D'ailleurs, ce fut là qu'on les emmena.  
- Alors, Sirène, commences-tu à te souvenir?  
- Arrêtez de m'appeller comme ca! cria la jeune fille. Mon nom, c'est Callisto!  
- Très bien... Callisto, de toute façon, ton nom ne change rien... Tu nous rejoindras d'ici peu en tant que neuvième ombre d'Antara...  
- Vous pouvez toujours courir, répliqua la jeune fille.  
- Tsss... On n'échappe pas à son destin...  
Les couloirs étaient sombres et éclairés par des torches. Ils virent diverses cellules grillagées et plusieurs couloirs. Et Alexeï dit:  
- Maintenant, Callisto, nous allons te conduire dans un endroit dont tu te rappelleras sûrement et tes amis auront la possibilité de voir le spectacle...  
Jace demanda:  
- Callisto, qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent?  
La jeune fille, tremblante, répondit:  
- Je ne sais pas, Jace... Je ne sais pas...  
Cependant, en voyant les grilles, il lui sembla qu'une porte commencait à s'ouvrir dans sa tête...  
Elle se rappellait le lieu...  
Les hurlements...  
Le sang...  
Tous ces visages teintés de souffrances... Mais il n'y avait pas eu que des humains à cet endroit...  
Elle poussa un léger cri d'horreur. Les images assaillirent sa tête sans qu'elle puisse les comprendre et elle chancela. Van s'approcha d'elle pour la soutenir. Alexeï ricana:  
- On dirait que ca te fait de l'effet, de repasser par là ma belle!  
- Taisez-vous! cria Hélia, hors d'elle.  
L'un des soldats lui donna un coup pour la faire taire. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une voûte. Là, plusieurs couloirs se croisaient. Ils empruntèrent celui de gauche... Et Callisto sentit brusquement une sueur froide l'envahir... Elle redoûtait l'endroit où on l'emmenait, elle était incapable de s'en souvenir, mais elle sentait tout son être hurler au danger... La panique était telle qu'elle aurait pu hurler. Elle blanchit, serra les poings, se mordit les lèvres... Enfin, ils arrivèrent à une porte de marbre contrastant avec la pierre alentours. Les trois mystiques ordonnèrent aux gardes de rester à l'entrée, mais firent en revanche pénétrer les sept mystiques. Ils furent stupéfaits par ce qu'ils virent.  
Plusieurs statues en forme de sirènes entouraient un gigantesque bassin dans lequel brillait une eau turquoise, dormante. On en distinguait pas le fond. Sur les murs, on apercevait à certains endroits des taches d'ocres rouges... Qui ressemblaient étrangement à...  
- Du sang séché, commenta Sil en leur faisant voir le mur. Théros, merci encore d'avoir rattrapé notre invité d'honneur... Alors, Callisto, viens un peu par là et regarde... Et ose dire que tu ne te rappelle plus...  
Callisto regarda la tache sur le mur.  
Et là, d'un coup, elle sentit une violente migraine lui traverser la tête et hurla...

"Elle dans ce bassin... Une petite fille... Cinq ans à peine... Les statues, leurs étranges rayonnements... Les alchimistes la contemplaient, vêtus de leurs capes noires  
- Elle est parfaite, dit l'un d'eux.  
- Sirène, tu seras notre arme secrète...  
Mais elle en avait assez... Ils lui avaient fait tellement de mal... Les rayonnements bleus la frappèrent, la faisant hurler de douleur...  
- Arrêtez! Arrêtez!  
Elle but de nouveau la tasse... ou plutôt se remit à respirer l'eau. Elle plongea plus bas, et enfin, la douleur cessa de l'atteindre... Elle prit conscience d'un coup de son pouvoir... L'eau était son élément... Rien à craindre... Mais elle ne voulait pas rester enfermée ici... Elle n'allait pas les servir...  
Une aura bleue l'entoura, brillante, emplie de puissance... Et là, d'un coup, elle réalisa... L'eau lui obéissait, elle pouvait contrôler chaque parcelle de l'onde... Sa peau bleuté scintillait, projetant des éclats d'argent.  
Callisto remonta à la surface, comme un javelot.  
Ses mains se tendirent vers ses tortionnaires. Les rayons bleus furent d'un coup repoussés.  
Des poignets de la fillette jaillirent des jets d'eau qui n'en étaient déjà plus. Elle croisa les deux lances aquatique... Et les lanca en direction des hommes en noirs...  
L'eau, devenue plus tranchante que l'acier sous la volonté de l'enfant, décapita les deux premiers alchimistes. L'un d'eux tenta de s'enfuir, mais le jet le transperca littéralement, son sang gicla, l'eau du bassin se teinta de rouge...  
- ALERTE!  
Ils pouvaient toujours essayer de s'enfuir, ca ne servait à rien... Une colonne d'eau projetée à la verticale en frappa un autre et le plaqua contre le mur de pierre... Elle intensifia la pression jusqu'à ce qu'il fût écrasé. Elle le relâcha, il s'écroula au sol, son sang coula de son dos, allant également se déverser dans le bassin...  
Un autre encore se retrouva touché par le jet. Il essaya de marcher, et ce fut là qu'il se rendit compte que ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus... Il regarda sa taille, ébahi... Un filet de sang apparut à l'horizontal, et la partie supérieure de son corps se détacha, ses intestins se déversèrent sur le sol, ses jambes se plièrent pour aller rejoindre le reste de leur propriétaire...  
Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle n'était que rage et sang. Un autre tenta de la maîtriser. Une lance de glace apparut dans sa main. Elle lui planta en plein dans le coeur. Sous son commandement, des stalactites de glace surgirent et le dernier des hommes se retrouva empalé contre le mur, les cinq pics de glace dans sa poitrine. Il les regarda d'un air ébahi... avant de se mettre à cracher du sang, tandis que la petite fille, sortie de l'eau, le regardait de ses yeux protubérants, d'un air cruel..."

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah! NON!  
Callisto venait de s'écrouler, en pleurs. Jace voulut se précipiter vers elle, mais on ne le laissa pas approcher, pas plus que les autres, qui étaient tous choqués:  
- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? cria Skyler.  
Sil éclata de rire:  
- Non, tu te trompes, mon ami... Callisto vient de se rappeller de ce que elle, elle a fait...  
La jeune fille pleurait, sanglotait, complètement brisée, courbée au sol.  
- Non... Je ne suis pas... NON!  
- Tu as fait un magnifique carnage, ce jour-là, ricana Théros.  
- Non... Je ne peux pas... avoir fait ca...  
- Callisto, gémit Van d'une voix tremblante.  
Aelo et Euros regardaient la jeune fille d'un air horrifié. Cassandra se blottit contre Hélia qui pâlissait. Vladi se tordait les mains. Jace regardait Callisto comme si elle était une étrangère... Comment avait-elle pu tuer à cinq ans?  
- il est temps que vous la voyiez sous sa vraie nature, dit Sil. Allons, dans le bassin, ma cocotte!  
- NON! hurla Callisto. Je ne veux pas y retourner, non!  
- Lâchez-la! hurla Jace. Sales monstres!  
Mais Alexeï l'y entrainait déjà. Callisto se débattit, mais voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle cria:  
- Fermez les yeux! Je ne veux pas... Que vous voyiez ca!  
Alexeï poussa Callisto dans le bassin.  
Les statues de sirènes s'illuminèrent.  
Et Callisto changea.  
La sillouette de la jeune fille devint brusquement plus mince, plus élancée. Ses cheveux noir d'encre virèrent d'un coup au bleu foncé. Ses oreilles poussèrent, sa peau devint d'un bleu pâle, ses sourcils filèrent vers ses tempes, des écailles lui couvrirent les jambes... Horrifiés, les huit autres regardèrent le processus avec horreur:  
- Par tous les dieux qu'est-ce que c'est que ca... murmura Euros.  
Callisto hurla. D'une voix suraigüe inhumaine. Les adolescents durent se boucher les oreilles. Alexeï appuya sur un bouton près de l'entrée. Des rayons bleus jaillirent des statues et frappèrent la jeune fille de plein fouet, la blessant violemment. Elle se retrouva flottant sur le dos, inaminée, ses longs cheveux bleus ondoyant autour d'elle.  
- Non... murmura Van.  
Mais même avec cette étrange métamorphose, son visage restait... humain. Et Van comprit tout de suite que quoi que fut cette malédiction, il restait un peu de Callisto en ce monstre aquatique qui venait de se montrer à leurs yeux...  
Jace se disait la même chose.  
Les trois mystiques se mirent à rire aux éclats en voyant l'air stupéfait et horrifié de leurs "invités".  
- Belle surprise, n'est-ce pas? dit Sil. Ah, les secrets de l'alchimie... Si vous saviez combien d'années de travail, combien d'essais il a fallu avant que Callisto ne soit finalement notre réussite! Sa psynergie décuplée, son pouvoir de guérison exceptionnel, sa maîtrise de l'élément aquatique aussi... parfaite, efficace! A sa naissance, Callisto était un nourrisson dont la mère venait de décéder suite à une hémorragie post-natale, comme cela arrivait souvent à notre époque... Nous l'avons donc amené ici et avons tenté sur elle l'expérience que nous avions déjà tenté sur beaucoup de bébés, sans succés, car ils en mourraient... Mais Callisto avait déjà une aura psynergique au-dessus de la moyenne à sa naissance. Elle a parfaitement résisté à la demi... métamorphose. Nous l'avons obtenue en lui plaçant dans le ventre un ventricule du coeur d'une sirène et en l'exposant aux radiations d'une pierre de Mars. Face à son opposé élémentaire, les cellules du ventricule, pour ne pas être détruite, a fait ce que nous espérions; elles ont muté et ont transformé le corps de la petite fille... Sa psynergie lui a permis de pouvoir réguler les changements de son corps... Ainsi, à première vue, c'est une humaine comme les autres... Mais vous l'aurez compris, sous ses oreilles, elle a gardé des branchies...  
- Oh bon sang, j'aurais dû comprendre, mumura Jace.  
- Tu les avais vues? demanda Van.  
- Bien sûr que je savais ce que Callisto avait derrière les oreilles, caché par ses cheveux, répondit-il. Mais elle arrivait à vivre avec ce complexe en se disant qu'au moins, elle pouvait aller sous l'eau autant qu'elle le désirait. Et maintenant...  
Sa voix se brisa. Tout le monde était atterré. Vladi avait compris la fin de l'histoire:  
- Et à ses cinq ans, elle en a eu marre de vous tous qui la maltraitiez, cracha-t-il indigné à Alexeï. Et elle s'est enfuie après avoir tué ceux qui lui avaient fait subir cette expérience? Vous mériteriez le même sort! rajouta-t-il, furieux.  
- Je suis bien d'accord, dit Euros.  
Il jeta un regard noyé de compassion vers Callisto avant de dire:  
- Le monstre n'est pas elle, bande de salauds...  
A cet instant, Théros appella les soldats:  
- Maintenant, vous allez aller en cellule, tous! Et vous n'en sortirez pas, soyez-en sûrs! Callisto va être forcée de nous obéir, nous en avons les moyens... Mais vous, votre sort ne sera guère enviable, quand le conseil des Ombres se réunira pour statuer sur votre sort... Ha, ha, ha!


	51. Devenir ombre parmi les ombres?

Chapitre 51: Devenir ombre parmi les ombres?

Van était en état de choc, assis sur le bas-flanc de sa cellule. Vladi ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Le jeune mystique de Mars se traitait de tous les noms. Il se sentait affreusement coupable. Et surtout, il regrettait de n'avoir jamais cherché à savoir:  
- Si j'avais vu plutôt ses ouïes... J'aurais pu lui dire... Que ca n'avait pas d'importance!  
Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se demandait dans quel état elle pouvait être maintenant. Sûrement en état de choc, se haïssant elle-même, se faisant horreur... A cette pensée, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il ne put plus les retenir. Vladi s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté. Il aurait voulu réconforter son frère, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.  
- Tu l'aimes, dit-il doucement.  
- Oui... Et je me fiche de ce qu'elle est!  
- Arrête de pleurnicher, Van! cria Skyler qui était dans la cellule d'à côté. C'est pas comme ca que tu l'aideras!  
- Bien d'accord, trouvons plutôt un moyen de sortir d'ici, dit Cassandra.  
- Bon courage, les amis, dit Aelo, parce que moi, pour ma part, j'en ai trouvé aucun!  
Aelo avait regardé partout dans la cellule qu'elle partageait avec Euros et n'avait rien trouvé qui pût leur permettre de s'enfuir. Euros avait également cherché.  
- Mais putain, l'Inexorable nous a confié une quête, on va pas rester le cul posé là à attendre de se faire cueillir par une bande de merdeux en capuches! répliqua Skyler qui en avait un peu assez de l'état de prisonnier.  
Depuis sa cellule, Jace répliqua:  
- Bah trouvez une idée!  
Il avait encaissé le choc assez mal, mais il s'y faisait...  
- On pourrait assomer le garde qui viendra nous apporter à bouffer, suggéra Skyler.  
- Il n'ouvrira pas la porte de la cellule, pas con à ce point, répliqua Van.  
Skyler lâcha un soupir:  
- Si ma mère était là, elle nous ferait sortir en deux secondes!  
- Skyler, il serait temps de gérer ton complexe d'Oedipe, lança Aelo. Elle est morte, ta mère, vieux, tu es tout seul! Creuse ta cervelle de Naëk et trouve une idée!  
Le jeune homme roux saisit alors deux barreaux et essaya de les écarter:  
- Rha! J'ai pas la force de mon papa..  
- T'as pas une autre idée? demanda Van.  
- Si, Demi-portion doit arrêter de becter deux jours, comme ca, elle sera assez maigre pour passer à travers les barreaux puis nous faire sortir!  
- Je t'emmerde, Skyler! répliqua la blonde.  
- Vous croyez que c'est le moment? s'écria Jace.  
- Bon, fit Aelo. Tout le monde en mode creusage de tête, et le prochain qui parle, que ce soit pour dire un truc intelligent, ok?  
Un long silence démarra. Tout le monde faisait les cents pas dans sa cellule. Enfin, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, ce fut Jace qui se décida à parler:  
- A mon avis, pour commencer, il faudrait déjà voir comment ca se passe ici. Tôt ou tard, ces imbéciles de soldats vont venir ramener la soupe. Il faut voir comment ils font, et pour la prochaine fois, monter un plan. De plus, on ne connait pas l'endroit, il est hyper grand, c'est facile de s'y perdre. Bon, Callisto le connaît. Mais pour la retrouver, ca ne va pas être facile non plus.  
Skyler passa son bras à travers les barreaux, plusieurs fois:  
- J'en ai un de plan, dit-il enfin. Les barreaux sont larges, j'ai du pot. Les gars vont venir filer la soupe. Le premier qui sera assez proche, je lui foutrai mon poing dans la tronche. Ensuite, les autres vont vouloir entrer dans la cellule me filer une correction, obligé. Mais je tiens de ma mère et de mon père, les gars... Armés ou pas, je vous jure que je les cogne!  
- Il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses tailler en pièces, Skyler, je te rappelle qu'on a plus de psynergie pour te soigner si tu rates ton coup, fit remarquer Hélia.  
- J'essaierai de faire gaffe, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Pour l'instant, on attend.  
- Déjà, nous avons les rocs, dit Euros. Ils doivent être tout près d'Aporha, vu qu'on a réussi à les tenir à distance lors de notre capture, cette fois...  
- Je sens Notos, alors oui, dit Aelo.  
- Moi aussi, je sens Vif-Argent...  
- Tenons-nous prêts, dit Van.

Elle flottait, dans une eau fraîche, portée par l'onde, sans aucune fatigue. Tout était noir... Elle se rappellait à peine ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne se rappellait que d'une chose, c'était de la douleur... La douleur des rayons, la douleur dans son coeur.  
De la douleur. Rien que de la douleur.  
Callisto ouvrit les yeux.  
Elle vit le plafond voûté au-dessus d'elle et se rappella en un éclair de la situation. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle se redressa. Maintenant qu'elle se rappellait de qui elle était, elle aurait préféré tout oublier...  
Elle contempla sa peau translucide devenue bleu pâle, ses cheveux devenus bleus. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle, ce truc-là, si? Elle n'y croyait guère...  
Elle se concentra, une aura bleue l'entoura, et aussitôt, elle retrouva son apparence habituelle.  
- Bien joué, Callisto. Je vois que tu as appris à contrôler ta semi-métamorphose...  
Alexeï venait d'entrer dans la pièce d'un air satisfait.  
- Que me voulez-vous? demanda-t-elle d'un ton furieux.  
- Nous te l'avons dit... Que tu deviennes la neuvième ombre d'Antara...  
- Je refuse, dit-elle d'un ton furieux.  
- Tu n'as pas le choix... Tes amis sont ici, et en vie... L'une des filles est malheureusement condamnée, le conseil des Ombres a ordonné sa mort pour des raisons que tu connaitras quand tu en seras un membre à part entière... Mais si tu es sage, il se pourrait que tu sauves la vie de tes autres compagnons... La sirène n'a visiblement pas pris le dessus sur ton humanité, pour l'instant... Aussi, réfléchis bien. Si tu n'obéis pas, nous les tuerons tous. Si tu obéis, nous les sauverons.  
- Pourquoi l'une des leurs doit-elle mourir? demanda-t-elle d'un ton furieux.  
- Je te le répétes, tu comprendras plus tard...  
Il ajouta:  
- Bon, je suis venu ici pour que tu prennes une décision, Callisto, alors décide-toi vite: Acceptes-tu de faire partie des Neuf et de servir notre cause? Si tu acceptes, tes amis seront bien traités. Si tu refuses, nous en exécuteront un par jour après la fille, jusqu'à ce que tu cédes... Et je te préviens, nous ferons de même si tu essaies de te donner la mort... Tu en as peut-être rien à faire de propre vie, mais je pense que celles de tes compagnons compte, n'est-ce pas?  
Callisto fulminait. Tant que Van et les autres seraient prisonniers, il n'y aurait nulle échappatoire. Jamais elle ne pourrait permettre qu'il leur arrive du mal si elle pouvait l'éviter... Alexeï poursuivit:  
- Tu seras sûrement envoyée en mission à beaucoup d'endroits, mais il y'aura toujours quelqu'un pour te surveiller à distance, et si tu commets le moindre faux pas, tes amis seront torturés. S'il y'a soupçon de trahison, ils mourront. Tu comprends les règles?  
- Oui, dit-elle d'un ton calme.  
- Tu acceptes?  
- Ai-je le choix? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Bien sûr que j'accepte!  
- Tempère ton insolence, ou il leur en cuira, à tes très chers amis...  
Il ajouta:  
- Et si tu te conduis vraiment bien, tu auras le droit de leur rendre visite... Encore que vu les circonstances, je me demande s'ils accepteront encore de te parler...  
Callisto eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter un coup de poignard dans le coeur. Les larmes lui montérent aux yeux. Bien sûr, Van et les autres avaient dû être mortellement effrayés en apprenant son histoire. Elle était un monstre! Comment pourraient-ils l'approcher après ca?  
- Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas? Tu vois Callisto, tu comprendras bien vite que les seuls amis que tu auras jamais seront parmi nous... Car pour nous, tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu représentes! Tu es le premier individu d'une race supérieure, tu es également un espoir, avec tes si grands talents de guérison... Tous les humains autour de toi jusqu'ici t'ont craint, alors que nous, nous reconnaîtrons ta valeur! Réfléchis bien, et tu comprendras de toi-même qu'être élue Ombre comme cela d'office est une véritable chance...  
"Cause toujours!" pensa la jeune fille.  
Mais il avait frappé juste et son coeur saignait. Elle avait bien vu les regards horrifiés de ses amis quand elle s'était métamorphosée en face d'eux... Même Jace avait eu l'air presque dégoûté...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Alexeï venait d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Les statues s'éteignirent. Il dit:  
- A présent, tu peux sortir de l'eau. Ensuite, suis-moi. Je vais te montrer la splendeur de la citadelle d'Aporha...

Elle le suivit vers les bâtiments du haut. Les statues en forme de sirènes, de griffons et de gargouilles emplissaient les murs d'un décor à la fois sauvage et baroque. Il l'emmena vers l'une des bâtisses de pierre située plus à l'ouest:  
- Voilà tes appartements.  
- Mes appartements?  
Alexeï eut un léger rire:  
- Et non, ma douce, ce n'est plus le trou à rats pour toi... Désormais, tu es des nôtres, et tu as tes propres appartements, comme tout le monde... Je pense que tu y seras tout à ton aise. Ils appartenaient à ton prédecesseur, qui s'est bêtement faite tuer! J'ose espérer que tu feras mieux que cela, sachant que s'il t'arrive une bricole, tes amis ne nous sont plus d'aucune utilité...  
Callisto eut l'impression qu'un feu furieux venait d'envahir ses veines. Elle détestait qu'on la menacât ainsi! Mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire, et le monstre qu'elle était avait fait assez de dégâts pour ne pas vouloir provoquer la mort d'innocente de surcroît.  
Guidée par Alexeï, elle arriva jusqu'à la chambre. Celle-ci était en effet bien luxueuse; on comprenait aisément qu'elle avait appartenu à une mystique de l'eau si l'on en jugeait les draps de soie turquoises, les rideaux turquoises du baldaquin, les meubles d'ébéne, le mur bleu clair, la statuette en forme de Djinn d'eau surplombant la fenêtre, la vasque décorée de statuettes en forme de sirène dans le coin salle de bain...  
- Ils te plaisent?  
- Ca peut aller, répondit-elle d'un ton légérement ironique.  
Elle avait un mal fou à se retenir de ne pas lui arracher les yeux, vu avec quelle audace il la provoquait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle devait se calmer, et vite.  
Mais Alexeï l'entraînait déjà ailleurs. Il lui dit:  
- Je vais maintenant te montrer un exemple de ce qui nous attend pour les cinq prochaines années... Et le génie de tes employeurs!  
Il l'emmena de nouveau vers le sous-sol, mais cette fois, lui fit emprunter un autre couloir. Là, elle vit apparaître une autre porte. Enfin, en y entrant, elle fut subjuguée.  
La salle était rectangulaire, et immense. Les hautes fenêtres en arcade laissaient entrevoir une lueur bleutée, car le soir arrivait. Eclairés par tout cas, des sortes de gigantesques géants noirs. Callisto eut le coeur qui manqua de s'arrêter de battre et fut soulagée en voyant qu'ils semblaient tous parfaitement immobiles.  
- Notre arme secrète... Les futurs golems noirs d'Antara!  
Il ajouta:  
- Ils ne sont pas opérationnel pour l'instant, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps... L'alchimie des éléments permet des merveilles... Une fois prêts, ces soldats parfaitement obéissants pourront raser des villes entières! Ils maîtriseront la psynergie de Mars, étant la plus dévastatrice, et surtout, seront insensibles à toute psynergie. Le seul moyen de les combattre sera avec des armes bien tranchantes et bien longues, mais bon courage à qui s'y essaiera, car leur armure est très dûre et résistante... Ils ne nous coûteront rien, contrairement aux invocations, ce qui est un grand avantage... Néammoins, avant cela, nous avons bien d'autres armes à tester, bien plus amusantes et surtout plus discrètes... Car le but des Ombres est d'agir, du moins en dehors d'ici, dans le plus strict anonymat si possible. Car même si nous sommes puissants, nous connaissons bien la règle; tout tyran est destiné tôt ou tard à être renversé...  
Il ajouta:  
- Voilà l'utilité d'utiliser les autres comme des marionnettes, Callisto. Le pouvoir, le vrai, est une chose qui s'excerce dans l'ombre... Les tyrans mégalomanes ne sont qu'imbéciles qui ne comprennent rien à la subtilité... Si tu veux instaurer une dynastie éternelle, un empire mondial, tu dois apprendre à manipuler tes sous-fifres et à reconnaître leur utilité... Pour être invincible, il faut être un monstre à multiples têtes, de façon à ce que lorsqu'un malheureux donne sa vie pour en trancher une, deux autres poussent, encore plus puissantes... Cet imbécile d'Antinos a cru que le Soleil Noir lui suffirait pour dominer les villes, et tu as vu le résultat? Le grand, le tout puissant tyran qu'il était s'est fait défaire par une misérable gamine et sa bande de copains... Tu le crois?  
Ne sachant que faire, Callisto haussa les épaules:  
- Je ne m'étonne de rien.  
- Et pourtant, bien des choses t'étonneront, tu verras, ma belle... Je n'ai pas fini de t'expliquer toute l'histoire, mais je vais laisser notre maître, notre sage te révéler ses lumières... Tu vas être l'une des acteurs du profond changement qui va s'opérer à Weyard...


	52. Humanité

Chapitre 52: Humanité...

Callisto réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Alexeï l'avait très poliment raccompagnée à la porte de ses "appartements" et une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'était mise à cogiter. Elle avait un avantage, elle connaissait la forteresse pratiquement dans les moindres détails. Et elle savait très bien où se trouvait les cachots.  
Elle ne voulait rien faire qui risquât de mettre la vie de ses amis en danger, mais si l'une des filles devait mourir, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de laisser faire ca! Elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi les Ombres avaient ainsi décidé de la liquider, mais en tout cas, il n'en était même pas question. Elle sauverait tout le monde ou personne. Et après, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à... Mourir. Un monstre comme elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Maintenant qu'elle se rappellait de sa folie meurtrière, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais une vie normale. Les Ombres lui avaient volé à la naissance...  
Elle avait presque envie de pleurer, mais en même temps, elle s'en voulait de s'appitoyer sur elle-même. Ce qui était fait était fait. Au moins, elle n'avait pas tué d'innocents, c'était une consolation.  
Elle réfléchit attentivement. Il y'avait trois mystiques à la citadelle en ce moment. Demain, il ne resterait que Sil, si elle avait bien compris. Théros et Alexeï avaient apparement besoin de retourner en Angara. Si elle devait agir, ce serait à ce moment. Sil était moins fort qu'il ne paraissait -du moins, face à elle, il aurait du mal, car elle savait maintenant que le pouvoir de sa psynergie était plus grand que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Si elle avait pu assassiner dix personnes en un coup à cinq ans, les dieux seuls savaient quels dégâts elle serait capable de faire maintenant...  
Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers Van. Elle n'avait pas oublié son "je t'aime", bien qu'elle se demandât s'il avait encore du sens aujourd'hui... Sûrement pas! Il devait se sentir bien attrapé d'avoir craqué sur une fille qui n'était même pas... humaine.  
Cette pensée lui fendit violemment le coeur, lui causa une telle souffrance qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle sentit de nouveau les larmes monter et se dépêcha de se secouer. Ce n'était pour elle ce genre de faiblesse! Un monstre n'avait pas de sentiments. Un monstre ne tombait pas amoureux...

Personne n'était venu et ils se morfondaient tous dans leurs cellules. Ils étaient morts d'inquiétude.  
- Vous croyez que Callisto va bien? demanda Van au bout d'un moment.  
- Physiquement, je suppose que oui, puisqu'ils veulent la faire bosser pour leur compte, répliqua Aelo. Après moralement, j'imagine que ca doit pas aller terrible...  
- Quelqu'un a une idée de l'heure? demanda Cassandra.  
- Il est pas tôt, dit Skyler en regardant par la petite lucarne de sa cellule. La lune est nette, il doit être entre minuit et une heure du mat'.  
- On est en couvre-feu, fit remarqua Euros.  
- Nous ne nous évaderons pas ce soir, c'est sûr, dit Jace.  
- Et si vous la boucliez et pionciez un coup? lanca Vladi d'un ton agacé. Il s'était déjà allongé sur son bas-flanc, un bras derrière la tête.  
- Vladi est la voix de la sagesse, dit Euros d'un ton un peu moqueur.  
- Mais il a raison, dit Aelo. Rien ne sert de se lamenter les gars, on ne pourra pas décoller d'ici, alors le meilleur parti à prendre pour l'instant, c'est de dormir!  
Elle s'étira et escalada la petite échelle pour aller se mettre sur le bas-flanc suspendu en hauteur.  
- Bon courage pour pioncer, gromella Van en allant se coucher sur le sien. J'ai trop de pensées en tête pour y arriver, moi...  
- Et en plus on gèle, grogna Hélia.  
- Vos gueules! fit Skyler d'une voix déjà pâteuse(il s'endormait très vite).  
Quant à Jace, il ne disait rien. Il était allongé sur sa paillasse, les yeux grands ouverts. Il pensait à Callisto... Mais une autre part de lui était concentré sur Vladi...  
Vladi...  
Il pensait tout le temps à lui, maintenant. Et il n'avait plus qu'une envie à cette minute, être avec lui, lui parler... Le toucher...  
Il se rudoya vivement. Il ne devait pas penser à lui de cette manière-là, c'était mal. Vladi n'était pas comme lui, sûrement pas, et Jace ne voulait en aucun cas perdre son amitié. Elle lui était si précieuse...

- Hé, les potes! Réveillez-vous!  
Skyler avait parlé assez fort, mais pas trop. Cassandra réagit la première:  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? demanda-t-elle.  
- T'as une lucarne dans ta taule? Regarde, si tu peux!  
La jeune fille s'agenouilla sur sa paillasse, qui était située au-dessus de celle d'Hélia et regarda à son tour par la lucarne:  
- Ouille, t'as raison, y'a du mouvement dehors! Le type à droite, ce serait pas Alexeï...  
- Si, je crois...  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Hélia.  
- Je crois qu'Alexeï et un de ses deux copains s'en vont, dit Skyler. C'est pas mauvais pour nous, ca qu'en dîtes-vous?  
Euros, qui avait tout entendu, approuva:  
- C'est excellent, oui, si nous avons la chance de pouvoir nous évader...  
- Ils vont bien finir par nous apporter à bouffer, dit Skyler. Croyez-moi, je vais pas rater l'occaz. Je suis pas con.  
- Ouais, bah pour l'instant, tu devrais la boucler et pioncer, dit Cassandra. Sinon, tu vas pas être en forme demain et tu ne cogneras personne!  
- Pour une fois, t'as pas tort, Demi-Portion, ricana le jeune homme roux. Je m'en vais suivre ce conseil de suite!  
Et il s'allongea de nouveau sur sa paillasse.

Callisto, pendant ce temps, ne dormait pas non plus.  
Depuis sa fenêtre, elle avait vu le mouvement dans la cour, et le coeur battant, avait compris qu'il ne restait plus qu'un mystique dans la citadelle. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.  
Elle se mit à réfléchir. Il y'avait pas mal de soldats à l'entrée des cachots, aussi, faire fuir ses amis seule serait très dangereux, l'alerte serait donnée en moins de temps qu'il ne faudrait pour le dire.  
"Je ne peux pas attendre... Sinon, nous aurons les huit qui vont rappliquer ici pour exécuter ou Aelo ou Hélia ou Cassandra. J'ai au moins deux jours devant moi, mais je ne pense pas davantage, vu la rapidité du dragon d'Alexeï, et en plus, j'ignore totalement où peuvent être les autres Ombres..."  
Finalement, elle prit sa décision. Elle aurait préféré faire autrement, elle redoûtait la confrontation avec ses amis. Mais elle voulait les avertir de ce qui les attendait avant que quelqu'un ne paie le prix.  
A l'aube, elle sortit de ses appartements. A sa sortie, deux gardes l'attendaient:  
- Maître Callisto, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à sortir pour l'instant, ordre d'Alexeï.  
Callisto gonfla ses joues. Incroyable, ils l'appellaient déjà "Maître" comme si elle allait réellement faire partie des leurs! Ca, c'était le genre de trucs qui la mettait en colère.  
- Auriez-vous peur que je m'échappes? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Aucun risque, je commence bien à me plaire, ici...  
- Les ordres sont les ordres, répliqua l'un des deux comparses.  
Callisto soupira. Comment s'en débarrasser? Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de blesser quelqu'un, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à faire de même. Elle incanta... Et deux sphères de glace tombèrent sur les gardes, les assomant proprement. Elle les traîna dans l'appartement. Tant qu'elle pouvait, il valait mieux éviter les cadavres...

Une bande de cinq gardes arriva dans le couloir des prisonniers. Cassandra, dont la cellule était contigüe à celle de Skyler, lui chuchota:  
- Ils sont cinq, quand même! Tu crois que tu pourras les cogner tous?  
- T'inquiète pas!  
Cassandra tremblait de tous ses membres, mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraître. Les soldats commencèrent par l'autre côté. Euros et Aelo prirent docilement leurs pains. Jace fit de même. Le tour de Vladi et Van arriva. Ensuite, Cassandra les vit arriver devant la cellule qu'elle partageait avec sa soeur. Hélia prit leur ration sans rien dire. Puis les cinq gardes se retrouvèrent devant la cellule de Skyler qui était ramassé sur lui même, prêt à bondir. Les cinq soldats avaient des épées, ca aurait pu l'effrayer, mais il savait que tant que les Ombres n'en auraient pas donné l'ordre, les soldats n'oseraient pas le tuer... Parce qu'ils étaient des otages!  
Voilà pourquoi le jeune homme roux était si sûr de lui.  
- Viens prendre ta ration, petit abruti! lanca le soldat en s'approchant.  
- Toi, mange ca! répliqua Skyler tandis que son poing partait s'écraser dans la figure de l'homme.  
- Petit enfoiré, tu vas voir, cria l'autre garde en ouvrant la porte de la cellule et en tirant son épée.  
Skyler balanca son pied dans l'estomac du premier qui approchait, mais les trois autres le menacèrent de leurs armes:  
- Plus un geste, ou on te transperce, petit avorton!  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous direz à vos boss, hein, bande de tapettes? répliqua Skyler. Que vous avez tué un prisonnier VIP?  
Les soldats hésitèrent. Grave erreur. Skyler n'était pas à demi-Naëk pour rien. Ceux de son sang mettaient le feu à une ville pour s'épargner un seul jour de prison. Leur amour de la liberté était une valeur fondamentale. Skyler avait déjà attrapé la paillasse qui recouvrait son bas-flanc, et les trois lames se fichèrent dedans, il en profita et bondit en avant, expédiant son poing dans le visage du garde de devant et put s'emparer de l'une des épées... Avec laquelle il assoma le quatrième, et trancha la main du dernier. Les deux autres, remis des coups reçus, se précipitèrent et se retrouvèrent la minute après au sol, les jarrets fendus, incapable de marcher. Ils se mirent à hurler.  
- VOS GUEULES!  
Il assoma du poing l'un des deux. Enfin, il se tourna vers le dernier:  
- Toi! File-moi les clés, sinon, je te bute!  
Le soldat ne discuta même pas. Un coup de lame l'envoya au pays des songes.  
- Allez; on se casse! dit le jeune homme roux en ouvrant la porte de la cellule d'à côté. Y'en a d'autres qui vont pas tarder à venir, je pense.  
En effet, d'autres gardes arrivèrent à cet instant et on entendit un grand cri:  
- ALERTE!  
- Qu'est-ce que je disais? dit Skyler en tirant l'épée qu'il venait d'emprunter et en lancant les clés à Cassandra. Magnez-vous de libérer les autres, ca va chier! Yaaaaaaaaah!  
Cassandra et Hélia s'empressérent de libérer les autres. Jace, Vladi et Van saisirent les autres épées pour prêter main-forte à Skyler qui tentait de repousser quatre soldats à la fois.  
- On s'arrache! hurla Euros en entraînant les autres vers l'autre bout du couloir.  
Mais d'autres arrivèrent par l'autre côté:  
- Vous êtes perdus! rit l'un d'eux.  
En effet, les huit amis étaient bien encerclés...

Callisto alla rapidement en direction des cachots. Elle entendit au loin des... bruits de bagarres, et comprit en un éclair. Aussitôt, elle se précipita, et là, en voyant ses amis encerclés, n'hésita pas.  
Sa psynergie fit des ravages. Ses lances à eau surgirent et une dizaine de gardes termina fendue en deux. A cet instant, comme ils n'avaient pas touché à leur nourriture, la poudre d'analchimie arrêta son effet, les autres sentirent d'un coup leur psynergie se débloquer et se lancèrent dans la bagarre. Le feu, la foudre, la roche et l'eau anéantirent littéralement la plupart des gardes. Callisto se battait de son côté, elle ne parvenait pas à rejoindre les autres membres du goupe, et de toute évidence, ca n'avait pas d'importance. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le sang jaillir, les ravages causés par ses attaques alors que les autres se contentaient de blesser les membres du groupe, elle se figea sur place.  
Van la regarda.  
Callisto, couverte de sang, sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.  
Elle s'enfut...  
- Callisto!  
Van voulut la rattraper, mais il n'en avait pas la possibilité. Et à cet instant...

Sil arriva. L'homme brun avait ôté sa capuche, dévoilant ses yeux gris cruels, sa barbe en pointe... Il leva une main, et le sol se mit à trembler violemment sous eux. Euros comprit tout de suite:  
- Nous ne sommes pas de taille contre lui, sauvez-vous!  
Mais les séïsmes continuèrent de se déclencher. Les murs s'écroulaient autour d'eux. Sil ne semblait pas craindre de démolir le palais. Pour une bonne raison, c'est qu'il se savait également capable de le restaurer en un éclair par la force de sa psynergie. Aelo, voyant ce qui se passait, n'hésita pas lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les croisements des corridors:  
- DISPERSEZ-VOUS!  
Euros approuva:  
- On se retrouve dans la cour intérieure, les rocs nous y attendrons pour la fuite!  
- Et Callisto? demanda Jace.  
- Je m'en occupe! cria Van.  
Il se mit à courir en direction du couloir de gauche. Si son souvenir était bon, c'était là que se trouvait la porte en marbre et il était persuadée que ce serait là qu'il trouverait la jeune fille.

Au bord du bassin, Callisto pleurait. Ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et allèrent tomber dans l'eau claire. Elle pleurait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Devant elle, elle tenait l'épée qu'elle avait ramassée près de l'un des gardes. Elle n'était qu'un monstre. Un abominable monstre. Elle ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose, c'était en finir, là, maintenant... A l'heure qu'il était, ses amis devaient être en fuite, elle avait tué autant de gardes qu'elle avait pu pour les couvrir...  
Elle ferma les yeux, leva l'arme, la pointa vers sa poitrine...  
La porte s'ouvrit:  
- Callisto, non, ne fais pas ca!  
C'était Van.  
- N'approche pas! cria-t-elle en se retournant. Sauve ta peau, plutôt!  
- Je ne pars pas sans toi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton déterminé.  
- Sil risque de débarquer ici d'une minute à l'autre, c'est moi qu'il cherche le plus, va-t'en!  
- Non! Je ne te laisse pas ici, Callisto. Et je te défends de te tuer!  
Elle se retourna. Elle était toujours couverte de sang:  
- Regarde-moi, Van! Je ne suis qu'un monstre! Un abominable monstre!  
- C'est faux! répliqua Van qui avait les larmes aux yeux.  
- J'ai tué... J'en ai tué tant que je me fais horreur!  
- Je m'en fiche! s'écria le jeune homme.  
- Je suis monstrueuse! En plus, quand je mute, je suis laide! Horrible!  
- Je m'en fiche! cria Van encore plus fort en se rapprochant. Tu ne comprends donc pas?  
Elle le regarda, stupéfaite. Il bondit et lui arracha l'épée des mains. Elle tomba dans l'eau. La jeune fille éclata en sanglots incontrôlables. - Je me hais! Je me fais horreur!  
Van s'approcha davantage:  
- Pas moi.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration:  
- Je m'en fiche que tu aies des branchies ou autre chose! Et tu n'es pas un monstre! Pour moi, tu es une fille, tu es la fille que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours! Je t'aime, Callisto, je t'aime telle que tu es, depuis toujours!  
Elle avait toujours des larmes, mais ses sanglots semblaient s'apaiser:  
- Comment... peux-tu... m'aimer? Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait?  
- Oui. Tu nous as défendus. Mais tu n'es pas une machine à tuer, Callisto. Tu as déjà oublié tes autres pouvoirs? Le nombre de vies que tu as sauvées par tes dons? Un monstre ne fait que détruire, alors que toi, tu es douce, généreuse... Peut importe à combien de soldats tu viens de prendre la vie, peut importe le passé, Callisto. Je sais ce que tu es, et je t'aime telle que tu es, avec tout cela.  
Elle le regarda en tremblant. Le désespoir qu'il y'avait dans ses yeux était tel que Van n'hésita pas une seconde. Il se rapprocha d'elle... et caressa tendrement sa joue. Elle frémit, ferma les yeux. Alors, avec une grande tendresse, il se rapprocha davantage et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.  
Callisto fut stupéfaite, mais ne se débattit pas. Au contraire, il la sentit poser deux mains hésitantes sur sa taille. Il les saisit, les guida dans son dos... Et l'enferma dans ses bras, avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres pour un baiser plus profond. Cette fois, Callisto lui répondit totalement, sa langue vint caresser la sienne, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre avec avidité... Leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson. La jeune fille sentit une incroyable chaleur monter en elle... Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi... Heureuse... Et elle comprit qu'elle était finalement... Humaine... Jamais elle n'aurait pu ressentir pareille émotion autrement, elle en était sûre... Van, lui, était au comble du bonheur. Ainsi, c'était à cela que ca ressemblait, embrasser une fille... C'était encore plus merveilleux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une partie de lui-même. Il mit fin à l'étreinte à regret. Callisto le regarda, ses prunelles turquoises brillant d'une joie immense. Elle lui toucha doucement la joue, il la laissa faire avec un petit sourire. Elle voulait lui dire à son tour une chose importante.  
- Je t'aime.  
Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa bouche. Van sentit une joie immense gonfler sa poitrine. Il s'en doûtait depuis un moment, mais se l'entendre dire, c'était merveilleux... Il dit alors:  
- Viens... On va rentrer chez moi, chez nous... Et je te promets que je te ferai oublier tout ce cauchemar...  
Il lui prit la main, elle se laissa entraîner, le coeur bondissant de joie, la peur disparaissant petit à petit. Mais à cet instant:  
- Tiens! Quel touchant tableau!  
Sil venait de les rattrapper.


	53. Les pièges de la citadelle

Chapitre 53: Les pièges de la Citadelle

Pendant que Van se lancait à la recherche de Callisto, Sil avait décidé d'en faire voir réellement de toutes les couleurs à la bande d'adolescents. Levant les bras, il invoqua... Et cinq golems de pierre apparurent.  
- Le salaud! hurla Skyler. Cassandra, vite, il faut se barrer!  
Il entraîna la jeune blonde avec lui, tandis que plus loin, Euros et Aelo essayaient également de s'enfuir. Mais les Golems étaient rapides, et de temps à autres, le sol manquait de s'ouvrir sous eux, ils devait sauter par-dessus les blocs de pierre qui manquaient de leur tomber dessus, éviter les chutes de statues...  
Vladi, Jace et Hélia croisèrent Euros et Aelo qui leur rappellèrent d'essayer d'atteindre la cour intérieur au minimum et furent séparés d'eux par la chute d'un énorme morceau de mur. Ca promettait!

- Bon, Aelo, il va falloir qu'on dégage la sortie, commenta Euros.  
- Si je pouvais retrouver mes saïs, ce serait pas mal! répliqua la jeune fille. J'y tiens, c'était de la belle facture!  
- En fait, ce sont les armes de tout le monde qu'on devrait essayer de retrouver...  
Ils essayèrent donc d'échapper à la fois aux golems de pierre qui les poursuivaient, et en même temps, d'ouvrir toutes les portes. Enfin, ils trouvèrent l'armurerie, et par chance, juste devant eux, une petite caisse qui contenaient les neuf armes. Aelo récupéra en vitesse sa paire de saïs, Euros son bâton, et ils passèrent sous les jambes du golem qui avait réussi à les suivre et qui fit s'écrouler toute la pièce. Euros tenait la caisse en gromellant:  
- Bon sang, la hache de Skyler pése une tonne et je dois courir avec ca!  
- Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment! dit Aelo.

Skyler, lui, courrait à travers les couloirs, suivi de Cassandra. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier, arrivèrent enfin à l'étage...  
Une nouvelle secousse manqua de les projeter à terre et ils eurent tout juste le temps de sauter par-dessus une fissure avant qu'un trou béant ne s'ouvre, dans lequel Skyler n'aurait pas aimé tomber.  
- On ne pourra jamais atteindre la sortie! s'écria Cassandra.  
Le golem était juste derrière. Skyler se retourna et lui jeta un mur de feu. Cassandra déchaîna une tempête d'éclairs qui manquaient malheureusement encore de puissance. Skyler dit enfin:  
- Notre seule chance, c'est d'aller au sommet de la Citadelle! On pourra indiquer à Euros et Aelo notre position et ils nous délivreront avec les oiseaux-rocs!  
- Nous devrions plutôt essayer d'atteindre la sortie...  
Un énorme bloc de pierre boucha l'entrée du couloir vers lequel ils se précipitaient.  
- Ca te suffit? répliqua Skyler. Ne reste que l'escalier, si tu ne veux pas mourir!  
Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans la course folle. L'escalier était en colimaçon, le golem en arracha la base... Juste au moment où les adolescents venaient de passer la dernière marche. Là, ils se trouvèrent face à une espèce de pont en pierre, le dessus des magnfiques arcades qu'ils avaient pu admirer le bas.  
- On continue de monter? cria Cassandra.  
- On a tout intérêt, regarde derrière!  
Le golem, furieux, arracha les premiers pilliers. Au même moment, un autre entra dans la pièce... Et se précipita pour aider à finir le travail.  
- COURS! hurla Skyler alors que tout s'écroulait derrière eux à une vitesse phénoménale.  
- Si on survit à tout ca, je ne te suivrai plus jamais nulle part! cria la jeune fille blonde en détalant.  
Le pont se retrouva coupé juste devant eux. Ils étaient maintenant sur un morceau du millieu, et les golems allaient s'en occuper...  
- On va mourir!  
Skyler avisa l'un des pans de mur qui était sur le point de se détacher:  
- Déplacer! hurla-t-il.  
Le pan de mur se détacha complètement et tomba dans la fosse, faisant une marche reliant les deux côtés.  
- Vite, saute!  
Ils sautèrent et continuèrent leur folle course. Plus loin, un autre escalier les attendait, mais il était déjà cassé dans deux sur le millieu. Impossible de le rejoindre comme cela. Cette fois, ce fut Cassandra qui trouva la solution en observant le plafond; la chaîne d'un lustre pendait encore du haut.  
- Tourbillon!  
La chaîne se balanca près d'eux et Skyler, comprenant l'attention de sa compagne d'infortune, l'attrapa immédiatement. Elle s'accrocha à lui et ils traversèrent comme cela, à toute vitesse... Sous le nez d'un golem qui essaya de les attraper comme des mouches:  
- Eh bien, non, tu l'a dans le cul, espèce de tas de cailloux ambulants! ricana Skyler en atterissant souplement avec la jeune fille.  
Ils montèrent à toute vitesse, et enfin, se trouvèrent au sommet de l'une des tours. Il y'avait une gigantesque baie vitrée, parfait pour se faire récupérer par les oiseaux-rocs. Skyler attrapa un bloc de rocher et la cassa. De loin, on voyait effectivement Notos et Vif-Argent qui volaient pour l'instant sans cavalier et essayaient d'échapper... à des tirs de canons!  
- Et voilà le travail! Quand Euros et Aelo les auront récupéré, il suffira de leur envoyer un signal!  
- On a semé ces tas de cailloux ambulants, dit Cassandra en pouffant.  
Skyler se joignit à son hilarité, mais soudain, une violente secousse les projeta à nouveau au sol:  
- Oh, nom d'un chien, c'est quoi cette merde!

Jace, Hélia et Vladi courraient à travers le corridor qui menacait de s'écrouler. Par chance, le golem qui les poursuivait était resté coincé dans une fosse, avec un gros bloc qu'Hélia avait scellé d'une racine. Il ne resterait pas prisonnier longtemps, mais assez pour que les adolescents puissent s'enfuir. En fait, ils cherchaient Van et Callisto dans la salle du bassin. Ils y parvinrent, et le spectacle qui les y attendait valut le coup d'oeil.  
Van et Callisto affrontaient Sil, le mystique de Vénus. Celui-ci leur donnait du fil à retordre; il avait essayé de leur balancer des blocs du plafond sur la tête, et maintenant, il projetait sur eux des lianes méchamment épineuses et pénibles à esquiver. Van les brûlait, et en même temps, essayait d'atteindre cet ennemi qu'il haïssait de plus en plus pour tout ce qu'il avait infligé à Callisto...  
Callisto, elle, sortait toutes ses psynergies de combat, se servait de l'eau du bassin pour augmenter sa puissance. Ses lames d'eau coupèrent plusieurs fois les racines de Sil, le frappérent à l'épaule, le faisant saigner. L'homme fit tomber sur la jeune fille une stalactite en guise de représailles, que celle-ci évita habilement. Et enfin, Hélia, Vladi et Jace se lancèrent dans la bagarre. Jace projeta des stalactites de glace en direction du mystique qui les évita habilement. Hélia, elle, leva l'épée qu'elle avait récupérée et déclencha sa plus puissante attaque:  
- Ragnarok!  
L'épée de psynergie frappa violemment Sil qui fut projeté à terre. Van en profita pour lui jeter un faisceau pourpre à pleine puissance qui fit hurler son ennemi de douleur. Des blocs de roches continuèrent à tomber du plafond qui menacait de se fissurer...

- Aaaaaaaaaah!  
Le sol s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds. Skyler et Cassandra sautèrent en arrière pour tenter d'éviter le pire, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Tout menacait de basculer, et ce fut exactement ce qui arriva.  
- Les corniches!  
Skyler fit une rapide courte échelle à Cassandra qui se retrouva donc debout sur la corniche qui était par chance assez large pour qu'elle fut totalement à l'abri. Skyler allait la rejoindre, mais il n'en eut pas le temps et bascula dans le vide en ayant tout juste le temps de s'accrocher au mur...  
- SKYLER!  
Le cri de panique de Cassandra ponctua la gravité de la situation. Le jeune homme se tenait à deux mains au-dessus du vide, mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ses phalanges lui paraissaient sur le point de se briser, tandis qu'il s'accrochait avec l'énergie du désespoir...  
Cassandra s'accroupit et essaya de lui attraper les poignets de tirer. Plusieurs fois. Ses tentatives ne réussirent qu'à lui couper le souffle, elle était beaucoup trop faible et Skyler n'était malheureusement pas un poids plume...  
- Je suis désolée, Skyler, fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne suis pas assez forte...  
- Bon sang, je vais lâcher, fit le jeune homme qui commencait à se sentir glisser.  
- NON!  
Le voyant glisser, elle lui attrapa de nouveau le poignet, tentant de le retenir... Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudra à le laisser tomber, non, elle ne pouvait pas!  
- Cassandra, arrête! Je vais t'entraîner dans ma chute!  
- Je ne veux pas te laisser tomber! gémit Cassandra qui pleurait à présent.  
Skyler eut soudain un petit sourire triste:  
- J'aurais jamais cru te voir pleurer pour moi un jour...  
- Je ne pleurerai pas pour toi, parce que je vais te tirer de là, ou alors, j'aime mieux y rester aussi, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton furieux en se remettant à tirer.  
- Non, Cassandra... Je veux que tu vives... Lâche-moi...  
Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille blonde. Elle murmura:  
- Non, Skyler... Je ne peux pas...  
Le jeune homme roux était bouleversé, sentit qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne tombât réellement. A peine une vingtaine de secondes... Suffisant pour dire une dernière chose... Il secoua la main qui était retenu, obligeant Cassandra à lâcher sa prise:  
- Cassandra... Je t'aime!  
Et il lâcha le rebord.  
- SKYLER, NON!  
Cassandra hurla. La douleur qui lui étreignait le coeur était si forte qu'elle crut en mourir. Skyler venait de la quitter, pour toujours...  
"Je t'aime!"  
Tels avait été ses derniers mots...  
Une déchirure se fit dans sa poitrine. Alors que la lueur du soleil levant venait jouer dans ses cheveux et que la brise de l'extérieur fouettait son visage mouillé de larmes, une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit:  
"Moi aussi, je t'aime... Sauf que maintenant, jamais, je ne pourrai te le dire..."

Skyler tomba, fermant les yeux, priant pour passer dans l'autre monde illico.  
Malheureusement, on lui refusa cette faveur.  
Il heurta un mur de glace. Du moins, ce fut la première impression qu'il eut.  
Ensuite, le mur de glace se disloqua et de l'eau lui rentra dans la bouche et dans le nez!

SPLASH!  
Le gros bruit d'éclaboussure qui retentit et l'eau qui rejaillit de la piscine fit sursauter les combattants. Ceux-ci regardèrent hébétés vers le bassin.  
- PUTAIN C'EST PAS VRAI!  
Skyler venait de remonter à la surface et de se rendre compte de deux choses, d'une bonne et d'une mauvaise:  
-La première, que le toit du sous-sol avait un trou et qu'il avait atteri dans le bassin d'expérimentation de Callisto, ce qui avait amorti sa chute et il était donc frais comme une rose et bien vivant.  
- La seconde, c'était que par rapport à Cassandra, ca la foutait mal, maintenant...  
Et ca, ca le faisait sacrément...  
- FAIT CHIER!  
Ah, et il y'en avait une troisième.  
Sil lança une liane droit vers lui, décidé à achever ce que sa chute avait commencé.  
Esquivant rapidement, Skyler gagna le rebord en jetant d'abominables jurons, tandis que ses amis, revenus de leurs surprises, recommencèrent à combattre de plus belle, déchaînant les rayons enflammés, les stalactites de glace, les chutes de bloc de pierre... Ravi de pouvoir se défouler, Skyler rejoignit de bon coeur la bataille. Ses rayons de feu firent mouche immédiatement et Sil hurla de douleur sous les brûlures. L'instant d'après; une secousse circulaire secoua le sol en l'éventrant et les sept ados se retrouvèrent projetés à terre. Des racines de ronces s'enroulèrent autour d'eux pour les blesser violemment. Callisto se dépêcha d'opérer une psynergie de soin. Une aura bleue entoura donc les amis qui se redressérent en un clin d'oeil et se remirent à frapper. Jace essaya de lui donner un coup d'épée, mais une ronce le projeta à nouveau au sol. Vladi lui appliqua un soin rapide, ne supportant pas de le voir souffrir. Sil, lui regénérait très rapidement également, malgré les nombreuses blessures que les autres lui infligeaient. Une nouvelle secousse fit cette fois vraiment très mal; Callisto se retrouva projetée au sol, une stalactite de pierre l'écrasa la minute d'après. Hélia subit le même sort.  
- CALLISTO!  
Van avait poussé un cri d'agonie, une stalactite le cloua au sol à son tour. Jace voulut tenter de les soigner, mais Sil ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Levant sa propre épée, il incanta:  
- Odyssée!  
Les triples lames transpercèrent Jace de plein fouet, lui faisant cracher du sang. Le jeune homme aux mèches bleus tomba au sol.  
- JACE!  
Vladi, hors de lui, projeta une nouvelle psynergie de soin sur son ami, évita de justesse d'autres lianes meurtrières. Il ne savait pas si son intervention avait été suffisante pour qu'il puisse guérir son ami, en tout cas, il savait une chose, c'est que Sil devait payer ce qu'il avait fait... Il se jeta sur lui, parvint à lui donner un coup d'épée dans la poitrine, mais Sil le repoussa d'une liane avant de se soigner:  
- Petit idiot, tu ne peux rien contre moi! Personne ne peut me battre!  
Mais pendant ce temps, Van avait tenté autre chose:  
- Aura, murmura-t-il.  
La magie de soin rouge agit sur Callisto, sur Jace et Hélia. Callisto se redressa et brusquement, de ses deux paumes jaillit un rayon bleu qui frappa Sil. Une aura bleu l'entoura brusquement, un triangle apparut soudain au-dessus de sa tête en pivotant. Sil allait lever les bras pour lancer une psynergie meurtrière et se rendit compte que:  
- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi ma psynergie?  
Callisto eut un rire cruel:  
- Les sirènes peuvent bloquer les psynergies de leurs ennemis, tu as oublié? Et maintenant, tu vas payer pour tes crimes!  
Les deux jets d'eau tranchants de Callisto frappèrent. La tête de Sil se détacha de son corps, son sang teinta l'eau du bassin de rouge.  
- Beurk, commenta Vladi.  
- Bon débarras! dit Skyler.  
- Il reste les golems! leur rappella Van.  
- Merde, on a intérêt à courir vite! dit Jace.  
En effet, trois golems se lancèrent bientôt à leur poursuite, tandis qu'ils cherchaient la sortie...

Aelo égorgea le dernier soldat imprudent qui avait eu le malheur de se mettre au travers de leur chemin, à son frère et elle. Elle était effrayée par la froideur dont elle arrivait à faire preuve à présent. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas... Mais ses amis étaient en danger et c'était à eux qu'elle pensait en priorité. Les rocs avaient déjà fait beaucoup de nettoyage, il y'avait donc plus grand monde dans la cour intérieur, exceptés des monceaux de cadavres déchiquetés et de soldats blessés.  
- La vache, on est entrain d'anéantir toute la forteresse! s'écria Euros, horrifié.  
Aelo serra les dents:  
- Les ombres ne vont pas apprécié qu'on ait bousillé leur quartier général, on a intérêt à fuir vite... Que foutent les autres?  
- Les voilà!  
La terre se remit à gronder et par l'un des escaliers, on vit sortir les six combattants.  
- Où est Cassandra? demanda Euros.  
- En sécurité, plus en hauteur, se dépêcher d'expliquer Skyler. On la récupérera aisément...  
Puis il baissa les yeux et rougit. Euros comprit que quelque chose gênait son ami alors qu'ils montaient sur les oiseaux-rocs au nez et à la barbe des golems:  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
- J'ai fait une chute de plus de quinze mètres et malheureusement, j'y ai survécu! répliqua le jeune homme roux.  
- "Malheureusement"?  
- Avant de faire cette chute, j'ai fait un truc que je n'aurais jamais fait dans mon état normal!  
Euros sentit sa curiosité se piquer:  
- C'était quoi?  
- J'ai dit à Cassandra...  
Il s'interrompit en rougissant, mais Euros comprit aussitôt et éclata de rire:  
- Désolé mon vieux, mais il va falloir assumer!  
- NAN!  
Il se mit à bouder.  
- Pas le choix!  
Ils répérérent aussitôt la tourelle à la baie vitrée cassée et virent Cassandra, assise la tête entre les genoux. La jeune fille pleurait encore toutes les larmes de son corps...  
- Cassandra!  
C'était la voix d'Hélia. La jeune fille blonde redressa la tête et vit sa soeur... Mais également sur le roc d'à côté, Skyler, bien vivant, qui gardait la tête obstinément baissée. Son coeur failit éclater sous le coup de l'émotion qu'elle ressentit. Skyler, Skyler était vivant! Elle n'osait pas en croire ses yeux! Cependant, elle se retint de montrer sa joie et escalada le dos de Notos, pour aller enfin serrer sa grande soeur dans ses bras. Les rocs partirent en un vol plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée.  
Pendant ce temps, Callisto s'était blottie dans les bras de Van et savourait ses premières minutes de liberté. Elle avait un sourire radieux. Jace se tenait près d'elle et avait serré très fort sa main dans la sienne. Il était si heureux pour elle...  
Mais maintenant, ils avaient une épidémie à éradiquer et également un continent à alerter...


	54. Apprendre à aimer

Chapitre 54: Apprendre à aimer...

Ils volèrent tout l'après-midi et ne se décidèrent de se poser qu'à la nuit tombée. Cependant, leur humeur était à peu près joyeuse. Ils étaient partis directement en direction de l'est, essayant de rejoindre la grande mer au plus vite. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une peur à présent, c'était d'arriver trop tard pour sauver leurs parents. De plus, les dessins d'Alexeï et de Théros ne leur inspiraient pas confiance, ils voulaient en avertir tout le monde.  
Mais ils étaient tous terriblement harassés de fatigue. Ils s'étaient battus, avaient couru, et en plus, ils n'avaient pratiquement rien mangé depuis le début de la journée. On s'arrêta finalement à l'orée d'un petit bois, là où il était relativement facile de se dissimuler à la vue des ennemis, bien que personne ne craignait vraiment une attaque à présent.  
Ils se réunirent au coin d'un feu et mangèrent en échangeant les événements.  
- Nous avons eu une sacrée frousse, dit Vladi. Mais au final, l'essentiel s'est réduit à Callisto. Tu nous as sauvé la vie à tous, dit-il d'un ton reconnaissant.  
- J'ai agi à l'instinct, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
Aelo soupira:  
- Tu aurais pu nous dire, pour ton petit problème d'écailles. Je comprends ce que tu as pu endurer, mais si j'avais su plus vite, ca m'aurait évité de te prendre pour une pimbêche prétentiarde...  
- Une bonne leçon pour toi, répliqua Callisto d'un ton malicieux. On ne t'a jamais dit de regarder au-delà des apparences, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout?  
- Faudrait déjà qu'il y'ait quelque chose en dessous, rétorqua Aelo sur le même ton. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de sortir autre chose que tes crocs, de temps en temps? Même un pitt-bull sait se montrer plus aimable, ne serait-ce que pour obtenir un steak...  
Tout le monde éclata de rire. Callisto, vivement douchée, baissa les yeux en rougissant.  
- Laisse tomber Callisto, dit Euros d'un ton malicieux, tu ne gagneras pas contre ma soeur... Elle a toujours le dernier mot! Ne serait-ce parce qu'elle a souvent raison...  
Van pouffa et embrassa tendrement la joue de Callisto.  
Callisto lâcha un soupir. Jace lui avait fait le même reproche qu'Aelo. Elle s'était terrée dans sa carapace de dûreté durant trop longtemps et avait du mal à l'enlever. Van avait commencé à lui enlever un peu... Avec lui, elle se sentait devenir plus douce...  
Cassandra était perdue dans ses pensées. Skyler s'était assis très loin d'elle et semblait couper court à tout contact. Elle, elle n'osait pas lui parler.

Après le repas, tout le monde se dispersa un peu pour dormir. Van installa son duvet plus loin, suivi par Callisto. Il la regarda soudain et demanda:  
- Tu veux dormir dans mes bras?  
Callisto rougit, un peu intimidée:  
- Si... Si tu veux...  
- On aura plus chaud comme ca, lui murmura-t-il.  
Elle se glissa dans le duvet à coté de lui. Van la prit dans ses bras avant d'embrasser tendrement son front et ses joues. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Callisto se laissa complètement aller contre lui. L'étreinte de son compagnon était douce et chaude. Elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes et il se mit à l'embrasser avec fougue, descendit sur son cou... La jeune fille lui rendit ses baisers, se fondant littéralement dans ses bras. Mais la fatigue prit bientôt le dessus et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir...  
Van sourit en la voyant ainsi, à la lueur de la lune, si belle, si fragile. Il caressa doucement son front puis se colla contre elle en murmurant:  
- Dors ma douce sirène... Je t'aime plus que tout...

Skyler avait décidé de faire la tête. Il était allé se mettre dans son coin, bien loin surtout de Cassandra et tentait de se calmer et de se rassurer.  
"Avec un peu de chance, elle m'a pas bien entendu... Vu comment je l'ai dit..."  
Mais il savait bien qu'au fond, c'était raté. Il avait senti les yeux émeraudes de la petite blonde se poser à plusieurs reprises sur lui pendant le repas et il en avait été si troublé qu'il avait failli plusieurs fois s'éclipser, mais Euros l'en avait empêché.  
Euros!  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant, celui-là, à se mêler des affaires d'autrui! Aelo était plus discrète!  
Tiens quand on parlait du loup.  
Euros venait à grands pas vers lui:  
- Skyler, t'as pas fini ta journée, toi!  
- Fiche-moi la paix, Euros!  
- Va parler à Cassy!  
- JAMAIS!  
- Allez, Skyler, tu as si bien commencé...  
- NON!  
- Je m'en fiche, tu ne vas pas avoir le choix...  
Et prenant une profonde inspiration, Euros cria:  
- Cassy! Skyler veut te parler!  
- Qu... NON, C'EST FAUX!  
- Trop tard, elle arrive!  
Skyler se leva d'un bond, l'air de vouloir partir en courant. Euros le retint par le bras et la blonde arrivait à grands pas.  
- Je vais te casser la figure, Euros, menaça le mystique de Mars.  
- Moi, je dis que tu vas me remercier! Allez, je vous laisse! Bonne chance, vieux!  
- Grrrrrr...  
Euros s'éclipsa rapidement, l'air très satisfait de lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Skyler ne ferait pas trop l'idiot... Mais il avait un bon pressentiment.  
Pendant ce temps, Skyler était tétanisé, alors qu'il voyait Cassandra arriver vers lui. Son coeur se mit à cogner plus fort que jamais, il sentit ses mains devenir moites, l'angoisse était si fort que sa gorge en était serrée. Il y'avait un grand vide dans sa tête.  
"Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant? J'ai aucune idée quoi lui dire!"  
Il ne se doûtait pas à quel point Cassandra angoissait aussi. La jeune fille ne pensait pas qu'il allait se décider à lui parler aujourd'hui, mais finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal, elle ne voulait plus rester dans l'incertitude. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait un peu en retour?  
- Que veux-tu me dire? demanda-t-elle enfin.  
- Rien, c'est Euros qui a déconné, répliqua Skyler d'un ton brusque. Dégage!  
Cassandra aurait dû se laisser intimider. Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois. Elle aurait dû partir en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Mais Cassandra avait son caractère, et malgré sa terrible appréhension, elle était décidée à affronter Skyler une bonne fois pour toute! Il était finalement beaucoup plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était.  
- Arrête de fuir la discussion! lui lança-t-elle. J'en ai marre!  
Skyler avait espéré qu'elle partirait. Au lieu de cela elle osait lui tenir tête! Et lui, il était encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant, mais il ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.  
- J'en ai marre, répéta-t-elle d'un ton furieux. Ton attitude contradictoire, ca me tape sur les nerfs! Tantôt, tu me protéges, tu es doux comme un agneau, mais le reste du temps, tu m'insultes, tu me rejettes... Il est temps que tu choisisses, parce que moi, je n'en peux plus!  
Elle ajouta:  
- J'ai été morte de trouille cet après-midi quand tu es tombé, je t'ai cru mort!  
- Il aurait mieux fallu! répliqua Skyler d'un ton sec.  
- Apprend à assumer tes actes, Skyler! répliqua Cassandra qui sentait sa gorge se serrer. Ce que tu m'as dit, je...  
Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant comment formuler sa question.  
- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ca, fit-il d'un ton buté. J'ai cru crever, j'ai pété les plombs. Oublie!  
Cassandra sentit un violent coup de poignard dans sa poitrine. En même temps, à quoi s'attendait-elle? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle recula d'un pas avant de dire:  
- Pfff! Abruti!  
Elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Skyler la regarda s'enfuir, stupéfait par sa réaction. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Là, il avait envie de savoir!  
- Cassandra, attends!  
Il courut après elle.  
- Laisse-moi!  
- Non!  
Il l'attrapa par le poignet, la tira vers lui avant de dire:  
- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je...  
- Non, laisse-moi! De toute façon, je devrais bien savoir depuis le temps que tu me détestes!  
Skyler était bouleversé. Cassandra n'avait encore jamais réellement pleuré devant lui... A cause de lui. Sauf quand il était tombé... Saisissant son autre main, il l'attira contre lui. La jeune blonde se laissa faire, stupéfaite. Son coeur cogna à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme roux, lui, sentit un grand trouble l'envahir. Il ne raisonnait plus. Il était complètement désarmé, le carcan de dûreté qui l'entourait venait de se briser. Par les larmes de Cassandra. Les yeux émeraudes encore embués se plongèrent dans les siens, l'air perdu. Skyler ne résista plus. Ce qu'il avait envie de faire à cette minute était trop tentant. Il lâcha les mains de la jeune fille pour l'enfermer dans ses bras et ses lèvres plongèrent à une vitesse surprenante vers les siennes, sa langue forca le barrage de ses lèvres pour la goûter. Cassandra se laissa faire, surprise... Avant de lui rendre son baiser avec violence, un feu furieux envahissant ses veines. L'orage qui menacait entre eux avait finalement éclaté autrement. Cassandra n'avait jamais imaginé son premier baiser ainsi, et sûrement pas avec Skyler... Mais c'était grisant... Vertigineux... La bouche du jeune homme s'était faite dure sur la sienne, son étreinte d'acier, et pourtant, ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour la rassasier. Elle fourragea une main dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à l'étreindre plus fort, voulant se fondre contre lui. Skyler sentit un bonheur fou l'envahir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel retour... Elle lui paraissait pourtant si fragile, et il craignait de lui faire mal à la serrer si fort... Aussi, au bout d'un long moment, il désserra un peu, et enfin, détacha ses lèvres des siennes. Ils échangèrent un long regard enfiévré. Doucement, il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, embrassa sa joue avant de glisser à son oreille:  
- M'aimes-tu, Cassandra?  
- Oui, je t'aime! répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
Il en fut stupéfait. Bon, vu comment elle avait réagi à son baiser, il aurait dû le savoir, mais il l'avait tellement souvent humilliée, brutalisée... En plus, il l'avait forcée. Il avait senti son temps de réaction, il aurait dû la lâcher, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, son envie l'avait rendu à moitié fou... Ce n'était pas comme ca qu'il aurait voulu l'embrasser... C'était nul, pas très gentleman.  
- Comment peux-tu m'aimer après tout ce que je t'ai fait? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres:  
- C'est le passé... J'ai oublié...  
Skyler ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire. Un doux sourire que Cassandra ne lui avait encore jamais vu, et qui contrastait vraiment avec ses manières rêches habituelles. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, en un geste naturel. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, la tenir contre lui et jamais plus la laisser partir. Doucement, il ramena ses mains sur le visage de la jeune fille et l'attirant à nouveau à lui, il lui donna un baiser plus léger, plus doux. Cassandra le laissa faire, savourant la magie de l'instant. Enfin, il lui dit:  
- Il se fait tard, ta soeur va se demander où tu es passée...  
Cassandra eut un ricanement:  
- Euros va se charger de la distraire, ne t'en fais pas... A moins que tu en aies déjà marre de moi?  
- Oh... non...  
Il s'assit sur son duvet et la prenant par la main, l'incita à l'y rejoindre. Doucement, il retourna la main qu'il n'avait pas lâché et posa un baiser dans sa paume:  
- J'ai tant de choses à te dire...  
Cassandra lui caressa la joue, tout doucement en souriant. Oui, ils en auraient beaucoup, des choses à se dire, elle le savait... Tout comme elle savait qu'ils auraient toute la nuit...

A quelques mètres d'eux, Euros pouffa de rire. Punaise, ca valait le coup d'oeil! Il se sentait un peu coupable de les avoir épiés, mais il voulait être sûr que Skyler ne "merde" pas trop. A un moment donné, il avait bien failli intervenir... Mais la petite Cassy avait bien assuré. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle se révélait être assez épatante...  
Souriant, il s'en retourna près du feu. Sa présence n'était plus nécessaire, et visiblement, Cassandra espérait qu'il allait veiller à ce qu'Hélia ne s'en mêle pas trop... Effectivement, il ne savait comment elle réagirait à l'idée que sa petite soeur chérie sorte ait quelqu'un...  
Aelo était elle aussi près du feu, en compagnie de Jace et de Vladi. Silencieusement, profitant de leur lien mental, il lui envoya un bref message:  
"Mission accomplie!"  
Aelo se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Décidément, quand son frère décidait de faire quelque chose, il le faisait bien!  
Hélia l'attendait plus loin. Et elle posa la question qui fâche:  
- Cassandra est toujours avec Skyler? Il n'y a pas eu meurtre, j'espère?  
- Oh, non, pas du tout... répondit Euros avec un sourire.  
- Hum... qu'est-ce que tu me caches?  
- Rien du tout, voyons, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.  
Incapable de lui résister, Hélia se laissa faire. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, il détacha ses lèvres des siennes avant de chuchoter:  
- Que dirais-tu d'en profiter pour passer une soirée tranquille?  
Hélia accepta aussitôt et il l'entraîna vers son duvet. Elle se blottit contre son épaule. Euros sourit. Décidément, tout le monde y trouvait son compte. Avant, avec Cassandra à côté, il n'était pas question qu'il passe la nuit avec Hélia. Maintenant, le problème était réglé!

- Bon bah nous voilà entre célibataires, commenta Vladi. Mon frangin vient de me lâcher pour aller se faire un tête-à-tête romantique avec Callisto... Euros est avec Hélia...  
Aelo pouffa:  
- Ne déprimez pas trop les mecs!  
Vladi la regarda d'un air faussement sérieux:  
- Tu veux choisir l'un de nous deux?  
- Tu peux toujours courir, Vladi! répliqua Aelo en riant.  
- Je sais, je te fais marcher, de toute façon, il parait que tu es déjà prise...  
Aelo rougit:  
- Hein? Qui c'est qui t'as dit ca?  
- Euros, à Grenada! Il a refusé de donner un nom, par contre, ca m'intrigue...  
- Je te dirai rien! répliqua Aelo en croisant les bras.  
Vladi éclata de rire, Jace intervint:  
- Vladi, ce n'est pas gentil de chercher à savoir les secrets des autres...  
- Ben justement! Aelo et moi on est potes depuis toujours, on a pas de secrets! Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais...  
Aelo attrapa son duvet et s'éloigna:  
- Je vous laisse entre hommes, je commence à avoir envie de domir, moi!  
- Whouah, je t'ai vexée, rit Vladi.  
Aelo s'éloigna de sa démarche de reine, l'air buté. Vladi lâcha un soupir:  
- Ah, Aelo... C'est une énigme, cette fille.  
- Oui, j'ai remarqué, dit Jace. Elle me fait beaucoup penser à Callisto... C'est peut-être pour ca qu'elles ont autant de mal à s'entendre... Elles sont aussi introverties l'une et l'autre.  
- Sauf qu'Aelo est beaucoup plus calme, dit Vladi. Et tu l'as vu, elle est pleine de bon sens!  
- Comme toi! remarqua Jace.  
Vladi rougit légérement sous le compliment. Jace lui demanda soudain:  
- Aurais-tu un faible pour elle?  
Le jeune mystique de Vénus n'eut pas d'hésitation dans sa réponse:  
- Non, pas du tout. C'est une fille super, mais... C'est pas pour moi. Je peux pas t'expliquer...  
Vladi avait toujours ressenti Aelo comme quelqu'un d'impossible à approcher. L'imaginer amoureuse, d'ailleurs, ca le surprenait. Elle paraissait parfois totalement décalée par rapport à eux, comme si elle appartenait à un autre âge. Sa manière d'agir était toujours surprenante. C'était un peu pareil avec Euros. Sauf qu'Euros n'était pas dôté de cette même sagesse, de cette même manière de voir les choses...  
Pendant ce temps, Jace se sentait un peu nerveux. Il était seul avec Vladi, et maintenant qu'il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de lui, il ne savait comment faire. Il n'avait aucun espoir d'un quelconque retour un jour. Il le savait.

Aelo était dans le même état d'esprit.  
Elle s'était allongée sur le dos, écoutant le chant des cigales, contemplant les étoiles. Certaines dont elle connaissait le nom étaient particulièrement bien visibles ce soir-là... Un ciel pour les marins, songea-t-elle. Elle se remémora l'un de ses plus jolis souvenirs d'enfance...  
Elle avait sept ans. Les nuits d'été, elle aimait à sortir et à se promener près des quais de la mer de Karagol. Le lieu était tranquille, le soir, et une petite crique permettait de se baigner les pieds. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à se faire surprendre par Piers!  
- Petite coquine, lui avait-il d'un ton malicieux. Tu es sensé être couchée, à cette heure-là!  
Elle avait eu une réponse surprenante:  
- La nuit était trop jolie pour ne pas la regarder.  
Le mystique de Mercure ne l'avait pas grondée. Il s'était contenté d'avoir un petit sourire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pensé. Cependant, elle avait dit:  
- Et toi? Qu'est-ce tu venais faire là?  
L'impertinence des enfants... Aujourd'hui, elle en rougissait! Bon, elle n'avait pas pu retenir sa curiosité à l'époque et Piers en avait ri avant de dire:  
- Un peu la même chose que toi...  
Il s'était assis près d'elle avant de dire:  
- Tu regardais les étoiles?  
Elle avait hoché la tête. Et là, la question lui était venue:  
- Piers, est-ce que les étoiles ont des noms?  
- Bien sûr. Montre-les moi et je te les dirai.  
La Grande Ourse, la petite Ourse, Cassiopée pour les constellations... Il lui avait montré l'étoile du nord, aussi et lui avait expliqué qu'elle indiquait toujours sa direction. Patiemment, la fillette mémorisait tout ce qu'il lui apprenait. Et il lui avait dit:  
- Les étoiles ne nous trahissent jamais. Les marins naviguent de nuit grâce à elles. Si tu apprends à te laisser guider par leur lumière, tu trouveras toujours ton chemin.  
- Toujours? Vraiment?  
Il avait hoché la tête. Puis au bout d'un moment, peut-être dix minutes, il lui avait dit:  
- Je ne dirai rien à ton père, mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus sortir comme ca la nuit.  
Aelo avait baissé les yeux, confuse et chagrinée:  
- Pourquoi?  
- C'est dangereux, tu es trop petite. Il pourrait t'arriver du mal, et je ne le veux pas.  
Aelo avait été intriguée. Elle répondit:  
- Pourtant, il y a jamais personne qui vient ici!  
- Aujourd'hui, il y'avait moi. Mais ca aurait pu être d'autres personnes, pas forcément gentilles...  
- Papa me l'a dit aussi. Il m'a toujours dit de me méfier des inconnus.  
- Il a bien raison.  
Puis ses prunelles d'or liquide avaient plongé dans ses grands yeux violets:  
- Tu veux bien me le promettre?  
- C'est promis, lui avait-elle répondu.  
Et elle avait tenu parole. Mais elle restait de longues heures à sa fenêtre les soirs d'été...  
Aujourd'hui, encore, elle se demandait pourquoi Piers s'était trouvé là, mais vu ce qu'elle savait maintenant, elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il l'avait suivie pour veiller sur elle, comme lui avait demandé son père... Il aurait pu aussi bien l'arrêter et la gronder. Il n'en avait rien fait... Il était totalement différent des autres dans ses réactions... Pas étonnant, vu la vie qu'il avait mené... Sa sagesse était unique.  
Elle contempla à nouveau le petit bijou à son poignet et y posa un baiser. Vue les coups de chances qu'elle avait eu depuis le début de cette aventure périlleuse, elle en venait à se demander s'il n'était pas un peu magique et si Piers ne la protégeait pas réellement à travers... C'était impossible, mais bon...  
"Et me revoilà entrain de faire mon idiote ennamourée," réalisa-t-elle furieuse. "Aelo, ma petite, tu n'as vraiment pas de cervelle, parfois!"  
Elle remonta son duvet jusqu'à son menton et ferma les yeux, résolue à repenser à des choses rationnelles.


	55. Déchirure

Chapitre 55: Déchirure

Les premières lueurs du soleil levant caressérent les joues de Cassandra. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait toujours pelotonnée contre Skyler. Ils avaient parlé assez longuement. Elle connaissait maintenant la terrible blessure qu'il avait gardé en lui. Cette souffrance qu'il n'avait jamais pu partager, et qu'à elle enfin, il avait osé confier. Elle sentit à cette instant la main qui caressait doucement ses mèches blondes, jouant avec comme des fils d'or précieux et comprit qu'il était réveillé. Skyler avait les yeux rivés au ciel. Il semblait très pensif.  
- Skyler?  
Il tourna son regard vers elle et lui sourit doucement. Il était encore bien maladroit. Jusqu'à présent, le cynisme et la dûreté avaient été ses seuls moyens de communication. Avec Cassandra, il éprouvait maintenant le désir d'être plus doux... Juste pour elle. Avec précaution, il se redressa sur un coude et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune blonde.  
- Ca doit faire bien longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.  
- Qu'est-ce que ca te fait? De m'avoir... tout dit? Tu te sens un peu mieux?  
- J'aime le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de secrets entre nous, avoua-t-il. Ca me rend... heureux.  
Mais un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses prunelles de jade clair:  
- Mais j'aurais toujours peur... Peur de ne pas pouvoir te protéger...  
- Jusqu'ici, tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti! Et n'oublie pas que je sais me défendre...  
- Ma mère aussi savait se défendre, répliqua-t-il avec rudesse.  
Cassandra baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi lui dire pour le rassurer. Elle lui demanda:  
- Tu continues de penser que les choses auraient été différentes si tu avais su te battre à l'époque?  
Il fit un petit signe de tête. La jeune blonde sentit un pincement dans son coeur. Skyler était un écorché vif, elle l'avait toujours su. Il avait fini par s'ouvrir à elle après l'avoir tant de fois rejetée... Elle se demanda si elle pourrait l'aider à surmonter ses peurs et sa tristesse... Skyler était à l'origine quelqu'un de beaucoup trop sensible. Les Ombres l'avaient marqué à jamais.  
Il s'était relevé de son deuil, voyant son père se laisser aller à la colère, à la vengeance, être un véritable supplicié au bûcher. Déjà, les premiers mois s'étaient passés seuls, sans son soutien. Vlad et Lina l'avaient entouré de gentillesse, mais il n'était pas parvenu à extérioriser tout son ressenti. Puis il avait réalisé qu'étant seul, il devrait se durcir. Le coup dont l'avait frappé le destin lui avait donné une dure leçon: Du jour au lendemain, tout ce qui est bâti peut se détruire. Il s'était alors blindé. Complètement. Autour de son coeur blessé, une muraille de pierres s'était élevée, protégeant une plaie qui ne pourrait pas guérir de sitôt. Pas tant que la guerre contre les Ombres ne serait pas achevé. Il avait accepté la perte de sa mère, mais le traumatisme qui avait émané lui était resté. Et resterait peut-être à jamais.  
- Il serait temps de bouger, les autres ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller...  
Mais Skyler la retint doucement:  
- Attends... Juste encore une minute...  
Il l'entoura de ses bras, d'un geste protecteur, tendre et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux blonds pour respirer leur odeur toute douce... Il aurait voulu la garder là encore, ne se résolvait pas à la laisser partir... Sentant cette émotion, la jeune fille posa doucement un baiser sur la joue de son amoureux avant de se dégager doucement:  
- Ne t'en fais pas... Je reviendrai dans tes bras très vite...  
Skyler avait l'air un peu inquiet:  
- Comment on fera, devant les autres? Hélia va me tuer si elle apprend ce qu'il y'a entre nous...  
Cassandra rétorqua:  
- Elle peut parler, elle est avec Euros, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'être avec quelqu'un...  
- J'aimerais bien que ce soit aussi simple, mais pour ca, je suis quand même obligé de le reconnaitre, tu n'as que quatorze ans, ca va pas forcément lui plaire...  
- Je vais avoir quinze ans dans deux mois! Mais bon de toute façon, si tu préféres qu'on ne l'ébruite pas trop, je comprends. On va subir un tas de moqueries, si on y prend pas garde...  
- On leur dira une fois rentrés, décida le jeune homme. Il y'aura moins de tensions.  
- J'espère que nos parents vont bien, soupira Cassandra.  
Skyler ne répondit rien et se dépêcha de rejoindre le feu à présent éteint. Plus loin, Vladi venait de plier son duvet et de le ranger. Jace, lui, essayait d'applatir ses mèches rebelles:  
- Je devrais les laver... J'espère qu'on va bientôt trouver une ville, je me supporte pas comme ca!  
Vladi pouffa:  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ils sont beaux, tes cheveux... Où est mon abruti de frangin? Encore au pieu?  
- Je suis là! dit Van qui arrivait, main dans la main avec Callisto. Tu me cherchais?  
Jace, pendant ce temps, avait rougi sous le compliment de Vladi. A présent, il s'approchait de Van:  
- Ah, fallait que je te dise un mot, toi. Coucou Callisto, tu as belle mine!  
Callisto avait en effet un petit sourire doux et paraissait beaucoup plus gaie. Jace dit alors:  
- Tu sais, Van, Callisto, c'est comme ma petite soeur. Tu as intérêt à bien veiller sur elle et à la rendre heureuse, parce que si jamais tu la fais souffrir, je te décolle les boyaux!  
Callisto éclata de rire:  
- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'osera pas...  
Vladi rit, ainsi que Skyler et Cassandra qui venait de rejoindre à son tour le petit groupe. Euros et Hélia arrivèrent à leur tour:  
- Bien dormi tout le monde?  
- Oui, mais où est Aelo? s'étonna brusquement Cassandra. Elle est toujours la première debout d'habitude!  
Euros pouffa:  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je me charge de la tirer du lit, ou devrais-je dire, du duvet et on repart!  
Il alla ainsi du côté où elle était partie et enfin, la trouva, pelotonné sous son duvet, visiblement entrain de faire un joli rêve à en juger par le petit sourire en coin qu'elle aborrait.  
- Aelo, réveille-toi!  
- Hum... Pas envie...  
- Allez, on est déjà à la bourre!  
- Ok...  
Elle se redressa en se frottant les yeux et parut d'un coup un peu... nostalgique. Euros ne résista pas à l'envie de la taquiner:  
- Mon petit doigt me dit que tu as encore rêvé d'un certain Lémurian de ma connaissance...  
- Tais-toi! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.  
- Pauvre de lui, il va en avoir les oreilles qui siffle, à force! Heureusement qu'il est pas mystique de Jupiter!  
- Va emmerder plutôt Skyler, fit Aelo d'un ton furieux. Même si tu l'as espionné, tu pourrais lui demander comment s'est déroulé sa soirée...  
Elle plia son duvet et s'en alla d'un pas furieux. Euros leva les yeux au ciel. Le sujet Piers semblait devenir de plus en plus épineux avec le temps... Il se sentait triste pour sa soeur. Il se demanda si elle finirait enfin par s'interesser à quelqu'un d'autre... Il était temps, franchement. Elle ne disait rien, ne se plaignait pas, mais il savait que dans le fond, même si elle refusait de l'admettre, elle commencait à en souffrir...

Ils volèrent à nouveau toute la journée. Enfin, la pause de midi arriva. Ils s'étaient cependant arrêtés au mauvais endroit.  
Ils traversaient en effet le petit désert à l'est. Celui-ci était relativement peu chaud pour un désert mais en revanche, il y vivait des créatures relativement dangereuses pour une bande de mystiques...  
Descendu de Notos, Jace avait voulu se dégourdir les jambes et s'était un peu écarté du groupe. Très grave erreur! Brusquement, le sable s'était enfoncé sous ses pieds. Vladi, pas très loin, le vit tomber dans l'espèce de trappe qui s'ouvrit sous lui:  
- Jace!  
Ils se précipitèrent tous, mais trop tard, Jace venait de dégringoler une bonne quinzaine de mètres plus bas sur un sol en pente douce et atterrit directement devant la propriétaire du piège. Une énorme migale géante, noire avec des motifs pourpres sur les pattes. Skyler fit la grimâce:  
- La vache, ma mère avait bien raison quand elle disait qu'il fallait toujours faire gaffe où on mettait les pieds...  
Vladi, quant à lui, avait réagi à la vitesse de l'éclair:  
- Je fonce! s'exclama-t-il avant de se précipiter vers le trou.  
- Tu es dingue? Comment tu remonteras? répliqua Van.  
- Je vais pas le laisser se faire bouffer sans rien faire, non?  
Et il sauta dans le trou.  
- Oh putain le con! s'exclama Euros qui cherchait le meilleur endroit où viser pour un plasma. Maintenant, je vais devoir faire gaffe à ne pas le blesser lui non plus!  
Jace, qui lancait déjà des stalactites sur la bête, fut stupéfait en voyant Vladi atterir à côté de lui:  
- Mais tu es dingue?  
- Je vais pas te laisser te battre tout seul contre cette saloperie! Ragnarok!  
Il leva son épée, et la bête fut violemment transpercée par la lame psynergique. Cependant, elle avait un bon pouvoir de cicatrisation et riposta aussitôt en crachant sa soie. Pendant ce temps, les autres avaient vu ou viser et déchaînèrent à leur tour leur psynergie depuis le haut. Euros et Aelo atteignirent leur cible, qui parut ne pas trop apprécier, mais cela ne l'empêchait guère d'essayer de mordre Vladi et Jace qui l'esquivèrent habilement. Jace leva son sabre et lui trancha trois pattes... Qui repoussèrent illico.  
- On a pas de chance, elle regénére, s'écria le mystique de Vénus.  
- Faut la frapper au coeur! cria Jace.  
Pendant ce temps, Van avait envoyé un autre rayon enflammé qui toucha la mygale en plein sur l'abdomen. Elle ne parut pas apprécier, bien qu'elle regénérât aussitôt. L'instant d'après, Vladi se retrouva encollé sur l'un des murs de toile de la bête, ayant du recul pour éviter une morsure:  
- Argh! J'arrive plus à bouger!  
Jace projeta une pluie de stalactites sur la bête avant de trancher les fils gluants à coups de sabre dans une tentative despérée de le tirer du piège, mais Vladi se retrouva avec des fils collants sur sa tunique, ce qui ne parut pas beaucoup lui plaire. Cependant, il reprit le combat aussitôt, tapant comme un furieux sur l'araignée, qui leur claquait ses mandibules à parfois à peine quelques centimètres du visage. Jace lâcha un soupir. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas arachnophobe, il ne l'aurait jamais supporté! Les huit petits yeux noirs de l'insecte le regardaient avec convoitise, tandis qu'il lancait une colonne d'eau pour tenter de l'abattre. Deux blocs de rocher tombèrent du haut, lançé par Hélia, mais manquèrent leur cible, faillirent toucher Vladi:  
- Arrêtez de nous aider! hurla-t-il d'un ton agressif vers le haut. Vous risquez de nous blesser plus nous que la bestiole!  
Et il lança de nouveau un Ragnarok. La bête parut sonnée. Jace en profita pour lui lancer une boule de glace qui parut la sonner sur le coup. Il était décidé à ne laisser aucune chance à la bête de se sauver. Il plongea en avant, la frappa de plein fouet. Elle regénéra, comme d'habitude... Jace fit alors une espèce de roulé-boulé et se retrouva sous le ventre de la bestiole.  
- Jace!  
Vladi le regardait faire, complètement paniqué. Mais Jace avait son plan et la minute d'après, il avait planté son sabre droit dans l'abdomen de la bête, la déchiquetant, l'empêchant cette fois de regénérer en blessant ses fonctions vitales. L'araignée s'immobilisa brusquement, tandis que le jeune homme se faisait asperger le bras par une écoeurante substance noire, gluante et nauséabonde. Il exécuta une brusque poussée et la bête atterit sur le dos, morte pour de bon. Le jeune homme se redressa et s'aspergea d'eau grâce à sa psynergie pour nettoyer le jus d'insecte sur son corps:  
- Beurk!  
- Et après, tu oses dire que je suis dingue, dit Vladi. J'ai bien cru faire une crise cardiaque! Recommence jamais, tu m'entends?  
Jace baissa les yeux, à la fois confus... Et en même temps, très touché. Vladi s'était inquiété à ce point? A cet instant, la voix d'Hélia se fit entendre:  
- Bon, comment on vous remonte, maintenant?  
Vladi n'hésita pas:  
- Icham m'a appris une psynergie sympa quand on était à Grenada, je vais tester... Jace, prend ma main!  
Il se concentra et incanta:  
- Sable!  
Aussitôt, ils se fondirent tous les deux dans le sable, et Vladi escalada la pente sous cette forme, entraînant son compagnon avec lui. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient revenus sur le bord.  
- A l'avenir, fais attention où tu marches, Jace, recommanda Skyler.  
- J'ai compris la leçon, répondit celui-ci en riant. Bah, c'était une bonne petite bagarre. Mais bon sang, Vladi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de...  
Le jeune homme rougit:  
- Hum... J'ai fait ca à l'instinct...  
- A l'instinct! s'écria Van. Tu m'as fait peur!  
Callisto soupira:  
- Au moins, ils sont tous les deux bien vivants, c'est le principal. Partons un peu plus loin, je n'aime pas trop l'endroit... S'il y'en avait d'autre?  
- Bien d'accord avec toi, fit Aelo avec un frisson. On aurait dû se mettre plus loin.  
Ils repartirent donc sur le dos des rocs et un quart d'heure plus tard, trouvèrent une oasis sympatique, avec un petit bois de palmiers. L'endroit était si enchanteur qu'ils en profitèrent pour barboter et jouer dans l'eau, laissant les montures se reposer. Vladi alla s'isoler plus loin. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.  
Il se trouvait dans une situation qu'il n'arrivait plus à comprendre, qui échappait à son contrôle. Sa relation avec Jace.  
Il l'avait vu en danger, et s'était conduit de manière totalement imprudente et stupide, qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Pourquoi? Parce qu'une crainte énorme l'avait saisi en voyant son compagnon ainsi en danger. Une crainte si énorme qu'il avait encore tremblé une fois le danger passé. Une crainte qu'il ne ressentait pas pour la première fois.  
Il avait l'impression de vivre un peu en Jace... Chaque fois que celui-ci souffrait, il souffrait aussi, il l'avait vu quand ils avaient été prisonniers de Théros... Il y'avait aussi cette façon qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble... Parfois, Vladi avait l'impression que les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires entre eux, qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre d'un regard... Et surtout... Pourquoi son ventre donnait l'impression de se tordre quand justement, ils étaient un peu trop proches?  
A cet instant, Jace le rejoignit:  
- Tu étais là... Tu n'as pas envie de barboter?  
Jace avait encore les cheveux mouillés. En le regardant, Vladi sentit son coeur faire un salto. Avec ce petit sourire en coin qu'il aborrait, ses mèches trempés, Jace était... Beau. Vraiment beau...  
Le feu lui monta aux joues et il détourna le regard. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait! Et ce fut là qu'il réalisa ce qui le gênait:  
"C'est bizarre... Je pense de lui des choses que je devrais plutôt penser... D'une femme!"  
Il se dépêcha de répondre:  
- Non, j'ai plutôt envie d'ombre, là...  
Ils étaient assez éloignés des autres pour ne pas être vus. Jace s'assit près du jeune homme. La réaction de Vladi l'avait vraiment bouleversé. Il commencait à se poser des questions. Et si au final, Vladi ressentait également quelque chose pour lui? Il finit par dire:  
- Tu as vraiment été imprudent, tout à l'heure. J'aurais pu m'en débarrasser tout seul, tu sais...  
- J'en étais pas sûr, se contenta de répondre le mystique de Vénus. Je ne voulais pas te laisser...  
Il s'interrompit et acheva:  
- Je veux dire, je ne laisse pas un ami dans un tel pétrin sans essayer de l'en tirer...  
- Je comprends très bien et cela ne me surprend pas, dit-il en le regardant avec un sourire. Tu es aussi généreux que courageux... Tu es un quelqu'un de super.  
Vladi rougit et baissa le nez:  
- C'est gentil que tu penses ca de moi... Mais tu es quelqu'un de génial aussi... Et puis avec toi... J'ai l'impression que c'est si facile de te parler... Je veux dire, je te connais que depuis quelques semaines, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis toujours...  
Le jeune mystique de Mercure sentit son coeur cogner si fort que sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Ses mains devinrent moites. La tentation de lui avouer ses sentiments était maintenant très forte. Mais il avait encore peur. Il y'avait pratiquement toutes les chances que Vladi le rejette et il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre comme ami... Il répondit cependant:  
- Je ressens la même chose... C'est peut-être parce qu'à part Callisto, tu es le seul vrai ami que j'ai eu depuis longtemps...  
Vladi lui fit un sourire. Un de ces sourires que Jace connaissait si bien et qu'il aimait tant chez lui... Vladi respirait la joie de vivre, le bonheur... Et c'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait tant... Il lui rendit son sourire. Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre. Vladi sentit son souffle se couper, son coeur battait plus vite que jamais.  
"Qu'est-ce qui... m'arrive?"  
Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de Jace, il était complétement hypnotisé. Jace sentit d'un coup un élan de courage l'emporter. Doucement, craignant d'effrayer son compagnon, il se rapprocha légérement... Très légérement...  
Vladi ne réfléchissait plus. Les beaux yeux bleus de Jace le percaient comme une lance et il se rapprocha également, irrémédiablement attiré... Et enfin, leurs lèvres se joignirent...  
Vladi ferma instantanément les yeux. Fou de bonheur, Jace sortit légérement sa langue, la posa sur le bord de sa lèvre, voulant y aller en douceur. Si lui avait déjà embrassé, il savait que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas de Vladi. Et il était hors de question de lui faire peur. Mais Vladi avait entrouvert déjà ses lèvres et il se laissa goûter, totalement envoûté. Jace l'enferma dans ses bras, approfondit le baiser, heureux comme jamais. Les lèvres de Vladi avaient une saveur de miel... Vladi répondit totalement, fourrageant sa main dans les méches bleues humides, l'autre main caressant le dos de son compagnon... Son coeur bondissait de joie dans sa poitrine, il se sentait... Si bien... Puis Jace finit par décoller ses lèvres des siennes pour les poser sur sa joue, son front, puis à nouveau ses lèvres... Vladi se laissa faire, ennivré... Puis soudain, réalisa:  
- Attend!  
Il s'écarta brusquement, stupéfait:  
- Bon sang, Jace, qu'est-ce qu'on était entrain de faire? Je veux dire...  
- Désolé, murmura Jace en baissant les yeux. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  
- Me faire peur! s'écria Vladi. Si ce n'était que ca...  
Il s'interrompit avant de dire:  
- Toi et moi nous sommes des mecs!  
- Et alors? répondit Jace.  
- Et alors... Ce qu'on a fait là, c'est... C'est avec des filles, qu'on est sensé faire ca!  
- Non... Avant tout, c'est avec la personne qu'on aime!  
Vladi fut stupéfait par ces paroles. C'était donc ca... Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Jace? De... l'amour? Et pourtant, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte, oui... Les papillons dans l'estomac... Le coeur qui bat trop fort, trop vite... Il baissa les yeux avant de demander:  
- Alors tu... m'aimes?  
- Oui, Vladi, je t'aime!  
Il s'était retenu pour ne pas le crier. Il dit enfin:  
- Et toi? Tu m'aimes?  
Le mystique de Vénus ne savait que répondre. C'était si... bizarre comme situation... Mais il ne voulait pas blesser Jace... Jamais! Pendant ce temps, Jace attendait, un peu effrayé, maintenant. Il avait d'un coup une terrible appréhension. Son ventre s'en tordait douloureusement.  
- Je... ne sais pas.  
- Vladi...  
Le jeune homme blond finit par dire:  
- Jace... Ce n'est pas possible! Nous ne pouvons pas... C'est anormal!  
Pour Jace, ce fut comme un coup au coeur. Blessé, il regarda Vladi, complètement perdu.  
- C'est ainsi que tu me vois...  
Il baissa les yeux, sentant une violente douleur grandir dans sa poitrine.  
- Je suis coupable aussi, répondit aussitôt le mystique de Vénus. On allait faire un truc de dingue, mais c'est aussi bien ma faute que de...  
- Tais-toi!  
Jace s'était relevé d'un bond, le coeur en morceaux, des larmes commencant à lui brouiller la vue. Vladi l'avait rejeté, et de la pire façon en plus... Il le regarda une dernière fois, et partit en courant...  
- Jace, attend!  
Vladi sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser son ami à ce point. Et surtout, lui même souffrait de ce qu'il avait dit... Que jamais, ils ne pourraient être ensemble, que c'était impossible...

Jace essuya rageusement ses larmes du poing. Vladi l'avait rejeté. C'était prévisible... Mais ca faisait si mal... Surtout après ce qui s'était passé entre eux... Ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé... Ca avait été un moment magnifique, magique! "Un truc de dingue". Voilà comment Vladi avait osé le qualifier! Alors que lui n'avait écouté que son coeur...  
Mais son coeur, il venait de se le faire piétiner...  
Une douleur violente lui déchira à nouveau la poitrine. "Avoir le coeur brisé". C'était un euphémisme que cette expression-là... Mais tant pis. Il lui restait l'amitié de Callisto... Le groupe allait bientôt repartir, il n'avait plus qu'à ignorer Vladi et à se reconcentrer sur la protection de sa petite soeur bien aimée...  
Des larmes continuèrent de couler encore un court instant, et il les essuya. Il arriverait à se contenir, il avait l'habitude de dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait...  
Mais son coeur continuerait de pleurer et de hurler de douleur...


	56. Nuages de guerre

Chapitre 56: Nuages de guerre

Lorsque le soir arriva, l'ambiance était cependant assez joyeuse. Il ne restait plus qu'une journée de voyage, et ils atteindraient la mer! Et là, ils n'auraient plus à craindre les Ombres... Du moins, moins qu'en restant en Antara. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une colline.  
Mais Jace s'était complètement replié. Il avait échangé quelques bribes de conversation avec Van et Callisto, mais avait évité le restant du groupe, y compris Aelo avec qui pourtant il s'entendait très bien, contrairement à Callisto. Callisto n'avait pas hésité. Après le repas, elle l'avait suivi plus loin et avait dit directement:  
- Jace? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
- Rien du tout, mentit-il.  
- Ne me mens pas, je n'ai pas besoin de lire les esprits pour savoir quand quelque chose t'attriste...  
Jace lâcha un soupir. Callisto était un juge redoutable, aussi il n'avait pas envie de lui relater ce qui s'était passé. Elle l'avait bien prévenu. Ce fut pour cela qu'il se contenta de répondre:  
- J'ai fait une bêtise... Tu m'avais prévenu, mais ca a été plus fort que moi...  
Callisto comprit aussitôt. Elle répondit:  
- Tu veux dire que tu as dit à l'un de nos chers compagnons que tu aimais les hommes et qu'il s'est moqué de toi?  
- Oh non, répondit Jace d'un air sombre. J'aurais préféré.  
- Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire?  
Jace lui relata ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi en baissant les yeux. A sa grande surprise, Callisto ne lui fit aucun reproche. Ce fut sur Vladi que le blâme tomba:  
- Quel fichu... connard! Je vais le tuer...  
Elle se releva d'un bond, mais Jace la retint:  
- Il vaut mieux que tu ne t'en mêle pas... N'oublie que c'est peut-être ton futur beau-frère... Van n'appréciera peut-être pas que tu le cognes...  
Callisto baissa les yeux:  
- C'est vrai...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Mais Vladi regrette sûrement déjà à l'heure qu'il est. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, tout à l'heure...  
- Il peut! fit Jace avec violence.  
Callisto eut un rire sardonique:  
- Effectivement, tu t'es déjà vengé tout seul, mon vieux... J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être rancunier...  
Elle posa un baiser sur son front et dit doucement:  
- Ca ira? Je peux envoyer Van sur les roses une soirée si nécessaire, mais...  
- Non, vas-y, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Tu as bien mérité ton bonheur, je ne veux pas t'infliger la compagnie du mec aigri qui va finir vieux garçon avec une dizaine de chats...  
Jace voulait pleurer en paix. Il n'avait pas besoin de compassion. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était évacuer sa douleur seul, comme il le pouvait.

Vladi, quant à lui, se sentait plus que mal. Il savait qu'il avait eu vraiment tort d'agir comme il l'avait fait. Mais la peur avait pris le dessus, il avait raisonné de travers et il avait tout fichu en l'air...  
Tant de questions se bousculaient maintenant dans sa tête...  
Il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas à qui parler sans risquer la moquerie ou le rejet... Qui pourrait comprendre sa situation? Qui l'aiderait sans le juger?  
La réponse lui vint finalement...  
Aelo.  
Aelo avait une manière d'appréhender les choses totalement à part. Elle ne le jugerait pas mal, il le savait. Du moins, son intuition lui disait qu'à elle, il pourrait le dire. Il alla donc la chercher.  
Aelo était allongée sur le dos, sur son duvet, observant les étoiles comme il savait qu'elle aimait le faire. Ca lui arrivait à lui aussi de temps à autre, mais Aelo entretenait avec le ciel un rapport assez surprenant... Sûrement parce qu'elle était mystique d'air. En tout cas, il lui arrivait de se demander à quoi elle pouvait bien penser...  
- Aelo?  
Elle se redressa en le voyant. Elle perçut presque aussitôt les émotions qui émanaient de l'esprit de son compagnon. Tristesse... Doûte... Souffrances...  
- Tu veux parler? lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt. Je sens une grande confusion en toi...  
Vladi hocha la tête. Aelo tapota le coin du duvet à côté d'elle pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.  
- Allez, dis-moi tout...  
- Je sais pas par où commencer... C'est compliqué...  
- Ils disent tous ca, fit-elle en pouffant. Et au final, le problème se révéle souvent tout simple... Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas su trouver d'eux-même la solution.  
- Et pourquoi?  
- Parce qu'elle les effrayait ou parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez réfléchi, laissant leurs émotions prendre le dessus... Mais bon, explique-moi ce qui t'arrive.  
- J'ai une question à te poser...  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et demanda:  
- Aelo? Est-ce que tu penses que je suis parfois... Bizarre? Anormal?  
La jeune fille le regarda avec un air un peu stupéfait, puis pouffa de rire:  
- Euh, on va dire que tu es un brin casse-cou, comme tout le monde ici parce que tu as accepté de nous accompagner, mon frère et moi dans une quête sur un continent où l'on risque de se faire tuer chaque fois que l'on met les pieds dans un village ou une cité, mais à part ca, tu m'as l'air complètement normal!  
Puis elle ajouta:  
- Mais question philosophique, qu'est-ce qu'on peut vraiment qualifier de normal?  
Vladi réfléchit:  
- Euh? Ce qui est le plus courrant?  
- C'est une assez bonne définition... Mais est-ce que ca signifie que ce qui n'est pas le plus courrant est mauvais? Parce que ce qui me gêne dans la définition d'anormal, c'est que ca s'apparente toujours à quelque chose de mauvais, à une tare. Or... Est-ce qu'être mystique de Jupiter est une tare? Pourtant, ce n'est pas la norme! Nous sommes une rareté, j'ai appris que nous sommes potentiellement à peine plus de trois cents en Angara...  
Vladi eut un petit sourire. Une fois de plus, le raisonnement d'Aelo se révélait surprenant, mais il comprenait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Il se contenta de répondre:  
- Et le terme de bizarre, il te paraitrait approprié? Pour moi?  
- Non, pas du tout! Tu m'as l'air aussi sain d'esprit que moi. Même si moi aussi, j'ai un coté un peu dingue... Mais parle-moi d'abord de toi.  
Vladi finit par avouer d'une traite:  
- Je crois que je suis amoureux. Mais...  
- Mais quoi? répondit Aelo en pouffant.  
- Eh bien... Tu promets de ne pas te moquer de moi?  
- Vladi, je me suis déjà moquée de toi?  
- Non, mais peut-être que quand je t'aurais expliqué, tu vas me rejeter, me trouver écoeurant...  
- Quoi, tu fantasmes sur une de tes cousines?  
- Oh, non! Quand même pas!  
- Tant mieux, parce que là, tu aurais eu un réel problème. Ou alors, c'est Callisto? Tu vas devoir te battre avec ton frère, attention!  
- Non plus! En fait, j'aurais limite préféré...  
Aelo commenca à prendre peur:  
- Euh, Vladi, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais je voudrais qu'on s'en tienne là, ne m'oblige pas à te...  
- Non, tu n'y es pas du tout!  
Aelo commenca à réfléchir:  
- J'ai fait le tour de toutes les filles là... Oh bon sang! C'est ca, le problème? Tu es amoureux d'un garçon?  
- Bingo.  
Aelo parut un court instant prise au dépourvu, puis répondit:  
- Bon. C'est pas courrant, c'est vrai. Mais ca s'est déjà vu.  
- Ah bon?  
- Un serviteur, au palais de mon père. Ca fait un bail que je le sais. Je crois que mon père aussi, mais vu que ca ne change rien à sa capacité de travail, il s'en fiche complètement. Quand tu peux lire les esprits, tu connais le monde qui t'entoure mieux que personne! C'est pas mal de sonder les esprits des serviteurs et des femmes, comme ca, on évite les malhonnêtés. Donc, tu vois, tu n'es pas anormal, fit-elle avec un sourire. Et je ne te rejetterai jamais pour ca!  
Elle dit enfin:  
- C'est Jace?  
Vladi hocha la tête.  
- Tu n'as pas de chance, c'est vrai qu'il risque de te rejeter si tu lui avoues...  
- Non, c'est ca le problème. C'est moi... qui l'ait rejeté...  
- Ouh là, explique, je comprends plus rien...  
Vladi lui relata les événements, soulagé par sa compréhension. Aelo le regarda d'un air un peu... sévére:  
- Bon. Tu as agi en triple crétin, mais je crois que tu le sais déjà.  
- Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'arrivait, Aelo! Je savais même pas que c'était possible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un du même genre! L'amour, c'est le mécanisme pour avoir des gosses, quand même!  
- Tu confonds amour et reproduction, répondit Aelo. Les animaux ne s'aiment pas et se reproduisent quand même. Les courtisanes n'ont aucune affection pour leurs clients, et chaque année, on retrouve des cadavres de petits enfants bâtards dans les rivières... Mais là, je dérive. En fait, ce que j'aurais vraiment à te dire c'est...  
Elle eut un air plus songeur que jamais:  
- Vladi, l'amour, c'est une chose qui n'a pas de loi! C'est quelque chose de magique, un phénoméne incontrôlable, indescriptible! Et c'est la plus belle chose qui existe sur terre. Quelle importance que la personne soit un homme ou une femme, au final? L'important, Vladi, c'est que tu te sentes bien avec elle, non? Que tu sois heureux...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Si Jace t'aime aussi, tu es un grand chanceux. Car c'est très difficile parfois d'obtenir un retour de la personne que l'on aime... Parfois en fait, c'est... impossible. En fait, je t'envie presque.  
Aelo avait un air très douloureux sur le visage, elle semblait se retenir de pleurer. Vladi comprit d'un coup qu'Aelo vivait quelque chose de très dûr également. Il demanda alors:  
- Aelo? Quel est ton secret, à toi?  
- J'aime quelqu'un. Mais c'est sans issue. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.  
- Et pourquoi? Cette personne t'a-t-elle rejetée? T'a-t-elle dit non?  
- Non. Mais de toute manière, ce ne serait pas possible entre nous, et j'en suis très consciente.  
Vladi eut un petit sourire:  
- Qui est l'heureux veinard?  
- Hum...  
Aelo contemplait les turquoises qu'elle portait à son poignet, l'air songeur. Vladi comprit soudain:  
- Non... Attends, je crois que j'ai compris...  
- Vas-y?  
- Piers?  
Elle baissa les yeux, fit un bref signe de tête avant de dire:  
- Moque-toi, tu auras raison...  
- Tu vas rire, je ne suis pas surpris. Tu es différente de toutes les filles de ma connaissance, Aelo. Tu es si... mature, si décalée, parfois... Tu as l'esprit de quelqu'un qui a vécu des décennies alors que tu n'as que quinze ans... Alors de ce point de vue là, quelle autre personne aurais-tu pu aimer?  
- Mais à côté de lui, je ne serai jamais qu'une gamine, Vladi. Je serais toujours beaucoup trop jeune, et lui beaucoup trop vieux. Il y'aura toujours un décalage, nous serons toujours dans l'impossibilité de nous comprendre vraiment... De plus, il vieillit beaucoup plus lentement... Depuis que je suis petite, je le connais avec le même visage... Il parait avoir à peine la vingtaine, et pourtant, il est plus âgé que mes parents... Comment dans ces conditions, tu veux qu'il puisse... y'avoir autre chose?  
- Tu sais Aelo, on ne sait pas ce que le destin nous réserve... C'est vrai que les obstacles que tu as mentionnés sont infranchissables. Peut-être qu'un jour, les choses seront complètement différentes...  
- Peut-être... Mais je ne vois pas comment elles pourraient changer... Je n'espère rien, Vladi, sinon rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre qui me fera oublier...  
- Tu auras du mal. Tu aimes le défi, Aelo, c'est ce qui fait de toi une si bonne chasseresse du ciel... Je me demande si le coté justement si inaccessible de Piers n'est pas aussi ce qui t'attire...  
- Peut-être, rit Aelo. Mais c'est vrai que mon voeu le plus cher serait de pouvoir balayer ce qui nous sépare... Si j'y parvenais, je crois que je serai la plus heureuse des femmes... Mais qui peut se vanter de réaliser ses rêves? Personellement, je ne connais personne qui y soit parvenu. On dit que les rêves sont faits pour être réalisés, mais je n'y crois pas. Un rêve restera à jamais un rêve... Et c'est pour cela qu'il existe. Il nous fait échapper à la réalité pour un instant... Mais au final, la réalité reprend toujours le dessus... Et elle nous amène parfois d'amères déceptions. J'aime mieux être heureuse de ce que j'ai, plutôt que de poursuivre une chimère.  
Vladi se contenta de répondre:  
- J'espère que pour certains de tes rêves, tu ne renonceras pas aussi facilement... Ca ne te ressemble pas... Tu es toujours si combative... Tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à te lancer dans cette quête en étant sûre d'y parvenir alors que tu ne connaissais que ce que tu avais appris au temple en psynergie et que tu n'avais aucune expérience du combat. En revanche, tu renonces directement à Piers...  
- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Vladi. Pas du tout...  
Elle ajouta:  
- En revanche, toi, tu vas devoir tout faire pour te racheter auprés de Jace. Sinon, tu le regretteras toute ta vie!

Cassandra vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne la voyait... Puis fila vers le haut de la colline. Le chemin un peu escarpé était sympatique à suivre et offrait une belle vue de la plaine. Il y'avait un parterre d'herbes entourés d'arbres plus loin entre les rochers.  
C'était là que Skyler l'attendait. Le lieu semblait avoir été faits pour eux deux. Ils étaient totalement hors de vue. Ils avaient passé la journée à s'ignorer, du moins, à faire semblant. Ca aurait paru louche que Cassandra accepte de monter sur le même oiseau-roc que lui et Hélia n'avait pas lâché sa petite soeur d'une semelle. Ca en était agacant! Le soir était devenu une bénédiction...  
Il la serra très fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il en avait brûlé d'envie toute la journée et elle aussi, mais ils n'avaient pas eu cinq minutes à eux seuls...  
- Tu en as mis du temps, souffla-t-il enfin à son oreille.  
- Je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser d'Hélia, heureusement qu'Euros a réussi à la convaincre de faire une balade avec lui... Heureusement qu'on se soutient entre adepte de Jupiter, fit-elle en pouffant.  
- Qu'il soit béni, rit Skyler. Quand je pense qu'hier soir, je voulais lui casser la figure pour le petit tour qu'il m'a joué... Enfin, n'y pensons plus, il a bien fait...  
Ils échangèrent un autre baiser brûlant. Cassandra en avait le vertige. Enfin, ils désserrèrent leur étreinte et s'assirent sur leur duvet.  
- Dans une semaine tout au plus, nous sommes rentrés.  
- Est-ce que ce sera le retour au calme pour autant?  
- Je ne crois pas, répondit Skyler. A l'heure qu'il est, les ombres doivent sûrement savoir qu'on a démoli leur citadelle. On va se faire pourchasser à travers Weyard, un truc de taré...  
Cassandra pouffa de rire:  
- On va surpasser nos parents...  
- En tout cas, on ne peut pas se plaindre, on ne s'est pas ennuyé, durant ce voyage...  
- Moi, il y'a quand même un truc qui m'énerve, fit Cassandra d'un ton furieux.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
- Je n'ai toujours pas progressé en psynergie! J'ai pratiquement bientôt le même âge qu'Euros et Aelo et je suis incapable d'envoyer des Plasma!  
- Euros et Aelo ont été entraînés au combat, dit Skyler. Pas toi.  
- Hélia non plus, et pourtant, elle s'en sort nettement mieux, parce que Papa l'a formée à utiliser l'épée et la psynergie de Vénus. Mais Maman n'a pas fait grand chose pour m'aider à maîtriser mes dons...  
Elle baissa les yeux:  
- J'avais espéré que ce voyage m'aiderait...  
- C'est de notre faute, dit Skyler. On t'a pratiquement toujours laissée en arrière-plan. Pour te protéger.  
Il ajouta:  
- Mais si tu es frustrée à ce point, en rentrant, tu demanderas à Aelo ou à Euros de t'entraîner. Je suis sûr qu'ils accepteront volontiers. Tu les connais, ils sont toujours prêts à aider les autres.  
- C'est ce que je vais faire...  
Il ajouta:  
- Pour ma part, je me demande si je devrais pas t'apprendre quelques trucs... Ma mère m'a enseigné les arts martiaux, et tu l'as vu, ca m'a bien servi... Comme ca, si jamais un enfoiré te balance de la poudre d'analchimie à la figure, il lui en faudra plus que ca pour t'éliminer!  
- Je suis sûre que tu seras bon entraîneur...  
- Si mon éléve ne me distrait pas... Prends-y garde! lanca-t-il d'un ton menacant.  
- Hum...  
Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout légérement comme une plume. Incapable de résister, le jeune homme roux s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, elle se laissa faire, leurs langues se mêlèrent, leurs yeux s'enflammèrent et ils sentirent des frissons les parcourir. Elle gémit contre sa bouche, il la plaqua sur le duvet, ses mains s'égarèrent... Elle fit de même, leurs souffles s'accélérent, leurs coeurs battant trop rapidement... Quittant ses lèvres, le jeune homme mordilla avidement son cou au parfum ennivrant, lui caressa le dos, puis le ventre, sentit les mains de Cassandra se glisser sous sa tunique... Tremblant à ce contact sur sa peau, il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec encore plus de fougue, leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, il commenca à glisser lui aussi sa main sous le tissu...  
Réalisant qu'il perdait le contrôle, il s'écarta brusquement:  
- Oups!  
Haletante, Cassandra le regarda en rougissant, tentant de tempérer les battements de son coeur.  
-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?  
- Non, répondit Skyler, c'est plutôt moi... J'ai failli aller trop loin...  
- Je ne t'en aurais pas empêché, fit-elle dans un souffle. Je pensais que tu le voulais...  
Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Skyler se rapprocha doucement d'elle et répondit:  
- Ca n'a rien à voir! Cassandra, il y'a des choses pour lesquelles je ne peux pas oublier que tu n'as que quatorze ans. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je...  
Il s'interrompit. Cassandra répliqua:  
- Je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres. On a la potion d'armoise, maintenant, ca évite dans la plupart des cas les gosses. Mais comme tu l'as dit, on va sûrement se faire traquer, même une fois rentrés et... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on aura encore d'autres nuits rien que nous deux...  
Skyler eut un petit sourire attendri, mais dit enfin:  
- Sympa pour moi... Mais même si je ne lis pas les esprits, je te connais, et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la seule raison...  
Il passa tendrement un bras autour de ses épaules et la regarda dans les yeux:  
- Ce n'est pas plutôt une manière détournée de me faire comprendre que tu voudrais que je te traite en femme et plus en gamine?  
Cassandra avait des larmes aux yeux, à présent. Elle était un peu honteuse, et en même temps furieuse:  
- N'importe quoi!  
- J'ai touché un point sensible...  
- Laisse tomber!  
Elle se dégagea, et se redressa, respirant à grands coups. Skyler soupira et à nouveau, posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Cette fois, elle se laissa faire. Il la reprit dans ses bras, protecteur. Mais à cet instant, quelque chose attira son oreille:  
- J'entends un bruit, souffla-t-il.  
Les deux s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre. Pourrait-on les avoir surpris? Mais en fait, c'était un bruit de... marche. Ils allèrent vers le chemin et regardèrent vers le bas. Et ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia.

Des soldats. Des centaines et des milliers de soldats. En carrés de divisions, formation bien rigide, millitaire. Les lueurs de leurs torches éclairaient le lointain. Ils se dirigeaient à vue d'oeil vers l'est. Droit vers la mer.  
- Putain, on est mal, fit Skyler d'un ton paniqué.  
- Tu crois qu'ils nous recherchent?  
- Non, je crois qu'ils partent envahir les autres continents!  
- Tu crois qu'il y'a des mystiques parmi cette troupe?  
A cet instant, un trait de feu, visiblement provoqué par de la psynergie, pointa vers le ciel, comme un signal.  
- Ca répond à ta question? rétorqua Skyler.  
- Ils se rassemblent, murmura Cassandra dans un souffle.  
- Il faut qu'on atteigne la mer au plus vite, dit Skyler d'un ton décidé. Et prévenir nos parents après qu'on les ait guéri, ils sont tous des hauts conseils de ligue, ils sont les seuls à pouvoir alerter les autres continents avant que ce soit la merde totale! Viens, on va aller prévenir les autres! On peut pas rester là, c'est trop dangereux, et il faut qu'on accélére le mouvement!  
- Et s'ils nous demandent ce qu'on foutait dans ce coin en pleine nuit? demanda la fille blonde, un peu mal à l'aise.  
- Honnêtement, je crois que là, même Hélia s'en foutra comme de sa première épée...  
Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et se mirent à courir à toute vitesse, la peur au ventre. Angara était en danger. Weyard tout entier était en danger. L'armée qu'ils avaient vu était gigantesque, et s'il ne s'y trouvait ne serait ce que deux mystiques, les soldats, sous l'effets des boucliers de protections, pouvaient infliger des dommages en pagailles...Skyler se remémora ce qu'il avait appris. En Antara, pratiquement tous les mystiques travaillaient pour les Ombres... Il se rappellait encore l'odieux vizir.  
Il imagine deux minutes ce que ca pourrait donner si une vingtaine d'entre eux débarquaient avec leurs armées et des invocations...  
Un effroit terrible le saisit.


	57. Le lien de la haine

Chapitre 57: Le lien de la haine...

La nouvelle apportée par Skyler n'avait laissé personne indifférent. Ils étaient partis paniqués, Euros et Aelo avaient forcé leurs montures à déployer leur vitesse maximum. Les rocs, sentant le besoin effrené de leurs propriétaires de gagner les mers, avaient atteint la plage à l'aube. Mais au matin, ils étaient tous épuisés.  
- Rien à faire, il faut qu'on dorme, avait dit Euros. Sinon, on y arrivera jamais, Vif-Argent et Notos sont crevés également.  
Cassandra avait fondu en larmes:  
- Que va-t-il arriver à nos familles?  
Elle avait complètement craqué. Hélia l'avait prise dans ses bras. Skyler l'avait regardée, le coeur en morceaux. Il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui, lui aussi, mais il ne le pouvait pas. En revanche, Callisto l'avait entouré d'affection à son tour:  
- Ne te laisse pas abattre, Cassandra! Rien n'est perdu, on a de l'avance sur l'ennemi. Garde tes larmes pour le moment où il n'y aura vraiment plus d'espoir.  
Ragaillardie par ces paroles, la petite blonde s'était calmée. Cependant, un peu plus tard, Hélia l'avait ennuyée:  
- Au fait, Skyler et toi vous foutiez quoi ensemble, hier soir?  
- On discutait, avait-elle répondu en vitesse. Il arrivait pas à pioncer.  
- Cassandra, il ne te brime plus, au moins?  
- Non, pas du tout! s'exclama-t-elle. On arrive à... mieux se supporter depuis ce qui s'est passé à Aporha.  
- J'en suis contente, répondit Hélia qui avait toujours l'air soupçonneux.  
Quand ils avaient pu avoir cinq minutes seuls, Skyler lui en avait parlé:  
- Hélia croit encore que je te brutalise?  
Cassandra avait répondu:  
- Elle l'a cru à un moment donné parce qu'elle a vu que j'avais des... bleus sur le bras. Je lui ai dit que je m'étais faite ca en combat, mais elle ne m'a pas crue...  
Le jeune homme roux sentit son coeur se déchirer. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avait fait ca... Et pourtant...  
- Je ne savais pas que j'avais pu... te faire si mal...  
- Non, se dépêcha-t-elle de répondre. J'ai une peau qui marque facilement... Ne te reproche rien, c'est le passé, maintenant...  
Elle vérifia rapidement qu'on ne les voyait pas et posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Allons nous trouver un coin pour dormir. Je tombe de fatigue...  
Ils allèrent un peu plus loin. A peine fut-elle blottie dans ses bras qu'elle s'écroula littéralement et s'endormit.

Vladi, quant à lui, n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir. Voyant que Jace ne s'était pas encore installé, il décida qu'il était temps d'en profiter pour lui parler, même s'il savait que ca n'allait pas être facile... Mais les paroles d'Aelo lui était restés en mémoire. Elle lui avait bien dit qu'il s'était comporté en crétin, et qu'il allait le regretter amérement s'il ne se rachetait pas. Mais ses jambes ne se décidaient pas à bouger. Son ventre bouillonnait comme s'il avait été rempli d'acide. Son coeur tressautait, il avait une boule dans la gorge.  
- Jace!  
Il ne sut même pas comment il avait réussi à prononcer ce simple mot. Le jeune homme aux mèches bleus tressaillit en l'entendant. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre Vladi pleurnicher des excuses. Ce qui était fait était fait et c'était irréparable.  
- Vladi, va te faire foutre, dit-il d'un ton froid.  
Son coeur s'était déchiré tandis qu'il prononcait ses paroles, mais il ne voulait pas céder. Quant à Vladi, il avait reçu ces mots comme une gifle... Qu'il savait qu'il aurait cent fois mérité.  
- Jace, je suis...  
- Désolé! Ha! Inutile!  
L'air brusquement furibond, il se planta devant lui:  
- Tu crois qu'il suffit que tu t'excuses pour réparer le mal que tu as fait? Est-ce que tu as seulement la moindre idée de ce que tu as détruit en moi?  
Sa gorge se serra, tandis qu'il poursuivait:  
- J'ai mis des années avant d'enfin pouvoir accepter cette différence. En fait, il a fallu attendre que je saches que je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas et que ce n'était pas une tare. Et là, maintenant, je me remets à nouveau en question! Parce que tu as eu exactement la réaction la pire que tu aurais pu avoir...  
Il ajouta:  
- J'aurais pu supporter que tu me dises que tu préférais t'en tenir à une amitié. J'aurais pu encore supporter que tu veuilles m'éviter les premiers temps, que tu sois gêné envers moi. J'aurais pu aussi supporter que tu me dises que ce qui s'est passé t'a dérouté, t'a effrayé. Ca aurait été compréhensible! Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, j'aurais tout fait pour que tu te sentes à l'aise... Que tu sois heureux... J'y serais allé plus doucement si tu me l'avais demandé. Mais non! Au lieu de ca, tu m'as jeté des horreurs au visage, tu m'as fait comprendre que j'étais ou cinglé ou anormal... Que ce qu'on avait fait était mal... Et ca, jamais je ne te le pardonnerai. Je t'ai ouvert mon coeur et tu l'as piétiné parce que j'ai eu le malheur de ne pas être une fille et de t'aimer! Tu as méprisé mes sentiments envers toi, tu t'es méprisé toi-même pour t'être laissé aller, tu as craché sur ce qu'il y'avait entre nous... Et tu voudrais réparer ca? C'est impossible, Vladi. Tu as ôté tout sens à notre relation. En me rejetant comme tu l'as fait, tu as tout gâché.  
Vladi sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il dit enfin:  
- J'avais peur... Je ne savais pas que je pouvais tomber amoureux d'un homme... Jace, toi, tu savais, mais moi, je n'ai eu personne pour m'expliquer! J'ai paniqué...  
- Ca ne change rien! Quand je t'ai embrassé, tu aurais pu m'arrêter. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu n'y comprenais rien, mais pas tout de suite te braquer comme tu l'as fait. Tu t'es tout de suite dit: "Ce n'est pas normal, je ne dois pas faire ca!". Tu n'es pas prêt pour une relation comme ca, Vladi. Tu doûtes beaucoup trop. Et c'est moi qui suis désolé.  
Il s'éloigna, laissant le jeune mystique de Vénus en larmes.

Ils repartirent. La traversée de la mer s'effectua dans le calme. Ils se reposèrent sur des petits ilôts croisés à droite à gauche, mais ne restaient jamais très longtemps en arrêt. La tension montait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du but. Callisto serait-elle capable réellement de guérir le mal de la psynergie? Est-ce que les Ombres pouvaient les localiser?  
Aelo en particulier se sentait mal. Elle avait un étrange pressentiment. Comme si une catastrophe s'annoncait à l'horizon, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas arrêter...

- Incroyable!  
Eolos était furieux. Les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait recues avaient été mauvaises à souhait! Non seulement, la citadelle d'Aporha était bonne pour des réparations, mais en plus, Aelo n'était toujours pas morte, la Sirène dans la nature, et il avaient eu une vision des neuf jeunes gens rentrant bien heureux de leur quête, ce qui l'avait rendu proprement malade! Il avait espéré au passage que l'épidémie tuerait Eléana, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Elle continuait de lutter contre l'infection. Décidément, ils avaient tout faux, ces temps-ci.  
- Le pouvoir d'Euros et d'Aelo augmente de jour en jour! Il faut que la prophétie se réalise très vite... Mais avant cela, Aelo doit mourir.  
Eonos lâcha un soupir:  
- Nous avons tenté de la tuer plusieurs fois, mais elle a de la chance.  
- Alors prochaine fois, abats-la de ta propre main! Ecoute-moi bien, Eonos! Cette petite est dangereuse, elle est le point d'équilibre dans notre lutte pour conquérir Weyard! Tant qu'elle sera là, il restera de l'espoir pour tous ces peuple que nous essayons d'écraser...  
- Et j'ai encore une autre mauvaise nouvelle. On a retrouvé le corps de Sil dans le bassin d'expérimentation de la citadelle... Décapité!  
- Décapité? Ne me dis pas que c'est l'oeuvre de ces petits voyous?  
- Il semble que si, Eolos...  
Les prunelles d'améthyste mate d'Eolos étincellèrent de fureur. Ainsi donc, les petits avaient acquis une telle puissance! Ils avaient réussi à battre maître Sil, un grand maître de la psynergie de terre? C'était le comble. Comment avaient-ils fait?  
- Nous ne sommes donc plus que huit... Il est peut-être vraiment temps de passer aux choses sérieuses... Nous avons encore bien des ressources...  
- Callisto s'est joint à eux. Elle est le seul antidote à toutes nos épidémies...  
- Détrompe-toi... Il nous reste encore une autre arme que nous pouvons utiliser comme nous voulons...  
Il ajouta:  
- Nous allons forcer Euros à éliminer de lui-même sa propre soeur...

Aelo se réveilla en hurlant.  
Euros se précipita vers elle:  
- Aelo? Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
La jeune fille ne sut que répondre. Elle venait de faire un rêve absolument affreux, mais elle était complètement incapable de se souvenir. Elle savait juste une chose, c'est qu'elle avait ressenti une terrible sensation d'étouffement, d'impuissance, comme si le danger avait été à sa porte... Elle se mit à pleurer, totalement vulnérable. Euros la saisit dans ses bras, ne sachant que faire pour la calmer et la rassurer. Elle se blottit contre lui et ne tarda pas à tremper sa tunique de ses larmes. Le jeune homme blond se sentit bouleversé et un peu désappointé. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Aelo dans un tel état de faiblesse. Elle avait au contraire toujours été la plus forte d'eux deux. Toujours prête à se relever, toujours très posée, jamais à se laisser aller... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu pleurer sa soeur? Depuis bien des années... Aelo était une fille forte, qui ne se laissait effrayer par rien... Ou disons plutôt qu'elle était passée maître pour dissimuler ses peurs et ses craintes. Bien que ces dernières semaines, il l'avait vue parfois frémir, elle lui avait avoué avoir peur à un moment donné. Mais jamais elle ne s'était écroulé ainsi.  
- Aelo... Tu m'inquiétes...  
- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. J'ai fait un cauchemar, mais je suis incapable de m'en rappeller...  
Euros lui caressa doucement les cheveux et la regarda enfin:  
- Tu es comme Maman, tu ne dis jamais rien, tu renfermes tout au fond de toi et ca ressort la nuit...  
Il ajouta:  
- C'est normal que tu craques. C'est étonnant que tu ne l'ai pas fait plutôt, tu as eu des tas de soucis en ce moment...  
Aelo se contenta de répondre:  
- C'est faux, j'ai plutôt de la chance. Je suis en vie, toi et les autres aussi, de quoi me plaindrais-je?  
Euros eut un petit sourire:  
- Dois-je te rappeller deux ou trois choses?  
- Hum?  
Euros commenca à énumérer:  
- Et d'un: Les Ombres veulent ta peau et la mienne en particulier. De deux: Nous sommes tous encore en danger de mort, en plus, on est sous pression parce qu'on doit rentrer au plus vite.  
Puis il acheva:  
- Et de trois: La personne que tu aimes t'est inaccessible. Ca fait beaucoup de choses. Ca fait trop de choses...  
Aelo le fusilla du regard:  
- Et d'un, je sais depuis longtemps que nous sommes en danger, je me suis habituée à l'idée. De deux, je sais qu'on doit rentrer au plus vite et je suis sûre que nous arriverons à temps. De trois... J'en ai strictement rien à faire, je n'espère rien et je ne veux rien.  
- Tu veux n'en avoir strictement rien à faire, corrigea Euros.  
Il désserra son étreinte et s'assit près d'elle:  
- Ne pas rester dans l'illusion ne signifie pas pour autant que tu n'en souffres pas. Tu te défends de toutes tes forces contre tes sentiments mais tu sais qu'il y'aura toujours une part de toi qui s'accrochera à lui.  
Aelo s'assit et enfouit son visage entre ses genoux. Euros avait réussi à résumer son état d'esprit en une seule phrase, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Furieuse, elle contempla les turquoises qu'elle avait au poignet et fit un vague geste pour les retirer, mais Euros le retint:  
- Non, Aelo. Ce n'est pas la solution non plus. Ce bracelet fait partie de toi.  
- De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu m'en défaire, avoua-t-elle. J'y tiens beaucoup trop... Je voulais juste le cacher dans mon sac, mais je sais très bien que même ca, je n'aurai pas le courage de le faire.  
Elle lâcha un soupir:  
- Je suis pathétique!  
- Ca n'a rien de pathétique d'aimer.  
- Dans mon cas, si.  
Elle dit enfin:  
- De toute façon, on se fiche de ca, Euros. Moi, ce qui m'inquiéte, c'est que j'ai peur que mes cauchemars soient signe que mon don de prophétie se réveille.  
- Impossible! Tu es trop jeune, dit Euros. Papa est l'un des plus doués, avec sa soeur, et ils n'ont eut leur première vision qu'à dix-huit ans!  
Aelo le regarda:  
- Peut-être. Mais en tout cas, j'ai bien l'impression que quelque chose cloche quand même... Une intuition...

Eolos s'éveilla.  
C'était le millieu de la nuit. Il avait eu une vision et elle ne lui avait pas plus du tout.  
Un sifflement haineux s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
- Aelo...


	58. Guérison

Chapitre 58: Guérison

- Joli continent, il faut l'avouer, commenta Jace.  
Ils survolaient enfin Angara. Euros était au comble de la joie:  
- On arrive à Imil dans moins d'une heure!  
Aelo avait le coeur battant. Sa mère était-elle en vie? En tout cas, elle osait l'espérer! Les autres ne pensaient également plus qu'à leurs parents.  
Callisto, elle, était très nerveuse. Elle savait que jusqu'ici, elle avait pu guérir n'importe quoi. Mais elle avait peur que pour une raison ou une autre, cela ne fonctionnât pas cette fois-ci. Si ca ne marchait pas, elle s'en voudrait trop! Ils comptaient tous tellement sur elle!  
Van sembla sentir sa tension car il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, dans une tentative de la détendre. Callisto ferma les yeux. La brise soufflait sur ses cheveux noir-bleu. Van l'observait en souriant. Qu'elle était belle! Il n'en revenait pas qu'une telle beauté eût fini par lui appartenir... Il repensa à leur première rencontre. Ca avait été le coup de foudre pour lui, il s'en souviendrait toujours... Callisto...  
Jace, quant à lui, se demandait ce qu'il allait faire une fois que Callisto aurait accompli sa mission. Elle ne rentrerait sans doûte pas à Mizuha, elle voudrait rester près de Van, en tout cas, ca semblait bien parti. Mais lui, où aurait-il sa place? Il devait s'éloigner de Vladi, en tout cas. Il ne resterait pas en Angara. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas lui non plus revenir à Mizuha, il était persuadé que rien de bon l'y attendait. Son oncle essaierait de nouveau de le marier, et Jace ne le voulait pas.  
"Je suis complètement perdu... Je ne me sens plus à ma place nulle part..."

Pendant ce temps, à Imil, la situation était de plus en plus grave. Vlad et Lina restaient en état de stabilité, Pavel et Cylia de même. En revanche, Eléana était passée au troisième. Elle avait repris connaissance et la poudre d'analchimie réussissait à contenir son pouvoir, mais en revanche, elle avait failli faire plusieurs arrêts cardiaques. Piers, très inquiet, restait aussi longtemps près d'elle qu'il le pouvait quand les autres malades se tenaient tranquilles. Il avait plusieurs fois failli ne pas intervenir à temps pour la sauver et cela commencait à lui faire vraiment peur. Ivan restait près d'elle, véritable supplicié au bûcher, suppliant les dieux de la guérir. Mais il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Eléana ne passerait pas la semaine. Sofia et Léos le savaient bien, mais aucun n'avait le courage de le dire à Ivan...  
Eléana se sentait faible. Très faible. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, tant elle était affaiblie. Elle se sentait petit à petit glisser vers un néant qu'elle n'avait plus l'énergie de combattre...  
- Ivan... Je n'ai plus de forces...  
- Ne parle pas! murmura-t-il.  
- S'il te plaît... Euros et Aelo... Dis-leur que je les aime...  
- Non, Eléana, répliqua Ivan les dents serrées. Tu leur diras toi-même! Tu dois continuer à te battre! Eléana, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie...  
Des larmes commencaient à rouler sur ses joues. Eléana était d'une pâleur effrayante. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne tiendrait pas, mais il ne voulait pas se résoudre à la voir mourir, il ne le voulait pas, il refusait de l'accepter!  
- Après tout ce que l'on a vécu...  
Il embrassa tendrement la main brûlante qu'il tenait.  
- Je t'aime tellement... Je ne veux pas te perdre...  
Eléana sentit elle aussi qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle non plus. Laisser Ivan, laisser ses enfants... Jamais! Elle savait qu'Ivan ne se remettrait pas de sa perte, elle le voyait dans son regard. Si elle mourrait, il en deviendrait fou. A côté de lui, Piers tenta à nouveau une Prière pour soulager un peu la fièvre, mais il savait que la maladie allait continuer ses ravages.  
- Ivan, je suis désolé...  
Piers s'était rarement senti aussi impuissant. Ces agonies autour de lui lui rappellait que sa mère elle aussi était morte, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu être présent auprés d'elle à ce moment... Mais là, il était présent, et pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider ses amis. Ses amis qu'il voulait pourtant tellement voir vivre...  
- Tu fais ce que tu peux, lui répondit Ivan avec reconnaissance.  
A cet instant, Léos, qui était descendu chercher encore un peu d'eau de guérison au rez-de-chaussée, arriva en hurlant comme un fou:  
- Ivan! Tes enfants sont revenus! Et ils ont amené quelqu'un...  
Ivan se redressa, ses mains devant la bouche. Il osait à peine espérer!

Les neuf mystiques venaient d'entrer dans le phare. Callisto vit aussitôt les airs désespérés et soucieux de tous les gens qui s'y trouvaient.  
- Papa!  
Garet se trouvait là. Skyler alla lui donner une accolade rapide. Garet vit alors Euros, Aelo et les autres qui paraissaient un peu gênés. Plus loin, Léos les vit également et se précipita:  
- Euros! Aelo! Alors? Vous avez trouvé?  
Aelo hocha la tête avant de dire:  
- Permets-nous de te présenter Callisto.  
La jeune fille aux cheveux noir-bleu se détacha du groupe et fit un signe de tête respectueux. Léos fut impressionné par la force de l'aura psynergique qui émanait d'elle. Pas de toute, la jeune fille devait posséder une puissance hors du commun... Mais serait-ce suffisant pour guérir les malades du phare?  
- Tu es guérisseuse? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, répondit Callisto.  
- Tu peux soigner les malades d'ici? Tu le crois vraiment?  
Callisto avait les jambes qui tremblaient mais elle répondit:  
- Je vais tout faire pour. Mais je dois d'abord voir les malades...  
Léos avait hoché la tête avant de se précipiter vers l'escalier.  
A présent, les neuf jeunes gens étaient entrés, Callisto en tête. Ivan alla vers ses enfants, les serra dans ses bras. Aelo resta longuement blottie contre lui, Euros, lui se contenta d'une légére étreinte. Il fut frappé par l'expression qu'ils avaient tous les deux sur le visage; une maturité effrayante, comme s'ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps. En même temps, il savait qu'il aurait pu s'y attendre, vu tout ce qui avait dû leur arriver. Aelo se tourna ensuite vers Piers, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle lui demanda:  
- Tu savais que je reviendrai?  
- Je n'en ai jamais doûté, lui répondit-il tout simplement.  
Ivan salua Callisto, impressionné par la force bleutée qui émanait d'elle:  
- Tu es notre dernier espoir. Beaucoup des mystiques qui sont ici sont aux portes de la mort. Si vraiment, tu peux y faire quelque chose, dépêche-toi!  
Callisto hocha aussitôt la tête, puis s'approcha. D'abord d'Eléana, qui était au plus mal. Elle se concentra, et doucement, effleura le front de la femme. Eléana sentit aussitôt une fraîcheur bienfaisante l'envahir... Sa respiration se calma et elle parut d'un coup mieux. Piers regardait, assez surpris. Pendant ce temps, les jeunes gens s'étaient remémorés les paroles de Joham: "Son toucher calme n'importe quel douleur.". Callisto leur en faisait une démonstration une fois de plus.  
La jeune fille était en fait entrain de localiser le mal qui rongeait la femme dont elle venait de toucher le front. Elle n'avait jamais vu ca auparavant. Comme des grains de verre, les éclats violets envahissaient tout le corps, tuaient la plupart des cellules... En modifiaient d'autres... Une sorte d'acide qui attaquait les défenses, forcait le corps à mourir s'il ne pouvait combattre... Et surtout, stimulait la psynergie plus que n'importe quelle potion.  
- Comme c'est étrange, murmura-t-elle. Ce que ce virus fait au corps, c'est...  
Elle dit enfin:  
- Ca va être délicat, mais j'ai compris comment faire...  
Elle se concentra sur Eléana. Sur le corps d'Eléana. Elle commenca à se concentrer, une aura bleue émana de sa paume, puis du corps de la jeune femme. Elle se mit à contrôler l'eau du sang de la jeune femme, qui portait les éclats violets... Enfin, le phénoméne se produisit. L'aura bleu s'intensifia, et soudain, une colonne de fines poussières violettes sortit du corps d'Eléana, voletant comme des petits papillons. Callisto se concentra davantage, et réunit ses mains en coupe. Les fins éclats y tombèrent, formant comme un petit tas de sable dans le creux de sa main. D'un sable violet...  
- C'est terminé? demanda Cassandra, fascinée.  
- Elle n'est pas encore guérie, dit Callisto. Mais je tiens l'essence de son mal dans sa main. De cette essence, je vais tirer le remède...  
Elle redescendit. Elle avait vu les fontaines de guérison à l'entrée. En augmentant leur pouvoir, en le focalisant sur cette fine poussière qu'elle tenait, Callisto ne doûtait plus de sa réussite. Elle en avait la capacité, elle le savait.  
Elle arriva près de la fontaine, et sans hésiter, y plongea ses mains et la poudre. Ensuite, une aura bleue émana à nouveau d'elle, et frappa la fontaine. Vladi et Van étaient impressionnés.  
- On dirait qu'elle en transe, souffla Vladi.  
Callisto se fondait avec son élément. Elle le sentait. Elle sentait le pouvoir bienfaisant qui émanait de la fontaine et tirant de sa propre psynergie, elle commenca à l'alimenter. A l'alimenter pour que cette eau ait désormais le pouvoir de détruire la poussière du mal qu'elle tenait... Elle se concentra... Se concentra... Encore et encore... L'eau scintillait à présent d'une manière surnaturelle... Le scintillement augmenta, au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à devenir presque aveuglant... Et enfin, il diminua d'un coup. Callisto vit la poussière violette disparaître d'un seul coup et comprit qu'elle avait réussi. Elle retira ses mains de l'eau, haletante, épuisée, avant de se tourner vers tous ceux qui la regardaient:  
- Cette eau peut maintenant guérir l'épidémie. Une gorgée pour chaque malade suffira. J'ai augmenté assez son pouvoir pour que rien ne lui résiste.  
- Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à essayer, conclut Piers.  
Il était impressionné. Il avait entendu parler de tels pouvoirs de guérisons, mais c'était lié à l'alchimie. Or, le don de Callisto ne venait pas forcément de là...

Eléana fut la première à y avoir droit, étant consciente. Une brusque aura bleue l'entoura quand elle eut but, et elle se redressa d'un coup.  
- Comment tu te sens? demanda Ivan, encore un peu inquiet?  
- Franchement, en pleine forme, dit-elle soudain.  
Callisto sourit. Van l'entoura d'un bras, fière d'elle. Eléana, heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau bouger, se jeta au cou d'Ivan, qui l'embrassa avec fougue.  
- Eurk! fit Euros. Papa, Maman! Pas devant nous!  
Ivan se sépara d'Eléana et ébourriffa les cheveux de son fils:  
- Tu crois qu'on t'a fait comment?  
- Même, un peu de dignité, quoi! On dirait des ados!  
Eléana éclata de rire avant de serrer sa fille et son fils contre elle. Sofia, elle, dit aussitôt:  
- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il y'en a d'autres qui attendent leur dose! Allons remplir quelques bouteilles!  
- Je vais vous aider, dit Callisto aussitôt.  
- On va tous aider, dit Skyler sans hésiter.  
Ivan sourit:  
- Ils ont tous bien grandi, j'ai l'impression.  
Eléana se serra contre son mari, heureuse mais inquiéte:  
- L'Inexorable ne les lâchera pas si facilement...

Quand les malades furent tous tirés d'affaire, Euros, Aelo et Vladi demandèrent en effet d'être entendus pas tous les membres de haut conseil. Ils voulaient raconter en détail ce qu'ils avaient vu à Aporha, et tout ce qui s'en était suivi. Après une demie-heure de récit fait par tous les membres du petit groupe, Vlad et Lina, Pavel et Cylia, Garet, Piers, Sofia, Léos, Eléana et Ivan en restèrent coits.  
- Alors Sil et Théros étaient des ombres! s'exclama Pavel.  
- Et Alexeï, dit Van.  
- Vous n'en avez pas vu d'autres? demanda Ivan, très interessé.  
- Non, et franchement, je n'aurais pas voulu, dit Aelo d'un ton cynique. Le fait de faire leurs connaissances nous a laissé quelques souvenirs cuisants, n'est-ce pas les amis?  
- Le fouet... dit Hélia d'un air sombre.  
- Les geôles, dit Skyler.  
- Les golems, fit Cassandra.  
Pavel et Cylia serrèrent leurs deux filles contre eux, très affligés. Vlad regardait ses fils avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux:  
- Mon coeur se déchire à l'évocation des souffrances que vous avez endurés, dit-il. Vous vous êtes conduits avec bravoure et courage. Je suis très fier de vous.  
Ivan serra à nouveau ses enfants contre son coeur et embrassa leurs fronts:  
- Je suis tellement désolé que vous ayez dû faire cette quête...  
- Ce n'est pas fini, Papa, dit Aelo. Nous sommes désormais tous en guerre. Les Ombres ne s'en tiendront pas là, ils rassemblent leurs armées. Il faut alerter les autres continents, et je crois que pour ca, la seule solution, c'est que tous les chasseurs du ciel se mobilisent.  
Piers la regarda d'un air étonné:  
- Tu viens à peine de rentrer et tu songes déjà à repartir?  
Elle sourit:  
- Oui, mais cette fois, que Père nous accompagne! Toi qui est le premier et le plus fort des chasseurs du ciel!  
Ivan sourit à sa fille et lui caressa les cheveux:  
- Nous pouvons être une vingtaine si nous nous dépêchons!  
Eléana soupira:  
- J'aurais pourtant bien voulu que mes enfants deviennent autre chose que des guerriers...  
Euros soupira:  
- On échappe pas à son destin, fit-il.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, il se rendit compte que cette phrase semblait effrayer tout le monde autour de lui.  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de bizarre?  
- Oh, rien... répondit aussitôt Eléana.

Euros, Aelo et Ivan repartirent donc le lendemain. Euros fit un assez long adieu à Hélia quand elle vint le saluer.  
Et cela déplut à Pavel.  
Il les vit de loin s'embrasser et un coup au coeur le saisit. Hors de question! Pas Euros! On ignorait encore si la prophétie le concernant allait se réaliser ou non. Et Pavel refusait que sa fille en fisse les frais! Hélia était la chair de sa chair, il ne le supporterait pas si quelque chose lui arrivait, si elle devait souffrir...


	59. Cherche le déclencheur

Chapitre 59: Cherche le déclencheur...

Une longue semaine s'écoula. Elle fut remplie pour les amis d'Euros et d'Aelo restés en Angara.  
D'abord, Jace et Callisto se proposèrent tous les deux à rester travailler au phare d'Imil. Ils voulaient l'un et l'autre affiner leur pouvoir de guérisseurs. Callisto était ravie d'avoir trouvé sa place en cet endroit. Sofia l'accueillait avec joie et son talent était apprécié de tous, tant il était efficace. La jeune fille avait toujours honte des terrifiants évéments de son passé, et même si elle n'en parlait pas, Van savait très bien qu'elle espérait en quelque sorte payer sa "dette de sang" en sauvant plus de vies qu'elle n'en avait prises. Mais cela l'arrangeait; Ainsi, Callisto ne serait jamais loin! Val était à quelques lieues, il suffisait de continuer vers le nord. Ils se verraient souvent, ils y étaient bien décidés! Vlad et Lina avaient accepté leur relation avec ravissement. Ils devaient la vie à Callisto et étaient bien d'accord pour dire que leur fils n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux.  
En revanche, pour Skyler et Cassandra, c'était plus compliqué!  
D'abord, parce que Cassandra n'avait pas osé dire à ses parents qu'elle avait elle-même un petit ami à cause d'une scène un peu désagréable causé par la découverte de Pavel de la relation entre Hélia et Euros.  
- Je ne veux plus que tu le revoies! lui avait-il dit.  
- Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher! lui avait-elle rétorqué. J'aime Euros et je ne veux pas rester sans lui! Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a à lui reprocher? C'est le fils d'un de tes meilleurs amis, en plus!  
- Ca ne change rien!  
Il avait marqué une pause avant de dire:  
- C'est un chouette gosse, oui. Mais cependant, il y'a certaines choses qui ne sont pas claires. Et je n'aime pas cela, surtout quand il s'agit de ma fille! Je te demande donc de ne plus le revoir!  
Cassandra avait essayé de consoler Hélia qui pleurait à chaudes larmes toute la soirée, mais n'y était pas parvenue. Et le pire, c'était que la situation était devenue très tendue à cause de cela! Ne supportant pas les souffrances de sa fille, Cylia avait essayé de raisonner son mari, mais cela n'avait abouti qu'à des disputes qui faisait trembler les planches du sol des chambres d'Hélia et de Cassandra, sans aucun accord au final. Cassandra en avait tiré une bonne leçon. Hors de question de révéler sa relation avec Skyler. Même Hélia l'ignorait toujours.  
Du coup, les deux jeunes gens se voyaient en secret. De toute évidence, Cassandra passait toujours tellement de temps chez ses amis que ses parents ne s'étonnaient pas de la voir disparaître la journée. Ils avaient eux-même beaucoup trop de soucis, en plus d'Hélia, leur ado difficile.  
Le plus grand problème, c'était surtout la distance. Skyler habitait loin de Val. Très loin. Mais il mutipliait ses visites chez Vlad et Lina, il était toujours le bienvenu chez eux depuis la mort de sa mère. Une fois Van et Vladi à l'écart, il pouvait voir sa chère blonde. Ils étaient assez surpris tous les deux par la façon dont évoluait leur relation... Surtout Cassandra. Eux qui, il y'avait si peu de temps, ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce sans s'étriper étaient maintenant plutôt incapables de rester l'un sans l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de se voir, d'être ensemble... Juste ensemble...  
Pendant ce temps, Vladi pensait toujours à Jace et sa vie en était devenue morne. Van ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère restait des heures prostré sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, pourquoi lui qui était si souriant paraissait d'un coup si... triste. Il avait essayé de savoir, mais Vladi avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Pour la première fois, Vladi n'avait pas eu le courage de confier à son frère son lourd secret. Ses parents s'inquiétaient aussi, mais il avait refusé de leur dire quoi que ce soit. En revanche, il avait tenté de voir Jace à plusieurs reprises, mais ce dernier semblait le fuir. Il semblait d'ailleurs avoir passé le mot à Callisto, qui faisait également barrage. Un soir, Vladi se sentit à nouveau sur le point de craquer et une idée lui vint. Il attrapa une plume, un morceau de parchemin, et se mit à écrire tout ce qu'il avait en tête, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire à son ami...  
Combien il était désolé.  
Combien il lui manquait.  
Combien il se sentait... estropié!  
Et enfin, qu'il... l'aimait.  
Il savait que Jace ne lui pardonnerait pas malgré cela, mais au moins, qu'il sache vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Le lendemain matin, il fila au phare d'Imil. Callisto l'y accueilla avec une certaine hargne:  
- Pfff! Tu reviens toujours à la charge, toi, dit-elle d'un ton un peu agressif.  
Vladi baissa les yeux. Il répliqua:  
- C'est la dernière fois... Mais s'il te plaît, tu veux bien lui remettre cette lettre?  
Callisto le jaugea du regard avant de dire:  
- Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites, vu la manière dont tu l'as traité!  
Vladi baissa les yeux, mais Callisto eut le temps de voir que les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Elle lâcha un soupir:  
- Bon, tu sembles souffrir autant que lui... Passe-moi ton billet. Mais n'y comptes pas trop. Jace est quelqu'un de super sensible, et quand il est blessé, je peux te dire qu'il lui faut du temps pour s'en remettre. Fous le camp.  
Elle était moins fâchée qu'elle ne voulait le paraître, mais Vladi ne chercha pas à discuter. Il esquissa un petit sourire de remerciement et s'en alla. Quant à Callisto, elle se dépêcha d'aller voir Jace:  
- Tiens. Je te conseille de la lire...  
Jace comprit aussitôt:  
- Vladi?  
Elle hocha la tête:  
- Mais lis-la.  
- Quoiqu'il m'écrive, ca ne changera rien, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus d'un ton buté.  
- Bon, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de lire...  
Jace lâcha un soupir avant de retourner dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Son coeur battait de façon désordonnée. Il avait peur de lire la lettre, mais en même temps, il le voulait. Il finit par l'ouvrir et la lut...

"Jace,

S'il te plaît, lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout. Je sais que tu ne veux plus me revoir, que tu veux me chasser de ta vie, mais laisse-moi au moins une chance de m'expliquer avant. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux après, je ne t'ennuierai plus.  
Je sais à quel point mes mots t'ont blessé, et je sais que jamais je ne pourrai effacer ce tort. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, je sais que c'est impossible, comme tu l'as dit, j'ai tout gâché... Ce que je voudrais, c'est juste te dire à quel point je suis désolé et vraiment désolé. C'est sincère. Ca va même au-delà. Moi-même, je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce que je t'ai dit, car je t'ai fait souffrir alors que pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais voulu. Te voir souffrir m'est insupportable et je me hais pour t'avoir blessé.  
C'est cela aussi que j'aurais voulu te dire... Que j'ai mal quand tu as mal, que je suis heureux quand tu es heureux...  
Découvrir mes sentiments pour toi m'a fait paniquer, c'était complètement idiot et j'en suis conscient. Tout ce que nous avons partagé m'est resté en mémoire, comme les plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie. Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne l'avais pas encore réalisé, mais il me suffisait de ta présence pour être heureux...  
Le baiser que tu m'as donné m'a rendu ivre de bonheur, même s'il a fallu que je gâche tout... Tu n'as jamais su que j'en avais envie autant que toi et cela me désole car tu as dû pensé que tu m'avais forcé alors que sans oser me l'avouer, je le voulais autant que toi...  
J'assume complètement mes torts mais rien ne changera jamais. Je n'avais pas prévu de te le dire comme cela, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...  
Jace, je t'aime. Je t'aime, et depuis que tu n'es plus là, j'ai perdu toute joie de vivre. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une partie de moi...  
Si seulement au moins, tu pouvais redevenir juste mon ami... Car tu es entré dans ma vie, et ca a beau être égoïste de ma part, je ne peux pas me résoudre à t'en laisser partir comme ca. Tout mon corps, toute mon âme n'hurle qu'une chose: "Ne pars pas..."  
Mais si tu préféres couper les ponts, je le comprends très bien. Je ne te forcerai pas à revenir vers moi. Tu peux me redire "Va te faire foutre" si tu veux. Je l'ai mérité. Par cette lettre, je voulais juste que tu saches ce qu'il y'a au fond de mon coeur...

Je ne t'oublierai jamais,

Vladi."

Jace sentit de nouveau des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il regarda de nouveau la lettre, la relut. Il remarqua que vers la fin, l'écriture du jeune homme s'était faite beaucoup plus saccadée, comme s'il avait tremblé en l'écrivant...  
"Ne pars pas..."  
Jace sentit son coeur se serrer violemment. Comment ne pas vouloir répondre à cet appel? Vladi avait besoin de lui... Il assumait sa faute, et tout ce qu'il lui demandait, c'était sa présence...  
"Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, Vladi... Je souffre à cause de toi, et pourtant, je ne veux pas te laisser ainsi..."  
Il sortit et alla frapper chez Callisto.  
- Alors? lui demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit?  
- De quoi me faire réfléchir, soupira le jeune homme.  
Callisto dit enfin:  
- Nous sommes en temps de guerre, Jace. Nous ne savons pas ce qui va se passer demain. Alors, laisse-lui une chance.  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse mal de nouveau, se contenta de répondre le jeune mystique.  
- Il ne le fera pas, dit Callisto. Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux quand il m'a apporté sa lettre. Il regrette amèrement, Jace. Va le voir. Tu devrais être à Val assez vite, si tu pars tôt.  
Jace lâcha un soupir:  
- Tu veux vraiment que j'y ailles?  
- Vas-y ou je te botte les fesses, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.  
Jace éclata de rire:  
- Ok, Soeurette, je t'obéis! Dit comme ca...

Ce fut ainsi qu'il arriva à Val en millieu d'après-midi et commenca à se sentir un peu nerveux. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait juste parler à Vladi, essayer de savoir quoi faire. Quant il eut frappé à la porte du cottage, Van lui ouvrit et lui donna une bourrade amicale:  
- Ah salut, Jace, content de te voir! C'est marrant, je comptais aller voir Callisto...  
- Elle va en être ravie, dit le jeune mystique de Mercure avec un sourire.  
- Je suis bien content que tu sois là, dit Van. Vladi a pas trop le moral en ce moment. Je sais pas ce qu'il a, mais je pense que ca lui fera plaisir de te voir...  
Jace se sentit gêné. C'était donc à ce point?  
- Enfin bon, tu vas nous le dérider, j'espère! Moi, je dois filer! Je n'en peux plus d'être séparé de ma Sirène!  
Jace rit doucement:  
- Je vais faire de mon mieux!  
- L'étage, première porte à droite! La seconde, c'est la salle de bain, te trompe pas, fit-il d'un ton bien sérieux. Tu te perdras pas, t'es sûr?  
- Van, tu devrais réviser tes blagues, elles sont de plus en plus nulles...  
- Rha, je suis en panne d'inspiration!  
Il pouffa, puis fila dehors. Jace alla donc frapper à la porte de Vladi.  
- Van, depuis quand tu te donnes la peine de frapper? demanda la voix de Vladi d'un ton rogue.  
- Ce n'est pas Van, répliqua Jace d'une voix plus tendu.  
- Qu... Jace?  
Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Vladi ouvrit la porte. Il ouvrit la bouche... puis la referma.  
- Tu me laisses entrer?  
Vladi s'écarta en faisant un petit signe de tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Une longue minute de silence s'installa entre eux, ils se regardaient, l'air aussi perdu l'un que l'autre. Puis Jace se décida à ouvrir la bouche:  
- Ta lettre. Je l'ai lue.  
- Wow, commenta Vladi. Je ne pensais pas te faire rappliquer illico...  
Il s'assit sur son lit et tapota le coté. Jace s'assit près de lui, mais garda une distance. Vladi comprit le message. Jace ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement, il le savait... Il dit:  
- J'ose cependant espérer que ce n'est pas la pitié qui t'a fait venir...  
- Non. Je voulais te parler. Ce que tu as écrit m'a bouleversé. En fait... Je crois que je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
Vladi comprit tout de suite. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans hésitation:  
- Je t'aime!  
Jace le regarda, une émotion profonde étreignait sa poitrine. Il n'osait pas y croire. Vladi, lui, était au bord de la syncope, tant la tension qu'il ressentait était rude. Jace hésita encore un court instant... Puis doucement, il se rapprocha de Vladi et caressa sa joue. Vladi se mit à trembler. Cependant quand il rapprocha son visage du sien, Vladi s'écarta:  
- Juste une seconde...  
Il fila vers la porte et la referma en la verouillant:  
- Contre Van, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Il entre sans frapper...  
- Il n'est plus là, se contenta de répondre Jace avec un petit sourire.  
Vladi haussa les épaules. Il voulait que ce moment ne soit rien qu'à eux. Jace se rapprocha de nouveau de lui et l'embrassa tout doucement. Vladi se sentit trembler de tous ses membres, complètement désarmé. Il répondit à son compagnon en le serrant dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Tous deux se sentirent fusionner. Ils savaient que désormais, seul un ouragan pourrait les séparer...

Pour Euros, Aelo et leur père, la semaine fut rude aussi. Ils alertèrent le continent de Gondowan, ainsi qu'Hespéria et Atteka. Léos et Cylia se chargeaient d'avertir Indra et Océnia. Pratiquement tout le temps en vol, presque pas d'heures de sommeil, Euros et Aelo étaient presque au bord de l'épuisement quand ils rentrèrent en Angara. Ivan admirait leur courage. Il savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir avec ses enfants, mais les voir ainsi manifester autant de sang-froid et de courage l'avait bouleversé presque aux larmes. Euros et Aelo avaient fini également par lui raconter un récit plus détaillé de leur voyage, lui avaient par exemple parlé de l'impitoyable tyran de Grenada, du serpent émeraude... Ivan en avait blanchi. Puis au final, il avait dû accepter le triste changement. Ses enfants n'en étaient dorénavant plus. Désormais, ils étaient deux guerriers, capables de tuer... Il en tremblait presque. Et frissonna en songeant que cela avait dû être pareil pour les autres.  
Lorsqu'ils furent rentré, Euros eut une mauvaise surprise. Cassandra lui apprit que Pavel connaissait les liens qui l'unissaient à Hélia et refusait obstinément qu'ils se fréquentent. Le jeune adepte de Jupiter en piqua une crise de rage et s'enferma dans sa chambre durant toute la soirée. Aelo avait cherché en vain les mots pour le consoler. Quant à Ivan, il se demandait comment régler le problème. Il n'aimait pas voir souffrir son fils, mais d'un autre côté, comment aurait-il pu reprocher à Pavel d'agir ainsi? Il avait presque honte de l'admettre mais peut-être qu'il aurait agi de même... Eléana, elle, était furieuse:  
- Euros n'a pas la peste! disait-elle à Ivan. Il n'a encore rien fait qui prouve qu'il va mal tourner, que je sache?  
- Pavel agit comme n'importe quel père, soupira Ivan. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher...  
- Euros ne fera jamais aucun mal à Hélia, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
- Bien sûr que non. Il l'aime...  
Eléana demanda:  
- Si Aelo tombait amoureuse d'un homme maudit, tu l'empêcherais de le voir?  
Ivan eut un petit rire:  
- Je crois que maudit ou non, j'aurais du mal de toute façon à ne pas faire la grimâce. Je me dirais toujours que qui que ce soit, il ne sera pas assez bien pour elle...  
Eléana leva les yeux au ciel.

En haut d'une colline, deux silouettes se tenaient. Le vent soufflait dans leurs capes noires, les faisant se soulever comme des ombres mouvantes. Cette brise leur apportait un parfum de paix qu'ils allaient troubler...  
- Cette nuit? demanda l'un des deux observateurs.  
- Oui... Et cette fois, il ne faudra pas oublier notre cible privilégiée...  
- Ne t'en fais pas... Elle mourra...  
La brise revint. Cette fois, elle était porteuse de l'aura de mort qui allait bientôt déferler sur Angara...

Aelo était soucieuse. Euros restait toujours enfermé dans sa chambre, ne mangeait pratiquement rien. Son état devenait inquiétant, mais on ne pouvait rien y changer. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, c'était de voir Hélia, et il ne le pouvait pas. La jeune fille était emplie de tristesse pour son frère, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Pour sa part, elle s'en sortait bien. Elle se rendait souvent au phare d'Imil pour rendre visite à Callisto. Et quand par chance, Piers était libre, il passait un peu de temps avec elle. Et cela la remplissait de joie. Elle savait qu'il s'était inquiété sincèrement pour elle quand elle avait dû partir. Tout comme elle savait qu'il continuerait à toujours veiller un peu sur elle...  
Il y'avait également le problème du secret d'Euros. Euros était persuadé que c'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait plus voir Hélia. Aussi les deux jeunes gens comptaient mener leur enquête.  
Cet après-midi là, alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à entraîner son frère pour une promenade, l'impensable se produisit. Elle marchait, quand une douleur violente, fulgurante, sans nom lui transperça le crâne. Elle mit les deux mains sur sa tête et se courba en deux:  
- Aelo! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? s'inquiéta Euros.  
- Je ne... sais pas... J'ai mal!  
Se sentant sur le point de s'évanouir, elle tomba à genoux, et brusquement, comprit.

"Je vais voir..."  
Et elle vit.  
Les flashs furent si violents qu'elle faillit ne pas les comprendre, mais elle en saisit l'essentiel.  
Euros, à genoux, les mains ensanglantées, hurlant à la mort, des larmes embuant son regard d'améthyste.  
Un roc blanc, étincellant, immense, voilant la lune... Au dessus d'une ville enflammée.  
Partout, des gens mourraient, des éclairs frappaient, destructeur. Une tempête s'abattait. Un véritable thyphon, provoqué par la colère et la rage d'un homme fou...  
Euros tranchant sans aucune pitié la gorge d'un homme agenouillé, qui implorait grâce.  
Des armées entières massacrées, des ombres survolant les cadavres mutilés dans des rivières de sang...  
- Tous devront payer!  
Le roc blanc s'éléve dans le ciel, son terrible cavalier vêtu d'argent debout sur son dos, prêt à continuer d'étancher sa soif de sang...

- NON!  
Aelo reprit ses esprits d'un coup, toujours prostrée au sol et ferma violemment son esprit, ne voulant surtout pas voir son frère s'y projeter. Elle se redressa, tremblante, angoissée, terrifiée, regardant Euros comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.  
- Aelo, qu'est-ce que...  
- Ne m'approche pas! lui hurla-t-elle d'une voix presque hystérique.  
Hors de question qu'Euros vît ce qu'elle avait vu. Pas tant qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé à son père d'abord...  
Elle se mit à courir.

Ivan était dans le salon quand brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, Aelo apparut, l'air horrifiée. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu sa fille dans un tel état, elle paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
- Explique-moi! Explique-moi ca tout de suite! hurla-t-elle.  
- Que se passe-t-il? s'exclama Ivan, désarçonné par la colère de sa fille.  
Aelo pour toute réponse, alla vers son père et lui attrapa violemment le poignet. Et Ivan recut immédiatement les images mentales... Et comprit:  
- Par tous les dieux...  
- Tu savais! hurla-t-elle. Alors c'était ca, la prophétie? Mon frère est... est...  
A cet instant, Euros entra à son tour:  
- Aelo, bon sang, tu es dingue! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Aelo avait les larmes aux yeux, à présent:  
- Je me demande s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard pour te dire la vérité, Euros... La première vision d'un mystique se réalise dans les quarante-huit heures...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? s'écria Euros qui ne comprenait plus.  
Aelo le regarda, les yeux brusquement enflammés, malgré des larmes qui coulaient:  
- Tu es la neuvième Ombre, Euros! La neuvième et la pire... Alexeï et Théros ne sont rien à côté de toi...  
- NON!  
Le jeune homme blond avait hurlé, horrifié. Aelo, elle, avait retrouvé d'un coup son sang-froid. Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce:  
- Aelo! Où vas-tu? s'écria Ivan.  
Aelo se retourna et le fusilla du regard:  
- J'ai quarante-huit heures pour empêcher un désastre! Je m'en vais en chercher le déclencheur!


	60. Déclaration de guerre

Chapitre 60: Déclaration de guerre

Aelo volait sur le dos de Notos. Elle était entrain de se concentrer. Elle avait besoin de calme, pour commencer. De calme pour réfléchir, et savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle stoppa sa course et s'arrêta près d'un petit bois. Elle était à une heure de vol de Kalay et maintenant, il était temps de choisir une destination précise. Elle s'assit près de son roc, qui, sentant sa tension, frotta doucement sa joue contre le corps de sa maîtresse. Elle caressa ses plumes en un geste machinal. Puis enfin, elle alla se blottir sous son aile et ferma les yeux, se plongeant en méditation.  
Elle n'avait pas eu cette vision maintenant pour rien. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne du début. Elle s'en rappellait par bribes. Euros, sanglotant près d'un corps...  
- Ca y'est! J'ai le déclencheur...  
Elle tenta de se concentrer dessus:  
"Qui est mort dans ma vision? Qui?"  
Elle allait se donner mal à la tête à réfléchir comme cela! Mais elle devait trouver la solution de l'énigme, et vite. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua de se concentrer...

Pendant ce temps, les troupes armées avaient débarqué depuis la mer. Le massacre pouvait commencer. Théros émit un ricannement depuis le haut de leur dragon brun. S'emparer de ce continent allait être un jeu d'enfant. De plus, les mystiques n'auraient pas le temps d'intervenir, ils seraient tous neutralisés en moins de temps qu'il ne faudrait pour le dire... Une petite invocation spéciale, et le tour serait joué...

Kalay se retrouva envahie en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. Ivan et Euros en oublièrent du coup la querelle violente déclencher après le départ d'Aelo pour essayer d'aider la garnison de soldats de la ville à la défendre contre l'invasion. Ce fut rapide. Le père et le fils déchaînèrent les Plasmas, les tornades, protégérent les civils à renfort de bouclier. Les rocs firent également beaucoup de dégâts, réduisant en pièces quiconque avait le malheur d'être armé et de croiser leur chemin. Eléana, elle, combattit depuis le sol. Voyant son fils et son mari sortir, la rage de la bataille avait contaminé son coeur et saisissant son bâton, elle s'était lancée à son tour dans la bagarre. Un giga-séïsme jeta à terre une bonne partie de l'armée.  
Tandis qu'il combattait, Euros se posait quantité de questions. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que l'on venait de lui révéler. Lui, qui n'avait jusqu'ici jamais fait de mal à personne... Du moins, jamais à des innocents, était destiné à répandre le chaos dans le monde? Il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était impossible, il n'avait jamais éprouvé du plaisir à faire souffrir, à tuer... Sauf quand il s'était débarrassé du vizir à Grenada, mais celui-là, c'était un cas spécial et il n'avait pas du tout volé son châtiment. De toute façon, le gouverneur l'aurait probablement condamné à avoir la tête coupée, vu les moeurs du pays...  
Mais Aelo avait eu l'air terrifié par sa vision. Ce qui lui avait fait très mal, ca avait été la manière dont elle l'avait regardé juste après, la façon dont elle lui avait ordonné de ne pas l'approcher... Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Aelo pourrait avoir peur de lui un jour... Il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux.  
"Aelo... Jamais je ne te ferais de mal... Tu es ma soeur et je t'aime! Ne me rejette pas..."  
Il n'était pas parvenu à la contacter par le lien mental et se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle lui tournât le dos, ca, jamais!  
Il lanca un éclair sur un soldat ennemi, le tuant net. Il cherchait s'il y'avait un mystique parmi les soldats. En effet, il y'en avait un, mais de moyenne puissance, à en juger par la faible aura psynergique qui l'entourait. Euros savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à le battre. De plus, il avait un grand avantage sur lui, c'est qu'il se trouvait en hauteur, sur le dos de Vif-Argent.  
Le soldat mystique, visiblement adepte de Mars, projeta un rayon pourpre droit vers lui. Il baissa la tête pour l'éviter, avant de riposter par un Plasma, mais celui-ci ne fit pas grand dégât, son adversaire étant quand même relativement résistant à ce genre de tour. Euros poussa un juron de dépit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce mystique de Mars en vie, il ne savait que trop bien les conséquences que cela aurait. Car le mystique de Mars lancait à présent ses faisceaux sur les pauvres soldats de Kalay, qui baignaient déjà dans leur sang, tandis que la population tentait tant bien que mal de fuir...

Aelo volait de nouveau, plus vite que jamais. Elle avait trouvé qui elle devait protéger en priorité et priait pour arriver à temps.  
Hélia...  
La morte dans les bras d'Euros était Hélia... C'était donc elle le déclencheur de la catastrophe.  
Hélia, qu'Euros aimait plus que tout au monde, ou du moins autant que sa chère soeur...  
Hélia, qu'Euros s'était juré de défendre au péril de sa vie...  
Hélia, l'âme soeur de son frère, son amour, sa joie de vivre...  
Si les Ombres l'atteignaient, ils auraient son frère. Elle le savait. Tout serait perdu.  
La peur bouillonnait comme un acide dans son ventre, tandis qu'elle foncait vers Val, priant pour qu'un miracle eût lieu. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre ni Hélia, ni son frère...  
Elle vit une armée de soldats sur le chemin. Elle n'eut nulle pitié et les foudroya de quelques Plasmas. Par chance, il n'y avait pas de mystique parmi eux et ils tombèrent comme des mouches, sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Elle se dégoûtait presque de les attaquer ainsi, sachant bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. L'heure n'était pas à la pitié, si elle voulait sauver la vie de milliers d'autres innocents. Et surtout, pouvoir sauver son frère de lui-même...

Euros attaquait à présent le mystique de Mars. Les plasmas et les faisceaux fusaient, en un échange mortel, une danse de la mort chaotique. Le mystique de Mars se défendait très bien, il n'y avait pas à dire. Vif-Argent fut blessé en plein poitrail et il fit un demi crash aérien. Voyant les difficultés de son fils, Ivan se dépêcha d'aller se porter à son secours et envoya un Plasma qui atteignit le mystique de Mars de plein fouet. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en relever en déchaîna un autre, qui le mit hors course cette fois définitivement.  
- Merci cher Père, mais je m'en serais très bien tiré tout seul! cria Euros en soignant Vif-Argent à l'aide d'une potion.  
- J'en suis convaincu, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, répliqua Ivan. Finissons-en avec cette bande d'imbéciles et dépêchons-nous de retrouver ta soeur!  
Euros lâcha un juron, puis se défoula sur un autre détachement de gardes qui arrivait. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Pendant ce temps, Eléana continuait à défendre les alentours du palais avec sa psynergie, les yeux remplis de larmes malgré la fureur du combat. Euros et Ivan s'étaient disputés si violemment qu'elle se demanda s'ils pourraient jamais se réconcillier. Euros était également furieux contre sa mère car elle aussi lui avait dissimulé le secret de sa naissance. Quant à Aelo, Eléana connaissait assez sa fille pour savoir qu'elle ne devait pas être d'humeur sereine non plus. Et cela lui faisait peur.  
L'invasion de Kalay fut enfin écrasée dans le sang. Les soldats de Kalay poussèrent des hurlements de victoire sur les cadavres encore ensanglantés de leurs ennemis. Leur ville était sauvée. Par contre, Ivan était très inquiet pour sa fille, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle avait pu partir... Puis soudain, la réponse lui vint, comme un murmure:  
- Vers Val! Aelo doit être partie vers Val!  
Chez qui Aelo serait-elle allée chercher du réconfort, si ce n'était auprés d'Hélia, sa meilleure amie?

Pendant ce temps, Léos volait en vitesse à Imil. En survolant Val, il avait vu une attaqua d'envergure s'y préparer, et il savait que sans mystiques de Mercure sur le champs de bataille, ils n'auraient aucune chance de remporter la victoire. Il allait donc demander du secours aux gens du phare. Par chance, sur Apélia, il pourrait les porter aisément jusque là-bas. Il se précipita donc au phare et y croisa Sofia:  
- Val est attaqué! Que tous les mystiques de Mercure disponible me rejoignent, on va avoir besoin rapidement de premiers soins, je le sens!  
Piers fut l'un des premiers à se précipiter:  
- Val attaqué? Mon Dieu... Pavel!  
Callisto les rejoignit:  
- Je viens avec vous!  
- Et moi aussi! dit Jace qui avait d'un coup les nerfs à vif.  
Il pensait à Vladi. Vladi, qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver... Pour rien au monde il ne voulait le perdre. Il arma son sabre d'un geste sûr. Il ne laisserait pas son amour combattre seul, hors de question.  
Callisto s'inquiétait pour Van. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait...  
Ils grimpèrent donc tous sans se faire prier sur le dos d'Apélia qui se mit à voler à la plus grande vitesse qu'elle pouvait atteindre stimulée par son maître.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent Val, ils croisèrent Aelo sur le chemin:  
- Ah, tiens! s'exclama Léos. Tu es là aussi, toi?  
- Parfaitement, j'essaie d'éviter une catastrophe, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas contre un coup de main! cria-t-elle depuis le haut de son roc géant.  
Et à cet instant, les soldats attaquèrent en masse le village.

Pavel et Cylia sortirent, alertés par le bruit, et croisèrent Vlad et Lina, accompagnés de leurs deux fils, Vladi et Van. Hélia et Cassandra blêmirent en voyant les soldats commencer à brûler les maisons voisines:  
- Sauve-toi, Cassy! cria Hélia en brandissant son épée et en allant se placer près de son père.  
Aelo arriva à cet instant, sur le dos de Notos et cria:  
- Hélia! Cassy! Montez, il faut partir d'ici en vitesse!  
Elle ne voulait pas que ses amies se battent. Elle craignait trop que la prophétie se réalisât. Mais Hélia répliqua:  
- Notre village est en danger, nous n'allons pas partir sans nous battre, Aelo!  
- Hélia... commenca la jeune mystique de Jupiter.  
Mais elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à Hélia que si elle ne partait pas d'ici, elle mourrait. Et d'ailleurs, il était déjà trop tard pour fuir le combat. Un rayon de psynergie pourpre, venu d'on ne sait où, frappa Notos de plein fouet. Aelo fut contrainte de se poser, et à combattre à terre. A cet instant, ils virent cinq mystiques de Mars surgir, visiblement de niveau assez moyen, mais dont les épées paraissaient acérés. Piers ne se laissa guère impressionner:  
- Iceberg d'or!  
La puisssante congère de glace atteignit de plein fouet l'un des mystiques de Mars. Levant son épée, Piers bondit sur sa victime et frappa violemment la congère, la faisant voler en éclats. Il esquiva habilement le faisceau de flammes lancé par un autre qui voulait défendre son camarade. Aelo l'observa du coin de l'oeil, tandis que son Plasma atteignait un autre adversaire. Elle admirait la puissance du mystique de Mercure, mais cependant, elle lui en voulait. Piers savait également pour la prophétie, c'était logique. Autrement, pourquoi se serait-il donné la peine de les protéger toutes ces années, son frère et elle?  
Elle se sentait abominablement trahie.  
Aelo s'était toujours demandée comment oublier Piers, et bien maintenant, c'était pratiquement fait. La colère qu'elle nourrissait à son égard ainsi qu'à celui de son père avait suffit.  
Comment aimer des personnes qui trahissent ainsi votre confiance?  
Les larmes faillirent lui monter aux yeux, mais elle ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant. Son adversaire lui envoyait faisceau sur faisceau, mais son agilité lui permettait de compenser sa faible défense. Aelo se savait redoutable combattante tant qu'on ne la touchait pas. Elle observa longuement le mystique qui la contemplait de ses yeux rubis, avant d'enfin trouver la faille et de bondir. Son saï plongea comme l'éclair et lui transperca la gorge avant qu'il n'eût le temps de se protéger. L'épée lui entailla l'épaule, mais peu importe, il y'en avait maintenant un hors combat. Elle serra les dents, sentant le sang couler de son bras qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bouger.  
- Prière!  
Callisto venait de la soigner presque automatiquement. Aelo lui fit un sourire de remerciement et se précipita vers une autre cible, prise en charge par Hélia et Cassandra. Léos vint à cette instant leur prêter main-forte et un tornade gigantesque balaya deux mystique de Mars d'un coup. Le dernier en revanche, se révéla plus coriace. Aelo tenta donc de l'affaiblir:  
- Constriction!  
L'aura violette entoura bien le mystique de Mars, mais cela ne l'empêcha guère d'envoyer un gros météore droit vers Vladi et Van qui eurent tout juste le temps de se jeter par terre pour l'éviter. Piers n'hésita pas:  
- Givre!  
Le Djinn bleu se délia aussitôt, l'aura bleue claire entoura le mystique de Mars qui se retrouva incapable d'utiliser sa psynergie. Pavel se jeta sur lui et lui planta son épée en plein dans la poitrine. Pendant ce temps, Cylia, Lina et Vlad combattaient une autre escouade de soldats, les jetant à terre en un clin d'oeil. Pour un début de guerre, c'était déjà bien chaotique! Sofia, un peu plus loin, était hors d'haleine, venant de se débarrasser d'une dizaine de soldats à elle toute seule. Mais nul ne savait que la partie était encore très loin d'être gagnée...

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de passer au plan B, fit une silouette sur la falaise.  
Les deux hommes se tenaient sur l'un des sentiers du Mont Alpha, bien cachés par les rochers. Ils observaient de loin les combats. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les mystiques se défendaient bien! Alexeï approuva:  
- Oui, on va leur envoyer notre petite surprise... J'ai hâte de voir les ravages qu'elles vont faire!  
Il leva les bras et incanta:  
- Ô, flammes de l'enfer, esprits des ténébres! Je vous invoque! Que le parfum ennivrant de la mort se répande sous vos pas!  
Et dans un cercle de flammes surgirent les dix plus étranges créatures qu'on sût voir. Elles faisaient un peu penser aux sirènes, avec leur corps féminins, sauf qu'elles avaient des queues de serpents et sifflaient d'un air menacant.  
- Personne ne résiste au baiser des Lamias... ricanna Théros.

Pendant ce temps, Ivan et Euros atteignirent Val à leur tour. Et là, ils virent le rude combat auxquels étaient confrontés leurs amis et qui était très loin d'être fini...  
C'était la guerre!


	61. Chagrin et vengeance

Chapitre 61: Chagrin et Vengeance...

- Vite, il faut les aider! hurla Euros, fou d'inquiétude en voyant sa soeur et ses amis pris dans le combat.  
Ivan était déjà entrain de déchaîner les Plasma sur les autres soldats qui arrivaient. Mais les mystiques commencaient tous à fatiguer. Trop d'adversaires, c'était trop. Aelo avait arrêté de lancer des attaques d'envergure et dansaient au millieu des ennemis en les frappant de ses deux saïs. Son agilité et sa vitesse étaient très honorables, mais elle commencait à battre des paupières et à sentir la fatigue l'envahir. Elle pria mentalement pour que le combat cessât enfin. Elle n'en pouvait plus et elle ignorait si elle allait réussir à contrer la malédiction...  
Plus loin, Notos, toujours incapable de voler, essayait d'aider en broyant quelques victimes dans son bec. Le sang aspergeait le champs de bataille. Aelo en avait des hauts-le-coeur. Elle-même savait qu'elle ne devait pas être belle à voir, couverte de sueur et de sang comme elle l'était actuellement. Plus loin, Callisto avait ressorti ses jets tranchants. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Van savait pourquoi; Callisto avait horreur de se battre et de tuer. Si elle le faisait maintenant, c'était uniquement pour protéger ses amis. Elle essaya au maximum d'étouffer ses scrupules tandis que deux soldats s'écroulaient dans une gerbe de sang. Elle qui s'était promise de ne plus tuer après Aporha... Elle se dégoûtait elle-même.  
Hélia luttait comme elle le pouvait, tentant au maximum d'empêcher les adversaires de s'approcher de Cassandra. Son coeur d'aînée tremblait à la voir aussi exposée, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la mettre à l'abri, mais savait que c'était impossible dans toute cette pagaille. Elle n'avait plus qu'à prier...  
Jace décapita d'un coup de sabre le soldat qui se trouvait devant lui. Plus loin, Vladi déclencha un Giga-séïsme, faisant tomber toute une escouade.  
- Ca ira? demanda-t-il à son compagnon d'un ton inquiet.  
Jace hocha la tête. Tant que Vladi serait à ses côtés, il savait qu'il les repousserait tous. Il y était bien décidé.

Les Lamias s'étaient déployée autour de Val... Elles étaient maintenant plus d'une vingtaine... Il y'avait tant de sang frais que la reproduction était très aisée... Quelques villageoises qui avaient tenté de se sauver venaient de rejoindre leur rang...  
Alexeï avait eu une excellente de choisir ces créatures. Leur morsure était facilement soignable s'il s'agissait d'un homme. Encore que les Lamias pouvaient vider un humain de son sang en quelques minutes.  
En revanche, si la victime était une femme, alors, c'était différent. Elle se transformait et devenait également un monstre. En lâchant une telle plaie, Alexeï était sûre d'avoir la peau d'Aelo. Si elle ne se faisait pas tuer, elle deviendrait un monstre et ce serait ou son frère ou son père qui en finirait avec elle...  
Il en serait fini de la lumière de la prophétie...

- Bon sang, que sont ces créatures?  
Sofia venait de les apercevoir la première alors qu'elles débarquaient sur le champ de bataille en jetant des poignées de flammes. Et de minute en minute, leur nombre paraissait grossir... Callisto, elle, les regardait d'un air un peu surpris:  
- Il me semble en avoir déjà entendu parler, mais je suis incapable de dire de quoi il s'agit...  
- Le moment n'est pas venu d'en débattre! hurla Van en jetant un faisceau.  
Mais les Lamias semblaient des adversaires redoutables, et elles se jetèrent vers eux, en encaissant les Plasmas, les jets de glace, de feu, et les séïsmes sans aucun problème. Cependant, Vlad et Pavel en abattirent chacun une en utilisant Odyssée et ce fut là qu'ils eurent le choc. Les Lamias disparurent... Et laissèrent apparaître les cadavres ensanglantés de deux femmes:  
- Bon sang! Ce sont des personnes du village! hurla Lina.  
Callisto blêmit:  
- Ca y 'est, je me rappelle, hurla-t-elle. Méfiez-vous les filles! Si jamais vous vous faîtes mordre, vous serez transformées et vous deviendrez comme elles!  
- Et les garçons? demanda Pavel.  
- La morsure des Lamias est douloureuse, mais la malédiction ne se déclenche que s'il s'agit d'une femme ou d'une fille, répondit Callisto. Aussi ne vous faites pas mordre, parce que je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'annuler une malédiction! Je guéris les maladies, les blessures, mais pas ca!  
- Bel avertissement, commenta Hélia avant de lancer Ragnarok sur l'une des créatures.  
- Il n'y a vraiment aucun remède? demanda Piers qui ne voulait pas tuer d'innocents.  
- Aucun, dit Callisto. Ces femmes sont mortes, le moins que vous puissiez faire, c'est abréger leurs souffrances...  
- C'est révoltant de la part des Ombres d'utiliser de telles armes, dit Cylia. Je suis indignée!  
- Moi aussi, approuva Piers. C'est bas d'utiliser des innocents sans défense!  
Les femmes-serpents les attaquant, ils n'eurent plus d'autres choix que de se défendre et apprirent vite à ne plus avoir de pitié pour ces créatures qui n'avaient visiblement réellement plus rien d'humain. Le feu ne marchait pas très bien, mais en revanche, elles ne semblèrent pas apprécier la glace, normal pour des bêtes à sang-froid, qui en plus, semblaient adepte du feu. Van en fut donc quitte pour utiliser son épée. En revanche, Jace et Callisto déchaînèrent leurs plus belles stalactites de glace. Ivan, Euros et Aelo se servaient de leurs Plasma pour les paralyser, mais Aelo n'hésitait pas à les égorger avec ses saïs. Quelque soit le type de psynergie, une bonne arme blanche était toujours efficace si vous aviez le temps de vous en servir, pas de mystère! Aelo ne tarda pas à faire un carnage. Pavel et Vlad décapitèrent également plusieurs monstres. Un bain de sang et de venin se répandit autour d'eux. Piers et Sofia en tuèrent une dizaine d'un coup en gelant le terrain. Mais malheureusement, en plus des monstres, il y'avait toujours ces maudites escouades de soldats qui venaient!  
- Ils pululent comme grenouilles sous la pluie, gromella Van qui commencait à perdre patience. Ca et les Lamias, on ne va jamais en finir!  
- Courage Van, il ne faut pas se laisser abattre! cria Lina à son fils en brandissant son épée d'un air furibond.  
Vladi eut l'occasion de tester sa lame Gaïa pour la première fois. Il se concentra et un terrible tremblement de terre eut lieu, arrachant des blocs de rochers du sol. Les femmes-serpents n'apprécièrent guère d'être secouées, et de plus, il put mettre hors course une dizaine de soldats d'un coup. Pendant ce temps, les deux oiseaux-rocs, Astréos et Vif-Argent, faisaient également du dégât; ils provoquèrent plusieurs tornades qui soufflèrent les soldats, déchiquetèrent plusieurs Lamias... Pendant ce temps, Cassandra s'attaquait aux soldats non-mystiques, sachant qu'elle n'était malheureusement pas à la hauteur d'affronter des monstres... Et un miracle eut lieu. A un moment donné, elle s'énerva tellement qu'elle projeta sa psynergie sur une escouade entière... Et un Plasma, plus puissant qu'elle aurait pu espérer jaillit brusquement de ses paumes.  
- Wouahou, Cassy, tu t'améliores! lui cria Aelo.  
- Merci!  
Elle continua de se concentrer, et finalement, découvrit qu'elle détenait une plus grande puissance qu'elle ne pensait... Peut-être qu'il lui manquait juste un peu d'entraînement, après tout...  
Elle pensa à Skyler. Elle aurait rêvé de l'avoir auprés d'elle pour une telle bataille. Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée déjà, pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait continuer. Val était envahie, une armée très nombreuse s'y attaquait, et si elle ne continuait pas à se battre, de nombreuses vies humaines seraient perdues... Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les chassa avec colère, toujours plus déterminée.  
Pendant ce temps, Léos envoyait de puissants Plasmas, aidant à éradiquer plusieurs monstres. Ils étaient pratiquement une vingtaine sur le terrain en mystiques, et ils travaillaient tous en équipe, sans aucun problème. Les parents gardaient un oeil sur leurs enfants, mais ceux-ci montraient qu'ils étaient parfaitement capable de se défendre ce qui les rassurait. A un moment donné, cependant, Pavel paniqua:  
- Je ne vois plus Hélia! Hélia!  
Hélia se trouvait bien plus loin. Elle se battait contre une escouade de soldats quand elle s'était retrouvée encerclée par plusieurs Lamias et avait dû les affronter seule. Au départ, cela n'avait pas posé problème. Un petit Ragnarok par-ci par-là, un ou deux Giga-séïsme. Seulement, la dernière avait réussi à l'attaquer par derrière.  
Hélia n'avait rien pu faire, la monstresse avait été trop rapide. Elle avait senti la douleur fulgurante à son bras. Cela faisait mal... Terriblement mal. Le venin des Chiens de l'Enfer était réputé être le plus virulent et le plus douloureux, mais alors que dire de ca... Elle parvint à transpercer l'abominable créature de son épée, mais vit très bien le sang dégoutter de son bras... Elle s'était faite mordre.  
Les nausées l'envahirent, et elle se rappella avec horreur les paroles de Callisto. Le venin transformait les filles en Lamias...  
Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Allait-elle donc devenir un monstre à son tour?  
Le vertige et les nausées montaient de plus en plus... Des tâches rouges apparurent devant ses yeux. Elle s'écroula...

- Hélia!  
Ils venaient de tuer la dernière Lamias et les soldats survivants venaient de s'enfuir, apparement effrayés par la puissance des mystiques. Euros cherchait maintenant lui aussi la jeune femme, plus qu'affolé.  
- Elle n'est pas tombée au combat, dit Vlad. Son corps n'est nulle part!  
- Bon sang, alors où est-elle? hurla Cylia au bord de la panique. Hélia!  
- Hélia! hurla Cassandra.  
Alors qu'ils regardaient tous autour d'eux d'un air hébété, le cri de Callisto les alerta:  
- Regardez là-bas! Il en reste une!  
Une Lamias se dressait devant eux, apparement surgie de dernière minute. Mais Euros eut soudain le terrible doûte:  
- Vision!  
Et il poussa un cri d'horreur:  
- NON!  
A cet instant, le monstre attaqua avec un faisceau. Sans hésiter, Ivan riposta par un Plasma, Piers brandit son épée...  
- NON! hurla Euros. Ne lui faîtes pas de mal! C'est Hélia!  
- NON! cria Cylia. Pas ma fille! Pitié, non!  
- Non! gémit Cassandra.  
Pavel, lui, sentit des larmes brûlantes lui monter aux yeux et murmura:  
- N... Non...  
Leur hésitation faillit leur coûter la vie. La créature poussa un sifflement strident, un jet de flamme jaillit d'une de ses paumes, manquant d'atteindre Aelo de plein fouet, qui eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver:  
- Hélia, non!  
Vlad et Lina observaient tous les deux avec horreur. Ce fut Léos qui eut le courage de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas:  
- Pavel, Cylia... Je suis désolé, mais votre fille est morte... Cette créature n'a déjà plus rien à voir avec elle... Je ne perçoit qu'un esprit animal...  
- Non! Hélia!  
Cylia enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne pouvait admettre l'idée de perdre sa fille. C'en était trop pour elle, elle allait mourir...  
Ivan avait lui aussi presque les larmes aux yeux à l'idée de voir souffrir autant ses amis:  
- Je suis désolé, Pavel, murmura-t-il.  
L'homme brun, lui, regardait la créature qui avait été sa fille avec douleur. A cet instant, la Lamias se jeta en avant, prenant Callisto pour cible.  
- Non!  
Callisto se contenta de lui envoyer un petit rayon de glace pour la tenir à distance, mais n'osait pas plus la blesser que les autres. Aelo avait les larmes aux yeux.  
- Elle n'a plus rien d'Hélia, réussit-elle à dire d'une voix tremblante.  
Ivan dit enfin:  
- Pavel? Il faudrait abréger ses souffrances...  
L'homme brun ne répondit rien. Il serrait les dents et les poings. Lina regardait son frère, voyant la douleur dans ses yeux, impuissante à pouvoir le consoler. Enfin, Pavel redressa la tête, et la gorge trop serrée pour parler, hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Un Plasma envoyé par Ivan toucha la créature de plein fouet, la plaqua au sol, la paralysant. Elle se mit à gigoter misérablement dans tous les sens, mais elle était incapable de remuer.  
- NON!  
Euros se placa devant elle, horrifié:  
- On ne peut pas la tuer, Papa, non! Il y'a sûrement une autre solution!  
- Il n'y en a pas, dit Piers d'une voix grave. Les malédictions de ce genre n'ont nulle conjuration, à part la mort...  
- NON! hurla Euros.  
- Ecarte-toi, Euros, dit Ivan. Nous n'avons pas le choix.  
- Non, je refuse! Il y'a sûrement un moyen...  
Il se tourna vers sa soeur:  
- Aelo, dis-moi qu'il y'a un autre moyen...  
Aelo pleurait. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher le malheur qui venait de s'abattre sur eux. Elle dit entre deux sanglots:  
- Euros... Hélia est déjà morte... Ce que tu vois là, ce n'est pas elle...  
- Non!  
Euros se tourna vers Pavel, l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le coeur:  
- Pavel, c'est ta fille! Tu ne vas pas faire ca...  
Mais l'homme brun était déterminé, malgré l'intense douleur que l'on lisait sur son visage et ses épaules tremblantes:  
- Ma fille nous a déjà tous quittés...  
- NON! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ca!  
- Euros, écarte-toi! ordonna Ivan.  
- Non, je refuse!  
Et Euros projeta un éclair en direction de Pavel qui eut tout juste le temps de l'esquiver. Ivan, ne sachant plus que faire, tandis lui aussi une main et un coup de vent violent projeta Euros contre la barrrière rocheuse, le sonnant à moitié.  
- Papa! cria Aelo, effrayée.  
Pendant ce temps, Pavel s'était approché de la créature toujours à terre. Levant son épée, il prit une profonde inspiration. Pendant ce temps, Lina avait saisi Cylia dans ses bras et la forcait à garder la tête contre sa poitrine, voulant l'empêcher de regarder. Et Pavel plongea son épée dans le corps de la Lamias qui expira dans une mare de sang.  
- NON!  
Euros poussa un cri d'agonie. Libérée de la malédiction, la Lamias disparut, laissant place au corps sans vie de la jeune mystique de Vénus brune.  
- Hélia!  
Euros se précipita vers elle, incapable de contenir sa douleur:  
- Hélia, non! Mon amour, mon coeur, mon âme! Pourquoi?  
La douleur était si forte qu'il crut mourir. La femme qu'il aimait venait de périr sans qu'il puisse la protéger. Il était estropié. Il était mort à l'intérieur.  
Il s'écroula en larmes à côté du corps. Aelo l'y rejoignit, tentant de le serrer dans ses bras, mais il la repoussa:  
- Casse-toi, Aelo! T'as rien fait pour l'empêcher! Traîtresse, va! Et dire que tu la disais ton amie...  
- Tu es injuste! s'écria Aelo, en larmes!  
- Ta gueule!  
Il se redressa en larmes:  
- Vous tous ici, vous l'avez tuée!  
- Euros... commenca Ivan.  
- NON! Vous mériteriez que je vous tue tous! Mais avant, ce sont les Ombres que je veux... ET JE LES AURAI! Tous! Tous vont payer!  
- Euros! gémit Aelo qui se tenait la tête.  
Par le lien mental, elle recevait toutes les pensées de son frère et elles étaient tellement chargées de meurtres et de vengeance qu'Aelo en avait la nausée. Etait-ce bien son frère, ce démon qui se réveillait d'un coup?  
- Euros, non, ne laisse pas la colère te vaincre...  
- Je m'en vais leur faire payer!  
- Euros!  
Aelo se précipita derrière lui pour tenter de le retenir. Elle lui attrapa le bras, mais il se retourna et lui lanca un Plasma qui l'atteignit de plein fouet, la faisant crier de douleur, avant de sauter sur le dos de Vif-Argent qui décolla aussitôt dans les cieux.  
- Aelo!  
Ivan s'était précipité vers sa fille. Aelo se redressa, malgré le choc. Piers allait déjà vers elle pour la soigner:  
- Laissez-moi! hurla-t-elle.  
Ses yeux étaient à présent secs et enflammés. Elle jeta un dernier regard au corps d'Hélia avant de dire:  
- Il a raison... Nous tous ici, nous l'avons tuée! Par notre négligence!  
Elle alla vers Notos:  
- Je dois essayer de le ramener.  
Van, Vladi, Cassandra, Jace et Callisto avaient observé les événements en pleurant. Callisto s'approcha et exécuta une Prière sur le roc:  
- Voilà, comme ca, il peut à nouveau voler...  
- Merci, Callisto, dit Aelo d'une voix faible.  
Elle monta sur le dos du roc et disparut dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était en deuil. Ils s'étaient tous réunis à Kalay. Ivan revint à l'aube. Aelo, peu après. Elle n'avait pas trouvé trace d'Euros, et elle avait le visage terriblement marqué. Elle savait que désormais, plus rien ne pourrait empêcher la prophétie de se réaliser.  
- Je sais que vous pensiez nous protéger, Euros et moi, dit-elle à Ivan et Eléana. Mais ca ne change rien. Hélia était ma meilleure amie et il y'a beaucoup trop de colère en moi pour que je puisse rester ici. J'ai bientôt seize ans, je suis libre de décider de ce que je veux faire. Je vais partir. Je dois essayer de trouver Euros.  
Rien de ce qu'ils purent dire ne lui fit changer d'avis...  
Piers avait essayé de la retenir:  
- Ne pars pas, Aelo! Les Ombres te recherchent...  
- Je risque aussi bien ici qu'ailleurs, répliqua-t-elle.  
Elle le regarda et dit soudain:  
- Toi non plus, tu ne m'as rien dit...  
Piers sentit la tristesse lui déchirer la poitrine en voyant son regard si sombre. Aelo le regarda une dernière fois, la douleur transparaissant clairement sur son visage:  
- Je te dis au revoir... Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas avant longtemps...  
Et elle partit en courant.  
Elle atteignit rapidement la sortie de la ville, sa bandoulière sur l'épaule. L'herbe était humide de rosée sous ses pieds. Elle s'arrêta, les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux. Elle contempla les turquoises qu'elle portait au poignet. Ceux-ci ne signifiaient plus rien, à présent.  
Elle les retira et les laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Piers appartenait maintenant au passé, comme le reste de sa famille. Elle ne voulait plus garder aucune attache. Il ne lui restait que Notos.  
Elle l'enfourcha et prit la route du soleil levant...

Euros avait erré toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, l'épuisement l'oblige à s'arrêter... Il était tout près d'une montagne, il n'aurait pas su dire où il s'était arrêté... Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'Hélia était morte, que sa propre famille avait cautionné son exécution, et que les Ombres en étaient responsable. La haine bouillonnait comme un poison dans ses veines. Il avait pleuré toute la nuit.  
"Hélia..."  
Il n'avait même pas pu l'embrasser pour lui dire adieu, tout s'était passé si vite... Pavel l'avait empêché de la revoir, ils avaient finalement eu si peu de temps ensemble... Et pourtant, sans elle, il lui semblait que sa vie avait perdu son sens.  
"Hélia, je t'aime tellement..."  
Vengeance! Vengeance contre ceux qui lui avaient tout pris! Tout!  
- Euros?  
Un homme avec une cape noire arrivait vers lui. Le jeune homme blond releva la tête:  
- Qui êtes-vous?  
- Quelqu'un qui peut t'aider à te venger...  
- Vraiment?  
- Viens avec moi, et tu retrouveras une raison de vivre... Je sens toute cette douleur et toute cette haine en toi... Viens... Viens et tu pourras assouvir ta vengeance...  
- Je m'en remets à vous, murmura le jeune homme blond dans un souffle.  
- Sage décision...  
L'homme monta sur son roc. Celui-ci était noir comme la nuit. Euros monta sur le sien et le suivit, scellant son destin...

Piers courrait vers la sortie de la ville. Ivan et Eléana étaient bouleversés par la disparition de leurs enfants, mais la guerre était déclarée. L'adepte de Mercure se sentait vide. Aelo était partie comme ca, folle de douleur... Ivan venait de lui demander de la retrouver. Il savait que sa fille ne le laisserait pas approcher, mais vu l'entente qu'elle avait eue avec Piers, peut-être que ce dernier pourrait la faire revenir sur sa décision... En tout cas, il l'espérait.  
Alors qu'il était sur la sortie de la ville, Piers vit quelque chose scintiller dans l'herbe au soleil. Il le ramassa.  
C'était les turquoises qu'il avait offertes à Aelo pour son quinzième anniversaire. Nouvelle déchirure. Sa propriétaire avait décidé de s'en défaire. Elle lui en voulait donc autant...  
Et pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que si quelqu'un pouvait retrouver Aelo, c'était bien lui. Il connaissait l'adolescente mieux que personne, à part son frère.  
"Je te retrouverai, Aelo... Où que tu sois..."


	62. Livre III, introduction

Chapitre 62: Livre III, introduction

Livre 3: Le lien du sang

Cinq ans après les événements du livre II, "La déchéance d'un coeur innocent", Weyard est plongé dans un total chaos, suite à la folie des hommes.  
Les soldats d'Antara ont envahi les autres continents par ordre de leurs souverains, devenus de plus en plus belliqueux au fil des années... Mais qui tire réellement les ficelles?  
Certains ont la réponse à cette question...

Dans une nuit sans lune, la violence vient d'éclater et un homme court à perdre haleine à travers bois. Il s'agit de Piers, qui erre sur Antara à la recherche de la seule personne capable d'arrêter le désastre qui est en cours. Mais arrivera-t-il cependant à sauver sa propre vie?

Aelo, le vent d'ouest...  
Aelo, l'élue...  
Aelo, la femme à abattre...  
Recherchée plus que jamais par Eolos, Aelo tente de tirer son épingle du jeu, appuyée par les mystiques qui ont rejoint le combat contre les tyrans d'Antara. Rien n'arrête cette jeune guerrière au sang-froid et à l'intelligence hors du commun, qui est une énigme pour ses compagnons autant que pour ses ennemis. Mais Aelo parviendra-t-elle à retrouver son frère disparu, et surtout à trouver elle-même paix et sérénité?

Ivan est en prison! Déterminés à se servir de lui pour attirer Aelo, dont ils ont tous juré la perte, les Ombres l'ont capturé. Mais cependant, ils ont ommis une chose...  
Eléana, son épouse, toujours fidéle malgré un couple à la dérive suite aux bouleversants événements d'il y'a cinq ans, va se démener pour le faire libérer... Et user pour cela de tout son génie...

Pendant ce temps, le terrible cavalier au Roc blanc déchaîne sa haine...  
Est-il ennemi ou allié des Ombres? Nul ne le sait, car seule une personne connait sa véritable identité ainsi que ses motivations... Lui aussi semble rechercher quelque chose, mais de quoi peut-il s'agir?

Batailles, trahisons, luttes intestines, quêtes et passions se déchaînent tout autour de nos héros. Tôt ou tard, la prophétie achévera son accomplissement. Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque le Vent d'Est et le Vent d'ouest se retrouveront de nouveau face à face?


	63. Te retrouver

Chapitre 63: Te retrouver...

Piers saignait. Sa main se crispa sur son épaule et un sifflement de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres serrées. Appuyé contre le tronc d'un pin, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.  
Ses ennemis approchaient, et il était seul. Seul face à une armée même pas humaine.  
Quelles sales créatures que les Golems noirs! Encore une blessure comme celle-là, et il serait incapable de fuir. Il ne sentait déjà plus son bras. Ses prunelles dorées embrassèrent l'horizon du regard. La nuit noire ne lui permettait pas de distinguer grand chose, à part les arbres voisins. Avait-il réussi à les distancer?  
Il retenta une Prière pour soigner son bras. Mais comme il devait s'y attendre, la plaie se rouvrit, et le sang coula de plus belle.  
Allait-il donc mourir ainsi, vidé de son sang?  
Et tout ceci pourquoi, au juste?  
Il serra les dents en repensant à la personne pour laquelle il était entrain de se faire à moitié tuer. Une personne dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis cinq ans, qui devait sûrement se ficher de lui comme de sa première chemise, et pourtant, il s'acharnait pour la retrouver. Il fallait dire qu'il avait deux excellentes raisons de le faire:  
La première, parce qu'il avait fait une promesse, et qu'il était décidé à la tenir. Son sens de l'honneur lui interdisait de la trahir.  
La seconde, parce qu'il y'avait une prophétie en jeu et qu'assez de détails avaient été négligés comme ca. Si on était intervenu plus vite, on aurait peut-être pu éviter profusion de morts inutiles. Aussi, il allait remettre la main sur cette fichue gamine, et tant pis pour la façon dont elle le recevrait! De toute façon, il ne la lâcherait plus d'une semelle!  
Il poussa un soupir. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait manifester tant d'entêtement à vouloir faire quelque chose... C'était plutôt typique des mortels.  
A cet instant, un rayon de feu jaillit de l'horizon et frappa le tronc d'arbre juste à côté de lui. Bon, c'était sûr, il n'était toujours pas en sécurité. Il se remit à courir, en priant à nouveau tous les dieux du cosmos de lui venir en aide. Mais apparement, les dieux avaient décidé de faire grève. Il fit un roulé-boulé pour éviter un nouveau tir, qui fit exploser le sol et détruisit deux arbres dans une longue gerbe de flammes. L'incendie commenca à se propager aux arbres voisins. La forêt allait sans aucun doûte y passer.  
Le Lémurian retint un nouveau gémissement de douleur en se tenant le bras. Les cascades étaient vraiment déconseillées dans son état. Mais visiblement, il n'y avait personne pour lui porter secours. La lance de la peur lui poignarda le ventre lorsqu'il vit ses poursuivants se rapprocher dangereusement. Il tenta à nouveau de s'enfuir, mais cette fois, une explosion le fit tomber au sol. Il se retourna... Et un rayon pourpre le frappa en plein dans le ventre. Son souffle se coupa, une douleur atroce le foudroya, il essaya de respirer, mais l'air n'arrivait plus que par bulles, des taches rouges apparurent devant ses yeux...  
Il perdit connaissance.

Un cri perçant se fit entendre du haut du ciel. Une ombre gigantesque survolait la forêt, semblant chercher quelque chose. Rien ne permettait de distinguer réellement l'ombre, à part qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un oiseau-roc. Sur son dos, il avait un cavalier, mais impossible à distinguer à cet distance. Ses yeux brillant dans l'obscurité semblaient examiner les alentours. Et soudain, voyant de loin les lueurs de l'incendie, il s'y dirigea, le roc planant silencieusement dans la nuit. Les golems noirs d'apprêtaient en finir avec leur victime...  
Le roc fondit sur eux. Les golems noirs étaient presque insensibles à la psynergie, mais le bec et les serres d'un roc étaient aussi dûrs que le diamant. Les griffes d'airain défoncèrent les plastrons de métal noir, le bec sectionna ce qui lui tenait lieu de tête, le vol bien rapide esquiva les rayons de feu. Le vol en rase-motte jeta les derniers par terre, avant qu'ils ne fussent achevés par un coup de bec au bon endroit. Par chance, ils n'étaient que cinq. Le dernier montra un peu plus de difficulté, esquivant habilement les attaques de l'oiseau, son bras de métal tirant ses flammes meurtrières. Mais finalement, il succomba à un coup de bec qui défonca ce qui lui tenait lieu de poitrine, arracha la pierre rouge qui s'y trouvait et lui donnait la vie et l'énergie. Le roc se posa enfin près de l'homme à terre. Le cavalier en descendit et son identité fut enfin révélée à la lueur des flammes.  
C'était une jeune femme qui devait avoir pas plus de vingt ans. Ses cheveux sombres étaient ramenés en arrière en une queue de cheval, elle portait une tenue noire moulante. Deux saïs pendaient à sa ceinture. Sa démarche était féline, et ce qui frappait dans son apparence, c'était les deux grandes prunelles violettes, tranchant avec la matité de sa peau qui avait des reflets dorés à la lueur des flammes. Elle s'approcha de l'homme à terre, mit une main devant sa bouche en le reconnaissant. Une émotion indescriptible venait de se peindre sur son visage:  
- Toi... Mais que fais-tu donc ici?  
Elle se pencha et le saisissant par les bras, tenta de le tirer. Mais elle avait des difficultés. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant d'ailleurs, elle était une jeune femme et tentait de soulever un homme qui devait bien faire ses quatre-vingt kilos. Voyant sa blessure, elle poussa un juron. Son roc s'approcha:  
- Non, Notos, n'essaie pas de le soulever, tu risques d'aggraver ses blessures!  
Mais le roc semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il se coucha sur son ventre, juste à côté des deux personnes et étendit une aile. La jeune femme parvint ainsi après deux minutes d'efforts à mettre le blessé sur le dos de l'oiseau. Elle poussa un profond soupir, puis réalisa que vues ses plaies, l'homme n'en avait pour plus de quelques minutes. Elle fouilla dans son sac, en tira une potion et en aspergea la plaie. Cela ne la guérirait pas, les rayons des golems ne cicatrisaient ni par la psynergie, ni par autre chose, mais déjà, l'hémorragie diminuerait, le temps qu'elle puisse l'amener à des guérisseurs compétents... Et elle en connaissait au moins une, qui soignerait cette plaie en moins d'un clin d'oeil. Par chance, elle n'était pas si loin d'ici... Une demie-heure de vol tout au plus.  
Le roc décolla dans la nuit.

Piers ouvrit les yeux.  
Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Il regarda vers son ventre et constata qu'il n'y avait plus trace de blessures. Il se rendit à cet instant compte qu'il était torse nu, mais compris qu'on lui avait sûrement ôté son haut pour le soigner. Il n'avait plus rien à l'épaule non plus. Il se sentait fatigué, mais sans plus. La chambre avait des murs d'un beige clair lumineux, aux reflets dorés dans la lumière de la lampe sur la table de chevet.  
- Alors? Content de revenir parmi les vivants?  
Piers tressaillit en entendant le son de la voix, qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il regarda en face de lui... et son coeur rata un battement sous le coup de la surprise.  
- Aelo?  
Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Même si elle n'était pas tout à fait comme dans son souvenir. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait gardé le souvenir d'une adolescente joyeuse, bien que taciturne, et respirant la joie de vivre. Bon, après, les derniers événements avait un peu changé les choses... Mais là, il avait peine à la reconnaitre. Etait-ce bien Aelo, cette beauté brune qui se tenait devant lui?  
Aelo n'avait plus rien de la petite fille, ni de l'adolescente qu'il avait connue. Ses boucles noisettes pailettées de dorés, qu'il avait bien reconnues, étaient relevés en une queue de cheval étincellante qui lui descendait jusqu'en bas du dos. Son teint d'ivoire doré tranchait toujours autant avec la couleur d'améthyste claire de ses yeux, enchâssés dans un visage fin, au front haut et buté... Et surtout, marqué par une gravité et une tristesse sans nom. C'était cela, en réalité, qui l'avait choqué. La jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui était d'une grande beauté, mais d'une beauté sombre et triste. Chaque trait de son visage était marqué de ce désespoir profond. Ses lèvres fines mais d'un rose pâle n'avaient pas esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire tandis qu'elle s'était adressé à lui. Elle avait même un air un peu sévére, et il remarqua qu'elle tenait toujours ce port de tête un peu hautain qu'il lui avait connu. Il pensa à Eléana. Eléana avait eut cet air de princesse des glaces durant sa quête contre Antinos, mais par la suite, il l'avait connue irradiante de chaleur humaine et toujours un peu insouciante comme une enfant. En revanche, Aelo avait cet air déjà bien adulte, que confére l'expérience et les événements de la vie. Le chagrin qui émanait d'elle frappa Piers en plein coeur, il sentit immédiatement la rancune qu'il avait accumulée contre elle s'atténuer un peu. Elle avait dû vivre un enfer durant toutes ces années.  
- Ca faisait longtemps, dit-elle d'une voix grave.  
Piers se redressa avant de répondre:  
- Que s'est-il passé? J'ai cru que ces golems avaient décidé de m'achever.  
- Tu as eu de la chance. J'étais partie survoler le bois en éclaireur. Les flammes se voyaient de loin. Je t'ai aperçu, j'ai anéanti les monstres et je t'ai ramené ici. Tu es en sécurité. Callisto t'a remis sur pied en un clin d'oeil.  
- Elle est donc ici aussi? Comment a-t-elle donc pu te trouver?  
La colère monta de nouveau en lui:  
- Ton père et moi nous étions morts d'inquiétude, lança-t-il d'un ton brusque. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas contactés?  
Elle baissa légérement les yeux. Elle semblait avoir perdu un peu son assurance, mais rétorqua:  
- Les ombres veulent ma peau à tout prix. J'ai pensé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de leur faciliter la tâche en me repointant à la maison. J'ai été gardée dans l'ignorance durant quinze ans, Piers! Je suis obligée de faire avec les quelques éléments que j'ai, et je peux te dire que ces cinq dernières années ont été les plus dures que je n'ai jamais passées!  
- Et bien tu n'as pas été la seule! répliqua le Lémurian d'un ton rude, mais calme. Ton père te cherche et se fait un sang d'encre. Et moi, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour te trouver!  
Aelo sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Ainsi, c'était pour cela que Piers se trouvait là ce soir? Il l'avait cherchée... Une vague de souffrance lui étreignit la poitrine, elle sentit des larmes lui serrer la gorge, mais battit des paupières, décidée à ne pas les laisser sortir. Elle était encore trop en colère après lui, et après sa famille.  
- Tu aurais dû convaincre mon père de ne pas garder le silence.  
- C'est donc ca que tu me reproches? répliqua l'homme aux cheveux turquoises. Il voulait vous protéger ton frère et toi, Aelo. Et à l'époque, ca semblait la meilleure solution. Après, quand les événements se sont enchaînés, quand vous êtes revenus avec Callisto, oui, il aurait dû vous le dire. Mais ta mère s'y opposait. Nul parmi nous n'avait le courage de vous révéler pareille chose.  
- Et maintenant, mon frère est dans la nature, répliqua Aelo, et je me demande si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il est devenu... Cela va faire cinq ans qu'il m'a tourné le dos... Cinq ans que je le cherche, sans pouvoir le trouver...  
- Je peux comprendre que tu nous en veuilles, dit enfin Piers. Mais avoir affronté toute seule ces événements n'était pas la solution. Tes parents t'aiment, et ont besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité, Aelo.  
- Mon père le sait, dit Aelo. Ses visions l'auraient averti si j'étais sur le point de mourir ou si j'avais vraiment des ennuis.  
Elle ajouta:  
- Je suis désolée pour la peine que je t'ai causée, Piers. Mais ca ne change rien. Mon coeur est toujours empli de colère, et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Hélia était ma meilleure amie, et je n'arrive pas à me pardonner à moi-même sa mort. La soif de vengeance et la haine ont ôté tout bon sentiment à mon frère. Je ne me suis pas contentée de partir à la recherche de mon frère, quand je vous ai quittés. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner. De m'éloigner et d'oublier... Ce qui est arrivé est de notre faute à tous, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
Piers sentit un poignard lui percer de nouveau le ventre. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant. Aelo souffrait plus qu'elle ne le montrait, il le voyait bien. Il regretta de ne pas l'avoir trouvée plutôt. Il s'était bien attendu à ne pas être accueilli avec le sourire, mais il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à trouver ainsi une jeune femme complètement dévastée, torturée par le chagrin et la culpabilité.  
"Tu étais si souriante, il n'y a pas si longtemps, Aelo... Un rayon de soleil pour nous tous qui t'aimions... Qu'es-tu donc devenue? Que t'avons-nous donc fait?"  
- Où m'as-tu emmené? demanda-t-il enfin.  
- Tu es au quartier général des Ailes de Givre. Nous formons un mouvement de combat contre les Ombres.  
- Le nom est un peu étrange...  
- Nous sommes essentiellement des chasseurs du ciel et des mystiques de Mercure, la plupart nous viennent du Peuple Maïa qui refuse de se soumettre aux dirigeants d'Antara, ces pitoyables marionettes aux mains de la confrérie des Neuf... Après, nous avons deux mystiques de Mars aussi, dont un que tu connais... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sont devenus Vladi et Jace. Skyler est mort. Ca fait quatre ans. Cassandra a mis un temps fou pour s'en remettre mais je crois qu'elle remonte la pente. La mort de sa soeur aînée lui a fait beaucoup de mal.  
- Je m'en doûte...  
Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Skyler mort... Le destin était cruel.  
- Que s'est-il passé? Pour Skyler?  
Aelo eut un air sombre:  
- Il est vrai que "laissé pour mort" serait plus juste. Il est tombé dans un abîme lors d'une de nos premiers batailles. J'ai écumé avec mes chasseurs toute la zone, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé de corps...  
- Je suis désolé...  
- De quoi? répliqua Aelo.  
Elle avait un air encore bien furieux au fond des yeux. Piers lâcha un soupir:  
- Au fait, merci de m'avoir sauvé...  
- De rien, c'était naturel. Après tout, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu aurais fait de même pour moi.  
Piers se leva et se planta en face d'elle d'un air décidé:  
- Ne parle pas au passé...  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit d'un ton déterminé:  
- Comme les autres, à ta naissance, j'ai fait le serment de te protéger Aelo, et je continuerai à le faire, même si tu dois me détester pour cela. Je t'ai retrouvé, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je te laisse de nouveau disparaître pendant cinq ans!  
Le visage d'Aelo parut un court moment s'adoucir, puis elle le regarda d'un air triste:  
- Te détester? Il m'en coûterait trop... Te fermer mon coeur a déjà été bien assez difficile...  
Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce. Quand celle-ci se fut refermée, Aelo laissa enfin ses larmes couler.


	64. La traque continue

Chapitre 64 : La traque continue...

A des milles à l'ouest du repaire des Ailes de Givre, forteresse aussi inaccessible que ne l'était l'île où se réfugiaient maintenant les ennemis déclarés des Ombres, une tour d'argent miroitante sous le soleil, si haute qu'elle atteignait les nuages. Le sommet était ouvert en une large baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur l'horizon. La base était ceinte par une haute muraille. De plus, pour un mystique avisé, la perception d'une aura violette était possible; elle était à la fois bouclier et attaque. Quiconque pénétrait dans cette tour était désormais privé de sa psynergie, hormis le maître des lieux et ceux qu'il avait autorisés au préalable à entrer...  
Eolos avait deux façons d'entrer dans sa demeure; ou il passait par la porte, et il grimpait par l'ascenceur, ou alors, il accédait par le sommet... Grâce à son roc noir. Il avait soumis la bête depuis très longtemps, mais il évitait de s'en servir en dehors d'Antara; elle était trop répérable, et la première règle des Ombres était d'agir dans le secret. Il tendit la main. Au contact d'un Plasma, la baie vitrée se volatilisa, et il put atterir sur la corniche.Là, six personnes vêtus de capes noires l'attendaient.  
- Tu es en retard, Eolos! lanca l'un des mystiques en ôtant sa capuche, l'air furibond. Il avait des cheveux argent courts, un visage ridé et surtout était bien plus petit que l'interlocuteur auquel il parlait sans ménagement, mais ne semblait pas être effrayé. Quelque chose en lui faisait deviner une grande puissance.  
- Mon jeune pion favori me donne beaucoup de travail, répondit Eolos avec un ricannement. Il a été si facile de le monter contre le monde... A l'heure qu'il est, le voici reparti vers Océnia, achever de faire tomber la région entre nos mains... Ou devrais-je dire, entre mes mains, puisqu'il croit agir contre nous...  
- Ca ne me plaît pas, dit brusquement une femme blonde aux yeux bleu-violet en s'approchant. Tu fais un peu trop cavalier seul, Eolos, en ce moment. Quelle sont tes véritables motivations? Es-tu pour nous ou contre nous?  
- Serena, Serena... rit Eolos. Je n'apprécie guère tes insinuations. Pour une mystique de Jupiter, tu manque sincèrement d'intelligence... Ne voyez-vous pas au contraire que je nous protége mieux que jamais? Au début, Euros aurait dû mourir. Nous avons tenté de l'éliminer dés sa naissance, mais lui et sa petite garce de soeur ont eu jusqu'ici une chance phénoménale. Tu connais bien les règles, Serena, et tu sais tout comme moi qu'il est pratiquement impossible de contrer réellement une prophétie. La meilleure chose à faire était donc de la faire tourner... A notre avantage!  
Il marqua une pause, et ajouta:  
- En manipulant Euros comme je le fais, je l'empêche de nous nuire, tout en portant des coups fatals à nos ennemis... Le Cavalier au Roc blanc a fait couler beaucoup de sang partout où il est passé... En reprenant aux autres tyrans leurs terres, il renforce notre propre position... Et il était temps, car vu ce qui s'est passé à Grenada il y'a cinq ans, vous savez que les pions sur l'échiquier doivent être constamment remplacés...  
Il ajouta:  
- Mais de toute manière, ce serait plutôt à MOI de vous demander des comptes! Où est Aelo? Pourquoi cette garce est-elle toujours en vie? Euros n'est pas un danger, loin de là! En revanche, cette petite saleté...  
Il serra les dents. Plus personne ne disait rien. Ils l'avaient tous traquée durant cinq ans, mais avaient été incapable de lui mettre la main dessus. Et pourtant, les visions sur elle n'avaient guère manqué, plusieurs fois, ils l'avaient de justesse manquée... Mais à chaque fois, la rusée cavalière au roc d'or les avait ridiculisés. Tuant volontiers leurs mercenaires, leurs représentants dans les villes(alors que c'étaient pour la plupart des mystiques expérimentés), évitant en revanche les affrontements directs avec Théros et Alexeï, Aelo et ses amis étaient insaisissables. Le dernier coup en date avait été de placarder dans la Cité d'Aporha des affiches appellant à rejoindre le mouvement "Ailes de Givre" et à le soutenir. Le peuple Maïa les soutenait pratiquement officiellement, ainsi que d'autres peuples du sud du continent. Aelo se montrait d'une intelligence incroyable, capable de passer en un éclair de la provocation à la discrétion absolue, de venir pratiquement se pointer droit sous leur nez, pour repartir dans la brume aussi vite... Eolos n'en était pas surpris. La petite tenait bel et bien de son père! Difficile de croire qu'elle avait à peine dix-neuf ans passés...  
- Elle aura vingt ans dans quelques jours, dit-il d'un ton grave. Mais vous avez de la chance. Nos contacts à Angara viennent de m'informer qu'ils ont réussi à capturer son bien-aimé père Ivan!  
- Dix contre un qu'il s'évade! ricana Cielos, le mystique de Mercure aux mèches bleus et au teint blafard. Capturer Ivan de Kalay... C'est l'un des mystiques de Jupiter les plus redoutables!  
- Et pourtant, l'un de mes meilleurs lieutenants y est parvenu... Il l'a piégé avec de la poudre d'analchimie, a neutralisé Astréos, le Seigneur des vents qui a eu droit à un bel enclos bien solide... Et à l'heure qu'il est, le prisonnier est prêt à être transféré ici... J'ai l'intention de confier la mission à toi, Alexeï, mais vu que Sil et toi aviez laissé filer la sirène à l'époque, je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment compter sur vous...  
- A votre place, non, ricana Théros...  
- Oh, tu peux parler, Théros! lança Alexeï d'un ton rogue. Tu n'as pas fait beaucoup mieux, tu n'aurais jamais dû laisser Sil seul avec des prisonniers si redoutables!  
- Suffit, les chamailleries, dit gentiment Eolos. Je vais moi-même m'occuper du transfert d'Ivan avec mon fidèle Néron... Vu qu'il sait maintenant presque à coup sûr que je suis bel et bien une Ombre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me cacherais encore en face de lui... Ce sera tellement jouissif de le tenir en mon pouvoir et qui plus est, de lui expliquer dans les moindres détails comment son fils est devenu l'une des plus infâmes ordures du pays... Et Aelo sera bientôt en mon pouvoir, car même si cela fait apparement cinq ans qu'elle a coupé les ponts avec ses parents, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à laisser son père pourrir dans sa geôle...  
- Mais cela signifie que nous risquons de devoir affronter un magnifique détachement de combat des Ailes de Givre, dit avec inquiétude Ignifus, le deuxième mystique de Mars du groupe.  
- C'est bien pour cela que je ne l'amène pas ici, répliqua Eolos. Je vais réutiliser la citadelle d'Aporha... De plus, ce sera le premier lieu où Aelo pensera à se rendre... Ainsi, elle accédera facilement à l'information sans que cela ne paraisse trop louche... Et tombera dans le piège!  
Serena répliqua:  
- Aelo n'est pas si stupide! Sinon, nous l'aurions déjà capturée.  
- Non, cette demoiselle est loin d'être stupide, je le sais bien, dit Eolos. C'est une ennemie d'envergure, mais elle a le même problème que son père... Elle est beaucoup trop sensible... Et elle se sent sûrement bien coupable de s'être éloignée de la demeure familliale en dépit de sa colère... Aelo ne laissera pas tomber son père. Et quant à l'escadron qui l'accompagnera, je pense que nous devrions pouvoir en venir à bout, avec un peu de poudre d'analchimie et quelques golems noirs...  
- A ce sujet, j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre, dit Ignifus le mystique de Mars aux cheveux pourpres. Piers nous a échappé.  
Cielos se leva d'un bond:  
- Ce satané Lémurian! Combien de temps devrais-je encore le voir en vie?  
Eonos eut un air sombre:  
- Il n'est pas facile à capturer et encore moins à tuer, c'est bien vrai...  
- Du temps et de l'énergie gaspillés, dit Serena. Il reste moins important à éliminer qu'Aelo, il me semble?  
- Détrompez-vous.  
Eolos avait une étincelle dans les yeux:  
- Au contraire, il est aussi dangereux qu'elle. Une partie de mon esprit s'est focalisée sur lui et son but est simple. Il veut retourner la prophétie contre nous. Il fait partie de la bande d'imbécile qui pensent qu'Aelo est l'élue et il donnera sa vie sans hésiter pour la protéger. Ne sous-estimez pas sa force...  
Alexeï eut un ricanement:  
- C'est vrai qu'ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, les petits idiots prêts à se faire tuer pour protéger le vent d'Ouest... Même sa mère Eléana n'en avait pas autant à son service...  
Cielos tapa du poing sur la table:  
- Cette petite pute aura bientôt fini de nous ennuyer! Pour ma part, je suis bien décidé à avoir sa peau! Et quant au Lémurian, j'en fais une affaire personnelle! Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier qu'il m'a obligé à tuer ma soeur...  
- J'y compte bien, dit Eolos. Cielos, je veux que tu traques Piers toi-même et que tu me rapportes son cadavre! Ta haine envers lui devrait être un assez bon stimulant, n'est-ce pas?  
Eolos savait à merveille l'art de manipuler ses Ombres. Jusqu'ici,Cielos avait eu bien d'autres missions à remplir. Mais Cielos désirait plus que quiconque avoir le cadavre de Piers sous ses yeux, et le mystique de Jupiter était sûr qu'il y parviendrait. La haine était un excellent moteur. Eolos le savait mieux que personne. D'ailleurs le mystique de Mercure hochait déjà la tête:  
- Je le tuerai de mes mains...  
Ignifus le regarda:  
- Ca m'étonnerait que tu y parviennes, il a réussi à tenir mes golems noirs en échec!  
- J'y parviendrai! J'y mettrai cent ans, s'il le faut, mais j'y parviendrai!  
Il quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé. Eolos se tourna vers les autres:  
- Serena, Eonos, à Aporha. Alexeï, Ignifus, Théros, vous viendrez avec moi chercher notre cher prisonnier... Nous partons dans une heure.  
Serena se leva de sa démarche de reine, ses longs cheveux d'or pâle volant derrière elle. Ses prunelles bleu-violet observérent encore un instant Eolos d'un air soupçonneux avant de se diriger vers la sortie, sa robe noire glissant au rythme de ses mouvements. Eonos la suivit sans mot dire et tous deux quittèrent la pièce. Théros se tourna vers Eolos:  
- Et à quelles tortures soumettrons-nous Ivan pour le punir de ses manières?  
Eolos rit:  
- C'est moi-même qui m'en occuperais, j'ai un compte à régler avec lui depuis longtemps... Au passage, j'aurais adoré m'occuper de Léos et d'Hamo, mais je crains que cela ne se puisse guère, avec tous les gêneurs que nous avons déjà à éliminer...  
- Hamo doit sûrement savoir à l'heure qu'il est que nous détenons son frère captif, dit Alexeï. Je ne pense pas qu'elle restera sans rien faire, même si elle n'a jamais eu le sens de la famille.  
- Hamo est elle aussi plutôt concentrée vers Aelo, répondit Eolos. Elle cherche aussi le moyen de nous contrer, et de contrer Euros, par la même occasion. .La dernière vision que j'ai eue d'elle la montrait vers Contigo. Elle a dû aller crier sa détresse au temple d'Anémos, ajouta-t-il avec un ricanement.  
Théros, Alexeï et Ignifus se joignirent à son hilarité. Enfin, Eolos dit:  
- Il est temps que vous vous prépariez. Nous partons d'ici une heure...  
Ses trois complices quittèrent donc la pièce. Eolos resta seul à méditer. Par la baie vitrée, il contempla Néron, son roc noir, qui planait telle une ombre sur la colline... Ombre parmi les ombres, telle était le rapace... C'était un peu sa signature, à Antara. L'homme prit une profonde inspiration. Il jouait à un jeu dangereux et il en était parfaitement conscient. De plus, il était contrarié par le nombre croissant d'opposants qu'il avait en face de lui. Mais son plus grand souci était Aelo...  
Aelo...  
Quand il pensait à elle, la haine le submergeait. Il se demanda si elle était déjà capable de percevoir la haine qu'il lui portait. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais cependant, le lien mental qu'il avait vis à vis d'elle ne faisait que se dévellopper, il le sentait. Aelo... Sa Némésis, et la seule faille de la prophétie...  
Mais à présent, il avait bon espoir de pouvoir lui régler son compte en peu de temps. Aelo ne laisserait pas son père pourrir dans sa geôle, il en était convaincu.

La ville de Dagma était poussiéreuse à souhait. Du moins, la ville basse. Tous les mois, les soldats du gouverneur passaient dans la ville avec le collecteur d'impôts et allaient extorquer des sommes trop élevées pour les revenus des habitants les moins riches. Ce matin-là, profitant de la brise matinale, les enfants jouaient dans les ruelles sales et couvertes de poussières. Soudain, le bruit de la marche les fit frissonner.  
- J'aperçois quelque chose! cria une fillette en haillons qui avait grimpé sur un toit. Une troupe se dirige vers nous!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent vouloir? demanda un gamin.  
Un adolescent, qui devait avoir dans les quatorze ans, lui, comprit tout de suite:  
- Ca va chauffer! Ils viennent pour l'impôt, à tout parier! Des gens du quartier ont pas dû payer!  
- Bon sang, planquez-vous alors! cria quelqu'un d'autre!  
La petite bande de gamins se dispersa d'un coup, terrorisée d'avance à l'idée de quelques représailles. Ils crièrent en allant vers les maisons:  
- L'armée du Gouverneur arrive! L'armée du Gouverneur arrive!  
La vingtaine de soldats en chevaux était menée par un homme barbu, visiblement capitaine à en juger par les décorations qui ornaient son uniforme pourpre. Il avait un long sabre passé à la ceinture, ainsi qu'un long poignard à la lame effilée. Il émit un rictus cruel. Une fois de plus, ces radins d'habitants n'avaient pas versé leur dû... Il allait leur en cuire!  
Les chevaux s'avancèrent, piétinant les quelques rares parterres de fleurs qui poussaient devant certaines maisons et s'arrêtèrent devant la dernière du village, qui était minuscule. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de trois pièces. Le capitaine défonca la porte d'un coup de pied et y entra, suivi par cinq soudards. Dans la pièce, un homme d'une trentaine d'année tenait un tison à la main en un pitoyable geste de défense, tandis que derrière lui, sa jeune femme et deux petits enfants, un garçon et une fille, se cachaient. A en juger par le ventre arrondi de la mère, un troisième enfant s'annoncait. Il viendrait d'ici la fin de l'année.  
- Que nous voulez-vous? lança le paysan d'un ton agressif.  
- Vous n'avez pas payé la taxe mensuel, lanca le capitaine d'un ton rogue en montrant un papier. Le collecteur vous a signalé à la garde. Je vous conseille de le régler tout de suite, sinon...  
- Sinon quoi? répliqua l'homme d'un ton furibond. Déjà que nous ne mangeons pas tous les jours, ici! Ma femme attend un bébé et de plus, les potagers ne rendent rien à cause de la canicule, pour rappel, il n'y a plus eu une seule goutte de pluie depuis le début du printemps, à ce rythme, nous allons tous mourir!  
- Tu oses critiquer le gouverneur? lanca le capitaine d'un ton doucereux. Ca ne me plaît pas du tout, ca...  
Son épée sauta dans sa main à la vitesse de l'éclair et l'homme fut décapité. Son épouse hurla.  
- Ta gueule, petite salope! lanca le capitaine en la voyant ainsi horrifiée.  
Sans aucune pitié, il lui enfonça son arme dans la poitrine, et tourna sauvagement la lame. Elle poussa un cri d'agonie, s'écroula dans une mare de sang, qu'augmentait l'agonie du petit enfant à l'intérieur d'elle, qui ne naîtrait désormais jamais... Terrifiés, les petits enfants se mirent à pleurer.  
- J'ai dis: Vos gueules! lança l'homme cruel avant de planter sa lame dans le corps du petit garçon qui s'écroula à côté de sa mère. Criant de peur, la gamine tenta de s'enfuir, mais il la rattrapa et son épée lui trancha la tête. Le sang gicla contre le mur. Le capitaine sortit avec ses soudards, l'air impassible:  
- Les voilà bien châtiés pour leur impudence...  
- Capitaine, était-ce bien nécessaire de les tuer? demanda le plus jeune du groupe des cinq, visiblement choqué.  
- Tu contestes mes décisions, soldat? demanda l'homme.  
- N... non, bien sûr que non!  
- Oh, si, tu contestes... Tu vas voir un peu!  
Et il se jeta vers lui, lui donnant un violent coup d'épée dans le ventre. Le jeune homme s'écroula, les yeux grands ouverts par la stupéfaction, émettant un affreux hoquet. Il cracha du sang et s'effondra enfin, mort. L'homme fusilla sa troupe, choquée, du regard:  
- Je n'admettrai plus que l'on conteste mes ordre! En avant! Et silence dans les rangs!  
Les cheveaux se remirent en route, et la violence laissa à nouveau des victimes innocentes sur son chemin...  
Au loin dans le ciel, une ombre avait suivi de loin les massacres.  
"Continuez de vous amuser tant que vous le pouvez encore... Bientôt, il en sera fini de tout cela..."


	65. Ailes de Givre

Chapitre 65: Ailes de Givre

Aelo dormit mal, cette nuit-là.  
La forteresse qui servait de quartier général aux rebelles était bâtie dans le flanc de la Montagne Bleue, sur l'île. Elle était appellée ainsi à cause des nombreuses chutes d'eau qui dévalaient ses pentes en cascades superbes. Le flot se déversait ensuite en fleuve sur toute la terre et rejoignait la mer. Du haut de la montagne, les chasseurs du ciel qui avaient rallié les Ailes de Givre aimaient à décoller du haut des pics. De plus, c'était vraiment pratique pour voir arriver les ennemis. Autour des pics de la montagne se creusait une petite vallée. C'était à cet endroit que vivaient ceux qui ne combattaient pas. Plus de dix-milles réfugiés s'étaient accumulés là en cinq ans, protégés par la Dame Aelo et par ses guerriers. Aelo avait été de nombreuses fois témoins des massacres qui avaient lieu régulièrement dans les villages. L'île de la Montagne Bleue possédant des terres cultivables et du gibier à chasser, elle avait alors permis à certaines populations de trouver refuge dans le repaire des guerriers. Et puis, ca avait un grand avantage; la plupart des réfugiés étant commerçant, artisans et agriculteurs, cela permettait à présent aux rebelles de se suffir à eux-même au lieu de faire des rafles sur les caravanes des marchands d'Antara, comme ils en avaient l'habitude auparavant. Cette technique était dangereuse, et de plus, ne couvrait pas les besoins des guerriers, de plus en plus nombreux, qui décidaient de rallier la cause. Car la bande d'espions et de mercenaires qui composaient les forces d'Aelo ne comportait pas que des mystiques, mais également beaucoup d'anciens soldats. Cinq chasseurs du ciel se chargeaient donc officiellement du transport des unités en cas de besoin. Aelo avait testé la limite des rocs. Ces créatures étant les plus robustes au monde, elles étaient capable de transporter en tout cinquante personnes dans une nacelle. C'était un avantage énorme.  
Les appartements de la jeune femme se situait sur l'aile droite de la forteresse et offraient une vue plongeante sur la plus haute cascade. Une découpe ovale d'une hauteur de deux mètres lui tenait lieu de baie vitrée. Souvent, Aelo ne se donnait pas la peine de sortir de sa chambre par la porte; Notos n'était jamais loin, et elle commencait ainsi souvent sa journée par survoler la chute d'eau et à aller se promener à dos de roc jusqu'à la mer. C'était l'occasion de faire un petit tour de reconnaissance autour de l'île, car Aelo était d'une méfiance qui frôlait parfois la paranoïa; Elle savait que si elle ne voulait pas que son repaire fût découvert par les Ombres, aucun intrus ne devait quitter l'île vivant.  
Le dernier "intrus" à s'être fait pincer était un pirate. Il avait malencontreusement accosté son bâteau sur l'île, et Aelo l'avait vu. Il s'était alors retrouvé enchaîné avant même d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait. Aelo ne lui avait laissé qu'une alternati ve; ou il les rejoignait... ou ce serait l'exécution. Elle lui avait laissé quarante-huit heures de réflexion dans une cellule avant de le convoquer et de lui demander une réponse. Evidemment, il avait choisi la rebellion. Et pour être sûre qu'il ne lui vînt jamais à l'idée de les trahir, elle lui avait rappellé que les mystiques de Jupiter pouvaient facilement lire les esprits et qu'il avait vraiment intérêt à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de passer à l'ennemi. "Car si tu nous trahis, nous te retrouverons, tu peux en être sûr, et quand on en aura fini, tu auras subi de tels tourments que la mort te paraîtra un bienfait!"  
Le pirate se l'était tenu pour dit. Aelo avait ainsi profité de l'occasion pour ériguer une flotte. Quinze bâteaux étaient à présent ancrés dans la baie. Les pirates ramenaient de bonnes marchandises pour les Ailes de Givre, et de plus, ils étaient de redoutables espions. Plus d'une information d'importance avait été récoltée grâce à eux. Et comme beaucoup de truands redoûtaient et détestaient les Ombres, il y'en avait plus d'un qui était absolument ravi de leur causer du tort.  
Ce matin, alors qu'elle survolait l'île comme à son habitude, son problème était Piers. Elle savait qu'il ne les trahirait jamais. Mais cependant, les Ombres le recherchaient, alors s'il repartait, il risquait la capture, et les Ombres avaient leurs propres lecteurs d'esprits. Piers serait une incroyable mine d'informations pour eux, elle le craignait.  
Mais s'il manifestait le désir de repartir, elle se voyait mal l'emprisonner!  
S'il se joignait à eux, il serait un allié de taille, mais elle aurait à trembler pour sa vie...  
Elle se rudoya vertement. Depuis cinq ans, elle avait appris une chose, c'était de ne jamais laisser ses sentiments personnels interférer. Tout nouveau venu dans l'île devait être traité de la même manière, qu'il s'agît d'un ami ou d'un parfait inconnu. C'était la seule manière d'éviter le pire.

Elle se posa et descendit, rejoignant le cinquième étage de sa forteresse rocheuse. Là, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noir d'encre et au teint pâle alla vers elle avec un petit sourire mais ses yeux turquoises brillaient d'inquiétude. Elle était déjà vêtue d'une tenue d'entraînement noire et Aelo comprit que Callisto avait apparement tenu à venir la saluer avant de se diriger vers la salle de combat.  
- Non, mais regarde-moi un peu tes yeux, lui lanca-t-elle en guise de bonjour. Que fais-tu déjà debout à cette heure-là? Tu t'es couchée à une heure impossible hier soir, tu devrais te reposer!  
Aelo lâcha un soupir. Callisto avait toujours raison... Moitié autant qu'elle! Ce qui l'agacait et l'amusait tour à tour.  
Callisto et Aelo n'auraient jamais dû pouvoir devenir amies. Aelo en connaissait désormais la raison; la mystique de Mercure et elle se ressemblaient sur bien des points! Le même orgueil, la même méfiance vis à vis des étrangers, la même répartie... Mais lors du décés d'Hélia, Callisto avait été la première à réussir à la retrouver. Et elle s'était montrée une personne d'une gentillesse extraordinaire en réalité, qui lui avait montré une compassion sincère. Elles avaient donc finalement réussi à s'apprivoiser, bien que ce fût difficile au début. Mais Aelo appréciait la franchise de la jeune fille, qui savait parfois faire preuve de bon sens. Elle répondit:  
- J'ai mal dormi, oui... Et pour cause, je ne sais toujours pas si je dois remercier les Dieux de m'avoir envoyé Piers ou pester contre le mauvais sort...  
Callisto eut un léger rire:  
- Je dirais remercie-les, j'ai le souvenir que c'est un mystique de Mercure assez redoutable en combat...  
- Et un ami de mon père, avant tout, dit Aelo d'un ton rogue.  
- Mais il veut te protéger. Et à mon avis, pas qu'à cause de la prophétie, Aelo, dit Callisto. Tu as accepté que Van, Cassy et moi restions à tes côtés. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le même droit?  
Aelo baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle était injuste, ca ne lui ressemblait d'ailleurs pas de se laisser dicter sa conduite par la colère. Mais l'arrivée de Piers avait éveillé en elle des mauvais souvenirs, qu'elle aurait voulu garder enfouis à tout jamais. Elle était encore loin d'être prête à le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux quand elle était tombée sur lui. Mais cependant, elle aurait été incapable de laisser les Ombres lui faire du mal... Callisto lui avait dit que ses blessures avaient été très méchantes. Si Aelo ne l'avait pas tiré de là, il mourrait. A ces mots, Aelo avait senti un violent frisson parcourir. L'idée qu'il pût mourir l'avait frappé en plein dans le ventre, comme une lance.  
Et en réalité, c'était cela aussi qu'elle avait du mal à supporter. Le Lémurian n'avait jamais su quelle place il avait occupé dans son coeur, mais même si elle était déterminée à laisser cela au passé, elle savait qu'il en restait tout de même une trace...  
Une trace qu'elle était déterminée à effacer à jamais. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et répondit:  
- Tu as probablement raison. De toute façon, je vais aller lui parler, il est sûrement réveillé à l'heure qu'il est...  
- Ne sois pas trop dûre avec lui, dit Callisto d'un ton malicieux. Le laisser sans nouvelle de toi pendant cinq ans n'était pas non plus très sympatique!  
- Je ne dis pas le contraire...

Piers venait à peine de se rhabiller. On lui avait laissé une autre tunique pour remplacer celle qui était déchirée. Elle était d'un bleu légérement plus clair que celle qu'il portait auparavant, mais s'accordait bien avec l'indigo de sa veste et de son short. Il renoua ses cheveux turquoise derrière lui. Il avait perdu son bandeau, ce qui l'agacait un peu, mais au moins, il était à peu prés présentable. Du moins, il devait l'être plus qu'hier soir.  
Il aurait voulu voir Callisto pour la remercier de l'avoir soigné avec tant d'habileté, mais il ignorait encore tout de l'endroit où il se trouvait, à part son nom, bien entendu. Il regarda parmi la découpe ovale qui tenait lieu de fenêtre et aperçut une longue chute d'eau ainsi qu'un paysage montagneux. Bon, la demeure où il se trouvait était visiblement incrustée dans une falaise. En même temps, cela ne le surprenait guère, si la moitié des guerriers d'ici étaient des amoureux des hauteurs...  
Il eut une pensée pour son bâteau, qui était mouillé quelque part sur la côte et espéra que les sbires des Ombres ne l'avaient pas retrouvé. De toute façon, il ne serait pas possible de le voler, Piers avait trouvé son orbe noire bien rangée dans son sac avec le restant de ses affaires. Néammoins, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de voir des ennemis déclarés près de son bâteau. La dernière fois, on avait tenté de lui saboter. C'était il y'avait six mois de cela et il n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Ce navire était tout ce qu'il avait emporté de sa lointaine patrie... Et son seul moyen d'y retourner un jour, si encore il y retournait. La dernière fois qu'il y était allé, Conservato l'avait de nouveau menacé de bannissement. Il y était déjà passé de très prêt en y retournant au moment de la quête des phares, et il était sûr qu'un jour, ce vieux rusé de sénateur parviendrait à ses fins, même si pour avoir sauvé effectivement Weyard de la destruction, il avait bénéficié d'une large remise de peine.  
De toute façon, la question ne se posait pas pour l'instant. Il avait remis la main sur Aelo, et il ne comptait pas la laisser tomber. Elle jouait la femme sûre d'elle et impitoyable, mais il avait très bien décelé en elle cette sorte de... fragilité. Qu'elle l'admette ou non, elle aurait besoin de lui, il en était persuadé.  
Quant on parlait du loup...  
Il entendit à ce moment frapper à sa porte.  
- Entrez, répondit-il courtoisement.  
Aelo entra, portant un petit sac de toile qui contenait visiblement de la nourriture qu'elle lui tendit:  
- Bonjour. Tu dois être affamé, ton dernier repas doit remonter à un moment!  
Piers fut agréablement surpris par l'attention. Il était vrai qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment préoccupé de manger jusqu'ici, mais il était vrai qu'il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la dernière fois et que son estomac vide réclamait à présent à grands cris.  
- Merci Aelo.  
Lorsqu'il prit le sac, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et il la sentit trembler à ce bref contact. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui et il comprit qu'elle voulait en même temps discuter. Il l'observa avec attention. Elle n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup à en juger par les cernes sous ses yeux violets. Elle portait sa tenue noire moulante et ses deux saïs, mais malgré cet air redoutable qu'elle voulait se donner, il voyait transparaître sans peine sa fragilité, à travers la façon dont elle s'était assise, un peu courbée, comme si elle portait un fardeau, et à cette tristesse dans ses yeux. Il eut presque envie de la prendre par l'épaule, mais il s'abstint. Il y'a quelques années, il aurait pu, mais plus maintenant. Elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'il connaissait, il devait s'en souvenir. Pourtant... Ca ne changeait pas grand chose. Le chagrin et la douleur qu'il décelait en elle le bouleversait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui enlever. Cependant, il s'attaqua à la pomme qu'elle lui avait amenée, histoire de changer ses pensées, tandis qu'elle commencait:  
- J'imagine que vu comme c'est parti, tu vas sans doûte rester ici...  
- Qu'est-ce qui te le fait dire? répondit-il.  
- Si tu veux vraiment me protéger, tu ne vas pas avoir trop le choix... Enfin, je pense!  
- L'idée te déplait, observa l'homme, non sans un certain amusement.  
Aelo plongea ses prunelles violettes dans le regard doré du Lémurian d'un air un peu furibond:  
- De toute façon, que tu partes ne m'aurait pas arrangée non plus. Les Ombres t'ont dans le colimateur, et si tu te fais capturer, même si je te connais assez pour savoir que ton sens de l'honneur te défendrait de me trahir, tu ne pourras pas forcément éviter de te faire fouiller l'esprit. Et ils te briseront et te rendront fou s'il le faut, mais ils sauront s'approprier ce que tu sais sur les Ailes de Givre et sur moi.  
- Je vois que tu as bien réfléchi à la situation... Ne t'inquiéte pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller.  
- Comptes-tu te joindre à nous? lui demanda-t-elle.  
Piers la regarda un court instant avant de dire:  
- Je combattrai à tes côtés, si tu le veux bien. J'ai bien l'impression que tu prends beaucoup de risques, Aelo. Te protéger risque d'être du travail...  
La jeune fille répliqua aussitôt:  
- Je sais me défendre.  
- Oh, je n'en doûte pas...  
Il marqua une pause et demanda enfin:  
- Regrettes-tu de m'avoir secouru?  
- Oh non. Ca jamais.  
- Mais tu aurais préféré que je ne réapparaisse pas dans ta vie.  
Aelo sentit une certaine rougeur envahir ses joues. Piers savait lire en elle aussi bien que son frère le faisait. Elle dit enfin:  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'aurais voulu. Quelque part... Je suis quand même contente que tu sois là, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.  
Cette confession lui fit baisser la tête. Aelo était bien forcée de l'admettre, elle était furieuse contre lui et souffrait encore mille morts, mais malgré cela, Piers restait le genre de compagnon qu'elle aimait avoir près d'elle pour affronter les difficultés...  
- En clair, tu as beau être furieuse contre moi, tu es soulagée de savoir que je suis là et prêt à te soutenir...  
- C'est cela...  
Le Lémurian la regarda à nouveau et demanda soudain:  
- Puis-je donc au moins espérer que la prochaine fois que tu décideras de disparaître, tu m'en avertiras? Même si je suis fautif?  
Aelo eut un ricanement:  
- Je ne te déteste pas assez pour me sauver devant toi, alors ta requête t'est accordée d'avance...  
- Merci bien...  
Il avait terminé de manger, à présent. Elle lui jeta un regard avant de dire:  
- Il faut encore que je te fasse faire le tour du propriétaire si tu dois rester ici...  
- Et aussi que je puisse récupérer mon navire.  
- Tu as une idée à combien il est de l'endroit où je t'ai trouvé?  
- Une demie-journée de marche...  
- Sur Notos, nous mettrons moins de temps que cela, dit-elle d'un ton décidé en se levant. Tu n'étais pas très loin de ton but, mine de rien...  
Elle s'autorisa pour la première un petit sourire, et Piers remarqua que c'était un peu le même que celui qu'elle avait par le passé, à part qu'il était teinté de cette gravité qu'elle aborrait. Mais il n'en était pas pour autant dénué de charme et le Lémurian se demanda à quoi elle pouvait ressembler quand elle était heureuse. Elle devait être bien plus belle encore... Il se leva et la suivit. Aelo lui fit visiter les trois salles d'entraînement, la salle d'armes, les cuisines et la grande salle qui servait à la fois de réfectoire et aussi de salle de repos parce qu'elle était adjacente à la bibliothèque qui était plutôt bien fournie, car les pirates en volaient pas mal, sachant que les mystiques en avaient bien besoin pour leurs éventuelles recherches. Enfin, elle lui fit visiter la vallée en volant avec Notos et lui montra la vallée qui abritait les civils:  
- Voilà pourquoi les Ombres ne devront jamais me capturer vivante, expliqua-t-elle. La survie de tout ce monde dépend de moi.  
Piers la regarda d'un air stupéfait:  
- C'est toi qui a monté tout ca?  
Aelo hocha la tête:  
- Callisto, Van et Cassandra m'ont aidée. Au début, ca n'a pas été facile de trouver des recrues, mais avec le temps, le nombre de gens à nous rejoindre est devenu de plus en plus élevé. Tout est possible quand tu as suffisament d'audace et de culot. Nous voulions lutter contre les tyrans et ceux qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre ont trouvé une nouvelle vie ici.  
L'homme fut impressionné. En à peine cinq ans, Aelo avait édifié pratiquement une ville. Une ville où se cachaient ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il sentit son admiration pour la jeune fille grandir. Aelo montrait non seulement une grande force et une grande combativité, mais également un sens de la justice admirable. Elle et ses amis se dévouaient corps et âme pour aider les autres...  
Enfin, ils regagnèrent le sol. A cet instant, Callisto arriva de nouveau, suivie par une jeune fille d'environs dix-huit ans blonde aux yeux d'émeraude. Elle portait une tunique violette par-dessus un collant d'un blanc éclatant et sa longue chevelure couleur banane pelée lui descendait en cascade jusqu'en bas du dos. Tenant la main de Callisto, un jeune homme d'une grande beauté aux cheveux blond vénitien tirant vraiment sur le roux vêtu d'une tunique d'un brun chaud et d'un pantalon noir salua Piers avec un grand sourire. C'était Van. Le Lémurian sentit une certaine joie l'envahir à les voir en bonne santé, en particulier Cassandra, qui était la fille de son meilleur ami, Pavel. Pavel... Cela faisait bien trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Il se demanda comment son vieil ami se portait. Le deuil d'Hélia avait été une épreuve effroyable pour lui. Perdre un enfant était la douleur la pire qui soit. D'ailleurs, Van était le seul à garder un visage insouciant. Cassandra et Callisto aborraient toutes les deux pratiquement autant de gravité qu'Aelo sur le visage.  
- Avec toi dans nos rangs, les Ombres trouveront à qui parler, dit Van d'un ton ravi.  
- J'espère me rendre utile, dit Piers avec modestie. Callisto, je te remercie pour tes soins.  
La mystique de Mercure lui sourit timidement:  
- Je suis heureuse que vous soyez rétabli...  
Le vouvoiement le surprit presque, mais il se rappella que Callisto ne le connaissait que depuis très peu de temps quand ils s'étaient séparés. Elle semblait d'ailleurs un peu mal à l'aise en face du Lémurian. Aelo n'en fut pas surprise; Callisto avait toujours du mal avec les gens lors des premiers rapports. Une vraie reine des glaces. Seul Van arrivait vraiment à la dérider. Les quatre jeunes gens lui expliquèrent encore des détails sur la forteresse, puis il assista à un entraînement entre Aelo et Cassandra. Cassandra avait à présent également un oiseau-roc, un grand mâle couleur brun chaud appellé Horus. Elle s'entraînait donc également à manier les armes blanches en plus du bâton et se montrait une adversaire redoutable au lancer de shuriken.  
Cassandra avait également ses blessures secrètes. La mort de sa soeur aînée avait été un grand choc. Aelo l'avait retrouvée complètement dévastée, et à présent, elle s'entraînait au combat avec une fureur décuplée; moins d'un an plus tard, Skyler avait à son tour disparu... Cela faisait maintenant presque quatre ans, mais Cassandra ne s'en remettait pas. Du moins, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre, malgré le nombre de prétendants qu'elle avait et malgré le faible qu'elle nourrissait vis-à-vis de l'un d'eux...  
Aelo, elle, se faisait également harceler, mais avait repoussé toute avance. L'amour, très peu pour elle! Il ne lui avait jamais apporté que déception et frustration. Et de plus, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une relation alors qu'elle tremblait déjà de peur pour Cassandra. Aelo l'avait prise sous sa protection pour le lien qu'elle avait avec Hélia. Aelo savait que sa meilleure amie aurait voulu savoir sa petite soeur adorée bien en sécurité. Et elle s'était jurée que jamais personne ne toucherait à un cheveu de Cassandra, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie. Néammoins, elle ne s'en faisait pas trop. Quand on voyait la jolie blonde en apparence frêle planter droit dans le coeur de la cible les couteaux de lancer, il y'avait de quoi être impressionné!  
Dans l'après-midi, Aelo décolla avec Piers sur Notos pour l'aider à récupérer son navire. Il mouillerait sur l'île désormais. Cependant, durant le vol, elle vit des golems noirs sillonner les alentours.  
Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Ca sentait le combat à plein nez...


	66. La Dame de Kalay

Chapitre 66: La Dame de Kalay

En Angara, la situation était également très critique. A Kalay, Eléana ne savait plus que faire. Elle était mystique de Vénus et guerrière redoutable, mais elle avait surtout et avant tout fort à faire pour protéger la ville et ses habitants contre les hordes de soldats du Seigneur d'Argent comme il était appellé par ici. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu, mais tous savaient qu'il avait fait main-basse sur la moitié d'Angara. La pression était si forte qu'elle manquait d'en faire des crises de nerfs tous les jours. Par chance, Pavel, Cylia, Vlad, Lina et Garet la soutenaient de loin. De temps en temps, Sofia venait également, mais au phare d'Imil, la jeune guérisseuse s'efforcait surtout de lutter contre les épidémies de différents virus qui attaquaient la population. De plus, Layanna était décédée l'an passé; elle était donc à présent la seule Dame de Kalay.  
Le titre l'effrayait à cause de la responsabilité qu'il comportait. Jusqu'ici, la veuve d'Hammet l'avait bien aidé de ses précieux conseils, mais à présent, Eléana était seule. Et elle était d'ailleurs plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Euros et Aelo étaient tous les deux partis au loin, elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'eux. Les premiers temps, en voyant sa famille complètement détruite, elle en avait pleuré des nuits entières. Ensuite, petit à petit, elle avait fini par s'habituer au vide. Il l'avait bien fallu, Ivan n'avait pas été lui même d'un grand secours...  
Voire même plutôt, il n'avait fait qu'empirer l'état des choses. Le départ d'Euros et d'Aelo les avait tous les deux mis aux abois, face à la responsabilité qu'ils en portaient; aurait-il fallu dire la vérité à Euros? La manière dont il l'avait découverte avait finalement été la pire. De plus, ca semblait avoir accéléré sa déchéance, si déchéance il y'avait. Ivan n'avait reçu aucune vision de lui, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait justement pas vraiment envie de voir la fatalité. En tout cas, les disputes avaient été pratiquement incessantes, la tension qui en avait résulté s'était perpétuée. Chacun rejetait la faute sur l'autre. De plus, se retrouver ensemble ne leur rappellait plus que mauvais souvenirs. Ivan en avait tellement assez qu'il passait plus de temps à l'extérieur du palais qu'auprés de sa femme. Et un jour, le clash définitif avait eu lieu. Il avait décidé de partir seul à la recherche de ses enfants. De plus, il savait qu'il éviterait ainsi à Eléana d'avoir trop d'ennuis avec les Ombres. Il ne la détestait pas assez pour souhaiter qu'il lui advinsse malheur. Mais Eléana avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas mécontent de se séparer d'elle. Et elle lui avait dit.  
- Tu vois bien tout comme moi qu'on ne se supporte plus, avait-il rétorqué.  
- Tu crois qu'en me fuyant, tu arrangeras les choses? Ce qui est fait est fait. Je voudrais tout comme toi qu'Euros et Aelo reviennent. Mais je veux que tu reviennes toi aussi, or, tu n'en as guère l'intention! Car de toute façon, même si tu revenais...  
Elle s'était interrompue, essayant d'empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux:  
- Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je sais bien que les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient entre nous...  
Ivan avait senti un poignard lui frapper le ventre. Hélas, c'était la pure vérité. Eléana ne lui apportait plus que souffrances et il sentait que son coeur s'en était refroidi à un point irrémédiable. A vrai dire, leur amour avait déjà été teinté de souffrances, depuis ses débuts. Mais il y croyait, et il avait tout enduré. Maintenant, il commencait à penser qu'Hamo avait raison et qu'ils n'avaient pas été faits pour être un couple. Eléana ne se voilait pas la face et il voyait bien le chagrin dans son regard. Il ne put rien dire d'autre que:  
- Je suis désolé. J'ai été incapable de te rendre heureuse...  
La femme l'avait fusillé de son regard bleu-vert qui l'avait tant de fois fait chavirer par le passé:  
- Ne m'offre pas ta compassion en plus, Ivan! C'est assez difficile comme ca! La seule chose dont j'aurais eu besoin... C'est de savoir si tu m'aimes encore... Ne serait-ce qu'un peu...  
Ivan avait réfléchi un court instant à sa réponse. Il n'en était plus si sûr, c'était vrai. Avant, Eléana avait été source de chaleur et de douceur dans son coeur... Maintenant, en la regardant, il ne ressentait plus qu'un frisson glacé, mêlé à une amertume profonde. Et de la douleur. Mais il n'arrivait pas à démêler la cause de cette douleur. Si elle venait d'un reste d'amour ou juste de la pitié qu'il ressentait à l'idée de la faire souffrir... Il avait été alors sincère et avait répondu enfin:  
- Je n'en sais rien.  
Il l'avait vue pâlir et serrer violemment les lèvres. Sa respiration s'était faite d'un coup haletante et il avait compris que pour elle, cette réponse avait été un coup de poignard. Elle avait gardé les poings serrés et avait enfin eut le courage de répondre:  
- Tu t'es toujours conduit avec honneur, Ivan... Mais si je ne t'inspire vraiment plus qu'indifférence... J'aime autant que tu t'en ailles. Et j'espère que tu seras plus heureux ailleurs... C'est tout le mal que je te souhaite...  
Le mystique de Jupiter avait senti une nouvelle vague de souffrances l'inonder en la voyant ainsi, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'une séparation s'il voulait y voir plus clair. Il avait alors quitté la pièce sur un au revoir, sans baiser d'adieu. Quand Eléana avait entendu le bruissement des ailes d'Astréos décollant, elle avait alors éclaté en sanglots, et cette fois, pour de bon. Elle s'était elle-même mis en doûte mais l'idée qu'il puisse la quitter l'avait dévastée. Elle savait depuis que si lui ne l'aimait sans doûte plus, elle, n'avait pas cessé une seconde. Son coeur hurlait de douleur depuis cette scène qui datait d'il y'a deux ans. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout terminât ainsi? Elle avait pourtant aimé Ivan de tout son coeur, de toute son âme... Est-ce que les dix-sept ans de mariage entre eux avaient pu ainsi finir par éteindre la flamme? Est-ce que ca n'avait été qu'au final une passion passagére, qui avait fini par se consumer? Elle se le demandait. Mais ces cinq dernières années avaient été très dûres... Cinq années avaient donc suffit à détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient érigué?  
"Ivan, pourquoi? Je t'ai donc fait tant de mal? Tu m'as quittée quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à te retenir..."  
Néammoins, elle avait dû assumer la rupture, comme elle avait dû surmonter les difficultés. Elle était une femme forte et savait qu'elle ne devait pas renoncer. De plus, même si elle devait défendre Kalay, elle s'était elle-même mêlée au combat contre les Ombres. Elle détenait une place d'importance dans un réseau de combat clandestins que l'on nommait le "Réseau Terra". Pavel, Vlad et Garet en faisaient partie également, mais ils ignoraient totalement son rôle, tout comme elle était sensée ignorer les leurs. Le Réseau Terra fonctionnait par anonymat total, pour éviter la fouille des esprits. Tous les membres devaient se fréquenter en portant des masques, c'était la première règle. Même la chef du réseau, Fleurus(telle était son nom de code), en portait un et nul n'avait jamais vu son visage. Donc, si Pavel et Eléana se savaient officiellement membres du réseau, ils ignoraient totalement quand ils travaillaient ensemble. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier le jour où elle l'avait intégré...  
Ce soir-là, un homme d'une trentaine d'années était arrivé au palais, grièvement blessé, poursuivi par des golems noirs. Eléana les avait détruit, aidée par Vlad. C'était un soir d'orage, la pluie glacée les avait avantagés, les faisceaux des golems faisaient moins de dégâts par temps humide. Eléana avait eu nombre de difficultés à le soigner, mais la gemme de Basalte était finalement parvenue à faire cicatriser ses plaies. Il leur avait alors dévoilé son nom. Il se nommait Hiroo et venait de l'est d'Antara. Il voulait se venger des Ombres et avait décidé de créer un mouvement de combat contre eux. Eléana lui avait promis de l'aider, espérant aussi par là trouver une trace de ses enfants. Et depuis un an et demi qu'il était complètement opérationnel, Fleurus et ses sbires faisaient des ravages... Elle en était très fière!  
Ce jour-là, elle descendait les marches de l'escalier principal en direction de la cour quand l'un des gardes de la porte l'avait interpellée:  
- Dame Eléana! Monsieur Pavel et son épouse sont devant la porte!  
- Faîtes-les entrer, ordonna-t-elle aussitôt.  
En voyant l'air grave que ses deux amis arboraient, Eléana avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Enfin, Cylia lui avait annoncé la nouvelle:  
- J'ai eu une vision d'Ivan. Les Ombres l'ont fait prisonnier. Un membre du réseau a pu malheureusement nous en donné confirmation.  
Eléana avait failli s'écrouler et avait plaqué une main devant la bouche. Ivan était prisonnier des Ombres! Etait-il seulement encore en vie à l'heure actuelle? Tant de monde parmi leurs ennemis désirait sa mort plus que tout! Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, elle regarda ses deux amis d'un air désespéré:  
- Depuis combien de temps?  
- Un bon moment, dit Pavel.  
- Comment être sûr... Qu'il soit encore en vie?  
Cylia eut un air sombre:  
- Ivan et moi avons longtemps travaillé en binôme. Une partie de nos esprits est en permanence connectée. Je l'ai capté emprisonné, je saurai à coup sûr également si il vient à mourir... Mais de toute façon, ils ne l'exécuteront pas dans l'immédiat. Les Ombres veulent ta fille, Eléana.  
- J'aurais dû m'en doûter, murmura Eléana en sentant les griffes de la peur s'enfoncer dans son ventre.  
Pavel et Cylia avaient tous les deux un air très sombre. Mais Eléana les enviait quelque part. Ils étaient restés un couple soudé malgré la mort d'une de leurs filles, et la fugue de la seconde. Cassandra n'avait laissé qu'un mot dans laquelle elle expliquait qu'elle avait décidé de retrouver Aelo. Alors qu'elle et Ivan, qui avaient leurs deux enfants bien en vie, même s'ils ne savaient pas où ils se trouvaient, n'avaient pas été capable de se soutenir l'un l'autre... Elle se sentait presque responsable de sa capture. Aussi, elle se jura de tout faire pour le sauver.  
- Le réseau peut nous aider à le délivrer, dit-elle enfin.  
- Fleurus n'est pas encore au courant, dit Pavel.  
- Elle le sera vite, je suppose... Si elle ne l'est pas déjà, répondit la brune d'un air déterminé. En tout cas, il est hors de question de laisser Ivan dans sa geôle. Vlad est prévenu?  
- Il le sera, dit Pavel.  
Les autres enfants du groupe s'étaient également dispersé. Vladi était resté en Angara et ses parents le voyaient de temps en temps, mais en revanche, Van avait pris la fuite après avoir failli se faire débusquer par Alexeï en personne lors de l'espéce de "purge" qu'avaient effectué les Ombres dans la région. Mais Vlad et Lina ne s'inquiétaient pas tant que ca pour Van, ils le savaient débrouillard et sûrement occupé à faire la misère aux tyrans. De plus, Skyler s'était sauvé en même temps que lui. C'était Garet lui-même qui lui avait ordonné de quitter la région quand il avait appris que les Ombres recherchaient également son fils. Et Garet savait que Skyler pouvait survivre à n'importe quoi; sa mère et lui-même l'avaient bien éduqué en combattant, et il savait très bien que les Ombres auraient sacrément de fil à retordre avec lui.  
Eléana se demandait si le réseau lui permettrait également de retrouver son fils et sa fille. Surtout sa fille avant tout. Car si Euros avait emprunté une mauvaise voie, elle savait comme Ivan que seule Aelo pourrait le ramener à la raison. Aelo avait toujours eu une grande influence sur son jumeau, elle avait toujours su tempérer ses colères, faire surgir le bon en lui... En attendant, elle et ses amis étaient désormais dans l'urgence. Les larmes lui serrèrent de nouveau la gorge en pensant à Ivan.  
"Je te retrouverai, où que tu sois..."


	67. Entre les mains de l'ennemi

Chapitre 67: Entre les mains de l'ennemi...

Les ténébres...  
Elles étaient omniprésentes autour de lui. Elles l'enveloppaient et l'étouffaient. Jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi. Aussi seul et abandonné... Et surtout, tout son corps n'était plus que douleur.  
Quelque chose gouttait, qui avait une odeur cuivré. Ca coulait de ses poignets meurtris, qu'il était incapable de remuer. Il savait très bien pourquoi. Des nausées l'envahirent de nouveau.  
Ivan redressa la tête et ouvrit les yeux.  
La douleur l'avait fait perdre connaissance. Il était toujours attaché à ce maudit mur et ses avant-bras étaient à présent couverts de rigoles de sang, qui commencaient à tomber sur le sol. Il tenta de bouger et poussa un léger cri de douleur en sentant encore plus la douleur de ses poignets blessés par les bracelets de métal qui l'enchaînaient.  
Ceux-ci étaient en effet dôtés de pointes qui s'enfoncaient dans la chair quand on les fermait. L'homme se demanda s'il pourrait se servir de ses mains à nouveau un jour. En tout cas, à l'heure, il ne sentait pratiquement plus ses doigts, ignorait s'il pouvait seulement les remuer. Il tenta de se remémorer depuis combien de temps il pouvait être ici. Il avait pu compter les jours grâce à l'affreux bouillon qu'on lui amenait deux fois par jour et qu'on lui faisait avaler pratiquement de force, et aussi grâce à la faible lueur de la lucarne au-dessus de sa prison. C'était sûrement une basse-fosse, il était sous terre, il l'avait déjà compris. Un couinement près de sa cheville le fit tressaillir, il donna un violent coup de pied au rat qui venait de s'approcher. L'odeur du sang avait tendance à les exciter. Par chance, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, et il n'avait pas eu à subir beaucoup de morsures, mais le peu qui lui avait été infligé lui avait bien suffit. Heureusement qu'il ne craignait pas ces sales bêtes. Il se rappella qu'Eléana lui avait confié en avoir eu longtemps peur, enfant. Il espéra qu'elle n'aurait jamais à se retrouver dans pareil endroit...  
Eléana...  
Quand il pensait à elle, son coeur se fendait de douleur. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis deux ans, et les dieux seuls savaient à quel point il le regrettait...  
Il avait été longtemps en colère contre elle parce qu'elle avait voulu cacher la vérité à Euros sur sa naissance. Mais à présent, il avait pu prendre du recul et il savait ce qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi. Eléana aimait trop son fils pour supporter de le voir avec un tel poids sur les épaules. Ca avait été un peu pareil pour lui... Mais durant trois ans, la culpabilité et la colère l'avait rongé, et les disputes incessantes qui avaient éclaté avaient fini par avoir raison de leur couple. Ils s'étaient donc séparés, ou plus exactement, il avait quitté Kalay. Mais il l'avait quittée réellement sur une terrible blessure. Avant qu'il ne parte, elle lui avait demandé s'il l'aimait encore... "Je n'en sais rien", lui avait-il répondu. Et il n'était pas près d'oublier la violente douleur qu'il avait vue apparaître dans ses yeux, la manière dont ses poings s'étaient crispée, la pâleur soudaine de son visage sous le choc de cette phrase... Et surtout, le bruit de sa respiration haletante, tandis qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il se souvenait avoir quitté la pièce en vitesse, sachant très bien que si elle pleurait devant lui, il n'aurait plus le courage d'assumer sa décision.  
Comment avait-il pu lui faire autant de mal? Aujourd'hui, il en avait tellement honte...  
Il se demandait même comment il avait pu dire une chose pareille à Eléana. Car en deux ans de séparation, il avait bien compris qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'avoir osé penser le contraire avait été en réalité le pire des blasphèmes. Une fois éloigné d'elle, les premiers temps, il y'avait eu le soulagement de voir la pression disparaître, puis il avait pu s'activer pour rechercher des traces d'Euros ou d'Aelo... Mais par la suite, il s'était remis à penser à elle et petit à petit, les souvenirs les plus heureux de leur vie ensemble lui étaient revenus en mémoire... Et plus que jamais, il avait réalisé que malgré toute la souffrance, il portait cette femme dans la peau.  
"Eléana... Je voudrais tant pouvoir te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué..."  
Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'avait nul espoir de pouvoir s'échapper de l'endroit où il était enfermé. La poudre d'analchimie lui était soigneusement administrée, ses blessures lui avaient fait perdre beaucoup de sang et il se sentait tellement faible qu'il savait que même en admettant qu'il retrouvât l'usage de sa psynergie, il n'arriverait sûrement pas à lancer le moindre petit éclair ou le moindre coup de vent. Ses geôliers avaient réussi à le briser. Il n'arrivait même pas à joindre Astréos par télépathie. Il allait sûrement mourir ici, quand ses ennemis auraient obtenu ce qu'il voulaient de lui... Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'on ne l'eût pas déjà tué, vu à quel point les Ombres le haïssaient, lui et sa famille...  
Sa famille!  
Mais bien sûr, c'était pour cela qu'ils l'avaient épargné. Ils voulaient essayer de faire d'une pierre deux coups en capturant peut-être également Aelo et Euros...  
Cette pensée lui causa une peur implicite. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que les Ombres souhaitaient en particulier la perte d'Aelo, qu'ils jugeaient bien plus dangereuse encore que son frère. Euros pouvait servir leur dessein. Aelo était un vrai obstacle.  
Ivan parvint à serrer les poings sous le coup de la rebellion, le sang coula encore plus abondament de ses plaies. Une véritable pointe lui déchirait les côtes, une souffrance sans non. Il comprit qu'il encaisserait tout, mais pas la mort d'Aelo! JAMAIS!  
Il se souvenait très bien dans quel état se trouvait Pavel lorsqu'il avait perdu sa fille aînée. Perdre un enfant était la pire douleur qui soit et Ivan voulait bien le croire. Aelo était sa chair, son sang, le fruit de son amour avec Eléana...  
Depuis cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vue, il n'y avait pas un jour où il n'avait pas pensé à elle et il savait qu'Eléana aussi. Quant à Euros, Ivan était inquiet pour son avenir... Euros les avait quitté sur une tragédie épouvantable et il se demandait souvent si au final, son fils avait pu trouver une certaine paix dans l'éloignement... Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était malheureusement sûrement pas le cas...  
Ses pensées revinrent vers Eléana. Il allait sûrement ne pas sortir vivant de cette affaire. Il adressa donc une ultime prière aux Dieux.  
"Je voudrais juste qu'elle sache que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer..."  
Il ferma les yeux, revit devant lui son visage... Ses boucles d'or bruni, ses yeux d'étang... De ce bleu-vert si particulier, qu'aucune autre femme au monde ne possédait... Vert d'eau... Bleu de rivière... Son teint mat, couleur rose des sables... Son pas de reine... Son sourire... La douceur de sa peau, les courbes de son corps, la chaleur de leurs étreintes... Comment avait-il pu oublier tout cela?  
"C'est toujours au moment où l'on perd ce que l'on a que l'on réalise à quel point on y tenait..."  
Un nouveau couinement retentit, cette fois tout près de lui. Le rat était revenu à la charge et lui grimpa le long de la cheville:  
- Dégage, saloperie! hoqueta-t-il en se secouant... Ce qui lui fit ressentir illico presto une douleur violente aux poignets. Aïe! Il avait presque oublié que la moitié du poids de son corps tenait au bout de ces affreuses menottes...  
Alors qu'il se morfondait, la grille au-dessus de sa tête s'ouvrit et il comprit qu'on lui rendait visite. Les rats s'éclipsèrent d'un coup dans les trous du mur. Un homme en cape violette, dont le visage fut éclairé un court par la lueur de la lune descendit depuis une échelle.  
- Maître Eolos! dit Ivan d'un ton sarcastique. Vous constaterez que les rats eux-même se sauvent devant votre odeur pestinentielle...  
Le vieillard le regarda d'un air furibond:  
- Je vois que même enchaîné, avec du sang plein les mains, vous ne perdez rien de votre arrogance, ex-maître du vent!  
Il tendit la main et Ivan sentit brusquement son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Eolos avait bloqué l'air qui circulait vers ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer. C'était comme si on lui avait plaqué un oreiller sur la bouche et sur le nez. Il sentit un vertige l'envahir, sa tête lui tourner, des taches rouges apparaitre devant ses yeux, il suffoqua, mais ne fit pas mine de contrer. Si Eolos voulait le tuer, qu'il le fasse! En tout cas, il ne voulait pas être humillié davantage, mais il se doûtait qu'il n'aurait pas une telle satisfaction. Eolos relâcha la pression d'un coup.  
- Ca vous a plu? demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.  
- Pauvre Eolos, répliqua Ivan d'un ton dégoûté. Vous croyez vraiment réussir à me terrifier?  
Cette fois, le mystique d'air n'hésita pas une seconde, et il projeta un Plasma à assez faible puissance pour ne pas le tuer, mais néammoins assez chargé en volts pour que la décharge secoue Ivan qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur. Sa psynergie étant bloquée, la foudre lui était deux fois plus douloureuse. Sa peau le brûla, son corps fut secoué de spasmes, ses poignets se déchirèrent encore plus sous les dents des bracelets de métal, et une violente nausée l'envahit. Enfin, Eolos s'approcha de lui, et son poing frappa violemment le nez du prisonnier. Du sang en partit, la douleur lui fit monter des larmes aux yeux.  
- Je vous en devais un, il me semble... ricana-t-il.  
Ivan cracha une goutte de sang et rétorqua:  
- Pfff! J'ai déjà eu plus mal que ca dans ma vie, pauvre souillure! Si vous voulez me frapper, prenez déjà une barre de fer ou autre chose, vous arriverez peut-être à me faire difficilement gémir...  
Eolos eut un rire cruel:  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vous en ferai voir de toutes les couleurs... Depuis le temps que je rêve de me venger de vos petites humilliations... Croyez-moi, je n'ai pas fini de vous faire souffrir...  
Il examina les chaînes qui retenaient Ivan:  
- Vous avez beaucoup saigné... Si les plaies se gangrènent, il faudra vous couper les deux mains... Vous serez incapable de vous battre...  
- Enfant de salaud, murmura le blond. Vous êtes l'être le plus vil et le plus exécrable que je n'ai jamais rencontré... J'espère bien crever, rien que pour ne plus avoir à me trouver devant vous...  
Un deuxième Plasma le toucha de plein fouet, le faisant hurler de douleur. Eolos prenait un malin plaisir à lui enflammer les nerfs, mettre le feu à ses veines, lui brûler la peau... La douleur fut si puissante qu'il eut l'impression que des lames chauffées à blanc transpercaient chaque centimètres de son corps. Il se mordit violemment les lèvres, s'interdisant de crier. Surtout pas, il ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Mais au bout d'un moment, la souffrance fut si forte qu'il ne put plus se contenir et hurla. Le vieillard ricana:  
- Vous faîtes moins le fier, tout à coup...  
La torture cessa et il se mit à rire:  
- Vous n'aimeriez pas que je recommence, n'est-ce pas?  
- Allez vous faire foutre, murmura le blond d'un ton haineux.  
Nouvelle décharge. Nouvelle dose de douleur. Ivan avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, que ses os allaient se briser, son corps se déchirer. Les spasmes se déchaînèrent, ses poignets le lancèrent si fort qu'il crut qu'il venait de les trancher pour de bon. Le sang ruissella d'ailleurs de nouveau. Il avait commencé à coaguler autour des dents, mais ceux-ci déchiraient à nouveau la chair, provoquant une nouvelle hémorragie. C'était déjà un miracle que les veines n'eûssent pas été touchées. Enfin, tout cessa. Il ne sentait plus du tout ses doigts à présent, et était incapable de les remuer. Eolos lui donna un nouveau coup, dans l'estomac, cette fois. Le souffle coupé, la respiration sifflante, Ivan se plia en deux, ses poignets suppliciés eurent un nouvel élancement de douleur. Il se redressa finalement pour dire:  
- Vous en avez terminé? Je commence à m'ennuyer...  
Son ton était sarcastique malgré le tremblement de sa voix. L'homme espérait bien pousser son tortionnaire à bout. Eolos le fusilla de ses prunelles violet foncé:  
- Vous faîtes encore le malin, Ivan? Ca ne me surprend pas, dans le fond. Vous êtes tellement fier, tellement obstiné... C'est admirable... A vrai dire, vous m'auriez décu si vous aviez crié grâce...  
- Vous pourrez prendre une à une toutes les gouttes de mon sang, me faire endurer les pires douleurs, prendre ma vie, mais ma fierté, vous ne l'aurez jamais, répondit Ivan d'un ton haineux.  
Eolos éclata de rire:  
- Ou alors, peut-être que si... A quoi tient-elle, cette fameuse fierté? A la dignité de votre sang, transmis par votre noble ancêtre Anémos? Il se pourrait bien qu'en réalité, la pire blessure que je puisse vous infliger avant que vous ne mourriez vous prendra même cela... Le nom de votre famille est déjà souillé, Ivan... Depuis bientôt cinq ans...  
- Le venin du serpent ne peut pas atteindre la blanche colombe, rétorqua l'homme blond. Vous vous fatiguez pour rien!  
- Sauf quand c'est la colombe qui a engendré le serpent...  
Eolos marqua une pause, voyant enfin une lueur de peur illuminer les yeux fiévreux d'Ivan. Il savoura son petit effet et dit enfin:  
- Votre cher fils Euros est devenu le pire tueur d'Antara...  
Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son front, lui envoyant les pires images mentales qu'il possédait:  
Euros, tranchant la gorge à un homme à genoux. Euros, depuis le dos de son roc blanc, envoyant des Plasma qui enflammaient des maisons... Euros, ordonnant à des soldats d'exécuter des otages en guise de représailles contre le tyran d'une région d'Angara... Des hommes étaient emmenés et cloués à des poteaux, leurs poignets et leurs chevilles ruisselant de sang...  
- Non!  
Le cri déchirant d'Ivan ponctua l'horreur qu'il venait de voir et les larmes lui montèrent enfin aux yeux. Euros était donc devenu ce monstre de barbarie et de cruauté? C'était impossible!  
- Euros n'a pas pu...  
- Ca a été très facile pour moi de le manipuler...  
Ivan faillit bondir sur lui, mais ses chaînes le retinrent et il ne put que se meurtrir à nouveau les poignets, qui commencaient sérieusement à se réduire en charpie, à en juger par les petits morceaux de chair qui commencaient à se détacher dans un flot de sang.  
- Cessez de bouger, c'est un conseil, dit Eolos. Sinon, quand on vous enlèvera les menottes, vos mains vont vraiment se détacher de votre corps...  
- Espèce de sale fumier!  
- Des insultes, ca m'est égal... Et en plus, je n'ai guère fini de vous faire peur... Sachez qu'Aelo...  
Il marqua une pause. Ivan sentit la peur bouillonner dans son ventre comme un acide.  
- Sachez qu'Aelo sera bientôt au courant de votre situation, car la nouvelle va circuler dans tout Antara... La défenseuse des opprimés qu'elle est devenue ne laissera sûrement pas son père entre les mains de ses ennemis, quelques soient ses torts...  
- Monstre! Si vous touchez à ma fille, je vous jure que...  
- Ne faîtes pas de menaces que vous ne pourrez pas mettre à exécution...  
Le vieillard le regarda à nouveau d'un air réjoui:  
- Cela fait cinq ans que nous cherchons à mettre la main sur votre petite peste de gamine, mais elle est remarquablement douée et intelligente... Elle tient de vous, vous pouvez en être fier... Mais je me demande comment vous réagirez quand elle aura à son tour les mains meurtries par les chaînes... Et surtout, lorsqu'elle sera clouée sur un poteau en public, en guise d'exemple!  
- Salopard!  
- Aelo, l'élue de la prophétie, qui aurait pu empêcher les Ombres de devenir les maîtres... Il est temps d'accepter la fatalité, Ivan... Il ne fallait pas épouser une femme destinée à mourir... Ni avoir avec elle un fils... Vous avez fait vous-même votre malheur... Pauvres Euros et Aelo... Les voilà obligés de payer l'égoïsme d'un père qui voulait n'en faire qu'à sa tête...  
- TAISEZ-VOUS!  
Eolos éclata de nouveau de rire, d'un rire froid et glacial. Sa vengeance était jouissive. Il allait pouvoir en savourer pleinement l'étendue, quand il aurait capturé Aelo...  
- Aelo mourra sous vos yeux, dit-il. Et après, seulement, peut-être que je vous accorderai la grâce de mourir... Sûrement de la même façon qu'elle, d'ailleurs...  
Ivan ne disait plus rien. Il ne pouvait que se laisser aller au desespoir. Enfin, Eolos dit:  
- Maintenant, je vais détacher vos chaînes, mais vous aller garder les menottes. Vous allez être transféré sur Antara. Et vous aurez tout le voyage pour réfléchir à votre stupidité...


	68. En froid

Chapitre 68: En froid...

Notos survolait à présent le littoral d'Antara. Cela faisait une demie-heure qu'Aelo et Piers étaient en route pour chercher le navire. La jeune fille embrassa du regard la plage qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant eux. Ils la longèrent encore un peu. Piers, pas très à l'aise sur le roc, se cramponnait aux sangles avec fermeté. Heureusement, Aelo s'en tenait à un vol relativement calme. Ils ne parlaient pas. Aelo s'était de nouveau renfermée dans sa bouderie et Piers ne chercha pas à faire la conversation. Ses pensées étaient principalement tournées vers son navire.  
Aelo, cheveux au vent, sentait le calme l'envahir, ce qui lui faisait du bien. Elle avait une conscience aigüe de la présence de Piers derrière elle et cela la rendait nerveuse. La situation n'était pas vraiment claire entre eux. Elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle était toujours furieuse contre lui, mais lui-même ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Ca la perturbait. Elle repensa au bracelet de turquoises, qu'elle avait abandonné... Qu'était-il donc devenu? La perte de cet objet abandonné sous le coup de la colère était ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal. Elle s'était rendu compte le lendemain qu'en voulant trancher aussi violemment le lien qu'il symbolisait, elle s'était arraché le coeur. Elle se demanda si Piers s'en rappellait. Il avait dû sûrement remarqué qu'elle ne le portait plus.  
Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que le Lémurian l'avait soigneusement conservé sur lui et n'attendait que le bon moment pour le rendre à sa propriétaire...  
Un peu plus tard, ils approchèrent enfin de la plage, et là, le bâteau Lémurian apparut enfin, accosté dans une crique limitée par quelques rochers.  
- Enfin, le voilà...  
- Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir subi une égratinure, dit Aelo. Les golems noirs auraient pu le trouver avant nous et le couler...  
- Ca ne m'aurait guère plu, grogna le Lémurian qui ne voulait même pas y penser.  
Ils atterirent sur la plage. A cet instant, le roc poussa un cri d'avertissement. Aelo tourna son regard vers la berge... Pour voir une troupe de golems noirs marcher droit vers eux! L'un d'eux tira son rayon pourpre droit dans la direction de la jeune fille...  
- Attention!  
Piers se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol, le rayon frôla leurs têtes et n'atteignit que le vide. L'instant d'après, Notos avait bondit sur les géants noirs et en renversa un sur le dos avant de lui arracher sa pierre d'un geste d'une rapidité déconcertante. Pendant ce temps, Piers s'était levé d'un bond, et avait aidé Aelo à faire de même:  
- Je savais bien que te protéger serait un travail de tous les instants...  
- Tu donnes ta démission quand tu veux! répliqua la jeune fille vexée avant de projeter un cyclone en direction des golems dans l'espoir de les déséquilibrer même s'ils étaient pratiquement insensibles à toute psynergie. Piers, quant à lui, avait pris son épée et zigzaguait entre ses adversaires, cherchant à trancher entre les articulations, là où le métal était le moins épais. C'était cela le truc pour venir à bout des géants noirs. Mais généralement, ceux-ci vous pulvérisaient avant que vous n'ayiez le temps d'en finir. Piers le savait bien, surtout qu'il était nettement moins agile qu'Aelo. Mais Aelo ne possédait nulle arme capable de détruire les créatures. Néammoins, sa technique des cyclones avait déjà porté ses fruits, et de plus, elle avait Notos, qui lui, savait très bien ouvrir les golems comme on ouvrait des huîtres. Rien ne résistait à un bec de roc! Cependant, la jeune fille avait également des moyens de faire un carnage. Sa tornade renversait les créatures, et Notos les achevait. L'oiseau-roc esquivait très habilement les tirs pourpres, son vol en rase-motte plaquait les créatures au sol. Cependant, ils furent quand même bientôt débordés. Plus ils se battaient, plus il en arrivait. S'il n'y avait pas eu le vaisseau lémurian à défendre, ils auraient battu en retraite. Mais Piers refusait de laisser son vaisseau en pâture aux monstres envoyés par les Ombres. Un violent rayon de feu combiné, engendré par trois des créatures projeta les deux combattants au sol. Aelo sentit la vague brûlante l'effleurer. Piers, lui, riposta par un mur de glace qui arrêta les autres tirs qui manquaient de leur tomber dessus. La jeune fille se redressa et improvisa un rapide bouclier autour d'eux. Au point où ils en étaient, elle avait bien l'impression qu'ils en auraient grand besoin.  
- Il y'en a beaucoup trop, on ne va jamais s'en tirer, fit-elle d'un ton furieux.  
- J'espère que si, mon bâteau est en bois pour rappel, rétorqua l'homme en projetant un nouveau rayon de glace dans l'espoir de ralentir la progression des golems.  
Il se redressa et de nouveau, fonca vers eux. Pendant ce temps, Notos n'était pas en reste et en avait mis une dizaine hors service. Pour faciliter la tâche à son compagnon, Aelo réexpédia une tornade qui en renversa trois d'un coup. Piers transperca leur coque de son épée et projeta leur pierre de Mars hors de son abri. Aelo répéta sa manoeuvre plusieurs fois. Le Lémurian se sentit galavanisé en voyant leurs ennemis obligés de reculer malgré leur nombre. Aelo et lui commencaient à faire un bon tandem... De plus, le bouclier de la jeune fille les mettait à l'abri de la plupart des rayons. Cependant, à un moment donné, un rayon combiné les toucha de nouveau de plein fouet et les fit tomber au sol de nouveau. Cette fois, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se redresser et une explosion les projeta en l'air à défaut de les détruire(l'aura protectrice d'Aelo fonctionnait toujours), mais ils furent quand même bien sonné et Aelo sentit des brûlures à la surface de sa peau. La vache, ca faisait mal, quand même! Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude des bagarres avec plaies, bosses, bleus, voire même deux ou trois os broyés et racommodés en vitesse par le premier mystique de Mercure sur lequel elle mettait la main, ca surprenait quand même à chaque fois... Et là, ils étaient dans un beau pétrin. Piers lâcha un soupir:  
- Je crois qu'il ne reste qu'une seule chose à tenter... Prie pour que ca fonctionne!  
Et il incanta:  
- Boréas, vent du nord! Viens-nous en aide!  
Quatre djinns se détachèrent d'un coup de Piers, une aura bleue se dissipa dans les airs, chargée de psynergie de Mercure. Enfin, l'espéce de canon apparut, symbole du vent du nord, enfin matérialisé... Qui souffla violemment une énorme congère de glace sur tous les monstres présents, les ensevelissant sous un iceberg épais qui prit rapidement du volume. La bourrasque froide ébourriffa les cheveux des deux amis, et elle touchait visiblement au zéro absolu. Enfin, la congère vola violemment en éclat. Et la réaction en chaîne ne s'arrêta pas là...  
Brusquement, les golems qui avaient réussi à rester debout malgré la congère furent pris d'une sorte de secousse... Et implosèrent littéralement. Dans leur plastron central apparurent de grands trous béants, des bruits de bris épouvantables et des craquements se firent entendre, et ils s'écroulèrent un à un, brusquement mis hors combat. Piers et Aelo observèrent le phénoméne, fascinés. Le Lémurian parut stupéfait:  
- Incroyable. Ils ne sont pas insensibles à la psynergie, mais l'invocation a fonctionné...  
Aelo dit aussitôt:  
- C'est à cause du choc thermique. Les pierres de Mars sont brûlantes au toucher et le froid de la congère a provoqué une congelation... Le changement brutal de température a fait éclater les roches!  
- Sans doûte, dit Piers, mais je ne peux pas invoquer sans arrêt... J'ai pourtant déjà essayé des attaques de glace ordinaires, mais sans aucun succés. Et il n'est guère facile d'envelopper complètement une créature aussi grosse dans de la glace...  
Aelo haussa les épaules:  
- Tu vas devoir apprendre...  
- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ca va me coûter en psynergie pour y arriver...  
- Cher, dit Aelo. Nous avons des ennemis puissants, et nous allons devoir nous montrer aussi puissants qu'eux...  
Le Lémurian se releva péniblement:  
- Dépêchons-nous de nous en aller d'ici. Je suis épuisé, je ne pourrais pas soutenir une deuxième lutte...  
Il tendit une main à Aelo pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle se débrouilla seule. Tous deux s'avancèrent alors vers le vaisseau. Aelo se laissa alors tout de même emporter par ses souvenirs:  
- Je ne sais plus quand je suis montée dessus la dernière fois, mais je sais que ca ne date pas d'hier...  
- Tu avais six ans, répondit le Lémurian avec un petit sourire.  
- La croisière à Apoji... Oui, je me rappelle. On s'était bien amusé, cet été-là...  
Elle eut soudain de nouveau la gorge serrée. Euros était avec elle, ainsi que ses parents... Et Pavel et Cylia, avec leurs filles... Le temps où la guerre n'avait pas encore tout détruit...  
Voyant sa nostalgie, Piers tenta de l'amener à la gaité:  
- Et tu te souviens du jour où tu as décidé que tu savais nager et que tu t'es jetée dans la partie la plus profonde du lagon?  
A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Aelo fit une légére grimâce avant de répondre:  
- Oui... Tu as plongé à ton tour et tu m'as ramenée en un clin d'oeil et une fois sur la plage, mon père m'a administré la fessée du siècle devant tout le monde...  
- Quand j'y pense, soupira Piers, cet incident ne faisait que confirmer une qualité que tu possédes toujours... Ton goût du défi...  
Aelo se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux avant de dire:  
- J'avais surtout agi en petite fille arrogante... Heureusement que j'ai appris la prudence entre-temps...  
Puis redressant la tête, elle demanda enfin d'un ton un peu malicieux:  
- Alors, Capitaine? Tu m'autorises à monter à bord?  
Piers hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et monta l'échelon, suivi par la jeune fille. Aelo demanda:  
- Tu crois qu'on ralliera l'île en combien de temps?  
- Si on utilise les ailes, on ne devrait mettre que trois heures. Mais ca fait un moment que je ne m'en suis plus servi... Ca demande pas mal d'énergie à l'orbe...  
Il ajouta:  
- Mais avant toute chose, je vais aller vérifier mes cales, histoire de voir s'il y'a de mauvaises surprises...  
Il y alla et revint la minute d'après.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu craignais? demanda Aelo.  
- Les seiches, les aqua-gelées et autres bestioles... Ca m'est déjà arrivé d'en trouver après avoir laissé le bâteau accosté trop longtemps sans surveillance... Et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi, alors que je ferme pourtant soigneusement toutes les portes!  
- Un trou dans le plancher sur le dessus?  
- Peut-être, mais dans ce cas, il est bien caché...  
Le navire avanca et déploya ses ailes se soulevant à plusieurs mètres au-dessus des eaux. Notos, le roc, suivait en planant derrière comme un fantôme. Au bout d'un moment, Piers pointa quelque chose du doigt:  
- Regarde! Un banc de dauphins!  
Aelo fut émerveillée. Les cétacés bondissaient joyeusement à la surface de l'eau en créant des gerbes qui étincellaient au soleil. Elle en avait déjà vu dans le lagon de son île, mais de très loin. En fait, à peine le bout de leurs ailerons.  
- Je sais qu'il y'en a par ici, dit-elle enfin. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est rare de les apercevoir.  
- Les dauphins sont les meilleurs compagnons des marins, dit Piers avec un léger sourire.  
Aelo détourna la tête, coupant court à la discussion. Le Lémurian s'en rendit compte:  
- Tu recommences à bouder... Franchement, ton attitude m'étonne. Tu étais plus douce et moins rancunière avant...  
- Je ne savais pas encore que ma famille m'avait mentie par omission, rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Et toi, tu as disparu du monde pendant cinq ans... Tu ne crois pas que nous sommes quittes?  
Aelo se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux:  
- Là n'est pas la question, Piers et tu le sais bien...  
Le Lémurian sentit son coeur se fendre légérement. Il sentait la souffrance d'Aelo et ne savait plus que faire. Il se contenta de répondre:  
- Je sais que la disparition de ton frère et la mort d'Hélia ont été des épreuves terribles et que tu t'en sens responsable, et que tu nous tiens, tes parents et moi pour responsables. Mais à quoi te sert de te réfugier dans la rancune, Aelo? Surtout vis à vis de moi? Je n'étais pas en droit de te révéler la prophétie. C'était une affaire qui ne concernait que tes parents. Et quant à leur conseiller de le faire... Je n'étais même pas sûr moi-même de ce que j'aurais fait à leur place. J'ai vécu plus longtemps que n'importe qui du monde extérieur, mais rien de ce que j'ai vécu n'aurais pu m'apporter de réponse satisfaisante. Après, libre à toi de me reprocher mon impuissance alors que j'avais promis de te protéger... Mais saches que si tu m'en veux pour cela, tu ne pourras jamais autant m'en vouloir que moi-même je m'en suis voulu pour cela.  
Aelo baissa les yeux. C'était peut-être bien ca qu'elle lui avait reproché, oui... Elle avait toujours vu Piers comme quelqu'un de fiable, qui savait toujours trouver une solution à tout... Et il avait finalement failli. Seulement, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que cette raison qui la poussait à le tenir à distance. Mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire de plus... 


	69. Le début d'un cauchemar

Chapitre 69: Le début d'un cauchemar...

Cassandra roula à terre, évitant ainsi les deux dangereuses lames de son adversaire. Se relevant d'un bond, elle parvint difficilement à le feinter et enfin, lui placa les deux poignards sur la gorge. Le jeune homme brun poussa un profond soupir et déclara forfait:  
- D'accord. Tu m'as eu.  
Secouant sa chevelure d'or pâle, la jeune fille s'autorisa un bref sourire et répondit:  
- Tu vas devoir t'entraîner plus, Yovan... J'ai eu au moins trois autres occasions de te réduire à ma merci...  
Yovan était un jeune mystique d'air venant de la contrée est d'Antara. Agé de vingt ans, il avait une peau mate, d'épais cheveux noir d'encre qui contrastaient avec des prunelles d'un violet très foncé. Pour un mystique de l'air, il avait une assez bonne constitution physique et se distinguait des autres par sa rapidité à la course. S'il savait entendre les pensées de n'importe qui, il n'avait jamais réussi à dévelloper son don de prémonition, ce qui l'agacait. En revanche, il était redoutable en psynergie de combat... ce qui était tant mieux, car pour manier les armes, il n'était décidément pas très doué, se disait Cassandra.  
- Il en faudra plus pour t'impressionner, c'est cela le message? lui lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
La jeune blonde sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et se dépêcha de détourner le regard, tandis qu'une pointe d'agacement se faisait sentir en elle. Yovan avait un gros défaut, c'était son obstination. Depuis maintenant six mois, il lui faisait clairement la cour. Et Cassandra ne savait plus comment faire pour lui faire lâcher le morceau! La dernière fois, elle avait donné les belles roses écarlates qu'il avait réussi à dénicher je ne sais où au parfumeur qui vivait parmi les artisans de la cité et qui avait été ravi de pouvoir les distiller. Un coup très vache, qui, elle l'avait pensé, suffirait à décourager n'importe quel homme. Malheureusement, ca n'avait pas été le cas. Certes, il n'avait plus jamais essayé de lui offrir des fleurs, mais il avait encore tenté bien d'autres choses.  
- Yovan, bon sang, elles sont au moins une vingtaine dans l'île à baver devant toi, va donc leur laisser leur chance et laisse-moi tranquille!  
- Elles ne sont pas toi, se contenta-t-il de répondre en lancant un couteau sur une cible derrière la jeune fille. Tiens, presque au millieu...  
- Pfff! Le jour où tu arriveras à lancer ce couteau pile au millieu, Aelo aura réussi à tuer les neuf ombres!  
Yovan la regarda avec un sourire rusé:  
- Tu prends le pari? Si je lance ce couteau en plein coeur de la cible, tu m'accordes un rendez-vous?  
Cassandra mit les poings sur les hanches:  
- Tu es sacrément gonflé!  
- Je sais...  
Il ajouta:  
- Qu'est-ce que tu risques? Puisque tu sais que je vais rater mon coup...  
- Bah essaie toujours, répliqua la blonde d'un ton sarcastique.  
Et ce fut ce qu'il fit, mais au moment où il lancait, Cassandra ne résista pas:  
- T'as gagné, j'accepte!  
- Hein?  
Le poignard se ficha dans le mur, la blonde éclata de rire:  
- Perdu, mon pote!  
- C'est de la triche! Tu m'as déconcentré!  
Cassandra se contenta de répondre:  
- Un guerrier ne doit pas se laisser déconcentrer, justement... Désolée, mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu m'inviteras à dîner...  
Et elle quitta la pièce de sa démarche de danseuse. Elle s'en voulait presque d'être aussi vache avec son prétendant... favori, mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner le moindre espoir. Yovan ne lui déplaisait pas, non. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à laisser la place de Skyler à un autre... Il l'avait quittée si brutalement, sans même qu'ils aient le temps de se dire au revoir...  
Le lendemain de la mort d'Hélia, il était allé la voir. Sans un mot, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et ils étaient restés ainsi très longtemps.  
- Je sais ce que ca fait, lui avait-il dit au bout d'un moment.  
Elle s'était contentée d'hocher la tête et avait enfoui son visage en larmes dans son cou. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, elle s'était calmée et avait murmuré:  
- Ne m'abandonne pas...  
- Jamais.  
Suite à cela, leur relation s'était officialisée, du moins, devant leurs amis. Van avait déchaîné les mauvaises blagues et fait des paris sur la durée, Vladi l'avait retenu, Jace et Callisto, occupés avec leurs propres soucis, avaient réagi avec indifférence. Cassandra ne voulait surtout pas que ses parents fûssent au courant pour Skyler et elle. Mais Skyler avait été obligé de fuir la semaine suivante, ainsi que Van et Callisto l'avait déjà fait. Callisto avait fui le phare d'Imil par peur d'être reprise, les Ombres la recherchant toujours activement pour son pouvoir. Suite à cela, la bande s'était finalement retrouvé près d'une plage, et entre-temps, Van et Callisto avaient rattrapé Aelo. C'est ainsi que les cinq jeunes avaient commencé une rebellion et avaient trouvé refuge sur l'île de la Montagne Bleue. Il y'avait eu nombre de batailles, de difficultés, mais à chaque fois, Skyler avait continué à la protéger, même si elle fut rapidement capable de se débrouiller seule. Leur relation s'était donc rapidement renforcée, forgée par le sang et les combats. La seule chose sur laquelle ils n'avaient jamais été d'accord, c'était au sujet de leur intimité...  
- N'insiste pas, je refuse de te toucher avant tes seize ans, lui avait-il dit.  
- Un an de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ca change? avait-elle rétorqué en gonflant ses joues.  
Mais il s'était montré intraitable. Et franchement, le destin leur avait joué un sale tour. Exactement à la fin de l'année, alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines avant d'avoir atteint l'âge requis par son amour, il était tombé dans un abîme pendant une escarmouche contre le tyran du nord d'Antara. Elle s'en rappellait comme si c'était hier... Elle avait été incapable de le rattraper...Elle en avait pleuré pendant des semaines. En fait, elle avait été inconsolable. Mais elle s'était résolue à se venger des Ombres plus que jamais. Les Ombres avaient emporté sa soeur, et à présent, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tout cela ne pouvait plus durer.  
Alors qu'elle sortait des vestiaires revêtue d'une robe violette, Aelo arriva enfin vers elle. Le soir tombait, la brune avait été absente durant pratiquement toute la journée. Aelo sourit à sa chère blonde:  
- Tu as l'air en forme! Comment s'est passé l'entraînement?  
- Bien, à part que Yovan continue à me poursuivre de ses prétentions...  
- Il sent que tu hésites, répliqua Aelo. Si tu étais plus ferme, il arrêterait. C'est facile de berner un homme, mais un mystique de Jupiter, ca l'est moins!  
- Donne-moi des tuyaux pour me donner l'air d'une princesse des glaces comme toi alors, dit Cassandra avec un ricanement.  
- Déjà, arrêter d'aguicher les autres avec tes cheveux, Cassy. Rien que ta beauté est une provocation à elle seule!  
Elle ajouta:  
- Mais tu sais... Cela va faire quatre ans que Skyler a disparu. Tu devrais peut-être te résoudre à faire ton deuil...  
Cassandra baissa les yeux:  
- On ne l'a jamais retrouvé... J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore en vie quelque part, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Comment dans ces conditions, je pourrais me laisser aller à en aimer un autre?  
- En te disant que le passé est le passé...  
- Et... s'il revenait?  
Aelo réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas réussi à capter Skyler en vision et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chances qu'il eût survécu. En fait, aucune.  
- Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu survivre à une telle chute, murmura-t-elle.  
Cassandra baissa les yeux:  
- Je suis une idiote...  
- Non, je ne pense pas, dit Aelo d'une voix douce.  
Elle marqua une pause et dit enfin:  
- Tu as juste envie de garder Skyler au fond de ton coeur...  
Des larmes jaillirent dans les yeux de la jeune fille et Aelo l'entoura soudain de ses bras:  
- Il n'en partira jamais. Mais tu dois aller de l'avant. Ce n'est pas bon de vivre dans le passé. Et je suis sûre qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu.  
Cassandra se dégagea doucement. Enfin, elle dit:  
- Cette guerre n'a pas fini de nous en faire voir, de toute façon. Surtout que notre prochaine sortie est pour bientôt...  
- J'attends le retour de nos chers espions, dit Aelo d'un ton rusé.  
La prochaine cible des Ailes de Givre était le tyran de Dagma. Un sale type, un mystique de Mars, d'après ce qu'ils savaient. Mais plutôt que de le renverser directement, Aelo veillait d'abord à savoir si celui-ci n'était pas en contact direct avec l'un des Neufs. Elle avait évité jusqu'ici tout affrontement direct avec Alexeï et Théros, mais son objectif était d'abattre directement le chef des Ombres. Or, elle savait que si elle perdait trop de temps avec les membres de la confrérie, qui se renouvellaient sans problème vu ce qui s'était passé avec Callisto, elle ne ferait que trancher les bras du monstre; or, elle en voulait la tête. Et surtout, elle tentait en même temps de retrouver son frère. Surtout cela d'ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas encore que bientôt, une autre préoccupation allait s'ajouter à toutes les autres...

Callisto poussa un profond soupir. Elle avait eu un sacré boulot. L'île était infestée par un fléau assez désagréable, qui ne facilitait pas la vie dans la cité; les moustiques, porteurs de... malaria. Par chance, l'eau de guérison qu'elle avait créée à partir de l'eau des cascades était remarquablement efficace, mais projeter son pouvoir une vingtaine de fois par jour dans des litres de flotte l'épuisait! En plus, elle avait besoin de ses pouvoirs pour soigner les blessures de guerre des éclaireurs qui s'aventuraient sur la cote et revenaient parfois en tenant à peine debout, des hémorragies importantes dûes au rayon de feu des golems noirs. Tous les mystiques d'eau étaient débordés. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'être guérisseuse pouvait être aussi fatiguant! Son talent l'amenait à être appellée pratiquement sans arrêt. Là, c'était pratiquement le soir et elle était soulagée que la journée se fût achevée. Tous les malades qu'elle avait vus étaient entrain de guérir à l'heure actuelle, une chance encore.  
Elle se trouvait à présent au pied des chutes, dans le petit bois qui bordait la plage sud de l'île. C'était son coin préféré. Elle préférait se baigner là plutôt que dans la mer, l'eau était plus fraîche, plus légére... et surtout, elle s'était rendue compte que cette eau l'aidait à regénérer plus vite sa psynergie. Elle y trempa donc ses pieds et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par le pouvoir de l'eau. C'était un pouvoir si immense... Elle sentait chaque vague de l'onde, chaque goutte sur elle...  
- Callisto?  
C'était la voix de Van. Souriante, elle se retourna. Ce lieu était leur coin secret à eux deux, un endroit où ils étaient seuls au monde, loin de la guerre, loin de tout... Il alla vers elle, ses yeux de saphir la détaillant. Cela faisait cinq années qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ils ne s'aimaient que davantage chaque jour. La jeune fille ne s'était jamais imaginée connaître un jour pareille passion... Van était sa moitié, son âme soeur...  
- Tu savais que je serais là? lui demanda-t-elle.  
Il hocha la tête, avant d'enlever sa tunique et de plonger à l'eau. Elle le rejoignit l'instant d'après. Van s'amusa à sautiller, ravi:  
- Ca fait du bien, après toute cette sueur! Je me suis entraîné tout l'après-midi...  
Callisto rit doucement et s'amusa à l'éclabousser. Il se mit à faire de même. Ils jouèrent ainsi dans l'eau durant quelques minutes, savourant le bonheur d'être ensemble après une journée terriblement dûre...  
- Cet endroit est magique, soupira Callisto d'un air rêveur en faisant la planche.  
- Normal, puisque une nymphe l'a enchanté de sa beauté, dit le jeune homme en se rapprochant d'elle.  
- Poéte...  
- Avec toi, toujours...  
Van contempla la beauté de Callisto avec amour. Il en était complètement fou, de ses jambes longues et fines, de ses longs cheveux noir d'encre qui ondoyaient autour d'elle au rythme des vaguelettes du point d'eau, de sa peau aux reflets d'argents, de ses grands yeux turquoises ciselés... Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle pût être à lui seul... Plus il la regardait, plus il sentait son coeur et sa respiration s'accélérer. Se rendant compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, elle se redressa avec un léger sourire et se rapprocha de lui. Sous les eaux, leurs mains se joignirent, tandis que leurs visages se rapprochaient... Le souffle de Van devint saccadé, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Sentant son envie de proximité augmenter, la jeune fille se colla doucement à son compagnon et le contact de leurs peaux nues lui fit comme un courant électrique.  
- Callisto... murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.  
N'y tenant plus, il la saisit entre ses bras et l'embrassa avec violence, s'abreuvant de sa bouche avec une avidité furieuse. Elle gémit et lui répondit avec fougue, ses jambes ne tardèrent pas à se nouer autour de lui, tandis que leur étreinte s'intensifiait. Leur semi-nudité avait décuplé d'un coup l'envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, sans qu'ils ne l'eûssent vraiment prévu... Sa bien-aimée suspendue à lui, Van sortit de l'eau, sa bouche toujours collée à la sienne. Il observa un court instant les alentours. Personne, mais il hésitait à l'étendre devant la chute d'eau... Plus loin, il avisa le carré d'herbe verte qui était protégé par les fougères... C'était parfait, ils seraient dissimulés aux regards indiscrets... Il y déposa donc sa nymphe si irrésistible et se mit à la dévorer de baisers enflammés sur tout le corps. Callisto gémissait déja sous le coup de l'impatience, ses mains errèrent jusqu'au short encore trempé de l'eau de la rivière de son amant, et elle le fit glisser en un clin d'oeil. Van, lui, tentait de dénouer le pagne de son amie et lâcha un soupir de frustration devant le noeud trop serré. Avec un petit sourire, Callisto s'en débarrassa donc elle-même, tandis que Van lui dénudait la poitrine... Sa langue parcourut rapidement la peau tendre et nacrée de sa sirène, lèchant les gouttes d'eau qu'elle avait encore sur elle, comme le plus divin des nectars, tracant le chemin jusqu'à son intimité... La jeune brune ne put retenir un gémissement. Van connaissait son corps comme si c'était le sien... Elle ferma les yeux, ses sens au bord de la déraison... Le jeune homme s'ennivra de sa saveur douce, se laissant guider par les douces plaintes de sa déesse. Peu à peu, il intensifia ses caresses audacieuses, ne lui laissant guère de repos, tandis qu'elle succombait à sa torture. Stupéfaite, Callisto se sentait exploser. Elle aurait dû avoir honte de se laisser allonger comme une courtisane, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Van était passé maître dans l'art de la faire plier... Aggripant ses cheveux, elle jouit sous ses baisers, une flamme violente s'allumant en elle. Van sentit son souffle se couper. Quand il la sentait si pleine de désir, il devenait fou. Avec un gémissement rauque, il remonta brusquement et l'embrassa avec une violence redoublée, tandis qu'il la saisissait par les hanches et la faisait sienne...  
Tous deux furent incapable de se contenir longtemps, la passion qui les animait était trop forte, trop puissante. Un double cri ponctua leur aboutissement et ils se laissérent aller l'un contre l'autre, incapables de prononcer un mot, leurs coeurs battant plus fort que jamais. Van se redressa sur les coudes et contempla le visage alangui de la jeune femme. Ca avait été un rêve pur... Il ne parvenait décidément pas à se rassasier d'elle. En quatre ans, ils avaient partagé tant de bonheur... Le seul bémol était que la plus merveilleuse des sirènes ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants; sa mutation l'en empêchait. Van lui avait dit que si vraiment un jour ils souhaitaient en avoir, il ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à en adopter. Et en attendant, cette impossibilité de fécondité avait son avantage, du moins, il trouvait. Il pouvait lui faire l'amour sans crainte, sans risquer la honte d'un enfant concu hors mariage(la potion d'armoise fonctionnait assez bien, mais on était jamais complètement à l'abri d'une faille) ce qui était une certaine forme de liberté. Surtout en ce temps de guerre où ils profitaient tous les deux de chaque jour où ils étaient en vie.  
Carpe diem... Tel était leur mot d'ordre depuis cinq ans.

Aelo dormit mal, ce soir-là. Déjà, elle passa des heures et des heures à se retourner dans son lit. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de se tranquiliser, n'y parvint guère. Vers une heure du matin, enfin, elle s'endormit sous le coup de l'épuisement...  
Et un violent mal de tête la saisit dans son sommeil...  
Son père... Dans une espèce de cellule. Du sang ruisselait sur ses poignets, enchaînés. Près de lui se tenait un homme avec une cape violette... Il projeta un Plasma sur l'homme blond, le faisant hurler de douleur... Ses hurlements se répercutaient en écho...  
- NON! Papa!  
Aelo se redressa violemment, comme si on venait de lui lancer un seau d'eau froide, des sanglots violents, mais sans larmes lui parcouraient le corps. Il lui fallu un long moment pour réussir à se calmer. Et enfin, accepter ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
"Mon père est prisonnier! Les Ombres l'ont capturé... Par tous les dieux!"  
Elle regarda vers sa fenêtre et constata que l'aube se levait. Bon, elle allait partir à sa recherche. Immédiatement. Callisto prendrait le commandement en son absence et Cassandra pouvait diriger les chasseurs en cas de besoin. Son père l'avait énormément décue, mais elle n'allait pas pour autant l'abandonner à son sort... Non, sûrement pas. Elle s'habilla rapidement de son corset noir et de son pantalon moulant assorti, attacha ses saïs à sa ceinture et sortit dans le couloir avec sa bandoulière. Elle devait prévenir Callisto qu'elle partait. Elle était si absorbée par l'urgence qu'elle ne vit pas Piers et le heurta de plein fouet.  
- Aelo!  
- Excuse-moi! fit-elle en hâte. Elle était très embêtée d'être tombée sur lui, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la laisser s'en aller ainsi.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.  
- Rien, rétorqua-t-elle en baissant vivement les yeux(c'était bien la première fois qu'elle essayait de lui mentir!)  
- Pourquoi es-tu si bouleversée, dans ce cas? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton ferme.  
Aelo ne chercha plus à nier:  
- Les Ombres tiennent mon père! Ils sont entrain de le torturer joyeusement à l'heure où je te parle, alors laisse-moi le tirer de là!  
Piers laissa la stupéfaction l'envahir une courte seconde avant de répliquer:  
- Tu ne sais même pas où il est détenu!  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le découvrirai vite, je pense!  
- Et tu comptes aller le libérer à toi toute seule? S'ils ont réussi à le capturer, c'est qu'ils doivent être assez redoutables, tu ne crois pas? Et d'ailleurs, ne serait-ce pas ce qu'ils veulent?  
Aelo répondit sans hésiter:  
- Evidemment que c'est ce qu'ils veulent! Je le sais bien! Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne vais pas tout tenter pour le libérer! Et je n'irai pas seule, mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'informations, et vite!  
- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi d'aller là-bas...  
- J'ai déjà fait plus dangereux que ca, répliqua-t-elle. Et ne t'avise pas de m'en empêcher!  
Le Lémurian sentit l'agacement l'envahir. Aelo avait hérité de l'entêtement de ses parents. Il répliqua d'un ton glacial:  
- Alors je viens avec toi! Pour rappel, ton père est un de mes amis...  
Aelo le fusilla du regard:  
- Comme tu veux... Mais je tiens à te rappeller que j'ai quand même survécu cinq ans sans toi, alors je ne dois tout de même pas tomber de la dernière pluie!  
- Les miracles, ca existe...  
Il avait prononcé cette phrase sans aucune once de sarcasme, mais le sous-entendu était bien là. La jeune femme le regarda, douchée. Se rappellant de toutes ses forces qu'il était bien plus âgé qu'elle et qu'elle lui devait respect, elle se mordilla violemment les lèvres et se détourna. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, Piers l'agacerait à ce point!


	70. Terra

Chapitre 70: Terra...

Vladi ajusta son masque vert sur son visage. Voilà, son identité était désormais dissimulée. C'était l'une des règles du réseau Terra; les membres ne se connaissaient pas entre eux et se désignaient par des noms de codes. Tous portaient des masques et des uniformes de couleur différentes, c'était la seule chose qui leur permettait de se différencier entre eux. Et sinon, ils s'appelaient par des noms de codes. Tout autant de précaution pour combattre les Ombres sans risquer de se faire pincer par les mystiques de Jupiter qui travaillaient pour eux et risquer de trahir les autres contre sa volonté à cause de la lecture d'esprit. Cependant, Vladi savait très bien que plusieurs de ses connaissances en faisait partie; déjà, il était pratiquement sûr que son père et Pavel s'y trouvaient et avaient sûrement aidé à sa création. Ensuite, peut-être Eléana. Quant à son compagnon Jace, c'était l'évidence, il connaissait même son nom de code. Jace espérait ainsi retrouver la trace de Van et de Callisto. Depuis cinq ans, ils vivaient tous dans la peur. Depuis la création du réseau, ils avaient cependant renversé plusieurs tyrans, notament à Gondowan et à Océnia. Le réseau était composé pour la majorité de mystiques de terre, mais quelques mystiques de Mars et quelques très rares Mercure avaient rejoint le rang. Après, il y avait un seul Jupiter -Le Sondeur- qui connaissait lui seul à par la chef du réseau les identités de tout le monde et permettait d'éviter les infiltrations. Bien entendu, c'était uniquement en combat qu'on répérait qui maîtrisait quel type de psynergie.  
Une pluie battante sévissait. Tant mieux en l'occurence, des Ombres ne risquaient pas de sortir. Enfin, il l'espérait. Un mec avec un masque en pleine rue, ca incitait tout de suite à la méfiance, encore plus quand ce dernier portait une épée capable de vous transpercer la poitrine en un clin d'oeil. Il se demandait souvent où était son frère, mais en même temps, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, il le savait capable de se débrouiller seul, surtout depuis qu'il était avec Callisto. Vladi avait lui-même ses propres soucis. Par exemple, le fait d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec un homme et de devoir le dissimuler, car il avait eu le temps de voir que ce genre de différence n'était pas très acceptée dans leur société. Jace s'était trouvé une demeure fixe à Imil où il passait son temps libre quand il n'était pas en mission. C'était là qu'ils se retrouvaient quand ils le pouvaient. Les difficultés n'avaient fait que renforcer leur relation. Durant tout ce temps, ils s'étaient mutuellement soutenus, aidés dans les difficultés. Et l'amour de Jace avait été sa seule source de bonheur dans ces jours sombres. Il s'était montré doux et patient, n'exigeant jamais rien de lui. Un soir d'orage, il avait finalement passé ses dernières appréhensions et tous deux avaient d'un coup rejeté leurs vêtements, sans savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là... La nuit qu'ils avaient passé avait été purement magique et fut suivie de bien d'autres... En public, ca leur faisait du coup encore plus bizarre de ne pas pouvoir se toucher ou s'embrasser... Mais leur clandestinité avait aussi ses moments de comédie. Par exemple, lorsqu'ils demandaient une chambre avec deux lits dans une auberge et que l'étroitesse de ceux-ci rendait la moindre tentative d'ébats très très périlleuse(ce qui était en même temps source d'adrénaline!) ou encore lorsqu'une femme tentait d'aguicher l'un des deux compagnons et que l'autre se retenait à grande peine de faire la grimâce... Sur le coup, ce genre de chose les mettait mal à l'aise, et après, ils en riaient. Vladi ne ratait jamais l'occasion de pouvoir sourire, car il avait trop souvent eut à pleurer en cinq ans. La mort d'Hélia lui avait fait beaucoup de peine. Lui, son frère et ses cousines avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble et il était très attaché à sa famille. Maintenant, tous les jours, il tremblait pour Jace. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait jamais qu'il lui arrivât malheur.  
Il arriva enfin vers l'endroit où il allait: une petite cabane merdique(en apparence) près de la forêt de Kolima. Le genre de trou paumé où vive juste deux ou trois paysans. Il s'y rendit donc et frappa à la porte. L'oeilleton sur le dessus s'ouvrit et une voix de femme lui demanda:  
- Quelle est la plante que nous cultivons ici?  
- Fleurus, répondit Vladi sans hésitation.  
- C'est bon. Entre.  
La vieille paysanne le laissa donc entrer. Dans la cabane, rien de particulier, si ce n'était la trappe sous le gros tapis de Grenada. Avant cela, un homme au masque violet s'approcha de lui. Le Sondeur. Vladi n'hésita pas:  
- Je suis bel et bien le Jaspe Vert, mais lis la vérité en moi si tu veux...  
Le mystique encagoulé posa rapidement sa main sur son front avant de dire:  
- Bienvenu, Jaspe Vert. Hâte-toi, nous n'allons pas tarder à commencer...  
Vladi roula rapidement le tapis pour dégager la trappe et descendit les échelons. La paysanne le remit en place derrière lui. Il se retrouva à travers le long corridor de pierre et le traversa à la hâte. A chaque fois cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Et si un jour, les Ombres découvraient cette cachette? Il savait que beaucoup participeraient à cette réunion; apparement, des informations importantes venaient d'être recueillies, que le chef du réseau voulait leur faire partager en urgence. Il savait que le réseau Terra possédait une cellule d'espions en Antara pour faire circuler les informations... Enfin, il atteignit la grande salle voûtée. Sa surface était impressionnante, elle était composé d'un cercle de gradins plus ou moins élevés, qui s'enfoncaient toujours plus bas. Plusieurs centaines de personnes pouvaient s'y rassembler -d'ailleurs, il y'en avait au moins deux-cents rassemblées déjà. Au centre de ce cercle, une femme au masque d'émeraude et à la longue robe vert d'eau présidait l'assemblée. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés en un épais chignon, très sévére. Elle portait une longue épée à la ceinture, et son port de tête évoquait celui d'une reine. Enfin, elle prononca d'une voix claire et forte:  
- Bien! Je crois que nous pouvons commencer.  
Vladi frémit à nouveau en entendant le son de cette voix. Elle était déformée, oui, mais il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle appartenait à quelqu'un de sa connaissance, même s'il aurait incapable de dire qui. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas savoir qui se cachait sous le masque. Sinon, s'il se faisait prendre, il démolirait tous leurs plans. La personne qui se tenait devant eux luttait nuit et jour pour battre les Ombres, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour lui faire confiance. Enfin, la mystique de Vénus au masque d'émeraude déclara d'une voix forte:  
- Notre cellule d'Antara nous a communiqué des informations d'une importance capitale! D'abord, sachez que l'un de nos plus grands alliés, car ennemi implacable des Ombres, et maître estimé de la Ligue Jupiter, maître Ivan de Kalay, est actuellement retenu en otage en Antara!  
Des murmures de protestations retentirent. Vladi lui-même se figea sous le coup de la surprise. De toute évidence, la nouvelle était un rude coup, ce qui n'était guère étonnant. La rumeur comme quoi Aelo serait l'élue qui vaincrait les Ombres alimentait toute cellule de résistance.  
- C'est sa fille, qu'ils espèrent avoir, ces enfants de salaud! cria quelqu'un. Lui et sa famille était les seuls à oser s'opposer ouvertement au régime de la Confrérie des Neuf!  
- Pas bon. Pas bon du tout, commenta quelqu'un d'autre.  
Fleurus leva la main pour faire taire les commentateurs:  
- Je vois que tout le monde ici comprend l'urgence de la situation. Et ce n'est pas tout. Nous venons enfin de savoir ce qu'est devenu, Aelo, la cavalière au roc d'or. Elle a apparement monté un mouvement de rebellion en Antara appellé Ailes de Givre... Qui d'ailleurs, semble faire beaucoup de dégâts, à en juger par les informations que nous avons reçues.. Apparement, les Neuf ont placé les Ailes de Givre tout en haut de leur liste de personnes à abattre. Aussi, il est absolument hors de question de laisser Ivan de Kalay entre leurs mains! Car le jour où le Vent d'Ouest sera abattu, ce sera la fin de l'espoir pour nous tous!  
Vladi écoutait maintenant avec une attention redoublée. Enfin une trace d'Aelo! Elle était vivante, et qui plus est, elle se battait ouvertement! Son coeur se gonfla en pensant à sa meilleure amie. Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis si longtemps... Mais qu'était donc devenu Euros? Cependant, il n'eut guère le temps de cogiter, car à présent, Fleurus reprenait la parole:  
- Nous recherchons donc plusieurs volontaires pour se tenir prêts pour une mission de secours! Nos espions n'ont pas encore localisé le prisonnier, mais cela ne saurait tarder! Par la même occasion, je demande également des volontaires pour tenter d'établir un contact avec les Ailes de Givre qui vont sûrement également tout tenter pour libérer Ivan. Si nous pouvions conjuguer nos efforts avec les leurs, la Confrérie des Neuf risque de devoir affronter réellement de redoutables adversaires.  
Vladi n'hésita pas et leva la main:  
- Chef Fleurus, déclara-t-il, je me porte volontaire pour aller en Angara et tenter de nouer le contact avec les Ailes de Givre!  
Fleurus tourna son visage masqué vers le jeune homme:  
- Je me doûtais que vous vous proposeriez, et vous avez mon entière acccord. Cependant, je vous conseille d'être très prudent. Qui voudrait vous accompagner?  
Un homme au masque turquoise se leva:  
- Moi, la Lame Bleue, chef Fleurus, j'accepte volontiers. Nous serons vos émissaires et contacterons les Ailes de Givre! Mais dîtes-nous, nous devons rester masqués, ou nous pouvons nous montrer à nos interlocuteurs? Je doûte qu'ils nous fassent confiance si nous restons le visage voilé comme des assassins...  
- Vous le pouvez, Lame Bleue. Mais à partir de là, vous et votre compagnon ne serez plus qu'électrons libres et ne pourrez plus travailler officiellement avec le réseau. Cette mesure peut vous paraitre draconienne, mais n'oubliez pas que si nous avons donné autant de fil à retordre aux Ombres jusqu'ici, c'est grâce à cette clandestinité!  
- Je le comprends très bien, dit Vladi.  
Vladi savait très bien qui se cachait sous la Lame Bleue; C'était Jace, bien entendu! Et connaissant leurs identités, Fleurus savait très bien qu'ils étaient le meilleur choix pour entrer en contact avec Aelo, puisqu'ils étaient de ses amis. Le voyage jusqu'à Antara promettait cependant d'être long. Déjà, il leur faudrait faire deux semaines de bâteaux, ensuite, traverser le continent à cheval. Vladi n'avait aucune idée où Aelo avait pu se terrer. Et il savait que Jace non plus.

Pendant ce temps, Eléana tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer. Elle rêvait de revoir sa fille depuis qu'elle avait appris ce qu'elle était devenue, mais savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas dans l'immédiat sans se compromettre elle-même et sans la mettre en danger. Tout comme elle savait que même si elle délivrait son mari, elle ne pourrait pas lui révéler son appartenance au Réseau Terra...

Pavel écoutait avec attention. Lui-même aurait pu se proposer, mais il savait qu'Aelo se méfierait probablement de lui, vu qu'il savait également pour son secret de naissance. Cependant, Fleurus semblait avoir arrêter son choix sur les deux volontaires et paraissait très sûre de sa décision. Il avait appris à faire confiance à son jugement. Il se demanda si Cassandra faisait aussi partie des Ailes de Givre... Si Aelo y était, c'était fort possible...


	71. L'ennemi n'est jamais loin

Chapitre 71: L'ennemi n'est jamais loin...

Notos survolait à présent la plaine. Cela faisait presque une matinée entière qu'Aelo et Piers étaient en route. Aelo fulminait toujours contre le Lémurian, dont elle n'avait guère apprécié la remarque. Ainsi, il la croyait incapable de se débrouiller seule? Elle avait une folle envie de lui hurler dessus. Mais évidemment, c'était le genre de pulsions qu'elle savait qu'elle ne se résoudrait jamais à assouvir. Elle avait beaucoup trop d'estime et de respect pour Piers pour cela. Même si elle était vraiment en colère contre lui. Ainsi donc, elle se réfugiait dans un mutisme... total.  
Piers, lui, était au bord de l'hilarité. Aelo n'avait guère changé de caractère durant toutes ces années! Gentille, posée, calme si on la laissait en paix. Mais gare à son courroux si on avait le malheur de se l'attirer! Ce caractère si bien trempé le fascinait. Il savait qu'elle bouillonnait de rage, même si elle se donnait un air stoïque. Il le voyait très bien à la manière dont elle gardait la tête baissée, et surtout à la façon dont elle l'ignorait superbement. Finalement, elle désserra les lèvres pour demander:  
- Tu peux me lire la carte? S'il te plaît?  
Son ton était poli, mais la rage qui y transparaissait était palpable. Piers ne résista pas et demanda d'un ton malicieux:  
- Serais-tu tentée de me gifler pour te calmer?  
- L'idée est très séduisante... Mais, dit-elle soudain d'un ton perfide, je ne gifle pas les vieillards, même s'ils sont bien conservés!  
Piers faillit pouffer. Elle avait du mordant, décidément. Mais si elle voulait jouer à ca, il avait l'avantage:  
- Pour mon peuple, j'ai tout juste la majorité... Et toi, en revanche tu es... Une petite fille de cinq ans...  
Aelo laissa échapper un sifflement de fureur, Notos fit une violente embardée et Piers s'accrocha, avec un haut-le-coeur:  
- Hé, ne refais pas ca! J'ai cru que j'allais tomber...  
- Tu sais, dit Aelo d'un ton malicieux, il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier le maître d'un roc, parce qu'ils ont tendance à exaucer les souhaits inavouables de leurs cavaliers à leur place...  
- Tu es sacrément impitoyable, dit le Lémurian en serrant les dents.  
- Tu me passes cette carte, s'il te plaît? demanda-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.  
Piers la lui tendit avec un soupir. Aelo gagnait cette manche... Au moins, elle semblait de meilleure humeur, à présent... Aelo l'étudia un bref instant avant de la lui rendre:  
- Bon, encore quatres heures de route et on arrive à Santara. Le tyran de cette ville a été renversé par mes soins, alors on devrait y être tranquille...  
Ils avaient prévu d'aller vers l'est pour être prévenus des nouvelles arrivées sur le continent. Ils espéraient bien ainsi avoir des nouvelles rapides; comme l'avait dit Aelo, s'ils avaient réellement capturé son père, nulle doûte qu'ils fêteraient cela en grandes pompes et prévoieraient une exécution publique. Surtout s'ils espéraient attirer son attention par la même occasion.  
Le voyage se poursuivit donc dans la morosité la plus complète. Du haut du ciel, il ne pouvait pas leur arriver grand chose. C'était rassurant. Néammoins, midi approchant, Aelo se résolut à se poser à l'entrée d'un petit bois, le temps de manger un peu. Après cette courte pause d'un quart d'heure, ils se hâtèrent de repartir. Enfin, ils arrivèrent près de la fameuse ville. Aelo ordonna à son roc de rester relativement loin et ils entrèrent dans la cité. Santara se distinguait par ses maisons de briques rouges, sa fontaine gigantesque et le palais écarlate. Mais cependant, ils eurent à peine fait quelques pas dans la ville qu'une escouade de soldats fit irruption. Leur capitaine, un homme barbu, tenait une affiche... Qui était un portrait d'Aelo.  
- Tranquille, hein? lui murmura Piers.  
Aelo baissa vivement la tête, priant pour ne pas être reconnue, tandis que les soldats piquaient droit vers eux. Piers réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Tirant sa jeune compagne par la main, il l'entraina dans le coin d'un ruelle et la plaqua violemment contre le mur, en la maintenant contre son torse, la dissimulant dans son étreinte. Aelo se laissa faire, comprenant son attention... Mais la proximité du corps de l'homme la fit d'un coup frémir de la tête aux pieds, son estomac se noua, son coeur fit un salto...  
"Ca recommence! Mon coeur bat... beaucoup trop vite..."  
Tout naturellement, elle enfouit son visage dans le torse du Lémurian, sentit son coeur battre toujours aussi vite... Et se laissa en même temps envahir par le sentiment de sécurité que lui procurait la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle, inspira à fond son odeur... Elle en avait gardé le souvenir... Une odeur marine, suave, mêlée à une pointe de citronelle... Un parfum qu'aucun autre homme ne pouvait posséder, une odeur qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille... Quant à Piers, il sentait également son coeur cogner sous le coup de l'appréhension, il espérait que l'on avait pas vu sa manoeuvre... Et en même temps, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la garder là, contre lui, de la protéger... Surtout la protéger... Il vit les soldats passer vaguement près d'eux, s'arrêter puis repartir. Qu'avaient-ils vu, après tout? Un couple d'amoureux profitant de l'ombre d'un bâtiment pour se faire des câlins? C'était ce qu'il espérait. En tout cas, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'éloigner. Le coeur cognant toujours dans sa poitrine, Piers désserra son étreinte et s'écarta:  
- Désolé...  
Aelo avait le feu aux joues et ses jambes tremblaient. Elle dit enfin:  
- Je devrais te remercier...  
Ils se regardèrent longument, puis le Lémurian dit enfin:  
- Rabat ta capuche, on ne sait jamais... Nous ferions bien de nous dépêcher d'aller à l'auberge...  
Elle hocha la tête sans répondre. Elle était bien plus perturbée par ce qui venait de se reproduire. Elle n'en revenait pas que Piers pût encore la troubler à ce point! Cela faisait si longtemps... Etait-ce un retour de sa tendresse d'autrefois?  
Elle n'osait même plus le regarder, tant elle était troublée. Sa gorge se serra sous le coup de l'inquiétude:  
"Je ne vais pas retomber amoureuse de lui, tout de même?"  
Elle se mordit violemment les lèvres et inspira profondément. Non, ca, jamais! Elle avait vingt ans, maintenant, plus dix ou quinze! Les manies de gamine, c'était terminé! Terminé! Il fallait grandir, dans la vie. Dés qu'elle rentrerait à l'île, elle se dépêcherait de laisser sa chance à l'un ou l'autre des guerriers qui la courtisaient. Comme cela, elle serait heureuse, avec quelqu'un de son âge, qui la comprendrait, l'aimerait et avec qui elle pourrait vivre de longues années, si la guerre ne lui causait pas trop d'ennuis.

Ils glânèrent quelques informations en ville, et elles furent guère réjouissantes. Si la ville, débarrassé de son cruel gouverneur, commencait doucement à prospérer, les soldats des autres villes venaient régulièrement agresser les habitants, semer la pagaille, incendier des bâtiments. On continuait à vivre dans la peur, malgré l'amélioration de la situation. De plus, le Seigneur Théros avait fait exécuter plusieurs dizaines de personnes, soupçonnées d'avoir aidé au soulèvement. Aelo en eut envie de vomir. Elle avait sauvé des vies, mais elle se rendait compte qu'en même temps, d'autres avaient été sauvagement sacrifiées... En même temps, ils étaient en guerre et elle savait qu'il y'en aurait encore bien d'autres, des morts...

Lorsque le soir, ils rentrèrent à l'auberge, elle mangea peu et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son compagnon, s'éclipsa rapidement dans sa chambre. Piers rejoignit la sienne non sans inquiétude. Après la scène de l'après-midi, il craignait qu'il n'advînsse malheur à son amie. Il s'allongea sur son lit et contempla le plafond, pensif. Aelo était séparée de lui juste par un mur, et pourtant, il était anxieux...  
"Tranquilise-toi," s'ordonna-t-il. "Il ne lui arrivera rien..."  
Dans l'auberge, personne n'avait paru les reconnaitre, donc, cela lui semblait tirer par les cheveux de penser que quelqu'un pourrait assassiner Aelo dans son sommeil. Il eut enfin un petit baillement et se décida à se mettre sous les draps. Rien n'arriverait ce soir.

- Théros sait sûrement où se trouve mon père, dit Aelo. Si nous allons vers Kaloh, nous tomberons droit sur ses sbires...  
- Tu tiens donc à te battre avec Théros? fit Piers d'un ton furieux. Tu as perdu l'esprit?  
- Je ne veux pas l'affronter, dit Aelo d'un ton calme. Je ne suis pas folle, Piers, je veux juste soutirer des informations à ses soldats. Fais-moi confiance.  
- Je ne demande que ca, soupira le mystique de Mercure.  
Il avait connu Aelo comme une fille prudente et réfléchie, mais il y'avait des moments où elle lui paraissait frôler tout de même la témérité. Du moins, quand un membre de sa famille était en danger. Ils atteignirent Kaloh quelques heures après et laissérent Notos s'éloigner. Et Aelo fut choquée.  
Le village avait changé d'aspect. Désormais, ce n'était plus des villageois qui vivaient là mais... Une compagnie de soldats. De soldats bien féroces, armés d'épées et de lances.  
- Je vais sonder l'esprit de tout ce petit monde, dit Aelo d'un ton décidé.  
- Et s'il y'a un mystique dans le rang?  
- Je ne perçois aucune autre aura psynergique à part la tienne...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien...  
Près de la palissade, il y'avait une demi-douzaine de gardes qui marchaient, prêts à surprendre tout individu. Aelo ne tenait pas à donner l'alerte, mais si elle les endormait, c'était un coup à mettre en alerte les mystiques qui pouvaient encore se trouver tout à l'intérieur du camp. Elle regarda les alentours et avisa l'un des arbres, qui faisait pencher ses branches jusqu'à l'intérieur du campement.  
- Tu me fais la courte-échelle? chuchota-t-elle à son compagnon.  
L'air résigné, Piers joignit ses deux mains et fit s'élever la jeune femme, en priant pour qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de bêtises. Puis l'instant d'après, il fit un léger saut, attrapa une branche basse et se hissa à son tour. Il n'était pas très agile, mais il compensait par sa force. Se soulever lui-même ne lui posait aucun problème. Ils se faufilèrent agilement à travers les branches et aperçurent tout l'intérieur de la colonie. Bon, il y'avait assez de soldats pour les tailler en pièces, mais Aelo n'en avait visiblement cure. Elle chercha le meilleur point d'appui et sauta dans l'enceinte du camp avant de se blottit derrière une caisse en bois. Piers lâcha un juron. Il avait envie de la rejoindre et de couvrir ses arrières, mais en même temps, il avait peur de les faire répérer s'il s'avisait de la suivre. "Fais-moi confiance", lui avait-elle dit. Bon, il savait qu'Aelo était loin d'être tombée sur la tête mais même les plus rusés n'étaient pas à l'abri de l'échec...  
Aelo, quant à elle, s'approcha avec prudence de l'un des gardes. De là où elle était, elle pouvait maintenant lire son esprit. Elle s'y plongea sans hésiter... Et en ressortit au bout de deux minutes, un feu violent lui montant aux joues. Merde! Le type ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, c'était à sa dernière nuit avec une magnifique courtisane, dont Aelo n'avait aucune envie de se diffuser les détails. Ce qu'elle en avait vu lui suffisait. Et avec ca, l'écho du désir de l'homme en y repensant... Elle prit une profonde inspiration et évacua tant bien que mal la bouffée de chaleur qui l'avait saisie. Bon, il allait falloir se montrer plus prudente avec le prochain! Elle attendit quelques minutes, fit quelques pas le long de la palissade et se dissimula habilement derrière une autre caisse. Là, il y'en avait deux. Elle sonda l'esprit de l'un. Bon pareil, il était porté sur la "chose" et elle sortit immédiatement, le feu à nouveau aux joues. Enfin, le prochain en revanche, lui fit un compte rendu clair:  
"Aporha! Ils demandent une garnison à Aporha? Je comprends, vu ce qui s'y est passé il y'a cinq ans... Il parait qu'ils en ont fait une prison..."  
Après, les pensées du soldat dérivaient vers d'autres sujets futiles, comme l'envie d'une pinte de bière de Solima. Pfff! Quels hommes superficiels que les soldats d'un corps de garde... Leurs pensées étaient plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. Et dans leurs humeurs, ce qui ressortait le plus souvent était la morosité d'être éloigné de chez eux, ou la frustration de ne pas pouvoir aller se soûler, ou celle de la pensée de la solde qui n'était pas arrivée, et qui les contraignait à rester la bourse vide... Elle n'avait jamais lu autant d'esprits à ce point stupides de sa vie. C'était un record. Mais l'intrusion fut payante. Au bout d'un moment, elle capta:  
"Un autre transfert à Aporha! Ca fera le troisième ce mois-ci! Et en plus, le prisonnier est un mystique, ca promet..."  
Bon, cette fois, elle en avait appris assez. Elle poussa légérement une caisse pour éviter d'être vue et se mit en tête de remonter en vitesse.

Pendant ce temps, toujours perché sur sa branche d'arbre, Piers observait les évolutions de sa protégée. Elle se montrait d'une discrétion efficace, il devait en convenir. Il l'observa, tandis qu'elle poussait une autre caisse pour se mettre à l'abri des regards. Les soldats alentours n'avaient rien remarqué, trop occupé à discuter. Mais il commencait à sentir vraiment une appréhension l'envahir:  
"As-tu bientôt terminé, Aelo?" se demanda-t-il. "En as-tu encore pour longtemps?"  
Aelo ne semblait pas décider à remonter et il sentit une bouffée de peur l'envahir en voyant soudain un mystique brun à barbe sortir de l'un des baraquements. Théros! Son coeur se mit à cogner. Si Aelo se faisait prendre, il ne savait pas s'il suffirait à lui tout seul pour la secourir.

Aelo sentit brusquement une aura psynergique qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, avant même d'en apercevoir son propriétaire et se mit à cogner. Théros! Théros était dans les parages! Par chance, de là où elle était, il ne pouvait pas la voir et elle pouvait espérer s'en sortir. Son coeur cognait si fort qu'elle se demanda si Théros ne risquait pas de l'entendre... Mais comment allait-t-elle pouvoir sortir de ce bourbier?  
Par chance, Théros venait de prendre la parole et lanca:  
- Garnison! Nous partons! Tous derrière moi et vite!  
L'ordre fut illico presto suivi. Du coup, le camp se retrouva pratiquement désert, mais la jeune fille était toujours bloquée. Elle ne voyait pas comment remonter...

Ce fut Piers qui trouva l'idée. Avisant une jarre qui se trouvait près d'Aelo, il incanta discrètement:  
- Inondation, souffla-t-il.  
Une fine pluie tomba de ses paumes dans la jarre, la remplissant rapidement. Voyant le phénoméne, Aelo comprit en un éclair l'intention de son compagnon. Celui-ci lui fit un bref signe de la main. Elle saisit donc la jarre et la renversa, provoquant une flaque, avant de se poser dessus.  
- Frimas!  
La colonne de glace jaillit derrière les caisses. Aelo se retrouva d'un coup droit vers l'arbre et attrapa en vitesse la branche, avant de grimper à califourchon dessus. Piers fit un autre geste et la colonne fondit aussitôt.  
- J'espère que tu as obtenu des résultats avec ton imprudence, lui souffla-t-il.  
- Mieux que ca même! se contenta de répondre la jeune mystique d'air d'un ton satisfait. A Aporha, et en vitesse. Il est temps de faire un peu de répérage...


	72. Retour à Aporha

Chapitre 72: Retour à Aporha

Ils arrivèrent à Aporha en fin de journée et la ville n'avait guère changé d'aspect depuis la dernière fois qu'Aelo y avait mis les pieds. D'abord, il y'avait la ville basse, avec ses gamins en haillons, ses paysans braillards et ses soldats crasseux. Ca empestait la sueur, la pisse, la fumée, une autre odeur indéfinissable, mais infecte près de la tannerie. Bref, une véritable horreur. En montant vers la ville haute, ils trouvèrent enfin l'auberge. Avant toute chose, prendre une chambre, bien entendu. Mais là il y'eut des complications; la moitié de la garnison de soldats s'y trouvait. L'aubergiste leur expliqua qu'il ne lui restait plus de chambre individuelle:  
- Désolée, tout ce qu'il me reste pour deux, c'est le lit double...  
Aelo ne retint pas une exclamation étouffée et rougit violemment. Quant à Piers, il se sentit également piquer un fard et tenta de se reprendre, le coeur battant, extrêment gêné. Depuis combien de temps ca ne lui était pas arrivé, d'ailleurs? Il prit une profonde inspiration. Après tout, ce genre de problème pouvait bien se régler à l'amiable, même s'il n'avait jamais vu Aelo rougir autant. L'idée semblait la perturber grandement. Une question un peu étrange lui vint à l'esprit: Se pouvait-il qu'à pratiquement vingt ans, elle fût encore totalement... Innocente? En tout cas, ca expliquait sa gêne. L'aubergiste leur dit:  
- A l'heure qu'il est, les autres affichent complet, donc, vous devriez peut-être réfléchir avant de refuser, sauf si vous tenez à dormir sur le pavé...  
- Oh, par tous les Dieux! gémit enfin Aelo.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression que la température ambiante avait augmenté d'une dizaine de degrés, et elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Dormir avec Piers... Rhah, ca y'est, elle allait devenir un radis, si ca continuait! Piers lâcha un soupir et dit enfin:  
- Bon, c'est d'accord... Aelo, tu sais, on peut s'arranger...  
La jeune fille tenta de se reprendre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi gênée au fond. Après tout, elle savait que Piers était digne de confiance et... Ouh là, là, mais pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rougir? Elle parvint enfin à se reprendre:  
- Euh... Oui, bien sûr... Pas de problème...  
Ils arrivèrent donc à l'étage. Aelo gardait les yeux baissés, l'air terriblement mal à l'aise. Piers en fut un peu choqué:  
- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, dirait-on?  
- Ce n'est pas ca du tout, répondit-elle aussi en toute franchise. C'est juste... C'est gênant...  
Piers leva les yeux au ciel:  
- Tu m'as déjà vu torse nu toute petite quand on se baignait l'été avec ta famille et même encore récemment quand tu m'as trouvé blessé... Ce n'est pas comme si tu te trouvais avec un parfait inconnu...  
- Ce n'est pas pareil, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
"Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans un espace confiné comme une chambre seule à seul avec toi!" pensait-elle.  
Le Lémurian se sentait lui aussi gêné, mais relativement moins depuis une minute. Après tout, ce n'était pas une situation ingérable. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait eu des idées répréhensibles. Aelo entra donc dans la chambre suivie par son compagnon. Le lit paraissait confortable, pas de mystère.  
- Bon, comment s'arrange-t-on? demanda-t-elle d'un ton gêné.  
Piers haussa les épaules avant de tirer son épée et de la poser en longueur sur le millieu du lit, tracant une limite. Aelo connaissait la symbolique du geste et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire.  
- Ca te va? lui demanda-t-il.  
- C'est parfait, lui répondit-elle, sentant d'un coup sa gêne s'envoler.  
Ils redescendirent donc pour un dîner rapide. Ils étaient tous les deux exténués et ils ne pensèrent pas trop à l'étrangeté de leur situation jusqu'au moment de dormir. Aelo enleva rapidement ses chaussures et ses saïs d'un air guindé et s'efforca de détourner les yeux quand Piers enleva sa tunique... A un moment donné, cependant, elle se risqua un léger coup d'oeil et se sentit rougir: Wow! Elle avait presque oublié à quoi il ressemblait... Sa peau était bien bronzée, ses muscles taillés par sa vie de marin... Elle aurait rêvé de pouvoir le toucher... Le feu aux joues, elle se détourna précipitament: "Bon sang, Aelo, c'est toi la perverse, ici!"  
Heureusement, Piers ne s'était rendu compte de rien et s'était déjà mis sous les draps. Elle l'y suivit finalement. Mais malgré l'épée entre eux, elle avait conscience de sa proximité.  
"Bon sang, pourquoi j'ai si chaud?"  
Ses joues étaient écarlates, elle en était persuadée. Piers s'était-il déjà endormi? En tout cas, il ne prononcait plus un mot. Et elle? Elle, elle demeurait figée. Figée dans le lit, bêtement. Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard. Il avait lâché ses cheveux turquoises et ils étaits éparses sur l'oreiller, l'air soyeux... Quand elle était petite, elle s'amusait à jouer avec. Ca le faisait rire... Mais plus de quinze ans plus tard, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir recommencer... Elle vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Elle contempla doucement son profil... Son front haut, son nez droit et fin, son menton volontaire... Ses lèvres... Elle aurait voulu poser les siennes dessus...  
"RAH! Je recommence!"  
Elle se retourna et lui tourna résolument le dos. Bon sang, c'était fini, les gamineries, on avait dit! Heureusement qu'Euros n'était pas dans les parages, il aurait hurlé de rire! D'ailleurs, il y'avait de quoi, elle était vraiment ridicule! Et au passage, elle rompait la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne jamais plus penser à Piers autrement qu'en tant qu'ami... Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et se plongea dans la méditation, comme lui avait appris Hamo. Elle savait parfaitement contrôler ses émotions, quand elle le voulait! C'était le moment de recommencer...

Piers, quant à lui, entendait la respiration régulière de sa compagne tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Elle avait semblé si gênée que ca avait presque failli le faire rire. Il sentait le poids de l'épée à côté de lui. Pfff, c'était bien nécessaire? Il se sentait à l'étroit! Comme s'il allait s'aviser d'attenter à l'honneur d'une jeune fille comme elle... Il avait beaucoup trop d'estime et de respect pour Aelo. De même, il ne se serait jamais avisé d'abuser d'une telle situation avec qui que ce fût... C'était une question d'éducation. Tout simplement.  
Parvenant enfin à se détendre, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, cependant, le réveil fut un peu... particulier.  
L'épée se trouvait toujours entre eux, certes.  
Mais elle n'avait pas empêchée leurs fronts de se toucher... ni leurs nez d'entrer presque en contact...  
Et le malheur voulut qu'ils ouvrîssent les yeux au même moment.  
- Rah!  
Aelo recula vivement, comme sous l'effet d'une brûlure, tandis que Piers, rougissant d'un coup, détournait la tête, plus que mal à l'aise:  
- Je suis désolé!  
Bon sang, comment avait-il réussi à se mettre dans une situation aussi embarrassante? Elle aurait pu s'imaginer qu'il essayait de l'embrasser pendant son sommeil! Par tous les dieux!  
Aelo, quant à elle, restait muette, son coeur battant à grands coups. Bon sang, ils avaient failli... Rien que d'y penser...  
- Aelo, je suis désolé... dit-il à nouveau.  
- Moi aussi, bafouilla-t-elle.  
Elle n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent à dire. Piers se dépêcha d'enfiler sa tunique pour dissiper le moment de gêne. Enfin, il dit:  
- Bon, si tu veux faire une descente à la citadelle, nous devrions nous dépêcher...  
Elle hocha vivement la tête et enfila ses chaussures en gardant le teint bien rouge. La vache... Elle n'en revenait pas. Piers, pour sa part, se sentait également perturbé. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir autant bougé dans son sommeil... Et pourtant, si l'épée ne s'était pas trouvée là, il se serait sûrement réveillé... Droit contre elle.  
Rien qu'à l'idée, il sentait une rougeur de honte lui monter aux joues. Aelo était comme sa petite soeur, jamais il ne s'imaginerait attiré par elle d'une autre façon!  
Jamais.

L'incident cependant relativement clos, ils quittèrent l'auberge. Aelo était furieuse contre elle-même et bien décidée à ne plus se laisser monter la tête. Ils arrivèrent vers la citadelle, et là, purent à loisir depuis la colline nord observer les environs. Et effectivement, c'était un magnifique corps de garde qui gardait la cité.  
Des soldats. Des soldats à perte de vue. Et malheureusement, pas que de simples soldats. Il y'avait environ une vingtaine de mystiques de second ordre dans la cité. Des Mars, des Mercure, des Jupiter et des Vénus. Et avec ca, quatre dragons qui, perchés sur des sortes de tour, gardaient férocement les environs.  
- Ouh là là! commenta Aelo.  
Piers regarda l'endroit avec un frisson et dit enfin:  
- Bon. J'imagine que tu as compris qu'à nous deux, nous ne pouvons rien tenter...  
Mais Aelo était déjà dans la stratégie:  
- Contre les dragons, de bons chasseurs du ciel ont une chance. Les mystiques de Mars ne feront pas le poids face à Callisto et ses troupes, encore moins si tu te joins à nous... Les mystiques de Vénus, Cassandra et moi leur ferons leur peau... Les Jupiter peuvent être problématiques, mais là encore, les rocs peuvent nous faire prendre le dessus... Quant aux Mercure, ce sera la chance, mais à mon avis, ce sont plus des guérisseurs que des combattants... Ils sont là en soutien, pas pour se battre. Mais d'un autre côté, j'aurai besoin de Callisto de toute évidence... Elle connait la citadelle par coeur...  
- Heureusement que tu n'as pas songé à survoler la forteresse avec Notos, dit Piers. Avec ces dragons, nous nous serions faits répérer!  
- Regarde qui voilà...  
Théros arriva à cet instant. Sa troupe de gardes marchait derrière lui et il pénétra dans l'implacable forteresse. Aelo compta les soldats à vue. Environ deux-cents hommes. Ca promettait.  
- Aelo, ton père est une marchandise de prix, commenta Piers.  
- Oui, je vois ca...  
Elle ajouta:  
- Mais il ne restera pas là longtemps, je peux te le jurer...  
Elle frissonnait. Savoir son père si près la bouleversait. Elle ne dit plus rien tandis qu'ils s'éclipsaient de nouveau. Ils se hâtèrent de repartir sur le dos de Notos. Aelo ne dit rien durant tout le trajet. Ce fut uniquement vers le soir, quand ils s'arrêtèrent cette fois en pleine nature que Piers comprit la raison de son silence.  
- Aelo?  
Elle détourna le regard. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas bien. Piers s'assit tout près d'elle et demanda enfin:  
- Dis-moi ce qui se passe...  
Aelo finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Son regard d'améthyste était totalement embué. Elle eut enfin le courage de dire:  
- C'est juste que c'est dingue de se dire qu'il est enfermé là, quelque part... Tu sais, les Ombres ne sont pas tendres du tout avec leurs prisonniers...  
Une larme roula sur sa joue:  
- La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, ca a été pour lui dire que je les détestais lui et Maman et que je ne voulais plus entendre parler d'eux... Imagine qu'ils décident finalement de l'exécuter ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et...  
Et elle fondit en larmes. Des larmes qui menacaient de couler depuis longtemps. Une tempête de larmes avec le son de petits hoquets... Un son que Piers aurait reconnu entre mille... C'était le même son que lorsqu'elle était petite et en détresse... Une profonde émotion l'envahit et son instinct fit le reste. Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et doucement, l'entoura de ses bras.  
- Pleure si tu le veux, souffla-t-il. Cela te soulagera...  
Aelo craquait. Durant cinq ans, elle avait refoulé toutes ses larmes, cherchant à se jeter à corps perdu dans une lutte qu'elle pouvait à peine soutenir. Le poids des responsabilités sur ses épaules, la disparition de son frère, tout cela avait été très difficile à gérer. L'emprisonnement de son père était la goutte qui faisait déborder un vase beaucoup trop rempli. Elle se donnait l'air forte, mais en réalité, elle était si... fragile... Piers la sentait, cette fragilité dans ce corps mince et frêle qui se blottissait contre lui, qui se donnait l'apparence d'une lame d'acier qui ne pliait pas... Mais qui en revanche, était si aisée à rompre... Il la serra doucement, cherchant à lui communiquer sa chaleur d'homme, se faisant rassurant, protecteur... Aelo continuait toujours de pleurer, mais se calmait doucement. Elle réalisa qu'elle était blottie contre lui et son coeur fit un violent salto. Mais en même temps, il y'avait tant d'émotions contradictoires en elle... Son angoisse, sa tristesse... Mais cependant, il y'avait aussi cette bouffée de bien-être qui l'envahissait, ce sentiment de sécurité que le Lémurian lui donnait... Elle aurait voulu rester là toujours... Mais c'était impossible, et elle devait se reprendre. Elle se redressa, se rendit compte qu'elle avait transformé sa tunique en serpillère.  
- Désolée, fit-elle d'un ton confus en s'écartant.  
Piers eut un petit sourire:  
- Ce n'est pas grave... Ce n'est que de l'eau, au final...  
Il activa sa psynergie, faisant s'évaporer les larmes qui l'avaient trempé. Aelo avait les yeux encore rougis, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle renifla légérement, comme une gamine.  
- Ton père te pardonnera.  
Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix douce et sûr de lui. Il ajouta:  
- Tu ne dois jamais oublier que quoi qu'il se soit passé, les gens qui t'aiment ne cesseront pas pour autant.  
Aelo eut un air songeur:  
- Tu trouves ca normal d'aimer une personne qui te fait souffrir? Comme moi j'ai dû faire souffrir mon père?  
- Aimer quelqu'un, c'est aussi accepter qu'il fasse des erreurs...  
- Et bien moi, j'en ai été incapable! Je n'ai pas réussi à lui pardonner de ne pas m'avoir avertie de ce qui allait se passer...  
Elle avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux:  
- Il faut croire que je n'aime pas assez les autres pour accepter de les voir faiblir...  
- Ne dis pas cela...  
Piers savait qu'elle écoutait. Il dit enfin:  
- C'est peut-être le fait d'être si attachée aux gens que tu aimes qui fait que tu as du mal à leur pardonner quand ils te causent du tort...  
Aelo haussa les épaules:  
- Je n'en sais rien... Peut-être.  
Elle ajouta:  
- Je vais essayer de dormir... Bonne nuit... Et merci...  
- Bonne nuit...  
Allongé sous son duvet, Piers resta longtemps les yeux grands ouverts. Le chagrin d'Aelo lui faisait vraiment de la peine... Il espéra qu'une fois Ivan délivré, elle retrouverait le sourire...  
C'était ce qu'il désirait le plus en ce moment...

Au beau millieu de la nuit, Notos poussa un cri d'alerte. Aelo, sitôt réveillée, se redressa d'un bond, ainsi que Piers.  
- Ennemi en vue! s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.


	73. La mort aux trousses

Chapitre 73: La mort aux trousses

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'un rayon pourpre jaillit, frappa le sol à côté. Le choc projeta les deux amis à terre, mais ils se relevèrent d'un bond. Notos se jetait déjà sur la troupe de golems noirs qui les avaient répérés. Aelo étouffa un juron. Décidément, il y en avait partout! Elle lâcha un soupir et envoya une tornade pour les faire tomber. Piers, quant à lui, déchaînait déjà sa psynergie de glace en essayant de viser le coeur des golems. Mais ce n'était guère facile, de plus, la glace fondait instantanément.  
- Tu as vraiment besoin de t'entraîner, remarqua Aelo.  
- Avant de débarquer dans le monde extérieur, j'appartenais à un peuple pacifiste, tu sais? répliqua-t-il en esquivant habilement les rayons. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon peuple déteste à ce point les étrangers...  
Aelo leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'à côté, un golem noir s'abattait, attaqué par Notos.  
- Il y'en a trop, fit-elle remarquer, je suggére la fuite tant que nous le pouvons encore!  
- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! répliqua son compagnon en faisant jaillir une muraille de glace.  
- Notos!  
Entendant l'appel de sa maîtresse, le roc jaillit et enleva les deux mystiques dans ses serres. Piers ferma les yeux, craignant le vertige. La minute d'après, le roc les avait posés plus loin et ils montèrent tous les deux sur son dos, avant de s'éloigner...  
Ils n'avaient juste pas prévu un détail...  
La possibilité d'être poursuivis jusque dans les airs...  
En effet, à peine se trouvaient-ils sur le dos de Notos qu'un jet de flammes manqua de les toucher de plein fouet.  
- Bon sang que se passe-t-il? s'écria Aelo.  
La réponse ne tarda pas. Surgissant brusquement devant eux pour leur barrer la route, un grand dragon pourpre, avec sur son dos, un mystique de Mars aux cheveux pourpres qui ricanait d'un air très satisfait:  
- Incroyable, Aelo! Tu es venue à nous plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé!  
- Qui êtes-vous? demanda la jeune femme, furieuse.  
- Je suis ta mort, Aelo... Il semble que ce soit à moi que revienne l'honneur de t'abattre... Après tout, je doûte d'avoir besoin de mes compagnons pour venir à bout d'une petite peste comme toi...  
Piers sentit la peur lui griffer le ventre et s'écria:  
- Aelo! Pas de bravade, fuyons!  
- C'est ce que je comptais faire! répliqua-t-elle alors que Notos plongeait en piquée et filait à toute vitesse.  
Ni une ni deux, ils se retrouvèrent avec le gros dragon et son propriétaire aux trousses pour une infernale poursuite céleste. Piers n'hésita pas:  
- Ombre!  
Déchaîner le bouclier d'eau de son djinn lui parut un sérieux impératif et il n'eut pas tort; l'instant d'après, un gros jet de flammes leur arriva dessus et le roc se mit à pousser des cris indignés, n'appréciant absolument pas de se faire roussir les plumes. Pendant ce temps, Aelo, couchée sur la nuque de sa monture, intensifiait leur lien spirituel, voulant obtenir un contrôle absolu. Derrière, les jets de flammes se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés, et Piers, qui regardait d'un air paniqué, commencait à doûter de la capacité d'Aelo à semer leur dangereux ennemi qui les narguait déjà:  
- Et en plus, Aelo, tu veux mourir en lâche? Je crois que ton père ne serait pas très fier, à l'heure qu'il est!  
Aelo s'efforca d'ignorer les sarcasmes de son ennemi. Il fallait que Piers et elle se tirâssent vivants de ce mauvais pas. Mais comment faire?  
Les deux bêtes volantes survolaient à présent une petite forêt. Notos volait en zigzag pour esquiver les tirs du dragon de feu, et également ceux du maître qui envoyait des faisceaux à intervalles réguliers.  
- Piers, essaie de stopper ce cinglé! lui cria-t-elle en faisant une embardée.  
- Quand tu zigzagues, ce n'est pas facile de viser! répliqua-t-il.  
Il envoya une congère sur la tête du dragon. Celui-ci ne parut pas apprécier, mais ne fut guère gêné pour autant malheureusement. Le Lémurian pesta. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Aelo jouer les héroïnes! Maintenant, ils risquaient tous les deux vraiment d'y perdre la vie. Le dragon rouge les épiait tous les deux à présent de ses yeux jaunes, crachait ses flammes, l'air bien décidé à dévorer du roc grillé pour son dîner et peut-être un ou deux humains frits en dessert. Aelo sentait d'ailleurs bien son roc lui transmettre sa peur, tandis qu'il battait des ailes comme un désespéré pour acquérir plus de vitesse. Elle serra les dents. Comment semer le salopard derrière eux? Enfin, alors qu'elle observait le paysage, elle se rappella d'un des endroits et y piqua:  
- J'ai un plan! Continue de le ralentir si tu peux!  
Piers leva les yeux au ciel:  
- J'ai l'impression que nous allons finir rôtis avant que tu ne nous sortes d'affaire...  
- Je vois que la confiance règne! rétorqua-t-elle en amorcant un violent virage.  
Piers lâcha un soupir et envoya une nouvelle congère qui atteignit cette fois le mystique de Mars. Cette fois, celui-ci le sentit passer et manqua d'être désarçonné. Notos amorca une vrille, et Piers sentit son estomac se retourner. Heureusement qu'il était marin et qu'il avait un estomac solide! Sinon, il aurait vomi depuis un moment... Rien à faire, les accrobaties aériennes, pas du tout son truc...  
Aelo, quant à elle, se concentrait et essayait de rassurer son roc qui tremblait de toutes ses plumes. Elle songea qu'elle aurait dû faire un entraînement spécial au sujet des poursuites volantes. Ca lui aurait rendu service.  
Elle piqua donc en direction des canyons de Zabrah. Situés vers le sud, elle connaissait cette zone par coeur pour l'avoir souvent survolé sur le dos de Notos. C'était un endroit idéal pour y semer son poursuivant. Les précipices étaient très profonds. Voyant qu'elle approchait; elle alerta son compagnon:  
- Piers, accroche-toi bien, tu vas avoir le vertige!  
- C'est maintenant que tu me dis ca... Je me demande ce qu'il te faut...  
Aelo plongea dans le canyon. Sous la lueur de la lune, les roches rougeâtres apparaissaient avec des reflets argentés. Le paysage était magnifique, mais Piers n'était pas d'humeur à le contempler, avec un lance-flamme volant aux trousses. Aelo était à présent en piquée, le Lémurian eut l'impression qu'un oreiller lui écrasait la poitrine, tant la vitesse était phénoménal. Derrière eux, le mystique les narguait:  
- Des accrobaties aériennes? Si vous croyez que cela me fait peur!  
- Tu devrais avoir peur, gromella Aelo entre ses dents serrées. Ton espèce de lézard à deux sous est peut-être rapide, mais il est très lourd...  
Piers regardait avec panique le sol s'approcher. Que préparait donc Aelo?  
- Foi de chasseur du ciel, je vais te montrer ce que c'est que voler!  
Elle redressa si brutalement que Piers eut un haut-le-coeur. Une remontée en chandelle spectaculaire, tandis que son insuportable adversaire manqua de s'écraser et ne réussit à redresser qu'à la dernière minute. Aelo jura. Bon, ca n'allait pas suffire pour le semer, visiblement. Ce n'était pas grave, elle avait d'autres armes en poche. Mais des jets de flammes continuaient à les effleurer, et Notos émettait des cris plaintifs. Cependant, Aelo n'était pas inquiéte, sur ce terrain, elle savait qu'elle avait l'avantage. Elle n'avait peut-être pas la monture la plus rapide, mais elle n'avait plus aucun doûte sur le faire de posséder la plus habile. Elle remonta donc en chandelle, et fila vers le millieu du précipice. Voyant que son ennemi ne la lâchait pas, elle remonta... Et Piers faillit avoir un haut-le-corps en voyant d'un coup le ciel en face de lui, la minute d'après, une vue plongeante sur le canyon:  
- C'était obligé, ce looping? lui demanda-t-il, le souffle coupé.  
- Tu veux finir en poulet grillé? se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
Le dragon, distancé, poussa un grognement de rage, tandis que son propriétaire lui criait:  
- Rattrape-les, espéce de mauviette! Vite!  
- Tu peux toujours essayer, Pyromane à la noix! répliqua Aelo.  
Et elle fila vers l'un des passages rocheux que l'on voyait sur les falaises. Piers comprit d'un coup son idée:  
- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'entrer là-dedans! s'écria-t-il.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, pour nous, c'est sans danger!  
Piers lâcha un soupir. Bon. Aelo était cinglée, plus de mystère. Ils pénétrèrent dans la faille, se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet. A l'extérieur, le dragon tenta de les suivre et se coinca la tête et les pattes avant dans la caverne. Ignifus pesta:  
- Bon sang, sale bestiole! Tu devrais manger moins, tu passerais!  
Il activa sa psynergie, et fit exploser de ses rayons pourpres la faille pour l'agrandir. Mais il perdit deux bonnes minutes sur ses proies.  
Pendant ce temps, Aelo n'était pas idiote. Plutôt que de continuer à tracer sa course, elle ordonna à Notos de les déposer, elle et son compagnon, dans l'un des tunnels adjacents. Notos, quant à lui, alla se percher sur l'une des parois rocheuses, en se dissimulant à vue. Pendant ce temps, Piers et Aelo se tenaient cachés dans la pénombre:  
- Tu vois, on a semé ce casse-pied, lui chuchota-t-elle.  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se laisser berner? répondit Piers.  
- Il ne m'a pas l'air très éveillé, sinon, il aurait déjà compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'avoir l'avantage sur ce terrain, à moins de changer de monture...  
Le Lémurian espéra que sa compagne avait raison. Mais il devait le reconnaître, Aelo avait du cran. Il avait rarement vu une femme avec autant de sang-froid. Elle devait tenir de sa mère, il n'avait aucun doûte là-dessus.

Pendant ce temps, Ingnifus était ressorti de l'autre coté de la faille et ne trouvait aucune trace des fuyards. Bon, visiblement, ceux-ci l'avaient semé. Pourtant, il était sensé avoir une monture plus rapide, alors comment auraient-t-ils pu disparaître aussi vite?  
Il avait bien l'impression qu'on essayait de le rouler...  
Il regarda les alentours... Et enfin, il aperçu, contre l'une des parois rocheuses, le roc qui se tapissait comme une proie paniquée. Il éclata de rire. Ses cavaliers l'avaient visiblement déserté...  
L'aperçevant, le roc fonca sur lui et le dragon, bec et serres dehors. Le dragon se mit à cracher des jets de flammes que Notos esquiva habilement. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, le reptile parvint à le blesser violemment à l'aile. Sentant qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir voler, le malheureux oiseau s'abattit sur un rocher, avec un cri perçant.

A l'intérieur de la caverne, Aelo blêmit:  
- Il a blessé Notos!  
- Alors là, ca va très mal...  
La jeune brune paraissait terrifiée:  
- S'il tue mon roc, non seulement je perds une partie de mes pouvoirs, mais en plus, nous ne pourrons pas lui échapper même en sortant de la caverne...

Notos se défendait à coups de tornades. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter le dragon, tout juste l'empêcher d'approcher. Son aile le faisait souffrir, mais il savait qu'il pouvait encore voler si nécessaire. L'animal implorait sa maîtresse de le secourir. Son esprit était focalisé sur elle. Elle qui l'avait dompté...

Aelo et Piers filaient vers le bout du tunnel rocheux. La jeune femme comptait bien piéger Ignifus avec ses propres armes, mais visiblement, une attaque surprise allait être délicate à mener, à présent que le roc était entre les mains du mystique de feu. D'ailleurs, elle se révéla impossible.  
Ils rejoignirent la sortie et la plate forme rocheuse...  
Et leur ennemi bondit à cet instant devant eux:  
- Il est temps de mourir, les amis...


	74. En sursis

Chapitre 74: En sursis

Sur la plate-forme rocheuse, toute fuite était impossible. Aelo ne retint pas un juron. Plus loin, le dragon continuait d'harceler Notos, qui se défendait avec brio, repoussant les jets de flammes avec ses tornades de vent. Le mystique de Mars regardait ses infortunées proies avec ravissement.  
- Aelo, ca va être un plaisir de te tuer... Quant à toi, Piers, j'en connais un qui aurait bien aimé en finir de lui-même avec toi, mais je pense qu'il ne verra guère d'inconvénient à ce que je m'en charge...  
Le Lémurian répliqua:  
- Tu vas devoir commencer par moi de toute évidence! Car tant que je serai en vie, tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu d'Aelo!  
L'ombre eut un rire glacial:  
- De toute évidence, je peux m'occuper de vous deux en même temps! En avant!  
Et il projeta un faisceau que les deux parvinrent à éviter de justesse. Piers brandit son épée avant d'incanter:  
- Iceberg d'or!  
Le combat était inévitable, alors il était bien décidé à le remporter. Il ne laisserait personne toucher à Aelo! Il avait une promesse à tenir... La congère de glace envelloppa sa cible, le Lémurian bondit, l'épée brandie, prêt à piler son ennemi. Il frappa violemment la congère, avec une hargne redoublée. Les morceaux de glace volèrent, il plongea l'épée droit vers sa cible, mais...  
Une boule de feu le frappa de plein fouet. Ignifus avait assez de défense par son aura psynergique pour se protéger de la congélation. Avant que son adversaire n'eût le temps de le piler, il avait donc pu le repousser. Mais sa cible privilégiée était Aelo. La jeune femme tenta un Plasma (elle n'avait pas osé attaquer en même temps que Piers par crainte de le toucher avec la foudre) mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, Ignifus fut plus rapide et déchaîna sa plus puissante psynergie. Un dragon de feu se matérialisa en un éclair et saisit la jeune femme qui poussa un cri en sentant le feu autour d'elle. Un bouclier l'envelloppa instantanément, l'empêchant d'être consumée sous les flammes, mais déjà la bête s'élevait dans les airs, tandis qu'Aelo hurlait de douleur sous les mâchoires enflammées.  
- Aelo!  
Piers n'avait aucune possibilité de l'aider et le savait, mais ivre de rage, il se jeta sur l'ennemi, voulant le frapper de son épée. Mais à cet instant, le Dragon de feu projeta très violemment Aelo contre la roche, des brûlures lui couvrirent instantanément le corps. Le mystique de Mars envoya un nouveau rayon sur Piers qui l'évita de peu. Voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Aelo, il sentit son coeur se serrer et incanta instantanément:  
- Prière!  
Le sort de guérison entoura la jeune fille d'une aura bleue et elle sentit ses blessures disparaître. Brusquement remise d'aplomb, elle se releva d'un bond et sa foudre frappa l'ennemi. Le mystique de Mars ne parut cependant pas sentir grand chose, ce qui était normal, pour une ombre. Aelo n'espérait qu'une chose, c'était de pouvoir lui planter un saï dans la gorge dés qu'il aurait le malheur d'avoir une minute d'inattention. Mais Ignifus ne voulait pas laisser une seule occasion à ses ennemis. Il incanta et un cercle de flammes jaillit d'un coup, frappant les deux jeunes gens en les projetant à terre. Aelo gémit sous le choc. Ca faisait mal, les rafales de feu de ce style! Elle se releva presque aussitôt. C'était l'une des premières choses que lui avait enseigné son père: "Surtout Aelo, ne reste jamais à terre en combat. Si tu peux te relever, peu importe la douleur, peu importe tes blessures, tu as encore une chance de victoire.". Et elle savait qu'il avait raison. Piers faillit avoir plus de mal, mais sa psynergie de soin coulait automatiquement sur lui, comme de l'eau et il projeta un mur de glace pour contrer les prochaines attaques. La jeune mystique de Jupiter, elle, réfléchissait longuement. Comment avoir le dessus sur cet ennemi? Il n'était sensible pratiquement à rien, et une invocation risquait d'affaiblir Piers en pure perte. Elle envoya un nouveau Plasma, esquiva un faisceau, et l'idée jaillit dans son esprit. Mais comment en faire part à son compagnon?  
Ce dernier s'efforcait d'atteindre la cible avec son épée, tout en évitant la majorité des jets de feu. Aelo songea que quand Piers se battait, il changeait du tout au tout. Tout à l'image de son élément; la plupart du temps, de l'eau qui dort, calme, posé... Mais là, Ignifus semblait avoir réveillé contre lui la rage de la mer. Son regard doré brûlant de colère, Piers tendit la main, une congère grosse comme un météore apparut et frappa violemment Ignifus qui se recroquevilla, une nouvelle vague de feu émana de lui, Piers compensa par une muraille de glace qui fondit instantanément sous le coup de la chaleur. Aelo parvint à cet instant à se placer à côté de lui:  
- Nous n'y arriverons pas comme ca, il faut unir nos forces!  
- Mais comment...  
Il lui jeta un bref regard. Aelo lui rendit. C'était comme si elle avait utilisé télépathie sur lui et qu'ils avaient lu dans la pensée l'un de l'autre. Piers incanta pour projeter une colonne d'eau... Qu'Aelo amplifia par une tornade, qu'elle envoya droit sur Ignifus. Le mystique de Mars ne put l'equiver. De plus, Aelo en profita pour rajouter une touche personnel:  
- Plasma choc!  
La gigantesque tempête d'éclair tapa en plein dans le tourbillon d'eau. Le mystique de Mars fut sauvagement électrocuté par les volts maîtrisés comme jamais par l'une des adeptes de Jupiter les plus talentueuses. Sérieusement secoué, il s'écroula. Piers bondit sur lui, décidé à en finir, l'épée levée...  
L'épée d'Ignifus siffla au même moment. Tout sonné qu'il était, le mystique de Mars avait senti le danger et la lame frappa le mystique de Mercure en plein dans le flanc, le blessant. La douleur le fit tituber. Aelo, qui n'était pas en reste, envoya une tornade qui projeta son ennemi dans le vide.  
- Le voilà hors course! Mais... Notos!

Pendant ce temps, l'oiseau-roc se défendait toujours contre l'affreux dragon, mais n'y parvenait guère. Le dragon lui fonca dessus, sa mâchoire se referma sur le cou de l'oiseau géant qui poussa un cri de terreur, tandis que le dragon serrait, serrait... Aelo, qui n'avait pas coupé le lien mental, poussa un hurlement. Cependant, ayant vu son maître tomber, le dragon plongea dans le précipice et le rattrapa. Ignifus se mit à ricaner, surgissant de nouveau devant ses adversaires. L'instant d'après, il jeta à nouveau un faisceau sur Aelo qui hurla de douleur, n'ayant pas eu le temps de l'éviter. En panique, Piers déchaîna son djinn:  
- Ombre!  
Un bouclier d'eau l'entoura, ainsi qu'Aelo. Il incanta par la suite une prière pour soigner la jeune fille qui dit enfin:  
- Je dois récupérer Notos! Couvre-moi!  
- Comment vas-tu t'y prendre?  
- S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance!  
Piers savait où elle voulait en venir. Elle voulait être de nouveau être à égalité avec son adversaire, de plus, son roc blessé ne pouvait rester sans défense si le dragon l'attaquait. Aelo, quant à elle, fonca vers le précipice. Elle s'y jeta, une tornade la souleva instantanément, la posant sur l'une des plates-formes rocheuses. Elle se mit aussitôt à grimper. Ignifus, voyant ce qu'elle préparait, sauta du dos de son dragon et atterit sur la plate-forme, droit devant Piers, sur qui il lanca sans attendre un dragon de flamme. Piers se recroquevilla sous l'effet des terribles mâchoires de feu. Il se retrouva projeté au sol, ses os à moitié pulvérisés, le corps couverts de brûlures, crachant du sang. Le mystique de Mars le nargua:  
- Ta pauvre Aelo va être la proie du dragon... hin, hin, hin...  
En effet, Aelo sautait de plate-forme rocheuse en plate-forme rocheuse, rapide, agile, sans aucune hésitation... Mais malheureusement, plusieurs fois, des jets de flammes brûlantes manquèrent de la toucher. Ouh là là! Le dragon ne la lâchait pas! Mais elle devait sauver son roc. A tout prix. Elle sauta à nouveau, et enfin, se retrouva près de son aigle géant. Il avait une aile bien brûlée, et sûrement d'autre dommage mais elle sauta sur son dos et s'écria:  
- Vole, Notos! Je t'en supplie! Sauve-nous...  
Le roc eut enfin le courage de décoller.  
Juste au moment le dragon balayait la plate forme rocheuse de son souffle ardent.  
Pendant ce temps, Piers et Ignifus s'affrontaient. La glace contre le feu. Leurs épées s'entrechoquaient, les rayons de psynergie fusaient de partout. Pour l'instant, c'était zéro partout. Ignifus avait également réessayé ses cercles de feu, mais les colonnes d'eau envoyé par le Lémurian les éteignaient à la source. Le mystique de Mercure sentait la fatigue l'envahir, mais il voulait tenir coûte que coûte. Pour Aelo. Pour la sauver...

Pendant ce temps, Aelo rencontrait de sérieuses difficultés. Le souffle du dragon l'avait touchée de plein fouet et elle était gravement brûlée dans le dos, avait du mal à bouger. La douleur était telle qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'elle craignait de s'évanouir. Mais ce n'était guère le moment, son roc avait besoin de sa force pour continuer de voler, elle se demandait même comment il faisait... De loin, elle voyait Piers se battre et la panique l'envahissait. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps non plus...

Piers vit du coin de l'oeil Aelo toujours pourchassée par l'affreux dragon. Il fallait qu'il trouvât le moyen de l'aider et vite. Elle se rapprochait de la plate -forme où il se tenait avec Ignifus. Alors, il n'hésita pas. Alors qu'il croisait à nouveau le fer avec son redoutable ennemi, il incanta:  
- Boréas! Viens à notre aide!  
Ses djinns se détachèrent, tandis qu'il évitait une nouvelle vague enflammée et que ses jambes se mettaient à trembler sous le coup de la fatigue. Mais son adversaire, pétrifié, regardait l'aura bleutée se matérialisé, le canon du vent du nord le viser lui... et son dragon rouge. Piers se plaqua au sol et cria:  
- Aelo! Mets-toi à couvert!  
La jeune fille fit atterir Notos juste sur une paroi rocheuse, et le Vent du Nord se déchaîna, ses congères géantes tombérent, engloutissant le mystique de Mars et surtout, sa monture, qui incapable de voler avec de la glace autour du corps, bascula dans le vide. Ingifus resta recroquevillé, tandis que la congère de glace vola violemment en éclats, le faisant souffrir milles morts. Il hurla de douleur sous la pression du choc thermique. Il voulut se redresser, mais cette fois, Aelo ne lui en laissa pas le temps:  
- Plasma!  
Aelo n'avait pas visé l'homme directement, mais le bord de la plate-forme rocheuse, qui vola en éclats, terrassé par la foudre. L'onde de choc fit trébucher le mystique de Mars, déjà en sale état... Et il bascula dans le vide dans un hurlement, rejoignant son dragon.  
Le combat était terminé.

Aelo n'avait aucune idée si son terrible ennemi était mort ou juste hors course, mais ca n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était fuir au plus vite. Connectée avec Notos, elle sentait que malgré toute l'énergie vitale qu'elle lui envoyait, le roc menacait de perdre connaissance. C'était pareil pour elle en tout cas, elle commencait à voir trouble... Elle eut cependant la force de crier à Piers:  
- Monte! Allons à l'abri!

Ils trouvèrent un abri sommaire dans une des cavernes. Piers soigna le roc et les plaies du dos de la jeune fille. Mais Aelo ne se sentait pas mieux. Pas du tout. Sa tête était embrumée.  
- Piers, je me sens partir... gémit-elle faiblement.  
- Aelo!  
Il la rattrapa au moment où elle tombait.


	75. Faiblesse

Chapitre 75: Faiblesse

- Aelo!  
Piers sentit les griffes de l'inquiétude s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Aelo allait très mal, il le voyait mal. Il avait l'impression de voir une lampe sur le point de s'éteindre. Elle partait, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il avait soigné toutes ses blessures... Pourtant, elle sombrait, il le sentait à son coeur dont les battements semblaient ralentir de minute en minute.  
- Aelo!  
Il tapota ses joues, tentant de lui faire reprendre connaissance. Les extrémités de ses mains étaient froides. Affolé, il se débarrassa de sa veste et la jeta sur les épaules de la jeune fille, dans une tentative de la réchauffer.  
- Aelo, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive...  
Plus loin, devant l'entrée de la caverne, Notos poussait des cris de panique, car il ne sentait plus sa partenaire dans son esprit. Ce fut là que Piers se rappella de quelque chose. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce phénoméne, c'était lors de la mort de l'ami d'Eléana, Caleb, il y'avait plus de vingt ans auparavant. Caleb avait succombé non pas à ses blessures, mais à la perte de son énergie vitale. Car il l'avait employé pour déchaîner un pouvoir trop grand pour lui.  
Et il avait vu durant le combat Aelo déchaîner sa force pour donner au roc le pouvoir de voler malgré son aile blessée. Pour les sauver...  
Quel prix allait-elle payer pour cette imprudence?  
Il saisit le poignet d'Aelo. Un pouls était encore décelable, mais si faible...  
- Aelo, reste avec moi!  
Il ne voulait pas accepter l'idée qu'elle pût mourir ainsi, sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne pût rien y faire! Après le combat qu'il venait de soutenir pour la sauver, ca ressemblait à une très mauvaise plaisanterie! Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite que jamais sous le coup de la peur qu'il ressentait. Il devait agir, et vite... Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir!  
- Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre, mais il est hors de question que tu meures...  
Il avait veillé sur cette fille depuis ses premiers pas. Ce n'était pas pour voir tout se réduire à néant d'un coup, surtout comme ca! Aelo... Si elle mourrait, tout serait perdu...  
Si elle mourrait...  
Non, il refusait d'y penser!  
Il fouilla dans le sac de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas très éthique de faire ca, et il ne se serait jamais permis en temps normal, mais il cherchait quelque chose de particulier, qu'il trouva facilement.  
Un flacon d'eau de guérison, enchantée par Callisto elle-même.  
Callisto, qui avait la faculté de transmettre un pouvoir de guérison phénoménal à n'importe quelle source.  
Il ouvrit la bouteille et fit couler le jet dans la bouche de la jeune fille.  
Le remède fonctionna. Aelo se remit d'un coup à respirer de manière plus régulière, et Piers sentit que le coeur de la jeune fille se remettait à battre normalement. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il devait l'admettre, là, il avait vraiment passé un moment de tension extrême. Il en tremblait...  
Aelo ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait extrêment mal à la tête, et en plus, elle se sentait épuisée qu'elle n'avait même plus la force de remuer:  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? souffla-t-elle.  
Piers lui répondit aussitôt:  
- Tu as soutenu ton roc avec ta propre énergie vitale! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'utiliser un tel pouvoir?  
Aelo se redressa, malgré la fatigue:  
- Je n'avais pas le choix, Piers. Notos était incapable de voler et nous étions restés coincés sur la montagne, nous serions sûrement morts tous les deux à l'heure qu'il est! Je suis désolée, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais.  
L'homme était furieux. Furieux contre elle, et également contre lui-même. Furieux contre elle, parce qu'elle jouait avec sa vie comme ca, sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Furieux contre lui-même parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de lui dicter sa conduite. Il lâcha un soupir:  
- Je me demande pourquoi je me tue à vouloir te protéger... Tu fais tout pour mourir!  
Aelo sentit son coeur se serrer sous cette réflexion et dit enfin:  
- Pourquoi es-tu en colère à ce point?  
Il ne lui répondit pas. C'était vrai, pourquoi? Elle n'avait eu que de bonnes raisons d'agir comme elle l'avait fait et il le savait. Il parvint enfin à dire:  
- Pourquoi te mets-tu dans des situations impossibles, aussi? Si tu n'avais pas tenu à aller à Aporha, nous n'aurions pas croisé cet énergumène. Je crois que ton père n'apprécierait pas de savoir que sa fille risque autant pour lui. Tu ne penses jamais à l'état dans lequel serait ton père s'il t'arrivait quelque chose?  
- Et toi? se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'une voix faible. Qu'est-ce que ca te ferait?  
Le Lémurian fut frappé par la question. Il réfléchit. Aelo, mourir? Rien qu'à l'idée, une déchirure lui frappait la poitrine et il chassa vivement l'idée de sa tête. Il était incapable de l'envisager. Normal... C'était une amie après tout, sa perte l'affligerait... S'il arrivait quelque chose par exemple à Pavel ou à Lina, il aurait beaucoup de peine aussi...  
Non, ce n'était pas pareil.  
Avec Aelo, il ressentait quelque chose de plus intense. Il n'arrivait pas à envisager sa mort. C'était tout simplement impensable.  
Pourquoi?  
La réponse lui vint cependant à l'esprit. Le fait qu'il eût veillé sur elle depuis son jeune âge les avait liés d'une manière différente, il ne pouvait pas le nier. C'était cela, tout simplement...  
Il répondit alors:  
- Tu sais, je ne me pose pas ce genre de question...  
Il ajouta:  
- Repose-toi, Aelo. Tu as une mine à faire peur.  
La jeune fille brune obéit. De toute manière, pour le reste de la nuit, elle se sentait vraiment très mal... Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Voyant que Notos surveillait les alentours, Piers décida de faire de même. Ils venaient vraiment de passer une nuit épuisante. L'aube n'allait sûrement plus tarder, mais ils avaient tous les deux besoin de sommeil, surtout elle. S'ils restaient dans cette caverne, ca ne devait pas poser problème...

Ils s'éveillèrent vers midi. Piers se sentait beaucoup plus reposé, mais Aelo avait toujours un air à faire peur. Elle arborait des cernes spectaculaires et était plus blanche que de la neige, ce qui contrastait réellement avec son teint de brune hâlé héritée de sa mère. Piers fit la grimâce:  
- Sans mentir, Aelo, tu es hideuse.  
Aelo eut un rire choqué:  
- Ouh là! Pour que tu me le dises comme ca, sans édulcorer tes propos, ca doit être pire...  
- Je dois admettre que mes termes ne rendent pas justice à la réalité...  
Il n'était pas moqueur. Il avait l'air au contraire très inquiet. Aelo avait appris à reconnaitre cette lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux dorés. Elle tenta de dédramatiser:  
- D'accord! A mon retour, j'ouvre un club de mochetés et je te nomme d'office membre d'honneur!  
- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Aelo...  
La jeune fille se sentit peinée. Le Lémurian paraissait affligé. Elle aurait voulu lui remonter le moral, mais ne savait pas comment. Enfin, il dit:  
- Tu en fais trop, Aelo... Tu te bats sans cesse, mais tu ne t'accorde jamais vraiment de repos...  
- Comment puis-je me permettre quand tant de vies sont menacés? se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
Le Lémurian la regarda. Une fois de plus, Aelo le surprenait dans sa réponse. Elle ajouta:  
- Mes nuits ont été hantées par les cauchemars et les remords depuis cinq ans...  
"Ca n'a cessé que depuis que tu es là", songea-t-elle.  
- Je sais...  
De nouveau, il ressentit cette envie furtive de la prendre dans ses bras. De la rassurer... De lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus seule... Il se rudoya vertement:  
"Elle n'a plus quinze ans, imbécile, tâche de t'en souvenir!"  
Mais même malgré ca, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette envie de lui donner sa protection. Qui était Aelo, maintenant? Qui voyait-il vraiment en elle? La petite fille, l'adolescente à qui il avait offert un bracelet de turquoises? En fait il n'en était plus si sûr... En face de lui, à cet minute, il voyait surtout la jeune femme, la beauté sombre et triste, la gravité dans ses yeux... La jeune femme si blessée, si fragile, en dépit de ses formidables capacités en combat...  
La jeune femme si... éteinte...  
La jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue rire ou sourire depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée...  
La jeune femme qui avait pleuré entre ses bras il y'avait à peine une journée, dont il aurait voulu évacuer la douleur, effacer la tristesse...  
La jeune fille qui paraissait toujours porter ce terrible poids sur ses épaules... Ce poids qu'il aurait voulu porter avec elle...  
La petite fille insouciante, l'adolescente joyeuse s'était envolée à jamais, ravie par la tragédie.  
"J'aimerais pourtant réparer ce qui est brisé en toi... Ta mère portait cette tristesse, plus jeune que toi et pourtant, elle a su surmonter ses peines... J'aimerais te donner la force de faire de même..."  
Aelo contemplait le plafond de la caverne d'un air songeur:  
- Est-ce qu'un jour, j'arriverai vraiment à mettre un terme à tout ca? Ou l'humanité est-elle vouée à continuer obstinément de se détruire?

Ils repartirent. Le soir venu, Aelo s'endormit comme une masse, mais Piers resta longtemps les yeux grands ouverts. Il contempla longuement les étoiles, tout en surveillant la respiration de sa compagne. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. L'état d'Aelo l'alarmait vraiment. Elle, si dynamique d'ordinaire, avait pris un sale coup avec ce combat de haute difficulté. Il s'endormit finalement, mais fit plusieurs réveils successifs, écouta attentivement la respiration d'Aelo... Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'éteindre dans son sommeil... Pourtant, ses craintes lui paraissaient bien ridicules... Elle était forte, il n'y avait aucune raison...

Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait été vaincu par cette gamine et son compagnon. Ecrasé. Ridiculisé! Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en être sorti vivant. Son dragon n'en avait pas eu autant.  
Il n'avait plus qu'à retourner à Aporha. A présent, il savait pourquoi Eolos avait mis autant de monde sur le coup pour refermer le piège sur Aelo... Elle allait leur en donner, du fil à retordre, plus de mystère. A présent, il ne savait pas combien temps il allait mettre pour remonter de ce foutu précipice qui était quand même assez haut, mais foi d'Ignifus, il allait le faire! Il voulait se venger de cette sainte humilliation qu'il venait de subir coûte que coûte! Et un et deux, et un et deux! Allez on grimpe! Et plus vite que ca, Ingifus! Il y avait par chance par mal de prise là où il était.  
Au dessus de lui, une nuée de vautours passa, poussant des cris qui ressemblaient à des rires. Saleté d'oiseaux! En plus, ils osaient se moquer de lui, le grand Ignifus!  
Alors qu'il remontait, quelque chose de gluant et de chaud lui tomba sur le crâne. Une fiente. Une belle fiente!  
On entendit un grand cri dans le canyon:  
- AELO! TU ME PAIRAS CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	76. L'amitié est une vraie salope

Chapitre 76: "L'amitié est une vraie salope"

A quelques milles de là, se trouvait un petit village du nom d'Aroh. Il n'était pas très grand, mais malheureusement souvent visité par des soldats en patrouille, car un camp militaire se trouvait pas loin. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, dans ce village. Deux ou trois maisons de briques, une boutique, et enfin, une auberge qui tenait surtout lieu de taverne. La plupart des clients étaient des soldats qui finissaient généralement ivres rapidement. Ce soir-là, ils étaient particulièrement brayards et bruyants.  
La jeune serveuse blonde soupirait en apportant de nouveau des chopes à une table. Elle était très mal à l'aise avec ces messieurs qui ne rataient jamais une occasion de la reluquer. D'ailleurs, ce soir-là, elle le fut deux fois plus. A l'une des tables, ils étaient cinq et étaient déjà bien éméchés:  
- Hé, ma jolie! Viens donc boire avec nous! l'interpella l'un des hommes, un barbu qui devait avoir la quarantaine.  
- Merci, mais je n'ai pas soif! se hâta-t-elle de répondre.  
- Allons, allons, ne dis pas non...  
La jeune fille voulu s'éclipser, mais l'un des hommes l'attrapa brusquement par les poignets et la forca à s'asseoir sur ses genoux:  
- Allons, allons, ma jolie, tu ne refuseras pas ta compagnie à de braves gens comme nous, n'est-ce pas?  
Il avait approché son visage tout près du sien. Son haleine empestait l'alcool. Elle se débattit, mais il ne la lâcha pas.  
A cet instant, une voix masculine et claire résonna:  
- Elle t'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas soif, espèce de brute, est-ce que tu es incapable de comprendre le langage des gens civilisés ou tu es simplement sourd?  
Les cinq soldats se tournèrent pour voir le petit imbécile qui osait les provoquer. C'était un grand gaillard qui devait bien faire son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, aux cheveux d'un éclatant roux foncé contrastant avec son teint bronzé et de grands yeux vert amande perçants. il était équipé d'une hâche, avait des muscles et des épaules larges comme s'il avait soulevé de la fonte. Il pouvait avoir avoir vingt-et-un ans tout au plus et ne paraissait pas commode. Mais bien entendu, les soldats se mirent à rire, tandis que celui qui tenait la serveuse répliquait:  
- Petit con, qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire? Tu sais que le reste de la garnison peut débarquer ici et te faire ta fête! Et d'ailleurs, nous sommes cinq et tu es tout seul!  
Le jeune homme ne se démonta pas:  
- Je te préviens, toi et tes copains avez intérêt à foutre la paix à cette fille, sinon, je vais me mettre en colère!  
- Pfff!, ha, ha! Vous l'entendez, ce gros bouffi? dit l'un d'eux. Vas-y, viens, si tu l'oses!  
Serrant les poings, le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde:  
- Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu!  
Il se précipita vers eux, tandis que les quatre autres se levaient d'un bond, près pour la bagarre:  
- Tu vas te ramasser la raclée du siècle et tu passeras la nuit au cachot, rouquin!  
Le jeune homme roux balanca directement son poing dans le visage du premier. Le second se prit le pied droit et roula à terre. Mais les trois autres tirèrent leurs épées. Mais ils ne savaient pas encore à qui ils avaient à faire... Le jeune homme n'hésita pas et il se retourna pour soulever une table qu'il abattit droit sur les hommes, les renversant à terre les uns sur les autres:  
- Allons! cria-t-il aux autres clients qui observaient la scène, médusé. Aidez-moi à balancer ces raclures dehors et vite!  
Personne n'osa bouger. Le garçon comprit qu'il devrait finir seul, et sans hésiter, il en prit deux par le col et les jeta dehors de l'auberge avant de revenir menacer les trois autres de sa hache:  
- Dehors, bande de pauvres couillons! Je n'ai pas envie de redécorer cette salle...  
Les trois soldats, complètement effrayés, ne se firent pas prier et se relevèrent pour aller à l'extérieur aussi vite qu'ils purent, une main sur le dos, complètement courbés. Le jeune homme regarda la salle d'un air méprisant:  
- Pfff! On dirait que je suis le seul à avoir des couilles ici! Une fille se fait agresser et personne n'intervient? Putain, mais y'a plus d'hommes dans ce village! Tout va bien, mademoiselle? demanda-t-il à la jeune serveuse.  
- Ou... oui... Merci, Monsieur...  
Et elle s'éclipsa rapidement. Le roux soupira en la voyant si effrayé. Dans ce monde de pourris, il en voyait tous les jours des pauvres filles comme elles, il fallait dire. L'aubergiste s'approcha de Skyler:  
- Je vous offre un verre, Monsieur?  
- Une autre bière, ca serait parfait pour me calmer les nerfs, répliqua le jeune homme. Et il me semble avoir aussi commandé à becter!  
- Oui, Monsieur, je vous amène tout ca de suite, si vous voulez bien vous rasseoir... Et merci encore...  
Skyler se rassit d'un air renfrogné. Ces imbéciles de soldats l'avaient bien énervé! Bon, il fallait dire, il était déjà d'humeur massacrante avant. Cela faisait une semaine à peine qu'il était revenu dans la zone sud d'Antara, après quatre années coincé dans les terres du Nord. Et il en revenait avec de sales souvenirs.  
"Euros, sale bâtard!" pesta-t-il.  
Euros... Euros... Son ancien meilleur ami... Pratiquement un frère, avec qui il avait partagé des inquiétudes, vécu du danger, un compagnon d'armes dévoué pour qui il aurait donné sans hésiter sa vie, Euros, son confident, Euros, l'un des meilleurs amis qu'il avait eus, avec Van!  
Euros, le sale enfoiré, Euros, l'abominable tyran du nord, Euros, le cruel chevalier au roc blanc...  
Euros, le coupe-jarret, Euros, le salopard, Euros, le mec qu'il aurait voulu tuer de ses mains mais n'avait malheureusement pas eu le courage de le faire...  
Parce c'était son ami, il y'avait pas si longtemps...  
L'amitié est une vraie salope, parfois... Elle s'insinue dans votre coeur pour vous faire mieux être trahi. Piétiné, brisé.  
Euros, sale bâtard...  
Si il le revoyait, il le tuerait, et cette fois, il n'hésiterait pas!  
Fumier...  
Skyler sentait tous ses souvenirs remonter et avait encore envie de hurler.  
C'était, il y'avait quatre ans.

L'escarmouche contre l'un des tyrans du nord, près des canyons de Zabrah. La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres, dans la peur, mais en même temps dans l'espoir. Il avait vaillament combattu, gardant comme toujours un oeil sur sa bien-aimée Cassandra. Cassandra, son âme soeur pour la vie, Cassandra, son amour de toujours... Son anniversaire tombait dans deux semaines, il s'en rappellait comme si c'était hier. Elle allait avoir seize ans et attendait cette date avec impatience... Etre enfin femme, être enfin mature... Skyler aussi avait commencé alors à s'impatienter. Cassandra devenait de plus en plus belle en grandissant, et l'idée de lui faire enfin l'amour était grisante... Mais il n'avait jamais pu. Il n'avait pas compris comment c'était arrivé, ca c'était passé trop vite... Beaucoup trop vite...  
En tout cas, l'un des mystique sur le terrain, un mystique de Mars, l'avait frappé de son rayon. Ca ne lui avait pas fait grand-mal, mais sur le coup, il avait basculé dans le vide, bousculé par la force de l'attaque. Pourquoi s'était-il approché aussi près du précipice, aussi? Il avait entendu le cri d'horreur de Cassandra quand c'était arrivé et cette fois, il avait eu la pensée qu'il ne s'en sortirait sûrement pas. Et en effet, il aurait presque préféré ne pas s'en sortir, car il était très mal tombé!  
Il s'était retrouvé sur le dos d'une immense créature volante, qu'il avait identifiée plus tard comme étant le roc noir d'Eolos, un mystique d'air à la puissance colossale; celui-ci lui avait aussitôt infligé une constriction pour le maintenir tranquille et l'avait mis à sa merci. Et ils avaient volé... Volé des jours entiers, avec quelques rares haltes... Jusqu'au jour où enfin, ils avaient atteint une région avec une haute montagne enneigée. Là était perché un palais. Et dans ce palais, il avait été torturé pendant cinq jours durant... Eolos avait essayé de fouiller son esprit pour savoir où se trouvait Aelo. Mais Skyler aurait préféré mourir que de trahir une amie et il avait résisté de toutes ses forces, pensant à Cassandra pour tenir.  
Puis Euros était arrivé. Grand, blond avec ses yeux violets si particulier, dans une armure d'argent... et là, Skyler avait appris l'horrible vérité; Euros était le dirigeant de la contrée, et prétendait reprendre Antara aux Ombres. Un vrai mégalomane. Il était au courant pour le mouvement de rebellion orchestré par sa soeur et s'efforcait de le contrer comme il le pouvait. Là, Skyler avait compris pourquoi ils avaient eu autant de problèmes; les Ombres les pourchassaient, mais Euros les traquait également et faisait tout pour les empêcher de de "nuire".  
- Salopard! avait-il crié. Comment as-tu osé faire tout ce mal à Aelo? Comment as-tu osé mettre volontairement nos vies en danger? Nous étions tes amis!  
Là, Euros avait eu un sourire de ses lèvres minces et étrangement cruelles:  
- Mais nous sommes amis, Skyler...  
Il avait ajouté:  
- Pourquoi crois-tu que tu es encore vivant?  
Le jeune homme roux en avait eu envie de vomir:  
- Espèce de... Putain, j'ai l'impression de faire un cauchemar! T'es devenu exactement comme eux...  
Euros avait eu un sifflement de colère:  
- Oh non, je ne suis pas comme eux... Mais bien sûr, toi et mon idiote de soeur vous croyez tellement intelligents, n'est-ce pas?  
Il l'avait alors débarrassé de ses chaînes et lui avait tendu une épée:  
- Tiens! Si tu estimes que je suis un ennemi, vas-y! Frappe, mon vieux! Tu n'auras pas une seconde chance...  
Skyler l'avait regardé, abasourdi, la haine le paralysant. Il s'était senti dégoûté. Complètement dégoûté...  
- T'es complètement cinglé, avait-il dit d'une voix sifflante.  
Euros l'avait frappé d'un coup de vent, le projetant contre le mur du fond:  
- Et toi, tu es moins stupide que je croyais, au final... Tu as bien compris que tu pourrais pas me tuer comme ca...  
Et là, il avait dit d'un ton glacial:  
- Je ne tue pas mon ami... Je veux que tu vives, de toute manière, ne serait-ce que pour prévenir ma chère soeurette qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle se mêle de ce qui la regarde... Gardes! Raccompagnez-le jusqu'à la sortie! Ne lui faîtes aucun mal! Et donnez-lui un cheval, s'il le souhaite...  
- Je monterai jamais un de tes putains de canassons, avait-il craché en guise de réponse tandis que les gardes l'emmenaient.  
Et suite à cela, il avait erré... Car le nord et le Sud d'Antara était séparée par une ligne de démarcation pratiquement infranchissable. En fait, il n'y était pas parvenu. Il l'avait tenté mille fois, et à chaque fois, il avait échoué. Seuls les rocs pouvaient la passer. Et bien sûr, ce sadique d'Euros ne lui avait donné ni laissez-passer, ni sauf-conduit. Aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas fait exprès, juste pour le mettre à l'épreuve ou au contraire, le faire se sentir plus minable encore, lui montrer sa supériorité...  
Et une nuit, il y était enfin parvenu. Il avait trouvé une faille dans la muraille, où la psynergie fonctionnait et avait fait sauté le pan de murs. Et avant que les gardes ne puissent l'arrêter, il avait franchi la limite.  
C'était il y'a deux semaines.  
A présent, Skyler marchait jusqu'au sud-ouest, pour retrouver l'île de la Montagne Bleue et le repaire des Ailes de Givre... Il se demandait ce qu'allait donner son retour.  
Déjà, il allait revoir Cassandra, qui devait avoir dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui.  
L'avait-elle attendu? Ou le croyait-elle mort? Avait-elle refait sa vie avec quelqu'un? Il osait espérer que non, même si pour sa part, il n'avait pas été vraiment fidéle... Dans le nord, les soirées étaient longues... Mais il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais coucher deux fois avec la même fille. La seule qui était jamais restée dans son coeur, c'était Cassandra.  
Mais en revanche, il se voyait mal dire à Aelo que son frère jumeau était devenu une telle ordure. Et pourtant, il l'avait vu en pleine action. Châtier des paysans qui se rebellaient en les faisant clouer aux poteaux ou en brûlant l'un des fiefs repris à une Ombre parce que ses habitants refusaient la nouvelle autorité qu'il voulait leur imposer... Son roc blanc terrorisait les autres...  
Euros, sale fumier.  
Et pourtant, si Aelo ignorait encore tout de ce qu'était devenu son frère, il savait qu'il allait être obligé de lui apprendre. De toute façon, quelle que fût la manière dont elle l'apprendrait, elle aurait un choc.  
Pauvre Aelo.  
Il en pleurait. Il en pleurait d'avance pour elle.

Il sortit de ses pensées. Un homme venait de s'approcher de sa table:  
- Tu ferais bien de te barrer, mec! Je crois que la garnison vient te féliciter pour tes exploits de tout à l'heure...  
Skyler vida sa chope d'un trait et se leva brusquement:  
- Merde!  
A cet instant, la jeune serveuse, ayant également vu le danger, s'approcha et lui chuchota:  
- Derrière le cellier, il y'a une porte... Bonne chance à vous!  
- Merci Mademoiselle... Et bon courage. Un jour, je vous promets que vous vivrez sur une terre libre!  
Il s'éclipsa, juste au moment où les soldats entraient en trombe dans l'auberge:  
- Où est-il? Où est-il?

Skyler retrouva aisément son cheval(volé à un corps de garde quelques jours plutôt) et le talonna. Bon tant qu'à faire, plutôt que de dormir, il allait s'avancer un peu sur sa route.  
Vers les Ailes de Givre.  
Vers Cassandra!


	77. Chemin périlleux

Chapitre 77: Chemin périlleux

- Tu as vu tous ces régiments de soldats près d'Aporha? Les Ombres préparent un sale coup, pas de mystère, dit Vladi.  
- On a intérêt à se faire discret, soupira Jace. Si tu veux mon avis, ce sera encore belle étoile ce soir, je me méfie des auberges dans les villes envahies de militaires...  
- J'espère que les golems noirs nous ficheront la paix alors, parce qu'on va crever les chevaux avec notre rythme...  
- En attendant, on ne sait toujours pas où se sont planqués les autres... J'espère qu'ils vont bien.  
- Ils vont bien, ne t'en fais pas, dit Vladi avec un petit sourire. Vu comment ils emmerdent les Ombres, ils doivent péter la forme!  
Jace regarda son compagnon d'un air attendri:  
- Toujours optimiste toi...  
- Il faut bien que je le sois pour nous deux, répliqua Vladi d'un ton malicieux. Si je t'écoutais, je déprimerais!  
- Je suis plus réaliste que toi, c'est tout...  
Vladi leva les yeux au ciel. C'était malheureusement vrai, sûrement parce que Jace était le plus âgé d'eux deux. Mais il y'avait des moments où son pessimisme était désolant. Une dispute ridicule et Jace était persuadé que leur relation était vouée à l'échec, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se comprendre et qu'ils étaient perdus l'un pour l'autre. Un petit golem noir les attaquait et Jace était convaincu qu'ils auraient bientôt les Neuf sur le dos. Bref, Jace était réaliste, mais parfois tout simplement très pessimiste. Quand quelque chose allait mal, ca allait très mal.  
Mais Vladi prenait ce trait de caractère avec indulgence. Jace avait joué de beaucoup de malchance dans sa vie et c'était ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Mais leur amour l'avait déridé un peu et il avait appris à prendre les choses avec plus de légéreté. Même si la première de ses pensées était toujours un souci permanent pour la sécurité de son compagnon d'âme et de coeur. Ils étaient plus que des frères d'armes, mais cela se révélait toujours utile en combat; la confiance aveugle et le dévouement qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre les avait sauvés à maintes reprises.  
Le soir commencait à tomber. Généralement, ils établissaient un tour de garde, mais vu qu'ils ne faisaient souvent pas que dormir, ce n'était pas toujours nécessaire. Les yeux perçants du mystique de Mercure scrutèrent les alentours. Qu'est-ce qui ferait une bonne cachette pour la nuit? Pas envie de dormir à découvert si il était possible de l'éviter. Enfin, il trouva l'endroit idéal; un petit bois et de grandes trouffes de fougères. Mais Vladi grimâça:  
- Dans les petits bois, il y'a souvent des bestioles...  
- On a l'esquive, répondit Jace. Ca nous évitera en tout cas d'être répérés par les patrouilles ou les golems. Et puis, il suffit d'examiner l'endroit...  
Ils allèrent donc faire un petit tour du périmétre et virent qu'effectivement, l'endroit était désert. Pas de bêtes féroces à proximité. Vladi approuva:  
- Bon, tu as raison... On va peut-être être tranquilles, cette nuit... Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas envie de me trouver encore face à un golem comme l'autre soir...  
- Vu notre malchance, il y'a pourtant des chances que ce soit le cas, répliqua Jace.  
- S'il te plaît, ne nous porte pas la poisse...  
- Comme tu veux...  
Ils s'installèrent et sortirent des provisions de leurs sacs:  
- Merde! Les pommes n'ont pas aimé le trajet! pesta Jace.  
- Enlève les pourries, on éplucheras les autres, répondit Vladi d'un ton léger.  
Jace en trouva deux irrécupérables et les jeta dans le fourré:  
- Pour les bestioles! C'est cadeau!  
Ils mangèrent rapidement puis se glissèrent sous leur duvet. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, savourant l'intimité crée par la pénombre.  
- Si les Ombres nous voyaient, ils seraient peut-être dégoûtés au point de faire une crise cardiaque, ricana Vladi.  
- L'amour triomphe toujours! répondit Jace en pouffant.  
Ils se taquinèrent mutuellement pendant plusieurs minutes, puis à nouveau, s'embrassèrent. Vladi sentit son corps s'incendier instantanément. Plus par pudeur que par nécessité de se chauffer, Jace remonta le duvet sur eux...

Une heure après, Jace prenait le premier tour de garde, laissant s'endormir son compagnon éreinté. Il aurait volontiers prolongé l'instant, s'endormir contre lui, mais ce n'était guère possible. Il fallait absolument surveiller les alentours. Aussi, il prit sur lui et s'acquitta de sa tâche. Quatre heures après, il réveilla son compagnon en douceur et celui-ci le relaya. La nuit se passa dans la tranquilité.

Ce fut le lendemain après-midi qu'ils eurent des embêtements. Alors qu'ils traversaient une grande plaine, une troupe de golems noirs les attaqua. Vladi déclencha aussitôt un séïsme, faisant s'ouvrir la terre sous les pas de ses ennemis. C'était une tactique qui ne permettait pas de leur infliger de grands dégâts, car ces créatures étaient malheureusement très résistantes, mais ca avait l'avantage de les secouer un peu, voire de les immobiliser durant quelques secondes, le temps pour les garçons de faire des ravages grâce à leurs armes. Jace incanta à intervalles réguliers des murs de glace pour lutter contre les rayons pourpres, qui ne devaient surtout pas les toucher. Leur feu était si brûlant qu'il liquéfiait la peau, raison pour lesquels il était si délicat de soigner les blessures causées, même pour un mystique de Mercure aguerri. Cependant, l'un des golems frappa violemment Vladi de son poing. Jace le démantela à coup d'épée d'un air furieux. A demi-sonné, son compagnon ne bougeait plus, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas la possibilité de le soigner; d'autres ennemis arrivaient, l'air bien décidés à lui faire la peau. Jace invoqua un grand mur de glace, arrêtant les rayons enflammés des golems, avant de se remettre à frapper. Son sabre était une arme mortelle entre les mains d'un guerrier rudement entraîné comme lui. Jace avait subi l'entraînement de son village et était incontestablement l'un des meilleurs. Rapide, agile et sans pitié, il ne laissait aucune chance à ses adversaires. Pendant ce temps, Vladi incanta un Soin et se redressa pour lui prêter main-forte. Dos à dos, ils foncèrent sur les golems restants, décidés à ne leur laisser aucune chance. Plus loin, les chevaux étaient prêts à s'emballer. Ils détestaient la présence des golems. Mais bien entendu, les golems n'hésitaient pas à les prendre pour cible, et le problème était qu'ils étaient un peu plus rapides que les chevaux...  
Encore quelques coups d'épée et Vladi en terminait. A son coté, Jace venait de mettre le dernier à terre:  
- Voilà, terminé! Tu vas bien? Je n'ai pas pu te secourir tout à l'heure...  
Vladi lui fit un sourire:  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me débrouiller, même si ma capacité de soin n'est pas aussi puissante que la tienne. Les chevaux ne se sont pas barrés, on a de la chance.  
- Alors ne traînons pas dans les parages, dit Jace. Il y en a d'autres à tout parier!  
- Prochain village, on s'arrête, dit le mystique de Vénus. Non seulement, on commence à manquer de bouffe, mais en plus, j'en ai assez des golems noirs! Je préfére encore les soldats!  
- Qui dit soldats, dit mystique, et qui dit mystique, dit potentiellement Ombre, répliqua Jace.  
- Dans une auberge de campagne? T'es complètement parano, mon coeur...  
- Si tu le dis...

Ils arrivèrent donc en début de soirée dans un petit village de l'est et l'auberge les accueilla relativement froidement, ce qui était normal, les étrangers étaient de plus en plus mal vus dans la région. Cependant, une serveuse fit les yeux doux à Vladi, ce qui fit se mordre les lèvres à Jace qui réussit cependant à ne rien laisser paraitre le temps qu'ils s'installent pour le dîner composé de nouilles sautés et de travers de porc bien grillés. Mais la serveuse qui revint plusieurs fois à leur table pour les servir se débrouilla à un moment donné pour frôler Vladi, arrachant un soupir agacé à Jace. Vladi s'en rendit compte et pouffa de rire:  
- Jaloux mon doux coeur?  
- Agacé, répliqua Jace d'un ton un peu furieux. Non, mais regarde-la... Elle va se tordre le cou à force de se retourner pour te mater... J'ai vraiment envie d'aller lui dire deux mots...  
- Abstiens-toi, je n'ai pas envie que l'on se fasse mettre dehors, répondit le jeune blond.  
Jace se renfrogna. Vladi lui fit un petit sourire:  
- Jace, fais pas ton vilain jaloux... Est-ce que moi je boude quand c'est à toi qu'elles font le coup?  
- Non, mais il faut dire que je ne t'ai pas donné de sujet de plainte...  
- De quoi tu parles? s'étonna Vladi.  
- Laisse tomber...  
Vladi comprit que la crise de jalousie de son compagnon cachait autre chose. Sauf qu'il aurait été incapable de comprendre quoi! Il poussa un soupir et se concentra sur le contenu de son assiette, sentant bien que son homme ne lui dirait rien de plus pour l'instant. Le repas se poursuivit de façon morose. Ils avaient eu une chambre à lits doubles. Une fois la porte fermée, alors que Jace enlevait sa tunique, le jeune homme blond passa derrière lui et commenca à déposer des baisers dans son dos:  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous? soupira Jace.  
- Je n'ai plus le droit de t'embrasser? dit Vladi d'un ton faussement étonné.  
- Pas ce soir, je n'ai pas la tête à ca...  
- C'est ce qui s'est passé avec cette serveuse qui te met dans cet état? demanda Vladi, égaré.  
- Non, laisse tomber.  
Il s'allongea, lui tournant délibérément le dos. Le mystique de terre sentit une appréhension l'envahir. Il s'assit sur le lit, mais son compagnon continuait de bouder. Le blondinet ne se démonta pas:  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
Silence. Jace ne disait rien, renfermé. Vladi poussa un soupir:  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?  
- Tu n'as rien fait...  
- Si, tu me reproches quelque chose, je le vois bien, répliqua le blond. Mais si tu veux faire la gueule, aie au moins le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout et d'expliquer tes raisons, merde! Je suis pas mystique de Jupiter, moi!  
- Je ne te fais pas la gueule, répondit Jace en se retournant enfin.  
- Mais dis-moi ce qu'il y'a, tu es tout bizarre depuis le dîner et je sais que ce n'est pas que la serveuse qui t'a mis à cran.  
- Pas elle, eut enfin le courage de répondre le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Mais ce qu'elle représente, on va dire.  
- Tu m'égares.  
Jace eut enfin le courage de dire:  
- Ca fait bien cinq ans que l'on est ensemble, mais je sais que je suis attiré par les hommes depuis ma puberté... Alors que toi, tu l'as découvert à mon contact uniquement...  
- Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ca peut faire?  
- Tu pourrais être tenté par les filles...  
Vladi éclata de rire. C'était donc ca qui minait son compagnon! Cela lui avait semblé si improbable et ridicule qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il se hâta de répondre:  
- Ce que tu es bête! Je ne regarde que toi et tu le sais bien...  
- Mais si nous ne nous étions pas connus, tu aurais bien fini par t'interesser à une fille, non? Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu ne savais même pas possible d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un du même sexe...  
- J'aurais peut être fini par m'interesser à une fille pour faire comme les autres, dit Vladi doucement. Mais je sais très bien que je n'aurais sûrement pas ressenti pour elle ce que je ressens pour toi...  
- Tu m'as confié avoir bien hâte de revoir Aelo...  
Vladi ne se démonta pas:  
- Aelo est ma meilleure amie, rien d'autre. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. J'ai avec elle la même relation que celle que tu entretiens avec Callisto. C'est tout.  
- Mais est-ce la même chose de son côté? Vous aviez l'air si proches parfois que...  
Vladi eut un franc sourire:  
- Elle en aime un autre... Enfin, c'était le cas la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, en tout cas. Suffit, Jace. Tu te montes la tête pour rien!  
Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et Jace parut d'un coup un peu plus heureux. Son compagnon l'embrassa tendrement et lui chuchota:  
- Et la prochaine fois que tu t'angoisses, dis-le moi au lieu de te renfermer. Que je puisse te rassurer... Je t'aime. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais...

Le lendemain matin, ils repartirent très tôt. Mais la malchance s'acharna sur eux et vers le midi, une troupe de golems noirs les rattrapa.  
- Ils sont plus d'une trentaine! hurla Jace. On y arrivera jamais!  
Les rayons pourpre blessérent leurs montures et ils durent sauter à terre pour tirer leurs épées. L'un des golems atteignit Jace de plein fouet et il se retrouva au sol, une jambe brisée. Mais ils étaient encerclés. Vladi gémit:  
- Ouh là! Je crois que c'est la fin...


	78. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 78: Retrouvailles

- Ne t'inquiète pas Aelo, je t'arrange ca en une minute... Il n'y a pas de quoi t'énerver...  
- Non, mais je n'en reviens pas, moi, une mystique de Jupiter et chasseuse du ciel, je fais des accrobaties toute la sainte journée et il faut que je me foûle la cheville dans un fichu terrier de lapin quand j'ai le malheur de poser les pieds sur le plancher des vaches!  
- Tu n'as qu'à regarder où tu marches! répliqua Piers d'un ton amusé. Tu as peut-être trop la tête tournée vers le ciel et pas assez vers le sol...  
- Garde tes moqueries, s'il te plait...  
- Je n'oserais jamais me moquer de toi...  
Il incanta et Aelo sentit le sort de guérison couler sur sa cheville blessée comme une eau bienfaisante et la douleur disparaître.  
- Merci.  
- De rien...  
- Fichu lapin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à creuser son terrier là... Il mériterait de terminer en civet...  
Piers rit:  
- Ta mère t'aurait tuée si elle t'avait entendue...  
- Oui, je sais... J'ai beau lire dans les pensées des animaux, j'ai plutôt la même vision que mon père; nous sommes des prédateurs, la nature l'a voulue et ca ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer... Enfin, je n'aime pas la chasse quand même mais je ne me laisserais pas mourir de faim...  
- Epargne les pauvres lapins pour ce midi, nous avons ce qu'il faut.  
- C'est une chance pour eux...  
Ils allaient donc s'installer pour une pause déjeuner quand soudain, Aelo tendit l'oreille:  
- J'entends des cris...  
Piers écouta à son tour, mais ne perçut pas grand chose, sans doûte parce que l'acuité auditive et visuelle était là aussi généralement un attribut typique des mystiques du vent. Aelo était déjà debout, saïs en mains:  
- Il y'a des voix qui crient de peur, je les entends d'ici! Notos! Va en avant garde!  
Le roc doré décolla aussitôt et fila dans la direction indiquée. Aelo se mit à courir, suivie de près par Piers. Et en effet, en s'approchant, ils entendirent nettement des bruits métalliques, des jurons qui leur fit penser à un combat... Et distinguèrent bientôt de loin une troupe de golems noirs:  
- Ces golems ont visiblement pris des gens pour cible, dit Aelo.  
- Nous les aidons? Ce sont peut-être des ennemis potentiels...  
- Les golems s'attaquent généralement aux ennemis des Ombres, répliqua Aelo, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour aider ces gens! Notos, attaque!  
L'oiseau-roc fondit sur les ennemis, les renversant net. Piers et Aelo se mirent à courir, et bientôt, ils rejoignirent le lieu du combat. Ils virent deux jeunes mystiques qui se défendaient. Aelo leur trouva aussitôt un air famillier, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les détailler, ils étaient visiblement en grande difficulté. Piers incanta, sa psynergie de glace ensserra le coeur de trois golems, les faisant imploser sous le choc thermique. Il avait réussi à s'entrainer à cantonner la glace autour de cette partie faible que possédaient les golems, ce qui facilitait désormais les combats. De plus, il continuait à en démembrer d'autres à l'épée. Aelo, elle, envoya une tornade pour en déséquilibrer d'autres, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Un tremblement de terre retentit, envoyé par l'un des deux autres attaquants, la minute d'après, un mur de glace fusa pour les protéger. Les deux jeunes gens se couvraient mutuellement, Piers et Aelo, positionnés dos à dos, firent face rapidement à une nouvelle vague. Aelo envoya plusieurs tornades, Notos plongea plusieurs fois en piquée, son bec d'or s'enfonca dans les plastrons, arracha les pierres pourpres de leur enveloppe de métal avec férocité. Le roc montrait une grâce surprenante en combat, une mort dorée qui fondait sur ses adversaires. Aelo était toujours séparée des deux autres mystiques, mais le style de combat qu'ils employaient lui rappellait réellement celui de personnes de sa connaissance... Les deux mystiques se battaient à l'épée, utilisant leur psynergie pour déstabiliser leurs ennemis, mais les golems déchaînèrent des rayons concentrés de psynergie qui balayèrent le sol en le brûlant, obligeant les quatre combattants à se coucher.  
- L'ambiance se réchauffe, commenta Piers.  
Aelo rétorqua:  
- Alors il est temps de la refroidir et plus vite que ca!  
Elle projeta une nouvelle tornade qui dissipa les vagues de flammes et retourna au combat, couverte de suie, mais toujours aussi belle et déterminée, ses cheveux noisettes volant derrière elle. Piers projeta une muraille de glace devant elle pour la protéger d'avance. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il ne supportait de la voir blesser. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres mystiques continuaient de leur coté et finalement, le terrain fut rapidement déblayé et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un gros tas de carcasses métalliques. Alors seulement, Aelo dévisagea les deux inconnus qui lui faisaient face et ils se reconnurent d'un coup.  
- Aelo!  
- Vladi! Jace!  
Le coeur de la mystique de Jupiter manqua d'éclater sous le coup de l'émotion et elle se précipita vers eux. Vladi la rejoignit le premier et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Sous le coup de l'étreinte et de l'émotion, Aelo éclata en sanglots. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle était sans nouvelles d'eux, surtout de Vladi, qui était son meilleur ami et le seul à part Euros à connaitre son plus lourd secret. Elle lui colla maladroitement un baiser sur la joue et se recula finalement pour le regarder:  
- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir vivant...  
Vladi lui sourit:  
- Tu es devenue magnifique, tu sais?  
- Venant de ta part, Vladi, ca compte double alors, dit Aelo d'un ton joyeux. Jace! Dans mes bras!  
Ravi, le mystique de Mercure lui donna une accolade chaleureuse:  
- Vladi a raison, tu es superbe!  
Pendant ce temps, Piers se tenait un peu plus loin et observait Aelo et Vladi d'un air un peu intrigué. Il se demanda quel lien les unissait exactement... Ca avait l'air un peu plus profond qu'une simple amitié...  
Il se rudoya vertement. En quoi cela le regardait-il?  
Déjà, les deux compagnons venaient le saluer à leur tour, ce qui lui évita de penser à cela. Il les salua avec courtoisie. Il connaissait bien Vladi comme compagnon d'enfance d'Aelo, beaucoup moins Jace. Pendant ce temps, Aelo avait essuyé ses larmes et avait un petit sourire. Un tout petit sourire, mais elle semblait plus heureuse qu'auparavant. Piers sentit un certain espoir lui gonfler le coeur à cette vision. Aelo retrouvait courage à revoir ses amis et il ne lui souhaitait que cela. Elle avait franchi tant d'épreuves...  
- Tu es arrivée au bon moment, dit Vladi. Jace et moi, on s'est cru bon pour finir en steaks grillés!  
- Il y'a mieux que ca comme mort, j'en conviens, répondit Aelo. Mais que faisiez-vous là?  
- Ben on te cherchait, figure-toi! répondit Jace.  
- Eh bien, on a qu'à discuter de tout ca en mangeant... Vous me raconterez ce que vous avez fait durant ces cinq dernières années, je vous raconterai les miennes...  
Ce fut ainsi qu'ils s'installèrent à quatre pour une bonne pause casse-croûte. Vladi et Jace expliquèrent l'histoire du réseau Terra. Aelo les écouta, très interessée:  
- Alors ainsi, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir envie de délivrer mon père, ca me fait plaisir... L'opération de sauvetage des Ailes de Givre a lieu après demain cependant, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre des renforts, j'ignore dans quel état se trouve mon père!  
- Mais Aelo, objecta Piers, tant que tu n'auras pas été capturé, il ne risque pas l'exécution, et moi, je pense que tu ne devrais pas refuser ce soutien. Tu as vu ce qui garde la citadelle, tu ne peux pas te permettre un échec!  
- Il a raison, dit Vladi. Accepte que nous alertions notre chef avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Si nous pouvons combiner notre action, non seulement nous pouvons ramener ton père, mais en plus, nous aurons peut-être la chance d'éliminer une partie des Neuf, car à mon avis, ils doivent être au rendez-vous...  
Aelo poussa un soupir. Ils avaient raison, tous. Mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre, elle avait si peur:  
- J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop mal... Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse endurer un calvaire sans que...  
Craignant qu'elle ne se remette à pleurer, Vladi s'approcha d'elle et lui prit doucement la main:  
- Aelo, sois forte. Ton père ne voudrait pas te voir faiblir maintenant. Tu le reverras, je te le promets.  
- Tu as raison.  
Piers avait détourné la tête. Voir les deux amis si proches lui avait donné une sensation de... pincement au coeur. Sans doûte parce qu'il s'était tellement habitué à côtoyer Aelo que la voir avec d'autres le surprenait. Au moins, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à souhaiter qu'elle aille bien...  
Avant de partir, Vladi envoya un pigeon avec un message et dit:  
- Une attaque d'Aporha a été prévue pour dans deux semaines. Attend jusque là, Aelo, c'est tout ce que je te demande...  
Aelo hocha gravement la tête. Deux semaines de calvaire encore pour son père...

Après le déjeuner, ils furent donc quatre passagers sur Notos. Aelo leur apprit que l'île de la Montagne Bleue n'était qu'à deux heures et demie tout au plus de voyage. Bientôt donc, la plaine fut traversée, puis ils atteignirent la mer. Le voyage se passa encore à discuter. Vladi se lamenta du sort de Skyler, mais eut la joie d'apprendre que son frère était parfaitement en vie, ainsi que Cassandra et Callisto. Jace sauta également de joie à l'idée de pouvoir serrer de nouveau sa petite soeur dans ses bras. Sur le coup, Aelo s'autorisa malgré son inquiétude un petit sourire. Ses amis allaient être heureux et elle ne voulait pas leur gâcher l'instant, depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient de se revoir... Elle se concentra à garder un rythme de vol soutenu. Quelque part, elle était également impatiente de rentrer au bercail. Les deux heures et demie parurent très longues à tout le monde, puis enfin, ils virent apparaître la fameuse île.  
- Joli planque, Aelo, tu ne t'emmerdes pas, dit Vladi. Mais comment cela se fait-il que les Ombres ne l'aient pas encore trouvée?  
- Ils l'ont déjà trouvée, dit Aelo d'un ton rusé. Mais j'ai réussi grâce à une manipulation de la psynergie environnante à créer un camouflage indétectable même avec Vision...  
- Comme à la Cité de Zéphyro! dit Piers.  
- Oui, c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée, répondit Aelo. Mes parents m'ont raconté une bonne partie de leurs exploits de l'époque. Et dans les bibilothèques les mieux gardés des ombres, il y'a de sacrés manuscrits au sujet des psynergies... L'île est absolument déserte en apparence pour eux, à moins de franchir une certaine distance... et les rares qui s'y sont risqués ne sont plus en vie pour le raconter, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire cruel. Les chasseurs aux rocs font sans arrêt des rondes et répérent le moindre intrus à une quinzaine de kilomètres et je n'hésite pas non plus à partir en éclaireur sur la cote certaines nuits... Donc jusqu'ici, on va dire qu'on a été tranquille...  
Ils atterirent. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut le moment des retrouvailles.  
- VLADI!  
Van bondit comme un ressort en voyant son jumeau. Les deux se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre et échangèrent une étreinte ressemblant à une prise de catch. Pendant ce temps là, Jace n'avait d'yeux que pour une personne:  
- CALLISTOUNE!  
Il n'avait plus employé ce surnom depuis leurs dix ans, mais Callisto se jeta dans ses bras avec bonheur. Il la souleva en l'air et la fit tournoyer, tant il était heureux. Attirée par le bruit, Cassandra arriva à cet instant.  
- Cassy, c'est toi? s'exclama Vladi. Tu as poussé, ma belle!  
- En cinq ans, c'est normal, répliqua-t-elle avant de l'étreindre.  
Les rires et les larmes s'enchaînèrent. Aelo regarda ses amis réunis d'un oeil noyé d'affection, même si elle ne souriait toujours pas. Et pourtant, Piers distinguait une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux. Van semblait très heureux:  
- On s'est retrouvé, maintenant, les Ombres vont avoir de nos nouvelles, dit-il d'un ton rusé.  
- Des nouvelles, j'en ai plein aussi, dit Aelo. Il va falloir convoquer tous les guerriers pour un briefing, nous opérons dans deux semaines à Aporha.  
- Aporha? C'est donc là qu'ils l'ont emmené? demanda Callisto, stupéfaite.  
- Absolument, dit Aelo. Callisto, je sais à quel point tu hais cet endroit, mais tu as l'avantage de le connaître, tu risquerais vraiment de m'être utile sur le terrain... Mais si c'est au-dessus de tes forces, je comprendrais et je ne te contraindrai pas à participer.  
Callisto eut un air déterminé:  
- Aelo, tu es ma compagne d'armes, je ne te laisserai pas dans le besoin, quelque soit ce que j'éprouve. Tu as besoin de mon aide et je te l'accorde d'avance.  
Vladi les regarda, un peu surpris:  
- Tiens donc, vous arrivez à vous entendre, maintenant? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru!  
Aelo croisa les bras:  
- Il y'a parfois des miracles et Callisto s'est révélée chic fille!  
- Je vous l'avais bien dit, dit Jace d'un ton ravi.  
Aelo rentra dans sa cité et fit l'annonce d'un briefing pour le lendemain. En attendant, elle profitait de ses amis. Piers, quant à lui, s'isola sur la plage. Avec toute cette compagnie, Aelo n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lui... Mais bizarrement, cette pensée lui laissait une étrange tristesse...

Vers le soir, Aelo et Vladi s'étaient enfin retrouvés seul à seule et ils avaient pu s'échanger des confidences et se faire des récits plus détaillés de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Et enfin, Aelo avait finalement laissé dériver le sujet sur Piers et sur la situation un peu froide qu'elle vivait avec lui. Vladi s'était contenté de répondre:  
- Et tu es sûre de lui en vouloir encore à cause de ton père?  
- Je ne sais pas, Vladi... Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi je lui en veux...  
Vladi l'avait regardé et enfin, avec un sourire triste, il lui avait dit:  
- Moi, je le sais pourquoi. C'est tellement évident.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit enfin:  
- Tu lui en veux d'être ré-apparu dans ta vie au moment où tu avais enfin réussi à mettre une croix sur lui. Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es toujours follement amoureuse de lui.  
Aelo ne se donna pas la peine de nier. Vladi voyait si clair dans son coeur qu'elle ne doûtait plus de la terrible vérité. Cette fois, les larmes lui serrèrent la gorge pour de bon. Voyant que ses yeux commencaient à s'embuer, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras. Aelo enfouit son visage dans son épaule et eut enfin le courage de murmurer:  
- Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, Vladi?  
Le jeune homme desserra son étreinte et la regarda:  
- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit il y'a cinq ans? L'amour est quelque chose qui n'a pas de loi... Et on ne le contrôle pas.  
- Mais à quoi bon aimer pour être malheureux?  
Vladi répondit enfin:  
- Tu peux encore être heureuse même sans retour de sa part... Vous êtes amis... Il te protége, veille sur toi... La relation que tu as avec lui actuellement durera ta vie entière. Son amitié ne vaut-elle pas chère à tes yeux? Ne suffit-elle pas déjà à te réconforter?  
- Si, c'est vrai.  
Il ajouta:  
- Et puis... qu'est-ce qui te dit que tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques? Tu as vingt ans, maintenant. Et tu es une très belle femme. Il l'a sûrement remarqué...  
- Même si ca l'était, il y'aurait toujours les obstacles, répliqua Aelo d'un ton furieux.  
Vladi dit enfin:  
- Tu sais que les obstacles, c'est fait pour être surmontés?  
Aelo eut un air cynique:  
- D'accord. Trouve-moi une recette de potion magique à part l'eau de Lémuria qui stoppe le vieillissement et je te promets que je me jette dans ses bras et que je lui avoue mon amour de suite!  
- Euh... La pierre des sages?  
- C'est un mythe!  
- Le sang de licorne?  
- Ca rend fou, non merci!  
- La cryogénie?  
- Ca sert pas à grand chose...  
Vladi répliqua:  
- Enfin, Aelo, tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaie de te dire?  
- De quoi?  
- Tu m'as appris qu'il y'avait une solution à chaque problème. Alors pourquoi il n'y en aurait pas une au tien? Si tu aimes autant Piers, cherche une solution! Il se peut que ca te prenne beaucoup de temps, mais qui sait? Peut-être qu'il y'a une solution, toute simple...  
- Ca m'étonnerait.  
- Mais tu peux toujours essayer.  
- Je verrai... De toute façon, je crois que nous nous en tiendrons à l'amitié... Je ne pense pas qu'il y'ait la moindre chance pour que je lui plaise, de toute manière.  
Puis elle se mit à bailler:  
- Je suis épuisée. J'ai intérêt à dormir vite, on a un briefing demain...  
- Bonne nuit ma chère! De toute façon, Jace doit se demander ce que je fabrique!  
Il posa un baiser sur sa joue et s'éclipsa rapidement. Aelo se sentait le coeur plus léger. Vladi savait lui remonter le moral mieux que personne. Une solution à son problème? Peut-être oui... Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'était pas encore près de lui mettre la main dessus.


	79. Veille d'une bataille

Chapitre 79: Veille d'une bataille...

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent dans une totale effeverscence. Aelo avait intensifié le rythme de ses entraînements et ses compagnons avaient fait de même. Vladi et Jace avaient rapidement compris les règles à suivre et s'intégrèrent naturellement, comme s'ils avaient toujours été là. Cassandra était ravie de leur retour et semblait retrouver une réelle joie de vivre. Piers au contraire, manifestait un air un peu froid par moment. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'avait Aelo, même si elle aurait été incapable de deviner ce qui le préoccupait -A moins de fouiller son esprit, une chose qu'elle ne se serait permise pour rien au monde. Mais elle n'osait pas plus lui poser ce genre de question, de toute évidence, pourquoi lui confierait-il ses soucis, à elle qui n'était qu'une gamine en réalité?  
Cela ne l'empêchait pas de profiter de chaque instant qu'il lui accordait. Sa présence seule suffisait à lui mettre un baume au coeur. Près de lui elle se sentait même... Heureuse. Ce n'était que des courts moments, mais chacun la remplissait d'espoir et de courage...  
L'avant-veille de la bataille, la nuit fut très agitée... Elle eut de nouveau une vision.

Ils étaient tous à Aporha... Sang, cadavres, rigoles pourpres... Elle et ses amis affrontaient les soldats... Un vrai carnage. Callisto et ses jets tranchants... Jace et son sabre... Vladi et Van, causant séïsmes et incendies... Puis la vision changea pour aller vers le haut d'une tour. Là, se trouvait Piers... et Alexeï! L'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais envoyait des faisceaux enflammés sur le mystique de Mercure qui les évitait habilement... Il se protégea d'un mur de glace, mais au bout d'un moment, Alexeï envoyait un long mur de flammes qui manquait de toucher le Lémurian... Puis un nouveau faisceau jaillit de la paume du mystique de Mars, frappant Piers qui n'avait pas le temps de l'éviter et tombait dans le vide... Une longue chute...

- NON!  
Aelo se redressa les larmes aux yeux, une angoisse si violente dans le coeur qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser, son estomac se tordit, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains en gémissant:  
- Par tous les Dieux, non, je vous en supplie, pas ca!  
C'était l'une des pires choses que l'avenir aurait pu lui montrer. Piers, mourir? NON! Rien qu'à l'idée, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur, que son sang devenait de l'acide dans ses veines qui d'un coup lui firent mal comme si elles étaient entrain de s'écorcher de l'intérieur, son souffle se bloquait.  
"Je ne pourrais jamais le supporter..."  
Mais d'un autre côté, pour empêcher sa vision de se réaliser, ca n'allait pas être simple, elle le savait. Piers ne se laisserait pas écarter du combat, de plus, il voulait la protéger et elle savait qu'il serait capable de toutes les imprudences si elle se trouvait en danger. Il lui avait promis de la protéger... Elle serra les poings d'un air déterminé:  
"Alexeï, mon gars, si tu l'approches, tu es un homme mort..."  
Elle ne laisserait pas Piers se faire tuer. Il en était hors de question.  
Néammoins, elle fut incapable de se rendormir.

Le lendemain, quand elle le vit, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une douleur sourde dans la poitrine tant elle était inquiéte. Son entraînement fut un total désastre, elle ne réussit pas à lancer un seul saï dans la cible. En millieu de matinée, elle abandonna donc, complètement perturbée, et décida d'aller prendre l'air sur la plage. Elle avait envie de lui révéler sa vision, mais en même temps, elle savait très bien comment il réagirait.  
- Aelo?  
Elle tressaillit. Il l'avait rejointe. Ses mèches turquoises volaient sous la brise, ses prunelles dorées la fixaient avec une expression indéfinissable. Une fois encore, elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, son visage grave, la courbe de son menton, ses lèvres fines... Rougissante, elle finit par baisser les yeux.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
Elle avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras. De le sentir. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle eut le courage de répondre:  
- J'ai eu une vision cette nuit. Et elle te concernait.  
- Oh...  
Piers se doûta de son contenu rien qu'à voir l'air grave d'Aelo. Elle poursuivit:  
- Je sais que je ne t'empêcherai pas de te battre demain, mais tu veux bien me promettre tout de même quelque chose?  
- Ca dépend de ce que ce sera, répliqua-t-il. N'oublie pas que les prémonitions ne se réalisent pas toujours, ou que du moins, leur issue peuvent changer.  
- Je ne l'oublie pas, répliqua-t-elle. Mais il me semble que tu auras assez d'adversaires pour pouvoir t'en passer d'un en particulier si je te le demande...  
Elle marqua une courte pause avant de dire:  
- Promets-moi de ne pas affronter seul Alexeï.  
Piers la regarda d'un air douloureux:  
- Je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse. Parce que s'il a le malheur de te menacer, ne crois pas que je resterai les bras croisés!  
- Et une fois mort, tu veux me protéger comment? lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Je ne suis pas le seul qui peut te protéger, Aelo...  
- Alors pour demain, laisse ce rôle aux autres et occupe-toi plutôt de mon père!  
- Non. Tu auras besoin de tous les défenseurs que tu peux trouver à tes côtés. Les Neuf ne te lâcheront pas!  
Aelo baissa vivement les yeux, ne trouvant rien face à cet argument irréfutable. Les larmes commencèrent de nouveau à monter. Elle serra les lèvres pour les retenir, hors de question de pleurer. Enfin, elle se redressa:  
- Piers, je te défends de mourir, d'accord?  
Le Lémurian la regarda, un peu surpris. Il voyait une véritable lueur de peur dans ses yeux d'améthyste embués. Elle semblait se retenir de toutes ses forces de pleurer. L'homme comprit soudain qu'elle avait réellement peur pour lui. Cela le bouleversa.  
- Tu tiens à moi autant que cela?  
Aelo détourna les yeux pour qu'il ne la voit pas rougir. Que lui répondre?  
- Oui, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.  
L'homme sentit son coeur se gonfler sous le coup d'une émotion étrange qu'il n'identifia pas. Personne ne s'était inquiété sincèrement pour lui depuis bien longtemps, sauf ses amis, parfois... Il avait presque oublié la sensation que cela faisait de savoir qu'une personne tenait réellement à lui dans ce monde. Il effleura doucement sa joue du doigt:  
- Toi aussi, tu comptes beaucoup...  
Aelo rougit doucement avant de dire:  
- Et au fait, je suis désolée pour mon attitude du début... Je sais que tu ne cherchais qu'à me protéger et que je t'en ai mal remercié... Mais tu as toujours été mon ami...  
- Je sais. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Aelo. Je sais bien ce qui t'a fait agir ainsi.  
Ce fut là qu'il se rappella de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Mais qui redonnerait sûrement du courage à la jeune fille avant la bataille de demain.  
- Il me semble que tu as égaré quelque chose, il y'a cinq ans...  
Aelo fut un peu intriguée, sur le coup. Piers quant à lui, plongea la main dans sa veste:  
- Tu t'en es défait comme d'un lien qui appartenait au passé... Mais là, maintenant, ne crois-tu pas qu'il mérite de retrouver sa place?  
La jeune fille brune sentit d'un coup son coeur battre très vite. Elle n'osait pas y croire et poussa un cri de stupeur quand dans le creux de la main de son compagnon apparut... Le petit bracelet de turquoises.  
- Tu l'as retrouvé, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle haletant.  
Le lendemain de sa disparition, elle l'avait amèrement regretté.  
- Je m'étais promis de le rendre le jour où tu n'aurais plus de colère dans le coeur. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est maintenant que tu en auras vraiment besoin, si vraiment je ne devais plus être là pour te soutenir...  
- Mais tu le seras toujours. J'en suis convaincue maintenant.  
Elle lui tendit son poignet gauche, Piers y glissa doucement le bijou avec un murmure:  
- Ne l'égare plus...  
- Je le promets.  
Ils échangèrent un regard et cette fois, Aelo sourit pour de bon. Un vrai sourire, empli de bonheur. Piers sentit d'un coup son coeur rater un battement et une sensation étrange se répandit dans son estomac. Ce sourire qu'il avait tant espéré voir était encore plus beau que ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était un sourire qui réchauffait le coeur, qui donnait un souffle de bonheur... Il lui rendit sans réfléchir.  
A cet instant, on entendit la voix de Cassandra:  
- Aelo! On avait dit qu'on se faisait un petit carré aujourd'hui!  
La brunette se retourna avec un petit sourire:  
- C'est vrai, je suis à toi, pas de problème!  
A cet instant, Vladi et Van vinrent également pour observer. Les combats au carré étaient un petit exercice défoulant, mais Piers n'y avait encore jamais assisté. Voyant son air interrogateur, Aelo lui expliqua rapidement le concept:  
- On trace un grand carré dans le sable, et les deux adversaires s'y placent. Le but, c'est d'utiliser ta psynergie pour le pousser hors des limites. Aucun contact physique, et on évite de blesser l'adversaire, le but est de s'amuser, et en même temps d'affiner notre maîtrise de la psynergie pour désarmer un ennemi sans pour autant le tuer...  
- Ca a l'air bien sympatique... commenta le Lémurian en observant Cassandra tracer une grande aire avec un bâton. L'un des côtés rejoignait pratiquement l'eau.  
- Les vagues risquent d'effacer ton trait, fit Aelo.  
- Pas grave, le but, c'est de ne pas être mouillé, justement.  
Aelo pouffa franchement. Cassandra mettait une pointe d'humour dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Un peu comme Van... Elle se placa dans le carré et dit d'un ton de défi:  
- Prête à te faire jeter, Blondinette?  
- Ne sois pas si sûre de toi, c'est parti!  
Un souffle violent jaillit de la paume de Cassandra. Aelo se plaqua aussitôt au sol, ses cheveux furent violemment ébourriffés et le vent la fit glisser de quelques centimètres, mais elle tint bon. Depuis le sol, elle lanca à son tour une tornade que Cassandra intercepta pour la retourner contre son envoyeuse. Aelo se retrouva brusquement balayée.  
- Ouh là! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Elle s'était arrêtée tout juste à deux centimètres de l'une des lignes fatidiques:  
- Aelo, tes cheveux sortent du carré! cria Van d'un ton malicieux. Tu es out!  
Mais la brunette avait expédié une riposte sur Cassandra qui essaya de nouveau de renvoyer l'attaque, mais Aelo s'était en même temps relevée d'un bond et les deux filles restérent dans leur position, alimentant de plus le vent violent qui se formait entre elles deux.  
- Ouah, ca promet! ricana Vladi. La première qui va se la prendre...  
- Choc! incanta brusquement Aelo.  
Elle avait mis très faible puissance, ne voulant surtout pas blesser Cassandra. Mais en revanche, la légére douleur provoquée par l'électrocution déconcentra brusquement son amie qui poussa un petit cri de douleur... permettant à Aelo de prendre le contrôle du tourbillon. Cassandra se retrouva éjectée hors du carré, les fesses par terre. Elle rit de bon coeur:  
- Tu m'as bien eue...  
- Tu t'es quand même très bien défendue, répondit la jeune fille. J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais éjectée, tout à l'heure...  
Piers regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt.  
- Piers, tu as envie d'essayer? demanda Aelo.  
- Tu risques d'être trempée quand j'en aurai terminé, répliqua-t-il d'un ton très légérement moqueur.  
- C'est vrai que Callisto est assez douée à ce petit jeu... Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas aquaphobe!  
- Ca va faire des vagues! cria Van.  
Vladi lui, semblait assez interessé:  
- J'avoue, je me demande lequel des deux l'emporterait sur l'autre...  
Piers se débarrassa de sa veste par précaution et entra dans le carré:  
- Honneur aux dames, je te laisse attaquer en premier!  
- Ta galanterie va te perdre! répliqua Aelo en expédiant une tornade.  
Piers, lui, fit apparaitre des pics de glaces qui se fichèrent dans le sol autour de lui et se jeta au sol. La tornade lui passa dessus... et le plaqua sur les pics qui faisaient une barrière, sans l'entraîner plus loin. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le regard d'Aelo s'illumina d'une lueur appréciatrice:  
- Pas mal joué!  
- On va voir comment tu t'en tires face à ceci...  
Et sa paume projeta une violente colonne d'eau droit sur la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas mis toute sa puissance, mais assez pour être certain de la projeter hors des limites si elle avait le malheur d'être touchée. Aelo se baissa vivement et esquiva la trombe, avant de riposter par un nouveau cyclone. Piers avait déjà fait apparaitre un mur de glace devant lui, qui lui évita de se faire éliminer.  
"Punaise, il y'a pas à dire, il a un énorme avantage par rapport à moi...", pensa-t-elle.  
Bon, elle ne pouvait pas l'attaquer de front. Mais elle avait son agilité et sa vitesse pour compenser. Si elle parvenait à le feinter, elle aurait gagné. Elle devait agir de manière à ne lui laisser aucune possibilité de la repousser.  
Piers se disait exactement la même chose de son côté.  
"Elle a très bien compris que m'attaquer de front ne lui permettra pas de gagner... J'ai intérêt à me méfier..."  
Il lanca un double jet en croisant ses mains. Aelo les esquiva en sautant et il la vit foncer droit sur lui, la paume d'un coup tendue... Il tendit la main vers le sol et le geyser provoqué par sa psynergie d'eau frappa la jeune fille de plein fouet. Elle tomba au sol, déséquilibrée, roula à terre lestement pour éviter le deuxième jet qu'il lui envoya. Cependant, un violent coup de vent le percuta cette fois et il ne dut son salut qu'en plantant une petite stalactite dans le sable... son corps effleurant l'une des lignes.  
- Aïe! Là, c'est passé près, commenta Van. Deux pièces d'or sur Aelo, Cassy.  
Cassandra répondit:  
- Tenu, Piers se venge déjà, regardez...  
Aelo ne put éviter un autre jet et se retrouva plaquée au sol. Piers allait profiter de l'avantage, quand un nouveau coup de vent l'atteignit, l'obligeant à se recroqueviller, tandis que la jeune fille se redressait vivement. Elle intercepta la colonne d'eau suivante avec une tornade... et la renvoya à la figure de Piers qui se retrouva du coup avec de l'eau plein les yeux. Impitoyable, son adversaire en profita et il se retrouva... Droit dans la mer.  
- Oh!  
Aelo se plaqua une main devant la bouche, tandis que Vladi, Van et Cassandra riaient.  
- Par ici la monnaie, lanca Van à Cassandra.  
Aelo, rieuse, s'approcha du bord et cria:  
- Désolée, Piers! Je voulais pas y aller aussi fort...  
Le Lémurian se redressa, l'eau jusqu'à la taille, et regarda Aelo d'un air mi-rieur, mi-fâché:  
- Et ca te fait rire, en plus! Je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes aînés...  
- Oh, oh... fit Aelo en reculant prudemment.  
Un jet d'eau jaillit du sol, et la projeta droit dans l'eau. Ils étaient maintenant aussi trempés l'un que l'autre. Aelo ne résista pas et se redressant, elle éclaboussa son compagnon qui riposta aussitôt en éclatant de rire:  
- Tu l'as cherché!  
- Pff, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir...  
Ils continuèrent durant un instant, faisant éclater de rire leurs compagnons sur la berge:  
- Pff, on dirait des gosses! s'exclama Vladi.  
Van avait un air songeur:  
- Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu Aelo sourire comme ca...  
Pendant ce temps, les deux s'arrêtèrent, se rendant compte de la puérilité joyeuse de leur attitude. Piers leva les yeux au ciel:  
- Mais comment je me comporte, par tous les dieux...  
Aelo eut un petit rire:  
- C'était plaisant à voir, tu sais...  
Le Lémurian eut un petit sourire. Il ne pouvait pas nier que ca avait été agréable... Et puis, Aelo avait l'air joyeuse, ce qui le ravissait. Ils se décidèrent à sortir tous les deux de l'eau, puis Piers incanta une psynergie "Evaporer" pour les rendre à nouveau plus présentables. Cependant, Aelo, complètement décoiffée à l'irrécupérable, détacha ses cheveux et entreprit de les démêler rapidement de ses doigts. Ils auréolèrent autour de son visage comme une aura d'or brun étincellante.  
"Elle est vraiment belle..." songea Piers qui sentit une certaine admiration pointer.  
Mais déjà, les autres les entraînaient pour une balade en discutant avec animation. Vladi, lui, avait bien observé Aelo et le mystique de Mercure et il en était arrivé à une conclusion, c'était que si Aelo était éperdument amoureuse de Piers, ce dernier ne lui était pas non plus tout à fait indifférent... Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont ils se regardaient! Il se demanda si la situation qui paraissait si bloquée ne pouvait pas avoir une issue plus heureuse...

Aelo avait passé un si bon après-midi qu'elle ne pensa plus à sa vision, sauf vers le soir, lorsqu'il fallut se séparer. Van voulait rester encore à parler, mais Vladi l'entraîna brusquement avec lui:  
- On va vous laisser... Je commence à être fatigué... Bonne nuit...  
Aelo crut qu'on l'avait remplie d'eau bouillante. Vladi le faisait exprès! Mais sa vision la hantait. Se pouvait-il vraiment que demain, Piers lui fût enlevé? Elle ne voulait pas le croire... Elle osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux, s'efforcant de ne pas écouter la chamade de son coeur:  
- Tu voudras bien être prudent demain?  
- Bien sûr, répondit-il d'une voix douce.  
Il y eut un long silence. Aelo avait tant envie de lui dire à quel point elle tenait à lui, mais une part d'elle ne s'y résolvait pas. Elle demanda enfin:  
- Ce que je t'ai prédit ne te fait pas peur?  
- A quoi bon avoir peur? dit l'adepte de Mercure en la regardant. Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on évite les événements...  
Il n'avait pas vraiment peur, du moins, pas pour l'instant. Il savait que demain, il aurait sûrement peur... Mais plus pour elle que pour lui-même. Lui, il saurait se défendre, il en demeurait convaincu. Et il saurait se montrer prudent.  
- Moi j'ai peur, murmura-t-elle. J'ai peur sans arrêt.  
Le Lémurian lui sourit:  
- Et c'est ce qui fait ta force...  
Doucement, il caressa sa joue du bout de la main, dans une tentative de la rassurer. Il détestait la voir si triste. Elle avait été si joyeuse, il y avait à peine quelques heures... Aelo se sentit trembler à ce contact. Elle se rapprocha légérement de lui et enfin, posa un léger baiser sur la joue de l'homme aux mèches turquoises. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait depuis des années.  
Au contact de ces lèvres douces comme un pétale de rose, un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Piers. Il s'écarta d'un coup et dit enfin:  
- Passe une bonne nuit...  
- Bonne nuit...  
Il avait été presque froid, songea-t-elle. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire ca... Elle s'en alla vers sa chambre avec un soupir. Elle n'avait pas contrôlé ses émotions, avec cette saleté de vision. Peut-être avait-il compris ce qu'elle ressentait réellement et qu'il voulait la décourager...  
Et bien qu'il soit tranquille! Si ils survivaient à demain, elle ne l'importunerait plus de cette manière.  
Si ils survivaient...

Piers réfléchissait. L'idée de la mort au bout de la route était un peu effrayante, maintenant qu'il y pensait réellement. A Lémuria, il n'avait jamais pensé à la mort en soit, parce que l'on en était préservé pour très longtemps...  
Mais si demain, tout s'arrêtait réellement?  
Peu importait les risques, il n'abandonnerait pas Aelo. Il effleura la joue qu'elle avait embrassée avec une certaine émotion. Il en avait ressenti un certain embarras sur le coup parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui rendre cette marque d'affection... A Lémuria, personne n'embrassait jamais personne... Du moins, pas entre simples amis et même au sein des familles, passé un certain âge, cela ne faisait pas. Pourquoi faire, puisque tout le monde estimait tout le monde et que chacun le savait. Après, passé dans le monde extérieur, il avait appris à exprimer ses sentiments plus ouvertement, mais toujours de manière très nuancée... Avec Aelo, parfois, il avait l'impression de dépasser ses limites, et cela l'inquiétait. 


	80. Sur terre et dans l'air

Chapitre 80: Sur terre et dans l'air...

Quelques jours après, donc, une garnison s'approcha silencieusement, furtivement d'Aporha. Il y'avait en tout une cinquantaine de mystiques encagoulés, qui s'approchaient en rampant depuis les petits bois éclairés par la lueur faible de l'aurore. Le réseau Terra...  
Pavel, Vlad, Garet et Eléana étaient de la partie, tous sous des cagoules. Ils ignoraient tout de la présence des uns et des autres, même si les trois hommes se doûtaient très bien de la présence d'Eléana à leur côté, même s'ils auraient été incapables de dire où elle se trouvait. Leur chef Fleurus était présente également, discernable uniquement par la ceinture couleur émeraude qu'elle portait par-dessus sa tenue noire et moulante.  
Eléana attendait le moment fatidique le coeur battant, transpirant sous sa cagoule. L'opération avait été montée avec minutie, mais tout pouvait toujours rater et elle le savait. Elle pria de tout son coeur.  
"Ivan, je t'aime tellement... J'espère que tu seras libre bientôt."  
Après cela, elle espéra qu'elle reverrait également Aelo. Elle aurait tant voulu avoir l'occasion de lui demander pardon pour tout... Sa fille chérie, qu'elle n'avait pu plus prendre dans ses bras depuis tout ce temps...  
Elle continua d'observer les environs. Et bientôt le signal fut donné:  
- C'est parti!  
Les mystiques traversérent les petits bois et arrivèrent enfin en vue de la citadelle. Les quatre dragons étaient bien visibles, perchés à son sommet. Ils seraient probablement le pire danger. Il n'y avait que trois mystiques de Mercure dans les rangs. Mais si vraiment les Ailes de Givre devaient s'en mêler, alors ils seraient sûrement en supériorité numérique en ce qui concernaient ceux qui manipulaient une psynergie. Quant aux soldats, beaucoup allaient mourir aujourd'hui... Pour la vie d'un homme.  
- Si les quatre dragons nous sautent dessus en même temps, ca va chier, rouspéta l'un des mystiques dans les rangs.  
Eléana aurait parié qu'il s'agissait de Garet. Vu son langage, on le reconnaissait, même sans cagoule. Elle sentit l'agacement l'envahir, tandis que Fleurus lui rétorquait:  
- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de participer à l'opération, Vulcain. Vous avez accepté, vous connaissiez les risques alors vous nous épargnez vos stupides commentaires. Nous devons essayer d'agir le plus discrètement possible.  
"Facile à dire!" pensa Garet.  
Les Terra s'avancèrent alors vers le mur de la citadelle. Fleurus espérait utiliser la psynergie Sable, qui était utile dans ce genre de cas. Mais le sol était trop dur visiblement à cet endroit. La meilleur solution était donc encore de creuser un tunnel à l'aide d'une psynergie.  
Ce fut Pavel qui s'en chargea. Il activa sa psynergie et commenca à creuser. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il advint alors. La muraille se mit brusquement à vibrer, et une onde de choc repoussa violemment les mystiques... Les mettant en plein à découvert!  
Les quatre dragons les répérérent et foncèrent sur eux.  
Les soldats se mirent à crier d'une voix:  
- ALERTE!  
- Bon. Pour l'effet de surprise, foutu, commenta quelqu'un...  
- C'est l'heure de la curée! cria une voix de femme dans le lot.  
L'un des mystiques de Mercure ériga un mur de glace qui les protéga des premiers jets de feu. Les deux autres tentèrent de s'en prendre au premier dragon qui leur fonca dessus. Eléana pesta dans son coin. Ca commencait très mal.  
"Et Aelo projetait de s'attaquer à cela..."

Pendant ce temps, de loin, du haut de leurs oiseaux-rocs, le groupe d'intervention des Ailes de Givre pouvait contempler la soudaine pagaille:  
- Les Terra ont commencé sans nous, commenta Cassandra.  
- Et bien, répliqua Callisto, ne reste plus qu'à continuer le carnage! N'est-ce pas Aelo?  
- Absolument, répondit la jeune brunette. Alors, un seul mot: En avant, Ailes de Givre!  
Une grande clameur lui répondit, tandis que les chasseurs du ciel foncaient, en même temps que les unités à terre. Aelo vit aussitôt qu'il y'avait du dragon à massacrer avant toute chose. Cassandra et Yovan n'hésitèrent pas et en encerclèrent un. La jeune blonde cria:  
- Fonce, Aelo, nous te couvrons!  
- Je ne vous laisserai pas affronter seuls les dragons, répliqua Aelo, de toute façon, pour tenter la percée, il vaut mieux être sûr d'en être débarrassé!  
Piers avait entendu le dialogue avec une certaine inquiétude, mais en même temps, cette attitude ne le surprenait pas de la part d'Aelo...  
Elle était déjà complètement dans la stratégie. Cassandra et Yovan engagèrent le combat depuis leurs rocs. Le dragon leur envoya des jets de flammes, la riposte des Plasma fut sanglante. Depuis le sol, Callisto envoya une colonne d'eau qui frappa la bête en plein dans le ventre en la déséquilibrant. Pendant ce temps, les Terra, ragaillardis par l'arrivée de ces alliés espérés, se jetèrent sur les mystiques qui commencaient à sortir de la citadelle, accompagnés d'une ribambelle de soldats. La bataille promettait!  
Eléana avait aperçu du coin de l'oeil Notos, le roc doré, qu'elle avait reconnu aussitôt, mais avait évité de s'y attarder, bien que son coeur se fût mis à battre la chamade à voir sa fille dans les parages. Mais Aelo devait sûrement être une combattante entraînée et habituée, du moins, elle l'espérait. Levant son épée, la jeune femme commenca le massacre des soldats, sa psynergie puissante frappant à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant la terre s'ouvrir sous les pieds des malheureux soldats qui tombèrent comme des mouches. Plus loin, un mystique de Mars combattait, sa hâche frappant les soldats avec férocité, ses faisceaux brûlant sans pitié le moindre adversaire.  
Des lianes surgirent également, lancées par d'autres mystiques de Vénus visiblement pressés d'en découdre, du sang détrempa bientôt le sol, des têtes se détachèrent des corps...

Cassandra esquiva habilement le jet de feu envoyé par le dragon qu'elle ciblait. De l'autre côté, Yovan envoya un nouveau Plasma. Evidement, la bête ne se décidait pas à mourir, et il se demanda comment ils pourraient la vaincre à eux seuls. Les rocs donnaient des coups de bec, mais cela ne suffisait pas et ils le savaient. Cassandra cria:  
- C'est au ventre qu'il faudrait arriver à frapper!  
Yovan esquiva de justesse un jet de flammes sur le dos de son roc et répliqua:  
- Ca va être difficile! Tu veux faire comment pour obliger cette sale bête à...  
Cassandra répliqua:  
- Face! En l'empêchant de voler!  
Et elle exécuta une tornade, Yovan comprit son attention et fit pareil. Déséquilibré dans son vol, le dragon fut obligé de perdre de l'altitude... Cassandra en profita:  
- Allez, Horus! A toi de jouer!  
Le roc fit un brusque plongeon en piquée et son bec d'or frappa violemment le ventre de la bête, lui faisant pousser un rugissement de douleur avant qu'il ne crache à nouveau un jet de flammes qui manqua d'atteindre la jeune blonde. Pendant ce temps, Aelo avait foncé sur une autre cible. Le plasma frappa de plein fouet le second dragon, l'obligeant à se rapprocher du sol... Et là, Piers se déchaîna:  
- Iceberg d'or!  
La congère de glace envellopa à une vitesse fulgurante l'animal qui se retrouva totalement incapable de voler et tomba au sol, à la merci du mystique de Mercure qui continua d'augmenter la quantité de glace jusqu'à ce que l'on vit plus que la tête et le bout des ailes dépasser de la montagne de glace. Avec un féroce cri de guerre, Piers abattit sa lame. Des morceaux de glace volèrent dans tous les sens, un deuxième coup d'épée tombait déjà, et le troisième plongea droit en plein dans le coeur de la congère, transpercant le corps de la bête qui poussa un rugissement terrible, avant de donner un violent coup de queue à son persécuteur qui se retrouva projeté au sol. Voyant son compagnon en difficulté, Aelo plongea et ce fut Notos qui en termina avec le terrible lance-flamme. Les serres de l'aigle géant plongèrent dans le dos déjà meurtri du dragon, et en même temps, son bec d'or tranchant plongea en pleine dans la nuque de celui-ci et lui sectionna les vertébres, le tuant net. L'animal s'écroula sans un cri. Pendant ce temps, Yovan et Cassandra rencontraient de sérieuse difficulté, le troisième dragon s'était joint à son congénére, les obligeant à battre en retraite:  
- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous, chasseurs du ciel? hurla Yovan. Aidez-nous!  
Plus loin, les autres mystiques d'air s'acharnaient malheureusement sur le quatrième dragon... Qui malheureusement, servait de monture au passage à Ignifus. Le mystique de Mars l'avait monté en voyant que les monstres avaient des difficultés, et c'était maintenant lui qui faisait des ravages avec ses rayons pourpres! Aelo comprit immédiatement. Ignifus avait déjà descendu deux des mystiques d'air qui venait de se crasher au sol, les oiseaux-rocs agonisants, eux-même dans un état pitoyable. Callisto se précipitait déjà avec ses mystiques de Mercure pour tenter de les soigner. Aelo, elle, fit voler Notos près de l'aire de combat d'Ignifus et hurla à ses unités:  
- Retirez-vous, allez aider Cassandra et Yovan! Je m'occupe de ce fumier!  
- Il va te tuer! cria l'un des mystiques.  
- J'ai plus de chances de le vaincre que vous tous réunis, croyez-moi! Parce que je l'ai déjà affronté...  
Notos monta donc en chandelle jusqu'à sa cible. Aelo se retrouva face à l'Ombre qui la narga de toute sa hauteur:  
- Tu crois vraiment être à la hauteur de me vaincre, Vent d'Ouest? Finalement, Eolos n'avait pas besoin de se donner tout ce mal, je vais te tuer tout de suite, devant toute ta pitoyable petite bande...  
Aelo le regarda d'un air farouche:  
- Je suis le Vent d'Ouest, celui qui amène l'ouragan... Et cet ouragan balaiera les neuf d'Antara, je vous en fais le serment! Et tu es le premier sur la liste! Notos!  
L'oiseau roc monta d'un coup, puis plongea en piquée droit vers l'adversaire. Aelo lanca son premier Plasma, atteignant à la fois Ignifus et le dragon. Le dragon fut secoué, Ignifus ne sentit pratiquement rien. Aelo était à présent bien debout, en équilibre sur le dos de sa monture dorée, prête à attaquer de nouveau. Elle envoya un cyclone énorme, décidée à faire perdre l'équilibre à son ennemi. Le mystique de Mars riposta par ses faisceaux, que Notos évita habilement, mais le dragon se mit à cracher du feu. Du feu qui heurta tout simplement le bouclier de résistance qu'Aelo avait improvisé. La jeune adepte de Jupiter était déchaînée. Elle avait appris à se battre et à peaufiner ses techniques durant cinq ans et elle se savait à la hauteur du défi. Elle voulait en terminer avec Ignifus avant d'entrer dans la forteresse. Ca ferait une ombre de moins. Et Ignifus l'avait bien agacée l'autre jour.

Mais au sol, les batailles faisaient également rage. Les mystiques de second ordre avaient commencé à attaquer, avec une marée de soldats. En voyant Aelo provoquer ouvertement Ignifus, Piers avait cru que son coeur allait s'arrêter de battre, mais il savait que dans un combat aérien, il ne pourrait jamais intervenir. Et il n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de s'attarder là-dessus, car on avait besoin de son aide au sol. Vladi et Jace livraient déjà un duel féroce à un mystique de Mars qui leur envoyait des rayons pourpres qui manquaient de les toucher. Quant à Callisto et Van, ils affrontaient ensemble un mystique de Mercure adverse qui leur lançait des congères à la taille impressionnante. Pendant ce temps, Cassandra et Yovan, aidés de leurs collègues, avaient enfin jeté le dragon qui leur posait problème à terre à coup de Plasma. Cinq mystiques de Mercure qui travaillaient dans les Ailes de Givre se précipitèrent, gelèrent la bête en combinant leurs pouvoirs, et enfin, la pillèrent de leurs épées, la mettant définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Mais les mystiques de second ordre leur arrivèrent dessus à cet instant. Cassandra aurait voulu aider Aelo, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher de l'aire de combat alors que des psynergie de feu et de glace jaillissaient à présent de partout...

Notos fit une brusque vrille, son ennemi le croisa sans le toucher. Aelo était concentrée sur son objectif, une brise vivifiante soufflait autour d'elle, et Ignifus vit très bien l'aura de puissance qui émanait de sa jeune ennemie. La jeune fille lança un nouveau Plasma, le dragon se tordit de douleur, le mystique de Mars se retrouva déséquilibré, il riposta par une gigantesque vague de flamme qu'une tornade de vent dispersa, protégeant le roc et sa propriétaire. Le dragon, agacé par le fait que ses jets de flammes n'atteignait que le vide, se rua sur l'oiseau-roc...  
Notos riposta avec ses serres, frappant le dragon en pleine tête. En même temps, ses ailes se tendirent, il envoya une lame de vent dévastatrice en direction d'Ingifus qui fut cette fois réellement désarconné et s'accrocha à sa monture par les épines qui ornaient son dos. Le dragon cracha un nouveau jet de flammes, Notos eut les plumes roussies, Aelo eut tout juste le temps de se baisser. Elle poussa un juron en constatant qu'elle perdait de l'altitude. Le roc monta de nouveau en chandelle, entraînant encore plus loin le mystique de Mars et le dragon...

Piers poussa un juron en constatant qu'il ne pouvait plus surveiller du coin de l'oeil le combat d'Aelo et l'inquiétude lui griffa violemment le coeur. Bon sang, mais à quoi jouait-elle? Elle lui avait demandé la veille d'être prudent, mais alors elle-même, on se posait la question! Provoquer ouvertement Ignifus! Et là, maintenant, les deux ennemis avaient disparu dans les nuages, et le mystique de Mercure avait l'amer pressentiment qu'un seul réapparaîtrait... A cet instant, un mystique de Vénus ennemi le provoqua. L'Iceberg d'or l'entoura, et Piers le frappa de son épée sans hésiter une seule seconde, sans aucune pitié. Eradiquer le maximum d'adversaires, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. Personne n'avait encore eu la possibilité de s'introduire dans la citadelle et ce ne serait pas le cas pour le moment. Mais bientôt, lui et la plupart des alliés, dont Van et Callisto, durent se baisser brusquement; les mystiques de Jupiter adverses avaient tous déchaîné d'un coup des Plasma et les éclairs frappaient à tout va la zone, dans une espéce de gigantesque tempête. Dans les airs, Cassandra, Yovan et leurs compagnons de vol les évitaient en vitesse et déchaînaient des boucliers pour protéger les unités au sol. Mais Cassandra commencait à sentir la fatigue de la bataille, et ses paupières battaient.  
Vladi poussa un cri d'avertissement lorsque brusqument, le sol se mit à trembler sous lui. Déchaînés par les mystiques de Vénus, un gigantesque abîme s'ouvrit. Des soldats ennemis s'y trouvèrent également entraînés, mais le réseaut Terra se retrouva touché de plein fouet, une véritable ironie. Fleurus fit aussitôt pousser des lianes en guise de filets, mais elle ne put sauver tout le monde, et beaucoup de ses hommes se retrouvèrent d'un coup hors combat...

Aelo continuait son face à face mortel avec le mystique du feu. Leur vol-poursuite les avait menés tout près de la citadelle. Ignifus envoya un nouveau mur de flammes, qui ne fit pas beaucoup d'effet à la jeune fille. Tonnerre, mais qu'est-ce qui la protégeait? Sa psynergie ne pouvait pas être si puissante! Mais Aelo contre-attaquait sans relâche, malgré la fatigue. Elle savait qu'elle devait à tout prix pousser son ennemi dans ses retranchements pour avoir une chance de le vaincre. Notos dégagea à nouveau, et plongea en piquée, le dragon suivit aussitôt. Aelo savait que plus le dragon s'épuiserait, plus il serait facile à vaincre. La bête continuait de cracher du feu, gaspillant bêtement sa psynergie. Et enfin, la jeune fille frappa:  
- Constriction!  
Ignifus éclata de rire:  
- Tu n'espère pas m'arrêter de cette façon! Il est très difficile de bloquer la psynergie d'un adversaire, même en ayant le même niveau, ce qui n'est absolument pas ton cas...  
Mais l'aura violette n'avait pas entouré Ignifus. Elle avait entouré son dragon, et la bête était à présent incapable de cracher la moindre flamme. Aelo eut un mauvais sourire:  
- Comment tu vas faire, maintenant que ton lance-flamme est en panne? Allez Notos, termine-en avec lui!  
L'oiseau-roc se jeta sur le dragon qu'il n'avait désormais plus à craindre, et la bataille continua à coups de crocs et de griffes entre les deux montures, tandis que leurs maîtres continuaient de s'envoyer des attaques à distance. Mais Aelo était beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'Ignifus dans cette situation. Le mystique de Mars restait bien crampé sur sa monture, assez terrifié par l'altitude malgré ses airs bravaches, risquant à tout moment de se faire désarçonner, alors qu'Aelo était entrain de gagner en force... Et en position. Il envoya plusieurs faisceaux, mais elle ne se laissa absolument pas impressionner, continuant de le narguer, véritable feu follet insaissisable. Aelo sortit ses saïs. Elle allait en finir avec lui, et de la manière la plus humilliante possible. Elle évita prestement un nouveau rayon, et se déplaca avec agilité sur le dos de son roc, qui continuait toujours à donner des coups de becs et des coups de griffes au dragon, en évitant au maximum ses puissantes mâchoires. Et enfin, elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais tenté, mais qui lui était venu à l'esprit à la vitesse d'un éclair...  
Elle sauta.  
Et atterit sur le dragon, juste devant Ignifus.  
Celui-ci, prit au dépourvu, n'eut pas la possibilité de réagir.  
Et Aelo lui plongea ses deux lames en pleine poitrine.  
Le mystique de Mars eut un hoquet et ses yeux noirs observérent la jeune femme avec horreur... Avant de devenir trouble et de se fermer. Aussi puissant qu'il avait été, l'adepte de Mars n'avait pas su contrer l'agilité et la vitesse phénoménale d'Aelo. Et son coeur avait été perforé, son aura psynergique ne pouvait guère le protéger d'une telle blessure. Et Aelo le savait. Frapper un ennemi en plein coeur était toujours efficace, quelque soit sa puissance, et quelque soit la banale arme blanche que l'on utilisait. Avec mépris, elle retira les deux poignards, le corps du mystique bascula dans le vide...  
Elle lanca un nouveau Plasma sur le dragon qui bascula en chute libre, paralysé par la décharge et sauta sur le dos de Notos. Le roc d'or n'eut aucun pitié et poursuivit son malheureux ennemi, qui termina sur le dos, et réduit en charpies par les serres et le bec de Notos. L'instant d'après, le roc remonta en chandelle en direction de la citadelle, silouette brillante sur le soleil levant, en laissant échapper un très long cri de victoire.

Sur le sol, les alliés comprirent tous le message.  
La percée pouvait commencer.


	81. Délivrance

Chapitre 81: Délivrance?

Pavel projeta un nouveau Giga-Séïsme sur la marée de soldats qui venaient vers lui, les tuant net. Il avait les nerfs à vif. Il lui semblait avoir aperçu une jeune fille blonde sur l'un des rocs qui combattaient avec eux... Il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de Cassandra. Du moins, son coeur lui disait, même s'il savait fort bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se démasquer pour la reconnaître, même après la lutte. Le Réseau Terra passait maintenant avant tout...  
Son épée plongea, décapitant le malheureux soldat qui avait eu le malheur d'être à côté de lui. Plus loin, un mystique de Jupiter le provoqua. L'homme brun, transpirant sous sa cagoule, n'hésita pas:  
- Odyssée!  
L'épée de psynergie frappa le mystique de plein fouet. Ce dernier avait tenté de se protéger avec un bouclier de résistance, mais cela ne l'empêcha guère d'être blessé. Un Giga-séïsme l'acheva, entraînant une douzaine de soldats avec lui. Pavel serra les dents. C'était une vraie boucherie. Un rayon pourpre tomba à côté de lui, le souffle de l'explosion provoquée faillit le jeter à terre. Il pesta de tout son coeur et poursuivit la lutte.

Un peu plus loin, Garet transpirait lui aussi sous sa cagoule, mais il s'en donnait à coeur joie. Casser de l'ombre, quel plaisir! Pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa femme, ils devaient tous payer, tous! Un mystique de Mercure adverse eut le malheur de croiser son chemin, un Mur de feu lui infligea une vive brûlure, malgré le mur de glace dont il s'entoura pour se protéger. L'instant d'après, l'homme roux lui lanca un torrent de lave, contre lequel il ne put cette fois-ci pas se protéger. Avant qu'il n'eût le temps d'activer un sort de guérison, la hâche de Garet lui fendit le crâne. Un de moins! Quelle belle bataille! Garet pensa très fort à Ivan. Il osa espérer que celui-ci ne serait pas trop amoché quand on le délivrerait. Après tout, c'était en partie pour lui, tout ce souk...

Vlad poussa un grand cri de rage, la Mère Gaïa foudroya de son rayon l'escouade de malheureux soldats qui avaient eu le malheur de se mettre au travers de sa route. L'homme blond était dans tous ses états. Un de ses meilleurs amis était prisonnier dans cette maudite citadelle, et il n'allait pas le laisser là, c'était juré! Son épée décapita deux hommes, il projeta une Odyssée sur l'un des mystiques de Mars qu'il voyait plus loin entrain d'attaquer d'autres membres du réseau Terra. L'homme s'écroula, touché au coeur. Ils avaient de la chance, la plupart des mystiques qu'ils devaient combattre avait un niveau largement inférieur aux leurs, même s'il voyait que certains opposaient bien plus de résistance...

Sur le dos de Notos, Aelo avanca jusqu'à la première muraille, et se laissa tomber derrière, suivie de près par Cassandra et Yovan. Ils devaient ouvrir une brèche dans la muraille, et la tâche ne s'annoncait pas facile. Les soldats se ruèrent sur eux. Les Plasmas fusèrent, jetant la plupart des soldats à terre. Aelo en égorgea plusieurs de ses poignards méchamment acérés. Rapide, agile, sûre d'elle, chacun de ses coups apportaient la mort. Enfin, Yovan tira de son sac les explosifs qu'il avait emmené; un choc les mit à feu, et il les jeta sur le mur, près de la grille d'entrée. Une explosion gigantesque retentit, tuant une partie des soldats. A l'extérieur, les autres comprirent aussitôt:  
- Yahou! hurla quelqu'un. Sus aux ombres!  
Une gigantesque clameur retentit, tandis qu'à l'intérieur, les trois mystiques d'air continuaient de se battre. Enfin, ils furent rejoints par des mystiques encagoulés, du Réseau Terra bien entendu, et par Van, Callisto et Piers en tête. Le Lémurian fusilla rapidement Aelo du regard. La jeune fille eut un léger rire. Bon, Piers n'était pas ravi de ce qu'elle avait fait. Pas grave, elle aurait tout le temps de se faire pardonner plus tard...  
Alors qu'elle explorait donc la cour intérieur, tout en continuant à tuer des soldats, des cris aigus s'échappèrent d'un endroit en particulier. Aelo s'approcha donc et vit, sous une grille souterraine, un roc emprisonné, qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille: Astréos, le roc de son père! C'était donc là qu'ils l'avaient gardé prisonnier... Mais comment le libérer?  
- Van! appella-t-elle à travers le tumulte.  
Van, qui pendant ce temps là, s'occupait d'une escouade de soldats qu'il brûla violemment d'un faisceau, entendit cependant l'appel de la jeune fille et s'approcha rapidement avant de commencer à s'attaquer à la serrure, pendant que Vladi et Jace, qui venaient de se frayer un chemin à travers la zone de combat, le couvraient en envoyant stalactites de glace et séïsmes. Van pesta:  
- Bordel, il est ignifugué, ce cadenas! Fais chier!  
Aelo rétorqua:  
- Il faut libérer Astréos, Van, ca peut être notre meilleur allié pour survivre à cette bataille, c'est le roc le plus puissant de tous!  
A part Vif-Argent, se rappella-t-elle douloureusement.  
L'aigle géant, qui avait bien comprit qu'on essayait de le libérer, laissait échapper des cris d'impatience. Il savait son maître en danger, affaibli, et cela le rendait complètement fou. Dans sa maudite cage où l'on avait osé le mettre, il ne pouvait rien faire. Van continuait d'attaquer le cadenas à coup de flammes, mais il avait beau le chauffer, il ne rougeoyait même pas. Callisto s'approcha:  
- Attend, Van! J'ai une idée. Continue de le chauffer!  
Van hocha la tête et poursuivit son action, tandis qu'Aelo, Jace et Vladi combattaient toujours des escouades de soldats que leur psynergies neutralisaient assez vite. Aelo préférait cependant ses saïs quand elle le pouvait, voulant éviter d'utiliser trop souvent ses pouvoirs. Elle en aurait bien besoin si elle devait se retrouver confrontée à d'autres ombres... Qaunt à Jace, son sabre faisait des ravages. Rapide et féroce, le jeune homme ne manquait jamais ses cibles. Le sang gicla autour de lui, tracant une ligne sanglante qui marquait sa position. Pendant ce temps, Van en avait terminé:  
- Il est chauffé à blanc! C'est quoi, ton idée?  
Callisto eut un mauvais sourire:  
- Ceci!  
Et elle lanca... un tout petit rayon de glace, mais d'un bleu aveuglant, sa température devait toucher le zéro absolu. Le cadenas ne résista pas à tel traitement et on entendit un violent claquement, tandis qu'il se brisait d'un coup de l'intérieur.  
- Un bon choc thermique vient à bout de tout...  
Van sourit:  
- Je savais bien que je sortais avec une fille int...  
Un long cri retentit et la seconde d'après, Van et Callisto se retrouvèrent violemment projetés en arrière; Astréos, fou de rage, incontrôlable, s'était violemment jeté contre la grille qui venait de se soulever d'un coup avec la force de l'animal qui décolla sans attendre en criant comme jamais. Ses serres fondirent, déchiquetant les imprudents qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il rejoignit à tire d'aile Notos et Horus qui terrorisaient les deux mystiques de Mars qui essayaient de les abattre, les considérant visiblement comme plus dangereux que les guerriers. Ce qui était une réalité. Les trois rocs déchaînèrent une véritable tempête, faisant s'écrouler au sol autant les alliés que les ennemis...  
- Vite, à la citadelle! cria Aelo à ses quatre amis.  
Callisto n'hésita pas:  
- Ils ont dû mettre ton père dans les cachots, il n'y a qu'à descendre...  
Piers les rejoignit à cet instant, après avoir jeté à terre une dizaine de soldats. Il paraissait nettement moins furieux que tout à l'heure, mais en revanche, il était terriblement inquiet et Aelo le ressentit bien. Son coeur se serra quand elle repensa à sa vision. Elle n'avait pas encore aperçu Alexeï et souhaita de tout coeur qu'il restât hors de vue. Même si cela lui paraissait d'un optimisme proche de la stupidité. Callisto la guida et les deux filles, suivies des jumeaux, ainsi que de Jace et Piers, dévalèrent les escaliers menant au souterrain. Et là...  
- Surprise! ricana une voix qu'Aelo aurait reconnu entre mille.  
Alexeï et Théros se tenaient en face d'eux, en plein millieu du couloir menant aux cachots.  
- Oh bon sang, là, on est dans la merde! gémit Van.  
Piers se placa près d'Aelo, prêt à la défendre, priant pour qu'un miracle eût lieu. Deux ombres, c'était au moins une de trop.  
- Barrez-vous de là, bande de couillons, hurla Vladi. Ou ce sera votre fête!  
Alexeï répliqua:  
- Oh, mais il y'a meilleur moyen de s'arranger... Vous pouvez repartir vous autres si vous le voulez, il n'y a qu'Aelo qui nous interesse vraiment...  
- N'y comptez pas! répliqua Piers en se positionnant devant elle.  
- Piers, non! s'écria Aelo. Souviens de toi de ce que je t'ai dit!  
- Souviens-toi de ce que moi, je t'ai dit, répliqua le mystique de Mercure.  
Aelo émit une exclamation furieuse. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Piers capable d'un tel entêtement... Tandis qu'Alexeï et Théros riaient. Alexeï dit enfin:  
- Très bien, alors on va faire un peu de nettoyage! Aelo, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici...  
Et un faisceau pourpre frappa, que Piers détourna avec un mur de glace. Pendant ce temps, Vladi se concentra, et le sol du couloir s'ouvrit brutalement, la fissure déséquilibra les deux ennemis:  
- Aelo, Callisto, allez libérer Ivan, nous vous couvrons!  
- Quoi?  
Mais déjà, Vladi avait projeté des lianes qui saisirent les deux jeunes filles et les projetèrent juste derrière Alexeï et Théros. Elle se mirent à courir, Théros voulut les rattraper, mais déjà, Van lui lancait un faisceau qui le frappa en plein dans le côté, le projetant à terre:  
- Prends ca!  
Pendant ce temps, Jace et Piers affrontaient Alexeï. Celui-ci faisait fondre leurs colonnes de glace, et leur envoyait paquet de rayons en retour. Quant à Aelo, elle était pétrifiée, fixait horrifiée Alexeï et Piers avec une folle envie d'intervenir, mais Callisto, qui avait tout compris d'un seul coup, l'avait entraînée avec elle:  
- Aelo, ce n'est pas le moment de laisser tes sentiments personnels interférer! Tu crois que je ressens quoi, à voir Van affronter Théros? Nous sommes venus chercher ton père, alors fonce! Si nous le ramenons à temps, nous pourrons peut-être changer l'issue de leur combat...  
Aelo hocha la tête avec un signe d'approbation et les deux filles se mirent à courir. Callisto regarda rapidement les cellules le long du corridor, puis ajouta:  
- Ton père doit être dans le quartier le mieux gardé...  
Entre temps, elles virent des gardes et des soldats. Les lames d'eau de la mystique de Mercure les mirent hors d'état de nuire en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. Elle lâcha un gémissement dégoûté, tandis qu'Aelo réglait leur compte à trois autres à grands coups de saïs.  
- Alexeï et Théros sont tellement préoccupés par moi qu'ils ne t'ont pas reconnue, remarqua la mystique d'air.  
- Tu sais, cela me convient parfaitement, répliqua Callisto en décapitant un autre garde. Tiens, voilà le quartier le plus gardé...  
Il y'avait une vingtaine de gardes. Ils finirent tous baignant dans leur sang, Callisto n'eut nulle pitié. Ses jets tranchèrent les corps en deux, des pics de glace poignardèrent ceux qui avaient le malheur de tenter de s'enfuir, et elle en acheva quelques uns de son sabre. Aelo lanca un saï dans la poitrine du dernier. Elles regardèrent les cellules, toutes étaient vides, sauf enfin la dernière...  
- Bon sang, c'est bien lui!  
Ivan était enchaîné au mur de la dernière cellule, la tête baissée. Son hygiène était très doûteuse et ses cheveux blonds, d'habitude brillants, étaient à présent ternes et couverts de poussières. En entendant le cri, il releva la tête. Aelo vit son teint terreux, les cernes qui creusaient ses yeux, sa barbe naissante. Le regard améthyste sombre flamba brusquement en voyant la jeune fille, et un tout petit sourire se dessina sur le masque décharné, tandis qu'il parvenait à dire d'une voix faible:  
- Aelo!  
La jeune fille sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux:  
- Oui, Papa... C'est moi... On va te tirer de là...  
Mais Ivan serra les dents:  
- Non... Va-t-en d'ici, c'est un piège... c'est... toi qu'ils veulent!  
- Je sais, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en essayant toutes les clés que Callisto avait chippé aux gardes égorgés. Ah, ca y'est!  
Ivan était déchiré entre plusieurs émotions. La première, la joie qu'il avait à revoir sa fille vivante. La seconde, la peur et l'inquiétude. Mais en s'approchant de lui, les deux filles virent le sang coagulé sur ses avants-bars, et surtout, l'état de ses mains, couvertes de croutes et de plaies jaunâtres, affreuses, suppurantes...  
- Oh, les salauds! s'écria Callisto. Des menottes de torture! Ca va pas être facile de lui enlever... Ca fait combien de temps?  
- Deux bonnes semaines au moins, répondit Ivan. Callisto toucha son front et constata qu'il était brûlant de fièvre:  
- L'infection est déjà entrain de vous envahir... Bon, je vais faire ce que je peux... Pour commencer, Aelo, il va falloir que tu m'aides à lui ôter ces saloperies sans qu'on touche ses veines.  
- D'accord, murmura la jeune fille brune, complètement à cran.  
Callisto trouva sans difficulté la clé des menottes, puis après avoir ouvert les bracelets, Aelo et elle les retirèrent avec délicatesse. Ivan gémit, les lèvres serrées, tandis qu'un flot de sang noirâtre et de pus s'échappa de ses poignets blessés.  
- Oh la vache! commenta Aelo, dégoûtée et chagrinée.  
- J'ai l'impression que mes mains sont sur le point de tomber, avoua l'homme blond en serrant les dents.  
Callisto n'hésita pas. Déjà, un grand jet nettoya les plaies, puis un puissant sort de guérison émana de ses paumes. Les chairs mortes se regénérérent d'un coup, les plaies se refermérent, la fièvre qui commencait à pointer s'en alla aussitôt, tandis qu'Ivan savourait la fraîcheur du sort, qui coulait sur lui comme de l'eau fraîche...  
- Voilà, dit Callisto. Vous devriez vous sentir à peu près d'attaque...  
Mais ni Ivan, ni Aelo ne l'écoutaient. A peine s'était-il sentit capable de bouger que le père s'était jeté dans les bras de sa fille, qui se mit à sangloter. Cinq années de séparation, sur une terrible blessure... Ivan sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. La disparition de sa fille lui avait causé une douleur infernale. Et là, d'un coup, cette douleur venait de disparaitre. Il serra Aelo très fort contre lui, respira le parfum de ses cheveux, n'ayant plus aucune envie de la lâcher. Sa fille. Sa chair, son sang... Il posa maladroitement un baiser sur son front et eut enfin le courage de s'écarter légérement d'elle pour la regarder:  
- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.  
- Papa, je suis tellement désolée... dit enfin la jeune fille dans un sanglot.  
- Je sais... Et toi, pourras-tu seulement me pardonner un jour?  
Aelo eut un petit sourire à travers ses larmes:  
- J'ai déjà commencé...  
Callisto s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge:  
- Ce n'est pas que je veux vous embêter, mais je vous rappelle qu'il y'a des gens qui sont entrain de se faire tuer à cause de nous, alors si on pouvait s'enfuir et leur permettre de faire de même, maintenant...  
Aelo se plaqua une main devant la bouche:  
- Bon sang, Piers! J'ai failli oublier! Vite, rebroussons chemin!  
- Piers est là aussi? s'étonna Ivan. Et qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement?  
Callisto répondit:  
- Vous allez vite comprendre, ne vous inquiétez pas!  
Ils se mirent à courir donc tous les trois...


	82. Le prix de la victoire

Chapitre 82: Le prix de la victoire...

Pendant ce temps, Eolos était de sortie, sur son roc noir, et ses Plasmas faisaient des ravages, en particulier sur les membres du réseau Terra. De loin, Eléana l'avait reconnu et elle sentit une crainte énorme l'envahir. Comment gagner contre Lui? Le mystique de Jupiter n'hésitait également pas à attaquer les autres rocs...

- Papa, demanda Aelo, est-ce que tu es capable d'utiliser ta psynergie?  
Ivan réfléchit, tandis qu'ils continuaient leur chemin:  
- Je n'ai pas reçu de poudre d'analchimie depuis un petit moment, c'est vrai, puis vu le cirque... Je tente!  
Son lien télépathique avec Aelo se rétablit d'un seul coup... Et il reçut de plein fouet la vision qui hantait sa fille.  
- Oh, je comprends, dit-il d'un ton grave. Ne t'en fais pas, n'oublie pas que ca se contre, ce genre de chose!  
- Facile, je vais réduire Alexeï en poussières, répliqua Aelo en accélérant.  
Mais cependant, Ivan dit soudain:  
- Mais je ne comprends pas très bien... Ton don de prophétie, que tu n'as pas vraiment travaillé, se focalise sur Piers?  
Aelo se sentit violemment rougir, comme si on l'avait remplie d'eau bouillante, et ferma son esprit à son père en répliquant:  
- Il m'a protégée pendant mon enfance, alors j'imagine qu'inconsciemment, j'ai envie de rembourser ma dette... De toute façon, on voulait savoir si ta psynergie fonctionnait, c'est le cas, donc, concentrons-nous sur autre chose, veux-tu?  
Mais Ivan était loin d'être dupe. Le don de prophétie, lorsqu'il était hors de contrôle, se focalisait sur les personnes les plus proches du mystique. Piers devait donc occuper une grande place dans le coeur d'Aelo... Etait-ce vraiment dû au fait qu'il l'avait protégée durant longtemps comme elle le prétendait?  
Ils arrivèrent derrière Théros et Alexeï. Leurs adversaires avaient tous réussi à tenir bon, même si l'on remarquait que certains étaient couverts de plaies surperficiels. L'air de combat était en revanche pratiquement dévasté, Vladi avait fait s'éventrer le sol. Ivan et Aelo lancèrent aussitôt deux Plasma qui atteignirent les mystiques de plein fouet, les secouant. Jace poussa un cri de guerre et des stalactites de glace frappèrent Alexeï qui s'en protégea difficilement. Piers sentit un soulagement immense l'envahir en voyant que les filles avaient réussi leur mission. Aelo, quant à elle, sentit un grand poids se lever de son coeur en constatant que Piers était toujours bien vivant... Vladi décida à cet instant que le combat avait assez duré et cette fois, ce fut le plafond qu'il fit s'écrouler, avant de faire monter des lianes de fuite:  
- Il est temps de s'en aller, vite!  
Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour extérieure... Mais Théros et Alexeï les suivirent aussitôt. Par chance, les oiseaux-rocs se trouvaient là et Astréos poussa un long cri en aperçevant enfin son maître. Une violente tornade ravagea soudain la cour, tandis qu'ils virent un roc noir fondre sur les combattants, les projetant au sol.  
- C'est Eolos! hurla Ivan.  
- Ca va mal, cria Aelo.  
Pendant ce temps, Théros et Alexeï allaient en direction de la tour nord, massacrant quiconque se mettait sur leur chemin. Callisto comprit aussitôt ce qu'ils allaient faire:  
- Attention, Théros et Alexeï vont activer les golems!  
- Il faut les en empêcher, hurla Piers.  
A cet instant, un plasma frappa le sol à côté d'eux, les secouant violemment. Pendant ce temps-là, les mystiques encagoulés continuaient de se battre, ils n'étaient plus qu'une vingtaine en tout sur le terrain. Mais les mystiques de second ordre avaient pratiquement tous été éradiqués. Ivan, quant à lui, dit aussitôt:  
- Aelo, il va falloir que tous les chasseurs du ciel se tiennent prêts, ou nous avons aucune chance face à Eolos!  
- D'accord, murmura Aelo.  
Quant à Piers, il dit:  
- Avec moi vous autres, il faut arrêter Alexeï et Théros avant qu'ils ne lâchent les golems noirs sur nous!  
- NON! s'écria Aelo brusquement. Piers, n'y va pas!  
Le Lémurian comprit qu'Aelo craignait de voir sa prémonition se réaliser. Mais face aux golems noirs et à Eolos, il savait que là, Aelo et son père n'auraient définitivement aucune chance. Aussi, il regarda la jeune fille, se maudissant pour la peine qu'il risquait de lui causer et répliqua:  
- Aelo... Si tu ne veux pas réduire à néant tous les sacrifices déjà accomplis, tu devras en accepter peut-être un dernier.  
- Non!  
La jeune chasseresse du ciel sentit son coeur se briser brutalement dans sa poitrine et les larmes lui serrérent la gorge... Tandis que Notos se posait prés d'elle, l'invitant à monter. Ce qu'elle fit. Quant à Ivan, il était déjà dans les airs, et Astréos se lanca directement sur le roc noir. Eolos eut un rire:  
- Alors ainsi, Aelo a réussi à te faire sortir de ta cellule? J'avais prévu de l'attendre dans les cachots avec Alexeï et Théros mais la bande de guignols qui nous attaquaient m'a obligé à quitter mon poste...  
- Tais-toi, ordure! répliqua Ivan avant de jeter un puissant Plasma.  
Un autre Plasma fusa. C'était Aelo qui l'avait envoyé. Les prunelles d'améthyste de la jeune femme étaient emplis d'un éclat sombre et dûr, en dépit des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle était plus que jamais décidée à l'arrêter lui, Eolos, qu'elle avait reconnu au premier regard pour l'avoir vu peupler ses cauchemars dont le souvenir lui était d'un coup revenu. C'était lui qui avait tant gâché sa vie depuis sa naissance. C'était lui qui avait créé les Ombres. Elle en finirait avec lui, c'était juré. Au prix de sa vie, s'il le fallait. Car si Piers devait disparaître, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre...  
- Chasseurs du ciel, en avant! hurla-t-elle.  
Cassandra et Yovan la rejoignirent à cet instant, suivi des cinq autres. Eolos eut un léger rire:  
- Des amateurs... Voyez donc la puissance d'un roc noir!  
A cet instant, la monture ouvrit grand son bec et une sphère environnée d'éclairs violets s'échappa de sa gueule... Et frappa violemment Horus de plein fouet!  
- Cassandra! hurla Aelo.  
Le roc de la jeune fille, grièvement blessé, ne pouvait plus voler et la jeune blonde était condamnée à mort, mais Yovan plongea en piquée, son roc brun saisit la jeune fille entre ses serres et Yovan lui jeta une corde pour la faire remonter.  
- Merci, lui dit-elle reconnaissante.  
- De rien ma douce...  
Cassandra rougit en l'entendant l'appeller ainsi mais elle n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder là-dessus, Eolos était entrain de faire vivre un véritable enfer aux autres chasseurs du ciel. Un de ses Plasmas toucha Aelo et Notos de plein fouet. La jeune fille sentit la décharge lui vriller une douleur violente dans tout le corps et elle hurla. Au même moment, un événement étrange se produisit; une aura violette émana de son corps, ainsi que de celui d'Eolos...  
Aelo devait comprendre ce qui venait de se produire bien plus tard. En attendant, lorsque les spasmes cessérent de la secouer, elle riposta aussitôt. Mais Ivan l'avait bien entendu déjà dévancée:  
- NE TOUCHE PAS A MA FILLE, POURRITURE!  
Le Plasma qui sortit de ses paumes aurait foudroyé n'importe quel mystique. Il aurait anéanti un mystique de Vénus. Paralysé un Mercure. Terrifié un Mars. Stupéfié un Jupiter lui-même.  
Sauf Eolos, bien entendu. L'homme s'était déjà entouré d'une aura violette qui le sauva des brûlures. De nouveau, son roc noir tira une boule de foudre en direction d'Astréos qui l'esquiva sans mal. Aelo fit une vrille et attaqua de nouveau, son Plasma frappant le roc noir, mais sans le blesser réellement. En revanche la boule noir suivante atteignit le roc sur lequel se trouvaient Cassandra et Yovan. Ceux-ci crièrent, tandis qu'ils faisaient un magnifique crash aérien, rejoigant le pauvre Horus...

- Yovan!  
Cassandra avait eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Elle avait put s'accrocher jusqu'au bout, et si le roc s'était retourné dans sa chute et était maintenant bien blessé, la jeune blonde était indemne. En revanche, Yovan n'avait pas eu cette chance. Le roc s'était à moitié retourné... Et il était maintenant à moitié écrasé par le flanc de sa monture. Cassandra se mit à le tirer, les larmes aux yeux. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle fût en retard sur l'action? Ca devenait agacant, à la fin! Elle parvint très difficilement à dégager son compagnon. Celui-ci crachait du sang, il avait eu la poitrine écrasé et elle réalisa avec horreur que si on ne le soignait pas bien vite, il était perdu. A cette pensée, une violente douleur lui déchira le coeur.  
- Yovan!  
Elle avait crié son nom, désespérée. Elle était toujours en retard, toujours...  
Incapable de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.  
Incapable de les sauver...  
Hélia et Skyler avaient tous les deux payé le prix de sa faiblesse, il fallait maintenant que ce fût le tour de Yovan?  
- NON! Je ne le permettrai pas...  
Elle fouilla son sac. Elle trouva finalement une potion. Elle en versa le contenu directement sur la plaie. La blessure n'avait pas été causée par une psynergie, donc logiquement, elle devrait pouvoir guérir sans peine les lésions. Et ce fut ce qui se passa. Yovan fut aussitôt soigné de ses blessures. Mais il était bien fatigué, maintenant, à avoir lutté contre un adversaire plus fort que lui... Il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement.  
- Yovan? Ca va? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu vas mieux...  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs parvint finalement à garder les yeux ouverts et à se redresser légérement:  
- Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué...  
- Par tous les dieux, Yovan...  
Elle se jeta à son cou. Elle était si soulagée qu'elle en tremblait encore.  
- Tu m'as fait vraiment peur!  
Le mystique de Jupiter se dégagea légérement, un peu surpris:  
- Tu as eu peur pour moi? A ce point?  
La jeune blonde hôcha la tête et détourna les yeux, mais le jeune homme saisit doucement son visage entre ses mains:  
- Tu es un ange, ma belle... Comment aurais-je pu ne pas t'aimer? Et je t'implore maintenant de me laisser t'aimer...  
Cassandra sentit son coeur battre la chamade sous cette déclaration. Le regard violet du jeune homme était si rempli de douceur et d'amour qu'elle fut incapable de réagir. Du moins, pas comme elle l'aurait cru. Les lèvres de Yovan se posèrent sur les siennes, douces et caressantes... Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle lui rendit son baiser. C'était doux... Chaud... Son coeur palpitait... Ca n'avait rien à voir Skyler, non, pas du tout, mais c'était réconfortant, il lui semblait que c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, cette douceur, cet amour donné si inconditionellement...Mais déjà, Yovan mettait fin à l'étreinte et la rappellait à la réalité:  
- Ne restons pas là et tâchons de trouver un mystique de Mercure pour soigner nos rocs... Mais si nous survivons à tout cela, je te jure te faire ton bonheur, ma Cassy... tu le mérites plus que quiconque...  
La jeune blonde baissa les yeux. La pensée de Skyler la hantait de nouveau, avec une certaine culpabilité... Mais Skyler n'était plus là, et d'ailleurs, il ne reviendrait jamais. Aelo lui avait déjà dit qu'il était temps d'aller de l'avant... De vivre sa vie...  
Surtout si elle devait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain...

Un combat furieux se livrait à présent sur le chemin de l'arcade qui menait à la plus haute tour de la citadelle. Jace, Piers et Callisto unissaient leurs forces pour venir à bout d'Alexeï, Vladi et Van s'occupaient de Théros. Les psynergies fusaient de partout, les lianes fouettaient l'air, les rayons pourpre s'entrecroisaient, atterissaient parfois dans les murs en provoquant des explosions, les murailles de glace surgisaient de nulle part... Callisto, plus déchaînée que jamais, envoyait des trombes d'eau sur Alexeï. Elle le haïssait, celui-là! Ikl était l'un des responsables de sa mutation, l'un de ceux qui avait fait d'elle un monstre susceptible de s'éveiller sans arrêt... Quant à Piers, il combattait avec brio, envoyant de grandes congères de glace. Toute sa pensée était en même temps pour Aelo. Pour Aelo qui combattait, quelque part... Pour Aelo qu'il craignait plus que tout de voir trépasser aujourd'hui...  
Théros parvint enfin à exécuter une attaque Odyssée qui transperça Van littéralement. Vladi tenta tant bien que mal de soigner son frère, mais ce ne fut guère facile. Pendant ce temps, Piers parvint à acculer Alexeï et exécuta son meilleur combo:  
- Iceberg d'or!  
La congère envelloppa le mystique de Mars, Piers fonca et tapa à grands coups d'épée, la faisant éclater...  
Une explosion retentit quand Alexeï usa de son cercle de flammes. Les trois mystiques de Mercure se retrouvèrent projetés en arrière et bien brûlés. Le mystique de Mars se redressa, tout trempé et à moitié sonné, mais n'hésita pas une seconde et un rayon pourpre atteignit Jace de plein fouet. Callisto s'empressa de le soigner, mais elle eut du mal, tandis que Piers faisait se dresser un nouveau mur de glace entre eux et son adversaire. Pendant ce temps, Vladi et Van affrontaient toujours Théros, mais ce dernier leur expédiait à présent bloc de pierre sur bloc de pierre et il devenait vraiment délicat d'esquiver. A un moment donné, Vladi ne put finalement pas éviter d'être atteint de plein fouet. Van allait l'aider, quand Théros réussit à l'attraper avec une racine:  
- C'est terminé pour toi aussi!  
- Aaaaaaaaaah!  
La racine jeta violemment Van contre le sol, lui causant de terribles blessures. Voyant qu'il avait l'avantage, le mystique de Vénus n'hésita pas et en profita pour frapper un grand coup. Il déclencha un violent séïsme, droit sur les trois mystiques de Mercure qui combattaient, rendant l'avantage à Alexeï qui projeta une vague de feu droit sur eux en criant:  
- Bien joué, Théros! Je file m'occuper des golems, toi, finis-en avec eux!  
- Tu peux y compter! ricana le mystique de Vénus.  
Mais cependant, Piers, qui n'avait pas été très atteint, s'était déjà relevé d'un bond et dressa rapidement un mur de glace entre lui et Théros... Avant de se jeter à la poursuite d'Alexeï. Il savait que s'il ne l'arrêtait pas, tout serait perdu...

Callisto parvint à lancer un sort de guérison qui rétablit les six combattants restant et ils se jetèrent tous sur le mystique de Vénus. Théros continua donc le combat à coups de lianes en riant d'un air dément. Peu importait de toute façon qu'il parvinsse à tuer les jeunes gens maintenant ou plus tard! De toute manière, quand les golems noirs qui défendaient la cité seraient lâchés, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance! Il lanca une nouvelle secousse, Jace et Van la sentirent passer, Vladi fit un saut et attaqua de nouveau avec son épée. De toute façon, les secousses, ca ne lui faisait pas peur, en bon mystique de terre qu'il était et il était décidé à faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Théros...

Piers et Alexeï se combattaient à présent dans l'escalier.  
Alexeï envoyait des faisceaux à son poursuivant à intervalles réguliers, mais le Lémurian n'avait absolument aucun mal à les éviter. Sa seule pensée était que si Alexeï envoyait les golems noirs, leur camp se ferait définitivement écraser dans le sang et qu'Eolos n'aurait aucun mal à en finir avec Ivan et Aelo. Et à cette idée, la peur lui vrillait le ventre. Il poursuivit donc le mystique de Mars qui agacé, lui lança un nouveau rayon.  
- Tu n'abandonneras donc jamais! s'écria-t-il en voyant que l'adepte de Mercure était toujours à ses trousses.  
- Je ne le puis, se contenta-t-il de répliquer.  
Piers pensa de nouveau à la vision d'Aelo. Si celle-ci se réalisait? Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester les bras croisés. Non, il avait accepté de participer à cette bataille, il devait garantir la victoire à ses alliés. Surtout à Aelo.  
"Pardonne-moi..."  
Il dressa un mur de glace devant lui, le faisceau envoyé par Alexeï le fendit en deux. De la vapeur se forma entre les deux combattants, résultat du choc entre l'eau et le feu. Alexeï envoya un mur de feu, son ennemi riposta par des colonnes d'eau qui détrempèrent le sol. Aucun n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Le Lémurian sentit une certaine panique l'envahir, car il sentait que sa psynergie commencait à s'épuiser. Il se demanda s'il pouvait prendre le risque d'invoquer, mais il craignait que cela ne suffît pas à venir à bout du mystique de Mars en face de lui. Or, il s'était juré de sortir vivant de ce combat. De nouveau, Alexeï l'attaqua, et malheureusement, il visa juste. De sa paume jaillit un immense dragon de feu qui referma ses mâchoires sur le Lémurian, le brûlant atrocement. Piers s'était recroquevillé d'instinct, mais il sentait très bien les flammes lui ravager le corps et il hurla de douleur. Enfin, le dragon disparut et il se retrouva projeté violemment sur le sol, l'épaule démis, les brûlues le faisant souffrir comme jamais. Alexeï ne lui laissa aucune possibilité de se relever, et l'instant d'après, un faisceau s'abattit sur lui, le frappant de plein fouet, le torturant comme jamais. Le mystique de Mars eut un rire sadique. Il dit enfin:  
- Ah, quel plaisir de te voir mourir à... petit feu...  
Le Lémurian sentit la souffrance atteindre son paroxysme. Tout le brûlait, son corps, son visage... Bon sang, il allait sortir de ce combat défiguré s'il n'y prenait pas garde! Mais il était complètement incapable de se défendre, il ne pouvait qu'encaisser les coups...  
"Aelo avait raison... Je n'étais pas assez fort pour le combattre seul..."  
Mourir... Il allait mourir, il le savait. L'incendie continuait à le ravager, il arrivait à peine à respirer. Et son tortionnaire se faisait un malin plaisir à le consumer petit à petit.  
Après avoir vécu tout ce temps...  
Le feu lui écorchait les veines, il avait l'impression d'être hissé sur un bûcher. A présent, tout son être ne priait plus que pour une chose; pour que cela finisse...  
Mais une autre part de lui-même se révoltait. Il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant! Il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait promis à Aelo de la protéger jusqu'au bout et c'était ce qu'il allait faire, quoi qu'il se passât.  
Sa psynergie forma d'un seul coup un mur de glace autour de lui, il sentit en même temps son pouvoir de soin s'activer comme une eau bienfaisante dans la fournaise, et la sensation de brûlure disparut d'un seul coup, remplacée par la sensation de fraîcheur que procurait un sort de soin bien lancé. Ragaillardi, il se redressa d'un coup sous les yeux médusés de son ennemi qui était sûr de l'avoir réduit en cendres, et il déchaîna son djinn:  
- Givre!  
La psynergie d'Alexeï se retrouva bloquée d'un coup par l'aura bleue. Piers poussa un soupir de soulagement, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela fonctionnerait. Il levait à nouveau la paume pour lancer une attaque de glace meurtrière, mais rien ne se passa. Le sort de soin qu'il avait dû lancer pour se guérir des brûlures l'avait visiblement complètement épuisé. Il étouffa un violent juron et évita de peu la lame qui faillit s'abattre sur lui, tandis qu'il brandissait son épée d'un air féroce. Tant pis, Alexeï ne l'aurait pas sur ce terrain-là. Car si Piers avait tendance à épuiser vite sa psynergie, il était un vrai maître en escrime. Sa lame s'entrechoqua violemment avec celle d'Alexeï, le mystique de Mars s'employant à l'attaquer par toutes les parades d'armes qu'il connaissait. Le Lémurian se sentit presque à bout de souffle, tandis qu'il contrait très difficilement les coups de son ennemi. Et pour le narguer, celui-ci ajouta:  
- Et figure-toi que quiconque se fait transpercer par cette lame ne peut guérir de sa blessure... Tu es perdu, Piers...  
- Il faudra déjà que tu parviennes à me toucher, répliqua l'adepte de Mercure.  
Et il para, piqua, trancha, pointa, esquiva, avec toute la virtuosité dont il était capable. Il lui semblait qu'une énergie nouvelle se répandait en lui, même si il sentait que sa psynergie n'était pas encore prête à regénérer. Mais au moins, Alexeï et lui étaient sur un bon pied d'égalité. Le combat se poursuivit, les deux adversaires tracaient à présent des cercles menacants l'un autour de l'autre. Les prunelles rubis d'Alexeï ne lâchaient pas une seconde celles dorées de Piers. C'était un véritable duel de l'eau contre le feu, des ténébres contre la lumière, de la braise contre la glace... Mais qui l'emporterait finalement sur l'autre?  
Voyant qu'il commencait vraiment à avoir des difficultés, Piers décida de tenter une invocation.  
Il n'en eut pas le temps.  
L'aura bleue qui liait la psynergie d'Alexeï se rompit d'un coup.  
Et un très grand rayon pourpre jaillit de sa paume gauche, frappa de plein fouet le Lémurian. Sa puissance était immense, comme si la psynergie, par le fait d'avoir été bridée, libérait deux fois plus de force. Piers fut projeté violemment contre la baie vitrée de la tour et la pulvérisa...  
A moitié assomé, il sentit à peine la brûlure. Il ne se sentit même pas tomber..


	83. Une fuite éperdue

Chapitre 83: Une fuite éperdue...

Aelo plongea pour éviter un Plasma lancé par Eolos, mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de la viser davantage qu'Ivan l'entraînait déjà dans un duel forcené. Et ce fut une chance, car à cet instant, elle entendit un bruit, comme une sorte de claquement.  
L'une des perles de turquoise de son bracelet venait de se fendre d'un coup.  
Aelo interpréta cette brisure comme un signe. Elle n'y croyait pas habituellement, mais d'un coup, tout son instinct lui hurla d'abandonner provisoirement la lutte contre Eolos... Et de trouver Piers!  
Notos s'envola vers la citadelle et le coeur d'Aelo faillit s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'elle vit une forme chuter de la plus haute tour...  
- PIERS!  
Notos n'avait jamais aussi vite plongé en piqué de toute sa vie de roc. Il avait senti l'interjection et l'émotion de sa maîtresse sans qu'elle eut besoin de lui ordonner quoi que ce soit. Rattraper l'homme en chute libre, coûte que coûte, et plus vite que ca encore!  
Piers atterit donc en plein sur le dos du roc doré. Aelo vit aussitôt la grosse blessure qui lui ouvrait la poitrine. Notos plana jusqu'au toit de la tour, endroit apparement pas encore envahi par l'ennemi. Une fois qu'il se fut immobilisé, Aelo ouvrit son sac, sortit une potion et en aspergea la plaie en toute hâte. C'était loin d'être assez, mais le Lémurian reprit cependant connaissance. Sentant qu'un peu de psynergie était regénérée, il incanta dans un souffle et acheva le travail de guérison avant de se redresser:  
- Pffiou... Merci Aelo... Je crois bien que...  
La jeune brune détourna la tête, tremblante de fureur:  
- S'il te plaît, ne me remercie surtout pas...  
Le choc de l'inquiétude lui était passé, mais elle avait très bien compris que c'était Alexeï qui avait mis son ami dans ce piteux état et elle avait envie de lui hurler dessus. Il n'avait pas pris en compte ses avertissements! Piers comprit aussitôt et commenca:  
- Aelo, je suis...  
- Désolé? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton aigu. Mais bon sang, tu te rends compte que j'étais morte d'inquiétude?  
- Je...  
Aelo n'avait encore jamais perdu à ce point son sang-froid et elle se stupéfia elle-même, tandis que les mots jaillissaient de sa bouche:  
- BON SANG MAIS TU AS LAISSE TON CERVEAU A LEMURIA OU QUOI? JE T'AVAIS BIEN DIT DE NE PAS AFFRONTER ALEXEI SEUL ET TOI TU NE TROUVES QUE CA A FAIRE ESPECE D'ABR...  
Elle s'interrompit brusquement, rougissant comme une tomate, réalisant contre qui elle était entrain de s'emporter. Quant à Piers, il la regardait d'un air un peu choqué, mais en même temps très légérement amusé. Quant à Aelo, elle était honteuse à souhait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dicter sa conduite après tout et il devait sûrement une bonne raison pour avoir agi ainsi, elle devait s'en souvenir. Mais elle n'en était pas moins en colère. Elle dit enfin d'un ton plus calme et en baissant les yeux:  
- Désolée pour ces paroles vives. Ce n'est pas qu'elles étaient fausses, mais je n'avais pas à te les dire, rajouta-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux furieux dans les siens. Du moins, pas de cette façon...  
- Oh, je ne t'en veux pas, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Ta colère est justifiée, après tout... J'aurais pu être plus prudent... Mais Alexeï va activer les golems noirs, maintenant!  
- C'est pour cela que tu as fait cette folie?  
Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Aelo répliqua:  
- De toute façon, tout le monde va bientôt s'enfuir. Mon père est sorti de sa cage, à nous de nous débrouiller seuls, maintenant. Que les Terra se retirent, aux Ailes de Givre de neutraliser Eolos!  
Puis elle ajouta d'une voix suraigue:  
- Ne recommence jamais ca!  
- Je vais éviter...  
En même temps, il sentait un pincement douloureux dans son coeur. Alors qu'Aelo lui tournait le dos et ordonnait à Notos de rejoindre à nouveau le combat, il dit enfin:  
- Ca me touche beaucoup... que tu t'inquiétes pour moi...  
Aelo sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

Ivan lanca une puissante tornade qui obligea le roc noir à stopper son envolée en hauteur. Eolos en avait plus qu'assez. Cela faisait maintenant un très long moment qu'ils se battaient et aucun n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. L'homme blond avait vu Aelo s'en aller à tire d'aile et se demanda vaguement où elle était allée. Il se doûtait qu'elle était sûrement allée prêter main-forte ailleurs et cela le soulageait car Eolos semblait décidé à en finir avec elle. Astréos lancait lui ausssi lame de vent sur lame de vent, mais ne réussissait pas à prendre le dessus sur le roc noir. Ivan concentra un Plasma dans une de ses paumes et parvint enfin à le projeter en direction d'Eolos, mais celui-ci fit de même et les deux boules de foudre se frappèrent violemment dans une gerbe d'éclairs violets. Eolos attaqua avec de nouveaux éclairs, qu'Ivan évita en faisant une vrille. Il dit enfin:  
- Vous pensez vraiment être à la hauteur pour me vaincre, Ivan? Non mais regardez-vous... Vous êtes aussi faible que présomptueux...  
- Taisez-vous! cria l'homme blond d'un ton furieux.  
Il lanca une nouvelle boule de foudre, mais bien entendu, ce fut sans effet sur Eolos. Ivan poussa un juron, tandis qu'il effectuait un looping pour éviter de nouveau une attaque du roc noir. Les pensées d'Astréos étaient emplies de crainte...

Théros leva sa paume, et un rayon orangé jaillit du sol en frappant ses quatre adversaires. Vladi se redressa aisément. L'instant d'après, il exécuta un ragnarok qui frappa le mystique de Vénus ennemi de plein fouet. Callisto se redressa à son tour, juste au moment où Théros projetait des roches en guise de répresailles. Les jets d'eau de la jeune femme, plus tranchants que l'acier, se projeta sur eux et les fit éclater. Callisto se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ses cheveux volant au vent:  
- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas venir à bout de nous si facilement, Théros?  
- Tiens, Callisto, je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta force... Tu aurais fait une bonne ombre, j'en suis convaincue...  
- Je préférerais encore mourir! Et maintenant, essaie de faire face à ca! Glace Lame!  
Callisto avait créé cette psynergie quelque temps auparavant avec Jace mais ne l'avait pas encore testé sur un ennemi. C'était la psynergie Ragnarok de Vladi qui lui avait donné l'idée. Elle exécuta un mouvement rapide du sabre, et une lame géante, toute bleutée de glace, apparut et se planta violemment dans l'ennemi, en faisant apparaître des stalagmites autour de lui. Théros poussa un cri sur le coup de la stupeur, tandis que du sang jaillissait de sa plaie et gelait directement au contact du sol. Mais il était bien plus fort que cela et ne tarda pas se regénérer... Mais il y perdit un temps précieux et Vladi ne le rata pas. Il incanta, la terre s'ouvrit... et tout le pont de l'arcade s'écroula d'un seul coup, avec Théros qui hurla, tandis qu'il basculait dans le vide.  
- Il a fini de nous emmerder pour un bout de temps, commenta le jeune homme blond.  
Mais Jace, lui, regardait à l'avant d'un air paniqué:  
- Bon sang, les golems noirs arrivent! Piers a échoué!  
Van n'hésita pas:  
- Vite, battons en retraite alors! De toute façon, Aelo et son père sont libres, nous pouvons fuir!  
- Oui, dit J ace, c'est la seule chose à faire.  
- Mais Eolos nous pourchassera! objecta Callisto.  
- Seuls les chasseurs du ciel ont une chance face à lui, répliqua Vladi. Vite!  
Il fit apparaître des lianes qui les fit redescendre au rez-de-chaussée et ils commencèrent à hurler dans la cour:  
- En retraite! Mission accomplie! Mission accomplie!  
Par chance, Vladi croisa Fleurus qui entendit aussitôt et comprit:  
- Terra! Vous avez entendu? Retraite! Le prisonnier est libre!  
Pendant ce temps, Piers et Aelo volaient en rase-motte et ordonnaient exactement le même message:  
- Retraite! Retraite!  
Les Terra commencèrent à se retirer, ayant compris que pour les combats aériens, ils n'étaient d'aucune utilité. De toute manière, les mystiques de second ordre et la plupart des soldats avaient été massacrés, et les autres s'étaient enfuis, complètement affolés. Aelo se dirigea vers Ivan et Eolos. Ceux-ci continuaient à se battre, mais aucun ne semblait parvenir à avoir le dessus. La jeune fille prit de l'altitude. Avant de se lancer dans la bataille, une réflexion s'imposait. Et une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit en voyant Eolos au-dessus d'eux. Elle se tourna soudain vers son compagnon et dit enfin:  
- Piers, tu serais partant pour refaire quelque chose de très dangereux?  
Celui-ci eut un sourire... malicieux. Et répliqua:  
- Penserions-nous à la même chose?  
Ils échangèrent un long regard, et brusquement, le Lémurian qui avait retrouvé l'usage de sa psynergie incanta, tandis qu'Aelo survolait soudain le roc noir:  
- Iceberg d'or!  
Eolos n'eut pas le temps de contrer la congère qui s'abattit sur lui et en même temps sur le corps du roc noir. En même temps, Piers avait brusquement sauté de Notos, l'épée levée à la manière d'un ange vengeur, en poussant un long cri de guerre. Sa première frappe secoua le roc noir, frappa Eolos de plein fouet malgré l'aura protectrice qui l'entourait, et fit voler en éclats la moitié de la congère. Il frappa un deuxième coup, puis un troisième, mais Eolos se redressa malgré le sang qui coulait de sa plaie et la boule de foudre qu'il envoya aurait sûrement foudroyé le Lémurian... si celui-ci ne s'était pas déjà jeté dans le vide. Aelo le cueillit rapidement au vol, tandis qu'Ivan envoyait un nouveau Plasma sur la cible. Eolos hurla, le roc noir battit des ailes et voulut remonter malgré les morceaux de glace qu'il avait encore accrochés aux plumes. Ivan fit un signe de tête admiratif à Piers et Aelo qui lui firent un léger sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur la cible:  
- Il y'a autre chose à essayer, dit enfin Aelo.  
- Je sais...  
Une colonne d'eau puissante jaillit de la paume de Piers et frappa le roc. Aelo lanca un nouveau Plasma... Cette fois, le roc fut tellement secoué qu'il tomba, incapable de voler, son maître sur le dos.  
- NON!  
Eolos criait pour la première fois de peur, et activa son alchimie d'air. Une violente tornade l'emporta brusquement, lui et le roc, très loin de la citadelle, devant les yeux de ses trois ennemis, médusés:  
- Bon sang le lâche! cria Ivan, dépité.  
Piers répliqua aussitôt:  
- Inutile de se fatiguer à le pourchasser, je crois que plus personne n'est vraiment en état de se battre pour l'instant... Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions nous retirer?  
- Piers a raison, dit Aelo. Papa, pas cette fois...  
Ivan hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Puis il eut soudain un sourire:  
- Beau duo que vous avez formé là... Mine de rien, vous avez obligé Eolos à s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes...  
- L'eau et la foudre, c'est redoutable quand c'est combiné, tout le monde le sait, dit Aelo en éclatant de rire.  
Mais en les regardant, Ivan avait cependant une drôle d'impression qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre et dit enfin:  
- C'est vrai... Mais une telle synchronisation entre deux mystiques, dont un n'est pas Jupiter, ca a quelque chose d'admirable...  
Aelo sentit ses joues s'enflammer et détourna le regard. Quant à Piers, il se sentit également gêné, maintenant qu'Ivan lui mettait les yeux dessus. C'était vrai. Ce qu'il venait de faire, mettre sa vie entre les mains d'Aelo, c'était une chose dont il ne se serait pas cru capable jusqu'à présent. En fait, il le réalisait maintenant, il avait une confiance aveugle en elle. S'il devait refaire ce qu'il avait fait, il le referait sans hésiter... Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il avait l'impression qu'elle serait toujours là pour le rattraper, plus ou moins...  
Cassandra et Yovan apparurent à cet instant, leurs rocs semblaient très affaiblis et avaient visiblement été soignés à la hâte. Les autres chasseurs du ciel ne tardèrent pas à entourer Aelo. Pendant ce temps, plus loin, ils virent un mystique encagoulé sur un roc au plumage mordoré et portant une grande tache blanche sur la tête qui lui faisait comme un capuchon. Ivan eut un léger sourire. Un seul, ou plutôt, une seule roc au monde portait cette marque. Mais il décida de respecter l'anonymat de son propriétaire et n'alla donc pas le saluer...

Eléana attendit d'avoir rejoint les bois environnants pour s'arrêter de courir. Elle avait vu de loin l'armée de Terra se disperser comme prévu et Ivan et Aelo décoller au loin, accompagnés des autres Ailes de Givre. Enfin, elle entendit un bruit d'ailes derrière elle. Parfait. Son plus fidèle complice l'avait rejointe, et il était grand temps. Elle retira sa cagoule. Là où elle était, elle n'avait plus besoin de son anonymat. Apélia se posa donc juste à côté d'elle et l'homme qui la montait retira sa cagoule, dévoilant ses longs cheveux de jade. Eléana le salua:  
- Ca a été serré... Mais ils s'en sont tous plus ou moins bien sortis, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.  
- Eolos est dans les parages, on a intérêt à se dépêcher, dit Léos. En plus, si tu ne veux pas que ta manoeuvre soit découverte, il faut que je te ramène à Kalay au plus vite... Ca ira?  
Eléana avait à présent des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle était sur le point de craquer:  
- Quand j'y pense... J'ai été si près d'eux et je n'ai même pas pu les serrer dans mes bras...  
- Tu savais que ce serait difficile. Eléana, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. Tu vas les revoir. Mais ni Ivan, ni Aelo ne doivent savoir quel rôle tu as joué dans tout cela, autrement, ils seront doublement en danger.  
Eléana essuya ses larmes du poing en montant sur le roc:  
- Tu as raison. Je dois rester forte...

Pendant ce temps, Callisto, les jumeaux et Jace s'étaient faits enfin récupérer par Cassandra. Les autres chasseurs avaient recueillis les mystiques des Ailes de Givre ayant survécu au combat. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux et Aelo sentit de nouveau les larmes lui serrer la gorge. Sentant sa détresse, Piers attrapa sa main et la serra brièvement. Cette petite étreinte suffit à lui redonner courage.  
Ils s'étaient enfin éloignés. Ivan régla son vol sur celui de sa fille:  
- Je rentre à Kalay et j'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes. Je sais que tu as des obligations ici, mais pense à ta mère... Elle a tellement souffert de votre départ à ton frère et toi!  
Aelo hocha la tête:  
- Bien sûr, Papa. Elle m'a terriblement manquée, à moi aussi...Callisto, Cassy, je vous charge de veiller sur l'île en mon absence...  
- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, dit Cassandra avec un clin d'oeil.  
Aelo se tourna vers Piers:  
- Je serais plus tranquille si tu restais les aider...  
Piers n'hésita pas:  
- Oui, je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien...  
Ils se posèrent donc plus loin pour des adieux et des dernières recommandations. Aelo enlaca chaleureusement ses amis et leur souhaita bonne chance. Puis elle échangea encore un mot avec Piers:  
- Ne va pas t'approcher des précipices et autres coins dangereux en mon absence, l'avertit-elle d'un ton malicieux.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, veille plutôt sur toi, encore que je pense qu'avec ton père, rien ne pourra t'arriver...  
Ils échangèrent un sourire. Et ce fut là, alors qu'il contemplait le sourire de la jeune fille, empli de joie malgré la gravité qui transparaissait encore dans ses prunelles d'améthyste qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose surprenante.  
"Comme c'est étrange.."  
Le stress de la bataille était retombé depuis longtemps. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir nerveux. Et pourtant...  
"Mon coeur... Il bat étonnament fort et vite..."  
Ce n'était pas la première fois, quand il y repensait... Mais les autres fois, il y'avait toujours eu une atmosphère de danger et de stress, il n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte... Mais là...  
- Bon. Mon père m'attend, dit Aelo à cet instant.  
Ils échangèrent de nouveau un long regard.  
- Prends bien soin de toi.  
La jeune fille lui décocha un dernier sourire avant de monter sur son roc. Pendant ce temps, Ivan avait suivi à distance la scène. Lorsque les deux s'étaient regardés, il avait brusquement eu l'impression d'être... de trop. Comme si les deux mystiques s'étaient retrouvés isolés d'un coup dans une sorte de bulle, unis par une intimité si palpable que l'on ne pouvait que détourner les yeux...  
"Oh bon sang! Faîtes que je me trompe..."  
Mais lorsqu'Aelo monta sur le roc à côté de lui, elle garda un visage pratiquement impassible. Peut-être s'était-il trompé... Mais adepte de Jupiter comme il était, ce n'était pas tellement possible...  
Mais ses pensées revinrent d'un coup vers Eléana. Il allait enfin la revoir... Il se demanda comment elle se portait à présent. En réalité, il était angoissé. Pourrait-elle lui pardonner son abandon?


	84. Revenir vers toi

Chapitre 84: Revenir vers toi...

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Aelo était repartie chez ses parents. Les Ailes de Givre se remettaient tout doucement de la bataille d'Aporha. Tout le monde se reposait dans l'alégresse de la victoire, ravi d'avoir joué un aussi bon tour aux Ombres. Callisto et Van restaient ensemble jour et nuit. Vladi et Jace veillaient toujours à dissimuler leur relation. Le jeune homme blond commencait d'ailleurs à vivre cette situation avec un certain malaise car jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais rien caché à son frère jumeau. Mais la peur qu'il avait de sa réaction suffisait pour le dissuader de lui faire confidence. Quant à Cassandra, elle avait retrouvé une grande partie de sa joie de vivre... Grâce à Yovan.  
Le lendemain de leur retour à l'île, Cassandra n'avait pas dormi de la nuit malgré la fatigue, occupée à se poser une grande question. Avait-elle envie de commencer une histoire avec Yovan? Ils étaient si complices par moment qu'elle avait l'impression que ca pouvait bien marcher... Mais elle craignait de ne pas l'aimer comme il le méritait. Elle avait déjà compris que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était loin d'être aussi fort que ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Skyler... Mais on pouvait aimer plusieurs personnes dans une vie, après tout... Elle avait alors opté pour la sincérité. Yovan était allé la trouver dans la salle d'entraînement et avait réitéré une invitation à dîner en tête à tête. Elle avait finalement accepté. Le soir donc, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, elle avait enfilé une robe vert éméraude et peigné ses longs cheveux d'or blanc. Yovan avait apprécié de voir qu'elle s'était faite si belle en son honneur... Ils avaient dîné sur l'une des terrasses de la facade est et fait ensuite une promenade sur la plage. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, il l'avait faite rire avec plusieurs de ses plaisanteries. Et enfin, alors qu'ils contemplaient la mer, il s'était rapproché doucement d'elle et l'avait embrassée. Mais elle avait mis fin rapidement à leur étreinte et avait pris son courage à deux mains pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait:  
- Yovan, je t'aime énormément, tu le sais... Je voudrais pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable... J'aime encore Skyler, je ne peux pas cesser de l'aimer... Je sais qu'il appartient au passé, mais c'est ainsi. Tu veux vraiment construire une relation avec moi... En sachant cela? Moi, tu sais, je veux bien essayer, je t'aime assez pour souhaiter ton bonheur, avoir envie de rester à tes côtés... Mais je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, en aucun cas...  
Yovan avait souri et lui avait pris la main:  
- Skyler fait partie de celle que tu es et je respecte votre histoire. Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, je sais bien que c'est impossible. Mais si tu veux bien de moi, j'espére te rendre heureuse. Je crois que j'y parviendrai. Je resterai à tes côtés, je serai ton compagnon pour la vie... Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un.  
La jeune fille avait baissé les yeux et murmuré:  
- Tu es merveilleux, Yovan... J'ai peur de ne pas mériter autant... Je te promets de faire de mon mieux de mon côté pour que... ca marche...  
- Je sais.  
Ils s'étaient de nouveau embrassés et cette fois, elle s'était laissée totalement aller. Et miracle, elle avait réussi à ne pas penser à Skyler. Elle avait réussi à ne voir que Yovan, à apprécier la manière douce dont il l'étreignait, à contempler la beauté du contraste de ses prunelles violet foncé avec sa peau mate... Il n'y avait pas à dire, Yovan était un homme dont n'importe quelle femme serait fière d'être aimée... Il la rendrait heureuse, elle n'en doûtait pas.  
Une fois revenue dans sa chambre, elle avait donc enfin eu le courage de retirer de son cou la petite chaîne qui ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis cinq ans. C'était un pendentif avec une petite éméraude. Skyler lui avait offert à l'occasion de ses quinze ans. "Cette pierre mettra tes yeux en valeur", lui avait-il dit. Elle ne s'en était jamais séparée. Mais là, aujourd'hui, elle s'y résignait. Elle savait que c'était la seule façon de mettre une croix définitive sur son passé. Elle poussa un profond soupir en le mettant dans la petite boîte qu'elle avait déniché. Durant une courte minute, des larmes lui serrérent à nouveau la gorge. Quatre ans après, ca faisait encore mal, ce deuil qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire... Mais elle savait que cette fois-ci, ce seraient les dernières larmes qu'elle verserait pour lui. Elle rangea la boîte dans son tiroir et murmura enfin:  
- Adieu, Skyler...

Il était allongé dans le sable, derrière son navire. Le soleil caressait son torse nu. Deux semaines... Deux semaines depuis la bataille, deux semaines depuis le départ d'Aelo. Rien de spécial ne s'était passé durant tout ce temps. Il se sentait à la fois plein d'énergie et abattu.  
Alors que Piers se redressait, il lui sembla apercevoir une forme au loin dans les eaux. Son coeur se mit à battre. Aelo avait bien dit qu'aucun étranger ne devait s'approcher de l'île, aussi, il se hâta de courir vers le haut de la plage, histoire d'avertir quelqu'un. Finalement, il vit arriver Vladi et Van et leur expliqua la situation:  
- Je crois qu'un navire s'approche de l'île...  
- Ca peut être des pirates, dit Van. Il y'en a souvent.  
- Ou autre chose, dit Vladi. Allons voir.  
Piers hocha la tête:  
- Prenons mon bâteau et allons voir de plus près le bâteau de ces curieux...  
Et ce fut à ce moment qu'ils virent ce dont il s'agissait réellement:  
- On dirait une barque, fit Vladi.  
- Alors c'est peut-être un simple naufragé, dit Piers. Nous devons lui porter secours!  
- Bon, mais il ne pourra pas repartir après, dit Van. Aelo interdit vigoureusement les visiteurs à cause des ombres...  
- Et elle a malheureusement raison, répondit le mystique de Mercure. Mais nous ne pouvons laisser cet homme dans le pétrin. Tiens, le bâteau ne sera pas nécessaire, il est plus proche que je ne le pensais... Il va bientôt atteindre la côte!  
En effet, dix minutes après, la barque atteignit le rivage... Et là, Vladi et Van eurent la surprise de leur vie. Les cheveux roux hérissés, la haute taille, et enfin, les yeux couleur vert amande... Trois choses qu'ils auraient reconnues entre mille!  
- Pas possible! s'exclama Vladi, sous le choc.  
- Skyler?  
Le jeune homme roux sentait déjà son coeur éclater à revoir ses amis et il sauta aussitôt sur la berge:  
- Oui, les mecs! C'est bien moi! Je suis vivant!  
- Skyler!  
Van lui fonça dessus comme un boomerang et lui donna une forte accolade agrémentée d'une bourrade dans le dos que Skyler lui rendit énergiquement:  
- Ouch! Mon vieux, tu n'as rien perdu de ta force...  
- T'as vu?  
Il accola chaleureusement Vladi et salua Piers en lui serrant la main:  
- C'est bien bon de vous revoir tous! Je vois que ca a bien évolué, votre affaire! Au fait, Aelo est ici? J'ai des choses importantes à lui dire...  
- Elle n'est pas là pour un moment, répondit Piers, tu vas devoir attendre.  
Skyler se sentit un peu soulagé, en même temps. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de lui parler de ce qu'il avait découvert. Mais presque aussitôt une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit, et il se hâta de l'exprimer:  
- Et Cassandra? Où est-elle? Ca fait si longtemps que j'espère la revoir...  
- Bon, Vladi, on y est... commenca Van d'un ton empli d'appréhension.  
- Quoi, vous en faîtes de ces tronches! dit Skyler d'un ton inquiet. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il lui est arrivé une bricole?  
- Non, non, répondit précipitament Vladi. Elle va très bien... Mais...  
- Mais quoi?  
Vladi, qui était de loin le plus diplomate, eut enfin le courage de parler:  
- Skyler... Tu es parti pendant quatre ans... On t'a tous cru mort, ici... Cassy a refait sa vie...  
Skyler crut qu'on venait de lui arracher les entrailles. Bon, il n'était pas vraiment surpris, mais entre le savoir et le voir, il y'avait une différence. Sa voix monta brusquement d'un octave:  
- Vous êtes entrain de me dire qu'un enfoiré de sa race est entrain de se faire MA Cassy?  
- Oh merde, ca va barder! gémit Van.  
Piers, lui, observait la discussion d'un air un peu perdu. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre la réaction de Skyler, car l'une des choses qu'il avait apprises de son peuple en ce qui concernait l'amour, c'était que personne n'appartenait jamais à personne. Si on prétendait réellement aimer quelqu'un, on devait accepter qu'il fût libre, et non l'accaparer par notre égoïsme. Mais il avait vu que tout humain avait tendance à prétendre à l'exclusivité sur la personne aimée. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu comprendre. Même si la fidélité était une de ses qualités. Vladi, lui, essayait de le raisonner:  
- Tout de suite les grands mots... Skyler, merde, tu devais t'y attendre, non?  
Le jeune homme roux répliqua:  
- Et alors? Ca doit m'interdire d'être furax? Je vais tuer ce merdeux... Et elle aussi, je vais la tuer!  
- Skyler, ca ne va pas? rétorqua brusquement Piers.  
- De quoi? Elle est à moi!  
- Elle ne t'appartient pas! Tu as disparu pendant quatre ans, c'est normal qu'elle ait refait sa vie, et tu dois l'accepter... Si tu l'aimes vraiment, ne la fais pas souffrir davantage en ayant une réaction comme celle-ci... Skyler, que crois-tu qu'elle va ressentir? Là, en te revoyant? Tu ne crois pas que ce sera déjà assez dûr pour elle?  
Le jeune homme roux se mordit les lèvres et parvint à se calmer. Il sentait les larmes lui serrer la gorge. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas éprouvé une envie de pleurer? Depuis bien longtemps. Mais si vraiment, Cassandra ne voulait plus de lui, alors c'était la fin de tout...  
"J'aurais tant voulu juste te serrer dans mes bras..."  
- C'est vrai, dit-il enfin. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher... Mais j'aurais juste voulu...  
A cet instant, ils virent de loin deux silhouettes s'approcher de la plage, et Van poussa un juron en les reconnaissant. C'était Cassandra et Yovan. Ils se tenaient la main et semblaient discuter en riant.  
- Putain, elle va avoir un choc! s'écria Van.  
Skyler, quant à lui, serra violemment les poings:  
- Putain, je voudrais le tuer...  
- Ouais bah retiens-toi, répliqua Vladi, parce que j'ai l'impression que ca va être assez chaud comme ca...  
Pendant ce temps, Van avait couru jusqu'au couple. Il voulait encore espérer que la situation n'allait pas dégénérer:  
- Euh, Cassy... Tu devrais venir par là... Toi seule. Il y'a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir...  
Cassandra, qui n'avait encore rien vu, parut étonnée:  
- Moi? Pourquoi?  
Van avait l'air gêné. Du moins, ce fut l'impression qu'elle eut.  
- Bon, Yovan, attends-moi ici, je pense que ce ne sera pas long...  
Elle marcha donc vers la plage, et là brusquement, son coeur fit une violente embardée. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle se figea sur place, plaqua une main devant sa bouche, et des larmes lui montérent aux yeux:  
- Van! Ca ne peut pas être...  
- Si. C'est lui.  
Cassandra sentit une joie si immense lui gonfler la poitrine qu'elle crut mourir. Elle ne réfléchit plus et se précipita vers la plage. En la voyant arriver ainsi, en voyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, en reconnaissant ses longs cheveux d'or blanc, ses yeux d'éméraude, Skyler oublia tout. Il tendit les bras et elle s'y jeta en balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles. Elle pleurait réellement maintenant, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, de son étreinte d'acier, qui pourtant lui était si réconfortante, si douce... Vladi et Van les regardèrent avec un petit sourire. Piers lâcha un soupir. Enfin, ils déserrèrent leur étreinte et doucement, il écrasa les larmes qui roulaient sur le visage de la jeune fille de son pouce avant de murmurer:  
- Cassandra... Tu es magnifique...  
- Skyler...  
A cet instant, Yovan arriva. Il avait suivi la scène de loin et avait tout compris. La rage lui monta au coeur. En le voyant, Skyler s'écarta brusquement de la jeune blonde, se rappelant sa trahison. Yovan n'hésita pas:  
- Cassandra! Tu ne nous présentes pas?  
La jeune blonde pâlit. Skyler ne se retint pas:  
- Oh, je t'en prie, Cassandra! Appelle un chat un chat! C'est ton petit ami, c'est bien cela? Ca fait combien de temps, je peux savoir?  
Yovan rétorqua:  
- Près de deux semaines. Et ton retour n'y changera rien, crois-moi!  
Skyler gonfla ses poings et répliqua:  
- Non mais tu te prends pour qui, toi? Les bellâtres dans ton genre ne sont pas dignes d'une fille comme Cassandra!  
- Pfff! Et toi, tu t'es regardé, espèce de gros plein de soupe? Tu crois que tu me fais peur?  
Skyler bondit vers lui. Vladi et Van le retinrent juste à temps:  
- Calme-toi Skyler, c'est pas en le cognant que t'arrangeras l'affaire! cria Vladi.  
- Je vais le tuer, oui! Non seulement il m'a piqué ma nana, mais en plus, il ose m'insulter, ca m'énerve les petits connards comme lui...  
- CA SUFFIT! cria Cassandra.  
Tout le monde la regarda, stupéfait. Cassandra dit enfin:  
- Skyler. Je veux te parler. Seule à seul.  
- D'accord, lâcha le jeune homme roux. Mais je suis pas sûr de vouloir t'entendre...  
- Il le faudra bien pourtant! rétorqua la jeune fille.  
Ils s'isolèrent donc. Cassandra avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Elle dit enfin:  
- Skyler. Je suis navrée que tu aies espéré tout ce temps et je me doûte que ces quatre années n'ont pas été les plus faciles... Mais moi, j'ai tourné la page. Je suis désolée...  
Ces mots faisaient comme des coups de poignard dans le coeur de Skyler. Il répondit:  
- Dis pas de conneries! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si on s'était retrouvé il y'a deux semaines? Je crois que tu le sais aussi bien que moi, n'est-ce pas? Ce serait dans mes bras que tu serais actuellement, idiote!  
Cassandra sentit les larmes manquer de couler. C'était la pure vérité et elle le savait. Mais il y'avait Yovan, et elle le respectait trop pour le trahir de la sorte. Elle dit enfin les dents serrées:  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûre... Skyler... J'ai changé. Toi et moi étions des adolescents...  
- J'en reviens pas que tu oses dire ca! Après tout ce que l'on a vécu, les promesses qu'on s'est faites... Comment as-tu pu oublier tout ca?  
Sa voix était fêlée et il sentait qu'il allait craquer, lui aussi. Ce que Cassandra venait de lui dire l'avait anéanti. La jeune blonde sentait également la souffrance dans son coeur, et elle se haïssait elle-même pour ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Elle allait le blesser, se blesser elle-même... Mais si elle pouvait au moins épargner Yovan, ce serait une bonne chose, non? Elle dit enfin:  
- Skyler, je suis avec Yovan, désormais. C'est ainsi. Il va falloir que tu l'acceptes.  
Skyler avait l'impression que son coeur saignait, tellement il avait mal. Il parvint à articuler:  
- Si... c'est ton choix...  
Mais la fureur reprit le dessus tandis qu'elle tournait les talons, les yeux rivés au sol, surtout en voyant que des larmes en tombaient. Il la rattrapa brusquement par le poignet et s'écria:  
- Mais ne t'avises surtout pas de me mentir, Cassandra! Car il y'a bien une chose que je sais maintenant, c'est que tu n'aimes pas ce type! Je te connais mieux que ca... Et finalement, je crois que je préfére ma place à la sienne!  
Cassandra se dégagea brusquement. Durant un court instant, elle parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il l'en empêcha:  
- Non... Ne dis surtout rien... Mais réfléchis... Réfléchis bien avant de faire une connerie...  
Et ce fut lui qui se détourna. Il serra les dents et ravala ses propres larmes. Finalement, elles ne coulèrent pas. Mais c'était tout juste.


	85. Le pouvoir d'Atalanta

Chapitre 85: Le pouvoir d'Atalanta

Aelo attisa le feu de camp. La nuit venait de tomber dans la plaine où elle et son père venait de se poser. La nuit était claire, car une lune bien ronde l'éclairait. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire qu'ils ne savaient pas par où commencer, aussi, ils gardaient tous les deux le silence.  
- Es-tu mariée?  
La question avait été posée d'un ton mi-malicieux, mi-sérieux. Aelo pouffa et redressa la tête:  
- Tu te paie ma tête, là, non?  
Ivan rit doucement:  
- A ton âge, je l'étais! Alors vu que tu as disparu pendant cinq ans, ca aurait pu être possible...  
- J'aurais eu au moins la courtoisie de t'envoyer un faire-part, je t'assure... De toute façon, avec cette fichue guerre, je n'ai pas eu tellement le temps de penser à ce genre de chose...  
L'homme blond regarda tendrement sa fille:  
- Pourtant, il me semble qu'une beauté comme la tienne ne doit pas laisser pas les coeurs indifférents...  
- C'est un interrogatoire? demanda Aelo. Avoue-le, tu aimerais bien savoir si j'ai un amoureux...  
Ivan croisa les bras, l'air buté:  
- Pas du tout, je m'en fiche...  
- Ben voyons...  
Le mystique d'air voulait effectivement provoquer sa fille pour savoir si ses soupçons étaient fondés. Mais Aelo paraissait ne pas vouloir parler davantage. Elle dit enfin:  
- Je n'en reviens pas que tu te sois séparé de Maman à cause d'Euros et de moi...  
Ivan baissa les yeux. Il dit enfin:  
- Nous nous sentions tellement coupable tous les deux... Si tu savais...  
Aelo poussa un soupir. Elle avait une question plus importante cependant à l'esprit:  
- Papa... Durant ta captivité, tu as dû apprendre certaines choses, non? Si il y'a des choses que je dois savoir, j'aimerais que l'on en parle maintenant...  
Ivan sentit son coeur se déchirer sous le coup de ces paroles. Evidemment qu'il en avait appris des choses... Surtout une qui n'était pas réjouissante. Mais Aelo voulait la vérité et il n'allait pas lui cacher. Il avait bien compris que la sincérité était de rigueur avec Aelo. Il dit enfin:  
- Ton frère... Je sais ce qu'il est devenu.  
Le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé ces paroles suffit à Aelo. Elle murmura enfin:  
- Alors... La prophétie s'est réalisée, n'est-ce pas? Euros est devenu un tyran?  
- Il gouverne des terres dans le nord d'Antara, révéla Ivan. Ils l'ont surnommé le cavalier au roc blanc...  
Il lui relata comment Eolos lui avait annoncé tout cela. Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille brune. Elle avait beau s'y attendre, la révélation lui faisait un choc. Elle murmura:  
- Il avait tant souffert... Comment pourrais-je me résoudre à penser à lui comme à un ennemi?  
- Je ne sais pas, Aelo...  
La jeune fille se rapprocha de son père d'un air déterminé:  
- Papa? Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que je doive le tuer?  
Ivan regarda sa fille avec douleur. Le fratricide... Rien que l'idée le faisait vomir. De plus, il aimait toujours son fils et à l'idée qu'il mourût, il en était malade de chagrin. Cependant, il s'était juré d'être sincère avec Aelo et dit enfin:  
- C'est malheureusement une alternative que tu devras envisager. Car si la prophétie se réalise, tu seras la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter.  
Il ajouta:  
- Mais rien ne t'y force. Tu es la lumière qui jaillit des ténébres pour les détruire. Ton objectif premier, ce sont les Ombres. Euros n'est qu'un pion sur leur échiquier. Une pièce maîtresse, mais pas l'élément principal. Depuis cinq ans, avec Hamo, nous avons étudié toutes les possibilités. Tu peux peut-être encore raisonner Euros. Je suis incapable de me projeter dans ton avenir et je ne puis te dire ce que tu dois faire.  
Aelo avait baissé ses yeux embués. Elle était complètement anéantie. Faire du mal à son frère, comment le pourrait-elle? L'idée la faisait vomir...  
- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne reste pas de bon en lui...  
- Moi non plus...  
Voyant l'état de détresse de sa fille, il placa doucement une main sur son épaule. Aelo n'hésita pas et se blottit soudain dans les bras de son père, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faiblir. Pas à cette minute où elle avait enfin retrouvé son père, et où maintenant, il venait de lui annoncer que la prophétie s'était réalisée, que le frère jumeau qu'elle avait tant aimé était devenu un monstre... Euros... Ivan, lui, serra très fort sa fille dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longuement ainsi. Ca faisait tant de bien, après cinq années sans s'être vus... Il sentait son coeur se gonfler à tenir son enfant contre lui, cette enfant qu'il avait à peine vue grandir, et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de chérir.  
- Aelo, quoi qu'il se passe, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime, dit-il avant de s'écarter.  
- Je t'aime aussi Papa... répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
Enfin, elle dit:  
- Tu vas le dire à Maman?  
Ivan se posait lui-même la question. Eléana devait-elle connaître la vérité? Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire plus mal que nécessaire. Mais il savait qu'elle voudrait la vérité... D'ailleurs, Aelo dit à cet instant:  
- Tu devras lui dire, Papa. Tu as bien vu que dissimuler la vérité fait toujours plus de mal que de bien...  
Ivan avait à présent un air très songeur. Enfin, il dit:  
- Tu sais Aelo, quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, c'était une jeune fille désespérée, et elle ne croyait guère au bonheur. Ma soeur aînée avait eu beau m'avertir du tragique de sa destinée, j'ai transgressé les règles... Et tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait? Parce que je l'aimais. Parce que je l'ai aimée dés que je l'ai vue, et que ca a été plus fort que moi. Je voulais être avec elle, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, rester à ses côtés, lui offrir mon coeur et ma vie... Et en découvrant qu'elle partageait mes sentiments, comment aurais-je pu avoir le courage de m'éloigner d'elle? Comment aurais-je pu renoncer à elle, même en sachant ce qui risquait de se passer parce que nous avions enfreint les règles? J'aimerais tant que tu puisses comprendre... Mais je ne sais pas si la vie t'a déjà montré ce qu'est l'amour, le vrai... Tu parais toujours si rationelle... Imagine-toi deux minutes rencontrer une personne et sentir que ta vie dépendra de la sienne, qu'elle est ton oxygène...  
Aelo l'écouta avec gravité. Ivan se trompait en croyant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Pour Piers, Aelo aurait fait n'importe quoi, elle le savait. Si demain, elle devait donner sa vie pour lui, ce serait sans hésiter une seconde. Elle l'aimait au point d'avoir besoin de le savoir vivant et en bonne santé à tout prix, même si ils ne devaient jamais s'appartenir. Elle se demanda brièvement comment elle réagirait si ses sentiments étaient réciproques.  
"Je crois que je serais capable de faire des folies, moi aussi..."  
Elle répondit enfin d'un ton grave:  
- Si Papa. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire... Je sais à quel point tu aimes Maman. Et quant à savoir si tu aurais dû écouter les avertissements d'Hamo, c'est dûr d'en décider... Mais je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour m'avoir donné la vie! C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, même si Euros a jeté la honte sur notre famille...  
- Je sais... Mais parfois, je me demande si lui aurait vraiment dû naître, alors que c'est la plus horrible des pensées qui m'ait jamais traversé...  
Aelo sentit de nouveau des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle dit enfin:  
- Euros n'était pas un monstre à sa naissance, Papa... Ce sont les Ombres qui ont fait de lui ce qu'il est maintenant... Et rien n'est encore sûr... Je suis sûre qu'il a gardé quelque chose en lui... Il nous aimait, Papa. Moi, toi et Maman. Nous étions sa famille, et ca, même un un foutu salopard comme Eolos ne lui fera jamais oublier!  
- Aelo! s'exclama son père d'un ton choqué.  
La jeune fille rétorqua:  
- Ho, ne me fais pas de leçon d'éducation maintenant, Papa! Appellons un chat un chat, tu veux bien? Eolos est un foutu salopard, et c'est encore le terme le plus poli que j'ai trouvé dans mon vocabulaire...  
Ivan ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire:  
- Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec des guerriers, ma chérie... Je te prie d'éviter ca devant ta mère, veux-tu? Tu es une jeune fille, et une jeune fille ne jure pas.  
Aelo leva les yeux au ciel:  
- Mon frangin est devenu un total cinglé dangereux, les Ombres nous pourchassent, nous sommes dans un campement à la sauvage qui risque de nous attirer les golems, et tout ce qui te préoccupe, c'est mon éducation?  
Ivan haussa les épaules. Aelo ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré les larmes qui menacaient encore:  
- Pfff! Un père et sa fille, tout ce qu'il y'a de plus ordinaire!  
L'homme blond caressa tendrement la joue de sa fille en répondant:  
- Au moins, j'ai vu durant quelques secondes ma petite fille sourire...  
Aelo échangea un long regard avec son père. Ils savaient qu'ils se comprenaient tous les deux. Un long silence s'étira entre eux. Enfin, l'homme blond reprit la parole:  
- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as dû enduré... J'aurais tant aimé être présent...  
- Ce n'est pas si grave... Je me suis bien débrouillée, tu l'as vu...  
- Je ne suis pas surpris, au fond... Tu as toujours été une fille forte, Aelo.  
- Et je vais continuer.  
Mais au bout d'un moment, elle ne retint pas un baillement:  
- Je crois que je vais aller dormir...  
- Vas-y. Tu en as besoin...  
Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et alla se pelotonner dans son duvet. Ivan, quant à lui, eut du mal à s'endormir. Il craignait presque qu'elle ne s'envolât dans son sommeil... Un peu plus tard, il vit qu'elle s'était légérement découverte dans son sommeil. Il toucha délicatement sa joue; elle était un peu froide. Doucement, il ramena le duvet sur la jeune fille d'un geste tout naturel, qu'il avait déjà fait quand elle était toute petite, bien qu'elle eut maintenant passé l'âge d'être bordée...  
- Dors, murmura-t-il. Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvée et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal...

Quelques jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination, sans avoir eu trop de périls. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent dans la cour du palais, ce fut la ruée pour les accueillir, les serviteurs se mirent à les acclamer:  
- Maître Ivan! Mademoiselle Aelo!  
- Les rumeurs les plus horribles circulaient à votre sujet, certains disaient que vous alliez être exécuté, dit l'un des gardes, en larmes à Ivan.  
- Je suis revenu, répondit Ivan avec un sourire touché. Ne vous inquiétez plus, tout s'arrangera maintenant!

Eléana se trouvait dans sa chambre quand elle entendit le tintamarre et elle comprit immédiatement. Son coeur se mit à cogner à tout rompre. Par tous les dieux, qu'allait-elle dire à Ivan? Elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais en même temps... Après la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus... Mais en même temps, son désir de le revoir était si fort qu'elle se précipita dans l'escalier aussitôt et atteignit la cour en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. Son coeur fit un salto quand elle le vit...

Aelo se mit un peu à l'écart et pria pour que ses parents parvinssent à se réconcillier. Son père avait souffert de leur séparation, elle l'avait bien vu. Qu'en était-il pour sa mère?  
En voyant Eléana, Ivan sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Un mélange de douleur et de joie l'envahissait. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait l'emporter, mais en tout cas, son désir de serrer sa femme dans ses bras le dominait entièrement. Eléana courait déjà vers lui. Il lui ouvrit les bras. L'instant d'après, elle s'écroula contre son épaule et se mit à sangloter. Il lui caressa les cheveux, la serra de toutes ses forces. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir ca. Cette sensation de douleur et en même temps, cette certitude qu'il venait de retrouver une part de lui-même... Il posa maladroitement des baisers sur son front, ses joues... Elle murmura enfin à son oreille:  
- Je n'ai pas cessé une seconde de penser à toi...  
Enfin, elle s'écarta de lui, craignant de le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas si il l'aimait encore... Ivan fut presque étonné par sa réaction, mais il se rappella soudain.  
- Eléana...  
Il lui attrappa les mains et l'attira à nouveau à lui avant de réunir ses mains en coupe autour de son visage:  
- Je ne t'ai pas oubliée non plus...  
Eléana le regarda, un peu surprise:  
- Je ne comprends pas... Quand tu m'as quittée, tu as été si... dûr...  
Au souvenir des paroles qu'il avait prononcées, une violente douleur lui déchira la poitrine et ses yeux s'animèrent d'une lueur de désespoir si violente qu'Ivan sentit son coeur éclater.  
- Pardonne-moi, dit-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotion. Quand je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais plus, c'était le pire des mensonges... A toi et à moi-même... Ma rancune m'a aveuglé, mais une fois loin de toi... Je me suis bien rendu compte que je t'aimerai à jamais, quoi qu'il puisse se passer...  
- Comment est-ce possible? Tu m'as rendue responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé et tu avais bien raison... Je comprends que tu puisses me détester après ca, tu sais... Tout est de ma faute, après tout...  
- Idiote! répliqua-t-il. Je suis coupable autant que toi... Et quant à te détester, jamais Eléana, jamais...  
Et il s'empara brusquement de ses lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser avec fougue, sentant en même temps à nouveau des larmes couler. C'était plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Ivan l'aimait toujours! Elle avait tellement craint que ce ne fut pas le cas... Déjà, il s'écartait et disait:  
- Au fait, je ne suis pas venu seul...  
Voyant que le moment était venu, Aelo s'approcha. Et Eléana fut clouée sur place par la stupeur. Etait-ce bien sa fille, cette jeune femme brune aux prunelles d'améthyste, si belle avec ses boucles qui lui faisaient une aura d'or brun étincellante, à la démarche grâcieuse et au petit sourire si joyeux et pourtant dessiné sur un visage fin empli de gravité...  
- Aelo!  
- Bonjour, Maman... dit Aelo en s'approchant tout doucement.  
Elle se demandait si sa mère allait la gifler pour avoir disparu durant cinq ans ou la serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui laissait le choix! Et en effet, elle avait bien pensé...  
Eléana sentit la fureur, le souvenir de l'inquiétude et du chagrin et la joie l'envahir. Un torrent d'émotions si fortes qui explosa. Elle se rua vers la jeune fille et lui administra une gifle retentissante avant de l'étreindre en sanglotant comme une perdue:  
- Ne refais jamais ca, tu m'entends? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe.  
Aelo lui tapota maladroitement la tête, en s'efforcant d'ignorer les picotements de sa joue endolorie.  
- Je suis désolée, Maman, vraiment désolée...  
- Est-ce que tu te rends compte dans quel état d'inquiétude on était, ton père et moi? Comment as-tu pu...  
Cette fois, Aelo ne retint pas ses larmes:  
- Pardon, Maman... Pardon, pardon...  
Eléana parvint enfin à poser un baiser sur la joue de sa fille et murmura:  
- Je t'en supplie, ne recommence pas...  
Aelo s'écarta enfin et la regarda dans les yeux:  
- J'étais si blessée que Papa et toi ne m'ayez rien dit... J'étais si perdue...  
- Je sais... Moi aussi, je te demande pardon, répondit la femme brune en caressant doucement les boucles de sa fille.  
Aelo se frotta enfin la joue avec un petit rire:  
- Et dire que ma dernière fessée remonte à très longtemps...

Vers le soir, ils s'étaient enfin tout dit. Eléana avait écouté les récits de ses deux amours avec patience, bien qu'elle en connût déjà l'essentiel grâce au réseau Terra. Elle trembla cependant quand elle apprit ce qu'Euros était devenu, et qu'Aelo allait sûrement être forcé de repartir:  
- Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisse de nouveau, avait-elle dit d'une voix tremblante.  
- Je ne disparaîtrai pas, Maman, répondit-elle doucement mais fermement. Vous aurez de mes nouvelles, je vous le promets. Pas souvent, car je ne peux pas risquer que les Ombres me répérent, mais je vous le promets, je ne veux pas disparaître, je veux juste essayer de mettre un terme à cette guerre et retrouver Euros! Ce n'est pas ce que vous-même souhaitez?  
- Si, répondit Eléana. Mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de nous inquiéter. Nous t'aimons, Aelo, tâche de t'en souvenir, cette fois!  
- Je sais, répondit la jeune fille. Mais j'ai des obligations, maintenant... Un peuple à protéger, des amis à soutenir...  
- Nous pouvons comprendre ca, dit Ivan. Tu as grandi sans nous et tu as tes responsabilités. Et j'ai été fier de te voir te battre ainsi. Tu as l'âme d'une vraie chef, tes guerriers ont confiance en toi, et cela est remarquable. Mais j'espére que tu ne nous oublieras pas...  
- Jamais...  
Eléana soupira et dit enfin:  
- Si tu dois repartir dans cette maudite guerre, je voudrais au moins te remettre ce que je voulais déjà te donner il y'a cinq ans... Viens.  
Ivan regarda sa femme d'un air surpris:  
- Tu l'as toujours?  
- Evidemment, Ivan! Et encore heureux, car j'ai l'impression qu'Aelo en aura besoin! Si quelqu'un peut en tirer quelque chose, c'est bien elle!  
Eléana conduisit sa fille jusqu'à l'un des salons adjacents. Là, un grand coffre attendait, caché derrière une tenture. Elle l'ouvrit et Aelo vit apparaître un splendide arc en bois d'ébéne, enchassé en son centre d'une améthyste scintillante. La corde était fine et remarquablement bien tendue. Eléana commenca:  
- Les quatre fondateurs des cités sacrés maniaient différentes psynergies. Je descends directement du troisième frère, Brewen, le maître de la Terre. Cependant, l'aîné d'entre eux, Mewen, était le maître de l'air, comme tu le sais. Et même si nous sommes une branche collatérale, je pense que le sang de ton père, descendant d'Anémos, devrait être assez pur et digne pour que tu puisses contrôler l'Arc d'Atalanta...  
- C'est le joyau d'Atalanta qui est enchâssé dans cet arc? demanda Aelo, stupéfaite.  
Eléana hocha la tête:  
- L'arc était construit en bois d'ébéne. Je l'ai fait refaire par les plus habiles artisans et j'y ai enchâssé la pierre pour lui rendre sa puissance d'antan. Si tu tires avec cet arc, Aelo, tu ne rateras jamais ta cible. Or, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais une maîtresse des armes à distance. Le digne sang des quatre fondateurs mêlé à celui d'Anémos, le plus grand maître d'air que notre monde a porté coule en toi. Porte cet arc comme l'a fait Mewen avant toi et restaure l'honneur des chasseurs du ciel!  
- Crois-tu que cette arme pourrait venir à bout des golems noirs? demanda Aelo.  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais cela ne me surprendrait guère. Les flèches de foudre d'Atalanta peuvent transpercer n'importe quelle armure et faire voler les pierres en éclats.  
Aelo était surprise et en même temps, se sentait honorée par le don. Elle demanda enfin:  
- Euros n'aurait-il pas dû le recevoir s'il ne s'était pas enfui?  
- Non, dit Ivan qui les avait rejoints. Ce genre d'arme doit toujours revenir à l'aîné des enfants, Aelo. Tu ne l'es peut-être que de trois minutes, mais en matière de magie, je peux t'assurer que ca fait toute la différence. De plus, Atalanta était une chasseresse. Cette arme n'a jamais dû marcher aussi bien pour Mewen que la lame de Némésis. C'est donc bien à toi d'en être le digne possesseur, Aelo.  
- Alors, j'essaierai d'en être digne, murmura la jeune fille.  
A peine l'eut-elle saisi qu'elle sentit son pouvoir couler en elle comme une brise apaisante. Il n'y avait plus de doûte; Atalanta venait de trouver sa nouvelle disciple.

Une semaine plus tard, elle repartait. Désormais, elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Trouver Euros et surtout, en finir avec les Ombres définitivement...


	86. Prise de conscience

Chapitre 86: Prise de conscience...

Eolos piquait une crise de rage. Non seulement, Ivan s'était échappé d'Aporha, mais en plus, on venait de lui apprendre la mort d'Ignifus, tué par... Aelo...  
- Aelo... Sale petite garce! Je te le ferai payer au centuple!  
Et en plus, il avait subi une belle blessure de la part du mystique de Mercure qui accompagnait la jeune fille. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé surprendre ainsi. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Et puis, il y'avait aussi cette chose qui s'était produite sur le lieu du combat, l'aura violette qui l'avait entouré quand il avait blessé la jeune fille la première fois. Elle avait également été entourée par cette lueur. Et surtout...  
Depuis la nuit qui avait suivi le combat perdu à Aporha, il avait des rêves étranges dans lesquels Aelo apparaissait. Montée sur son roc d'or, puissante, invincible. Une menace qu'il voulait abattre à tout prix! Cette jeune fille s'était mis à l'obséder à un point maladif. Il ne connaîtrait pas la paix avant de l'avoir tuée, il en était convaincu! Il décida finalement d'en parler à Serena.  
Ce matin-là, la jeune femme arriva donc au sommet de la tour blanche, vêtue d'une longue cape argentée par-dessus une robe d'un violet éclatant.  
- Eolos? lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant près de la baie vitrée. Ton échec à Aporha te préoccupe, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que cela...  
Le vieillard se tourna vers elle:  
- Serena... D'après toi, serait-il possible qu'il existe une connexion télépathique entre Aelo et moi?  
La femme le regarda, surprise:  
- Pourquoi penses-tu cela?  
- Je n'arrête pas de rêver d'elle! De la voir plus puissante que moi, de la voir... m'abattre... Je veux la peau de cette fille plus que jamais... Jamais un ennemi ne m'a obsédé à ce point, je peux te le garantir...  
Serena réfléchit et dit enfin:  
- Tu l'as affrontée en face à face, n'est-ce pas? Dis-moi, il ne s'est pas passé une chose particulière, quand tu lui a porté ton premier coup?  
Eolos réfléchit. Serena pensait donc à la même chose que lui?  
- Une aura violette s'est formée autour d'elle... Et autour de moi, aussi...  
Serena plaqua une main devant sa bouche. Enfin, elle dit:  
- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu rêves d'elle, en plus...  
- Tu peux me dire ce que cela signifie? Ne me dis pas que c'est réellement en rapport avec... La Némésis?  
- Eolos. Ce que tu viens de me décrire, c'est exactement cela. Aelo est ta Némésis, ton ennemie mortelle. Lorsque tu l'as frappée, vous vous êtes mutuellement reconnus. Elle a dû elle aussi en subir les effets. Vous êtes deux êtres destinés à vous entretuer. Un peu le contraire des âmes soeurs destinées à s'aimer... Ce doit être sûrement encore un effet de la prophétie, puisque selon celle-ci, le Vent d'ouest est le pire danger que tu aies à craindre...  
Le vieillard serra les poings. En même temps, cela lui paraissait si absurde! Comment une frêle gamine comme Aelo pouvait être son plus mortel ennemi? D'un autre côté, vu ce qu'elle avait fait à Ignifus, il s'était promis de ne pas la sous-estimer davantage. Cependant, il eut un ricanement:  
- D'un autre côté, si ce lien se dévellopait entre nous, ca pourrait être interessant... Je pourrais la localiser... Connaître ses faiblesses... L'atteindre à travers!  
- Mais ca pourrait être aussi la même chose de son côté, répliqua Serena.  
- Aelo n'a sûrement pas encore conscience de ce lien. Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup. Elle est bien trop présomptueuse pour s'imaginer que je puisse être présent dans son esprit...  
- Aelo n'est pas une gamine sans cervelle, tâche de ne pas l'oublier...  
- Je ne l'oublie pas!  
Ils contemplèrent tous les deux le soleil levant à travers la baie vitrée. Eolos sentait une profonde colère l'envahir. La conscience de son lien avec Aelo l'effrayait et le fascinait en même temps. Il aurait toutes les armes pour la détruire s'il pouvait exploiter ses faiblesses, il en était convaincu. Car lui n'en possédait aucune... Il n'aimait personne. Aelo, elle, était sensible, beaucoup trop sensible... Le lien de haine la détruirait petit à petit, il en était convaincu...

Piers laissa la sculpture de glace qu'il venait de créer fondre doucement au soleil. Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à affiner sa technique de la psynergie avec les petites manipulations auxquelles il s'excercait. De plus, ca lui passait le temps.  
Jusqu'ici, le Lémurian ne s'était jamais imaginé s'ennuyer. Il avait tant de choses à penser, habituellement, tant à méditer, que s'ennuyer aurait constitué un véritable exploit. Mais là, depuis cinq semaines, il s'était senti sombrer dans une sorte d'apathie, un état étrange auquel il ne trouvait pas l'origine. Il fallait croire que les combats lui manquaient... Non, il ne l'aurait jamais cru, pacifiste dans l'âme comme il l'était... A une époque, c'était Pavel et Lina qui se seraient plaints de manquer d'aventures, mais lui, ce n'était pas son cas. Et pourtant, il se sentait comme... vide. Il avait presque l'impression d'être retourné à Lémuria. Non, même à Lémuria, il ne s'était jamais senti comme ca... Pas tout à fait.  
Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son navire, il aperçut une forme dans le ciel, qu'il ne tarda pas à reconnaitre comme étant Notos. Son coeur fit une violente embardée tandis qu'il regardait l'oiseau se poser sur la plage.  
Aelo était revenue!  
La jeune fille descendit. Elle était vêtue de son corset noir, ses saïs pendus à la ceinture, et il vit qu'elle avait ajouté également un arc comme arme. Tiens donc... Mais surtout, ses longs cheveux d'or brun n'étaient pas attachés comme à son habitude et auréolaient autour d'elle en scintillant sous le soleil, encadrant son visage fin. En le voyant, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers lui. Il fit de même, sentant une joie surprenante l'envahir.  
- Piers! Quelle joie de te revoir, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.  
- Je suis heureux aussi de ton retour, répondit-il.  
"C'est incroyable, songea-t-il. Elle n'est partie qu'un mois... Et ce mois m'a paru plus long que dix années à Lémuria..."  
Il se rendit compte à cet instant que le vide qui l'avait oppressé durant toutes ces semaines avait également disparu. Il écouta Aelo lui relater les retrouvailles avec ses parents, et surtout, lui annoncer ce que son père avait découvert au sujet d'Euros.  
- Je suis désolé...  
Il voyait très bien à quel point elle paraissait meurtrie en en parlant. Ses prunelles d'améthyste avaient repris leur air sombre. Elle répondit cependant:  
- Je garde l'espoir de pouvoir le raisonner. Maintenant que j'ai une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, je peux peut-être le retrouver, Piers. J'y suis décidée!  
- Je ferais tout pour t'y aider. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?  
Aelo plongea ses prunelles violettes dans le regard doré du Lémurian:  
- Je le sais bien. J'ai confiance en toi.  
"Ca recommence..."  
Il fut obligé de détourner le regard. Une sensation troublante l'avait envahi quand il l'avait regardée.  
"Mon coeur... Il bat trop vite... Beaucoup trop vite..."  
Cherchant à retrouver son calme, il se rappella qu'elle n'était pas au courant du retour de Skyler. Il dit alors avec un léger sourire:  
- Tu devrais te dépêcher de retrouver tes amis... Je crois qu'ils pourraient bien te remonter le moral...  
- Hum... Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? demanda-t-elle soudain d'un ton malicieux.  
- Tiens, les voilà!  
L'ayant vue arriver de loin, Van, Vladi, Callisto, Jace et Cassandra venait d'arriver en trombe. Mais derrière eux se tenait un jeune homme roux robuste, aux yeux vert amande...  
- Skyler!  
Aelo se précipita vers lui en premier et il l'accueillit dans une étreinte qui manqua de lui broyer les cotes:  
- Aelo! Wouah, tu es canon, ma vieille!  
- Ouais, et tu vas pas me croire, mais elle a toujours pas de petit ami, rit Van.  
- Van! lanca Vladi pour le calmer.  
- C'est ton frangin, son petit ami, tout le monde le sait, répliqua le jeune homme roux avec un rire goguenard.  
Jace fit la grimâce, mais personne ne le vit. Vladi se contenta d'un sourire, ainsi qu'Aelo. Laisser croire cela aux autres permettaient après tout à Vladi de vivre sa relation avec Jace dans une relative sécurité. Mais Piers, lui, sentit à nouveau une sensation de pincement au coeur... Vladi et Aelo? Déjà, le groupe se dispersait en bavardant. Vladi et Aelo se retrouvèrent un peu à l'écart et Vladi serra chaleureusement Aelo dans ses bras:  
- Je suis si content que tu sois revenue...  
Aelo posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de désserrer son étreinte et ils s'éloignèrent, le bras de Vladi entourant toujours les épaules d'Aelo.  
Piers avait suivi de loin la scène. Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Brusquement, il faillit se plier en deux. Une violente pointe de douleur venait de lui déchirer les côtes, son sang se mit à bouillonner, il sentit une rage folle l'envahir, une envie de tout casser qui le stupéfia sur place. Il serra brusquement les poings, détourna un instant le regard... Puis le coeur battant, il les observa s'éloigner, si proches l'un de l'autre, Aelo si... rayonnante... Il tenta de se calmer. Pourquoi aurait-il été surpris? Aelo avait vingt ans, il était normal qu'elle se trouve un compagnon et Vladi et elle avaient toujours été très proches...  
Nouvelle vague de souffrance. La déchirure dans sa poitrine devint lancinante.  
"Pourquoi cette idée me fait-elle... si mal?"  
Il s'éloigna sur la plage pour tenter de se calmer et en même temps, réfléchir. Il en avait bien besoin, maintenant. Parce que là, il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Ses sentiments pour Aelo lui échappaient... La réaction qu'il venait d'avoir avait été purement exagérée. Evidemment, il l'avait protégée durant des années, il était naturel qu'il ait tendance à veiller sur elle, à vouloir qu'elle soit heureuse... Qu'il n'apprécie pas qu'elle se jette dans les bras du premier venu... Non, non, ca, ca ne le regardait absolument pas!  
Il se rudoya vertement. Il était ridicule! Personne n'appartenait à personne, c'était une règle d'or. Aelo n'était ni sa soeur, ni sa compagne. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc à se sentir... furieux? A être aussi... possessif? Ca ne lui ressemblait guère comme attitude... Il retourna en hâte près de son navire. Nettoyer les coquillages fixés sous la coque, voilà qui lui remettrait les idées bien en place!

Aelo passa le restant de l'après-midi avec ses amis. Elle avait vu vaguement Piers s'éloigner d'un air pressé et ne lui avait pas proposé de se joindre à eux. Elle le respectait trop pour le déranger. Skyler insista pour lui parler finalement en privé. Il voulait savoir s'il serait obligé de lui donner une mauvaise nouvelle ou si par hasard, elle savait déjà ce qu'il en était. Il n'avait rien dit aux autres, il avait expliqué le fait d'avoir survécu en disant qu'Eolos l'avait attrapé sur son roc noir et fait prisonnier, sans mentionner Euros. La brise soufflait sur la plage au couchant. Le soleil projetait une lueur sanglante sur les eaux, c'était tout simplement magnifique. Aelo adorait voir tomber le crépuscule sur son île. Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent sur la plage.  
- J'ai vu Euros, dit Skyler au bout d'un moment.  
Son ton était très grave et surtout posé, sans une seule once de cynisme. C'était rare que Skyler prononcât autant de mots sans y glisser une pointe de sarcasme. Aelo le regarda d'un air sombre:  
- C'est vrai, ce que mon père a appris?  
- Oui. Il a complètement changé. Un étranger.  
Les larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur les joues d'Aelo. Se l'entendre confirmer par quelqu'un qui l'avait vu en action comme Skyler, c'était pire que tout. La voyant ainsi, le jeune homme roux lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Il ne sav ait pas du tout comment il aurait pu la consoler, il n'était pas du tout son ami le plus proche, et Aelo lui avait toujours paru fière, froide, distante. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer.  
- Je suis tellement désolé, Aelo...  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute...  
Elle se reprit brusquement, essuyant ses larmes du poing avant de dire:  
- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé quand tu l'as vu. En détail.  
Skyler lui narra l'histoire et aussi son errance durant quatre années dans les contrées du nord. Il lui apprit comment Euros traitaient ses vassaux, sa cruauté envers le moindre individu soupçonné de traître. Aelo écouta avec gravité et parvint à ne pas laisser sortir ses larmes. Mais cependant, lorsqu'il lui rapporta le "message" qu'Euros lui avait ordonné de laisser à Aelo, elle eut du mal.  
- "Me mêler de ce qui me regarde"? Sinon quoi? Il va me tuer?  
Elle se mordait les lèvres au sang et regardait Skyler d'un air horrifié. Le jeune homme roux se contenta de répondre:  
- Je ne sais pas jusqu'où sa haine envers les autres est désormais capable de le mener... Mais il m'a épargné... Il a dit qu'il ne tuait pas un ami...  
Il s'interrompit et dit enfin:  
- Enfin, c'était peut-être pour que j'aille te transmettre son message, justement...  
Aelo avait à présent un air déterminé et ses yeux violets flambaient:  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir! Je te promets que dans très peu de temps, Euros va croiser ma route... Et on verra ce qu'il fera!  
Elle ajouta:  
- Ce petit imbécile a quand même bien passé cinq années à me fuir! J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait peur de moi... A mon avis, il sait très bien au fond qu'il n'aura pas le courage de me tuer...  
- Sois prudente tout de même, répondit Skyler. Ce putain de fumier d'Eolos le manipule!  
- Eolos est une ombre! Quelque soit ce qu'il est devenu, Euros hait les ombres, alors pourquoi...  
- Je crois qu'il l'ignore. Je crois qu'Eolos est encore plus dangereux que tout ce que nous pouvons imaginer, Aelo.  
- Alors, il reste une chance de ramener Euros sur le droit chemin...  
- Tu crois vraiment? Aelo, moi aussi, je connaissais bien Euros, et je peux t'assurer que ce jour-là, je ne l'ai vraiment pas reconnu... Vraiment pas. C'était un de mes meilleurs amis et...  
- Euros aimait sa famille plus que tout, se contenta de répondre Aelo. Il n'a pas pu s'égarer au point d'oublier quelle relation nous unissait, lui et moi... Tu sais comment nous étions proches...  
- Je m'en rappelle. Mais je sais aussi qu'il vous tient, ton père et toi pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Hélia... Cassandra m'a raconté en détail cette terrible nuit, ce qui s'est passé, comment il t'a violemment rejetée... Quels sont ses sentiments en ce moment? Je me demande ce qui l'a emporté entre cette haine qu'il a nourrie envers toi, ou le souvenir de l'amour qu'il te portait...  
Aelo sentit de nouveau sa gorge se serrer:  
- J'ai du mal à croire qu'il puisse me haïr au point de vouloir me tuer... J'en aurai bientôt le coeur net.  
Puis elle changea soudain de sujet:  
- J'ai appris, pour Cassy et toi. Je suis désolée.  
- Elle a choisi... Je peux pas lui reprocher. Comme elle l'a dit, j'ai disparu quatre ans... Quatre putain d'années! Ca fait beaucoup...  
Aelo vit la tristesse qui brillait dans les prunelles vert amande de son ami. Déjà, il disait:  
- J'ai l'impression que tout a vraiment changé en cinq ans...  
- Toi, tu n'as pas vraiment changé, dit-elle d'un ton malicieux. Tu jure toujours comme un vrai guerrier Naëk!  
Skyler pouffa. Ils continuèrent à discuter quelques temps, puis le soir tombant, Skyler se redressa:  
- On devrait doucement penser à aller se coucher, non?  
- On devrait... dit Aelo avec un petit sourire.  
Elle marqua une pause et dit:  
- Mais avant cela, j'ai bien envie de faire une certaine chose...  
Elle avait vu de loin Piers s'affairer sur son navire et cela l'avait faite sourire. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas vus de l'après-midi. Pourquoi ne pas lui parler maintenant? Elle avait envie d'oublier deux minutes ses soucis en sa compagnie...  
Elle rejoignit donc le Lémurian dix minutes après. Piers était entrain de nettoyer la proue. Il était torse nu, vêtu juste d'un short bleu. Aelo eut beaucoup de mal à détourner le regard. Il était beau, vraiment beau.  
En la voyant, il la gratifia d'un petit sourire qui fit bondir son coeur avant de s'avancer pour l'accueillir:  
- Tu n'es pas encore rentrée?  
- Et toi? se contenta-t-elle de répliquer. Si ca continue, on va violer le couvre-feu! Un comble pour une chef...  
Piers eut un petit rire:  
- J'allais terminer, donc je ferme les portes et on a qu'à faire le chemin ensemble...  
Il enfila sa tunique et ferma rapidement son navire avant de la rejoindre le long de la plage, sur le chemin qui menait à la forteresse. Son coeur avait recommencé à cogner, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, du moins, il s'y efforcait. La lune dessinait à présent un croissant. Aelo leva soudain les yeux au ciel:  
- Le ciel est très clair, ce soir... Les étoiles sont bien visibles...  
- Tu t'en souviens encore? lui demanda-t-il soudain.  
- Evidemment, répondit-elle dans un souffle.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent donc quelques minutes et s'amusèrent à les reconnaître. Pour Aelo, ce ne fut guère dûr, elle connaissait par coeur la voûte céleste pour avoir continué à l'observer, même sans l'aide de son professeur d'astronomie attitré...  
- Regarde! Il y'a des étoiles filantes...  
En effet, à cet instant passa au-dessus de leur tête pas moins de trois étoiles filantes. Aelo n'hésita pas:  
- Tu fais un voeu?  
- Je ne crois pas trop à ce genre de chose...  
- Et bien pour ma part, je vais prendre le risque d'en faire un, répondit-elle. On ne sait jamais...  
Elle détourna cependant le regard. Elle savait très bien quel était le désir le plus cher en son coeur... Et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chances pour que cela se réalisât un jour, voir même pas du tout. Elle formula donc son voeu à voix basse, puis se tourna vers son compagnon:  
- Que désirerais-tu le plus si cela était à ta portée?  
L'homme baissa les yeux:  
- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment songé... Un monde sans guerre, je dirais. Un monde où la paix règnerait... Où plus personne n'aurait à trembler pour les personnes qui lui sont chères...  
Aelo poussa un soupir. C'était un de ses souhaits aussi. Mais celui qu'elle avait formulé était cependant tellement plus égoïste... Pendant ce temps, Piers avait bien vu l'air songeur de la jeune fille et se demanda vaguement à quoi elle pensait. A cet instant, elle dit:  
- Bon, nous devions nous dépêcher, cette fois.  
L'homme hocha la tête. Et soudain, il ne se retint pas de prononcer les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres:  
- Et j'imagine que Vladi va se demander où tu es passée...  
- Il ne m'attend pas, s'étonna Aelo.  
Piers parut surpris:  
- Pourtant, vous êtes un couple...  
A cette pensée, il sentait de nouveau la rage l'envahir, mais il garda son calme. Aelo, quant à elle, plaqua une main devant sa bouche. Oh bon sang! Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de le détromper! Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit:  
- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, pas du tout! Skyler a dit ca, mais c'était en plaisantant...  
Le Lémurian sentit l'étonnement et en même temps un certain... -Soulagement? l'envahir. Il répondit:  
- Vous aviez l'air si proches...  
Aelo pouffa:  
- C'est mon meilleur ami, mais rien de plus. Bon après, c'est vrai que ca nous arrange un peu si les autres pensent qu'il y'a plus, car ca m'évite des prétendants comme la pauvre Cassandra, et parce que Vladi ne veut pas trop que l'on se mêle de sa vie privée, sa situation est un peu délicate en fait... Mais c'est tout.  
- Tu es... sûre?  
Il avait déjà envie de fuir. Bon sang, il n'avait pas à lui poser la question! Ca ne regardait qu'elle! Et pourquoi se confierait-elle à lui? Aelo, quant à elle, était stupéfaite. Pourquoi Piers s'interessait-il à sa vie amoureuse? Se pouvait-il qu'il fût jaloux? Elle se chassa cette pensée de la tête. Non, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas. Mais il s'inquiétait peut-être pour elle, avait envie de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien... C'était normal après tout, il veillait sur elle comme l'aurait fait un frère aîné... Elle répondit en toute franchise:  
- Piers, je ne suis pas du tout amoureuse de lui.  
Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et le Lémurian comprit qu'elle ne mentait pas. Cette fois, il sentit d'un coup la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée depuis le début de l'après-midi disparaître d'un coup, remplacé par une sensation de... joie. Que lui arrivait-il? Il marcha d'un pas plus rapide à côté d'elle, sans plus prononcer un mot. A l'intérieur, il bouillonait d'interrogations. Maintenant, il n'avait malheureusement plus aucun doûte sur ce qui venait de le prendre. Il avait fait une... crise de jalousie! Lui, qui avait vécu tant d'années, qui était le plus mature parmi ses amis, se laisser aller à un sentiment aussi... puéril! Ridicule! Il en mourrait de honte! C'était tout simplement incompréhensible...  
Ils étaient par chance arrivés devant les couloirs menant à leurs appartements respectifs. Il se sentit soulagé. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de fuir. Son coeur battait à grands coups et il avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Il souhaita bonne nuit à la jeune femme et s'éloigna sans plus lui jeter un regard.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'effondra derrière, s'asseyant sur le sol. Un trop plein d'émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas l'avait envahi.  
"Pourquoi?"  
Il se releva finalement et s'allongea sur son lit, essayant de se convaincre que ses sentiments pour Aelo n'allaient pas au-delà d'une profonde affection. Pourtant, il était bien forcé de reconnaitre que ces deux derniers mois avaient été perturbants... Et surtout, là, maintenant...  
Là, maintenant, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Durant les cinq semaines où elle avait été absente, il n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Se demandant si elle allait bien, ce qu'elle faisait... Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais maintenant qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait pas cessé une seule seconde. Tout son esprit s'était tourné vers elle... La sensation de vide qu'il avait éprouvé... Parce qu'elle lui avait manqué... Et lorsqu'elle était près de lui, il se sentait serein, heureux... Lorsqu'il l'avait revue la première fois, il avait été immédiatement frappé par sa beauté et par sa tristesse, et il n'avait plus souhaité qu'une chose, revoir à nouveau un sourire sur son visage... Et en la voyant menacée... Il aurait sauté à la gorge d'un Drakozor pour la protéger, sans hésiter une seconde!  
Et enfin, il y'avait tout simplement cette sensation étrange qui le saisissait depuis qu'elle était revenue... Son coeur qui faisait des embardées quand il la croisait...  
"Suis-je entrain de... Tomber amoureux?"  
- Non! s'exclama-t-il brusquement.  
Il sentait une certaine peur l'envahir. Il ne devait pas, non! Pas Aelo! Elle était une femme du monde extérieur! Et lui, un Lémurian! Tant de choses les séparaient... Une relation pareille ne leur promettait que souffrances... Et faire souffrir Aelo était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.  
Il savait très bien comment une telle chose finirait...  
Il réfléchit encore. De toute façon, il n'y avait nulle chance de réciprocité. Aelo le considérait plus comme un aîné que comme un compagnon potentiel, il le voyait bien à la manière dont elle se comportait avec lui. Ils avaient une grande relation de confiance et de respect, mais il savait que ca ne pourrait jamais aller plus loin. Et c'était tant mieux en l'occurence. Trop d'obstacles les séparaient...  
Une nouvelle déchirure le frappa au coeur et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Cette pensée lui était déjà douloureuse... Il se demanda s'il aurait seulement la force de s'éloigner d'elle, à présent, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, être à ses côtés, la protéger, la soutenir...  
La serrer dans ses bras...  
"Reprends-toi! s'ordonna-t-il. Aelo et toi, ce n'est pas possible! Tu dois oublier cette idée dés maintenant..."  
Il serra les poings. S'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments, il savait en revanche très bien les maîtriser. Il affronterait cette situation. Le temps ferait son oeuvre...  
Du moins, il l'espérait...

Aelo se réveilla en sursaut.  
De nouveau, elle avait rêvé. Un rêve abominable. Eolos, la foudroyant d'une boule d'éclairs... Une sensation d'étranglement... Une sueur froide, malsaine coula dans son dos. Elle se mit à trembler.  
"Il veut ma mort..."


End file.
